


The Games They Play

by knkykty (KittyGoddess415)



Category: Glee
Genre: Alternate Universe - BDSM, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-06
Updated: 2014-07-04
Packaged: 2018-01-12 15:45:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 44
Words: 258,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1190727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KittyGoddess415/pseuds/knkykty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the Glee!Kink Meme. Prompt: Rachel/Puck. “Any Kink is fine I just want it to revolve around Rachel asking Puck to be co-captain for the year book photo, of course Puck wants to know what's in it for him. Because we obviously didn't get that last night and so should have.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Oh Captain, My Captain

**Author's Note:**

> My very first serious NC-17. No flames, please!

**Title:** Oh Captain, My Captain  
 **Pairing,Character(s):** Puck/Rachel  
 **Rating:** **NC-17**  
 **Word Count:** 2377\. I like some plot with my porn. ;)  
 **Spoilers:** Set during Mattress.  
 **Summary:** Written for the Glee!Kink Meme. Prompt: Rachel/Puck. “Any Kink is fine I just want it to revolve around Rachel asking Puck to be co-captain for the year book photo, of course Puck wants to know what's in it for him. Because we obviously didn't get that last night and so should have.”  
 **Author's Note:** My very first serious NC-17. No flames, please!

***

Rachel took a calming breath as she approached his locker, having assured no one was nearby. “Noah, I’d like to speak to you,” she said firmly. He slammed his locker door shut and started walking away. _Ugh! Why is he so difficult?_ She scurried to catch up to him. “Noah!” she said, loudly.

Puck rolled his eyes, still not turning around _. Get the hint, Crazy._ He shoved open the door and headed out in the direction of the parking lot.

Rachel paused indecisively at the door for a long moment. _Do I follow?_ She glanced behind her, heard the late bell ring. _This is more important,_ she declared to herself, and followed.

Puck took a long drag of the joint and exhaled into the cab of his truck, letting his muscles sink blissfully into the seat. _No Quinn, no baby, no Finn, no school, no football. Best part of the day._ He smirked. _Well, until my 5:30 with Mrs. Williams, with those mondo jugs…_ He took another drag and closed his eyes as he imagined them in his hands, the faint smell of some flowery shit wafting from her cleavage.

TAP TAP TAP.

He reached a hand into his pants to adjust his growing erection. _Save it for later._

Rachel stood in the cold October air, rubbing her arms furiously to warm them. She peeked through his window, and blushed crimson. _Did he just adjust his…nether regions?_ She knocked again. “N-Noah?” she called through the window.

Puck sighed as he heard the tapping again. _Who the fuck –_ He turned his head and rolled his eyes. _Seriously?_ He rolled the window down an inch. “The fuck do you want, Berry?”

“I r-really n-need to t-t-talk to y-you,” she said, teeth chattering. “G-Glee n-needs y-your h-h-help,” she pleaded.

“Damn, Berry,” he replied, eyes glued to her breasts. “Cold out there?”

She crossed her arms protectively over herself, feeling her nipples press against her forearms. “J-just a b-bit,” she answered primly.

He leaned over and unlocked the passenger door. “Get in,” he ordered gruffly.

Rachel practically flew around the car and hopped in, coughing as smoke poured out the door and straight into her face. “Noah, what is –” She drew a breath in through her nose, a long inhale. “Hydro?” she asked, as she shut the door behind her.

“What the fuck? Yeah, how the hell did _you_ know?” Puck looked at her curiously. _Berry knows pot?_

She smirked. “My fathers’ alternate lifestyle choices are varied and many,” she replied nonchalantly. “I need to talk to you. As you know, Mr. Schuester was able to secure only limited space in the yearbook, and has charged me with the task of getting –”

“A co-captain, yeah, Berry, I was there. Not gonna happen.”

“But Noah, think of how this would look for you! Not only would you have your…lovely arms, and your athletic prowess, but you would also be artistically recognized.”

Puck snorted. “And when exactly would that ever matter? In case you haven’t noticed, Berry, I’m not the most likely to go anywhere they’d care about that.” _Unlike you_.

“Noah…” Rachel protested. “You could, if you wanted to…”

He rolled his eyes. “Not gonna happen, Berry. None of that is really motivation for me. Unless it’s sex or money –”

“Must you always reduce things to their basest levels?”

He smirked at her lasciviously. “Yup, pretty much.” He dropped his gaze to her breasts again. “So, sex or money, Berry?” He licked his lips.

She gestured for the joint, and he passed it with an evil smile. “Really?”

She took a long drag. _This is for Glee. This has nothing to do with the fact that I’ve wanted him all this time._ She exhaled slowly, putting the joint in the ashtray as she looked up at him with hooded eyes. “I don’t have a gag reflex,” she offered huskily.

_Fuck the 5:30._ “Show me,” he challenged.

She looked back at the school and then back at him. “Now?” she asked hesitantly.

“Yes, now,” he answered. “You want a co-captain or not?”

She swallowed. “Well, yes…”

Puck undid his belt buckle and slid his legs in Rachel’s direction on the bench seat. “I’m waiting, Berry.”

Rachel looked at the fogged windows surrounding them and licked her lips. “Just so we’re clear, this is about Glee, nothing more.”

Puck nodded as Rachel slid down in the seat to sit on the floor. “Absolutely,” he replied.

Rachel bit her lip as she reached out a hand and flicked open the button of his jeans, drawing the zipper down slowly. She brushed her fingers along his boxers, feeling the heat emanating from his cock through the fabric. She hooked her fingers around the waistband and tugged slightly.

Puck looked down at her, lifting his hips with a smile, fighting to keep his breathing even. _I have a fucking naughty school girl in my truck in the school parking lot about to suck me off. It’s like the X-rated Twilight Zone._ He wriggled to help her draw his pants down to his ankles.

She stroked his cock through the thin fabric left between them, reaching her hand under the waistband to release it into her eager fingers. The heat seared her and she lightly traced her fingertips along his length, unconsciously licking her lips as she dragged the boxers down the same path his pants had taken.

“Is that all you got, Berry?” Puck whispered hoarsely.

She looked up at him through her lashes, lips inches away from his skin. “I never said I did this before, just that I know I could,” she shyly replied. _And that I want to do it with you._ “You’re my first,” she added.

His cock jerked in her hand as her words registered. _Not just a naughty school girl, but a virginal naughty school girl._ “Feel free,” he offered, taking himself in hand and rubbing the head of his cock against her glossy lips.

She gasped in surprise but on his next pass darted her tongue out to take a tentative lick.

Puck groaned. _She’s gonna fucking kill me._ “Fuck, Berry,” he panted. “You’re a cocktease.”

She took a more determined lick in response, swirling her tongue around the head and feeling herself get wetter at his moan. “You taste delicious,” she whispered, wrapping her lips around the head of his cock and sucking hard.

“Fuck!” he groaned, his hips jerking upward of their own accord.

Rachel whimpered as Puck thrust all the way into her mouth. She took a shallow breath through her nose. As she swallowed, trying to catch her breath, she felt him shudder above her. She swallowed again, this time deliberately, and watched his face.

_Holy shit,_ he thought as he thrashed on the seat. “Hot damn, Berry, you really _can_ deep throat,” he choked out, hips jerking reflexively as the rippling of her throat muscles stroked him.

Rachel bobbed her head slightly, sucking as hard as she could for as deep as he was. He reached down to guide her, a hand at the base of her neck encouraging her to move. After she caught the rhythm, he let go, writhing and groaning above her instead. When she felt Puck’s hand on the back of her head, tangling in her hair, she moaned around his cock as she felt her pussy swell and throb and tingle. She climbed up onto the bench seat, her ass in the air, and straddled him, pressing her face into his crotch and swirling her tongue around his cock. She grasped his balls and pressed hard behind them, almost at his ass, at the true base of his cock. _Doubt the full prostate massage Kurt explained to me would be welcomed this soon._

But it was enough.

“Shit, Berry!” he grunted, smothering her in his crotch as he came.

She gripped the edge of the bench seat hard as she swallowed again and again, tears springing to her eyes at the lack of oxygen.

Puck thrust a few more times, groaning, finally releasing his grip on her head.

Rachel sucked at his softening penis, mouthing it as she went and letting it drop from her mouth into her hand with a wet plop. She held it gently and licked it clean of any remnants of his sticky seed. She ran her hand around it, drying it as best she could, before pulling his boxers and pants back up.

Puck lay on the seat, uncurling his toes and trying to catch his breath. “Fuck, Berry, that was unreal.” He licked his lips.

She slid back up into the seat, wiping her mouth clean and licking whatever she encountered off her fingers.

“You’re trying to kill me,” he groaned.

She shifted in the seat, trying to ease the throbbing of her pussy. “I believe the French refer to orgasm as Le petit mort, or little death, so perhaps that’s not entirely inaccurate.”

Puck watched her squirm with a knowing smirk. “A little uncomfortable there, Berry?”

She crossed, uncrossed, and re-crossed her legs, hoping to quench the heat pooling in her core. “Just slightly,” she curtly answered. “Nothing a few minutes in the bathroom won’t cure,” she muttered.

Puck looked at the clock on his dashboard and smiled wickedly. “I can help with that,” he offered seductively.

Rachel looked at him in shock. “But I…you just…for Glee…”

He only shook his head and grabbed her leg, dragging her down on the seat towards him, and throwing it over his shoulder. He smirked up at her. “Daaamn, Berry. Does that even count as underwear?” He reached up and pulled the tiny white V-string off her, chuckling. “They’re so fucking wet. That’s just from sucking me off. I almost wish I could leave them on you, to see if I have to wring them dry after what I’m about to do to you.” _Landing strip, nice grooming there, Berry._

Rachel moaned and squirmed. “God, Noah…”

“Uh-uh,” he scolded. “Bad Jew. We don’t speak His name, Berry.” He swatted her smartly right over her clit.

“Oh!” she gasped. “Noaaaaaaah,” she moaned, lifting her hips towards his hand.

“Tell me what you want,” he challenged. He swatted her again, as she jerked and moaned. He leaned in between her legs, breathing heatedly against her. “You have all those words, Berry. Use them.”

Rachel moaned and twisted. “I want –” she started. He flicked her clit and she groaned. “I need –”

He laughed throatily, the sound reverberating through him and vibrating through her. “The great Rachel Berry needs something? What could that possibly be?” He added a pop to the “p” that sent a puff of air at her core.

“Damn it, Noah, I don’t care how you do it but I need to cuuuuuuuum…” She drew out the last word on a moan, as he darted his tongue over her clit. She pressed down on his shoulder with her leg, thrashing her head back and forth on the seat. “ _Please_ ,” she begged, using her foot to urge him closer to lick her again.

He dragged his tongue slowly from the bottom of her pussy to the top, sucking gently at her clit. She moaned long and low. “What did you have to ask me again?” he said, pulling away abruptly.

Rachel gave a shriek and thrashed in the seat. “Noah!”

He grinned and shook his head. “I forgot, Berry, ask me again?”

“I need a co-caaaaaaaaaaah –” Her question tailed off into a gasping, shuddering sigh as Puck ran a fingernail down her clit and slid one finger inside her.

“What was that again?” he teased, drawing his fingertip slowly down the front wall, pressing ever so slightly against her G-spot.

She clenched around his finger, grinding down into the seat trying to get just a little more stimulation. “Noah, please, just…” She moaned. “I need…I need a co-captaaaaaaaaaaah…”

He thrust another finger in, twisting them around and then pressed hard against her G-spot, laving her clit with his tongue. He sucked lightly, and smiled at her startled squeal.

“ _Noah!”_ she gasped desperately. “Oh _Noah,”_ she moaned again, thrusting down towards his wrist. “Deeper, harder, I just, I need –”

He palmed her breast through her thin white blouse and pinched her nipple tightly, sucking strongly on her clit. He stroked his fingers over her G-spot as she writhed. _You're mine, Berry._

“Noah!” she screamed, clenching down hard on his fingers, squeezing her juices out onto his hand as her orgasm ripped through her.

He stroked gently inside her, pinching her nipple one more time before releasing it. He eased his fingers out and wiped them across her lips before licking them clean. “Mmmm, sweet like berries. The name fits,” he whispered huskily.

Her tongue darted out to lick her juices off her lips.

_Shit._ Puck adjusted his jeans again, feeling himself growing hard at the sight. He looked over at the clock and smirked. “Playtime’s over,” he said, and got out of the truck, closing the door behind him.

“Noah!” she protested. She straightened her skirt and her blouse, but failed to find her underwear. She slid across the seat and rolled the driver’s window down. “Noah! I’m… _missing_ something!” she hissed.

He slipped his hand in his pocket and pulled them out. “Come get ‘em,” he taunted.

“Noah!” She slammed out of the car and grabbed them out of his hands.

He trailed her back towards the truck, pushing her there with his body.

She slammed against the door and caught her breath as Puck pressed her against it, grinding his erection into her. He slid a hand down between them, swiped it through the junction of her legs, rubbing hard at her clit. “Still dripping, Berry, I think I could take you again right now.”

She moaned and bit her hand to muffle the sound. “Noah…” she whispered desperately.

He pulled away, shifting himself as he turned back to the school without a word.

“Noah!” she called after him. “I’ll see you for the picture?”

“No, you won’t,” he tossed over his shoulder as he walked away.  
  
\-- end --


	2. Round Two

**Title** : Round Two  
 **Pairing,Character(s)** : Puck/Rachel  
 **Rating** : NC-17  
 **Word Count** : 1228  
 **Spoilers** : Set during Mattress. A/U, of course.  
 **Summary** : Sequel to “Oh Captain, My Captain.” Round Two brings an unexpected discovery.

***

Puck adjusted himself as he slid into the desk, licking his lips with a smirk. _Now that was one hell of a free period._ He opened his notebook and slouched over it, immediately tuning out the teacher. He shifted in his seat, his cock throbbing at the memory of hot, wet, tight… _Rachel Berry has the makings of a kinky girl…_ He squirmed again as the zipper of his jeans cut into his straining erection. _Shit. She’s_ Rachel _fucking_ Berry _. She’s not supposed to be_ sexy _._

“Noah,” she’d moaned. Breathy, hot against his skin. The rasp of her tongue against the head of his penis as he rubbed it against her lips. _And shit…she seemed to like that I did that…_ enjoyed _being that naughty schoolgirl._ He leaned back, stretching his leg in front of him to ease the ache in his balls. _Fuck. If that was her first time giving head, imagine what she could do when she_ learns _…_

The taste of her lingered on his tongue even as the bell rang.

***

Rachel tried to put the encounter out of her mind as she went about her day, only allowing herself to think about it as she packed her book bag to go home. _Why would you do that, Rachel? It was…_ She licked her lips. _Hot_. She nearly moaned aloud as she felt the ghost of his lips, his tongue, the scrape of his teeth against her clit, and his fingers, twisting, pressing, stretching her. Her hips spun a small circle as she tried to assuage the insistent throbbing of her pussy. _I see why he’s so…popular._ She licked her lips again as she remembered what he tasted like, the weight of his cock on her tongue. _Get a grip, Rachel._ She leaned her head against the locker next to her, hoping to absorb a chill to cool her heated blood.

Puck pushed off from the wall he was leaning on as he saw her close her eyes. He stalked closer to her, saw the slightest jump as she felt his breath on her neck.

Rachel kept her eyes closed and stood completely still. _Yes_ …Every muscle burned with the urge to press back against the rock hard body behind her, to feel his erection against her ass. She unconsciously twitched her ass back towards him.

It was all he needed. He pressed into her, grinding her into the lockers. He grabbed her hands in his left one, pinning them above her head, and moved his right hand to her thigh. “Wanna play some more, Berry?” he whispered into her ear.

She shuddered, and he thrust against her. “I think you do,” he said roughly, kneading upwards until his hand was at the waistband of her panties. “You’re awfully quiet,” he teased, running his hand down the V-string to scrape her clit through the fabric. “Am I wrong? If I press here,” he said, trailing a finger to her burning core, “how wet will your panties get?”

“Noah,” she whispered. Her head fell back against his shoulder as she panted breaths against his neck.

He turned his head down to hers, nipping at the pulse point in her neck. “Tell me,” he replied into her skin. _You want me. Say it_.

“Noah, I…”

He bit down until he felt her go limp against him, then flicked her clit. “Tell me,” he demanded again.

“Noah, please, I…” She shuddered, shivered. _This is crazy._ “I want you,” she whimpered.

He smiled with dark satisfaction and spun her around to face him, still trapping her hands above them. “Say it again,” he smirked.

She swallowed, licked her lips. She watched his eyes drop to her mouth and fought a moan. _Thank goodness, I’m not the only one…_ “You’re driving me crazy,” she whispered helplessly. She thrashed her head, thrust her hips reflexively towards him.

 _Oh, yeah._ Puck pushed his hips into hers, pressed every inch of her into his body. “Good,” he smirked, biting at her neck again until she went liquid against him. “Let’s get out of here.” He slammed her locker shut , released her hands, and stalked towards the parking lot.

Rachel watched him walk away, looking in the opposite direction. _I could leave. It’s not like we’re friends. I could leave, and it could just be another thing on the list of why he hates me_. She grabbed her bag and followed Puck out the door.

***

He opened the passenger door and smirked as the aroma of stale pot smoke and sex poured out. Rachel blushed with an uncertain smile as he raked his eyes over her hungrily. “I’ve been thinking about Round 2 all day,” he growled. She climbed in the truck and gasped as he climbed in the door after her, chasing her across the bench seat to the driver’s side. He shut the door behind him and tangled her legs with his body, pressing her down and into the seat beneath him. “So, are cherries among your berries?” he asked, his cock straining against his jeans as she turned wide doe eyes to him.

“You’re so vulgar,” she gasped, sighing as his hand found its way under her skirt again.

He laughed low as he rotated his hips against her. “If I wanted to be vulgar,” he began, leaning in by her ear, “I’d say I had two fingers deep inside you and didn’t feel anything.” He caught her earlobe between his teeth, sucking lightly. “So?” he repeated.

“I haven’t…gone down on anyone but you…and I haven’t done anything else either,” she whispered. “I’ve only kissed Finn, nothing else.”

“Good,” he huskily replied, and moved his hand from stroking her thigh around to her hip. He slipped a fingertip under the edge of her panty, tracing down slowly. “You’re all mine, Berry,” he ordered darkly, and thrust two fingers inside her.

“Noah!” she screamed, bucking against his fingers. “Oh...mmmmmmm, Noah…” She squirmed, thrashing her hips. “I’m gonna…”

He curled his fingers up into her G-spot, pressing and rubbing. She moaned, whimpered. _Damn right_. He flicked his thumbnail against her clit and laughed as she flew apart beneath him.

“Noah!” she called out. He pressed his hand over her mouth as he coaxed her into another orgasm. _Don’t need security showing up._ He groaned as he felt her thrash even more jerkily against his hand. He leaned in against her ear. “You _like_ this, don’t you? Oh, yeah, little Ms. Always in Control is getting off on this.” She pressed up against him with another muffled moan. He laughed again, rubbing hard at her clit and pressing down harder against her mouth as he licked her ear. “No wonder why you were so fucking hot giving head. You’ve got a submissive streak in you a mile wide, Berry…And I am gonna _love_ exploiting that.”

She screamed against his hand and flooded his other hand with her juices as she had the orgasm of her life.

*** to be continued...I promise. ;)  



	3. Obey, Part 3 of "The Games They Play"

**Title** : Obey, Part 3 of The Games They Play (newly named!)

 **Pairing,Character(s):** Puck/Rachel

 **Rating** : NC-17

 **Word Count** :

 **Spoilers** : Set during Mattress. A/U, of course.

 **Summary** : Follows from “Round Two”.

 

***

Rachel came back to herself in slow degrees. She registered that all her limbs were still attached. The soft mewling from her mouth told her that her vocal chords were similarly intact. The mewling became a moan as Puck withdrew his fingers.

He smirked, wiped them across her mouth again. “Don’t lick your lips this time. I want you sticky. I want you to know that I did that to you.” He moved his mouth to her ear. “And you know you love it.”

Rachel shuddered and blushed, turning her head away from his lips.

“Uh-uh,” he scolded, chasing after her and nipping her earlobe. “Don’t you dare turn away from me, Berry. You want me, now you got me. _Deal_.” He sucked at the sensitive skin beneath her ear. “Should I mark you? Leave a big fat hickey right here?”

 _Yes…_ “No…I couldn’t…” Rachel sighed brokenly as her body went betrayed her and shivered in anticipation.

 _Ha, I felt that._ He bit down, groaned as she shuddered more violently against him."You little liar...you _do_ want me to..." He looked her in the eye, lust and something darker burning in his gaze. "You should tell your fathers you're gonna be late." _If you even go home tonight._  
  
"But-"  
  
Puck ground his throbbing erection into her. "No buts, Berry, you're _mine_ till I'm satisfied. Text your dads. Make an excuse." He tangled his hand in her hair, tugged until her throat was exposed. He laughed as she shivered. _That submissive streak is_ more _than a mile wide..._ He nipped his way down her neck until he reached the crook of her shoulder, sucking lightly there. "Or I could take you right here. Is _that_ what you want? So Schue or Finn can find us? Think they know what a dirty girl you are? They couldn't satisfy you, you know. They'd never guess. But _I_ know, Berry. And I can give you what you need." _And I'm gonna enjoy the hell out of it._  
  
Rachel moaned as Puck jerked her head back roughly to stare into her eyes. " _Make your excuses_ , Berry," he demanded, and yanked her the rest of the way up so he could get behind the wheel.  
  
She pulled her phone out of her bag as Puck sped out of the parking lot and dialed her father's number. "Hi, daddy," she said, voice verging between hysteria and ecstasy, heart racing with trepidation and want. "I'm going to be late tonight. Yeah, something came up in dress rehearsal."  
  
Puck smirked. _Really?_ He unbuttoned his jeans, grabbed her free hand and wrapped it around his cock, leaning over to whisper hotly in her ear. "You said something came up. Can't have you lying..."  
  
Rachel looked at him, startled, as he covered her hand and began jerking himself off.  
  
"Keep talking, Berry, your dad is on the phone," Puck reminded her. _You are_ so _mine..._ "Just keep this rhythm," he murmured huskily, releasing her hand. _I look so fucking big in her grip..._ He groaned low as she continued.

Rachel stared at her hand around his cock, captivated by the _hot- hard- smooth_ of it in her hand. She kept his pace, hypnotized by the sight of herself giving a hand job, as she felt her pussy tingle and burn again.

_"Rachel? Honey, are you okay?"_

_Oh shit!_ Rachel tried to pay attention to her father's voice in her ear, as Puck snaked his hand under her skirt again to flick her clit. He moaned at her startled gasp. "You make me so hard," he growled at her, thrusting his hips up at her hand. "Fucking kinky naughty schoolgirl...Get off the phone. _Now._ "  
  
She hastily excused herself from the call, assuring her dad she'd get a ride, and that they shouldn't wait up.  
  
He smirked. _Got you, don't I..._ "So, now that you're done talking, I think it's time to play, don't you?"  
  
Rachel looked at him and swallowed hard at the dark look in his eyes. She licked her lips to speak, but never got the chance as Puck pulled her head down to his lap and thrust his cock balls deep in her mouth.

" _Fuck_ yeah," he grunted, as she swallowed convulsively.  
  
Rachel struggled to slow her breathing and regain her composure. _I should_ not _be this turned on._ Puck thrust upward at that moment and Rachel fought back her orgasm.  
  
"Just like that... _uhhhhh_ yeah," Puck rasped, as Rachel pressed herself further into his crotch. _If I'd known about all this...from the girl who wouldn't let me touch her_ boobs _..._ "How did I not see this before?" he grunted as she bobbed up and down on his cock. He reached out and ripped her blouse open, buttons flying, and pulled her bra down. He groaned as her breasts swung free, roughly fondling them. "I just need to _take_ with you, don't I," he murmured hoarsely. "You're _mine_ , Berry. I know what you need. A strong hand to break you. Someone who'll go over the line. Who'll keep you in your place -- on your knees. Begging for it. Kinky girl." He pinched a nipple hard.  
  
Rachel moaned as she felt her juices drip down her legs. _He's killing me_. She undulated in the seat, feeling restless, and moaned continuously as she sucked him off.  
  
Puck watched her, laughing and groaning as she wriggled her hips to try to assuage the aching emptiness in her pussy. He thrust deeper into her throat as her moans vibrated through his cock. He wrapped a hand in her hair and forced her further into his crotch, cutting off her air. "All that singing, your breath control should be crazy. Is it?" he asked, as he twitched his hips towards her again and again.  
  
Rachel struggled to breathe, swallowing convulsively, hands wrapped in the gaping waistband of his jeans. She clenched tightly as tears again sprang to her eyes.  
  
Puck pulled the truck to a stop, muttering curses as he squirmed under Rachel's mouth. He tilted her head up to see her face. " _Fuck_ , Berry," he groaned. Looking down at her with her mouth wrapped around his cock, her eyes glistening in the glow of the streetlight, brought him to the edge. He tugged her head back and used his grip to hold her still. "I'm gonna fuck your mouth now," he growled. Puck levered back as best he could and then thrust deep. He watched his cock disappear between her lips over and over, pulling out almost completely each time before slamming back in.  
  
Rachel looked up at him through her eyelashes as she took all he gave. She moaned and squirmed on the seat as she felt her orgasm building.  
  
Puck met her gaze hotly as he kept thrusting deeply. "Fuck," he groaned, losing his rhythm as his own orgasm loomed. His thrusts turned jerky, alternately shallow and deep. "You're gonna swallow everything I give you," he gasped, "and you're gonna come for me. You're fucking _privileged_ to get my cock." He withdrew completely. "Thank me, Berry." He slapped his cock wetly against her mouth. He fought a groan. _I am so fucking close..._ When she looked at him, startled, he slapped his cock against her mouth again. "Beg me for it. You know you want it." He lightly tapped her mouth with his cock again, watched her fight her pride. "Say it." _Not so easily broken,_ he smirked to himself. _Good. I like a challenge._ He slid his cock back between her parted lips, grasping his penis and swirling the head of it around her mouth. He pushed in and out, just the head for a few thrusts, then hitting the back of her throat, randomly changing his depth, and listened to her whimper. He pulled out again, slapping her cheek lightly with his cock. "Tell me what you want," he demanded.  
  
She looked up at him as her pussy throbbed and ached. _I can't believe this is happening..._ The look in his eyes seduced her, the way he saw her most secret desires... _And the promise in his gaze that he'll fulfill them all..._ She shivered with want. _Now or never, Rachel._ "I want you to fuck my mouth," she whispered desperately.  
  
Puck laughed darkly as he sheathed himself fully inside her mouth. The next twitch of his hips took him back out completely. "You're _mine_ , Berry. You belong to _me_ now. No one else is going to touch you or fuck you but me." He fisted his hand in her hair and tilted her head back until she looked him in the eye. "Say it," he ordered. "Tell me."  
  
Rachel bit back a moan as his words drove her to the edge. "No one gets to...to touch me or...or...fuck me, but you," she parroted helplessly, shivering and groaning at the flames that seemed to leap behind his eyes.  
  
"Damn straight," he growled as he shoved himself back down her throat. " _Mine_ ," he whispered as he fucked her mouth. He pulled out as he felt his balls begin to tighten. He jerked himself off slowly as he flipped them so she lay beneath him on the seat. " _Say it again_ ," he demanded.  
  
"I'm yours, Noah," she said breathily. "Only ever yours." Rachel gasped as her pussy spasmed at her declaration. _You want this, you know it,_ her darker self seductively suggested. _You want him to take control. You want to be dominated. And you want it from him._  
  
With a low groan, Puck came on Rachel's breasts, as Rachel moaned and orgasmed herself.  
  
He sat up, grabbing napkins from the glove compartment. He wiped off and zipped up. Rachel moved to grab a napkin but he only shook his head. He traced sticky patterns into her breasts and stomach with a fingertip, rubbing the rest of his seed into her skin. "Now you're gonna stay just like this until I get back."  
  
"Wait. _Back?" No, you can't leave me like this!_ "Where are you going?"  
  
"I have a 5:30 appointment to clear out a hot tub," he explained, pointing out the window with a smirk. "Back in half an hour. More if I get some action."  
  
"What?" Rachel whimpered in protest.  
  
Puck twisted her nipples tightly as he spoke. "You're _mine_ , Berry, I never said I'm _yours_ ," he taunted. "You wait here like this, or you walk home and we never do this again," he said firmly.  
  
"But what if someone _sees_ me?" She looked out at the streetlight reflected through the window, the houses lining the block.  
  
"If you stay like this, only someone right next to the window will see you clearly." He pulled at her nipples until she cried out in pain. "Your choice, Berry, but if you're gone when I get back, if you're anything but laying there, there's no second chance." He slammed out if the truck without another word, leaving Rachel panting and alone.  
  
***  
  
 **A.N.** : Next part should be up soon, someone posted a new prompt on the meme that I'm positively drooling over. NIN. Closer. 'Nough said.


	4. Closer, Part 4, "The Games They Play": Puck/Rachel, NC-17

Slightly late, but happy holidays anyway...

**Title** : Closer  
 **Pairing,Character(s):** Puck/Rachel  
 **Rating** : NC-17  
 **Word Count:** 2593-ish  
 **Spoilers** : Through Mattress for now.  
 **Summary** : Written for the Glee!Kink Meme. Prompt was Rachel/Puck based on NIN "Closer." Fourth in my series, "The Games They Play". Enjoy...

***  
Rachel lay limp where he had left her, stunned and aroused. _This is utterly surreal._ She lifted her head off the seat slightly to look around, hands itching to cover herself up, to restore some semblance of modesty to her appearance. His warning echoed in her ears and she barely stifled a moan. _He makes me so…_ She writhed, turning towards the cool vinyl of the seat. _I want to…_ She hissed as the material chilled her sensitized flesh. _How does he know?_ She blushed as she squirmed, uncertain what to do. She pressed herself further into the seat, the vinyl sticking to her skin, and clenched her vaginal muscles rhythmically, trying to ease the ache. _I just…I need to…_ She stared furtively up at the windows, tempted to reach her hand into her panties. _But someone might see…_ She thought of what Puck had said, that someone would have to be right outside the window to see her. _Would he want to watch me, I wonder?_ She blushed again at the wanton train of thought, but her body was already languid, her mind's eye conjuring burning green eyes and a knowing smile looking down at her. With a groan, she surrendered to the urge, sucking in a breath to shove her hand under the waistband of her skirt, still pressed against the seat so she could just as easily have been sleeping...

Except for the way her legs twitched and her toes curled and uncurled as her hand found her clit, moist and throbbing. _This is insanity, Rachel. You know that._ But the memory of his hands, his teeth…She shivered, pressed hard on the bundle of nerves under her fingertips, moaned long and low into the seat. She swore she could smell his smell under the sweat and sex. _"Mine,"_ he’d hoarsely declared. The mere recollection sent a flood of heat to her core and she whimpered as she thrust three fingers inside her wetness. After Puck’s long, knowing fingers, her own were slightly unfulfilling, but the thought of his replacing hers had her muscles clenching spasmodically around her fingers, her orgasm cresting like a wave.

She gulped air raggedly as she settled down from her high, peeling her skin off the vinyl with a throaty chuckle. The sound, so unfamiliar, had her blushing even harder than her earlier arousal. _I sound…debauched._ She stretched, still angling her nakedness toward the seat , and let her head fall forward. _What am I_ doing? _I agreed to be his and his alone, admitted to my submissive tendencies..._ Her face burned as she recalled how easily he'd deciphered her secret, the great Rachel Berry wanting a strong hand to control her, to fulfill the dark cravings she buried... _performed fellatio twice…_ She pressed her hands to her face. _Forget about_ sounding _debauched – I think I_ am. She slipped one hand under her skirt, uncaring in her lust that the action bared her to the waist, and slowly moved her other hand lightly up her naked torso, trailing feathery fingertips across her breasts, her nipples. She choked out a gasping laugh as the dusky tips puckered tightly. _At this rate, by the time Puck gets back, I’ll be_ begging. The thought drew her up short. _Oh, Rachel. Are you really going to let it get that far? Are you really intending for him to…to…_

A vision flashed through her head of the two of them naked, Puck trapping her hands above her head as he caught her carotid artery with his teeth, turning her pliant and liquid, pressing her into the bedsheets with his hips, brushing his cock over her clit, and as heat flooded through her she arched desperately into her hand, rubbing furiously at her clit, her pussy spasming as she orgasmed, his name a prayer on her lips.

Puck watched with a satisfied smile as she lost herself in her passion. _This is gonna be fucking_ epic. _I_ cannot wait _to get my cock into that pussy. She’s so fucking kinky and sexy as hell...I never would’ve guessed_. He adjusted himself before he swung the door open.

Rachel gasped and jumped, moving to cover herself reflexively before her eyes widened in alarm. _Oh no…_

Puck fought a smirk at her reaction. He stood there silently. _What're you gonna do now, Berry? How dirty are you? And just how submissive?_

Rachel swallowed and slowly turned over, laying on her back and pulling her shirt open. She stayed that way quietly, as his eyes seared her. Her heart pounded even as heat pooled in her core. _This is crazy..._

_Learning already…_ "Good,” he acknowledged smugly. He motioned her to sit up, turned on the car, and pulled away from the house.

She angled herself towards him to shield her naked breasts from the light, but he shoved her back flat against the seat and pinched her nipples. "There’s no hiding, Berry, so don’t even try,” he said firmly, as he roughly kneaded her left breast. _Let's test those limits a little bit more._ "Just close your eyes,” he whispered as he released her breast. He turned on the radio, quickly finding the song that had started playing his head on his iPod.

The hard hit of the bass vibrated through Rachel’s body, and she barely contained a moan as that secret dark side of her recognized the song. _I can't...oh God..._

"Close your eyes, Berry," he demanded, fisting his hand in her hair so she turned startled eyes to his.

She obediently closed them as her breath came and went in shallow gasps. _He must know. How could he have chosen so perfectly..._

Puck stifled his groan as she unconsciously licked her lips. He watched her shiver with every thump of the bass and felt his cock grow even harder. _Shit, she's gonna cum just from feeling the vibrations of that beat._ He kept one hand on the wheel, the other tangled in her brown locks, as he leaned towards her. He used the hand in her hair to drag her close to his mouth, nipping at her neck, and huskily whispered the lyrics into her ear.

****_"You let me violate you_  
You let me desecrate you  
You let me penetrate you  
You let me complicate you" 

She shivered as his voice wrapped itself around her, chills rising along her skin. _Dear God, what have I started..._

He felt her shudder against him and laughed. "Sing the next verse, Berry," he said suggestively. _If you can..._

Rachel sighed as he nipped at her neck again, and moaned as he repeated his request into her skin. She nodded helplessly and he rewound to let her breathily echo the lyrics.

****_"Help me; I broke apart my insides_  
Help me; I've got no soul to sell  
Help me; the only thing that works for me  
Help me get away from myself..." 

_Fuck this_. Puck swung his truck over to the side of the road, throwing it in park as his cock throbbed painfully. He yanked her head back. "Open your eyes," he demanded hoarsely.

Rachel jolted out of the sexual haze she was in at the harsh sound of his voice and blinked at him. _Oh my God, this is..._

He rewound the iPod again, and stared into her eyes hotly as he rasped out the chorus.

**_"I wanna fuck you like an animal..."_ **

Puck ran his right hand down from her hair down the side of her face, dragging his thumb across her lower lip as she groaned.

**_"I wanna feel you from the inside..."_ **

His left hand skimmed up her thigh and around to roughly grab her ass.

**_"I wanna fuck you like an animal,"_** he growled, nipping her earlobe. He used the leverage of his left hand and hauled her across the seat towards him. He pressed her down beneath him, nestled his hips between hers -- _Fucking short skirt is_ killing _me_ \-- thrusting rhythmically as he finished the verse.

**_"My whole existence is flawed  
You get me closer to God..."_ **

Rachel opened heavy lidded eyes as she struggled to breathe without moaning. Puck's eyes burned into hers and she cried out as he yanked her head back to expose her neck. He sucked and licked at the spot where her neck and shoulder met. "Would you let me fuck you, Berry? Right here?" The song kept playing in the background as he drove her further into the spell of her own lust.

**_"You can have my isolation; you can have the hate that it brings  
You can have my absence of faith; you can have my everything"_ **

She groaned as the air turned thick around them again. The pounding bass sent dark thrills through her, Puck filled her vision, and her pussy felt so achingly empty. "Noah..." she moaned.

****_"Help me; you tear down my reason_  
Help me; it's your sex I can smell  
Help me; you make me perfect  
Help me become somebody else" 

He nipped his way down to her breasts, arching over her to keep thrusting, his dick straining to get at her. _I want to fucking_ defile _you_. He watched her face as he licked at the underside of her right breast, nipping gently.

"Noah!" she cried, bucking her hips towards him.

_Fuck yeah_. He did it again, and she bucked against him again, with a gasping sigh. "So?" he whispered, tracing his tongue in slow loops around her breast, closing in on her nipple but not making contact. "Would you let me take you right here, Berry? Rip those panties off you and shove my cock inside you so deep, you'll taste me on your tongue?"

****_"I wanna fuck you like an animal_  
I wanna feel you from the inside  
I wanna fuck you like an animal  
My whole existence is flawed  
You get me closer to God..." 

Rachel writhed as the physical and mental stimulation had her crawling out of her skin. _Oh God, I can't take this...I need..._

Puck moved back up to her ear. "Or should I say, taste me on your tongue _again?_ "

Rachel moaned and squirmed as she felt herself getting wetter. _Oh God..._ "Yes..." she whispered brokenly. Puck ground his erection into the valley between her thighs as she thrashed her head on the seat. Waves of heat pooled low and she waited, torn between panic and bliss. _Oh Rachel...what have you done..._

He moved back down to her breasts and gave the left one the same treatment as the right, as his hands pushed her skirt up and starting pulling her panties down.

Rachel shivered, wide-eyed. _This is so much...too much..._

He looked up at her as he simultaneously pushed her up in the seat and slid down himself, the panties shoved in his pocket again. _Mine._ He breathed hotly against her entrance, darting his tongue out to take small licks that had her keening low in her throat.

"Please..." she begged. _I can't take much more of this before I lose my mind._

Puck laughed and bit down gently on her clit, sending her hips soaring into the air as she cried out. As he released his bite, he thrust two fingers inside her and kept them perfectly still. He looked up at her from the length of her body. _Shit, she's stacked, and kinky, and responsive as hell. And no one would guess but me..._ He licked along the crease where her pelvis and thigh met and sucked hard over her hip bone, determined to leave a hickey. _You won't be able to touch yourself without seeing my mark on you, Berry...As it should be, from now on._ "Should I fuck you now? Is that what you want?" he asked hoarsely. He groaned as he felt her pussy contract around his fingers inside her and started to thrust them ever so slowly in and out.

Rachel moaned, thrusting her hips at his hand desperately.

"Uh-uh," he scolded, withdrawing his fingers as she cried out. He crawled back up her body and fisted his hand in her hair again, growing harder at the gasping moan she gave. He looked her in the eye as he spoke. "You don't get to cum until I tell you, Berry, until I _make_ you." He laughed darkly. "And if you _do_ cum, without my permission..." He let his voice trail off as her eyes widened.

She gasped, every muscle in her body going still. _No, no you can't possibly cut me off for that!_ "But..." She licked her lips. "But you can't blame me," she pleaded. "I can't...I can't control it, you..."

His gaze turned cold. "You will, Berry, or else you'll be punished." He smirked, tugged on her hair. "Maybe I should say you _won't_ be punished. I think you'd _like_ being punished, wouldn't you," he said knowingly. "You _like_ being a bad girl."

"I...I..." _I think he's going to be the death of me..._

"Let's test it. I'm gonna go down on you. And you're not gonna cum until I say so." His cock hardened as he held her gaze.

Rachel swallowed hard and nodded as she squirmed on the seat. _I don't know if I can take this..._

"You want to cum so bad, don't you," Puck taunted as he licked his way down her body. _Just as badly as I want to rail you._

She arched into his tongue, writhing as he detoured to lick and bite down the sides of her stomach. _How am I supposed to fight this?_ she thought desperately.

"Say it," he demanded, moving back up to lick at her breast again. _Come on, Berry, cross the line..._

She moaned and took a desperate breath. "I..." She writhed as he made his way back to her pussy. He took a delicate lick at her clit and her hips arched up off the seat. "Oh, Noah, _please_..."

He slid one finger inside her, gently massaging the bundle of nerves that had her writhing. He licked again, so softly as to be a whisper of a touch.

She felt her pussy throb and squeeze. "Noah...I..."

He slipped a second finger in, rotated both against her G spot, and sucked at her clit.

"Please...Noah, _please_..." she choked out. She twitched as she fought down her body's responses. " _Noah_..."

He smiled wickedly up at her and kept sucking. _I'm gonna take you right to the edge, and shove you over..._ He bit down on her clit, just hard enough to get her hips off the seat again.

_Oh, please...I..._ She squirmed desperately. "Please let me come!" she begged in a choked whisper, tears springing to her eyes as she fought herself.

He stopped sucking her clit to laugh. " _No_ ," he said. "Not tonight. But you...Berry...you're a fucking wet dream." He slid his fingers in and out slowly and watched her eyes. "This is all you're going to get tonight. When I take you home, you won't touch yourself, you won't get yourself off. You'll wait. Because I said so." His eyes burned into hers. "And you _don't_ want to disobey me."

She shuddered and gasped, her eyes falling shut.

He plunged a third finger in, hard and fast, and started thrusting them in and out, ramming them deep. _Ride the edge with me, Berry, come on..._

Her eyes flew open. "Noah!"

_Yes..._ "You're not gonna come," he ordered, crawling up her body to stare into her eyes. _You are all mine, Berry, and you know it._ He kept thrusting, harder, deeper, rubbing his thumb over her clit.

_But I_ need _to, so badly..._ Rachel thrashed on the seat. "Noah, I can't...you're gonna make me..." She felt feverish, itchy under the skin. _I have never been so aroused in my life._

He fisted his hand in her hair, tilted her head back. " _No_."

"Noah," she pleaded, "you make me..." She swallowed. _He's been waiting for me to say it._ "You make me want to come so bad," she whispered, blushing deeply.

He smiled a predator's grin. _I'm gonna break you bit by bit. You're gonna be the hottest, kinkiest fuck around. And you'll be_ mine. "Good." He withdrew his fingers as she cried out, wiped them across her naked breasts, got up, and started the car.

Rachel shivered as she sat up, feeling vulnerable and empty. _I thought...I thought he'd let me orgasm if I admitted the depth of my need!_ She squirmed and looked over at him timidly. "May I...may I get dressed?" she whispered.

Puck laughed and pulled her to him to bite her bottom lip. "What a fast learner you are, Berry, knowing to ask. Guess all that drive you have applies to sex and submission too." _The things I'm gonna do to you..._ He released her and squeezed her breasts roughly. "Yes, you may."

She buttoned up what buttons remained on her shirt, and fastened her jacket. _I really hope my fathers are asleep_. She looked out the window and realized she was a block away from home. "Um...may I..." She blushed. "May I have my underwear back?"

He laughed again. _Last lesson for the night, Berry._ "No. And I want you to lift your skirt for me when you're on the porch."

A rush of wetness surged to her pussy as Rachel went crimson. _For everyone to see?!_ "Noah! I...I _can't_ _!_ "

He only smiled knowingly. _What did I tell you about obedience?_ "You _will_. Because you are gonna dream about this tonight. You're probably gonna cum in your dreams. And when you do, you're gonna know that I _own_ you now, Berry. And no matter what I tell you to do, whether you understand it or not..." He wrapped her hair around his hand and pulled roughly, baring her throat again. He bit down over her carotid artery, only letting up when he felt her sag against him as desire took over. He moved up to glare into her wide startled eyes. "You want me, and you want me to control you." He released her violently and slammed the truck into park. "Keep that skirt up until I flash my lights," he commanded. "You know what happens if you don't." _And you're already too fucking hooked to risk that._

Rachel swallowed and licked her lips. "Noah-"

Puck looked at her coldly. "Your choice, Berry. That's it."

She opened the car door, glancing back at him as she got out. _He really means it._ She looked up and down the length of her block. _There are lights out, that's a good sign. And no one's around, really._ She turned to look at her house and cringed. _Except for the lights on all over at my house._

He watched her register her fathers' consciousness with a smirk. _Do it._

Rachel closed her eyes as her stomach turned. _This is it, Rachel. You're either in deeper, or left in the cold._ Images of Puck dominating her moved behind her eyelids, her body going liquid and restless, and she slowly lifted her skirt.

_Fuck, yes, she's mine. No fucking question. I'm gonna tear you apart. And you are gonna love it. You're gonna get used to begging, Berry, and I'm gonna enjoy every minute of it._ He flashed his lights, and peeled off.

**_"Through every forest, above the trees_  
Within my stomach, scraped off my knees  
I drink the honey inside your hive  
You are the reason I stay alive..."**

****


	5. Reach Out and Touch Someone, Part 5 of "The Games They Play", Puck/Rachel, NC-17

**Title** : Reach Out and Touch Someone  
 **Pairing,Character(s):** Puck/Rachel  
 **Rating** : NC-17  
 **Word Count:** 1697  
 **Spoilers** : Through Mattress for now.  
 **Summary** : Part 5 of “The Games They Play.” Rachel gets another lesson in obedience. Turns out Puck’s arsenal is much more than just his body.

***

Rachel shut the bedroom door behind her and leaned against it for a moment, trying desperately to slow the pounding of her heart. _What am I doing? Better yet, what is_ he _doing? Noah Puckerman, notorious sex fiend, and he's attracted to me? Could it be that…that maybe just like I’ve been secretly craving something like this…so has he?_ She pressed her hands to her burning cheeks and shook her head. _This is crazy. Like a fever dream. The light of day will show the truth. This was just…temporary insanity._ She took off her coat and hung it in her closet. It was only on her way back that she caught sight of her reflection with a gasp. _Thank goodness the daddies were just sleeping on the couch with the TV on!_ She raised a hand to her hair, mussed and tangled from his fingers, and counted down her blouse buttons. _The top three need to be replaced…_ As she trailed down to her skirt she realized it had twisted halfway around. _I am a complete wanton!_  She threw herself down on her bed, squirming as her core ached and yearned. She closed her eyes. _There’s no way he would know…_ She opened her eyes and sat up to  furiously strip the clothes from her body, tossing them around the room haphazardly. _I just can’t help it, he drove me insane!_ She threw herself down on her bed, letting the cool sheets soothe her sensitized skin as she grazed a hand down her body to her thighs and the heat between them.  She brushed a spot that made her wince and opened her eyes. _Oh my…he left…he left a hickey…_ She touched it gingerly, remembering the feeling of his mouth, his hands…

_“Ohhhh, Sweet Caroline…”_ Her phone buzzed and sang from the depths of her bookbag, abandoned across the room. She bolted up from the bed. _I never changed his ringtone...I can’t believe he’s calling!_ “He-hello?” she stammered.

Puck grinned on the other end of the line. “You sound out of breath there, Berry,” he said suggestively. _Ha, I fucking_ knew _it._ “Did I…interrupt something?”

Rachel blushed and irrationally looked around the room. _Oh my goodness, what am I doing?!_ She ran back to the bed and dived under the covers, pulling them up to her neck. “I, uh…I was just getting changed and –“

“Are you _naked_ , Berry? Are you naked on the phone with me?”

She swallowed hard. _I probably shouldn’t have said_ that _either._  “Yes,” she whispered.

Puck groaned as he flopped onto his bed. _Holy shit, this is better than I expected._ “Were you trying to get yourself off? After I told you _not_ to?” he growled. The image of her naked on that ridiculously frilly bed had him hard instantly. “Am I gonna have to cut you off?”

“N-no!” she protested. “No, I swear, I …all right maybe I _thought_ about it, but…but I saw…”

He smiled as he guessed. “You saw I marked you.” _Which is exactly why I did it right on your thigh._

A rush of wetness and heat shot straight to Rachel’s pussy. “Yes…” she whispered again.

“You _like_ it.” His voice was knowing.

She could hear his smug smirk through the phone. “It’s highly inappropriate but permissible since it’s not immediately-“

“You like it,” he said darkly, commandingly. “Don’t lie.”

This time his tone was like a slap to a recalcitrant child. Chastened, she apologized. “I…I _do_. It makes me…”

“It makes you horny. It turns you on,” he supplied. _As it’s supposed to._ __

“Yes,” she whispered again, pulling the covers over her head. “What am I doing?” she said. _Oh no!_   She clapped a hand over her mouth as she realized what she’d blurted out.

Puck stared at the phone for a moment. “What?”

“I’m sorry! I just…this is so…”

“You were less awkward with my dick in your mouth.” He hardened as he thought about it.

“Noah!” she exclaimed as she flushed.

“I see we still have work to do, Berry. I guess I’m gonna have to convince you how much you want this.” _Because I sure as shit want it._

“I – what?” _Is he really fighting to keep me in this…_ whatever _this is?_

“I told you already – you’re _mine_ , Berry,” he growled.

_Oh my – I was – I was_ right!She bit her lip as heat washed through her.

 “I’m going to turn you into the kinkiest piece of ass ever, and keep you all to myself,” he continued. He rubbed a hand over his hardening length. “Got it?”

Rachel moaned and squirmed. “God, Noah…”

Puck tsked at her. “Berry, do I really have to remind you of our faith again?”

She jerked as she recalled the feel of the sting on her clit, the _itch_ it left in its wake. “I’m sorry, Noah, you just…you make me so crazy! I feel out of control and I think I like it but then I _don’t_ or I feel like I _shouldn’t_ and it all just seems so mu-“

“Shut up,” he growled. _Enough doubting, I’m gonna remind you._ “I want you to put your phone on speaker and put your hands down at your sides. Tell me when you’ve done it. And I’ll hear the difference of speakerphone, you know I will.”

Startled, Rachel moved to comply. _What is he going to do? Good thing my bedroom is soundproofed…_ She put the phone down on the pillow next to her head and closed her eyes.

“Wait – are you under the covers?” he asked.

“Yes,” she said, confused. “Does it…does it matter?”

“What kind of sheets do you have, Berry?” He kicked his shoes off and swung fully onto the bed.

Rachel swallowed and licked her lips. “Silk,” she whispered.

Puck pounded his head against the mattress behind him. _Shit, I gave up way too easily the first time! Silk fucking sheets?_ Damn _, I’m a moron._ “Take off the comforter so the only think laying on your body is the silk sheet,” he said hoarsely. He loosened his belt and unbuttoned his jeans, guiding his rock hard cock out of his underwear and into his free hand. _Finn is never gonna get to experience any of this if I can help it. He wants Quinn? He can_ have _her…_ “Did you?”

Rachel bit her lip as she reached out to do as he’d asked. “Yes, I did,” she said quietly, shivering. _What does he have in mind? Why does he want me in only the sheet?_

“Close your eyes again, Berry.” His voice hypnotized her and her eyes fluttered shut. “Are they closed?” he asked.

“Yes,” she breathed. She writhed against the rapidly heating sheets. _I think I might burst into flames from the inside..._ __

“Good.” Puck let his own eyes close as he stroked himself slowly. _How the fuck is_ foreplay _with Berry hotter than_ fucking _anyone else?_  “I’m pulling the sheet down, Berry, and you can feel the chill in the room.”

She shivered.

“I nip at your ear, sink my teeth into your neck, and you arch right up into me.” His voice was velvet in the darkness.

Her hips lifted, twitched.

“I grab your ass and grind you right into me, you’re so fucking wet that I just glide right along.” His whisper was rough, like he was barely restraining himself from something. From _her._

She ground back against the mattress, spinning circles against the silk.

“Are you close, Berry? Huh? Do you wanna cum? You want my fingers inside you right now, don’t you?” He quickened his strokes as he remembered how tight she was, the feeling of her hot and wet against his fingers ghosting over him.

She writhed, moaning. “Noah…” Her hips pounded a desperate tattoo against the air.

_Fuck._ His strokes along his shaft started to lose rhythm as his balls tightened. “Do you know what I’m doing right now, Berry?”

“Wh-what?” she groaned, heat suffusing her skin. _He’s driving me mad. I’m going to spontaneously combust._ __

“I’m jerking off, thinking of you. Remembering how fucking _tight_ your pussy was around my fingers, and the fucking _sounds_ you made. You talk a lot, but when you’re turned on…then you can say as much as you want. You make the _sexiest_ noises. Wasn’t there that musical about the stripper? You must be trying to be her, and _damn_ it turns me on.” He pressed his phone between his head and shoulder, groping for the tissues. _Phone sex with Berry and I’m about to fucking cum. Fucking Twilight Zone._

Rachel arched her hips off the bed, squeezing her thighs together desperately. “Gypsy Rose,” she gasped. “Noah, I’m going to…you’re going to make me…” She writhed against the silk like a snake, goosebumps rising as her skin found the cool spots in the sheet.

“What, Berry? Tell me. What?” His grip tightened, tissues in hand as his toes started to curl. _Fuck._

“Noah, you’re gonna make me come,” she panted. “Can I? Please _please?”_ she keened.

His eyes rolled back into his head as his balls tightened, spasms wracking him as he orgasmed. _Holy shit._ He bucked against the mattress into the wad of tissues. _That was the fucking sexiest thing I’ve ever fucking heard._ His breath whooshed out as he sank back down into the bed, hand falling limply aside from his spent cock. “Tell me what you’re doing with me, Berry,” he panted.

_This is…this is what he wanted all along._ “I’m yours,” she said brokenly as she writhed helplessly.

He smiled, eyes closed, “You better not fucking forget it again. If you do…” He smirked. “If you do, I’m gonna fucking push you up against the lockers in the middle of school, stick my hand up your skirt and my fingers in your pussy until you cum for me in front of _everyone_ and _yes,_ Berry, you can cum now.”

She screamed as she clenched so hard her wetness seeped out into a puddle on the silk beneath her.

Puck laughed as he heard her. “Of _course_ your room is soundproofed. I should’ve fucking guessed. Berry, this is the beginning of something fucking _amazing_. Sweet dreams.” He hung up the phone.

***

**A.N.** : So I went to start writing about Rachel's weekend as Puck's love slave and this came out. Oops. LOL. Hope you don't mind!  
  



	6. Playtime: Part 6a of "The Games They Play", Puck/Rachel, NC-17

**Title** : Playtime  
 **Pairing,Character(s):** Puck/Rachel  
 **Rating** : NC-17  
 **Word Count:** 2534  
 **Spoilers** : Through Sectionals.  
 **Summary** : Part 6a of “The Games They Play.” Written for the Glee!Kink Meme. Prompt: Rachel spends the weekend tied to Puck's bed as his personal love slave. This one’s for you, harmlesslie. Hope I do it justice!

***

When Rachel walked into school the next morning, she opened her locker and gasped. _Are those…are those my…_ She stuffed yesterday’s panties into the bottom of her rolling backpack and furtively read the note. “ _Ask Finn. I’ll see you after school.”_  She swallowed and looked around the hall for Puck, the ghost of yesterday afternoon heating her blood.  _Relax, Rachel. There’s no way he would_ openly _show any change_ during _school._ She started collecting her books and faltered as she recalled his words as he’d let her out of the car. _“And no matter what I tell you to do, whether you understand it or not...”_ She shivered, and took the note as permission to pursue Finn’s participation with her normal obsessive enthusiasm.

When he ultimately didn’t appear, she wondered whether Puck had had anything to do with it.

They didn’t speak to each other, not even in Glee, but as Rachel walked out to the parking lot, Puck’s truck rumbled to a stop next to her.

_I’ve been waiting all fucking day for this._ “Get in,” he ordered.

Heat pooled in her core and spread through her body at the sound of his voice. _I almost convinced myself I dreamed this…_ She opened the passenger door and boosted herself into the cab, hauling her bag up behind her and slamming the door shut.

Puck fisted his hand in her hair, yanking until she cried out. “You _don’t_ slam the door to the truck, Berry. _Apologize_.”

Her pussy throbbed as her eyes fluttered shut in pleasure. “I…I’m sorry,” she stuttered breathlessly. “I won’t – I – w-won’t-“

Puck kept wrapping her hair tighter around his fist, and hauled her lips to his. His teeth worried her lower lip as she moaned, his tongue licking after to soothe the sting. _Just as fucking hot as I remember._ He threw the truck in park and grabbed her waist to draw her into his lap. _I want to fucking tear you apart._ __

Rachel groaned and pressed herself closer shamelessly, grinding into his crotch. _I feel like I’m going to crawl out of my skin if I don’t –_ __

Smirking, Puck tore his lips away from hers and whispered in her ear, “Guess that’s what happens when we’re both used to having multiple orgasms by now.” _Fucking_ amazing _ones too._ __

She couldn’t contain the shiver, and Puck’s resulting laughter only sent the darkness thrumming further into her blood. _What do I have to do to get him to get me – hmm…_ Rachel licked her lips and slithered her way down his body, kneeling on the floorboards.

_I like how you think, Berry…_ He unbuttoned and unzipped his fly and gestured grandly for her to continue while he put the truck back in drive and pulled away from the school.

She exhaled shakily and drew his cock out through his underwear. _I shouldn’t want to do this so much…I shouldn’t…_ She snaked her tongue out and across the head of his penis, both of them groaning. “You really do taste delicious,” she whispered, sucking the tip into her mouth slowly. She increased the suction as she drew more of his shaft into her mouth.

_Fuck yeah._ He slid a hand down to the back of her neck, pressing slightly. “C’mon, Berry, I know you can do better than that,” he said huskily. “Take me deeper, I want to fuck the back of your throat again.”

Rachel whimpered around his cock and Puck’s hips jerked involuntarily, burying himself deep in Rachel’s mouth.

“Oh, _fuck_ yeah,” he groaned. _This arrangement is fucking perfect._

Heat poured through her and pooled in her core as her panties grew wet with her desire. She moaned as she licked at him, rubbing her thighs together restlessly. _I’m such a wanton with him…and I can’t bring myself to care…_ __

Puck choked out a laugh as he noticed, “A little turned on there, Berry? You wanna cum too?”

She looked up at him, his cock still in her mouth and the heat in her gaze and the sight of her, so innocent and vulgar, had him thrusting harder into her mouth, the muffled noises she made driving him insane.

“ _Fuck_ , Berry, no gag reflex and your moaning is gonna get me off so fast…Your throat fucking _vibrates_ around my cock, it’s fucking _amazing_.”

_Good, I_ want _to make you crazy,_ she thought helplessly, humming ‘Don’t Rain on My Parade’ as she bobbed her mouth up and down on his shaft.

Puck shifted restlessly as the tingling spread from his balls through his pelvis. “I’m gonna cum,” he growled in warning. Rachel only worked herself up and down faster and he groaned as he emptied his load into her mouth. As she swallowed, he twitched and gasped. “You feel so fucking good,” he said hoarsely.

Rachel licked her lips as she sat up in the seat, drying Puck’s spent shaft with the napkins in the glove compartment. _I may be Rachel freaking Berry at school, but the great Noah Puckerman is here with_ me. She allowed herself a small smile as she glanced at him and then out the window. _Wait…_ “Noah, where are we?”

Puck threw the truck in park and turned to her with a dark smile. “I figure I should return the favor, don’t you think?”

Rachel flushed. _Yes, please!_ She nodded shyly.

Puck pushed her back to lay on the seat, lowering himself over her to lie between her legs. “Good, ‘cause I want to drive you fucking _insane_ , I want you _screaming_.”

She groaned and squirmed, wriggling her hips against him. “Please…” she whispered.

“Just remember what I said yesterday, Berry, I’ll let you know when you can cum.” He smirked at her before lowering his head to her neck, nipping and licking at the line of it. He trailed his right hand down her side to circle her wrist, drawing it up above her head. Her breath hitched. _Fuck yeah._ He repeated the action on her left arm and bit his lip as her hips thrust upward instinctively. “It makes you fucking _hot_ when you’re out of control, Berry. Tell me.” His left hand encircled both her wrists firmly, while his right hand slowly flicked open the buttons of her blouse. “ _Tell me,”_ he repeated.

“I find…I find the idea of not being in control in the bedroom highly arousing,” she gasped.

He lowered his head to the curve of her collarbone, nipping just enough to cause a small jolt of pleasurable pain. “Who do you want to have control then, Berry? Huh?” he breathed into her skin. He licked a slow swirling path to the edge of her bra. His right hand coaxed the cup of the bra off her breast and his tongue twirled over the sensitized mound in random patterns.

Rachel moaned as she felt his cock starting to harden against her again. “Y-you,” she groaned, “Only you…”

Puck licked her nipple to a tight bud and bit down just enough to have her inhaling sharply. “Don’t you forget it,” he growled against her breast. He slid his hand down to her leg, stroking slowly up her thigh to trace the edge of her underwear. “Lace, Berry?” he breathed lowly. “I like it.” He eased one finger into her dripping pussy, slowly pushing in and out. As he withdrew the first, he added a second finger and repeated the stroke, moving them rhythmically and steadily.

She squirmed on the seat as teased her, her inner muscles clenching around his fingers. “Noah…” she moaned.

“Are you ready to go further, Berry? You ready for me to take you?” He sped up the motion of his fingers, watching as her eyes went dark and vague. “You ready to feel my cock deep inside your pussy? Huh? To feel me thrusting against you, pounding away?” He punctuated each question with a curl of his fingers into her G-spot, rubbing hard at her clit as she thrashed beneath him.

“ _Noah_ …”

“This weekend, Berry, after Sectionals, win or lose, I don’t give a shit, you’re _mine._ It’s time to show you exactly what that means,” he said firmly, adding a third finger to his assault as Rachel gasped.

Rachel struggled and squirmed as the pressure built through her core, her body tingling. “N-Noah, I’m going to –“

“ _Cum_ , Berry, cum for me,” he growled as he caught her earlobe tightly between his teeth.

She arched up off the seat, grinding hard into his hand as she moaned desperately. “ _N-Noaaaaah…”_ Her hips twitched as she shuddered.

“Do you want to be mine, Berry?” he asked, licking at her ear as he withdrew his sticky fingers.

“Y-yes,” she whispered. _So much it scares me…_

“Tell me how much, tell me what you want…” _I want to hear you say it, I want to know that you fucking feel it too._ His voice wrapped around her like velvet as she melted in the afterglow of her orgasm.

“I want to be yours, Noah, I…I want you to make me yours completely,” she said breathily. _Maybe even more than I want to breathe…_ “I want _you_ …”

“How am I gonna make you mine? Awfully vague for someone so smart,” he teased as he nipped his way back down to her breast. _Talk dirty to me, Berry, you can do it…_ __

“I want…I want you to…” She turned her face to the seat, breathing deeply to contain the flush in her cheeks and the heat in her blood. _Rachel, what are you doing?_

He took a slow lick of her breast as she shuddered against him. _Don’t back out on me now…_ “Tell me…” he whispered again, slowly sucking her nipple into the tight suction of his mouth.

“I want you to _fuck_ me,” she burst out, the pull of his mouth against her breast drawing heat from deep within her core. _Rachel!_ “I want…I want you to take me, and I want you to make me…to make me _come_ …I want to…I want you to tell me what _you_ want so I can…so I can pleaseyou…” she gasped.

Puck groaned. “ _Fuck_ , Berry, you keep talking like that I’m going to take you right here, right now,” he growled. _Everything she fucking says just makes me want her more…_ He fisted his hand in her hair and dragged her back to look in her eyes. “Make something up, but you’re _mine_ this weekend. No going home, no phone calls, just you and me and the filthy, kinky, fucking erotic shit we’re going to get into. Figure it out, but make sure no one bothers you, got it? I want you all to myself.” _I am going to make sure that you are so fucking addicted to this, to me, that you won’t ever look at Hudson again._ __

She nodded dazedly. _No turning back now…_ she thought dizzily. “W-what about…what about your mother and –“

“Girl Scout field trip, Mom’s chaperoning, they won’t be back till Sunday night. No excuses, Berry, I’m telling you right now that one way or another, you’re _mine_ after Sectionals.” _And way after that if I have anything to say about it._ __

She swallowed hard at the glittering look in his eyes and nodded again. _God, yes…_ __

_I don’t know how the fuck I’m going to survive until Saturday…_ Puck kneaded her breast with his free hand. “Good,” he acknowledged. “And don’t you even think about getting yourself off before then, I want you so pent up that if I touch you, you’ll cum in a puddle at my feet.”

Rachel closed her eyes as sparks ignited through her blood. _The worst part is I can see that happening so easily…_ “You make me crazy,” she confessed, arching her hips towards him.

“Good,” he said again. _You make me want to tear your clothes off and fuck you into the ground._ “So long as I can get you off, that’s not a problem,” he said seductively.

Rachel half-laughed, half-groaned as she replied, “I don’t think bringing me to orgasm is ever going to be a problem for you.”

He smirked knowingly. “Damn right.” He shifted his attention to her left breast, licking and nibbling, sucking at her nipple until she gasped again.

“Noah,” she chastised, “you’re going to –“

“Exactly,” he said hotly, taking darting licks at her nipple until Rachel moaned long and low. “So what are you going to do?”

“M-make an e-excuse with my fathers and…and…spend the weekend,” she muttered, arching her hips against him reflexively. “Noah…” she pleaded.

“That’s right, Berry, that’s it…You want to cum?”

She nodded desperately. “ _Please_ ,” she begged.

He laughed darkly, “Who am I to deny you?” He reached his hand into her underwear again and pinched her clit hard as he bit down on her nipple.

Rachel screamed in ecstasy, bucking against him. “ _God_ , Noah…”

He twisted her clit between his fingers as she cried out. _I’m gonna fuck you so hard you won’t be able to_ walk _after this weekend._ Shit _, Berry._ “Blasphemy, Berry,” he chastised.

“You-your…your fault,” she managed. _I can’t think!_ “Can’t…can’t contain…”

Puck laughed in smug satisfaction as he bit down on her pulse point. Her body went loose and liquid and he groaned. “I don’t know how _I’m_ gonna contain myself from fucking you before this weekend.” He sucked slowly at the curve where her neck and shoulder met. “Guess I’m just gonna have to jerk off a lot,” he pondered aloud, “or else have you suck me off every day till then…”

_Damn it, Rachel, that shouldn’t turn you on…_ She moaned, her pussy aching, and she licked her lips.

“ _Fuck_ , Berry,” he groaned as he watched her. _I am an ass, to have missed all of this for so fucking long…_ “I’ve gotta take you home before I fucking take you right here.” With an effort he released her, panting as he sat up.

Rachel shook herself as the air cooled above her in the absence of his body. _Rachel! What has gotten into you?_ She buttoned her blouse and tried to smooth her hair, wincing as her fingers through her hair brushed a sore spot.

He smirked as he saw, starting the truck and pulling away. “You’re gonna need a scarf tomorrow,” he declared.

Rachel raised an eyebrow as she grabbed her compact out of her bag. “ _Noah!_ ” she exclaimed as she saw his mark. _Damn it!_ “On my collarbone?”

He grabbed her roughly, biting hard at her lower lip. “Just you fucking wait, you’re gonna have to wear stage makeup after this weekend. I’m gonna fuck you so hard you’re never gonna need those fucking star stickers again, you’re gonna see stars because that’s how good I’m gonna use you.”

Rachel gasped and squirmed as his words seduced her as his lips had done. _You are in over your head and it is too damn delicious to give up…_ “U-use me?” she questioned hesitantly.

“Yeah, Berry, use you, and teach you, and mold you. I told you, you’re all fucking mine.” He jerked to a stop in front of her house. “Sweet dreams, Berry,” he said with a smirk. “Of me, I’m sure.”

She could only nod as she stumbled out of the truck, taking care to gently close the door.

***

**A.N.** I fully intend to have the whole weekend done this weekend. Wish me luck, and let me know what you think!


	7. Dark Like Silk, Part 6b of "The Games They Play," Puck/Rachel, STRONG NC-17

**Title** : Dark Like Silk  
 **Pairing,Character(s):** Puck/Rachel  
 **Rating** : NC-17  
 **Word Count:** 3497  
 **Spoilers** : Through Sectionals.  
 **Summary** : Part 6b of “The Games They Play.” Written for the Glee!Kink Meme. Prompt: Rachel spends the weekend tied to Puck's bed as his personal love slave. ****

**A.N.:**  Tried to figure out how to deal with the whole Babygate revelation that happens in this timeline, which gives me the choice of making this completely PWP or to at least somewhat deal and keep the porn and plot combo going. Hope you don’t mind, I chose the second. If you do mind, there’s smut, just skim down till you see the dirty words. ;)

***

Thursday brought another day where nothing between them had changed at school, but in Glee…Rachel watched Puck fall away and Noah appear when Quinn fell and wondered at it. _Is there something going on there? Am I…am I just standing in for Quinn?_   She swallowed her questions as she got into his truck, and swallowed his cock instead.

Puck focused on the feel of her mouth and the thought of the weekend to come to chase thoughts of Quinn from his head. “Did you make your excuses, Berry?” he grunted hoarsely as he rammed hard into her throat.  He tugged her hair back until her hot liquid eyes met his. “Good,” he said harshly. “I’m gonna fuck you so hard the black and blues on your thighs are gonna last for _weeks_ ,” he continued, thrusting deeply.

Rachel shivered and moaned low in her throat, as Puck emptied into her mouth with a groan.

***

Friday, though…Friday was a disaster.

_Oh my God. Oh my God._ Rachel watched in horror as Finn hit Puck over and over again. _What have I done?_ _Forget about the crazy games we play, what have I_ done?The tears rolled down her face as real life and the dark fantasy she and Puck had created came violently crashing together.

When they passed in the hall, it was Noah looking at her, the boy beneath the brash exterior, and it was Rachel who gazed back, not the wanton Berry she’d become on his bench seat.

_Whatever this is, it’s over,_ she thought sadly as she looked into his eyes. _I know him well enough that he won’t screw up a chance to do right by that baby. He wants it too much. He would’ve fought back with his_ fists _if he didn’t._ __

_Damn, I’m gonna fucking miss this,_ he swore furiously in his head. He shoved his hands in his pockets to keep from grabbing her and fucking her just once against the lockers before he lost the chance.  _Sorry, Berry, it would’ve been un-fucking-believable._ __

Rachel swallowed and walked away, rubbing her arms against the shiver. _And so it ends,_ she sighed to herself.

***

_What in the world?_ She was shocked as he rolled to a stop in front of her.

“Get in,” he growled. _And fucking do it fast, I can’t fucking wait…_ __

Rachel practically leaped into the truck, throwing her bag uncaringly into the back. _Please, please…_ She turned wide eyes to him.

“She doesn’t want me,” he bit out harshly as he roughly grabbed the back of her head.

_Oh thank goodness…_ Rachel slid down the seat as she shivered, her pussy throbbing and wet.

He yanked her head back so her eyes met his. “I did the right thing. I manned up and offered and she turned me down.”

She nodded slowly, hypnotized by the heat in his green gaze. _You did, I know, you’re a good –_ __

“You’re _mine_ , nothing else between us now. _Mine_ , Berry.” _No secrets, no lies, just_ this _, how fucking much I want you, and how fucking much you want me._

She swallowed, nodding again. “Nothing else,” she parroted helplessly. _What are you – what is going on?_ __

Puck released his grip on her head to trail his hand down the side of her face, hooking her lower lip with his thumb to draw her mouth open as she moaned. “Hudson ran out on you. Like a fucking asshole. You told him the truth, and he fucking _ran_.”

She nodded once more, her breath hitching. _He…he_ did. _Finn left me behind._ Her eyes fluttered shut as her heart clenched.

“I _didn’t._ Not from _her,_ and not from _you_ , even though everything’s to _shit_ now.” He gripped her chin fiercely, turning her face up to his. “ _Nothing_ , Berry. Tell me.”

With a shuddering breath she whispered, “Finn ran away from everyone and you…you stayed.”

“And that’s why you’re fucking _mine._ _I_ am the one who you are going home with after Sectionals, _I_ am the one who is going to strip you naked and tie you down to my bed, and _I_ am going to be the first and fucking _only_ one to get to fuck that hot, tight little cunt. _Don’t you fucking forget it,_ and don’t you fucking _ever_ try to get out of it again. _Are we clear?”_ His face was half an inch away from hers as he finished speaking, his hot breath caressing her skin, his gaze searing fiercely into hers.

Rachel’s eyes rolled back into her head as her orgasm swept through her, buckling her to the floor. __

_Oh,_ fuck _yeah._ Puck whipped his cock out and shoved into her mouth, thrusting wildly as he coated her throat with his cum.

***

As New Directions triumphantly disembarked from the bus Saturday, still in costume, Rachel’s eyes darted to Puck.

He caught her gaze and smirked, green eyes heating to emerald as he licked his lips slowly. _Fucking_ epic. _And the perfect fucking set up._

“N-Noah,” she said quietly, hesitantly. “Can we – can we talk?”

“Fuck off, Berry,” he tossed over his shoulder. _And then…_

She ran after him and touched his arm. “Noah, I just want to – ”

“Fuck _off_ , Berry!” He shrugged off her hand even as his cock hardened in anticipation.

“No, I will _not_ ‘fuck off’, Noah, I’ve been _trying_ to talk to you all day!” She _had_ , by prearrangement. She marveled to herself, _Noah is even more devious than I give him credit for._

Puck snorted out a laugh. _She actually went for it, she said ‘fuck’, I wasn’t sure she had the balls._ “You _cursed,_ Berry?”

“Apparently vulgarity is the only thing you respond to!” she shrieked. _And I_ love _it…I_ crave _it…_ Heat flashed to flame through her body, radiating to her fingertips and she fought back a groan.

_Oh_ fuck _, Berry,_ his eyes glittered with heat and humor as he saw her arousal clear as day. “ _Damn_ , fine, get in before I fucking change my mind. You have until I get your crazy ass home.”

She slammed into the truck and he rounded to the driver’s side with a growl. “What the _fuck,_ Berry?!” he shouted. His eyes were cold as he glared at her. _You’re gonna fucking_ pay _for that._ __

Rachel‘s eyes fluttered shut as a shiver rolled through her.

“You fucking did that on _purpose_ ,” he whispered. “You fucking _want_ to see what I do.”

She nodded slowly, licking her lips as she sat back. “I figured it would drive you crazy…and I _want_ you to be crazy,” she whispered back.

Puck’s eyes closed as he groaned, hips rising in the seat as his slacks grew tighter. “Suck me off, Berry, I’ll last longer. And I intend to make you scream all _fucking_ night.”

“But we’re in front of the school!” she hissed.

He peeled out of the lot, and as he left the school and anyone who knew them in the rear view, she lowered herself to the floor, turning burning eyes up to him as she peeled his zipper down and freed his hard shaft for her mouth. She inched him slowly down her throat, never breaking eye contact.

“ _Fuck_ , you are such a cocktease, Berry, you _love_ driving me crazy…” He growled fiercely, “Tonight you’re gonna have to _really_ deal with me. You’re not gonna be able to do _anything_ unless I let you. So no _teasing_ – ” he thrust hard at her as she grunted, “and no driving me crazy so I lose my focus. I’m gonna make you _beg,_ ” he thrust again,“and I’m gonna make you _scream_ ,” another thrust, “and I’m gonna make you _lose_ ” – thrust – “your _fucking_ ” – Puck groaned as he thrust deeper – “mind,” he panted as he came, jerking against her as his balls tightened and pulsed. He hauled her up and bit her bottom lip tightly as she cried out, then shoved her into the seat. He pinched her nipples through her dress, aiming perfectly and making her cry out. “This is gonna be fucking _obscene,_ Berry, you know that, right?” he growled.

She moaned brokenly as her pussy tightened almost painfully. She squirmed at the hollow yearning between her thighs. “Yes,” she whispered. “I…I _want_ it to be,” she admitted.

Puck’s head spun as his cock hardened again. “ _Shit_ , Berry, I may have to fuck you on the side of the road,” he groaned.  

Rachel squirmed, her body arching serpentine against the seat. “Noah…” she moaned.

He smirked as he thudded his head back against the headrest. “Hold that thought, Berry, stay right on that fucking edge.” He pressed his foot more firmly against the gas.

***

Rachel licked her lips, practically vibrating with anticipation, as the truck jerked to a stop, rolling up into a driveway. _This is it, Rachel, no turning back._

“Get out,” he barked, breaking his own rule and slamming the door behind him as he launched himself out of the truck. _And fast, before I fucking throw you over my shoulder and carry you in myself._ He glared heatedly at her, challenging her to follow him. _C’mon, Berry, it’s time and you want it bad. So do I._

She swallowed hard and grabbed her bag, scurrying down from the cab hurriedly. _God, yes._ Her legs wobbled beneath her as her center went hot and liquid. Her lids lowered hazily for a moment before she recovered.

“Fuck,” he swore, hauling her up against him. Fuck _who can see._ He lowered his mouth to hers, nipping and tugging at her lips, sending his tongue sweeping through her mouth to lick hotly at her.

“Mmmmm…” she moaned into his mouth. She dropped her bag carelessly to the ground and wrapped her arms around his neck as she jumped on him.

Puck groped for her bag and turned towards his door, pressing her up against it as he dropped her bag and fumbled for his key. He unlocked the door by touch – _Thank God for all those drunken nights,_ he thought gratefully – and staggered into the house, yanking the bag in behind them and slamming the door.

Rachel’s head spun as she was turned around and around, her core throbbing and moist, her skin too hot and too tight. _Take me, take me right now, damn it..._ __

Puck tore his lips away, shoving her to the ground. “Strip,” he commanded raspily. “Take your dress and shoes and jewelry off right here. Are you wearing the bra and panties I gave you?”

She nodded wordlessly as she unzipped her dress and stepped out of it. _Rachel, you wanton!_  She blushed as she realized how she looked, bra, panties, heels and a delicate gold necklace.

“On second thought,” he grunted, grabbing her roughly, “stay right like that. Oh, _fuck_ , Berry. I can’t _wait_ to stick my cock in you.” He kissed her brutally, smiling darkly as he swallowed her moan. “Upstairs,” he murmured into her ear, lowering his hands to her hips to start her in the right direction.

Her breathing sped up as her heart rate did, both racing as heat flooded her. _I feel…feverish, just…out of control…_ She walked as he guided her, her hips swaying, the panties causing delicious friction over her clit. A deliberately placed pearl rubbed against it as she moved, and she bit her lip against the moan.

Puck saw her bite her lip and chuckled. “Is it getting to you, Berry?” he whispered into her ear. “Is that little silky pearl rubbing your clit? Is it getting you hot?”

“Y-yes,” she admitted.

“Good,” he growled, nipping her earlobe. He twisted her towards his door, reaching around her to open it and push her through with his hips.

Rachel whimpered as she felt his hardness and heat at her ass, the thong covering nothing of substance as his slacks rasped against her. _Oh my god…_ She stumbled into the room and gasped.

The bedside lamps were on, and shining in the light were… “ Cuffs? ” she whispered shakily. The metal hooks were mounted to fabric, as were the adjustable straps tethering the cuffs to the bed.

“Yes, _cuffs_ , Berry, how did you think I was tying you down? Feathers?” his dark voice came at her ear. “You ever wonder why I jumped all over this? ‘Cause I’ve been _waiting_ for this, to do this. To take control, to dominate, to _own._ ” His hands trailed up her body to cup her breasts, squeezing tightly as he forced her further into the room. “I want this as much as you do, Berry, it’s fucking _perfect_.” He spun her around and pushed her down onto the bed.

Rachel gasped as her back hit cold satin. _Oh my God, he really_ does _want this_ , she realized, goosebumps blooming over her skin.

Puck grabbed her left ankle and walked along the footboard of his bed, spinning her until her ankle lined up with the fabric cuff in the corner of the mattress. _Holy shit, this is really happening._ He wrapped the cuff around her ankle and fastened the Velcro strap, as his cock throbbed painfully.

“N-Noah,” she moaned.

He moved to her right ankle and repeated the process, adjusting his slacks. _Can’t even imagine what I’d do if I hadn’t gone commando._ “Berry,” he replied, staring into her eyes.

She groaned as he pulled the strap so she was held tight against the mattress, not an inch left to wriggle. “I…I want you,” she breathed desperately.

He smirked down at her as he moved to her right hand. “Oh, you’ll _have_ me, Berry, I promise you will.” _All of me and probably more than you fucking bargained for._ He rounded to her left hand and secured it to the bed as well.

Rachel made a helpless, pleading sound low in her throat. “ _Noah_ ,” she begged. _Touch me, please, just…_ __

Puck caught her gaze as he smiled darkly, reaching his right hand out to the top drawer of his nightstand. He withdrew a strip of silk. “Like I said, I’ve wanted this.” He wrapped the ends of the silk around his hands as he leaned in towards her. “I’ve thought about how I want it to be,” he continued, lowering the silk over her eyes.

Rachel squirmed up off the bed as the darkness descended. “Noah?” she questioned uncertainly.

“Shhh,” he said from next to her right ear. “What did I tell you?” _You know better._ He knotted the blindfold behind her head.

She took a shuddering breath as she relaxed back onto the mattress. “That I should do what you say even if I don’t understand why,” she answered. “That’s…that’s what you mean?”

“Yes,” he said huskily, leaning in to her left ear.

She shivered.

“Exactly,” he breathed over her mouth. “You don’t know where I’m going.”

She cried out as a single finger swept up her slick and swollen slit through the opening in her crotchless panties.

“So you feel everything that much more intensely,” he continued, licking quickly at her nipple, peeking out from the open-tipped bra he’d given her.

She shuddered against the sheets. “Oh _yes_ ,” she groaned brokenly. _I’m losing my mind…_

He bit gently down on her nipple as he pressed a finger to her clit. Rachel arched off the bed with a needy cry. Puck drew back and licked up the side of her stomach, nipping at random intervals. He sucked hard at the top of her left breast, wanting to leave his mark on her skin again. “You’re _mine,_ Berry, for as long as I want to tease you,” he flicked her clit, “and torment you,” he licked slowly at her nipple again.

She arched up off the bed, hands fluttering helplessly. “Noah,” she sighed. Her head tossed back and forth on the pillow. “Please…” she pleaded.

Puck stood and moved to the foot of the bed, examining his handiwork. “This is gonna be fucking _amazing,_ Berry,” he said smugly. He rounded to her right side, trailing a fingertip down the side of her body, laughing at the goosebumps he left in his wake. “Are you crazy yet?” he murmured huskily into her ear.

“Y-yes,” she gasped, twitching her hips reflexively.

“Tell me about it,” he instructed as he started unbuttoning his shirt. “Tell me how you feel, Berry.”

“I…I…” she struggled. “I feel like…I’m going to crawl out of my skin,” she choked out. He flicked a finger over her nipple and she inhaled sharply. “Like…like I want to…” She strained against the cuffs with a whimper. “I want you to tear me apart,” she confessed in a breathless rush of words. _The dark is making me insane…_ “Not knowing what’s coming is making me crazy…I…I’m totally helpless and it’s…it’s so…”

Puck tossed his undershirt into the corner as he smirked. _Of course she babbles in bed._ “Intense?” he offered, with a raised brow she wouldn’t see. “That’s what I want it to be.”

She nodded helplessly. “It _is,_ it’s so intense, it’s like…it’s like looking into the stage lights, just blinding but you want it so badly…”  A shiver rippled through her at the silence. “Noah?” she said tentatively.

Puck hovered over her, his thumb hovering over her trembling lower lip. He moved silently to the other side of the bed, opening the cooler he’d left there that morning. _Perfect…_ He slowly extracted what he needed and turned his attention back to her.

“N-Noah?” she asked again. _Did he…did he_ leave _me here?_  She swallowed and struggled, squirming. _Please don’t let this be some elaborate –_ “Ah!” she cried out, licking her lips in confusion. _I felt something, but I don’t taste anything. What on earth?_ “Noah?” she breathed.

He held the ice cube over her neck, watching the flinch as the cold water hit her skin, pooling in her collarbone. He slid the ice cube behind her ear, down the line of her throat, around her bra, over her exposed nipples.

Rachel shivered and moaned as she squirmed, goosebumps rising everywhere. “Oh _Noah,_ ” she whimpered.

He trailed the cube down her stomach, watching raptly as her abs contracted. He sank his teeth into the curve of her waist as she jerked and cried out his name.  

“Noah!” she called out, hands opening and closing impotently. “You’re…you’re making me – ” She panted heavily, thrusting her hips into the air, trying to find some way to assuage the empty ache in her pussy. “Please,” she groaned.

He continued trailing the ice cube down over the silk of her panties, rubbing slowly over her clit.

“ _Noah!”_  she keened, twitching her pussy towards his hand. “Oh, _God,_ Noah…” she choked out.

He ran the cube in circles around her clit. _Holy fuck, her skin’s so hot the ice is fucking_ melting.He shoved the cube between her swollen pussy lips and deep inside her as she arched into a bridge position on the bed.

She mewled incoherently as she thrashed on the bed, her inner muscles clenching against the cold intruder and sending frantic chills through her. “N-Noah, _please_ ,” she begged. “I can’t…I can’t take it, I need…Oh _God_ , I need you inside me so badly…” she whispered hoarsely.

Puck whipped his belt off, kicking his shoes off and stepping out of his slacks. He folded his belt in half, slapping it lightly against the insides of her thighs.

She jumped with each stroke. “ _Please_ , Noah, _please, please, please,_ ” she begged.

“Please _what_ , Berry?” he said darkly. “Tell me what you want.”

“I want _you_ ,” she breathed shakily. “I want…I want to be yours, completely,” she confessed, turning her head to the side. “ _Please,_ Noah, I want…I want…”

“Say it, Berry, and I promise I’ll come through. Just _say_ it,” he urged, tossing the belt aside.

“I want you to…to _fuck_ me, Noah, I want you to take me, hard, now, oh _god…”_ She squirmed helplessly, thrashing desperately against the sheets.

_Damn right_ , Puck thought hotly, as he whipped the blindfold off her.

She blinked slowly in the light, adjusting her eyes to see him rolling on a condom. “Noah,” she whispered as she swallowed.

He stalked back to the bed when he was covered and swiped a finger down her slit. “You’re so ready for me, Berry,” he growled, slipping his finger inside as she sighed in contentment. He curled his finger into her G-spot as he bit down on a nipple.

“ _Noah!”_ she cried as heat curled through her.

He pulled his finger out of her and released her nipple as he climbed onto the bed to kneel between her thighs.  He reached behind him and added slack to the bonds securing her ankles. “Tell me now, Berry…ask me _now,_ ” he commanded, hooking his arms under her thighs to line his cock up with her dripping wet entrance.

_This is it, Rachel_ , she realized. _I want him so badly…_ He hiked her higher towards him and her restraint shattered. “ _Please_ , oh, Noah, _please_ I need your cock inside me so badly…I – ”

“ _Fuck_ yes, Berry,” he grunted, and plunged his cock deeply inside her.

***

**A.N.** : Gah! I know, I know, that’s cruel! Believe me, it’s cruel to me too, but I have to _sleep_ , my darlings, I really do, and it’s 3 AM Eastern. I will try as hard as I can to get the other half of Saturday to you tomorrow, promise…I really hope you’re enjoying this, please let me know! Anonymous reviews enabled, IP logging off, I just want to know that this is fulfilling _other_ people’s fantasies and not just my own…


	8. Incineration, Part 6c of "The Games They Play", Puck/Rachel, NC-17

**Title** :  Incineration  
 **Pairing,Character(s):** Puck/Rachel  
 **Rating** : NC-17  
 **Word Count** : 840  
 **Spoilers** : Through Sectionals.  
 **Summary** : Part 6c of “The Games They Play.” Written for the Glee!Kink Meme. Prompt: Rachel spends the weekend tied to Puck's bed as his personal love slave. CLIFFHANGER OVER!   
  
***  
Rachel cried out as Puck plunged deep, shouting hoarsely. “ _Fuck_ , Berry,” he groaned again as he stayed motionless inside her.  
  
Rachel grabbed the straps by her hands as she arched up. “Oh, _Noah_ ,” she gasped, eyes heavy lidded and desperate.  
  
He leaned down to savage her lips with his, biting down with a groan as his hips involuntarily twitched him deeper. “ _Fuck_ …” he groaned, tearing his lips from her and stilling himself with effort, “you okay?”  
  
She nodded rapidly, turning wide brown eyes to his. _So much more than okay…that didn’t even hurt…I want…I_ _just …_“Noah…I…you feel…” She swallowed hard and lifted her hips towards him, levering off his forearms to take him deeper. “ _Ah!_ ” she gasped, eyes rolling back into her head. “I…I’m…Oh _God_ , Noah, please just…” She clenched her vaginal muscles and pulled harder against her bonds with an incoherent cry.  
  
Puck groaned as he slowly withdrew, lowering her hips towards the bed, the dark, hot look in his eyes spearing through her. “Do you have any fucking idea how _good_ you feel?” he rasped out.  
  
She swallowed, shaking her head slowly, hypnotized. She shuddered as he reached the point where only the head of his penis was inside her, whining, pleading noises emerging from her throat. "Noah, _please_..." she begged. "Please , I feel so..."  
  
He slowly began pushing back in. "Is this what you want?" he replied, staring deep into her molten brown eyes.  
  
"Oh _God_ , Noah, _yes_ , yes, _please_ ," she urged, digging her heels into the mattress to thrust up at him.  
  
He moved his hands to her hips and held her down with a smirk. "Forgetting your role here, Berry?" he accused darkly. "What did I tell you? _I'm_ in control here. I'll strap you down if I have to," he threatened.  
  
"I'm sorry!" she whined plaintively."I can't...I just..." She bit her lip. "I need to...I feel so... Noah, I feel so _empty_..." she pleaded. “ _Please…_ ”  
  
Fuck, _Berry, you're gonna be the death of me..._ With a guttural moan, he thrust fully inside her again. "You feel so fucking amazing," he hoarsely declared, easing back an inch to ram into her again. 

Rachel gasped and writhed against her bonds, her hips jerking upward into his hands involuntarily. “ _Ooooohhhh, Noah,_ ” she groaned. “Please…oh, God, Noah, _please_ just…”

“You sure, Berry? Because this is as much fucking restraint as I have,” he ground out through gritted teeth. “I may want to fuck you, but I don’t want to _hurt_ you,” he muttered quietly.

_Noah…_ Rachel’s heart melted as she softened beneath him, lips parting in surprise. “Noah…” she began. She looked into his eyes and found the tiniest hint of hesitation. _Even here, even now, you surprise me…_ She licked her lips, sliding her hips down towards him until his grip tightened. _Now’s not the time for a heart to heart, though…_ She swallowed, feeling the coiled desire in every inch of his body against her, and the heat and promise of ecstasy in the fullness inside her. “You’re not hurting me,” she hoarsely whispered, shaking her head slowly. “What’s hurting is that you’re breaking your promise,” she continued, holding his gaze with her own as she clarified. “You’re _not_ fucking me black and blue,” she said throatily, raising an eyebrow in challenge.

_Oh thank_ fuck _,_ Puck rejoiced to himself, and pulled out suddenly and completely.

“ _Noah!_ ” she protested. “No, no…what did I – ”

He hooked his arms under her thighs again and lifted her, kneeling up again. He leaned in close to her ear and nipped her earlobe. “Hang on tight, Berry,” he murmured seductively, “you’re in for a ride…” He pistoned his hips back and rammed hard and deep inside her.

“Noah!” she screamed. 

He withdrew and slammed in again as she cried out. _“Fuck,”_ he groaned as he repeated the thrust. 

“Oh, _Noah,_ you feel…this is… _oh!_ ” She gasped brokenly as he changed the rhythm, hooking her ankles around his shoulders and folding her in half. “Oh _God,_ you’re so…so _deep_ , Noah, I can’t…”

“That’s right, Berry, you _can’t,”_ he growled as he drove himself in and out, pounding hard against her. “You can’t do fucking _anything…_ ” He lowered his mouth to her ear again as he added in a silky whisper, “ _except cum,”_ he ordered.

Rachel screamed out in pleasure, digging her heels into his shoulders as he sped up, bruising her hips heedlessly. 

He pressed her further into the mattress, her ankles at her ears and pounded into her. _Holy shit, she’s fucking_ unreal, he thought hazily, her muscles gripping and milking his cock. “ _Fuck_ , Berry, I’m gonna…” He abandoned words as he tried to drive her through the bed, through the floor. “You are so _fucking tight_ and _wet_ and…” He drew a ragged breath as he felt her start to clench. “Just like that, just like that, Rachel,” he chanted hoarsely, “ _fuck_ yeah, I’m gonna…”

“Oh, _Noah,_ _please!_ ” she begged, gasping and keening low in her throat. 

“ _Rachel,_ ” he groaned, jerking against her. “ _Cum_ ,” he demanded desperately, and she screamed and arched into him as he pulsed his orgasm out inside her.  
  
***  
  
 **A.N.** : So? Worth the wait? LOL. The night's not over, and there's still Sunday ahead of them, but I didn't want to leave you all so wickedly teased... 


	9. Aftershocks, Part 6d of "The Games They Play", Puck/Rachel, NC-17

**Title** :  Aftershocks **  
Pairing,Character(s)** : Puck/Rachel **  
Rating** : NC-17  
 **Word** **Count** : 2724ish  
 **Spoilers** : Through Sectionals. **  
Summary** : Part 6d of "The Games They Play." Written for the Glee!Kink Meme. Prompt: Rachel spends the weekend tied to Puck's bed as his personal love slave. It's still Saturday. And there's still bondage. Sue me. ;)

***

Rachel moaned as she dug her heels into Puck's shoulders, lifting her hips towards him as he groaned. Puck thrust hard as her pussy tightened around his shaft, insisting on extracting every last drop from his orgasm. _Even in_ bed _, she's a fucking perfectionist_. He held his last stroke as he finished, leaning down to kiss her feverishly, his tongue sweeping into her mouth to duel with hers. Panting harshly, he abruptly pulled away. "You okay?" he rasped out.  
  
" _Mmmmmmm_ ," she purred contentedly. "I'm...I'm perfect," she sighed, lips curving into a smug smile. "That was better than the standing ovation."  
  
He smirked. "Call the international press, Rachel Berry found an O she likes better than a standing one." He moved to her ear to whisper hotly, "Though I plan on giving you a standing O of my own..."  
  
 _Oh my God_. Rachel closed her eyes as her core clenched and an aftershock of orgasm rolled through her.  
  
 _Oh fuck_. Puck grunted as he felt her milking his cock again. " _Fuck_ , Berry," he warned, "you gotta be careful, I don't wanna slip out of the condom."  
  
She swallowed and bit her lower lip. "Sorry," she whispered, blinking molten brown doe eyes at him apologetically.  
  
 _Shit, does she have any fucking clue what those eyes can do?_ He slowly inched out, holding the condom in place until he was fully withdrawn. They moaned together at the loss of contact as she lowered her legs to the bed. Keeping his heated gaze on her, he stood, removing the condom and throwing it in the trashcan next to them. _She's so fucking hot in that lingerie_. He ran his hand down the side of her face, tracing his thumb over her lower lip as she chased it with her tongue. He allowed her to suck the digit into her mouth and groaned  when she treated it like his cock, licking and sucking with an edge of desperation. He pulled it out as she whimpered, and moved his hand down between her thighs, rubbing her clit hard with the thumb she'd relinquished.  
  
 _What is he - oh_ God - "Noah!" she screamed, arching off the bed.  
  
He laughed wickedly as she flew apart. "I won't hold that one against you, Berry," he said huskily, issuing a stinging slap to her inner thigh. "I didn't give you permission to cum," he reminded her.  
  
"B-but...but I...you..." she spluttered, eyes wide and contrite. _I couldn't help it!_ _He can’t –_ "You make me crazy, I can't contain myself," she pleaded. _  
  
_He tugged her nipples as she moaned and arched under his hands. She grabbed the straps, twisting desperately. "Noah..." she whimpered.  
  
" _Fuck_ ," he swore, as he looked down at her. Her brown hair was a mess of silk on his pillow, her lips swollen and parted, her breasts and pussy just barely covered in silk and lace. Want fisted in him again. "You look fucking _amazing_ ," he growled.  
  
Rachel blushed as she looked down at herself, open-tipped bra and crotchless underwear framing her most intimate places. _Oh my goodness, I_ am _debauched!_ "I...Thank you," she whispered shyly. _But if I am, Noah is the perfect person to be debauched with_. She wiggled her toes as feeling started to return to her legs. _Wait_. "How - how did I get - my ankles were -"  
  
Puck smirked as he grabbed hold of her left ankle and lifted it. "The straps are long, though if I wanted..." He unfastened the cuff from the D-ring on the strap, keeping hold of her ankle, and pushed her leg toward her left hand.  
  
Rachel's heart started to pound as a flood of wetness rushed to her pussy. "Wha-what are you - what are you-"  
  
Puck didn't answer as he drew her into a split. He took the hook from her ankle cuff and fastened it to the  D-ring for her wrist cuff and released his hold. _Oh_ fuck _yeah, this is gonna be one hell of a weekend..._ "Quick release, Berry, the only responsible way to do bondage." He smiled wickedly at her as he asked, "Want me to do the same to the other?" He rounded the bed to her right side, trailing his hand across her sensitized skin as he circled.  
  
Rachel swallowed as he raked his eyes over her, shivering as his teasing fingertips brought goosebumps in their wake. "I - I..." _Breathe, Rachel!_ _You’ve made it this far. So what do you want? _"I'm yours," she answered, biting back a moan. "You can...you can do whatever you want," she whispered.  
  
" _Fuck_ , Berry," he groaned. His cock started to harden again as he looked down at her. "Can you even _handle_ another round right now? You sore?"  
  
She shifted restlessly on the bed, closing her eyes against the  sweetness blooming in her chest. _I cannot believe I am laying here, totally_ exposed _, and he wants to make sure I'm okay_. She swallowed and opened her eyes, lifted her other leg experimentally. "I don't...I don't feel sore," she said softly.  
  
The smile was slow to spread across his face. "You _sure_ , Berry?"  
  
She nodded. "I feel...I feel _amazing_ , Noah," she affirmed shyly, gazing up at him. "That was… _wonderful_. You were extremely considerate, there wasn't any pain." She smiled secretively. Noah _took my virginity , not _Puck.  
  
He rubbed a hand over his head, thrown by the relief her words prompted. "Well, um, I'm glad," he muttered. _Why the fuck does that make me feel so good?_ _Get_ _your head in the game, Puckerman_. He looked down at her and flicked the front closure of her bra open. _That's more like it._ He licked his lips as her breasts spilled out completely. "Nice berries, Berry," he smirked, squeezing them roughly. He leaned down to suck the right one into his mouth, long slow pulls sending fire racing down Rachel’s spine.  
  
" _Unh_ ," she moaned frantically, digging her right heel into the mattress to press up towards his mouth. "Noah…" 

  
He bit down and growled, smiling around her nipple as she arched into him even further, her body bowed completely off the bed. _Holy shit, and I thought_ Cheerios _were flexible?_ He released his grip, nipping lightly once more before pulling back from her and moving down to her right ankle. "You sure, Berry?" He unhooked her, grabbing her ankle and moving it towards her wrist slowly. "Because I'm ready to go if you are," he continued,  his eyes searing her as he hooked the ankle cuff to her wrist. He grabbed her hair in his left hand and his fully erect cock in his right, thrusting into her mouth as she gasped.  
  
 _I guess that's what latex and lubricant tastes like?_ She struggled in his grip to move freely, but he only pressed her further into his crotch.  
  
"You ready for me, Berry? You want to feel my cock inside you again?" he said hoarsely , gripping her hair and moving her mouth just barely up and down his shaft. "'Cause I sure as shit want to be inside you again."  
  
She groaned and he reflexively jerked deeper into her mouth.  
  
"I'll take that as a yes," he rasped out on a laugh.  He pulled out and slapped his cock wetly on her lips. "Tell me if it starts to hurt," he said gruffly, the dominant mask slipping for a moment.  
  
 _He's going to be the death of me – the perfect balance of Noah and Puck…_ She shivered, pressing her head back into the pillow beneath her and pulling on her bonds as a dark itch grew under her skin. "I will," she promised desperately. She contracted her abs, the motion exposing her to his gaze even further. _Anything you want_ , _if you_ _'_ _ll keep making me feel like this…_ She twisted the straps as she gritted her teeth.  
  
Puck ran his middle finger down her slippery pussy lips, easily sliding inside to pinch her G-spot between his finger inside her and his thumb outside.  
  
" _Ah_ _!_ " she cried out, shuddering. "N- _Noah_ …" she groaned.  
  
He scraped his nail against the front wall of her inner channel, chuckling in satisfaction as she gasped. He flicked her clit after he eased his finger all the way out, and climbed onto the bed. "We're gonna play a game, Berry, you ready for it?" He nipped at her inner thigh and down her leg to her ankle.  
  
Rachel laughed breathlessly, exhilarated. "Besides _this_ one?" she choked out , tugging at the restraints. _At this point, I'd agree to virtually anything…  
_  
 _Very fucking funny, Berry_ , he thought with genuine humor. He licked his lips and refocused. "I want you to tell me _exactly_ what you feel," he instructed, "no matter  what I'm doing. I want to hear you. Can you do that for me, Berry?"  
  
She nodded uncertainly. "I…I think so…" _Though I get the feeling the point is to_ keep me _from doing so…_  
  
He smiled. _This is gonna be fun…_ "Let's try it then," he suggested, and leaned down to catch a nipple between his teeth.  
  
" _Noah!_ " she cried out. "I…" _Focus, Rachel, that's the whole point of this exercise._ She struggled to find words. “ _Heat_ ,” she whispered, as her eyes fluttered shut. "Like… _ohhhhhh_ …like fire is running straight down from…from your mouth to…to…"  
  
He pulled back with a smile as she opened her eyes. " _Say it_ , Berry, pick something. Vagina? Pussy? _Cunt_ , even?" he offered. " _C'mon_ ," he urged lasciviously.  
  
She blushed, turning away from his expectant gaze. _And isn't this why you're here, Rachel?_ _Isn '_ _t this exactly what you dreamed, what you wanted? To push your limits?_ She licked her lips as his gaze darted down to watch its travel.  
  
His gaze caught hers again and held as he lowered his head again with a smug grin. _C'mon, Berry, you can do it._ He let his gaze turn heated as he took a slow lick from underneath her breast to her nipple. " _Where_ , Berry?" he promptedroughly.  
  
"To my pussy," she whispered, gazing helplessly back at him as she flushed. "I'm…oh _Noah_ …I'm so empty, and I want…"  
  
He traced the same slow path from under her other breast over the nipple, satisfaction settling deep in his bones as she shuddered. " _Tell me,_ " he ordered.  
  
"I want you inside me," she said breathlessly. _Please, please..._ "I feel…it's like everything is _twisting_ inside me, like tying knots in m y stomach…I'm so… _restless_ , and I just… _God_ , Noah, _please_ ," she begged.  
  
He bit down on the nipple he'd just licked, watching as Rachel grabbed the straps and twisted again, crying out. He caught her gaze and prodded her into speech with his eyes. _Ask me_ _, Berry…say it…_  
  
She bit her lower lip as  threads of electricity spread through her body. "I feel…every nerve…just…" _Just say it, Rachel, you've already passed the point of no return…_ She let her desperation show in her eyes. " _Fuck me_ , Noah," she pleaded.  
  
Puck bit down until she gasped, as his cock hardened painfully. He thrust two fingers inside her sopping core without preamble, pistoning his fingers in and out as she wriggled helplessly, tugging at her bonds. He pulled them out as quickly as he'd begun, grabbing for another condom and rolling it on quickly. "Don't think the game ends, Berry, I want to hear even _more_ now," he rasped, as he  sheathed himself to the hilt inside her.  
  
Rachel cried out as he filled her, moaning silkily. "Oh, _God_ , Noah…"  
  
He started moving, slowly, smoothly, making sure to keep clear of her sensitized clit. "Talk to me, Berry, c'mon," he urged. "Tell me what you're feeling."  
  
"I…I…" She tossed her head back and forth on the pillow. _This is making me even more aroused, damn it, Noah!_ "You're so _deep_ ," she gasped. "I think…it's like I feel _every inch_ of you inside me."  
  
Puck groaned, his hips picking up speed as his own desire took hold. “You're so fucking _tight_ , Berry, you probably do,” he grunted hoarsely. He withdrew completely, so quickly she cried out. _Shit, I just want to ram my fucking cock back in there…_ He sucked in a breath, licking his lips as his eyes devoured the sight of her glistening pussy. _Don_ _'_ _t fuck this up, it '_ _s gonna be even fucking hotter than this and you_ know _it._  "And _now?_ " he taunted, biting back a needy groan.  
  
She thrashed. " _Empty_ …oh, Noah, _please_ …so…so _empty_ …" She twisted her hands into the straps, squirming. _I need – I want --_ "And I can't even…I can't…I'm so…I'm at your mercy," she sighed brokenly. "I just…I _want_ you, so much… _Noah…_ I don't…I don't know what you've done to me," she whimpered.  
  
He chuckled darkly. "I didn't do anything but _this_ ," he answered, thrusting mercilessly deep. He leaned up on his knees, hands squeezing her breasts, pinching her nipples, pounding into her as she cried out.  
  
"Keep _talking_ , Berry," he ordered harshly, releasing her breasts to brace himself with his hands on either side of her. _I want to hear you lose your shit._ He rotated his hips at her between thrusts, barking out a laugh as a keening cry escaped her. _I want to hear you fucking come undone._  
  
"B-but – but I – _No ah!_" she groaned, shuddering as his cock stroked over her G-spot. _How am I supposed to be coherent when he --_ " _No!_ "she protested wildly as he pulled away suddenly.  
  
He stayed still above her, his cock withdrawn to the head. "That's the deal, Berry." He smiled. "You can always just tell me how you want it," he suggested.  
  
Rachel closed her eyes and shuddered. "O-okay," she agreed, opening them to look at him. _He '_ _s right…I '_ _m hooked._ She swallowed thickly as he started to move.  
  
He eased back in slowly, smiling smugly as her mouth opened on a soundless moan.  
  
" _Hot_ , " she choked out. " _Full_. I'm so…so _empty_ without you," she breathed. She closed her eyes and turned her head to the pillow. " _Noah_ _,_ " she pleaded.  
  
"You're _not_ getting out of this, Berry," he dismissed, stilling his hips again.  
  
"Sorry," she whispered. "You just…I… _ohhh,_ " she sighed as he slowly slid in. " _Harder,_ "she burst out. _Rachel!_ Her cheeks burned even as her pussy spasmed around him. " _Please,_ " she groaned. 

He latched onto her nipple, sucking strongly, as he eased out of her as slowly as he'd entered. 

" _Empty,_ " she whined, "Noah, I… _please…_ "

 

"As you wish," he growled with a dark laugh, and rammed into her with a hoarse cry.

 

Rachel thrashed on the pillow, words spilling from her frantically.   
" _Harder…_ "  
"Right _there,_ God, _Noah…_ "  
"Don't – oh – please – I – _Noah_ – oh – _ohhhhh –_ N- _Noah –_ I --  "

Puck groaned and laughed as he heard her falling to pieces. "Tell me what you want, Berry," he demanded, catching her lower lip between his teeth in a quick kiss as his hips kept a bruising rhythm.

Rachel twisted the straps in her hands desperately, pulling at them until the cuffs cut into her skin. "You, I want – I want _you_ to…to…oh, _God, Noah,_ please let me – so _full_ so _hard_ and _hot_ and inside me, yes, _yes, please, Noah,_ let me – let me _cum, please,_ " she begged.

He kept the pace for a few more strokes inside her, biting down on her nipple as he grabbed her ass and pounded her harder. _Fuck, I_ _'_ _m gonna –_ His orgasm rolled through like fire as he rasped out, " _Now_ ," and ground himself into her clit as her own orgasm shattered her around him.

 

***

_Holy shit._ Puck moistened his lips and collapsed on top of Rachel, reaching out clumsily to unlatch all the cuffs. Keeping hold of the condom, he pulled out and rolled off, removing and disposing of it quickly as he rolled his neck and stretched.  " _Damn_ , Berry," he said hoarsely. "I think you wore me the fuck out." He flopped onto the bed with a contented sigh, slipping an arm under her waist.

Rachel swallowed and licked her lips. "I think _you_ wore _me_ out, " she rasped out in reply. She stretched with a satisfied sigh and turned towards him.

He gathered her onto his chest, and wriggled them under the covers, fumbling behind them for the light switch. He yawned, content to the bone. "Go to sleep, Rachel," he mumbled, settling himself into the sheets.

  


She smiled into the darkness. _He called me Rachel again._ "Good night, Noah," she whispered as she closed her eyes.

They flew open a moment later.  

"Noah," she whispered. "The cuffs…"

"Leave 'em," he muttered. "Not done yet," he yawned.

  


Rachel shivered, and drifted off to sleep.

***

**A.N.** Yay! It let me post! I've been waiting for two hours!! Stupid LJ maintenance. Hope you don't mind that some more plot has been creeping in, these two just keep surprising me. ;) Thanks to everyone who reviews and reads, hope this doesn't disappoint!   



	10. Revelations in the Dark, Part 6e of "The Games They Play", Puck/Rachel, NC-17

**Title** : Revelations in the Dark

**Pairing,Character(s** ): Puck/Rachel

**Rating** : NC-17

**Word Count** : 1404

**Spoilers** : Through Sectionals.

**Summary** : Part 6e of “The Games They Play.” Written for the Glee!Kink Meme. Prompt: Rachel spends the weekend tied to Puck's bed as his personal love slave. Saturday night is all right for much more than just fighting…

***

Rachel moaned and shifted restlessly, the sensation of soft fingertips down her spine raising goosebumps.

Puck chuckled and repeated the motion, letting his hand trail further to the smooth curve of her ass. _She is so fucking_ hot _,_ he marveled, as he looked down at her in the moonlight. She had thrown one leg over him at some point, her pussy tantalizing close to his hip. He cupped the round cheek in his hand, his fingertip slipping into the crease as he moved her closer.

“ _Mmmm,”_ she sighed, grinding into his hand.

_I’ll be damned._ He tightened his grip on her, brushing deliberately at her rear entrance experimentally.

“ _Mmmmm,”_ she moaned again, rubbing against him.

_Interesting…_ He filed the reaction away for future reference and returned to his goal of moving her closer. He scraped his nails down her back and smiled as she shivered, lowering his head to nip at her earlobe.

“Noah?” her voice rasped from the darkness.

He licked at her ear. “I told you I wasn’t done,” he whispered. He grabbed her right hand off his chest and hooked the cuff onto a strap, tightening it until her arm was held tight above her head.

“N-Noah,” she stuttered, shooting awake as her center tingled and clenched.

“Berry,” he acknowledged, extracting her left hand from beneath them and hooking the cuff to the same strap as her right hand. He smirked, the straps stretching her hands above them and her breasts towards him. “Fucking gorgeous,” he breathed lowly, grasping her waist in his hands and lifting her up to nip and suckle at her breasts.

“ _Noaaah,”_ she groaned, head tossing restlessly. “Please,” she pleaded.

“Berry, Berry, Berry,” he chuckled. “I haven’t even _started._ ” He tightened his hands around her, groaning in satisfaction at the hitch in her breathing. He licked a slow hot swirl around her nipple, circling it without touching it.

“ _Oh,”_ she sighed, tugging at the strap and arching towards him, grinding her molten core against his thigh. _This is like where I wanted that Buffy episode to go, when Angel had her cuffed,_ she thought deliriously. _Or Angelus? Oh_ God… __

Puck groaned in dark satisfaction, sucking her nipple into his mouth and pulling her slit away from him as she whimpered in protest. He wrenched his face away and flipped her around so her back was pressed against him. He grabbed her left buttock and spread her against him, choking out a laugh as she arched and cried out. _Gotcha_.

“N- _Noah_!”

“Mmm, _fuck_ , Berry, you are a kinky, _kinky_ girl, and I am going to enjoy the _shit_ out of exploring that,” he breathed into her neck, biting the cord of muscle in her shoulder as she shuddered. He reached behind him, fumbling for the condom and rolling it on as fast as his hands would allow. He hooked his arm under her thigh, lifting it as he shifted closer. “Let’s see how this works for you,” he murmured into the darkness, sliding in slowly from behind her.

_“Ohhhhhhh…”_ Her sigh filled the darkened room as he buried his other hand in her hair to turn her face to him. She jerked at her bonds, squirming backwards as much as she could manage. “ _Noah,”_ she whispered desperately.

“ _Fuck yes,_ Berry,” he grunted, as his slowly withdrew. “You okay?”

She twisted her head in his grip, groping blindly for his lips. “Kiss me,” she pleaded. _I have to get this tension out of me_ somehow _…_

He cupped her cheek in his hand, lowering his lips to hers as he inched his way back in. He nibbled and licked at her lips, darting his tongue in and out of her hungry mouth.  

“ _Noah_ ,” she sighed into him, shivering and moaning. “You feel so _good_ …”

He groaned and tightened his hand on her as he fought the urge to ram into her tight core. “So do _you_ ,” he growled, struggling to keep his strokes smooth and slow.

“I can’t believe this is real,” she whispered, turning her face into his palm to press an open-mouthed kiss to his hand.

His hand tingled as he jerked into her with a grunt. _Shit, Puckerman, what the hell was that? She kissed your fucking_ hand _._ He groaned as he jerked out of her, thrusting back in hard as his groin tightened. “ _You_ can’t?” he laughed hoarsely. “I’ve fucking _dreamed_ of this for _years_ , Berry, and it’s better than I ever fucking imagined.” _And I think you might actually have something to do with it…_ He pulled out as she protested, sucking a hickey into her shoulder as he hiked her thigh higher. “You’re fucking _mine_ , and you know it,” he declared darkly. “No one else is _ever_ going to satisfy you like I can.” _And I’ll fucking kill anyone who tries._

“ _Noah,_ ” she moaned, licking at his hand, sucking his pointer finger into her mouth desperately. “ _Please,”_ she begged as she swirled her tongue around it.

“Please what, Berry? Huh? Please what?” He licked up her neck to her earlobe, sucking it into his mouth, arching her against him so he could reach her breast with the arm under her thigh. Twirling her nipple in his hand, he moved so his cock brushed between her legs, smiling as she stuttered out a breath.

“Take me,” she whimpered. “Please…”

He laughed into her ear, “Tell me, Berry, who do you belong to?”

She sighed brokenly, muscles twitching as she struggled in her bonds. “ _You_ , Noah, I belong to _you,_ ” she confessed breathlessly.

He rammed into her pussy with a hoarse shout of triumph. “Don’t you fucking forget it,” he growled into her ear, whipping his cock in and out of her fast and hard. He fisted his hand in her hair, yanking her head back as she cried out. He hitched her thigh higher on his and plundered her lips, biting and growling in primal possession. “ _Mine_ ,” he declared, pulling hard at her nipple as she shrieked and tugged desperately against the cuffs.

“Yes, Noah, yours, all yours, and I have to… _ohhhhhh, Noah,_ please  I – I want to – I have to –“

“You gonna cum, Berry? Huh? Who makes you want to cum?” he demanded.

“ _You,_ Noah, _God_ , you know it’s _yooouuuuuu,_ ” she cried out as he quickened his strokes. “Only you, only you, only _yourrrsssss…”_ she whimpered as her toes curled at the effort of containing herself. “There’s no one else but _you_ ,” she groaned.

He choked out a laugh as his balls tightened and pulsed out his seed. “ _Rachel,”_ he growled desperately, “ _cum_ for me.”

She screamed as her muscles clenched mercilessly tight around him, fire ripping through her as her orgasm destroyed all semblance of sanity within her. She shuddered and twitched, struggling to grind closer to him.

Puck groaned as he felt her core ripple and squeeze his shaft, and thrust his hips at her reflexively, instinctively struggling to get deeper inside her.

_“Mmmmm…”_ she sighed contentedly. “Noah…”

He kissed her gently on the lips, sliding out of her carefully and disposing of the third condom of the night. _I want to stop time, right here._ He unhooked her wrists and drew her back down onto his chest. He pressed a kiss to the top of her head. “You’re fucking _addicting_ ,” he chuckled into the darkness.

Her pointer finger traced an intricate pattern on his chest, scraping against his nipple, tugging at his nipple ring. She laughed lightly as he jerked in response. “So are _you_ ,” she whispered, pressing a kiss to his chest.

He swallowed against the lump in his throat, stroking his hand through her silky tresses. “Good night, Rachel,” he said absently, his mind wandering uncomfortably. _What the hell is going on with you, Puckerman?_

She smiled against him, leaning up to kiss him sweetly on the cheek. “Good night, Noah.” She closed her eyes and settled in against him, her mind conjuring a lovely dream of being teased and tormented while he demanded she sing ‘Sweet Caroline.’

He blinked at the window she’d climbed into in his dream. _Maybe I should’ve told her the truth back then, when I had the chance. I wasn’t gonna leave her then, and I sure as shit can’t let her go now. This is too fucking good to give up._ She’s _too fucking good to give up._ He pressed another kiss to the top of her head as he forced himself to sleep.

***

**A.N.** : Well, my darlings, we have Sunday left to go in this lovely weekend, and I just wanted to thank you all for reviewing, I have such great fun writing this universe! That said, feel free to make requests or suggest prompts – I don’t promise to fill them all, but I enjoy seeing other people’s ideas! :)


	11. Choices, Part 6f of "The Games They Play", Puck/Rachel, NC-17

**Title** :  Choices  
 **Pairing,Character(s):** Puck/Rachel  
**Rating** : NC-17  
 **Word Count** : 4873  
 **Spoilers** : Through Sectionals.  
 **Summary** : Part 6f of "The Games They Play." Written for the Glee!Kink Meme. Prompt: Rachel spends the weekend tied to Puck's bed as his personal love slave. It's Sunday! Boo…But first there’s shower!kink and some anal. If you object to these things, please don’t read! And there's plot. Seriously.

***  
  
Rachel slowly opened her eyes, blinking drowsily as she got her bearings. She grinned as she felt the delicious ache in her body and bones. I _believe the term is well-used?_ She giggled quietly, pressing a gentle kiss to his chest. His arm tightened against her, drawing her closer as he wrapped his other arm around her, unconsciously turning them  towards each other to bury his face in her hair. _You're going to be the death of me, Noah. A cuddler too?_ She snuggled closer, pressing another kiss over his heart as she recalled the day and night before. _I think I've gotten more than I ever dared dream_ , she thought contentedly. She blushed and buried her head in his chest. _I lost my virginity to Noah Puckerman and I loved every second of it. And I think...I think he did too_. She  eased away from him to peer into his face, melting inside as he whined in protest in his sleep. _He seems...peaceful. Thank goodness. The poor boy deserves it..._ She swallowed hard and bit her lip as her heart ached. _You couldn't leave it alone, Rachel. You_ had _to tell Finn.  And for what? Quinn is still shutting him out, Finn barely made it to Sectionals, and Noah is left totally adrift. What exactly were you trying to accomplish?_ She laid another apologetic kiss to his skin beneath her. _I convinced myself I was helping, and I was trying to deny_ this, she admitted. _I thought I wanted the high school cliché_. She stroked his chest absently, smiling as he nuzzled her hair. _I thought this was the fantasy, but_ this _...this is more real than_ anything _I've ever felt with_ _or for Finn_. She sighed as she caressed his cheek. _You're an idiot, Rachel. You’re lucky he didn’t call the whole thing off._ "I'm so sorry, Noah," she whispered, leaning up to kiss his lips and slide out from the circle of his arms, scurrying to the bathroom. She silently closed the door behind her.  
  
With the instincts of a teenage boy with a Jewish mother, Puck frowned before he even opened his eyes. _Something's wrong_ , he determined, blinking slowly at the room, arms empty. _Where the hell..._ He froze as he struggled to remember what had first drawn him from sleep. _Did Rachel just apologize and leave?_ _She just up and ran off?_ He sat up in bed, rubbing his chest where she'd kissed him. _She wouldn't. She wouldn't dare._ He tossed the covers off himself violently and launched to his feet, tension coiled in his stomach. _She wouldn’t_. He ran a hand over his Mohawk as he took a breath to steady himself. _Why the fuck does it matter so much, Puckerman? You got what you wanted from her. Right?_ He clenched his fists and stalked to the bathroom, throwing open the door.  
  
“Noah!” Rachel exclaimed, gasping. She turned away from her contemplation of the various multicolored markings on her skin to meet turbulent green eyes. “What…what on Earth – are you –“  
  
He tangled his left hand in her hair, hauling her against him roughly. “You’re fucking _begging_ for it, Berry,” he growled. “First you slam the truck door, and then you leave my bed?” He lifted his right hand with a dangerous glittering smile, and lowered it to administer a stinging slap to her left buttock.  
  
 _“_ _A h!”_ Rachel cried out, dark desire slithering through her at the burn as her body went liquid.  
  
“I _told_ you” – he spanked her again, groaning as she jerked against him – “ _not_ to slam the door.” He applied a hit to the right cheek. “And _then_ ,” he slapped the right cheek again, _“you leave my bed?”_ He reared back and smacked both cheeks as she yelped. He ran his hand over her tingling rear and grabbed  it roughly. "How _dare_ you," he growled, tightening his hand in her hair.  
  
Her eyes widened as she stuttered, "I- I'm sorry, Noah, I -"  
  
He tugged at her hair until she looked him in the eyes. "You _should_ be sorry, Berry. But you've been _begging_ for me to punish you, haven't you." His eyes  pierced her.  
  
Rachel swallowed hard as she saw the barely contained rage in his gaze. _Ohhhhh, Rachel…What have you started?_ "Noah-"  
  
 _"No."_ He refused to analyze the heady cocktail of rage and relief coursing through his veins, dismissed any contemplation of why the thought of her leaving had shaken him so badly. He took her lips in a harsh, punishing kiss, biting so hard that he drew blood, sucking the coppery taste into his mouth with a groan.  
  
Rachel melted against him, her body going weak as she submitted to his angry onslaught. "Noah..." she plead ed. "Whatever -" she groaned as he spanked her again, his hand rubbing over the sting as he squeezed, " - I did, I'm _sorry_ ," she gasped.  
  
"Don't you _ever_ fucking leave my bed like that again," he ordered hoarsely , releasing his grip on her hair. _"Ever."_  
  
Rachel's brow furrowed in confusion as she nodded. "I was just-" She caught herself as she realized. _Oh…oh my God. He thought I left him completely. Maybe he even heard me apologize...oh, Noah..._Her heart broke as she saw him clearly. _He’s so…I think he_ needs _me, needs me to stay…_ "I won't leave you like that, Noah, I'm not like Qu-"  
  
He slapped her ass hard as she jerked. "Don't say another _fucking_ thing," he ground out. "This has _nothing_ to do with them."  
  
She swallowed again and nodded. _If it's not about them...is it - is it about_ us? _Oh my God,_ is _there really an us? After all_ _he’s gone through because of me?_ She looked at him wonderingly, reaching a hand tentatively to smooth his creased brow. _Did I give up on us too soon? Should I have just let myself fall?_ She trailed her hand down to caress his cheek.  
  
Puck closed his eyes for a moment against the sweetness in her touch. _What the fuck, Puckerman, get it together!_ He grabbed her hand away, bringing her fingers to his mouth to nip at her fingertips, licking over her palm and closing it over his kiss pressed upon it.  
  
"Noah..." she sighed tenderly. _There's something here...something..._  
  
He looked at her, melting brown eyes drifting shut in pleasure, silky skin bearing the mark s of his mouth, the perfect globes of her ass reddened with his hand prints. _"Fuck,"_ he swore, wrapping his hands around her waist to steady himself. "Shower, now," he ordered between clenched teeth as he dropped his hands and coaxed her backwards.  
  
Rachel hurried to obey, uncertain of the look in his eyes. He stalked her to the standing stall, grabbing her wrists roughly.  
  
"Noah?"  
  
He hooked the cuffs to each other as he held her gaze. The smoldering look in his eyes had Rachel wet instantly and she  whimpered, biting her lip.  
  
Puck grinned at her unrepentantly. "I _did_ promise you a standing O."  
  
Her eyes widened. "You - here?"  
  
He nodded slowly as his trademark smirk spread over his lips. "Here," he confirmed. "Get in the shower, Berry."  
  
She stepped in and stood self-consciously in the bright fluorescent light, hands cuffed together.  
  
Puck stepped in after her, grasping the cuffs and stretching her arms above her. He maneuvered her to the wall with the shower head.  
  
Rachel inhaled shakily, her body molten and yearning. "Noah..." she murmured breathlessly. She looked up at her wrists with surprise. "What-"  
  
He laughed smugly at her  confusion. _"Years_ , Berry," he whispered seductively as need tightened in his groin. "Easy enough to convince my mother that my sister needed a lower shower head, so we just installed another one of those hooks." He tugged at the cuffs he'd secured on it, nodding in satisfaction. "What can I say, I plan ahead when I want to," he shrugged.  
  
She tested the hook, pulling at the cuffs, and shuddered when they didn't budge. "I can't -- I can't believe --"  
  
He reached behind her to turn the water on, chuckling as she jumped under the blast of cold. "You think you'd be _used_ to that, Berry," he teased.  
  
She shook her head at him wryly. _You...jerk_. "Not when I'm this exposed," she muttered.  
  
He stepped under the spray with her, water sluicing down the planes of his chest , rippling down his muscles. "You think you're exposed _now?"_ he murmured, running his hand down her face to follow the curves of her body. He let his gaze drift over her leisurely, cataloging the marks he'd left. "You're gonna need that stage makeup," he smirked, touching lightly over her collarbone and shoulder. "Or you might get away with a high neckline." He licked lightly at her nipples as she groaned, sucking one and then the other into his mouth. "You're not getting away from _me_ , though, Berry. There's still _so much_ left to do..." He nipped his way down the side of her body, laughing lightly as she shivered. "You _like_ that idea, don’t you, " he intoned silkily, slipping his hand around to her center. "Oh...you _do_ ," he laughed as he slid a finger through her drenched nether lips. "And I wonder if in the light of day you'll have the same reaction..." He pushed his exploring finger inside her, letting her juices coat it as he withdrew.  
  
"Noah?" she questioned warily.  
  
"Shhh, you're okay," he assured her. He locked his eyes on hers. "Do you believe me?"  
  
She swallowed and nodded slowly. "I believe you," she whispered, the steam rising around them weaving a seductive spell of unreality.  
  
"Turn and face the wall," he commanded, hands at her waist tracing slick patterns on her skin.  
  
 _Oh my God. He -- is he --_ She turned away from him, the cuffs twisting tighter above her.  
  
He took a moment to admire the smooth expanse of skin  before him, lowering his head to kiss the hickey he'd left during the night. "You okay, Berry?" he murmured into her skin.  
  
Rachel nodded, lifting her face to the shower spray. She let the water move the hair out of her eyes before twisting to look at him. "I'm okay," she affirmed.  
  
He smiled at her and her heart skipped a beat. _There really_ is _something here, Rachel, something more..._ She smiled back shyly.  
  
He shook his head, amused. "It's a little late for modesty, Berry," he teased, tracing a line down her spine with his fingertip. He let his hand wander lower and lower as she squirmed. "Do you know why I want you facing the wall?"  
  
She shook her head slowly. _I_ _might have an idea though..._ She shivered under the heat in his eyes.  
  
"Hmm. You'll just have to find out." He nipped at the nape of her neck, sucking and biting at her skin as he moved down her body.  
  
Rachel shuddered, tugging helplessly at the cuffs as electricity raced through her veins. "Noah..."  
  
He laughed, wrapping a hand around her waist to keep her still. "You okay?" he asked again.  
  
She nodded frantically. "Yes, Noah, I'm-"  
  
"Good," he cut her off. "Now _shut up_." He bit down hard on the curve of her waist as she cried out and arched against him. He swiped his finger through her folds again, lowering to his knees behind her.  
  
 _Oh God, he_ is..."N-Noah," she groaned. "What- what are you -"  
  
He smacked her ass smartly. " _Shut up_ , Berry," he growled. "Have you forgotten the rules already?"  
  
"N-no," she stuttered.  
  
"Then quit asking questions, or saying anything _at all_ , damn it." He bit down on the smooth skin of her ass as she jerked and moaned. "Berry, Berry, Berry..." He licked a pattern over the succulent cheek, laughing hoarsely as she whimpered. "Kinky, _kinky_ girl..." He slowly trailed his hand down, sliding his finger into the crease between, letting the water and her own wetness slick  his way.  
  
"Noah..." she moaned, wriggling desperately.  
  
" _Shh_ ," he admonished, nipping at her again as he deliberately brushed over her rear entrance.  
  
Rachel groaned, arching back towards him.  
  
Puck sucked hard on the other cheek, growling at her reaction. He grabbed a cheek in each hand and spread her wide.  
  
 _"Noah!"_ she exclaimed, pulling on her cuffs. _I don't know if I can handle this..._  
  
He ignored her and instead kissed her softly on each curved cheek. He darted his tongue into the divide, taking a long leisurely lick from the top to the bottom , darting his tongue to brush her slit as well.  
  
 _"Noah,"_ she keened, head tossing restlessly.  
  
"You're all right, Berry," he reassured her. "Just relax. And _enjoy it_ ," he added seductively. He leaned back in to her, tongue circling her entrance as she moaned low. He licked harder against her and laughed as she gasped. "Told you," he murmured. He opened her wider to his gaze and let his tongue make lazy patterns through and around the valley between her cheeks, returning over and over again to tongue and tease the puckered opening.  
  
She whimpered and sighed, squirming as he nipped and licked.  
  
"You okay?" he rasped, closing his eyes when she nodded. _Thank fuck_ _, ‘cause I’m gonna lose my mind. Oh, shit. _ Shit _. We need a safety word._ "Berry."  
  
She moaned and wound her hands around the cuffs.  
  
"Berry, we need a safety word. I need to know if it's too much. Are you listening?" He looked up from his vantage point behind her, groaning. "How the _fuck_ did I miss how goddamn _hot_ you are?" Flawless skin flecked with water droplets filled his vision, her legs quivering with strain and leashed hunger. His hands tightened on her ass, spreading her further as his breathing turned harsh and erratic.  
  
"Noah," she groaned.  
  
He swallowed hard. _Maintain your shit, Puckerman, she's fucking_ putty. "Safety word, Berry, if you need me to stop..." He growled hungrily as she arched and let her head roll back in surrender. " _Fuck_ , Berry, you're gonna _kill_ me. I never dreamed you would be _so_ fucking _naturally_ submissive. It makes me fucking _insane_. I want to push _every goddamn boundary you have_ so we _really_ need a _fucking_ safety word," he ground out.  
  
"Caroline," she offered breathlessly. _Just…please…Don’t stop, damn it!_ "I've...I've done research and -"  
  
"Of _course_ you have, I should've known ,” he groaned, shaking his head as he squeezed the round globes in his hands greedily. _Wait, if she did all this research…_ “Why didn't you bring it up?"  
  
She turned her head to look at him. "Because I _trust_ you, Noah. I know you wouldn't hurt me, and that you'd stop if I told you to," she said with quiet certainty.  
  
Puck closed his eyes as a fierce wave of desire and gratitude swept through him, and buried himself back between her buttocks, licking and nipping at her entrance as she whimpered and moaned.  He pushed his tongue just barely inside her, thrusting shallowly in and out.  
  
Rachel groaned and shifted restlessly, anchoring herself to reality by the feeling of the cuffs in her hands. “ _Noah_ …” _I feel so empty…_  
  
Puck pulled his tongue out, licking over her entrance again, nipping her ass as he moved away.  
  
Rachel panted, sagging against the cuffs as she closed her eyes and tried to catch her breath. _Oh thank goodness…_  
  
He massaged her ass in his hands, her moans and whimpers music to his ears. “You are so _fucking_ hot, Berry, I don’t know how the hell I’m gonna let you leave,” he muttered darkly. “The things I want to do to you…” He tightened his grip on her rear as t he warm water poured over them, and slowly eased his finger into her ass. _  
  
Oh_ God _..._ Rachel whimpered brokenly and clenched reflexively.  
  
"Breathe," he whispered, his other hand reaching around to pinch her clit before moving away.  
  
She cried out and clenched again.  
  
" _Breathe_ , Rachel," he instructed firmly, moving her hips back towards him and spreading her cheeks with his free hand to let the water cascade through.  
  
She swallowed deliberately, taking a deep breath and gripping the cuffs tighter.  
  
"Exhale," he murmured, nipping at her ass again.  
  
She blew out her breath and inhaled on a moan as he eased another knuckle deeper. " _Noah_ ," she groaned, tugging at her cuffs and squirming.  
  
"Shh," he soothed, “you want this, don’t bother lying to me.” He nipped at her and slipped his finger the rest of the way inside her rear channel with a hoarse groan.  
  
“N-No- _Noah_ ,” Rachel choked out, keening, desperate noises pouring out of her throat.  
  
Puck struggled to catch his breath, his cock rock hard as he slowly inched his finger out. “ _Fuck,_ Berry, you’re _un-_ fucking- _real_.” _And you’re all mine._  
  
Rachel pressed her forehead against the cold tile wall, groaning. “Noah,” she begged. “Please…”  
  
He slid his finger out completely as she cried out. “Please _what_ , Berry?  Hmm? Tell me what you want,” he enticed. “Tell me what you want and where you want it,” he murmured huskily into her ear as he stood.  
  
She moaned and thrashed as she ached to her bones from his absence inside her. “ _Noah…”_ __

_   
_

  
Puck grabbed her hair in his hand, tugging her head away from the wall to face him. “You know what? _Fuck that._ You’re fucking _mine_ , Berry, and I’m gonna have to remind you what that means.” He took her lips in a brutal kiss, thrusting his tongue into her mouth as she groaned and kissed him back with equal force. He broke away, panting and growling low in his throat. “Fucking _mine_ ,” he declared forcefully, glaring heatedly at her.   
  
Rachel shuddered violently and whimpered as her pussy throbbed. “ _Yours,_ Noah,” she agreed breathlessly.  
  
He released her hair to grip her by the shoulder, pressing her torso further forward and pulling her hips back. _Puckerman! Condom!_ He growled as he realized. “Hold that thought, Berry, _goddamn_ _it_ , I have to get a condom.”  
  
“No, you don’t,” she whispered, lifting her ass towards him. _Rachel!_ She blushed furiously as his hands tightened on her body.  
  
“ _Don’t_ say that if you don’t mean it,” he bit out, his cock hardening painfully. He closed his eyes, his breath coming in panting gasps. His hands twitched around her as he struggled not to ram into her ass.  
  
“I mean it,” she breathed, turning her head to meet his glittering gaze. “I mean it, Noah…” _  
  
Puckerman. Condom._ Puck shook his head to clear it, breathing harshly, moving his hand off her waist to brace against the cool tile. _She was a_ fucking virgin _, dude. And she’s submissive as shit._ _Of_ course _she’s gonna offer._ He swallowed and shook his head again, groaning. “No, Rach, too fast, I’m getting – _fuck_ , I _really_ want to -- _fuck --_ I’m getting a condom," he gasped hoarsely, shaking as he released her and stepped out of the shower.  
  
Rachel swung her head to follow him, mouth dropping open in shock. “Noah?” she whispered. _Did he…did he really just turn down my offer to have anal sex?_ She frowned, perplexed. _Did he call me Rach?_ She looked out at him again. _There is definitely something here, something…He’s_ protecting _me…from_ myself _. He actually…cares._ She swallowed as her heart ached. _Noah…_  
  
He braced himself on the cool porcelain of the sink, looking at himself in the mirror. _You just turned down anal sex with a willing and hot as fuck girl. The fuck is with you, Puckerman?_ He opened the cabinet and grabbed a condom as he turned back towards the shower. “Holy shit,” he muttered. “Stay just like that.” He stared at her through the shower door, her body arched as he’d left her, water streaming smoothly down her back, her hands stretched and cuffed above her. “ _Fuck_ , Berry. Can I just keep you in my shower like that?” he grinned, as he rolled the condom on.  
  
Rachel blushed, turning her face away from him.  
  
“No.” He shook his head as he stepped in behind her. “Don’t hide from me,” he ordered. _And you were about to fuck her up the ass, Puckerman. Idiot._ “You don’t hide from me,” he repeated.  
  
She swallowed hard as he cupped her chin in his hand and tilted her face towards him. He took her lips in a slow sweep, her moan flowing into his mouth as he groaned in satisfaction. “You don’t hide from me,” he whispered against her lips, pressing a soft kiss to them as he slid his shaft smoothly inside her.  
  
 _“Noah…”_ she moaned, arching against him.   
  
He cantered his hips back as he released her face, sliding out just as slowly. He slipped a finger inside her, collecting her juices as he withdrew, and sheathed his cock inside her again. Pressing a hand to her shoulder, he angled her down, her arms stretching above her. Another slow slide had them both groaning, and as he thrust back in, he pushed his finger into her ass simultaneously.   
  
“Noah!” she cried out.   
  
He groaned as she clenched around his cock and his finger, shuddering as he fought the urge to pound into her. He moved his finger first, easing one knuckle out.    
  
Rachel gasped and squirmed, tugging at her cuffs. _I’m going to crawl out of my skin…_ Fire raced through her and she moaned as he eased another knuckle out. _“Noah…_ ” she pleaded, tossing her head restlessly.   
  
He swallowed and struggled to speak. “You okay?” he rasped.   
  
“Yes, Noah, I’m…I’m _fine_ ,” she groaned, her inner muscles rippling against his cock as she struggled to get closer to him. “ _Please_ …”  
  
“You sure?” he forced out through gritted teeth. “Because I want to fuck you through the goddamn wall but I-"  
  
Rachel lifted on her tiptoes to force his finger back into her ass, eyes falling closed as desire and desperation spiraled through her. “Then do it,” she urged as he uttered a hoarse cry. “Please, Noah, I want you to…”  
  
“ _Fuck,_ Rach, you’re gonna be the death of me…” He reared back, pulling his cock almost all the way out but leaving his finger inside her. “Just remember you asked for it,” he growled into her ear, and rammed back into her pussy, setting a punishing rhythm with his hips.  
  
“Noah!” she cried desperately. _Oh God, I_ did _ask for this. “Noah…”_ she moaned. Keening, frantic noises accompanied each thrust inside her. _  
  
The fucking_ sounds _she makes are gonna make me blow my goddamn load,_ he groaned, starting to move his finger in and out in counterpoint to his cock.  
  
“Oh _God,_ Noah, I…God, you make me…” She tossed her head back and forth, the patter of the shower on her sensitized skin slowly driving her mad. “I never dreamed it could be this good,” she groaned. “ _Noah…"_   
  
Puck’s eyes closed as he thrust heedlessly, heat and want curling through him. “Only with me, you’re fucking _mine_ , no one else,” he whispered darkly in her ear, bending over her to pound into her harder, changing the rhythm and moving his cock and his finger simultaneously. _  
  
“Nooaaaaaaah,”_ Rachel groaned, “Oh _Noah,_ I… _Noah…_ ”  
  
Tension coiled through him as his balls ached and tightened. “You gonna cum?” he growled.  
  
“ _God,_ Noah, I…I don’t know if I can – if I can stop –"  
  
He twisted his finger in her ass so it pressed down inside her, his cock railing her mercilessly. “Then _don’t.”_  
  
“Oh, _God_ , Noah, I…I can feel your…your cock and…and then the pressure in my…in my…oh _God…_ ” She moaned and whimpered, thrusting back at him as best she could. “ _Please_ ,” she begged.  
  
Puck took his hand from her shoulder and braced it against the wall, pounding into her over and over as his orgasm rose through him. He bit her shoulder as he panted harshly, “I want you to _cum_ , Rach. I want you to cum so hard you pull the hook off the _fucking_ wall and scream so loud you break all the glass in here. _Cum_ ,” he demanded.  
  
Rachel screamed as her orgasm tore through her, pulling desperately at the cuffs as she struggled to gulp in air.  
  
Puck laughed breathlessly as she clenched around him and followed her over the cliff, groaning her name.

***    
  
“Cold,” she rasped out, sagging against the cuffs.  
  
“I know,” he groaned, groping to shut off the water. “We were in here a while,” he chuckled.  
  
“Mmm,” was all she managed in reply.   
  
Puck pulled his cock and his finger out, fighting his own whimper at the loss of contact. “You okay?” he asked, disposing of the condom.   
  
“Mmmm.”  
  
“Get the feeling you enjoyed this standing O more than the other one too?” he offered with a smirk.  
  
She managed a nod as he reached up to move the cuffs off the hook. She lowered her hands, flexing them against the pins and needles built up from lack of blood flow.  
  
He carefully unhooked the cuffs, removing them completely before leaning down to take the cuffs off her ankles. He rubbed the skin gently before straightening up. “Lemme get you a towel,” he said, padding out of the bathroom with his own towel slung low over his hips.   
  
Rachel leaned back against the tile wall, letting her skin absorb the chill. _What have you gotten yourself into?_  
  
Puck swore softly as he grabbed a towel from the linen closet, running a hand over his Mohawk. _What the hell is going on here, Puckerman? When did this turn into more than just sex?_ _You gotta get a grip._ He walked back into the bathroom, his body stopping in the doorway along with his heart.  
  
Rachel stood before the mirror as she had when he’d first walked into the bathroom, twisting to see the marks he’d left, a small smile gracing her lips. Her eyes met his in the mirror and she turned, still smiling that small smile as she held out her hand for the towel.  
  
“You’re beautiful,” he blurted. _Fuck. That’s_ not _what you were supposed to say, Puckerman!_  
  
She blushed as her smile grew wider. “And you’re extremely handsome yourself, Noah,” she grinned as she took the towel from his hand and started to dry herself off.  
  
He leaned against the doorjam. “I’m _badass,_ Berry. I’ll take sexy, or hot…studly…”  
  
Her hands stilled, and she pressed the towel to her chest as she met his eyes. _Time to take a small leap, Rachel._ “Fine, then…all of the above,” she agreed, moving towards him to caress his cheek, “and the most considerate first lover I could’ve asked for,” she added quietly.  
  
Puck closed his eyes as visions of Quinn intruded.  
  
“Noah,” Rachel prodded gently. “You _were_ , you were considerate and wonderful and made me feel safe.” She brushed her thumb over his cheekbone. _Open your eyes…_ “Noah,” she pleaded, “look at me, please?”  
  
He opened his eyes and frowned at her. “You only thought that ‘cause you’re as fucked in the head as I am,” he growled, turning and stalking away.  
  
Rachel caught her breath at the attack, exhaling slowly as she wrapped the towel around her and followed him into the bedroom. “She really screwed you up, didn’t she,” she said quietly.  
  
“Shut the fuck up, Berry, you don’t know shit.” He kept his back to her as he ransacked the drawers in front of him, none of his clothes appealing to him suddenly.  
  
She swallowed and crossed the room to him. “I know she made you lie. I know she shut you out. I know she pushed things so far that you and Finn may never be able to fix it.” She laid a hand on his shoulder, emboldened when he didn’t immediately shrug it off. “I know you’re a good man, Noah, who…” She blushed as she recalled, “Who saved me from myself, even though I was completely out of my mind with wanting you,” she whispered. “I know _you_ , Noah, probably better than anyone.” She smiled half-heartedly at him in the mirror above his dresser. “Know thine enemy, right? I’ve had _years_ to try to figure you out. But you _changed_ , Noah, and _that_ …that tells me everything.” _I wish you would believe me…_ She drew her lips together tightly. “I know that you deserve better,” she added quietly. “And I know that I want to be your friend, even if we never so much as speak again.” She removed her hand from his shoulder, swallowing hard as she whispered, “And I know that I don’t and won’t regret that it was you.” She turned to head downstairs to retrieve her bag and change of clothes.   


“Berry.” _What the fuck are you doing, Puckerman…_  
  
She turned back, halfway across the room, the question in her eyes.  
  
He licked his lips. “She was intimidated by you. That night. She wanted to be wanted, and I wanted to be that guy for once. I should’ve known better.” _Why the fuck would she want_ me?  
  
“Oh, Noah,” she sighed, crossing back to him to take his face in her hands. _You gorgeous idiot._ “Don't you get it? It's why I broke up with you. You shouldn't need to be anyone else but _you_.”   
  
He leaned in slowly, breath fanning her face as her eyes fluttered shut. The kiss was gentle, careful, and she sighed when he pulled back, resting his forehead on hers. “Neither should you,” he whispered, guiding her slowly backwards towards the bed. 

***  
 **A.N.** : I know, I know! But apparently I'm a "cliffhanger ninja", so...Besides, I didn't want the second half of Sunday to be totally without porn, that just wouldn't be right. ;) I'll work on it ASAP, but in the meantime, review!

  



	12. All Good Things, Part 6g of "The Games They Play", Puck/Rachel, NC-17

  


**Title** :  All Good Things  
 **Pairing,Character(s)** : Puck/Rachel   
** Rating ** : NC-17   
**Word Count** : 2695    
** Spoilers ** : Through Sectionals.   
**Summary** : Part 6g of "The Games They Play." Written for the Glee!Kink Meme. Prompt: Rachel spends the weekend tied to Puck's bed as his personal love slave. The second half of Sunday, my lovelies…Thank you for hanging in with me! :) This installment’s sexual position is for you, GoingVintage! Plot shows up again. A lot. Please enjoy the latest installment of this pornmance. Pornomance? Let me know. ;)    
  


***   


  


Rachel's heart pounded as Puck dropped his towel and slowly stalked her back to the bed. "Noah?" _What did I do?_

He grabbed her towel and yanked it off, tossing it behind her as his eyes went emerald dark.

"Did I - did I say something wrong?" she asked, swallowing hard as her knees hit the bed. _Please don’t let me have said something wrong…  
_  
"No,” he said, shaking his head slowly. _You just said that you_ believe _in me and_ trust _me and think I’m a_ good guy _. Nothing_ wrong _. Except I don’t even know if_ I _believe in me as much as you do_. His chest tightened as he approached her. 

"O-okay," she said uncertainly as he reached her, gazing up at him wide-eyed. _Then why are you looking at me like that?  
_  
He leaned down and kissed her, his lips brushing gently over hers as he nudged her onto the bed with his body. 

Rachel kissed him back just as softly, wrapping her arms around his neck as she moaned.  _Oh , Rachel, this is _ more _, this is_ something _...  
_  
He tangled a hand in her hair as he continued to plunder her lips, darting his tongue into her mouth to swirl and tease. His other hand skimmed the side of her body, moving to cup her breast, squeezing gently. He stroked his thumb over her nipple in a drugging rhythm as he slowly withdrew to kiss his way to her neck. 

She arched her body into his as her core pulsed like a heartbeat. "Noah..." she sighed, wrapping her left leg around him, stroking his leg slowly with her foot.

He nipped at her pulse point and she jerked, uttering a low broken cry. He groaned and bit down harder, his hips thrusting reflexively towards her when she went pliant beneath him. _Fuck_. His cock hardened even  more as his hands tightened on her. He released his hold, linking their hands and drawing them over her head. Growling as she stuttered out a moan, he held her hands fiercely and looked around the room. _There_. He released her violently as he practically leapt across the bed, quickly retrieving the cuffs he’d discarded earlier. He smirked in satisfaction. “ _Damn_ , you’re _good_ , Berry -- you didn’t even _move_.” He wrapped the cuffs around her wrists and snagged them in one hand by the connector, stretching her arms above them as he took her mouth again.

Rachel groaned and struggled against him desperately, heels groping for purchase on the satin sheets.

Puck pressed her down with his hips, sliding his cock teasingly against her wetness. He nipped at her lips as he wrapped his other arm around her waist and flipped them, keeping the cuffs in his grip. Thrusting up against her, he swallowed her moans with a hoarse one of his own. Puck tore away from her reluctantly. “Kneel up, Berry,” he rasped.  He followed her up as she straddled his lap, unhooking the cuffs and hauling her wrists behind her as he reattached them.

Rachel gasped as Puck arched her breasts towards him, sighing as he licked at them and encircled her waist with his hands.

He rubbed her against his shaft, laughing as she cried out and tried to move. “You thought _you’d_ be in charge, Berry? Not _this_ time either. I _told_ you –” he rolled his hips up at her, hands at her waist holding her against him, “you’re _mine_ this weekend, and the weekend ain’t over yet.”

She let her head fall back as she shuddered, her body on slow burn. “Noah,” she whimpered.

He chuckled as he rolled his hips again. “Lost all those big words, Berry?” he questioned, amused. He slid his hands up to her breasts, thumbing her nipples as she inhaled shakily.

“You – you took them,” she gasped out, eyelids fluttering as she twitched, electricity tracing under her skin. “Took _everything_ ,” she sighed in surrender, squirming and wriggling against his cock.

He fisted his hand in her hair, yanking until she opened her eyes. “I didn’t take _anything_ you didn’t want to _give_ me, Berry, don’t you _fucking_ forget it,” he growled.

Rachel shook her head, clearing it and concurring at the same time. _Rachel, you_ idiot _, talk about the wrong thing to say!_ “No, Noah, you’re right, I…I _wanted_ everything you’ve done to me…I want _you_ ,” she whispered.

“Tell me again,” he demanded, his face an inch from hers.

Her heart ached at the edge of desperation in his voice, the insecurity. _I wish I could touch you_ …She licked her lips, and slowly leaned forward, ignoring the resistance from his hand in her hair to kiss him softly. She pulled back and looked into his eyes. “I _want_ you, Noah …I _trust_ you, and I am here because I _chose_ to be here,” she said sincerely. _Please believe me_...“Despite the _possible_ appearance to the contrary,” she teased lightly, wiggling her hands behind her.

Puck snorted a laugh, shocked, as he shook his head and nipped her lower lip. “You are…something _else_ , Berry.” _Who’d have thought I’d be laughing with a hot chick in cuffs in my lap?  
_  
Rachel smiled lopsidedly. “So are you, Noah,” she offered shyly. _Even if you don't believe it yet._

__His hand loosened in her hair, cupping her head instead as he kissed her roughly, wrapping his other arm around her waist to plaster her against him. He grabbed the cuffs in his hand behind her, tugging down so her breasts pushed even more firmly against his chest.

She pressed towards him, panting into his mouth, writhing in his grasp. She tried to thrust her hips against him, whimpering as he held her still.

He pulled back and shook his head with a sexy grin. " _Uh-uh_ , Berry, you _know_ better." He tugged on the cuffs again, his eyes burning a trail over her body. "You look fucking _amazing_ , you know that?"

"Thank you," she whispered, ducking her head shyly as she blushed.

Puck groaned as her hair shadowed her face and brushed his chest. "Don't leave." The words hung in the air, fragile as butterfly wings. _Puckerman! Pansy! What the fuck?!_ He swallowed and dared to look at her. _How the fuck did that little bit of verbal vomit get past your brain and out of your mouth?  
_  
Rachel's heart seized in her chest as she gazed at him, wide-eyed. _Did he - did I hear - did he just say-_ "Noah?" she gently questioned, looking searchingly into his eyes. _Oh, Noah...don't you know that not everyone leaves?_

He met her gaze for a split second, the same vulnerable look in his eyes as when they'd crossed paths in the hallway. _Fuck, Puckerman, get a goddamn grip!_ He looked away, his stomach twisting in knots, and reached for a condom behind them. _What the hell_ is _it with this girl that turns you into a fucking_ moron _with_ feelings _and shit?  
_  
 _How did I never notice how lost you really are?_ "Noah," she whispered, "talk to me, please?" 

He choked out a laugh, lifting her up to roll on the condom. "Only _you_ would try to have a conversation right now, Berry," he muttered, shaking his head as he shifted her again, positioning her above his straining cock. _Just fuck her again and get her the hell out of here_. He sheathed himself inside her forcefully as they cried out in unison. "The only talking I'm gonna do," he rasped, "is telling you when you're allowed to cum."

Rachel's eyes drifted shut as her body rebelled against her brain, the sensation of being on top blanking all thought. " _Ohhhhhh_ ," she moaned, body undulating as he laid back on the bed beneath her. Her inner muscles clutched at him as need hummed through her veins. "So _deep_ ," she groaned.

Puck lifted her hips slightly, ramming into her with a hoarse grunt. "So deep you're gonna feel me all day," he growled, and began to move her up and down over him.

"Oh, _God_... _Noah_..." She caught her lower lip between her teeth, whimpering with each thrust.

_Fuck, Puckerman, you're fucking screwed._ He looked at her rising and falling above him, her eyes heavy-lidded but focused on his. " _Mine_ ," he declared forcefully, grinding against her. Desire coursed through him as he pounded into her, hips thrusting against her harder and harder. " _Fuck yes_ ," he rasped, reaching up to roughly fondle her breasts as they swung heavily, tantalizing him. He pressed his head back against the bed as he arched up into her, bouncing her up and down as he dug his heels into the bed for leverage.

A broken cry escaped her as her head fell back in surrender. "Oh, _Noah_...you -- you feel so _good_ ," she breathed helplessly, struggling against the cuffs. "I _want_ you," she moaned.

"You _have_ me," he growled. _And more than I want you to...goddamn it..._

Rachel moaned long and low as he shifted the angle, every thrust hitting her G-spot, sending spirals of pleasure through her. " _Noah_...God..."

"Nice to hear I come first," he choked out, fighting his own moan back into his throat. " _Fuck_ , Rachel..." He tugged the cuffs behind her, arching her backwards so each slide of his cock had her keening frantically.

"Noah, _please_ ," she begged desperately. " _Please_...I want you so _badly_..."

"You _have_ me, Rach, goddamn it," he ground out as he lost the rhythm, thrusting mindlessly against her. _You're mine, fucking mine, no one else's, no one will ever get you like this, no one._.."Oh _fuck_ , Rach, _cum_ ," he moaned, hands moving to her hips to hold her against him as he thrust into her over and over, emptying completely.

Rachel cried out as every muscle in her body tensed, her release flooding through her with a knife's edge of pleasure. _"Noah!"_ she called out, her eyes rolling back into her head as her pussy contracted around him.

"Rachel," he whispered, stroking his hand over her sweaty spine as he drew her down against him, closing his eyes. _Stay with me_...He unhooked the cuffs, gathering her to his chest, and pressed a kiss to the top of her head. "I fucking _hate_ the end of the weekend," he groaned.

She gasped out a laugh, burrowing her head in his chest. " _Any_ weekend, or just _this_ one in particular?" she teased lightly, heart pounding as she waited for his answer.

_This one_. "School sucks," he averred.

Rachel swallowed against the pang in her heart. "An education is _important_ , Noah," she offered quietly, closing her eyes as she listened to his heartbeat. _He's not ready for anything, Rachel, why are you surprised? This was sex, for him_ _, even if not for you..._

_This is important too..._ He threaded his hand through her hair, combing through it gently. "Yeah, I know...doesn't mean I have to _like_ it."

"Perhaps I could tutor you?" she offered, resting her hand on his chest and her head on her hand to look at him.

Puck shoved his other hand under his head and propped himself up to look down at her. _I shouldn't like seeing her like this as much as I do..._ "Trying to keep this going?" he smirked suggestively.

Rachel bit her lip. _A few ways you could go with this one, Rachel_..."If by this you mean our friendship and sexual compatibility, _yes_ ," she said bluntly, staring him down. _Your move, Noah...  
_  
His jaw dropped open as he burst out laughing. _Like I could give this up?_

_Are you serious?_ _Of all reactions,_ laughter? Galvanized by the burning in her stomach, Rachel reached down between them, holding the condom against Puck as she lifted herself off him. She whirled away, face red as she delicately peeled off the cuffs.  

  


Puck bolted up in the bed behind her. _Shit, Puckerman, you had to fucking_ laugh? “Berry,” he started, tossing the condom in the garbage and grabbing the back of her arm.

  


“This was…this was… _lovely,_ Noah, and I stand by my statements about your integrity,” she said quickly, “and that there would be no regrets. I have no illusions –”

“ _Berry_.” He shook her, trying in vain to turn her towards him.

  


“- that this was more than a convenient arrangement for the time being and a pleasant way to spend the weekend, but you’ve now satisfied your fantasy and –” she continued, her voice beginning to edge into hysteria.

  


**“Berry.”** Puck took her by the shoulders and spun her around.

  


“- I should just expect to resume life as it has always been, since you will likely be focused on things like Qu-”

“ _Rachel!_ ” He shook her again, glaring into her eyes. “You really think that this is just a _fling?_ ”

  


“Isn’t it?” she whispered. “I…I know you said all those things about…being yours, but…it could very well just have been playing your role until an opportunity such as this presented itself, at which time you would satisfy the urge to role play and –”

“ _Fuck this,_ ” he growled, and hauled her against him, taking her lips in a brutal kiss. “I don’t know what the _fuck_ is going on here,” he said hoarsely as he pulled her away -- _no matter how much I fucking wish I_ did _,_ he mentally complained -- “but I know I sure as shit don’t want anyone touching you but _me_.” He shook her, drawing her eyes to his face. “I laughed because I had _no_ _fucking clue_ how you could _possibly_ think I would let you walk after this. I _meant_ everything I said. There’s so many more things for you to try, _I_ sure as shit want to be the one to do them with you, and _no one else_ gets to touch you. Are we fucking _clear?_ ” His chest heaved as he struggled to contain his anger. _How does she not get it?_ A voice that sounded suspiciously like Rachel’s whispered through his head. _Maybe because you’re communicating on the ‘Neanderthal club to the head’ level?_

  


Rachel swallowed convulsively, staring into his eyes. “Y-yes,” she whispered, biting her lip. “I’m – I’m sorry I doubted you, Noah.” _Because that’s what I see in your eyes – I_ hurt _you…_

 

He released her roughly, stalking to his dresser and pulling out a brown paper bag from the bottom drawer. “Here,” he muttered, tossing it towards her.   
  
_What?_ Rachel caught it easily, frowning even as Puck smirked. 

 

“Nice catch, Berry,” he said mockingly.  
  


She huffed as she reached into the bag and extracted the contents. _Oh my goodness._ “Noah? Are these…?”

 

“For you, so we could play at your place too.” He smiled smugly. “Saw the pink and couldn’t pass ‘em up.”

_Though there's one more bit  -- ha -- that I'm going to surprise you with later..._  


_Some boys give you flowers, others give you bondage straps…_ She blushed, flustered. “Thank you,” she managed. 

 

“You tie them on, so you don’t have to worry about them being on your bed all the time. Just keep them handy,” he said, raising his eyebrows suggestively. “I _told_ you I was serious.”   
  
Rachel smiled at him tentatively. “I’m sorry, Noah, I guess I’m…I’m new at this,” she confessed. “But I trust you and that means I should’ve believed you. I’m sorry,” she repeated earnestly. 

 

“Just _don’t_ let it happen again,” he growled.   
  
She lifted on tiptoes to kiss him on the cheek. “Not a chance,” she agreed. _Not when I know there's more to this than you're willing to admit, for now._

***

They dressed quickly to vacate the premises before Puck’s mom and sister returned, Puck putting the straps in her pink backpack with a smile. Rachel blushed and moved to the mirror twisting to check herself for visible marks one last time. 

He walked up behind her, placing his hands on her hips and pulling her back against him. “You’re fine, Berry,” he murmured, lowering his head to nip her neck. “The Puckerone knows what he’s about.”   
  
She swatted blindly behind her. “Must you call yourself by that ridiculous moniker?” 

 

He spun her and pressed her against the wall. “I’ll call myself whatever the fuck I want, Berry,” he growled.   
  
She shivered and sighed, moaning in surrender.  

  


“ _Fuck_ ,” he swore, releasing her hips to push himself away. “If I touch you again, I’m gonna take you on the fucking floor. We gotta go.”

 

Rachel nodded obediently, grabbing her bag and her coat and preceding him from the house.

  


***

**A.N.:** And so…the weekend ends. But not the series. It just goes on brief hiatus while I work on some international intrigue and spycraft. ;) In the meantime, go re-watch Sectionals. You’ll enjoy it, and hopefully you’ll dream wicked smutty dreams of what Monday brings. ;)  The plot totally snuck up on me this chapter. I really hope you enjoyed it…let me know? Love you guys…  
  
 **Public service announcement:** These toys? Exist. Puck's:  [ www.adameve.com/adult-sex-toys/kinky-bondage/sp-under-the-bed-restraint-system-11112.aspx ](http://www.adameve.com/adult-sex-toys/kinky-bondage/sp-under-the-bed-restraint-system-11112.aspx) and Rachel's:  [ www.adameve.com/adult-sex-toys/kinky-bondage/sp-sex-straps-6405.aspx ](http://www.adameve.com/adult-sex-toys/kinky-bondage/sp-sex-straps-6405.aspx) And for a fun preview of what Puck was referring to, check out Rachel's set. ;)   



	13. Brave New World, Part 7 of "The Games They Play", Puck/Rachel, NC-17

**Title** :  Brave New World  
 **Pairing,Character(s)** : Puck/Rachel   
** Rating ** : NC-17   
**Word Count** : 4282   
** Spoilers ** : Through Sectionals.   
**Summary** : Part 7 of "The Games They Play." It’s Monday after Sectionals. How do Puck and Rachel interact after a weekend of naked bondage games? I had to get this out of my head, the hiatus starts now, so please…enjoy! (And if you don’t, please let me know so I can fix it. Thank you.) **A.N.:** Barely undressed sex brought to you by request from GoingVintage. notsolittle_j, your prompt is definitely in the works, just trust me...

***

Rachel checked herself in the mirror again with a smile. _I feel so different, but I can’t say I_ look _any different…_ She twisted her neck left and right, nodding her approval. _Noah was right, all the marks are covered_. _Masterful. From years of experience, Rachel – and you’d best remember that! What were you thinking, unprotected anal sex? He has obviously been active, you must be out of your mind!_ She blushed and shook her head, turning her attention back to her attire. _I_ was. _Maybe he’s been tested?_ The relatively square neckline of her ruffled shirt camouflaged the hickeys along her collarbones and her shoulders. She shivered as she swept her hair forward and tried on the full-wattage of a Rachel Berry smile. _Hmm – I think of all things, that’s what’s changed. My smile._ There was a knowledge in it, a quiet confidence, that hadn’t been there even in the middle of the stage. She opened her underwear drawer and peeked in, slamming it shut as she blushed. _They’re there all right. I, Rachel Berry, now own bondage straps_. She shook her head as she considered the other hidden gems in the drawer. _I’ll just have to be sure to be the one to take them out_ , she promised herself. She smoothed her skirt down over her hips. _Nothing too flouncy today, a little too risky, but just enough to be me…_ She ran her hands lightly over the inside of her thighs as the smile went to a smirk. _Black and blue, he said…  
  
_ “Rachel, honey,” her father called. “Time to go!”  
  
“Coming!” she replied, grabbing her jacket and skimming down the stairs. _This will be…interesting.  
_  
***  
  
They first crossed paths in the hallway, eyes locking for an instant.  
  
Rachel’s mouth went dry as his gaze seared her. She felt his hands, his lips, his body ghostly tangible and shivered. _“So deep you’ll feel me all day,” he’d said. Try all day and every time he looks at me_ _, apparently._ Her legs went weak as she tightened her grip on her books.  
  
Puck nodded casually at her as he walked past, hands clenching at his sides with the urge to grab her and take her against the wall. _Can’t see a mark on her_ , he noticed. _Good work_. He licked his lips and turned his attention away from her. _Damned if I don’t want to_ put _one on her though. Shit, Puckerman._ He surreptitiously adjusted himself and blew out a breath. _Get a grip_. He cursed himself even as he glanced back , catching Rachel doing the same. _On_ her? _Sure_.  
  
***  
  
He quirked an eyebrow as his phone buzzed in the middle of class. _“Choir room, next period.” Can’t_ _stay away , Berry?_ He smirked to himself, waiting impatiently for the bell to ring, minutes ticking by like hours. _Thank fuck_. He launched from his seat. _I can’t wait to get my hands on her. She really_ is _fucking addicting. I want to take her up against the door, maybe, or on the piano…oh_ fuck _yeah, the piano…_ He weaved roughly through the throngs, barely restraining himself from just knocking down every obstacle in the way. As Puck reached the door, he exhaled slowly and let the smirk bloom across his face as he opened it. “You just couldn’t help yourself, Berry?” he teased as he walked into the room.  
  
Rachel turned to him, smiling. _Just_ _act normal , Rachel_. “Hello, Noah,” she greeted evenly, heart fluttering in her chest. “Thank you for joining us.”  
  
 _Us?_ He peeked around Rachel to see Artie, Tina, Kurt and Mercedes on the other side of her,  frowning when the door opened to admit the rest of New Directions. _Damn it._ He glared at her quickly. _Fucking tease_.  
  
Rachel frowned at the dark look on Puck’s face. _What could I have –_ wait _. Oh…oh_ no. _He thought…he thought I wanted…_ She shivered and blushed as desire started to beat through her. _Now I wish I could send them all away…_ She met his gaze tentatively, trying to communicate her regret with her eyes.  
  
Puck shook his head, the smirk still in place. _Seriously , Puckerman, it’s Rachel fucking Berry. Like it would ever occur to her to sneak some nookie in at school?_ He licked his lips as he covertly nodded, accepting her silent apology. _It’s sure going to be fun persuading her…_  
  
She smiled around the room as everyone found a seat. _Thank goodness…_ “Thanks for coming, everyone,” she began, clasping her hands together.  
  
Puck glanced down at her linked fingers _her hands cuffed below her above her behind her against him…_ Shit _, Puckerman, get a_ grip!  
  
“I wanted to suggest we prepare a piece for Mr. Schuester, since he didn’t get to witness our victory firsthand on Saturday. Perhaps something that could convey our gratitude, with accompanying choreography reflecting our various routines this past semester?”  
  
 _“Thank you,” she’d whispered, blushing, the pink straps in her hands._ He shifted uncomfortably in his seat, running a hand over his forehead. _What the fuck is going on? Like I’m fucking_ obsessed _, or some shit.  
_  
“It needs to be something simple, something we can accomplish quickly, but still relevant.” She glanced at Noah, sprawled and shifting in his seat _below her as she rode him thrusting and groaning_ and struggled to regulate her breathing, turning her attention to the group.  
  
“There’s that Kelly Clarkson song, the one on the radio all the time,” Tina offered. “My Life Would Suck Without You. Should be easy enough to learn.”  
  
 _It_ would _suck,_ Rachel glanced reflexively at Noah again before she caught herself. “That sounds great, Tina! Can you pull it up on your iPod so we can start to learn it? I’ll work on the arrangement – perhaps you could assist me, Noah? Please?”  
  
 _His hands guiding her body up and down his cock as she mewled and moaned_. “Sure, whatever,” he said nonchalantly. _“Please, please,” she’d begged, tossing her head desperately_. He ran a hand over his Mohawk and moved next to her at the piano, grabbing a pencil from behind his ear and staff paper from the music stand.  
  
Rachel listened for a moment to the song coming from Tina’s speakers. “That seems pretty simple,” she murmured, picking at the piano. "Probably faster this way than buying sheet music..."  
  
Puck grunted noncommittally. “Sounds about right,” he muttered. He looked down at her fingers and automatically made the corresponding notations on the staff.  
  
She smiled, amused. “Thank you, Noah,” she acknowledged, glancing up at him. _His eyes, burning into her as he pounded his cock in her pussy over and over._ She shivered, licking her lips, and took the staff paper from him, crossing her legs as she started formulating harmonies.  
  
He glanced down at her legs _draped_ _over his shoulders, heels digging in as she moaned_ and nearly came on the spot. _Just there, just_ fucking _there…_ Peeking from under her skirt, just barely visible, and only because her legs were crossed, the material riding up – a _bruise_. _His_ bruise. _His_ mark. His breathing grew heavy as the urge to drag her down onto the piano bench and bury himself inside her swarmed him. He turned burning eyes to hers as he slowly eased his hand from the bench between them, moving it onto her thigh, fingers curling to press against the black and blue.  
  
Rachel caught her breath as wetness rushed to her core. “ _Noah_ ,” she whispered, cheeks reddening.  
  
“ _Told_ you I would.” His voice was low at her ear, seductive. “I _keep_ my promises.”  
  
“I know,” she whispered back. “How could I doubt you after yesterday?” She smiled at him as he smirked back, heat rising between them.  
  
His gaze dropped to her lips, parted as she took slow, deliberate breaths. _Get a fucking hold on yourself, Puckerman, you’re about to take her in front of the whole fucking Glee Club_.  
  
“How’s that harmony?” he rasped, his fingers clenching reflexively on her thigh, inching upwards.  
  
She sucked in a breath and fought back the moan. “F-fine, I think…easy enough…” she said distractedly.  
  
“Hey Rach!” Finn called across the room. “Ready?”  
  
Her head shot up, cheeks burning as she nodded frantically. “Yes, Finn, of course, the harmony is actually quite simple, would you like to practice it?”  
  
“Simple like _him_ ,” Puck mocked quietly, pressing hard at the bruise before releasing her. He stood and gestured Finn over to the seat at the piano, eyes flashing at Rachel for a moment before he moved away.  
  
She hurriedly uncrossed her legs. _Not that Finn would be looking, but that would be challenging to explain…_ She smiled at him as he sat next to her on the bench.  
  
“Hey, um, Rach? Can I ask you something?” Finn turned puppy dog eyes to her as she nodded. “Why’d you ask Puck to help?” he queried curiously. “I mean…of all people…”  
  
Rachel sighed, laying a hand on his arm. “Finn, I’m so sorry for what happened Friday. I truly am. The entire situation is a travesty. But we are still a team, or at least, we are supposed to be a team. Noah knows how to read and write music, and was the natural choice. Nothing more.” Her gaze darted to the brooding figure feigning boredom in a nearby seat before she turned back and began drilling harmonies.  
  
Puck stared at the floor for a second before joining the group, his stomach churning as the words “nothing more” pierced him. _I’ll fucking show you nothing more…_ He gritted his teeth. _You have got to get a grip, Puckerman._ He looked at her, shoulder to shoulder with Finn and struggled for calm. _Keep your fucking hands to_ yourself _, Hudson._ He plastered a smirk on his face as they started another run-through of the harmonies. _Dude, seriously?_ _It’s fucking Berry._ He fixed her with a covetous glare. _Mine, damn it._ That Rachel voice whispered to him again – _for now, but sex alone won’t keep her._ He shoved the voice ruthlessly aside, focusing instead on the line of her neck, the curve of her waist, as his mouth went dry. _Damn it, Puckerman._ _Yes, she looks fucking_ hot _in that skirt, and sure, of_ course _you wanna see how many marks she has, but…_ Fuck _, that’s not helping.  
_  
Rachel smiled as everyone started to pick up their parts, waving the newly-arrived Tinkles over to take her place at the keys.  
  
She joined the group around the piano, leaning over and resting her elbows on it as she listened intently.  
  
 _Her hands taut above her, water gliding down, arched towards him, steam rising._ Puck stood and nudged his way into the group surrounding Tinkles, on Rachel’s immediate left, suppressing a groan as he smelled her perfume.  
  
 _Oh God_. Rachel hummed her melody as she listened to their harmonies, struggling to keep her breathing even as his proximity wreaked havoc on her equilibrium. _Wrapping his arms around her, his face nuzzling her hair_. She rubbed a hand over her left shoulder, trying to quell the _itch_ beneath her skin.  
  
 _I bet there are at least…two hickeys there, maybe three?_ His gaze followed her hand _grabbing the cuffs twisting twisting_ _tighter_. He swallowed and turned his head away, singing for all he was worth as his cock grew painfully erect. _Mine, fucking_ mine _, I’ll_ kill _you if you touch her, Hudson_ , echoed through his brain. _What the fuck?_ He slowly clenched his fist on the piano, trying to silence the voice.  
  
She swallowed as she watched his hand on the piano _tracing up and down her body squeezing pulling pressing in in_ inside _oh God…_ She shivered, her breath caught in her throat.  
  
He felt her shudder and whipped his head around to look at her. _Oh fuck…Do not take her on the piano, do not take her on the piano…_ Her eyes fluttered from his fist to his eyes, and he caught her gaze heatedly. _Later_ , he willed his eyes to say.  
  
Watching his eyes flash a promise, she shivered again and smiled.  
  
***  
  
“Wait, you want _what?_ ” Puck frowned as he turned to Santana, quirking a brow.  
  
She sighed impatiently. “I _said_ , Rachel is gonna weave through the line dance, a little smack to Mike and Finn, and then a shimmy behind Matt and toss the cowboy hat to Schue. It has _nothing_ to do with you, Puckerman, _move on_.”  
  
 _Fuck_ yes _, it does_ , he silently swore.  
  
Rachel chanced a glance at him. _Oh no. Noah...It's just choreography..._ The rigid set of his shoulders made her stomach hurt. “Santana, doesn’t it make more sense to have the most proficient dancers in the best position for others to watch and mimic their maneuvers?” _Please just agree...  
_  
“Um, _what?_ ” Santana huffed. “We don’t have all day, Berry.”  
  
“I merely suggest configuring our members so that yourself, Brittany, Mike and Matt are on the _outermost_ edges of the group so we all might follow along if we lose our place in the choreography.” _For goodness sake, Santana, just –_  
  
“ _Ugh_ , fine, Puck and Matt, switch, _okay?_ You’d think you’d be _happy_ to get some ass there, Berry,” she griped.  
  
Puck  let out a breath he hadn’t known he was holding. _You have no idea, Lopez. You have no idea…And nicely done, Berry_. He gave a miniscule nod of approval.  
  
Rachel flushed under his gaze. _Now, if only I could solve every issue with this choreography so easily…_  
  
“Last run -through,” Santana declared as Rachel nodded in agreement.  
  
Puck watched with hot eyes as Rachel twirled and twisted, barely restraining his groan when she rubbed against him. _Oh, fuck yeah_ …  
  
 _Keep it together, Rachel_. She applied every ounce of her formidable will to keeping her breathing regulated, her body rippling with the tiniest tremor at the feeling of his body _hard hot over me into me_ behind her.  
  
Puck felt her shiver and bit back a growl. _Would anyone give a shit if I just threw her over my shoulder and left?_   He smirked at her flushed cheeks. You _definitely wouldn’t, Berry_ …She bent over in front of him, thrusting her ass towards him in the chair position. _Reverse cowgirl, Puckerman, put it on the list._ He grinned as he watched her jump up and down, breasts bouncing _filling his hands pinching pulling tasting her nipples_ and licked his lips.  
  
As she slapped her thighs she fought a moan. _Hips thrusting against hers over and over deeper harder more more_ …She shuddered as her body went liquid and wanting.  
  
He fought his triumphant grin at the infinitesimal wince she gave each time she tapped the bruises. _Just wait until I fuck you so the backs of your legs have black and blues too…you won’t be able to_ sit down _without knowing you’re fucking mine, Berry_ …His eyes darkened dangerously as they reached the one segment of choreography she hadn’t changed _. Of course we would have to do the Push It choreography so Finn can hump her again_. He plastered a smile on his face. _Son of a bitch_ _._ His hands itched with the urge to grab for her but stilled in a heartbeat.

Over Finn’s shoulder, Rachel locked her eyes on his, and smiled.  
  
***  
  
The Gleeks stood in stunned silence as Mr. Schuester bolted from his seat.

_What the fuck?_ Puck raised an eyebrow at the slamming door.

“Anybody have any idea what _that_ was about?” Mercedes asked.  
  
 _Don’t know don’t care_ , Puck thought, glancing at Rachel.  
  
She licked her lips. “Well, perhaps it has something to do with the resignation of Ms. Pillsbury. I would not be surprised if our song choice inadvertently prompted him to action regarding his obvious feelings towards her…”  
  
Kurt, Mercedes, Tina, Artie and Quinn raced out the door.  
  
 _Five down_ , Puck smirked admiringly. _And knowing San like I do_ …  
  
Santana rolled her eyes theatrically. “All right, nothing happening here anymore. Brit, let’s go.” She stood, Brittany following suit, and left the room.  
  
 _Almost_ , Rachel thought anxiously, _but not enough_. Finn, Mike and Matt remained, seemingly content to do so.  
  
“Whatever, I’m out,” Puck announced, shrugging at the boys as he left the room. He glanced at Rachel. _C’mon_. He adjusted his hard-on as the door slammed shut behind him.  
  
Her heart pounded with anticipation. _Wait, Rachel, you can’t just rush out after him_. She tapped her foot impatiently, then stood. “I think it’s obvious Mr. Schuester will not be returning. I bid you all a good afternoon,” she said pleasantly, taking slow deliberate steps out the door. She glanced both ways down the hallway. _No one. I suppose they’ve all scattered by now_ …She rounded the corner and gasped as she collided with a familiar body.  
  
“Shhh, c’mon,” he growled, grabbing her hand. My _hand, not_ Finn’s _, damn it_. He led her through the backstage entrance into the auditorium, aiming for a dark corner.  
  
“Noah –”   
  
“C’mon, Berry, you’ve been thinking about it all day, you _know_ you have.”  
  
“This isn’t a good idea, we could –”  
  
He dragged her hand behind them, spinning her towards him, and pressed her up against the stage wall. “If I can put my hand down your panties without practically sliding into your pussy, I’ll let you go,” he growled into her ear. “Is that gonna happen, Berry?”  
  
She shuddered, her eyes slipping closed. “ _No_ ,” she whispered.  
  
He pressed his lips to hers, dragging their linked hands above her head as he leaned into her body.  
  
Rachel moaned into his mouth, arching helplessly towards him. _Rachel! Think!_ She dragged her lips away as he growled a protest. “Dressing room,” she panted. “ _Dressing room_ ,” she repeated breathlessly as he trailed his lips down her neck.  
  
 _Fuck_ , __fine__ , _dressing room_. He bit down once, laughing in satisfaction as she went limp against him for the space of a breath. Dropping her hand, he grabbed her waist, turning her in front of him to  push her towards it.  
  
Rachel shoved the door open, flipping the light as Puck kicked the door shut behind them, his hands slipping under her shirt to stroke her skin. “Noah,” she sighed, head lolling back towards him as his fingers walked patterns on her stomach.  
  
He spun her towards him, groaning at the look of surrender on her face. “I don’t know how the _fuck_ I managed to let you go yesterday,” he murmured huskily, nipping at her lips. “I nearly lost my damn mind, wanting you,” he rasped. “I wanted to climb back into your window and just take you again in the middle of the night.”  
  
She shuddered, her eyes glazed with desire, skin heating beneath his fingertips. “ _God_ , Noah, I dreamed of you…I wish you _had_ …I could feel you all night and then I’d wake up and you weren’t – you weren’t _there_ ,” she whispered. “And I felt so…”  
  
His fingers tightened reflexively against her as he guided them to the back corner of the room, away from the furniture and the door. “What did you feel, Berry?” he demanded seductively, eyes piercing and holding hers.  
  
Rachel stared into his emerald gaze, hypnotized, going malleable and pliant under its heat. Her back hit the wall as she started, surprised.  
  
Puck moved his hands to her hips, smoothing down over her skirt soothingly as he held her in the spell of his eyes. “What did you feel?” he murmured. “Just tell me.”  
  
“ _Empty_ ,” she burst out in an urgent whisper.  
  
His grip firmed on her hips as his cock hardened  further, lifting her and nudging his shaft into position between her legs. “Tell me again,” he commanded.  
  
“Oh, Noah… _empty_ , I felt _empty_ without you last night,” she whined, breath catching as the hands on her hips  pressed her against him and his mouth devoured hers. _God, Rachel, don’t lose yourself to this…_ As his hands bunched her skirt up to her waist, she groaned and squirmed. _But what a lovely way to_ _go …_she thought deliriously.  
  
Puck leaned backwards, balancing her on his thighs as he reached one hand into his pocket for a condom.  He handed it to her with a smirk. “Put it on me, Berry, show me you want this,” he challenged, snaking his hand under her skirt to trace the edge of her nearly non-existent panties.“Those fucking little string things again? You _do_ want this…”  
  
She bit her lip, the foil packet in her hand, as she glanced behind him at the closed door.  
  
He applied his teeth to pulse point in her neck, licking and nipping until she moaned. “Put it on,” he breathed against her, thrusting his hips upwards towards her.  
  
She reached down tentatively between them, unbuttoning his fly and slipping the zipper down with her lip still caught between her teeth.  
  
“Fuck, Berry,” he growled, jerking as her delicate hands freed him from his boxer briefs. “C’mon,” he ordered, bucking his cock in her direction.  
  
She pinched the tip of the condom precisely and rolled the condom on him as he moaned.  
  
“Tell me again,” he whispered urgently. “Tell me how you feel right now,” he continued, licking at her lower lip until her jaw released and then licking into her mouth.  
  
Rachel leaned her head back against the wall, squirming and groping for purchase against him. “I _want_ you, Noah,” she whimpered. “I’ve been going crazy, watching you all day and –”  
  
He pulled  the string of her underwear aside and shoved his way inside her with a hoarse muffled shout, moving his hand to press against her mouth in time to contain her cry. _Holy shit, Puckerman,_ maintain _, you’re not gonna fucking cum from one thrust_. His groin tightened ruthlessly, toes curling against the urge to pound into her. “You okay, Berry?” he choked out. _Say yes so I can rail you_ …  
  
She barely nodded before he withdrew, his hand silencing first her protest, and then her cry of pleasure as he rammed back in.  
  
“ _Fuck_ , Berry,” he choked out, tightening his grip on her skirt.  
  
She groaned as the zipper of his jeans rasped against her thighs, mewling as each thrust of his hips lifted her higher against the wall. Her hands settled on his shoulders, squeezing urgently. Her eyes went wide as her orgasm started to build, and she tossed her head under his grip, grunting against his hand as he picked up speed.  
  
“Rachel?” Finn’s voice floated through the door. “Rach, you around here? You left your sheet music.”  
  
Puck bit back a primal growl as his hips continued to move against her. _Get out of here, Hudson,_ _you’re too fucking late._ _She’s_ mine. _  
_  
Rachel tensed against him, her body going rigid, an alarmed look in her eyes though she only grew wetter around his cock. _He’s not going to stop…_ The realization sent a dark thrill chasing down her spine.  
  
He only glared at her and shifted his angle so his cock hit the rough bundle of nerves inside her on every stroke. _I’m gonna make you fucking cum, Berry…I’m gonna try to make you_ scream _._  
  
Her eyes went even wider, panic and desire flashing at intervals in their chocolate depths. _I’m going to…oh God…_ Noah…She took frantic inhales through her nose as her nerves caught fire.  
  
“Rach?” the voice came again, closer.  
  
Puck dropped his hand from her waist, bracing her against his thighs as he rubbed furiously at her clit.  
  
“Mmph!” she squeaked helplessly, eyes rolling back into her head as her orgasm swept her under, her pussy clutching desperately at his cock.  
  
“Whatever,” Finn muttered. They heard the door slam as he walked away.  
  
Puck continued thrusting furiously. “I didn’t tell you to come,” he growled at her ear, slapping her ass.  
  
She jerked, groaning against his hand, licking and kissing his palm.  
  
“I think you like the sneak fuck, Berry, I think you _like_ almost getting caught.” He continued stroking her clit as she keened desperately under his hold. His eyes fell shut as her inner muscles squeezed him. “ _Fuck_ , Berry, I think you’re gonna have your first multiple,” he bit out, his thrusts turning desperate and instinctive. “You want that?” he panted.  
  
She nodded furiously, eyes pleading. _More than I think I’ve wanted anything_ , she thought frantically.  
  
He moaned, shoving himself at her again and again as his balls grew taut, tension coiling as her inner channel clutched at him. “ _Fuck_ , Rach,” he groaned. He pressed harder against her clit, his lips brutal against her. “ _Cum_ ,” he breathed against her mouth, tearing himself away to cover her mouth again, spilling his hot seed into the condom and pounding her ruthlessly as she screamed behind his hand.  
  
They sagged against each other, panting desperately, clothing rumpled but intact. He dragged himself out of her reluctantly, allowing her to regain her feet.  
  
She leaned bonelessly against the wall, the sensation of the wet V-string of her underwear against her making her restless. Taking a slow and deliberate breath, she closed her eyes. _I’ll just stay like this until the world stops spinning so fast…  
_  
Puck dropped the condom into the garbage can, settling his spent shaft back in his underwear, zipping up with a satisfied sigh. “You okay, Berry?” He smirked as he raked his hot gaze over here. “That took the edge off, huh?”  
  
Rachel giggled as she opened her eyes. “Yes, I think it did, thank you, Noah,” she said happily. “I blame _you_ for this, you know,” she scolded indulgently. “I would _never_ think to do anything this –”  
  
“Free period third tomorrow?” he asked with a mischievous grin.  
  
She nodded automatically. _Rachel!_  
  
“I know a great janitor’s closet,” he suggested seductively , slinging an arm around her shoulders. “Let’s get you home, you’re gonna need your rest for the pretzel I’m gonna get you into…”  
  
***  
  
Finn ran a hand over the back of his neck as he left the building and crossed the parking lot. _Rachel_ never _leaves her music. And I could’ve sworn I heard something…_ He stopped dead in his tracks, one foot in his car.

_What the hell is Puck doing driving Rachel home?_   
  
***  
  
 **A.N**.:  Okay, I lied. I couldn’t stop myself. I hope you enjoyed Monday, my darlings, and hopefully now I can work on some “Chuck”! Review, please??


	14. New Routine, Part 8 of "The Games They Play," Puck/Rachel, NC-17

**Title** :  New Routine, Part 8 of “The Games They Play”

**Pairing,Character(s)** : Puck/Rachel

**Rating** : NC-17

**Word Count** : 1914

**Spoilers** : Through ‘Sectionals’.

**Summary** : Part 8 of “The Games They Play”. Rachel brings Puck home. Puck brings Rachel over. Repeatedly.

**A.N**.: This chapter is a cookie compared to the rest, but I wanted to give you a little something before the Super Bowl and Chuck took me away. Hope you enjoy.

  


***

  


Puck kept his arm around her as they walked out to the parking lot, Rachel blushing slightly when she realized. _Anyone could see us right now._ __

__ “I think I could get used to this, Berry,” he teased, smirking as he released her to circle to the driver’s side door. He threw open her door and started the truck.

She climbed in and groaned slightly as she reached upwards. “I think I may need to stretch first next time,” she giggled contentedly. 

Puck snagged the waist of her skirt and hauled her towards him to nip at her neck  before pulling out of the parking lot. 

Neither noticed the speechless observer, shaking his head in disbelief.

***

Puck threw the truck in park at the end of the driveway. “All right, Berry, I’ll see you-”

“Come in,” she blurted out. “My fathers won’t care, they didn’t before. If they get used to seeing you again…”

Puck smiled as he parked more exactly. “Berry, I like how you think.” He twisted her hair around his hand until she looked at him. “And you really _do_ like the danger fuck, don’t plan on doing anything on your free period but _me_ from now on…”

Rachel shivered, a low sound of satisfaction leaving her lips. 

He chuckled as he released her, grabbing for his bookbag. “Stupid of me not to try to hold onto you, Berry. Stupid.”

She slid out of the truck and carefully closed the door, waiting for him to join her. “We weren’t really there at that time, Noah,” she pointed out.

  


He grabbed her ass as she jumped, blushing. “That’s ‘cause I was too stupid to recognize what I was dealing with. Should’ve just taken control from the beginning,” he growled into her hair.

  


Biting back a moan, she fumbled for her keys. 

  


“Imagine how far we’d be in your education, Berry,” he teased. “The toys, the positions, the places…”

  


Shuddering, she threw the door open and called out shakily, “Dad? Daddy? I’m home! I brought a friend over to study.”

  


An African American man stuck his head out from the kitchen. “Hello, angel, who’s this strapping young gentleman?”

  


“Daddy, this is Noah Puckerman. Noah, this is my daddy, William Berry.”

  


Puck shook the proffered hand. “A pleasure, sir.”

  


Rachel rolled her eyes at the edge of sarcasm in his voice. “We’re going to study, Daddy,” she offered quickly, tugging on his hand.

  


“If it’s anatomy, you know where to find the study aids, Rachel,” her father offered with a knowing half-smile. “Daniel!” he called through the house. “Don’t interrupt Rachel, she’s studying with a gentleman friend.”

  


“Study aids are in the bathroom, honey,” another voice answered.

  


Blushing furiously, she dragged Noah up the stairs.

  


“Holy _shit,_ Berry, did your dads basically say they’ll leave us alone to have sex?”

  


She shook her head as her breathing sped up. “I told you, my fathers are not at all what you’d expect.”

  


“You got that right,” he growled, his hands crawling up her skirt. 

  


“ _Noah,”_ she protested. “Just because _they’re_ accepting of it doesn’t mean that _I’m_ completely comfortable…”

  


“Oh, come on, Berry, your fathers gave us free rein…” He nipped at her neck as she opened her bedroom door, kicking it shut behind them. He grabbed her waist and spun her so her back hit the door, his hands dragging her coat from her body.

  


“Noah, I… _ohhhh…_ Noah, can I just… _mmm_ …let me do a little homework, would you rather me again n-n- _nooow, oh…_ or tomorrow?” _Rachel, you’re_ bargaining _with sex?_ __

__

  


  


__

He growled in protest. “Now _and_ later.” _Constantly._

 

“Noah, if I’m worried, I’ll be tense and I won’t enjoy it as much as I could,” she pleaded. _Please, I’m about to forget about school or my dignity…_ __

__

  


  


__

“I could _make_ you enjoy it,” he muttered, “and you know it.” He released her and stalked to the bed. “I’ll give you twenty minutes – since _someone_ interrupted my usual nap during math, I could use a power nap.” Flopping backwards, he threw an arm over his eyes.

  


She released a sigh and moved to her vanity, sitting and starting her math homework. 

  


Puck watched her from the corner of his eye. _Seriously?_ __

__

  


  


__

She nibbled on her pencil as she pondered the problem, scratching notes as she thought.   _I can’t believe he actually gave up…_

__

  


_Yeah, no fucking way._ He quietly rose from the bed and crossed the room to her side. Puck buried his hand in her hair, tugging back until her eyes met his in the vanity mirror. "You really think you can resist me?" he teased. He tilted her head to the side, keeping his eyes locked on hers as he lowered his head to lick the line of her neck. "You really think homework is better than this?" _C'mon, Berry, we've got a free pass and you want to do algebra?_   
  
"N-Noah," she gasped, "I can't -- I can't -- I have to..."  
  
"I could just toss you over my shoulder, you know," he whispered in her ear, nipping her earlobe. "You wouldn't protest then."  
  
"B-but you wouldn't," she breathed, "not with -"  
  
"Not with your perfectly accepting and supportive dads home? In your soundproof bedroom? _Watch me._ " He spun her around in the chair, hoisting her into a fireman's carry and tossing her down on the bed, pressing her into the mattress with his body and grinding his erection into her. "You see what you do to me? I told you, that shit in the dressing room was just taking the edge off. We average at least two fucks a day, Berry, and I know you hate to upset your orderly routine," he said with a smirk. He grabbed her hands and dragged them above her head, laughing at her involuntary shiver. "Yeah, tell me _now_ you want to do algebra..." 

  


She groaned, gasping. “Noah…”

  


Letting go of her hands he flipped them so she was above him, landing a stinging slap on her ass. “It was your idea to have me over, Berry, now you have to deal with the fact that I know I can take you any fucking time right here.” He smiled wickedly at her, dragging her shirt and sweater vest off. “ _Damn_ , Berry…” He trailed his fingers over her collarbone and her shoulders. _One, two, three…four... five…_ Smirking, he sunk his teeth into the curve of her waist. “Got you good, didn’t I,” he breathed into her skin.

  


She nodded as she arched back, chills running over her body. “But in all the right places,” she whispered breathlessly.

  


He cupped her breasts roughly in his hands, drawing her down towards him to shove the fabric of her bra off and take one nipple, then the other, into his mouth. 

  


“Mmmm,” she hummed, hands clenching on the comforter beneath them. “ _Noah,”_ she sighed.

  


He flipped them again so she was underneath him, snaking his fingers around the waistband of her skirt until he found and undid the zipper. He tugged it and her flimsy excuse for underwear off her and flung them across the room, licking and nipping at her exposed skin. “Which bathroom,” he groaned.

  


“Across the hall,” she panted. “Under the sink.”

  


He ventured determinedly out of her room and into the bathroom, flinging open the cabinet and grabbing two condoms. Slamming the door behind him, he flung the condoms onto her nightstand as he stripped.

  


“Two, Noah?” she whispered shakily. 

  


He smirked as he crawled back onto the bed. “You should keep one handy, Berry,” he murmured.  Using his body to move her, he turned them and pressed her into the mattress beneath him. “I hate to leave you when you’re all worked up,” he teased, trailing a hand up her leg and around to graze her clit.

  


“Me too,” she breathed with a laugh, winding her arms around his neck. “ _Mmmm_ …” She moaned helplessly as Noah slid his cock between her legs, gliding against her slit to hit the nubbin of nerves at the top of her entrance. 

  


_“Fuck,”_ he groaned, fumbling for the condom and sheathing himself quickly. He shoved her arms off his neck and caught her wrists in his hand, holding them down above her head as he rammed his way inside her. “ _Fuck_ , Berry,” he grunted, pistoning his hips rapidly against her. 

  


Fighting his grip, she thrashed beneath him, arching to get closer. She mewled frantically in time to his thrusts. “Noah, _please_ ,” she begged. 

  


He tightened his grip on her wrists, levering up onto his knees to pound deeper inside her. “You’ve been such a good girl today,” he growled. “So I’m gonna reward you.” He licked her ear and whispered, “Cum as much as you want, Berry, I want to see how crazy I can make you.” He bit down on her earlobe as she cried out, her inner muscles clenching.

  


“Noah!” Rachel rippled like silk around him, her eyes fluttering shut as her mouth dropped open.

  


“Mmmm, _one…_ ” he purred. His hips maintained their brutal rhythm, her whimpers on impact rushing blood to his cock. _How the fuck did I live without this…_ He lowered his head to her breasts, licking and nipping, sucking on her nipples in slow, drugging pulls. 

  


She twitched and groaned, struggling to take him deeper. “ _Noaaaah,”_ she sighed, rolling her hips against him. 

  


He went still against her with a growl. “Just ‘cause I said you could _cum,”_ he clarified, “doesn’t mean you can _move.”_

  


Passion-glazed eyes turned to his hard gaze. “I’m sorry, Noah,” she offered on a moan. “You just feel so good…”

  


With a smug grin, he began to move, deliberately, carefully. Smooth, leisurely strokes inside her matched the slow, languorous licks to her breasts, his tongue tracing patterns on her skin as his shaft followed a torturous path back and forth inside her.  He lapped at her nipples while she panted below him. 

  


“Noah,” she keened.

  


“ _Cum_ , Rach,” he demanded. He caught his breath as she shuddered, latching onto her nipple and sucking hard as her core tightened desperately around him.

  


An incoherent sound tore from her throat as her hands fluttered under his hold, vision blurring as her orgasm blinded her.

  


“ _Two,”_ he groaned on a laugh. He gasped as her muscles stroked him, his own climax building as he struggled against the urge to fuck her senseless. He twitched his hips spasmodically towards her.

  


Rachel exhaled brokenly, her body reflexively jerking upwards. “ _God, Noah,_ ” she breathed, moaning.

  


“Fuck it,” he muttered, grabbing her breast roughly. He ratcheted his hips back and hammered them down, only increasing the force of his thrusts against her for each cry and moan she gave. 

  


“N-N… _Nooooooooaaaaahhhhhhhhhhh,”_ she rasped out, “ _Oh_ God…” She let out a keening moan, high-pitched and desperate as she splintered apart beneath him, her ecstasy white hot and brutal. 

  


“ _Fuck_ , Rach,” he bit out, spots dancing in his sight at the vice-like grip of her pussy on his length. “So fucking _tight,_ ” he forced out, throwing his head back as his peak hit him mercilessly, his seed pulsing violently from him into the condom.

  


Rachel shuddered and shivered, her body twitching as aftershocks burned through her. 

  


Puck pressed against her, his hips bucking as the last of his load emptied. He dropped heavily atop her, rolling them over to lay her head on his chest.  “Holy shit,” he panted.

  


“Uh-huh,” Rachel nodded with a giggle. “I love my dads,” she confessed with a wide smile.

  


He pressed a kiss to the top of her head. “Me too,” he enthusiastically agreed.  
  
He left two hours later, his homework done, and the count finally totaling five.  
  
***  
 **A.N**.: And I'm off to drink beer and eat wings with the guys. ;) Hope you enjoyed! 

  


  



	15. Unusual Ways, Part 9 of "The Games They Play", Puck/Rachel, NC-17

**Title** : Unusual Ways, Part 9 of "The Games They Play"  
 **Pairing,Character(s)** : Puck/Rachel  
 **Rating** : NC-17  
 **Word Count** : 3994  
 **Spoilers** : Through ‘Sectionals’.  
 **Summary** : Part 9 of "The Games They Play". What did Finn see, and what did he think? Eye!sex, closet!sex, Glee!sex, door!sex, and the promise of more…Oh, and there’s actually plot too. No, seriously, I’m telling you, there is! Fledgling bro-mance with Puck and Rach's dads courtesy of [ ](http://iamladyliberty.livejournal.com/profile) **iamladyliberty** .  
 **Disclaimer** : As much as I want them, I definitely don’t own them…

***  
Rachel threw her head back and walked into the school with confidence. Her silk turtleneck blouse concealed the freshest batch of marks on her skin, her skirt rasping against the newest bruises to the backs of her thighs. She licked her lips and fought a smirk. _Rachel Berry is a bad, bad girl…_

Puck watched her saunter towards him appreciatively, her hips swaying and a small smug smile on her lips. He nodded at her, his eyes going dark. "S’up, Berry," he said.

"Hopefully _you_ , Noah," she whispered as she smiled her crazy Rachel Berry smile on her way past.

Finn watched the exchange with a frown. _What the hell did she say back? And why does he look so pleased with himself?_ He slammed his locker shut. _No way. There’s gotta be some other reason he left with her yesterday. It’s_ Rachel _. And here she comes._ "Hey Rach!" he said cheerfully, falling into step beside her.

Rachel tore herself from her thoughts of her free period to notice Finn beside her. "Oh, hello, Finn, good morning." _Focus, Rachel._

"How are ya?" _What were you doing with Puck yesterday?_

"I’m very well, thank you, Finn, and yourself?" _Be sensitive, Rachel, you disrupted his world not a week ago._

"I’m okay, I guess," he shrugged, running a hand over his head. _Did you sleep with Puck?_

Drawing in a breath, she stopped at the door to her classroom and turned to him. "Finn, you’ve just been through a terribly traumatic ordeal, you are not expected to be okay."

"Okay…I’m _not_ , then," he said flatly.

She placed her hand on her arm softly. "I’m sorry, Finn. Do you…" _Third period is taken…_ "Do you want to talk at lunch?" _Because I doubt that will change…  
_  
"Yeah, that’d be great," he agreed. _And then I’ll ask what the hell is going on._ "See you soon, Rach, and um…thanks."

"Sure, Finn," she smiled softly. "I’ll see you in the choir room at lunch."

 _Lunch?_ Puck overheard the last and frowned quickly as he headed to class.

Finn walked in behind him with a quick scowl. _I’m gonna figure out what the hell is going on here, I’m not letting you hurt anyone else._

***

Rachel’s heart fluttered wildly as she closed her locker after second period. _We never said how we’d meet. Do I head towards study hall?_ She looked up and down the hallway and bit her lip, seeing no sign of him. _If he wants me, he’ll-_

Puck grabbed her by the waist, and herded her down the hallway. "Did I mention my wicked ninja skills?" he teased. "I saw you looking for me, Berry."

Blushing furiously, she giggled. "Didn’t you mention hitting yourself with nunchuks?"

"Oh, I’m sure about to hit _you_ with something," he growled, hauling open a closet to shove her inside. Shutting the door behind him, he backed her up against the shelves. "And I think you’re gonna like it…"

She shivered as he grazed her neck with his teeth through the silk blouse.

"Did I mark you some more, Berry?" he murmured, applying an open mouthed kiss to the skin behind her ear.

" _Yessss_ …" she replied breathily. "Couldn’t wear…needed neck…"

He slowly dropped to his knees. "Guess I’ll have to leave my marks elsewhere…" He hiked her skirt up as her breath went erratic. "Have I created a monster?" he chuckled suggestively.

Nodding helplessly, she whispered, "I can’t stop thinking about you."

 _I can’t either, and not just about the sex…_ "I’ve got a list a mile long for you, Berry," he said instead, licking a hot line up her thigh to her underwear. " _Damn_ , who have you been buying all this sexy lingerie for?" He hooked a finger into the side of the black mesh thong.

 _You_. "Many costumes require no visible lines," she panted.

 _Like the Cheerios. Ohhh yeah…that would…she would be hot_. "Guess theater isn’t all bad," he said with a smirk, pulling it aside to take a long lick over her. "You’re so fucking wet _already_ ," he gloated. "I _have_ created a monster…"

She bit her lip to hold back her moan as he sucked her clit into his mouth. A pleading noise hummed from her throat in spite of her. _Maybe you have...I can’t seem to get enough…_

He roughly thrust two fingers inside her, pumping them in and out as he nipped and laved at her clit.

Her mouth dropped open as she panted for air. "Noah…" she whimpered. _God,_ please _…I want you so much…_ She caught her lip between her teeth again as she swallowed the urge to cry out. "I need – you’re – _ohhhh_ …"

Whipping a condom from his pocket, Puck kept one hand and his mouth busy on her, the other unbuckling and unzipping his pants, guiding his cock out as she quivered above him. He bit down on her clit until a gasp ripped from her, and smiled. _Yeah, that’s what I wanted to hear…_ Slowing his fingers inside her, he looked up. _Fuck_. Her head was thrown back, eyes closed, her lips parted as she struggled to breathe. _So fucking hot_ …His chest tightened as an unfamiliar burning churned through him. _Please don’t le_ \- Burying it, he withdrew his fingers, laughing at her mewling protest and rolling the condom on. He stood, holding her thong aside as he wrapped an arm around her waist to hoist her up against him.

Her eyes fluttered open and she sighed, an edge of desperation lacing her voice. "Noah… _please_ …" Her hands grasped at air, settling over his shoulders as she dropped her head into the crook of his neck. " _Please_ ," she whispered into his skin, pressing gentle, urgent kisses against him wherever she could reach.

He groaned and shuddered as a bittersweet longing rose in him. _Don’t think, Puckerman, get a fucking grip._ With a low growl he buried himself inside her, her shuddering gasp blazing through him, dark desire burning in its wake. _God_ …He ground her against him, pistoning his hips roughly. _Mine, fucking_ mine _… goddamn it…_

She panted into his neck, licking and sucking at his skin and winding her hands around him to clutch at his head. _Noah…please…please…_

"Fuck, Rach," he grunted breathlessly. "I’m gonna cum…"

She bit down on his pulse point as she struggled to contain her own orgasm, letting go of his skin with a low cry as he drove his cock further into her, twitching reflexively. "Noah-"

" _Cum_ ," he growled, taking her mouth roughly as he emptied himself inside her.

Dropping her head against him again, she tightened her arms around him, shuddering and whimpering helplessly as she flew apart.

The harsh rasp of breathing filled the closet as Puck and Rachel returned to themselves, Rachel giggling as Puck gave her a lecherous smile.

"Not a bad way to spend a free period, huh?" he teased. _Or a day…a weekend…or..._

She shook her head, smiling blindingly at him. _Oh…oh my God_. She reached a hand to his neck as he slowly lifted her off him and the condom. "Noah…"

"What?" he asked, raising an eyebrow. "What’s the matter?"

"I, um…I think…" She brushed her hand over his skin. "I might have left a hickey," she confessed.

He pressed his hand over hers, smirking as he gazed at her hotly. " _Good_ ," he murmured, nipping at her lips before straightening himself. "Lunch?"

 _Oh God…_ "I…I, um…I _can’t_ , Noah, I’m sorry I –" She swallowed. _Just say it._ "Finn wants to talk, and since I was the one…I told him I’d have lunch with him." _Oh God_ … "After school? My place?"

 _She admitted it. I’ll give her that._ He buried his hand in her hair and kissed her, making sure her lips were swollen and glistening as he pulled her away. "Just don’t fucking forget who you belong to," he rasped.

She shook her head slowly, hypnotized by the dark gleam in his eyes. _Rachel, be careful of yourself…_ "No, Noah, I…he just needs a friend."

"He can have that, but no one gets to touch you but me," he reminded her harshly. He released her and smiled a predator’s smile as he left her to straighten herself.

***

Rachel smoothed her hair into place as she opened the door to the choir room, Finn, as she expected, already waiting for her. _Damn it, Rachel, you cannot let this…whatever…with Noah interfere with your obligations, including friendship!_ She smiled sweetly as she recalled his quick interception in the hallway. _But he sure can kiss…_ She shook her head and walked towards Finn, her lunch and books in tow.

"Hey, Rach," Finn greeted happily. "Thanks for having lunch with me."

"Of course, Finn, your current…discomfort is more than mildly my fault, I can’t turn my back on you." She sat next to him, daintily removing her sandwich from her carefully packed lunchbag. "So, how are you feeling?"

"Well, honestly?" He sighed, running a hand over his head awkwardly. "I’m pretty confused, y’know? Like, I was all ready for my life to be one way, I know it wasn’t _great_ , but…I was ready for it, kind of, and then…it was all a lie. And by two people I should’ve been able to trust. I mean, I can’t believe that Quinn would force Puck to–"

Rachel straightened as ice climbed her spine. "You really think Noah would voluntarily keep something this momentous from you?"

Frowning at her, he replied simply, "He didn’t tell me, so _yeah_." _And I thought you were smart_.

 _Oh, Finn…_ "That’s a pretty poor thing to think about your best friend."

"Well, he _wasn’t_ , obviously. C’mon, Rach, what’s up with this defending Puck crap? And why did I see him driving you home yesterday?" _Damn it, that’s not how I meant that to come out_ …

"What?" Rachel dropped her sandwich into her lap, features darkening dangerously. "I’m sorry, _what_ did you say, Finn?"

"Why did he drive you home, Rach? I would’ve – I wouldn’t have minded," he offered, frustrated. "I just don’t want you to –"

"Homework," she spat, packing up to leave the room. "He’s actually trying to be a better person, Finn, instead of jumping to conclusions and believing the worst of his friends. Maybe you should take a better look at _your_ relationships before you pry into mine."

"Rach, I just –"

"Save it, Finn, I’m _serious_. You…you _toy_ with me, and I can’t…I _won’t_ …I deserve better. I can be your friend, Finn, but if this is about jealousy, I want no part in it." She composed herself as she opened the door. "I’ll see you at Glee." She closed the door quietly behind her.

***

Finn watched in amazement as Puck not only showed up to class, but handed in completed homework. _I’m an idiot_. His eyes narrowed as he noticed the fresh bruise on Puck’s neck. _And that wasn't there this morning. I’m_ definitely _an idiot…if Puck is screwing someone, it can’t possibly be_ Rachel _– she’d never do anything like that at school_. Shaking his head, he turned his attention back to his work. _Guess I owe Rachel an apology…_

***

As everyone filed into Glee later that day, Rachel couldn’t help but catch the whispers.

 _"Huge hickey-"_  
"-- In the middle of school!"  
"None of the Cheerios would go near him anymore--"  
"But who else?"

"Absolutely not," Quinn vehemently denied. "I told him I want to do this on my own, and I intend to," she said quietly.

"That one's _never_ in it for more than just sex, any girl who thinks otherwise is an idiot," Santana remarked, tossing her hair off her shoulder. "Probably some desperate freshman who’s too stupid to know better."

Rachel shrank in her seat, her stomach churning painfully, and struggled to keep her breathing and herself under control. _Good thing I don’t think that. I don’t. Right?_  
  
Finn frowned to cover a sigh of relief and sat next to Rachel, who eyed him warily. "Rach…I’m…I’m sorry, okay?" he blurted. "You were right, I have no reason to judge so harshly. I actually…I actually saw Puck hand in homework today. Maybe I need to think about what happened since I found out Quinn was...I mean, I know I can be kinda...oblivious. So…yeah, I’m…I’m sorry."

Rachel released a breath she hadn’t known she was holding. "That’s all right, Finn, I’m glad you’ve decided to at least reassess your impressions of what occurred and the participants."

"Um, yeah," he smiled sheepishly. _Sure?_

Puck walked in and the gossips stilled for a moment as he made his way to the back wall. He smirked at Rachel in passing. "S’up, Berry," he asked, arching an eyebrow.

She smiled at him, her eyes flashing. _Same as before_ …She folded her hands in her lap and took deep, even breaths. _You can’t possibly feel him breathing on your neck, Rachel, get a grip. He wouldn’t dare sit that close_.

Finn eyed them both suspiciously. _Or maybe I'm_ not _wrong_ …

Mr. Schuester walked in at that moment, sparing Rachel from trying to nonchalantly look over her shoulder at Puck. "Hey, guys! How’s it going?"

"Wonderfully, Mr. Schue," Rachel offered cheerfully. "Just wonderfully."

Puck smiled in satisfaction. _Yes, it is_ …

***

"All right, one last piece before you go, okay? You guys just sit back, this one is for Rachel and Finn – I’m thinking of using this as a ballad for Regionals, since the movie is out right now it might be appropriate…" Will handed sheet music to his two leads and gestured them down to the piano. "I somehow suspect –"

"Unusual Way?" Rachel’s eyes lit up. "Mr. Schue, that song is _amazing_ , the vocal range to properly execute it –"

"Can you do it?" he interjected.

Rachel rolled her eyes knowingly. "Of _course_ , Mr. Schue." She turned to Finn. "You don’t have anything until the later verses. You can catch the melody from me. Try to keep up."

Finn shook his head and grinned at her as the piano picked up.

Rachel drew a deep breath as she set herself to begin, her voice high and ethereal.  
 _"In a very unusual way, one time I needed you…_  
 _In a very unusual way, you were my friend._  
 _Maybe it lasted a day…maybe it lasted an hour._  
 _But, somehow it will never end…"_

Puck watched with a grimace. _Why the fuck do I pay attention to song lyrics? Shit. Schue picked the song, not Berry, chill the fuck out…_

She circled to Finn as she sang the next verse, looking into his eyes as he gazed adoringly back.  
 _"In a very unusual way I think I'm in love with you._  
 _In a very unusual way I want to cry._  
 _Something inside me goes weak,_  
 _Something inside me surrenders._  
 _And you're the reason why,_  
 _You're the reason why…"_

Shifting uneasily in his seat, Puck fought a growl as she sang of surrendering. _Mine, Berry, goddamn it, mine._

 _"You don't know what you do to me/You don't have a clue,"_ she sang.  _Don’t look at Noah…don’t look at Noah…_

Finn smiled at her warmly as she continued.

_"You can't tell what it’s like to be me, looking at you...  
It scares me so, that I can hardly speak…"_

She swallowed and licked her lips. _Just sing, Rachel, don’t think_ …

_"In a very unusual way, I owe what I am to you._   
_Though at times it appears I won't stay, I never go…_   
_Special to me in my life,_   
_Since the first day that I met you._   
_How could I ever forget you,_   
_Once you had touched my soul?_   
_In a very unusual way,_   
_You've made me whole."_

Rachel caught her breath as she saw Noah from the corner of her eye, his disapproval palpable. _Oh, Noah…please…_ She sighed and took Finn’s hands as the duet portion began. _Act, Rachel, this is the love of your life_. As she sang the last two verses, she tried valiantly not to think about how the face looking at her didn’t feel like the one she wanted.

***

Puck waited for her in the truck, slamming out of Glee as fast as his feet could carry him. _Fuck_. _What is going on, Puckerman? Who the fuck cares if she and Finn are having eyesex in Glee, that’s like, their_ job _. Who the fuck cares?_ He drummed his fingers against the steering wheel as he eyed the exit.

Rachel swallowed hard as she strode determinedly to the truck. _He stayed. That’s something_. She opened the door and closed it carefully behind her as she climbed in. "Hello, Noah," she said quietly.

He grabbed her by the hair and dragged her to him, crushing her lips to his as he devoured her. " _Mine_ ," he forced out between attacks to her mouth.

She moaned against him, wrapping her arms around his neck to press closer. "I told you, Noah, yours, _only_ yours," she whispered between kisses.

He shoved her off him to speed her home. As they crossed the threshold into the house, Daniel Berry rounded the corner into the living room. "Oh, hello, Noah! It’s nice to meet you," he said happily, striding over to shake his hand. "Rachel’s told us all about you."

 _Seriously?_ He quirked a brow at her as he smirked. "Really?"

"Yes, she’s helping you with your homework so you can get better grades and better support your daughter. It’s an admirable thing," he added, clapping Puck on the back and squeezing his shoulder. "But just in case, under the sink in the bathroom." He smiled cheerfully at Puck and kissed Rachel on the cheek as he continued through the house. "William, Noah is over again!"

"Noah! Welcome back," his voice came threading through as he emerged from the kitchen. "Would you like to talk through some of your academic options? I used to be quite the sportsman myself," he said, miming shooting a basketball. "Rachel says she’s assisting you with rectifying your current substandard academic performance. Which, in translation, is pulling your grades up so you don’t get cut from anything and can get your hands on a scholarship. Quite the commendable goal there." He grabbed his husband’s hand and dragged him through the room. "But Dan and I have a date in the smoking den, we’ll leave you two alone, unless…"

"Daddy!" Rachel protested. "Dad, rein him in!"

"Rachel, honey, _relax_ , it’s 6 PM on a school night, you have plenty of time to do, well, whatever you choose. Just be careful about it. And I know, Daddy knows too, you don’t smoke except on the weekends."

 _"Dad!"_ Rachel blushed furiously. "You’re making me sound like a delinquent!"

"Oh, honey," William dropped Daniel’s hand to kiss Rachel on the cheek. "You’re only a _recreational_ delinquent, and it’s under our supervision, so I’m not even sure it counts," he smiled. "Besides, it’s more natural than anti-anxiety meds." He waved at Puck again. "Some other time, when she’s less tense."

Puck burst out laughing, holding his fist out for a bump.

"Oh! Look, honey, I’m cool!" he bragged to Daniel, returning the gesture. "Have a good night, guys. Rachel, homework on the table by morning." Both men disappeared to the back of the house.

Shaking his head, Puck dragged Rachel up the stairs. "So _that’s_ why you insisted we finish our homework before the last round last night."

She nodded, opening her door. "Yes, they do check that I –" Her breath rushed out of her as Puck spun her against the door again, yanking her coat off her.

"We have plenty of time," he repeated with a chuckle, turning her to face the door while he peeled the pearl buttons of her collar apart.

"Noah…"

"You spend the end of Glee having eyesex with Finn, you must’ve expected this," he intoned darkly. "C’mon, Berry, you’re a smart girl." He spread the material open, pressing kisses to the back of her neck and down her spine as she shivered, her hands pressing against the wood in front of her to fumble for a grip.

"Noah," she groaned. "This…is this even _healthy?_ " she blurted, gasping.

"You’re still _walking_ , so I think that’s good enough." He ground his erection into her ass. "You complaining?"

She caught her breath on a moan as he placed kisses on each hickey on her skin. "No," she admitted.

"Good," he growled. "Two a day, Berry, get used to it." He unzipped her skirt, still keeping her pinned to the door, and removed it and her thong. He massaged his way up her back to the closure of her bra, unhooking it and tossing it away with the rest of her clothing.

"N-Noah…" she whispered, blushing. "What are you –"

"Reminding you who you belong to," he murmured darkly, unbuckling and removing his belt. He folded it in half and landed a gentle smack to her ass with it, laughing as she jerked. "I can’t believe we’re playing fucking dominance games with your dads smoking pot downstairs. I swear no one would believe me," he said wonderingly. He tapped her with the belt again, biting his lip at the sound she made. " _Fuck_ , Berry, I can’t get enough of this." _I can’t get enough of_ you _…_ He retrieved the condom he’d insisted she keep in her nightstand, shaking his head. _Fuck, Puckerman, we went over this, quit the emotional shit_. Unbuttoning and unzipping his jeans, he dropped them and his underwear to his ankles before rolling on the latex. He pushed his way inside her without ceremony, his body driving hers into the door, his shirt rasping against her back. "Tell me," he demanded, threading his hands with hers to stretch them above her head as she moaned.

"Yours, Noah, only yours," she murmured on a sigh, grinding back against him desperately. "You feel _so good_ ," she breathed, her eyes floating shut.

Satisfaction suffused him at her words, Finn’s interloping forgotten at the feel of her, clutching and clenching and drawing him in. "Tell me you want me," he groaned, his hips losing their rhythm as that longing filled him again. _Tell me you’ll never stop wanting me…_

" _God_ , Noah, I want you so badly," she begged. " _Please_ …"

He tightened his grip on her hands as pounded into her, struggling against her to get as deep as possible. "Mine, fucking _mine_ , Rach, no one else, _no one_ ," he panted into her ear, every inch of her body covered with his.

She whimpered and struggled against him, frantically flexing her inner muscles to milk him further inside her. "God, _yes_ , Noah, _yours_ … _please_ …"

The tension coiled in his stomach and groin released in a flood as he jerked inside her, his orgasm fierce and unexpected. " _Cum_ ," he growled, thrusting against her. "I want to feel you," he ground out.

With a broken sigh, Rachel let the wave take her under, her pussy contracting to draw every ounce of his seed out of him as she climaxed on a long low moan.

Gathering themselves breathlessly, Puck stripped off the rest of his clothes. Rachel led him over to the bed and pulled out her homework. "Make you a deal?" she asked as she flopped onto her stomach on the bed.

"Mmm?" he questioned lazily, trailing his hand down her back and watching her squirm.

"One round for every batch of homework," she offered with a smile.

He smirked. _Do you one better._ "Counteroffer," he said, the idea appealing more and more.

"Shoot," she replied with a raised brow. _And what a sophisticated choice of words._

"We do our homework, I take you one more time, and Friday, I come over and we join your dads for some _extracurriculars_ ," he explained with a smile. "I wanna see Rachel Berry stoned off her gourd."

She pursed her lips and sighed. "I don’t really get _stoned_ , per se, Noah. I take a hit or two to appreciate the taste and effect, but I haven’t really been, what was that, ‘stoned off my gourd’."

Shaking his head, he nipped at her shoulder. "Oh, then it’s _definitely_ on. You, stoned, Friday."

She nodded, rolling her eyes indulgently. "Yes, okay, _fine_."

"Oh, this is gonna be an awesome week," he declared smugly. "Now lemme get at that math homework."

***

Finn watched in wonder as Puck handed in homework in every class the next day. _It’s the Twilight Zone, I swear it is…_

***

 **A.N.:** Yay for snow day!! :) Here you are, not quite what I was intending to write, but still good, I hope? I was originally doing the Baked Berry in this chapter, but that would've been epically long. LOL. But there you are, [ ](http://iamladyliberty.livejournal.com/profile) [ **iamladyliberty** ](http://iamladyliberty.livejournal.com/) , next chapter you'll get your second wish. :) Hope you enjoyed! 


	16. Altered States, Part 10 of “The Games They Play”, Puck/Rachel, NC-17

**Title** : Altered States, 1 of 2, Part 10 of “The Games They Play”  
 **Pairing,Character(s)** : Puck/Rachel  
 **Rating** : NC-17  
 **Word Count** : 3798  
 **Spoilers** : Through ‘Sectionals’.  
 **Summary** : First half of Part 10 of “The Games They Play”. The beginnings of Baked Berry, and some of our favorite kinks reappear. More of the dads too!

** This was getting epically long, so I’m posting in two parts, keep an eye out for part 2 **

**A.N**.: I just wanted to take a minute to thank all of you out there, reviewers, lurkers, kinky souls and those for whom this is a guilty pleasure...all of you! It humbles me more than you can imagine to realize that you all are out there, reading and loving this as much as I do, enjoying it and actually thinking about it too! I promise you, those bits I’ve thrown out there are definitely going to lead to something, patience, my darlings. For those of you who want spoilers, I’m happy to share, just PM me! And friend me, people, I love it! Without further ado…part 1 of 2, the second half will be up later tonight…

**DISCLAIMER** : Recreational drug use discussed within. I neither condemn nor condone such, and am portraying it here for storyline purposes. So please don't get me arrested. ;)

***

“Aw, c’mon, don’t you already know every dance there is?” Puck wrapped his arms around her from behind as she finished getting dressed again, slipping his hands down to cup her sex and press her back against him. “Seriously, Berry, dance lessons?”

“Yes, Noah, dance lessons. I am preparing for my future career on stage and screen, it’s imperative that I know as much as I can before I get there in order to compete. I do regret that it interferes with our…usual routine, but –”

“Then cancel,” he suggested, breathing hotly against her neck. _C’mon, you’re really going to deny me?_

_Remember, Rachel, resolve…_ “No, this is important, I’m learning the rumba tonight, it’s supposed to be the one that most American dancers get wrong.” She set her mouth firmly.

“I could _make_ you,” he growled, sucking on her earlobe as he snaked his hand underneath her panties. _Lace today, fucking hot_. “I could change your mind…” He stroked her clit as he held her to his erection, nipping on her earlobe as he maneuvered his other hand to slip two fingers inside her. _Fuck, she’s still all hot and tight from the last round_ …He let out a low groan of satisfaction at the feel of her around him.

“Noah…” She bit her lip against the groan. “We’re…we’re going to be late to Glee…”

“Gotta give me something better, Berry,” he murmured into her ear, twisting his fingers deeper inside her. “How far are we really, we’re in the fucking dressing rooms.” _Oh, why the fuck didn’t you think of this sooner, Puckerman?_ He used his body to angle her towards the full length mirror . “See?” he whispered seductively, his dark eyes locking on hers in the mirror.

_Oh my God._ Rachel looked at herself, skirt hiked to her waist as Puck’s hands worked her, his gaze possessive and heated.

“Oh, fuck yeah,” he muttered, feeling her get wetter around his fingers. “C’mon, Berry, who gives a shit about the rumba.” His fingers curled into her G-spot and slid against it, his other hand rubbing hard at her clit until she started to clench around him. He whipped his hands out from her panties to settle around her waist, smirking at her in the mirror when she whimpered.

_Son of a bitch_ , she swore to herself, swallowing her moan of protest. “ _I_ do,” she replied shakily. “But you can drive me there,” she suggested, licking her lips. _Rachel! When did you get so bold?_

His hands tightened on her as he groaned. “I guess if I can’t get at your hot little pussy, that fucking amazing _mouth_ of yours should tide me over for a while,” he breathed into her ear, chuckling at her shiver. “Let’s get to Glee.”

They stumbled out of the dressing room, laughing, and walked into the music room together.

Finn frowned and watched bitterly as they took seats next to each other further back in the room. _Homework my ass, there’s something going on…_

Mr. Schuester nodded at them in greeting as he whistled for everyone’s attention. “Hey guys, great work yesterday, and I wanted to try something else out today…” He passed out sheet music to the collective groans of the group.

_Seriously?_ Puck looked down at the papers in his hand, realizing Schue was handing out another duet. _Another excuse for Finn and Rachel to have Gleesex, awesome_. He ran his hands over his head in frustration. _I’m definitely driving her to dance class._

***

Rachel shivered as she shut the door of the truck behind her. _If the glares I was getting during Glee were any indication..._

Puck fisted his hand in her hair, shoving her down to the floor of the truck. Pulling her head back, he yanked sharply until she looked at him, eyes wide. Blood rushed to his erection at the expression on her face, her helpless desire clear. “ _Fuck_ , yeah, Berry,” he growled, “you _want_ this, don’t you…you _missed_ this.”

_Should I bother lying?_ She licked her lips and stayed silent, her breath betraying her with its speed.

Smirked, he released her hair and unfastened his belt and his pants, freeing himself. _That’s all the answer I need_ , he thought smugly, noticing her eyes following his motions. He grabbed her hair roughly again, angling her head back as he pressed his cock to her mouth. “Don’t lie to me, Berry,” he commanded roughly, pulling on the brunette locks trapped in his grip until she gasped. “Didn’t you tell me how good you thought I tasted? _Taste me_ , Berry, I’m right there.” He rubbed the head of his shaft against her lips, adding a pearl of pre-cum to the sheen of her lip gloss. “ _C’mon_ , stick that tongue out and lick me off, you know you _want_ to…”

Rachel shuddered. _Oh, God…I do, so badly._ An involuntary whimper escaped her.

_Fuck yes, fucking mine_... “Lick your lips,” he ordered lowly, tugging roughly at her hair until her mouth dropped open on a soundless moan.

Rachel licked them clean, the salty-sweet taste dragging a broken sigh from her. _God, yes…_

He tightened his grip on her, his eyes glittering and lust-filled. “You’re gonna suck my cock the whole way to dance class, Berry, and if I’m not done by the time we get there, you’re staying until I am,” he promised. Puck shoved his cock past her parted lips, gritting out a choked laugh at the feel of her. “Oh _fuck_ I missed this,” he grunted.

Moaning, Rachel swirled her tongue around his shaft, licking up the underside. _I did too_ …She sucked hard as her pussy swelled with desire.

He pulled out of the parking lot, using his hold on her to move her up and down on him. _Fuck, I should've been doing this shit all week_ … “I’ve been so preoccupied with your pussy, I’ve been neglecting that talented mouth of yours…It’s fucking awesome when it’s not going a mile a minute,” he teased hoarsely.

Rachel looked up at him, a dark look in her eyes. _You don’t_ always _mind when my mouth is going_. She gave the barest scrape of her teeth along his shaft and laughed at his shudder. _See?_

Puck’s eyes shot to her as his hips jerked. “Fuck, Berry, you getting daring, huh?” He released her. “Go on, show me what you’ve got. I want to see just what kind of monster I created,” he invited. “Do your worst.”

_Seriously?_ She slowly released him from her mouth and quirked a brow. _You sure?_ At his nod, she smiled and snaked her tongue out to take a lick, a long smooth stroke up the underside of his cock. “ _Mmm_ ,” she sighed, tracing patterns on his shaft with her tongue. She took him in her hand, jerking him gently as she licked at the head of his penis. She wrapped her lips around it and sucked strongly, drawing more pre-cum from him as he groaned. The taste hit her tongue and she moaned, her body quivering with her desire. “God, Noah,” she whispered, looking up at him. His hands gripped the steering wheel so hard his knuckles were white, jaw working as he struggled to contain himself. “You’re _trying_ not to come,” she murmured. _That’s not going to last…_

Puck pressed his back further against the seat, toes curling in his boots as he restrained himself. “So, make me crazy, Berry,” he invited.

Her lips curved into a sexy half-smile as she turned her attention back to him. _Oh, I intend to_. She scraped her teeth against the head of his cock, sucking hard, setting a vacuum with her mouth and taking him deeper inch by inch. Not releasing the suction, she twisted her head back and forth as she took more and more of him in, her tongue darting around his hard length as she hummed low in her throat.

“ _Shit_ ,” he grunted, his hips jerking of their own accord.

She laughed around him and started to move faster. Up and down, almost letting him fall completely from her lips, applying teeth and tongue. My _turn to make_ you _crazy again…_ She curled her tongue up against him, withdrawing him completely so she could pump him in her hand while licking over the opening at the tip of his cock, groaning and sighing as she tasted him. “God, Noah, you taste so good,” she murmured, and took him all the way to the base.

“Oh, _fuck_ ,” he growled, thrusting against her. “Fucking A, Berry, _come on_ ,” he demanded, threading his hand through her hair again. “I didn’t give you free rein to be a cock tease. If we get to the dance studio before I’m –“

She pressed her face to his crotch and started to suck, her throat milking him as she just barely moved against him, whimpering as he grew hotter and harder in her mouth. She grabbed his hips and made a low sound of want, sucking harder, swirling her tongue around him until she heard his broken groan. “ _Mmmmm_ ,” she hummed around him.

“ _Fuck_ ,” he cried out, his hips arching up off the seat towards her. Her mouth moved urgently on him, hot and wet, her tongue teasing, and the vibration of her throat on his cock pulled his orgasm from him violently, spilling into her in a flood.

Rachel licked her lips as she released him, breathing raggedly as she pushed herself up into the seat.

“ _Fuck_ , Berry,” he panted, turning the corner and throwing the truck in park. “You sure you wanna go to this class?” He looked out of the truck towards the studio, catching a glimpse of the tight sparkly dress the instructor was wearing through the window. “Wait, are _you_ gonna have a dress like that?”

Glancing out, she nodded. “Yes, I have many costumes such as that for rehearsal purposes,” she offered breathily.

“I’ll pick you up after class,” he said with a suggestive smile. “Call me.”

***

The rest of the week was a blur, free periods in closets and dressing rooms, Puck becoming a fixture at her house after school. Her fathers took him under their wings, talking to him about his scholarship options before reminding the two of the location of the condoms, remarking slyly on their disappearance, and sending them up to Rachel’s room.

Friday afternoon found Puck at her locker with a wicked smile. “Can’t wait till after school, Berry,” he teased, “your dads will be so thrilled…”

She shut the locker door with a sigh. “You are all just incorrigible,” she replied, rolling her bag towards Glee.

“Only because you need to loosen up,” he retorted. “Aw, _shit_ , that means I actually _know_ what incorrigible means…”

She laughed. “See? An education _is_ important, Noah,” she reminded him. Her breath hitched as she remembered the first time she’d said that to him, at the end of their weekend.

Puck put his arm around her and moved his lips to her ear. “And that’s exactly what I intend for you tonight, Berry, an education in pot and stoned sex.”

She shivered. “Noah…”

He frowned quickly as he spotted Finn heading their way. “You’ll _love_ it, I promise you will. Maybe I’ll get at your ass again,” he suggested.

Rachel gasped as a blush bloomed over her. “Noah!” she hissed. _Damn it!_ “You can’t – you can’t say things like that to me at school.”

_If it makes you blush like that in front of Finn, I'm gonna do it all the fucking time._ He only smirked and leaned in closer. “Fine, I’ll say them on the way home.”

Ignoring the sweetness in her heart as he called her house “home”, she greeted Finn and they walked into Glee together, Rachel missing the glare the boys exchanged over her head.

***

Rachel swung her bag into the truck, closing the door behind her as her heart pounded.

He glanced over and saw her worrying her lower lip between her teeth. “Berry, are you _nervous?”_

Startled, she turned to him and buckled her seat belt. “Well, this will be a new experience, and those that don’t involve a performance of some type are extremely unnerving to me, unfortunately.”

Puck shook his head at her. “You’re like, the only person _ever_ , who would be nervous about getting stoned. You’re gonna be with your parents and with your –” He stopped with a frown. _What the fuck were you about to say? There’s a label on this?_ “And with me. Plus, y’know those cupcakes from the bake sale…”

Rachel rolled her eyes. “You think I _ate_ them? I tried one and figured it out pretty quickly.”

“ _Damn_ , Berry, for someone with dads like yours, you’re shockingly straight edge,” he marveled, pulling out of the parking lot.

She tossed her hair over her shoulder, smiling indulgently out the window. “I used to hate how...different they are. But when I decided to take up singing, they were there, and dancing, same thing. When I told them I wanted to be a star, they only signed me up for theater classes. They always encouraged my drive. The only thing they insisted was that at least once a week, I _relax_. No classes, no homework, just _relaxed_ with them. That’s how the weekend delinquency began. They threatened me with medication otherwise.”

Puck laughed. “That sounds like Will and Dan,” he remarked. “Your dads are pretty fucking awesome, Berry, I hope you know that.”

“Oh, believe me, I know,” she replied with a bright smile. “I’m glad you get along.” _I think you_ need _that in your life…_

Nodding, he slowed as they approached her house. “It’s pretty awesome to have dads who actually like me,” he said honestly. “Not to mention ones that are totally supportive of me having screaming hot sex with their daughter while their home. Oh, and let’s not forget that we’re about to get epically stoned.” He pulled his truck into the driveway next to the Berrys’ cars. “I kinda can’t believe your dads are cool with me staying over.”

Rachel shrugged, blushing as she recalled her Daddy’s one request – _“Just take the condoms into the bedroom, Rachel, I don’t know that Dad and I need to hear the door all night.”_ Aloud she only commented, “They really _do_ like you, Noah. They see someone with potential, and ability, if you apply yourself.” She smiled at him. “They see you like _I_ do.”

He looked over at her, that longing rising in him again. _Which is still better than_ I _see me…_ He put the truck in park and ran a hand awkwardly over the back of his head. “Yeah, I kind of got that impression.” _Which means you talk about me_.

“That’s not a bad thing, Noah,” she teased. “Time to relax, it’s the weekend.” She opened her door and stepped out. “Are you coming?”

He smirked. “Not yet, but definitely _later_ …”

“Noah!” She shook her head and opened the door. “Dad! Daddy! We’re home!”

Will peeked around the corner. “Rachel, Noah, welcome home! How was your day, sweetheart?” He kissed Rachel on the cheek, throwing an arm affectionately around Puck.

“It was fine, Daddy, nothing really remarkable,” she said, returning the kiss to his cheek. “We tried out another duet in Glee, but it wasn’t really working.”

He looked at Puck, raising a brow. “Are we ever going to hear about _you_ singing with our Rachel, Noah?”

“ _Hell_ no,” he said reflexively. _Aw, shit_. “I mean…uh…”

Rachel rolled her eyes. “Noah has a lovely voice, remember I told you about 'Sweet Caroline'?”

_Wait, she told them about that? Shit._ Puck opened his mouth, uncertain what to say.

“But he prefers to be known for his athletic prowess, though I must say his _vocal_ prowess is much more remarkable,” she continued.

_How about my sexual prowess?_ He looked at her with the question in his eyes, a smirk on his lips.

Will laughed. “It takes a lot to keep up with you, honey, can you blame the poor boy?” He squeezed Puck’s shoulder companionably before releasing him. “Why don’t you run your things upstairs, pumpkin, and I’ll get Noah acquainted with the den.”

Rachel smiled smugly. “Of course, Daddy, I’m sure Noah is going to love it. I’ll change and be right down.”

_Damn, no skirt?_ Puck shrugged and followed Will through the house to the back, stepping into the room he indicated. “ _Holy shit_ ,” he burst out. “Uh, damn it, sorry, um…”

Dan laughed from the loveseat, standing to clap Puck on the back. “Don’t worry about the profanity, it doesn’t bother us. Let me guess, not what you expected?”

Puck looked around wide eyed at the wood paneled den, the room looking like it could be the study in someone’s mansion, oak and leather. But the décor… “Dude, is that an _original_ Zeppelin concert poster?” He drifted back to touch the glass frame reverently.

Will gave Dan a half-smile. “Looks like he approves, darling,” he remarked, dropping a kiss to his husband’s forehead. “Yes, Noah, everything in here is a result of years of collecting.”

“Zepplin, Grateful Dead, _holy shit,_ is that an original Dark Side vinyl?!” He crossed the room to the Pink Floyd record on the wall, practically drooling.

“Oh boy, if this is him _sober_ …” Rachel’s teasing voice came from the door as she kissed Dan on the cheek. “Hi, Dad.”

“Hello, sunshine, did you have a good day at school?” Dan looped his arm around her to hug her to him as he kissed the top of her head.

“Yes, Dad, it was fine. Daddy was teasing Noah about not singing lead with me,” she informed him, her eyes sparkling with mischief.

“Sweetheart, I love you, but I can’t say I blame him – you’re a bit much as a partner,” he said with a laugh.

Rachel narrowed her eyes, glancing over at Puck. _He doesn’t seem to mind me as a a partner for_ other _things_ … “Noah, are you all right?”

He turned to her, eyes shining. “Tell me you know Bob Marley, Berry. Please, _please_ tell me that there is this secret side of you that – “

Rachel took a breath and opened her mouth, her reply simple.  
 _“When the hurt is strong_  
And everything you do is wrong  
You need someone to comfort you  
Well, listen baby, I'll come first to you, so…

_Try me…”_  
She trailed off with a smile. “Satisfied?”

Puck shook his head. “That’s not even a song they play on the radio. _Damn_ , I’m impressed.”

She rolled her eyes and curled her leg underneath her as she sat on the couch. “Will you require medical attention, Noah? When you drop dead of shock?”

Shaking his head, he threw himself down on the couch next to her. “Nice try, Berry, but you’re getting stoned tonight, this I gotta see.” He trailed his eyes down her body, taking in the tank top and yoga capris. _Then I hope to see those in a pile on the floor._ He looked for his marks on her, frowning when he saw none.

“Stage makeup,” she offered with a small smile. “I wanted to wear something more comfortable.”

Will turned his attention to the bookshelf, removing a contraption that looked like an electric pump to an air mattress with a straw sticking out of it. “Have you ever used a vaporizer, Noah? Rachel insists on it so the smoke doesn’t damage her vocal chords.”

Frowning, Puck shook his head. “Can’t say that I have…”

Will and Dan exchanged a smug look. “And that’s why we insisted you stay over. You’re in for a treat, son,” Will said with a smile.

Puck ran his hands over his head, Will’s use of the word ‘son’ doing strange things to his insides. _What the fuck is it with the Berrys? How the hell is it that they all see this potential in me, that I’m actually worth something?_ “Uh, thanks.”

Dan opened a cigar box on the table, tapping his chin thoughtfully. “Ganesha’s Dream?” he said to no one.

“Shit, I’ve heard of that,” Puck said, awed. “Can’t get my hands on it.”

Dan shut the box with a smile, gesturing Will to hand over the vaporizer for him to load up. “You wouldn’t, Noah, it’s hard to come by.”

Rachel snickered. “Not usually a problem for you,” she whispered in Puck’s ear.

Choking on air, he turned to Rachel. “Dude, your _dads_ are in the room, and you’re not even stoned yet!” he whispered disbelievingly.

She stretched, the tank top riding up to show her stomach. “Maybe you don’t give me enough credit,” she shrugged. _Or maybe you make me feel safe to be myself._

The contraption sat on the table in front of them, humming lowly, as Puck eyed it curiously. “So, a vaporizer?”

“Mm-hmm,” Rachel nodded. “Less harsh, better delivery. I may not have been ‘stoned off my gourd’ before, but it’ll be easy to get there with this. It’s easy, it heats up and you just pull through the straw. Like a hookah, but better.”

He shook his head, throwing an arm around her companionably. “You really never cease to amaze me,” he remarked.

Will and Dan shared a smile as they watched the two of them from the loveseat. “I can’t wait until they figure it out,” Dan whispered.

“Shhh!” Will admonished with an indulgent grin. “Don’t ruin it, neither of them sees it.”

“Probably because they’re too busy tearing each other’s clothes off,” Dan murmured with a chuckle.

“Can you blame her?” Will murmured back.

They shared a laugh as Dan picked up the vaporizer. “And we’re in business,” he announced. “The button is down at the bottom, Noah, Rachel will show you.” He passed Rachel the device. “You guys can have the first hits, the beauty of a vaporizer is there’s no ash, so no assy taste, no meteors, just a nice clean high.”

Rachel took the straw between her lips, taking a smooth, deep breath and holding it as she passed held it up for Puck.

He took a slow drag as she exhaled, passing the vaporizer across the table to Will, who took a long sip. “Damn, that’s delicious,” Puck said, still holding his breath.

Leaning her head back on his arm, she whispered in Puck’s ear. “Not as delicious as you, I can say with certainty.”

Puck coughed, choking out smoke. “ _Fuck_ , Rach!” he swore, shaking his head.

“You all right, Noah?” Dan asked, passing the vaporizer back to Rachel after his hit and masking his laugh with a concerned frown.

“Yeah, fine, she decided to make a joke at an inopportune moment,” he replied crossly. He rolled his eyes. “Fuck, incorrigible and inopportune, what the fuck are you doing to me, Berry?”

Rachel took another long inhale and closed her eyes with a smile. “I like it better when you call me Rach,” she said as she exhaled.

The three men exchanged smirks. “This is going to be fun,” Will said with a smug smile.

***  
“And I don’t understand why Mr. Schuester insists on rapping, of all things, he’s not even good at it,” Rachel complained, exasperated. “I mean, he was going to have us do that horrendous disco number for the assembly, is it any wonder that I had to save the day? Granted we then had that list of approved songs to choose from, but really, someone had to save the Glee club from Mr. Schue’s ineptitude. And I managed to rap better than him.” She lay sprawled on the couch, her head in Puck’s lap as he stroked her hair. “That feels lovely, Noah, you not only have impressive arms, but your hands are amazing…” She rolled her head in his lap, stretching her arms back to wrap around his waist.

Dan looked up at his husband, barely containing his laughter. “Will, maybe we should send them to bed?”

Will snorted. “No, no way, this is too amusing…”

Puck looked over at her fathers and shrugged helplessly. “She’s never?”

Dan shook his head. “Never once, she usually made it through one round, two at most, before she would refuse. She’d tell us about her week, which is fine. We just want to be sure she doesn’t die of high blood pressure at the tender age of 18.”

Puck nodded sagely. “I totally hear you, that thinking shit is bad for you in large doses. And she’s got the biggest brain I’ve come across, even if it’s filled with musicals and gay shit. Oh shit. I said gay. I’m so sorry. Gays are cool. Not that I’m gay. But they are. Gays. Are cool. Like you. Ohfuck, I should just shut up.”

“Mmm, yes, you should. I have much better ideas for how you should use your mouth,” Rachel chimed in, untangling an arm to reach up and stroke his lips. “They’re really soft, Noah, do you use something to get them so soft?” She dreamily ran her hand over his face. “They’re softer than Finn’s, even,” she commented, tilting her head to look up at him.

Snorting, Puck nipped at her hand. “Finn’s got nothing on me, Rach,” he said disdainfully.

“Finn’s the one who came over and ran away?” Will whispered.

Dan nodded. “The one that Rachel thought she was in love with,” he added.

Will laughed, whispering directly into Dan’s ear. “Most definitely not the case,” he remarked.

Dan rolled his eyes and nodded again. “Obviously.” He eyed the pair on the couch. “Come on, let’s send them off.”

Will stood, holding a hand down for his husband. “All right, kids, bedtime for us old folks. Do you want to stay here or head to bed?”

“Don’t know,” Rachel murmured as Puck continued biting at her exploring fingers. She snatched her hand back and giggled helplessly at his growl.

Dan shook his head affectionately. “They’re in their own little world.” He leaned down to catch Puck’s eye. “Under the sink,” he said authoritatively. “Don’t forget.”

“I won’t, Dan, promise,” Puck said with a lazy smile. “You’re really fucking awesome, you know that?”

Dan patted Puck’s shoulder, shaking his head. “Gays are cool, right?”

Puck laughed and held his fist out for a bump.

“Honey! I’m cool too!” Dan exclaimed, giving Puck a pound. “Good night, guys, we’ll see you in the morning.”

“Night, Dad, night, Daddy,” Rachel said happily, waving over Puck’s shoulder.

Will slipped an arm around Dan’s waist as they left the den. “Should we try to meet his mother?”

Puck looked down at Rachel. “Geez, Rach, you’re fucking stoned.”

She giggled up at him, grinning unrepentantly. “I do believe I am, Noah,” she declared happily. “I do believe I am.” She shimmied up into his lap. “Is that a problem? I thought you said that,” she tapped her finger to his nose, “was,” she tapped him again, “the deal,” tapping once more.

He tilted his head to catch the offending finger between his teeth, licking at it before sucking it into his mouth.

“Noah,” she groaned, her head lolling back limply. “Ohhh, you feel so good, I just…I want…”

He locked his eyes on hers as he continued sucking on her finger, grasping her hips and turning her in his lap so she straddled him on the couch.Fuck yeah. He ground her into his erection.

“Mmmm, my head feels fuzzy, but I believe I approve,” she sighed, shivering at the rush of wetness to her pussy. “There was stoned sex on the agenda, wasn’t there?” she asked. “Touch me, Noah,” she invited softly, “I want to know what it feels like.”

“Holy fuck, Rach,” he groaned, releasing her finger on a gasp, hips jerking up at her reflexively. “Shit, I need to go get – I promised your dad –“

Rachel stuck a hand into the back of the waistband of her capris, and pulled out a small packet. “Since you lectured me on being prepared…”

He grasped her face in his hands and crushed his lips to hers, moaning into her mouth. “You are fucking amazing, Rach, don’t you let anyone tell you otherwise,” he growled, tugging her tank top up and off. “Your skin is so fucking soft I think I could touch you all day.” He set his teeth to the edge of her bra, dragging it off to suck her nipple into his mouth.

“Noah,” she whimpered, arching into him with a shiver. “Oh, God, it’s like every time you suck I feel it like you’re licking my clit too,” she breathed lowly. “Like a fever crawling over my skin.”

“Unh,” Puck groaned again, thrusting against her roughly. “Fuck, Rach, you have no fucking filter at all when you’re stoned.” He grabbed her head in his hand to press a brutal kiss to her lips, plucking the condom from her fingertips with his other hand. “Tell me what you want,” he murmured against her mouth suggestively.

“Mmm, I was just fine with what you were doing,” she sighed, guiding his mouth back to her breast. “Your tongue has a wicked way with words and with my body.”

Fuck! He bit down on her nipple involuntarily as his cock hardened painfully, straining to get at her. I’m not even inside her yet, and I’m ready to blow my shit.

“Ah!” Rachel cried out, jerking at the sting. “Mmmm,” she breathed, "that's...mmm, that's nice..."

“Oh, you fucking like that,” Puck noted with a smile. He gazed wickedly up at her and bit down again, shaking his head slightly so his teeth tugged at her.

“Oh, God, yes,” she groaned, squirming to get closer to him. “Just like sucking, but better, it’s like you biting my nipple is you sucking my clit...I’m so wet right now,” she confessed.

Where the fuck have you been all my life? He tore his mouth away, closing his eyes against her protesting whimper. “Too many clothes,” he complained hoarsely. “Take them off, take everything off so I can fuck you,” he ordered.

Rachel stood quickly and dropped her capris to the floor, standing before him in a red lace bra and matching thong.

Puck wrapped his hands around her waist, hauling her closer and sweeping his hands up and down her body. He licked under the waistband of her underwear, spinning her until her back was to him and hooked his fingers into her underwear, hauling them down as he licked down the crease between the rounded globes in front of him.

“Mmm, God, Noah, that makes me so crazy, I don’t know why, I never thought I’d like that much attention on my ass, but I just get this tingle and –”

With a low growl, he spread her open to lick and suck at her rear entrance, thrusting his tongue inside as she cried out brokenly. He spun her back around to lick and suck at her clit, thrusting a finger inside her and sliding it to her ass.

“Oh, Noah, are you…mmm…are you going to stick your finger in my –”

He shoved his way inside her back channel as she gave a sharp gasp, subsiding into a mewling plea. “Undress me, Rach, I want you to strip me, I want your hot little hands on me.” He lifted his hips towards her.

She flicked open his belt as she licked her lips, his finger still buried tight within her. “I feel so empty, Noah, like your finger is just a tease –”

Choking out a laugh, he started to move his hand. “I’ll show you a tease,” he swore darkly, sliding his finger out one knuckle as she whimpered. “Work faster,” he suggested.

His pants were unfastened in heartbeats, Rachel frantically struggling to pull them down his legs. “Now you’re just being difficult,” she huffed.

He slid his finger back in, chuckling as she jerked upward. “You love it,” he teased. “This wouldn’t be half as much fun if I didn’t challenge the shit out of you. I drive you fucking crazy and you can’t get enough.”

Wrenching his pants off with a grunt of triumph, Rachel smiled knowingly up at him. “Same goes for you, Noah, and don’t even bother denying it.” She stood, unfastening her bra so her breasts swung free at the level of his mouth. “I make you want to set yourself on fire, and yet I manage to keep you coming back to me.” She trailed a hand down his face. “I think it’s ‘cause you love that I believe in you.”

“Among other things,” he smirked, licking at a nipple and moving his finger again as she stuttered out a breath. “Get that condom on me, Rach, you want stoned sex, I’m going to give you a taste…”

She swiftly rolled on the condom, squeezing his cock as she went. “You feel so good, even just in my hands…so hot and hard and the skin is so…I wish I could just feel you, just like that inside me,” she whispered.

He groaned and jerked against her. “I’ll go get tested, I swear…holy shit, are you already on the pill?”

She nodded, her eyes fluttering as heat poured through her. “Fathers, awesome,” she choked out.

Sliding down on the couch, he used his free hand to position her over his lap. “Guide me inside you, Rachel,” he prompted seductively. “I want to watch me disappear in that hot little pussy of yours.”

“Oh God, Noah, you could make me cum just from your dirty talk alone,” she said breathlessly, reaching down between them to take his cock in her hand. "I feel so debauched, so wicked..." She bit her lip and angled him to her entrance, her breath hitching as she moved him inside her.

“Fuck yeah,” he grunted, thrusting deeper. “So hot, watching you take every inch.”

“Mmmmm,” she sighed, moving slowly up and down on him. “I want…Noah, I need more, I want you deeper…”

He wrapped his hand around her calves, hauling her legs up one at a time so she sat with her feet on the sofa. “Take it,” he rasped.

Eyes flashing, Rachel rested her hands on his shoulders to press closer, sitting up on her haunches, mewling raggedly as Puck moved his finger inside her again. “Noah,” she pleaded, “I want you so bad.”

“Then show me,” he enticed. “Show me those dancer’s legs.”

She lifted herself up and lowered back down, choking on a breath.

“Again,” he demanded.

She lifted and lowered again, this time with a moan.

“Ride me, Rach, I want you to drive yourself crazy,” he ordered hotly. “Do it.”

She let out a long slow breath and started to move up and down on him, withdrawing completely at random intervals, rewarded or punished by his finger moving into or out of her ass as he approved or disapproved of the motion. She supported herself on his shoulders as she lifted her hips just slightly, so only the head of his cock went in and out of her.

“Holy shit, you really are a cocktease,” he choked out. He wiggled his finger insistently inside her, breaking her concentration so she took more of him in as her knees went weak.

“Only because you feel so damn good,” she whispered, biting her lip.

“Enough playing around,” he stated darkly, thrusting violently up towards her. “I want to fuck you till you scream.” He ratcheted his hips back and forth, laughing smugly at her frantic cries. “You gonna scream, Rach? Am I gonna make you cum?”

“Mmmmm, ohhhh, Noah...you’re the only one who can make me cum like this, and I want to, I wanna cum so badly, I feel every inch of you inside me, and it feels so good…you’re in my pussy, and in my ass, and now I just need your mou-” The rest was smothered by his lips on hers, desperate as she felt.

He moved his cock and his finger in unison, nipping and sucking at her mouth as the tension coiled low in his body, building hotter and higher with every thrust.

“Noah, please let me cum,” she whimpered against his lips.

“How can I deny you when you ask so nicely,” he rasped with a laugh. “Especially since I’m about to lose my shit with how good you feel, all tight and hot and wet and – Unh...” He broke off on a sharp cry as his peak shot through him. “Cum,” he gritted out.

“God, yes, thank you, thank you for letting me cum,” she moaned as she jerked and clenched around him, shuddering and clutching his shoulders as her feet slid against the couch in her struggle to get him deeper.

“I’m so fucking addicted to you,” he muttered, laying a kiss to her skin. “So fucking addicted.”

***

 


	17. Possession, Part 11 of "The Games They Play", Puck/Rachel, NC-17

**Title** : Possession, Part 11 of “The Games They Play”  
 **Pairing,Character(s)** : Puck/Rachel  
 **Rating** : NC-17  
 **Word Count** : 2897  
 **Spoilers** : Through ‘Sectionals’.  
 **Summary** : Dancing. Around issues, each other, and the room.  
 **References:** The duet is “Falling Slowly” from the movie, Once.  
And for the rumba, go here:  
[ http://www.youtube.com/v/7dkQC9W9U84&hl=en_US&fs=1&color1=0x402061&color2=0x9461ca ](http://www.youtube.com/v/7dkQC9W9U84&hl=en_US&fs=1&color1=0x402061&color2=0x9461ca)

***

“Dance class today?” Puck murmured against Rachel’s skin, nipping lightly as she buttoned her blouse.

“Yes, it’s our final exam on Rumba,” she said with a shuddering breath. She turned in his arms to kiss him. “Want to drive me?” she offered with a seductive smile.

“Can’t, Rach, I gotta pick my sister up from school. Can I drive you home?”

“That works,” she agreed, slapping his hands away from the buttons she’d just fastened. “Noah, enough! We have to get to Glee.”

“Ugh,” he groaned, opening the dressing room door and gesturing for her to precede him. “So I can watch you and Finn have Gleesex, great.”

She stopped and turned to him with a frown. _I knew this was going to be a problem._ “Noah, you know how important Glee is to me, what would you have me do?”

“Forget it,” he shrugged, shoving his hands into his pockets. “Whatever, it’s fine.” _Except it’s not. Damn it._ __

__

  


__

Shaking her head, she looped an arm through his. “You _could_ just offer to sing lead, just once.”

He laughed, rolling his shoulders to ease the tension in them. “Even your _fathers_ both said you’re a lot to handle as a partner. Why would I sign myself up for that?”

Rachel stiffened on his arm. _Yes, why would you. What did you think this was, Rachel, you may have been sleeping with him for a few weeks but he’s not your boyfriend._ She shook her head to banish the morbid train of thought that had been cropping up with increasing frequency. _But he obviously cares. It wouldn’t matter what I did with whom if he didn’t care._ She smiled up at him as he opened the door to the choir room, their linked arms drawing curious stares.

“Uh, didn’t that ship sail?” Mercedes whispered to Kurt. “Like, a _while_ ago?”

_Yeah, it_ did, Finn groused to himself.

Kurt shrugged, picking his cuticles. “As far as I am aware, yes, but I’ve also witnessed Noah Puckerman handing in homework, so…”

“Rach, want to sit with me?” Finn offered. “I feel like I haven’t really talked to you lately,” he said with a frown.

_Damn it._  She looked up at Noah, the question in her eyes. _Wait. Rachel. Come on._ _What possible reason could you give to turn down that request?_

Puck bit back his growl. _Goddamnit, Hudson. Son of a bitch._ He looked at the plea in Rachel’s gaze and swallowed a sigh as he dropped his arm. “Whatever, free country.” _Fucking shit._ He stalked to the back of the room. _Doesn’t matter. Doesn’t matter worth a damn, Puckerman._

Rachel frowned at the dark expression on his face. _Noah…_ She looked at Finn’s hopeful smile, returning it with a quick smile of her own. “Sure, Finn.” She sat down in the empty seat next to him. “I’m sorry you feel I haven’t been available to you. Would you like to have lunch together tomorrow?”

Blowing out a breath, Puck carefully positioned himself in the back of the room, away from prying eyes. _What the hell, we’ve been over this before. You and Rach –_ Berry – _you and_ Berry _are having a good time with each other. So quit this shit about thinking about her dads, or her, or thinking you have any hold over her besides sex. You’re a badass, Puckerman, you don’t –_ __

__

  


__

“Puck!” Quinn said, exasperated, waving papers at him. “New song, come on.”

__

__

  


__

He snatched the sheet music from her hand with a grumbled, “Thank you.” _See? You should be focused on that shit, on taking care of your baby._ The Rachel-voice in his head noted, _That’s why you’re doing your homework every night, and actually focusing in class. You’re being_ responsible _. That should be enough for Quinn, and if it’s not, that’s_ her _error, not yours._ He rolled his eyes at himself and looked down at the paper. _Well, shit._ _Another duet._ _Awesome._

__

Finn cleared his throat, taking Rachel’s hand before the piano.  
 _“I don't know you_ __

  
_But I want you_ __

  
_All the more for that”_ __

  
Finn captured Rachel’s gaze with his as he sang. _I don’t know how the hell I lost you, Rach, but I don’t like it._ __

Rachel willed herself not to look in Puck’s direction as she entwined her voice with Finn’s for the next portion of the song.

  
**_“Words fall through me_ ** **__**

  
**_And always fool me_ ** **__**

  
**_And I can't react”_ ** **__**

Finn, however, glanced at Puck deliberately, a hard glint to his eyes as he sang the end of the verse.

  
_“And games that never amount_ __

  
_To more than they're meant_ __

  
_Will play themselves out”_ __

  
He looked back into Rachel’s eyes again to sing the chorus. _I mean it, Puck, you’re not gonna hurt her too. I don’t know what you’re up to, but I’m not leaving this alone._ __

**_“Take this sinking boat and point it home_ **   
**_We've still got time_ **   
**_Raise your hopeful voice you have a choice_ ** **__**

  
**_You'll make it now…”_ ** **__**

**__**

  


Puck sang his back-up absently, gaze locked to the couple before him. _Fucking Schue and his fucking duets with the fucking lyrics…_ He looked at Rachel and his stomach twisted. _I just want to grab her and…And what, Puckerman? Fucking what, huh? Declare her off-limits to everyone? Sorry, I’m fucking her, get your own? Yeah, I’m sure that wouldn’t send her running to Saint Finn, to grovel and explain... Shit, fucking_ shit!

  


The rest of Glee passed in a blur, Puck rushing to pack up as soon as they were finished.

  


Rachel shivered. _He’s so mad…Rachel, he’s_ so mad. _What is going on here? What are we doing?_

  


“Rach?” Finn looked down at her, concerned. “You okay?”

  


She smiled up at him automatically. “Oh, yes, Finn, I’m fine, I just need to call my dad to drive me to dance class.”

  


“I’ll take you,” he offered. “Please? C’mon, your studio’s on my way home. We can kinda hang out, even.”

  


“I…all right,” she agreed quickly. _Easier than waiting for Daddy, and maybe he didn’t –_ __

  


_You know what? Fuck it._ Puck smiled as he approached the two. “Rach, class over the usual time?”

  


_Shit._ She nodded weakly. _This must be what the last cookie feels like._ __

  


“Great, pick you up then,” he said. “Later, Finn.”

  


***

  


“Rach, is everything –”

  


_Damn it. I knew this was coming._ She folded her hands in her lap and looked at him patiently. “Finn, please. Do me one favor. Please carefully consider what you are about to say, evaluate your motives for it, and if they do not somehow revolve around some jealousy or narrow-minded disdain for someone you considered your best friend, then you may continue.” She looked out the window of his car at the passing scenery. _Rachel, not even a_ month _ago, this would be a dream come true…_ __

__

  


  


__

Finn swallowed hard. “You were a friend to me before, and you told me something that was really hard to say. I just…I don’t want to see you hurt, Rach, and I don’t know what’s going on with you and Puck, but –”

  


“Exactly, Finn, you _don’t_ know. I told you, if Noah and I are spending time together, it’s because he needs someone to believe in him, to help him be a better person,” she insisted. _Because at the end of the day, I still see that lost and lonely boy…_ “If that’s what comes out of this whole mess, if the only thing I can help salvage from it is that Noah finally sees his potential, that will just have to suffice if I’m called to account for breaking your heart.”

  


He flinched as she spoke of his heart. _There’s something I was hoping not to think about._ “Rach…what if, what if there’s more to be saved than that?” He looked at her hopefully. “What if –”

  


“Don’t finish that sentence, please,” she pleaded. _I don’t want to hear it._ “You’re not there yet, Finn, you’re not.” _And I don’t even know if I still_ want _you to be. Damn it._ “If there’s something here, it’ll happen in time. I don’t want to be your rebound, Finn, and I certainly don’t want to be your revenge.” She looked out the window to the studio with a sigh of relief. “Thank you for the ride, and I hope…I hope I didn’t manage to hurt you again. I just…I want to be your friend, but Noah needs one too.”

  


“So long as that’s all it is,” Finn muttered darkly.

  


_I don’t know_ what _the hell it is._ _Only that it matters._ “Thanks again,” she said instead, and exited the car.

  


***

  


Puck parked outside the studio, ten minutes early. _That was fast…_ He looked down again at the papers in his hand, breathing a sigh of relief. _Clean. Thank fuck._ He turned his gaze to the window of the studio. _What the_ fuck? Puck’s jaw dropped open as he caught sight of Rachel in a glittering blue barely there dress. Hips swaying, she advanced on her partner. _Who the hell – why is she looking at him like that? Holy shit!_

  


Rachel smiled as her partner hoisted her into their starting position. _There’s no way we’re getting anything less than top marks on this number,_ she preened. As the music started, she let her smile turn knowing, seductive, and gave herself over to the dance.

  


_Motherfucking shithole, what the hell is this rumba shit? She may as well be having sex! Sonofabitch!_  Puck clenched his hands on the steering wheel, his cock instantly and enthusiastically responding to the scene framed through the glass. _No wonder people take these classes, the ads could read, ‘Fuck someone on the dance floor, it’s not cheating!’_  He watched every sway of her hips and undulation of her body covetously, his hands itching snatch her away.

  


Rachel set herself for the lift, heart racing as she felt the air crackling with electricity, every eye in the room riveted. _Ha! I knew it, we’ve aced it!_ Her smile curved just that bit more, fingers and toes pointed precisely as he twirled her.

  


_Get your hands off her ass!_ Puck alternated between drumming his fingers on the steering wheel and attempting to break it in half as he trapped it in a death grip. _Mine, goddamn it, are you fucking done yet?_ He wiggled his cell phone out of his pocket, typing furiously and pressing send as he bit his lip. _Fuck, Rach, do that to_ me _…_ He watched disbelievingly as she wrapped herself around her partner and slid through his legs, laying on the floor and arching back… _That. Like that. Now. Fucking_ now. He shifted restlessly in his seat as he hardened further. “Fuck,” he growled.

  


Rachel beamed triumphantly at the instructor, allowing Jonathan to help her upright. “Ms. Galiano? Was that to your satisfaction?”

  


Rolling her eyes, Courtney smiled at her star pupil. “Rachel, I think most of the class is about to burst into flames. Get out of here.”

  


Nodding prettily, Rachel squealed and ran for her bag. As was her custom, she checked her cell phone before heading to the changing room. _A message?_ Flicking it open, she smiled softly. _Noah. He’s –_ She looked up to see him directly in front of the studio. _Oh my – did he –_ She looked down at the phone again. _‘Get your ass out here. NOW.’_ She flushed, looking out at him and gesturing to the back of the studio.

  


_Oh_ hell _no._ He picked up his cell, sending another text.

  


_‘DON’T CHANGE.’_  She bit her lip and shivered. _Whatever he says. Even if…_ She stood and grabbed her coat, throwing it over her costume.

  


“Rachel, honey -- ”

  


“I’m fine, Ms. G, my ride has to get somewhere, the car is right there and warm. Thanks!” Rachel dashed out the door, lunging into the truck and closing the door carefully behind her. “Noah, what on _Earth_ \-- ”

  


“Don’t talk,” he growled, shoving his test results into her body and dropping his hand to her crotch as he pulled off. “Are you wet? Huh? After practically fucking your dance partner? In front of the whole fucking class? And you say you don’t have an exhibitionist streak in you?” He pressed down, finding her clit and rubbing hard.

  


“N- _Noah!”_ she gasped. “What – _ohhhh_ – I was just per _form_ ing _oh God_ \-- ”

  


_Fuck._ He let go of her, panting. “Read,” he demanded.

  


Rachel shivered as she looked down at the papers that had fallen to her lap. “Noah, what –” _Oh my God._ She looked over at him wonderingly. “Is this – Noah, is _this_ what you had to do when you left Saturday? And today?” _He got tested. For me._ “Thank you,” she whispered, blushing.

  


“Yeah, well, then I get _here_ and see _you_ ’ _ve_ forgotten who you belong to, Berry,” he growled, tossing the results to the floor and grabbing her waist roughly to pull her towards him.

  


_Oh no…He hasn’t called me Berry since Friday night._ “Noah -- ”

  


He jerked the truck to a stop, throwing it into park and shutting the engine and lights. Turning towards her, Puck used his body to press Rachel back beneath him, peeling her coat off of her. “You’re gonna do that little number for me again someday,” he rasped, unbuttoning his fly and shoving his pants and boxer briefs down. His cock sprang free, glistening with wetness. “’Cause it fucking turned me on. But right now, I just want that last pose.” He grabbed her arm and flipped her onto her side, sliding her body down towards him and stretching her hands out above them. “ _Something_ like this, anyway,” he laughed hoarsely. _“Don’t fucking move,”_ he commanded in her ear, and let her go to wrap his hands in the side of her dress to shred the material apart. He wrapped his hands around her waist and squeezed hard before tugging her hose and underwear down. Puck grabbed her wrists in one hand and his cock in the other, breathing hotly against her neck. “He may twirl you around that fucking floor, but he doesn’t get to do _this,_ ” he growled, and rammed himself deep inside her pussy. “ _Uunnnhhhhh,”_ he groaned, feeling every inch of her silken core wrapped around him.

  


“Oh _God_ ,” she cried out. _I don’t even know where I am…_ “Noah,” she whimpered. _I can’t – he feels –_ She squirmed and mewled against him. “ _Please_ ,” she begged.

  


Groaning and laughing, he withdrew slowly. “I feel every _inch_ of you,” he rasped.  He leaned in over her ear and thrust back in hard, whispering darkly in her ear. “Were you thinking of _me_ when you were dancing like that, Berry?” He withdrew slowly again, slamming back in as she moaned. “Huh? C’mon, tell me. You want me to fuck you like that?”

  


Rachel groaned as her core flooded with wetness, clutching at his shaft desperately. “ _Noah…”_

  


He pressed her down into the seat with his body and started to ratchet his hips faster against her. “ _Fuck_ , Rach, you feel so fucking good…”

  


_Oh God, now I’m Rach again,_ she thought dazedly. She gasped as he held her down to the seat with a hand to her lower back and angled his hips to hit her G spot over and over.

  


“You had his fucking hands all _over_ you,” he growled, biting at her neck until she cried out. “Tell me who’s touching you now,” he demanded.

  


“ _You_ , Noah, I know it’s _unnnnnnnnnh,”_ she trailed off into a low guttural moan, shuddering hard against him.

  


He pressed her down harder, pushing himself deeper inside with each thrust. “Tell me who’s fucking you,” he ordered harshly.

  


“ _God,_ Noah, _you…_ you’re, _mmmm_ , and it feels sooo… _ohhhhhhhhh Noah…_ ” Rachel tossed her head restlessly on the seat, struggling to turn towards him. “ _Please,”_ she sighed desperately.

  


“ _Beg me,_ ” he growled.

  


“ _Fuck me_ , Noah, _please…_ I want to cum so badly…you feel so… _God…_ I…you’re so much more than I – _ohhh –_ than I felt… _please,_ fuck me… _please…”_  She squeezed her eyes shut, clenching her fists above her and her inner muscles as a frantic itch grew under her skin. _“Noah, please, please…_ ” She squirmed against him, gasping as his thrusts grew more urgent.

  


“ _Tell me,_ ” he growled again.

  


_“Yours,_ Noah, I only belong to you,” she panted, “no one else. Please let me… _please_ let me cum.” She thrashed helplessly. “No one will ever make me cum like you,” she moaned.

  


“ _Fuck,”_ he rasped, his eyes falling shut as his orgasm rose through him, his body falling against her as he thrust blindly. “ _Cum,_ Rachel,” he groaned, shuddering as he spilled himself inside her.

  


Rachel arched and jerked against him, the feeling of his hot seed pulsing into her searing every inch of her core. “ _Noah!”_ she cried out, her pussy clutching at him tightly, milking every ounce from his climax. “Mmmm, _ohhh, Noah,”_ she sighed, undulating beneath him. “Oh, _God,_ ” she whispered reverently, pressing her flushed cheek to the seat beneath her.

  


Breathing heavily, Noah kissed her behind the ear, nipping her earlobe. “ _Mine,_ ” he growled, wrapping his hands around her hips to lever himself deeper inside her.

  


_“Ah!_ ” Rachel gasped brokenly, fire bursting over her skin as he triggered another wave of orgasm. “ _Noah,”_ she panted breathlessly.

  


“Mine,” he grunted, biting down on her pulse point.

  


Jerking against him, Rachel clenched her inner muscles fiercely. “Oh!” she exclaimed, feeling him moving inside her. She groaned, closing her eyes. “Completely yours,” she confessed desperately. “Always yours, Noah,” she whispered. “Always.”

  


***

  


**A.N.** : Please do not bill me for cleaning fees from melted brains or for the cost of the repeated cold showers. I’m paying enough for my own. Thank you. ;)


	18. Paradigm Shift, Part 12 of "The Games They Play", Puck/Rachel, NC-17

**Title** : Paradigm Shift, Part 12 of “The Games They Play”  
 **Pairing,Character(s)** : Puck/Rachel  
 **Rating** : NC-17  
 **Word Count** : 4704  
 **Spoilers** : Through ‘Sectionals’.  
 **Summary** : Paraphrased from Wikipedia, of course: ‘"paradigm shift"— a radical change in personal beliefs, complex systems…, replacing the former way of thinking …with a radically different way of thinking...’  
Did I mention I like plot with my porn? Turn the corner with me, my darlings…  
Also fills a Glee!Kink prompt, not saying what till after… _ **Possibly objectionable to some readers. Remember this is kink. You have been warned.**_

***

Rachel traced a lazy fingertip around Puck’s nipple, tugging lightly at the nipple ring. Moonlight streamed in through the windows, his clothes strewn carelessly around the cab of the truck, her dress shredded on her body. “You know, those costumes are rather costly,” she teased, a small smile curving her lips as she lifted her head off his chest.

Tightening his arm around her, Puck dragged her closer. “Then maybe you shouldn’t look so fucking sexy in it all plastered on some other dude. I just had to get my hands on you,” he growled, his other hand reaching between them to rub her clit insistently. “That a problem?”

With a shattered breath, Rachel arched against him, her mouth falling open as her eyes shut. “Noah…”

“I had you once from behind, then once face to face, it’s only polite to let you get on top before I take you home,” he offered wickedly. “Since you did so well on your dance final and everything.” He scraped his fingernail up her clit and laughed at her groan. Setting his hands on her hips, he flipped them so she straddled him completely. “C’mon,” he enticed.

She bit her lip and tucked her hair behind her ear, her heart pounding as she looked down at him. “I should…we should get back, it’s got to be –”

“Your fathers know you’re with me, Rach. Tell me you don’t want to feel me inside you again. Tell me that _this_ –” In one smooth move he maneuvered her hips and thrust upwards with his to seat his shaft deeply within her. “That this doesn’t feel fucking amazing,” he gritted out.

“ _Ohhhhh_ …” Rachel whimpered as her pussy clung to his length. She braced herself on her hands on either side of his head, back bowed as electricity licked up her spine. “Noah,” she sighed breathlessly. She carefully lifted her hips and lowered them again. “Oh God…”

Puck bit his lip against his own moan and tried to concentrate on guiding her hips. “Fuck, Rach,” he groaned. “You’re like fucking _fire_ around my cock.”

Rachel shivered and jerked against him, his words seducing her. “I’m so…I’m so _sensitized_ , Noah, I… _ohhh_ …” Her hands clenched and unclenched on the seat as her inner muscles contracted urgently. She lifted her hips, lowering them with a stuttering sigh. “Oh, God,” she breathed, her eyes fluttering shut as she panted above him. _I want to do it again._ She started to set a tentative rhythm, slow and smooth, breath catching on whimpers and soft cries as she moved.

“Mmm, _fuck_ , Rach…” He gripped her hips firmly as he started to thrust back at her, harder and harder until her intermittent mewling turned to a frantic and constant low moan. “Ride me,” he demanded. “C’mon, no one can see, I swear.”

“Noah, I –” She glanced out the window at the darkness of the reservoir parking lot. “I don’t –”

“Trust me, Rach,” he murmured, sliding his hands up her body from her hips and pushing her upright. “ _Fuck_ , I want to see you ride me like this,” he growled. He raised his hands to her breasts and pinched her nipples tightly, reflexively twitching his hips up when her core fisted around him.

“Noah –”

“ _Ride me_ ,” he ordered. “Hard.”

“Oh _God_ ,” she burst out, eyes rolling shut, her pussy growing wetter at the demand. Blowing out a breath, she braced her hands on his chest and lifted herself off Puck slowly, lowering back down so her skin slapped wetly against him.

“ _Again, damn it_ ,” he bit out, the veins in his neck standing out in sharp relief as he leashed himself.

Whimpering, Rachel repeated the motion.

Puck jerked up against her. “Fuck, yes, _unh_. Fuck…” He grasped her tighter and pumped his hips towards her as she plunged downward. “ _Fuck yes, like that_ ,” he rasped, guiding their rhythm as Rachel groaned.

_Oh God oh God oh God_ … “Noah…” she pleaded, “God, _please_ …”

Speeding up, Puck slammed their hips into each other as she rose above him, the dress sparkling in the moonlight, her hair a silken curtain falling between them. _She takes my fucking breath away_. “Fuck,” he grunted, groaning as he shot his load inside her. “ _Fuck, Rach_ , just… _cum_ ,” he choked out, digging his heels into the seat to shove further into her.

“No- _Nooahhhh_ ,” she cried out, shuddering as she bathed his cock in her juices. “ _Mmmm_ …” She sighed contentedly and he tangled a hand in her hair to drag her down for a kiss.

“Tell me again,” he breathed against her lips.

“I’m _yours_ , Noah,” she whispered, burying her head in his chest. “Only yours.”

“Don’t you forget it,” he said darkly. “Gleesex with Finn, dancing sex with whoever the fuck…If I wasn’t such a badass I’d be pretty fucking pissed,” he snarled disdainfully.

Rachel shivered, pressing a kiss to his skin. _Oh, Noah…it really_ does _bother you_ … She turned quickly to look at him and jumped as she hit resistance. “Oh! I’m so –”

Puck gasped, laughing, as she inadvertently tugged hard at his nipple ring. “Feels nice,” he breathed, his cock pulsing reflexively inside her.

“ _Mmmm_ , I can tell,” she giggled as a thrill raced through her.

“Oh, I think I can do you one better, Rach,” he teased sexily. “C’mon, let’s get you home.” He nipped her lips as she gingerly sat upright and reached for her dance bag.

She pulled out a washcloth and a bottle of water. “Can’t say I’m not prepared, huh?” she smirked.

Puck shook his head. They both held their breath as she eased him out of her body. “Mmmm…you better watch yourself tomorrow, Rach, I might just take you in the first dark corner I find now that I don’t have to fuck with a condom.”

Cheeks heating at his words, she looked away from him and sat up. _I feel so…this is…_ She swallowed and wet the washcloth carefully, dabbing gently at her thighs. _I’m so_ –

Glancing over, Puck’s throat closed off. _Oh_ fuck _yes_... “Look at you,” he choked out. “ _Fuck_ …” He snatched the towel from her hand, a wicked smile on his lips as he rubbed at her legs. “How sticky _are_ you, Rach?” he murmured. “ _God_ …” He wet the washcloth again, groaning when his every swipe came back glistening. He pressed the fabric hard against her and whispered hotly into her ear. “Do you feel full of me? Huh? Do you know how fucking _crazy_ it makes me to know that every inch of that hot little pussy of yours is coated in my cum?”

“ _Noah!_ ” she cried helplessly, bucking against his hand.

He laughed as another orgasm hit her, grinding the heel of his hand into her clit to milk her further. “ _Fuck_ , Rach,” he rasped, laughing. “That’s _one_ way to clean yourself out.” He carefully wiped her as clean as he could, folding the washcloth up before opening his window and throwing it into the garbage can.

“Noah!” she managed hoarsely.

“Trust me, Rach, that was a loss.” He took her lips in a quick kiss. “Can’t wait to do it again.” He kissed her. “And again.” He licked her lower lip. “And again.”

Rachel blushed furiously and threw her regular clothes on over her ruined costume.

She blushed furiously again the next day, when she found a pair of nipple clamps in her locker.

***

“Mr. Schue, I think Mercedes would actually sound lovely on this one.” The words slipped quickly from Rachel’s mouth, before Tinkles could set a finger to a piano key. “As Mercedes is so _fond_ of saying,” she fought down the smirk – _Damn it, Noah!_ – and continued, “this is something ‘ _a little more black_ ’.” She handed the music for the lead in Estelle’s “You Are” to the chocolate diva.

“Dude, there is _definitely_ something up with Crazy!” Mercedes hissed to Kurt, who again only shrugged in response.

Puck let out a breath he hadn’t known he was holding, casually dropping his arm down Rachel’s seat next to him, his fingernail tracing a pattern onto the small of her back through the thin cotton of her blouse.

Rachel shivered under his touch, struggling not to squirm, darting her eyes down to the papers she clutched.

“Who needs every solo anyway.” He whispered into her ear as they stood to move down the risers.

I _do_. _I_ did. _I_ …She looked at Puck with an uncertain smile. _I_ should… _Right?_

***

“Wow, guys!” Mr. Schue beamed. “That was actually a lot of fun! Upbeat, lots of room for ensemble work…I think this might be it for Regionals!”

Rachel clapped enthusiastically, beaming at her rival. “Congratulations, Mercedes, you will do an exemplary job representing New Directions.”

Puck grinned to himself. _Awesome, that means Jones will be stuck with Hudson and those late rehearsals._

Finn looked at Rachel disbelievingly. _What the hell was that?_ He walked over to her with an easy smile as she helped put the music away. “Hey, Rach,” he greeted.

“Hello, Finn,” she replied, taking his proffered papers quickly. _Please don’t say anything…_

“So, um, _that’s_ new,” he commented. “You know, the Mercedes thing with the duet.” _Where you’re totally fine not being the star. Even though that’s what you’ve wanted. Kinda forever._

Rachel shrugged. “Mercedes is very talented, and this seemed an appropriate song.”

“And now it’s our number for Regionals, and you’re like, _fine_ with that. It’s…” He ran a hand over his head and chuckled. _Come on!_ “It’s a little _weird_ , Rach, don’t you think? If we do Somebody to Love with Quinn and me on lead, True Colors with Tina, and this one with Mercedes, you don’t have a single solo for Regionals.”

She caught her breath. _Oh my God. Oh my God, he’s right._

Mr. Schuester clapped a hand on Finn’s shoulder, smiling broadly as he took the sheet music from Rachel’s limp grasp. "You know, Rachel, I remember when you couldn't bear to give up any solos at all," Mr. Schue complimented. "I'm so proud to see you sharing." He beamed at her, squeezing Finn’s shoulder and patting hers as he left the room.

_Oh my God. He's right. Rachel, he's_ right. _What are you doing?_ She glanced over at Puck, packing up his guitar with a knowing smile on his face. She watched the play of muscles beneath his shirt, the motions of his arms, all so familiar. _I can't lose myself to this, I can't lose my_ future. She swallowed, her throat tight. _I'm compromising myself. And I can't..._ Santana's words echoed -- _"That one's never in it for more than just sex, any girl who thinks otherwise is an idiot." I'm giving up my solos, my stardom, for what?_ She looked away as she struggled to breathe. _Not to mention my_ heart...The thought drew her up short. _Wait, my_ heart?

“If I didn’t know any better, I’d say you didn’t want to sing with me anymore,” Finn groused jokingly. “You’re always busy after school, at lunch…Maybe _I_ can drive you home sometime,” he offered. “See ya, Rach.” He shuffled off, grabbing his backpack as he went.

Puck walked over to her with a grin. "Ready to go?" he asked. _Or do you wanna just christen the choir room since we’re the only two left?_

She looked up into his eyes, the heat searing her as always. _What am I doing? This is...I'm changing myself for him..._ She swallowed as she stood, tears springing to her eyes. _Oh God...Oh God..._ She rubbed a hand over her heart. _No, I – this can’t --_

"What's wrong, Rach?" He frowned at her. "You gonna cry? What did Finn do now? Do I have to fuck him up?"

_It's not Finn anymore, can't you see that?_ She shook her head. "No, not Finn, Noah. Not Finn."

_Then what the fuck?_ "What is it? Rach, what?"

"I can't," she whispered. _I'm drowning, don't you see? I think…I think I might be --_

"What do you mean, you can't? You have something else to do after school? I'll still give you a ride home, that gives us a little time," he offered, quirking an eyebrow at her suggestively. He moved to throw his arm around her. _What the fuck?_

Rachel stepped away, still shaking her head, tears now falling freely down her face. _I can’t. I can’t be falling in love with you._ She swallowed and blew out a breath as she looked into his eyes. "Caroline," she whispered, and ran from the room.

***

Puck stood frozen. _What the fuck just happened?_ His breath came harshly as his stomach churned. _I didn’t – I didn’t even_ do _anything! What the fuck?_ He grabbed his guitar and slammed out of the room, scanning the hallway. _Safe word doesn’t fucking count outside of sex, this is ridiculous_. He stalked towards her locker, rage suffusing his body.

***

“Finn?” she called after him, swiping at her eyes. “Can you – can you perhaps give me a ride home _today?_ ” she asked quietly.

“Rach, are you – ”

“Please, Finn, don’t ask me, just take me home,” she said, glancing over her shoulder. “Please.”

_What the fuck did he do?_ He slung his arm around her, pulling her in tight. “Sure, Rach, c’mon.”

***

He watched furiously as Finn led her out of the building. _Fine. That’s how you want to play?_ He strode furiously to the truck, slamming the door as he got in. _You’re new at this. I’ll give you a break. For now._ Puck shoved the car into gear, speeding out of the parking lot as Finn tucked Rachel into his car in the rear view. _You know you're fucking_ mine, _Rachel...you can't give this up. So have your freak out now and I’ll just have you later._

***

“So I was thinking about maybe having a bowling night this weekend, maybe Friday or Saturday night?” Finn mentioned casually. “Think you might be free?”

Noah’s furious gaze flashed before her. _Stop it, Rachel, you need to think with your brain right now._ “I think…I think I just might be,” she said with a tight smile. “Let me know?”

“Sure, yeah!” he said enthusiastically. _I don’t know what he did, but I’m glad she’s finally seeing it my way._ “Yeah, Rach, of course.” He rolled to a stop at the curb, putting the car carefully in park. “Did you want to do our homework together, maybe?”

_No_. Rachel forced a smile again. “I’m sorry, Finn, I have a headache, I think I may just take a nap. Maybe tomorrow?”

“Sure – I have basketball, but after?” _Wow, from nothing to a study date and bowling this weekend. He must’ve screwed up good._

She nodded, collecting her things. “That’s fine, Finn, I’ll be around I’m sure.” She got out of the car carefully, leaning back in quickly. “Thank you, Finn,” she said quietly.

He took a good look at her face, her eyes dim. “Rach, whatever he did – whatever happened – I’m here, okay?” _I knew he would hurt you, damn it, I knew it_ …

“He didn’t do anything, Finn,” she said bitterly. “Just _me_ , as usual.” She closed the car door behind her and stepped quickly up to and into her house.

“Noah’s not here, sweetheart?” Will asked, watching with concern as Rachel dragged herself inside. “You guys okay?”

Rachel summoned a smile as she kissed him on the cheek. “I just have a horrible headache, Daddy. I’m going to do my homework and then take a nap. Would you mind not waking me? Just leave me a plate in the microwave if I don’t come down in time.”

Will frowned at Dan over her head. “Sure, angel, no problem.”

Rachel hurried up to her room, closing the door behind her as she gasped for air. _Just forget about it, focus, Rachel. You need to be smart about this. You know you do._ She pressed a hand to her forehead. _So why do I feel like I'm dying?_

“Something’s off,” Dan murmured.

“Sure bet that it’s Noah,” Will agreed.

“Let them work it out, Will, I see those wheels turning.” He kissed his husband softly. “Maybe they’re starting to see.”

Will shook his head. “ _She’s_ starting to see. I think that’s the problem. She always sees.”

Dan sighed, wrapping an arm around his waist. “Your damn Aunt Mildred and her clairvoyance. I’m telling you, Rachel's _your_ child, coloring be damned.”

***

Puck tossed another textbook onto the pile in the corner, shoving the finished product into his backpack.

“What the – Noah?” His mother’s voice came from the door to his bedroom. “What – honey, are you doing _homework?_ ” she said incredulously, walking further into the room.

“Yeah, I’ve been doing it, Ma, that’s why I don’t come home right after school.” He flopped onto his bed, closing his eyes wearily. _Why is my stomach still all fucked up?_ “What, is that a problem?”

Mady Puckerman approached the bed warily, feeling her son’s forehead. “No, not at all, I’m just…I’m impressed, Noah, I’m proud of you.”

“ _They see you like_ I _do_.” He shook Rachel’s voice from his head. “Thanks, Ma, I gotta be better for – y’know.”

Sighing, Mady sat on the edge of the bed. “I’m still not thrilled with you, Noah, but you’re really making an effort to be responsible. I almost want to meet this girl,” she said with a small smile.

“She’s got two gay dads,” he warned absently, rubbing his face. “She can seem a little intense.”

“Wait, I thought she was a _Catholic_ girl?”

_Oh shit_. Puck opened his eyes to his mother’s curious gaze. “Wait, _Quinn?_ ”

His mother frowned, a look of horror on her face. “What do you mean? You – you managed to impregnate _more_ than _one_ girl?!”

“No!” he exclaimed, bolting up in his bed. “No, Ma, _no_ , sorry. You were talking about me being responsible, I thought you were talking about someone else.”

She raised an eyebrow. “Someone else _who_ , Noah?”

“My –” _fuck buddy?_ “tutor, Rachel Berry. Her dads are gay. But Jewish.” _Wait, oh hell, why did I_ –

“Really?” she smiled widely, pressing a kiss to his forehead. “A nice Jewish girl, fancy _that_ for my son. Do they go to temple? Do I know them? Is she pretty?”

_Idiot, Puckerman, what the fuck_. He stood and grabbed his backpack. “Actually, I have a test tomorrow, should probably get over there now to study, thanks, Ma!” he tossed over his shoulder, bolting from the room and the house before she asked about their wedding. _Well_ that’s _fucking awesome, what are you gonna do now?_ He turned the truck on and rubbed a hand over his mouth. “Fuck it,” he said aloud. _I’m sure she’s calmed down about whatever the fuck. I’ll just go over there, she’s probably scared to try to reach me_. He put the truck in gear and sped off.

***

Rachel plowed through her homework, her brain gladly focusing on equations and history, concrete and tangible. _You must be losing your mind, Rachel. You must be. There’s no way you’re actually falling in love with Noah Puckerman. You know better. You_ know _better!_ She stowed the last bit of work into her backpack and shoved it away from her towards the door. _Sleep. System reset. Take a nap_. She shook out one Tylenol PM into her palm. _A half-dose, should be just enough to shut me down for a bit. Not that I normally endorse such measures, but…_ His angry eyes appeared again and she tossed back the pill, chasing it with a tall glass of water as she stripped everything off and slipped into the cool sheets. _I’ll be up in an hour or so for dinner, then American Idol and bed. No room to think._ She shut her eyes, pressing her palms against them as his expression floated on the back of her eyelids. _Stop it._ She swallowed, shifting. _You’re playing Elphaba. It’s Defying Gravity. See the stage, Rachel, see the choreography_. She marshaled her thoughts into musicals until the Tylenol kicked in and dropped oblivion over her.

***

Puck parked carefully in the driveway, shutting off the truck as he slowed his breathing. _She wouldn’t say anything to them, would she?_ He looked up at her window, the angle keeping him from seeing whether her light was on or off. _Screw it, what’s the worst that happens?_ He got out of the car and jogged quickly to the door, ringing the doorbell once as he shoved his hands into his pockets.

Dan peeked out the peephole. “Oh!” He threw open the door with a smile. “Noah, how are you?”

Puck gave Dan a fist bump as he crossed the threshold into the house. _Knew it, she wouldn’t want them thinking bad of me._ The Rachel-voice whispered to him, _Why do you think that is?_ “Fine, Dan, I just had to go take care of something.”

“Oh? Anything serious?” Will asked, patting Noah on the shoulder as he ushered him into the kitchen. “Want a drink?”

“Nah, I’m good, I can grab it myself,” he answered, crossing to the fridge. “Hey, is, uh…is Rach okay?” _Did you_ seriously _just ask her dads about her?_

Will and Dan exchanged a wordless glance. “She said she had a horrible headache,” Dan replied, “we haven’t heard from her since. You want to go up?”

Nodding, he snagged a bottle of water and shut the refrigerator door. “Yeah, if you don’t mind.” He crossed the room to head upstairs, pausing and turning in the archway. “Oh, uh…that thing I had to take care of Saturday?”

Will raised an eyebrow. _You wanted to know the hours of the clinic_. “Yes?”

“No worries,” he said with a smile. “Clean bill of health.”

Dan rolled his eyes at Will, his back to the door. “Oh, _so_ into her,” he mouthed.

Will choked back a laugh. “Glad to hear, Noah. Go on up, I’m sure she’ll be thrilled to see you.”

_I wish_ I _were sure_ …Puck shoved the bile and uncertainty down as he climbed the stairs. He knocked quietly on Rachel’s door. “Rach?” he called softly. Hearing no response, he quietly opened it and walked into the darkened room. “Ouch!” he swore, looking down to find what he’d stubbed his toe on. _Is that her bag? Shouldn’t it be over in the corner?_ He picked it up and put it in its proper place, closing the door behind him. _What the hell?_ His foot snagged something else and he reached down to grab her skirt from the floor. _Damn. This is totally not her_. He scooped up her clothes and dumped them on the vanity chair as he moved towards the bed, seeing her silhouette curled into the fetal position on the bed.

“Rach?” he said quietly. He dropped his jacket at the side of the bed, kicking off his shoes, and eased the covers back an inch. _Holy shit_. His mouth went dry when he realized she was nude in bed. _This is too damn good to pass up_. He dropped the rest of his clothes to the floor and climbed into the bed facing her. Reaching out, he traced the line of her lips with his thumb, cupping her face in his hand and trailing it down her neck to her breast. He squeezed lightly as she shifted and moaned. _Can’t resist me, can you?_ He thumbed her nipple and groaned as it puckered beneath his finger. He darted his tongue out to lick and suck at it.

“Noah,” she sighed, turning onto her back as he followed her, lips still attached to her breast.

He grinned and released her nipple to turn his attentions to her other breast. He glanced up to see her eyes still closed, her breath still deep and even. _She is_ out, _this is kinda crazy_. He bit down on her nipple, laughing as she arched up towards him and wrapping his hands around her waist.

“You feel so good,” she sighed, shifting beneath him.

He pulled back, shaking his head disbelievingly. He looked around the room. _She’s not_ drunk, _is she? Oh…_ He spotted the Tylenol PM on the nightstand, recalling her stories of vivid dreaming under its influence. _This is so dirty and yet, so fucking sexy…_ He nipped at her breast again, tracing his tongue in intricate patterns down and around her body. His hands clutched tightly at her waist, his cock painfully erect. _Even_ asleep, _she’s so fucking responsive. She drives me fucking insane…_ He shifted her under him, sliding his shaft back and forth over her dripping slit. _Fuck_ …He cupped her face in his hand again and pushed his way inside her, a broken breath falling from his lips. “Rach,” he gasped. “ _God_..”

She arched under him with a sigh. “You feel so good, Noah…” she murmured, eyes still shut.

_Fuck_. He withdrew slowly, biting his lip. _You’re not getting away from me, Rach, I’m not letting go_. He thrust back in deeply, rotating his hips.

“No wonder I’m in love with you.” The breathy confession poured from her as her pussy contracted around him.

“ _Fuck!_ ” Noah shoved his hips hard against her, his orgasm punching through him ruthlessly as he shuddered and spilled inside her. He arched up and pressed her into the mattress, burying his hand in her hair and tugging until her eyes flew open. _Holy shit, what the_ fuck _just happened?_

“ _Noah!_ ” Rachel struggled out from under the fog. Her body, light-years ahead of her brain, clenched around him as she climaxed into consciousness. “Oh my God,” she whispered, the blush full-body and bright crimson. “Oh my God, _Noah_ …” She turned panicked eyes to him. _Oh God, what did I actually_ say _and what did I dream?_

He looked down at her, his heart pounding. _Shit_. He withdrew from her carefully, grabbing tissues from the bedside table to wipe her and himself off quickly. _What the fuck just happened? What the_ fuck _just_ happened?

“Noah, what are you – what did I – ” Rachel held the sheets to her body as he quickly dragged his clothes back on. “Noah –”

_Goddamn it_. He shook his head angrily, swallowing hard. “Rach, I – I don’t know – I was –” _You_ love _me?_ He ran his hands over his head. _Shit. Motherfucking_ shit. _I gotta get out of here, no fucking way_. “I’m sorry.” He ran out of the room, slamming her door shut behind him.

“G’night, guys!” he choked out as he ran down the stairs, not looking at her fathers as he fled. _She fucking_ loves _me, there’s no way…_ Fuck, _I shoulda listened when she tried to call me off. Instead I went and fucked her again. Goddamn it…_

_Oh my God._ Rachel fought back the tears as she ran to the bathroom, locking the door behind her as she turned the water in the shower to scalding. _Oh my God. Maybe I didn’t say it. I_ didn’t. _I_ wouldn’t. _But he ran. He_ ran. She stepped shivering into the spray, scrubbing furiously at her thighs with her loofah. _My God, Rachel…that’s it. He’s never coming near you again._

***

Puck punched the steering wheel in frustration. _Fuck! What the hell was that? What the hell is going on?_ He threw the truck in reverse and carefully backed out of the driveway before throwing it in gear and peeling away. _When the fuck did this get complicated?_ He growled and swore, stomach twisting and bile rising to his throat. _She was sleeping, she was dreaming, just forget it. She didn’t mean it. It’s fucking Rachel Berry, no fucking way_. He pulled into the next parking lot he saw, throwing the truck in park as he struggled to breathe.

“Shit!” he swore, punching the wheel again. _What the fuck? This was…the hottest shit ever and now…_ “Fuck,” he growled, running his hands over his head. _Why the fuck did she say something so stupid?_ He leaned his head back in the seat, closing his eyes. _We’re hot as shit in the sack, that’s it. Just forget it, Puckerman, tomorrow’ll be back to normal. This was like, a full moon or some shit. She didn’t mean it, she didn’t even know you were there until_ – His hips jerked as he remembered the violence of his orgasm, torn from him at the sound of her words. _Just forget it._ Forget it. _She’s got third period off, maybe we can finally get at the piano._ He turned the radio on and cranked the volume as he got back on the road, trying to drown out the sound of her whisper and the pounding of his heart.

***

**A.N**.: And fills the somnophilia prompt on Glee!Kink Meme. You can see why I wouldn’t have said that up front. ;)

So, um…what did you think? Is the plot chasing you away? Wanna maybe leave a review?? Even anon?? Please? Thank you! ;)


	19. Out from Under, Part 13 of "The Games They Play", Puck/Rachel, NC-17

**Title** : Out from Under, Part 13 of “The Games They Play”  
 **Pairing,Character(s)** : Puck/Rachel  
 **Rating** : NC-17  
 **Word Count** : 4218  
 **Spoilers** : Through ‘Sectionals’.  
 **Summary** : Rachel and Puck play cat and mouse. Other people play their games too… What happens the day after? 

***

Rachel took a deep breath as she walked through the doors to WHMHS, eyes darting around the hallway. _Just relax, Rachel, he may not want anything to do with you, but he won’t humiliate you with that – he’d have to admit he was sleeping with you first._ The thought was leaden and bitter, but it straightened her spine and propelled her to her locker. _Besides, he_ wouldn’t. _He_ wouldn’t. _He may not want me to love him, but he’s still a good person._

_Just like I thought that weekend._

_Damn it, Rachel!_ She opened her locker and started swapping out books. _Stupid heart. Can’t ever get it right._

“Rach?” Finn’s voice came softly from behind her.

_Speaking of…_ She turned with a tired smile. “Good morning, Finn,” she answered quietly. “Thank you again for the ride home yesterday.” _And please don’t ask me anything else today either._

He smiled widely. “Yeah, no problem! How’s that headache?” _How’s Puck?_

She shrugged, putting the last of her books in her bag. _It was horrible. I took a Tylenol PM to get rid of it and woke up in bed with Noah, just after I told him I loved him. Did I mention we were both naked and what I thought was a sex dream was real?_ “It was hideous. I think I might be dehydrated, actually, as it is persisting today.”

“Dehydrated? Want my Gatorade?” Finn reached into his backpack to offer her the unopened bottle. “Coach makes us drink one every day, but I can just grab another one later. Can’t have the great Rachel Berry going down, right?” He held it out to her. _See? I can take care of you. You_ know _I can be that guy, if you let me._

Rachel looked up at him. _He’s so earnest…The Great Rachel Berry. Queen of the Gleeks. That’s what I’m trying to reclaim. Right?_ She took the bottle with a smile. “Thank you, Finn.”

Puck watched them from down the hall, anger and disgust warring within him. _What the fuck?_ He slammed his locker shut. _She can’t still – seriously? C’mon, she wasn’t awake and I was just…Yeah, what the fuck_ was _I thinking?_ He shook his head. _Dude._ Quit _thinking. That shit obviously just fucks you up. She’s yours, go get her. Simple. Like that vampire show with those chicks in the leather. Want, take, have._ He slammed his locker shut and strolled towards them. “S’up, Rach,” he greeted evenly.

_What on_ – “Good – good morning, Noah,” she said quietly. She swallowed rapidly, unable to look him in the eyes. _You're speaking to me? After...what happened?_

Finn looked from one to the other. _I don’t like this…_ “C’mon, Rach, I’ll walk you to class.” _And get you away from him._

She glanced from Finn to Noah and her stomach rebelled. “That – that would be lovely, Finn, thank you. I don’t feel quite well yet.” _I can't look at him. I can't. He's supposed to stay far, far away, so I can just...forget about..._

_You felt fucking perfect to me last night._ The thought slapped Puck across the face. _Dude, what the fuck? Quit that shit, we’ve been over this. Awesome lay. That’s it._ He scanned her face, saw the pallor and the dark circles under her eyes that she'd tried to camouflage with makeup. _Shit. What the fuck is going on? You gonna let her walk away?_

Rachel turned away, grabbing the handle of her trolley bag and glancing back in Puck's general direction. "Goodbye, Noah." _I don’t know what you’re playing at, but I can’t play anymore._

"See you later," he replied. _'Cause I will._ He stalked in the opposite direction. _I may not be asshole enough to start something now, but you're not getting away from me that easy._

***

Puck slammed his locker shut after second period and strode purposefully down the hall towards Rachel's locker. _Third period free. That means a janitor’s closet, or the dressing room. I’ll just get her to forget about yesterday, that was some Twilight Zone shit._ He shoved her whispery confession back for the umpteenth time that morning as he spotted Rachel heading into the girls' bathroom. _Perfect._

Rachel sat on the closed lid of the toilet, swallowing her nausea. _Get it together, Rachel! You have to stop thinking about him. You have to. You've already done the unrequited love routine, not again. You're in study hall, you can eat lunch with the Gleeks and thankfully there's no Glee. Time to get back to real life._

He watched another girl leave the bathroom and ducked inside when the bell rang, peeking under the stalls quickly. “Rachel.”

She jumped, rattling the seat beneath her. _He wouldn’t possibly – wait, what am I talking about, of course he would._ “Noah, this is the _ladies_ room,” she hissed.

He peered over the top of the stall, “Yeah, and?” _Please, like that ever stopped me._

“Noah!” She shoved her way out of the stall, heart pounding, and dug the door into him sharply. “I’ve already been registered as attending a study hall. I’ll be marked truant if I don’t return.” _Please, please, please go away…_ Her palms were sweaty when she pressed the soap dispenser, mouth parted slightly to draw air in faster.

He advanced on her at the sink, grinding his erection into her ass. “So? Dude, Will and Dan would probably be _proud_.” He lowered his head to her neck. “C’mon.” _I don’t hear that fucking safe word now, do I…_

The door opened behind them and Rachel shoved her shoulder backwards to move him away.

Mercedes froze for a moment, then walked in and slowly closed the door. _Okay…so I guess this explains a few things…_

Rachel swallowed hard. _Oh God…of all the damn people…_ “Mercedes, _please_ \-- ”

The other girl held up a hand, scanning Rachel’s panicked expression and Puck’s defiant one. _Yeah, okay, not just something going on with Crazy, but something going on with_ Puck? “Look. As much as this is… _insane_ …” She looked at Puck directly. “I owe you a secret _kept_. All right? So, I didn’t see anything with anyone anywhere.” She walked past them both into a stall. “But that don’t mean I don’t want y’all to get the hell up out of here.”

Rachel bolted quickly from the bathroom, Puck on her heels, and walked back into her study hall.

_We’re not done._ He stalked past her classroom, tossing a glare at her as he continued to head to the truck. _We’re so not done._

***

Rachel set her lunch bag on the table, looking at Mercedes with a smile. _I hope she means what she said._

“Berry.”

His voice came from the doorway, her heart leaping at the sound. “Yes, Noah?” she asked evenly. _Good job, Rachel, not a tremor._

“Schue wants to see you. Glee shit.”

She turned to face him. _Damn it. Just because he looks serious, doesn’t mean he is. But he might be._ She sighed and picked up her lunch. _I can’t take the chance._ “I’m sorry, fellow Gleeks, I must attend to my duties as Glee president.” She strode from the lunch room, ignoring the burn of Mercedes’ stare between her shoulder blades. _You know he’s lying, Rachel. You_ know _he is, after this morning. What are you doing?_

Puck strolled past in the other direction before turning down a different hallway to intercept her in the choir room. _Gotcha._ He smirked as he walked into the room, closing and locking the door behind him. “Fancy meeting _you_ here,” he teased, stalking towards her.

Rachel retreated slowly. _Damn it..._ “Noah, if this was some subterfuge –”

“Get off your high horse, Rachel,” he dismissed. “You knew it was a lie and came here anyway.” He guided her into the most shadowed corner of the room with his body, bracing his hands on the wall on either side of her. “Can’t help but think you’re full of shit.” He lowered his head to bury his face in her hair, moving one hand to her hip. _Say it to me now, I dare you._ “You feel so damn good, you know that?” Nuzzling his way through her tresses, Puck stopped at her ear. “You _taste_ good too,” he whispered. “Did I mention that?” He licked a line down her neck.

“Noah –”

His tongue trailed around, down the front of her blouse to the lick the tops of her breasts. “Every inch of you,” he murmured lowly. _But if I’m going to taste you, there’s one inch I want most…_ Removing his other hand from the wall, Puck lowered it to the hem of her skirt and started slowly pulling it upwards.

“ _Noah_ –”

“You know what to say if you want me to stop,” he chastised, dropping to a knee in front of her. _Funny how I don’t hear it._ He nipped at the inside of her thigh, groaning as he caught sight of her underwear. “Damn, Rach…” _Seriously? Purple silk thong? You’re killing me._ He licked the silk over her clit, biting lightly at it through the fabric.

“Noah! _Ohhh_ …Noah, _please_ …Anyone could –”

“Go ahead and say it,” he challenged, snaking his tongue under the side of the thong and over her slit in a long silky stroke. _You can’t, can you…_

Rachel’s hand flew to the back of his head, reflexively holding him closer. _Damn it, Rachel! Where has your backbone gone?_ The expression on his face the day and night before flashed past her eyes quickly as her heart clenched. _I’m not strong enough to resist him, not when I want him so much…I don't want to hurt him..._

Puck tasted her again, groaning at her whimper. _Twilight Zone and miscommunication, that’s it, thank fuck._ He tightened his grip on her hip to pull her closer, thrusting his tongue inside her as she moaned. _She_ does _taste so damn sweet…_ He sucked her clit into his mouth and kept his tongue inside her, his hand on her holding her still. “ _Mmm_ …” he hummed against her. _Fuck yes, just like that_ , he thought hotly when she pushed her hips towards him.

Rachel mewled helplessly, Puck’s wickedly talented mouth stealing her breath and her reason. _Rachel! You have to stop - The office door!_ “Mr. Schuester!” Rachel shoved Puck behind her so he dropped her skirt and snagged the drawer of the file cabinet to their left to open it and hide him. “Good afternoon, Noah and I were just looking through the music, weren’t we?”

Puck swiped at his mouth with a silent curse, sticking a hand in the drawer and straightening up. “Yeah, but nothing with rapping,” he said with a smirk at Rachel. “Maybe some Bob Marley or something.”

Mr. Schuester raised a curious eyebrow. “Uh, sure, go ahead. But next time, would you let me know?”

“I’m sorry, Mr. Schue, that’s my fault as Glee president. It won’t happen again,” she promised, her heart beating a frantic tattoo in her chest. “Incidentally, may I use the auditorium after school? I’d like to rehearse a solo if I might. To keep my repertoire fresh.”

“Sure, Rachel, and let me know if you guys find anything, I’d love to hear it.” He grabbed the sheet music he’d left on the piano and exited the room.

Rachel exhaled heavily, pressing a hand to her chest as she backed away. “Noah -- “

“Rachel,” he replied calmly, advancing towards her. _Don’t think you’re getting away from me now…_

She turned her hand towards him, her brown doe eyes wide and pleading. “ _Please_ , Noah, I…this is…I don’t know what you _want_ from me.” _I told you I’m in love with you and you won’t leave me alone? This must be an alternate universe…Noah Puckerman_ bolts _at the first hint of love…_

“Your hot body is just fine,” he murmured sensually. “That’s all I want.” _Liar_ , the Rachel-voice whispered. _Shut the fuck up._ “And you’re _already_ mine. I just need to remind you.” He walked forward until her palm rested on his chest. “C’mon, Rach. _Push me away.”_

The bell rang a warning and Rachel gasped, breaking from him to grab her bag and run from the room.

“Damn it!” Puck fumed, kicking the file cabinet. _Can’t we just fucking forget about yesterday and just pretend it never happened?_ He kicked the file cabinet again. _Is it too much to ask to get a few minutes to fuck my –_ Dude. _Don’t go there._ He shook his head, shoving the file cabinet for good measure and followed her from the room. _Auditorium after school._

***

Rachel sat at the piano with a ragged breath. _Well, here you are. You weren’t sure you’d survive today and you have. One day post-Puckerman, done._ She picked at the keys before pressing them purposefully, inhaling evenly and singing softly.

_“Breathe you out…_  
Breathe you in…  
You keep coming back to tell me,  
you’re the one who could have been…  
And my eyes -- they see it all so clear…  
It was long ago and far away, but it never disappears.  
I try to put it in the past,  
Hold on to myself and don’t look back…” 

Rachel swallowed hard as she continued, her heart aching. _How am I supposed to get over him if he won’t leave me alone?_

_“So let me go,_  
Just let me fly away…  
Let me feel the space between us, growing deeper,  
And much darker every day.  
Watch me now, and I’ll be someone new.  
My heart will be unbroken --  
It will open up for everyone but you.  
Even when I cross the line,  
It's like a lie I’ve told a thousand times…” 

_You don’t want to get over him._ The unwelcome thought propelled her fingers harder onto the keys. _But you have to. You_ have _to._ She drew another deep breath as she poured her confusion into the next verse.

_“And part of me still believes_  
When you say you’re gonna stick around…  
And part of me still believes  
We can find a way to work it out.  
But I know that we tried everything we could try  
So let's just say goodbye  
Forever…” 

Puck sat at the back of the auditorium, shifting uncomfortably as he listened. _Damn it, Rach…_ He rubbed at the sharp pain in his chest, his stomach twisted into knots. _I don’t want to hurt you, I just don’t believe you’re – You_ can’t _be. This is too good to fuck up._

Rachel closed her eyes, the chorus a lament, a plea, and a promise.

_“I don’t wanna dream about_  
All the things that never were  
Maybe I can live without  
When I’m out from under….  
I don’t wanna feel the pain --  
What good would it do me now?  
I’ll get it all figured out  
When I’m out from under…” 

She repeated the chorus twice more, her voice growing more desperate with each repetition. Letting the last note fade away into silence, Rachel gently closed the lid over the piano keys. _Well,_ that _didn’t help at all._ She propped her elbows on the closed cover, resting her head in her hands to massage her temples.

Puck launched himself from the seat, letting it thud shut so she looked up. _If I can just get my hands on her, I can get her past whatever the hell yesterday was. Just get her to relax and just enjoy this again. She just thinks too damn much._

Rachel started as she heard the chair, peering out into the audience. _Oh my God…_ “Noah – what are you doing here?” Her mouth went dry at the look in his eyes and she shoved away from the piano, standing and striding purposefully to the backstage area to retrieve her bag and jacket. _Of everyone in the entire world to be listening to that particular song…_ “I was just leaving to find Finn. We’re supposed to have a study date today,” she said quickly.

Puck hopped onto the stage and ate up the distance to her side, grabbing her wrist to pull her upright. _Finn? Again?_ “That’s enough with the Saint Finn shit, Rach. What, you were just killing time with me?” he spat, the words bitter on his lips.

She snatched her hand away, hurt flashing across her face. “No, I was _not_ just _‘killing time’_ , Noah. I think you know as well as I do that this - ” – _whatever the hell this is_ – was – _damn it_ – “ - was completely unexpected.” _I would never have gotten involved if I’d thought I would fall in love…_

“Yeah, no shit,” he muttered. “You’ve been running from me all day. _Hiding_ from me,” he growled.

_“You don’t hide from me,” he’d said, the look in his eyes piercing her heart as she’d stood, cuffed and vulnerable, in his shower._ “Noah, I –”

He moved closer to her, forcing her further towards the backstage wall. “ _All day_ , Rach. What happened to twice daily, huh? Wasn’t that the deal?” _And you’re_ mine, that’s _the deal too._

Her back hit the wall and she gasped, her wary gaze locking on his face. “Noah –”

Finn watched from just inside the backstage door, paralyzed, as Puck lowered his head to Rachel's neck, biting down as she seemed to shudder against him. _This can't be happening. We have a study date. She told me to find her. Not this. Not_ this. He moved so the curtain blocked him from their view, but not them from his.

Rachel whimpered and struggled against Puck's knowledge of her body. "Noah," she pleaded. " _Please_ \- " _I can't...this is why I tried so hard to stay away..._

"Please _what_ , Rach? Tell me," he groaned, nipping at her lips with an uncomfortable edge of desperation. "Tell me you want me." _I know you do – you even want me in your sleep._ He pressed a rough kiss to her mouth as her voice whispered through his head again.

Rachel gasped against his lips. "I-I..." _Please, I can't -- I want to –_

Finn swallowed, transfixed in the shadows. _What the hell is going on?_

Puck fisted a hand in her hair, devouring her mouth, his tongue tracing the line of her lips over and over.

Her eyes fluttered shut as he gentled his hand in her hair and cupped her cheek, his lips softening on hers. _Oh God..._ She whimpered and parted her lips, his tongue instantly sweeping inside.

The strangled sound she made was a knife through Finn's heart. _This isn't you, Rachel! Tell him to fuck off!_

_Noah...I..._ "I _can't!"_ she cried out, tearing her mouth away as he growled. "I don't _want_ to feel like this, I want something _real_ ," she confessed brokenly. _I can't give myself to you, knowing I only fall deeper every time..._ "Let me _go_ , Noah, _please_..."

_I can't..._ Puck froze. _What the fuck, Puckerman? You_ can't? He stared into her eyes. "This _is_ real," he growled. "It _is_." _It fucking is, and you fucking know it...Don't you fucking lie to me..._

She shook her head. _This is my heart, Noah..._ my heart... _but not_ yours... "Noah, this is...this is _sex_ " -- _for you, even if it's not for me_ \-- "it's _physical_ , it's-"

"It's _real_ , Rach, don’t you fucking deny it..." He kissed her again, pressing her against the wall with his body. "It's no fucking fairy tale but don't you _dare_ tell me it's not real," he muttered darkly. _Not when the thought of someone else touching you makes me want to kill..._ "You're _mine_ , no one else will satisfy you like I can," he rasped. _I'll kill them, I'll fucking_ kill _them if they try..._

"Noah, _please_...I _can't_...you --" _You_ know _why I can't, you_ know. _Why hasn't that driven you away?_ "Shouldn't you want nothing to do with me now?" she burst out, turning her face away.

_"No wonder I'm in love with you."_ He shuddered against her, his cock straining to get to her. "You can't get rid of me that easily," he answered, his hands skimming down her body to her thighs. _You’re just overthinking this, you’ll get over it. You were a virgin, I should've expected it..._ Puck inched his fingers under her skirt. "You don't _want_ to," he said smugly. _I won't let you..._

Finn's eyes bulged as Puck started to lift her skirt. _What the fuck is going on? Anyone could -- this is_ \-- Rachel, _what are you_ doing? He looked back towards the door. _I should...I shouldn't be --_ His mouth went dry as inch after inch of smooth olive skin appeared in his view. _I...I shouldn't --_

Rachel looked up at Puck, wide-eyed. _God, it’s like he can’t let me go…_ " _Noah_ , what are you --"

"I made you a deal here before," he murmured lowly. "You remember?"

She swallowed, nodding. _If you could touch me, and I could prove that I didn't want you, you'd leave me alone._

"Same deal, Rachel. Can I? Or do you want me as much as I want you?" _Come on, tell me…_ He slipped his hands around to cup her ass, squeezing and lifting her into his body. _"Do you?"_

"Noah, I --" _Of_ course _I want you, damn you...You_ know _I do..._ "Noah --"

"Too late," he whispered into her ear, snaking a finger under the edge of her thong to stroke her slit. _Don't you fucking lie to me._ "I already know the answer." He kept her pressed up against him and unzipped his pants, freeing his length as she shivered.

"Noah, _please_ \--" Rachel protested desperately. "This is --"

" _Perfect_ ," he breathed into her ear. "There's nothing better than this." He tugged her thong away and thrust inside with a growl. " _Fuck_ , Rach, you're so fucking _wet_ for me."

_Rachel! What the -- and -- oh my God..._ Finn looked around helplessly, desire coiling in his stomach as he darted his gaze to her and away. _Oh my God, Rachel...you -- this -- I can't --_

" _Noah_..." she groaned, gasping. "Oh, _Noah_..." She wrapped her arms around his neck, her head falling back against the wall as his hips drove her further and further upwards against the backstage curtain.

He looked down at her face, rosy and glowing, lowering his head to kiss her hard. "Tell me _now_ , Rach, tell me _now_ that you don't want me," he choked out, rolling his hips against her.

"Oh, _God_..." She kissed him urgently. "Noah, I want you, I _always_ want you," she whispered. _And I mean_ always, _damn it, that’s not a turn of phrase…That's never been the problem..._

"This is _real_ , Rach, _goddamn it_ , don't you dare deny that this is _real_ ," he demanded, moving faster, his balls tightening. "This is as fucking real as it gets," he rasped. _And it scares the shit out of me._ He shoved the thought away as he felt her pussy swell around him. _"Fuck yes..."_

Finn struggled to breathe. _What the fuck have you done to Rachel? What the fuck is going on? This isn't her...it's..._

" _Noah_..." Rachel sighed brokenly, her hands clutching at him as her inner muscles clenched around him. "Oh, _God_ , I – _please_ – "

_"Let go,"_ he urged, ramming her harder and higher into and up the wall. " _Cum_. I want to feel you, I want to feel you so fucking _tight_ and _wet_ around my cock --"

Rachel's eyes rolled back in her head as she arched into him, a high-pitched mewling noise spilling from her throat.

" _Fuck_ , Rach, _yes_." He pressed a hand to the wall and wrapped the other around her, his hips shoving ruthlessly against her. " _God_ , yes..." His mouth found hers as he spasmed inside her, wave after wave of his orgasm filling her.

They panted for air desperately as they tore their lips apart, limbs draped around each other.

"Noah, I --"

He shook his head, a finger to her lips. "Don't you _ever_ fucking try that shit _again_ , Rach, this isn't a fucking _game_."

_Then what is it?_ The words hovered on the tip of her tongue as she looked at him. _What_ is _this to you?_

Puck withdrew carefully, tucking himself back into his pants as he dropped Rachel's skirt into place. "C'mon, let me take you home."

She swallowed and nodded, straightening herself up as he grabbed her abandoned coat and bag. _I just – I can’t fight this, can I…_

He held out the coat for her, helping her slip it on as relief coursed through him. _Thank fuck, back to normal…_ Cupping her cheek in his hand, he pressed his forehead to hers. "Don't you ever fucking think you don't matter to me. _Okay?"_ His hazel eyes gazed steadily into hers before he pressed a kiss to her forehead and walked towards the side door. "C'mon."

Damn it, _Noah_... _Why do I have to understand you so well?_ She nodded wordlessly and followed him out the door, her heart pounding furiously. _Admitting that much? You idiot. You love me too._ She pulled her cell phone from her jacket pocket and sent Finn a text. _‘Felt hideous, home already. Raincheck.’_

Finn held his breath and tucked himself further into the corner as they walked past him, exhaling in a rush when the door closed. _Holy shit. Holy_ shit. _I_ knew _there was something going on, I fucking_ knew _it. Shit._ He jumped at the vibration of his cell phone in his pocket and looked down at his pants. _Nothing visible. Thank God._ He flicked open the phone and scoffed as he read the test. _You looked like you felt just fucking fantastic to me, and you definitely weren't home._ He walked quickly to the bathroom to clean up, the lingering smell of sex and the memory of Rachel's orgasm chasing him down the hall.

***

**Song reference** : Mea culpa, but the song is “Out from Under”, sung (but not written!) by Britney Spears. It’s actually pretty awesome.

**A.N.** : So? I promised smut in every chapter, and we still managed here, with a dose of Voyeur!Finn for a little spice. Yes? No? Stop? I’ll take your silence to mean I should stop…But otherwise…review please? I really don’t care if you go anon, I just want to know what you think!


	20. Sweet Surrender, Part 14 of "The Games They Play", Puck/Rachel, NC-17

**Title** : Sweet Surrender, Part 14 of “The Games They Play”  
 **Pairing,Character(s)** : Puck/Rachel  
 **Rating** : NC-17  
 **Word Count** : 5325  
 **Spoilers** : Through ‘Sectionals’.  
 **Summary** : He takes her home, and takes her, while denying he’s taken too. Another prompt fill two chapters earlier than I thought. You’re welcome. ;)  
 **Disclaimer** : I strongly advise that a cool beverage, cold shower, ice cream or snowbank be readily available. Just saying.

***

Puck helped Rachel into the truck, closing the door solidly behind her and smirking his way around to the driver’s side. Fuck, _that was hot…After that? Getting you on the piano is gonna be fucking_ easy. He chuckled and turned on the car.

Rachel brushed her hair behind her ear and buckled her seat belt, settling back against the seat. _“You’re the one that I want, you are…the one I want --- ooo, hoo, hooo, honey…” Oh no!_ Rachel fumbled for her cell phone while Puck peeled out of the parking lot. I am definitely changing that. She flicked open the screen to see a text back from Finn. _‘Srry 2 hear, need nething? Can be there in 2.’_ She looked around frantically. _Oh no…we might pass him!_

“What’s up with Hudson?” he asked, jerking his head towards her phone. “Nice ring tone,” he said sarcastically. _She better get that shit off._

Rachel thumbed through the sounds menu, assigning _“Don’t Stop Believin’”_ instead, the tinny sound filling the cab. _Damn it. That might not work either._ She skimmed more, letting out a huff of frustration and assigning a generic factory-installed ringtone in the end. _I’ll figure that out later._ “Sorry,” she muttered.

Puck hid his smile as he turned his gaze to the road. _She’s so mine._ Satisfaction was heady in his veins. _Like,_ sexually, _I mean. And, y’know, to hang out. If I want you – want_ to, _want_ to…Fuck, _Puckerman_ …He ran a hand over his head, flustered. _Well, fuck, I can want her. Right? I_ should. _Nothing wrong with that._ He blew out a breath and turned the last corner to her house, pulling into the driveway and feeling a weight lift off his shoulders.

Rachel caught her breath at the sweet ache rolling through her while she watched him jog around the truck to her door, opening it with a flourish. He held his hand out to help her down, wrapping his arm around her shoulder and guiding them to her door. “So?”

_Oh! I never answered._ “I’d texted that I was already home and not feeling well, and his response indicated he was in the neighborhood.” _I should reply and dissuade him from stopping by, as a matter of fact._ She unlocked the door and hung her coat as she called out. “We’re home!”

_“We’re?”_ Will mouthed at Dan with a grin. “Wonder what _that_ means,” he stage-whispered. “Hey guys!” he called from the kitchen. “Dad and I are just having coffee.”

Puck nodded at each father in turn as he grabbed a water bottle from the fridge. “Hey Will, hey Dan.” He rolled his shoulders as another weight eased from his chest.

“Hey Noah,” Dan greeted, grinning at Will. He nudged his husband to look at Rachel and the object of her affection.

Rachel had her cell in one hand, texting, and held out the other hand towards Noah. He automatically placed a water bottle in it while she passed him a granola bar in exchange. He handed her a Tupperware of grapes when she snapped her phone shut, and closed the fridge as they left the room.

Will and Dan burst out laughing in their wake.

“Two weeks,” Will said, smirking.

His husband shook his head. “One,” Dan countered.

Shaking his head, Will asked, “Are we seriously making bets on our daughter’s love life?”

“Yes. How do you feel about a two week over/under instead?”

***

Rachel settled herself onto the bed, pulling out books with a small bewildered smile. _No, Finn…I don’t think I need a_ thing…She glanced down at her cell phone and pursed her lips. _I_ do _hope that Finn received my message._ Dismissing him from her thoughts, she turned her attention to her math homework with a grin. _This has to be one of the oddest days in my life. Noah Puckerman was_ chasing _me_. Me. _All day._ She ducked her head to hide the blush.

Puck looked over at her. _What the hell is going on in that bigass brain that has her smirking?_ “What, Rach?”

“Hmm?” She glanced over at him. _There is no way I’m telling you what I’m_ actually _thinking of_. “Nothing.”

“ _No_ …” he shook his head, with a smirk. “Something.” _Aww, shit…is she thinking about_ \-- He moved to the bed, sliding his lips up her neck to her ear. “C’mon, _what?”_

She swatted at him with a laugh. _Think, Rachel, the best lies have a grain of truth._ “I was thinking about what an exceedingly odd day today was.”

“Yeah, you had a _couple_ of weird ones,” Puck commented, flipping onto his back beside her. _‘Cause seriously? The whole thing yesterday was just fucked._ “Like, _Invasion of the Body Snatchers_ weird.”

Rachel frowned at him, brows furrowed. _Wait_ , what? “Excuse me?” _I’ve been torturing myself all day because of what I said, and you don’t even_ believe _me?_

He gazed at the ceiling and tucked his hands behind his head. “Yeah, yesterday. You were tripping on Tylenol PM and just… _out_ of it, y’know?” _Right?_ “Said some wacky shit, even.” Puck's throat felt tight as he forced the flippant words from his mouth. _‘Cause you couldn’t actually_ mean _it._ “I know you told me, but _damn_ it was bizarre.”

“Are you kidding me?” she asked flatly. _You didn’t believe me. You_ don’t _believe me. Great._ She looked at him skeptically. _You’re even more of an idiot than I gave you credit for._ “I may have acted… _uncharacteristically_ , but I can assure you – especially after _first-hand experience_ , thank you very much – that I was not _‘tripping’._ ” Rachel’s mouth was a thin line as she turned back to her homework.

Puck rolled to his side and leaned his head on his hand, propping himself up on his elbow. “Yeah, but Rach, you said some… _crazy_ stuff.” _Dude, leave it_ alone, _why are you pushing her so hard? You don’t want her to say it again. Do you?_ All the moisture in his mouth evaporated. _Oh,_ motherfucker. _You_ do. _You stupid shit. You_ do.

Rachel watched the play of emotions over his face and bit her cheek. _Damn it, Noah!_ She held back the sigh. _You don’t_ want _to believe me, do you. You don’t think you_ can. _Quinn knocked your knees out emotionally, and you still haven’t regained your footing, precarious though it might have previously been._ She glanced at him in her peripheral vision, her brief examination sending butterflies to her stomach. _Oh, Noah – you look so…lost._ She bit her lip as she realized. _You don’t believe me because you don’t believe in_ you. She looked down at her schoolwork and struggled to focus. _And I find that even_ more _endearing. I’m hopeless._ She turned to meet his eyes innocently as she felt the weight of his gaze on her. “Is there something in particular you’re confused about, Noah? I’m happy to answer if you’d like to ask me something directly.” _Because now I do believe you’re just attempting to prod me towards repetition._

_Did you mean it?_ Puck rolled his eyes with effort while his stomach did backflips. _No fucking way I'm asking her that._ “Nah, you were just talking in your sleep is all.” He looked away quickly. _You’re_ still _digging, Puckerman, quit it already._

_Oh, Noah…_ Rachel licked her lips and set down her pen. _Your badass reputation is in severe peril right now._ She rolled to her side to face him, mirroring his posture. _Because I think I spy someone who doesn’t believe there’s anything within him worth loving._ “You know, research indicates that subconscious or semi-conscious utterances can be the most accurate, as the higher brain functions cannot regulate for content. Are you _certain_ there isn’t something you’d like to know more specifically?” _Otherwise, I warrant I’ve done all I can to reassure you without addressing it directly._

His heart pounded erratically. “Seriously?” _I thought that was when you were drunk? But…_ “So then why not just question like, terrorists and shit, when they’re half asleep? Instead of sleep- _depriving_ them?” _See? Like, the more_ awake _you are, the more you tell the truth._

Rachel shook her head. “Sleep deprivation is a different animal – the lack of rest results in diminished capacity for clear cognition – a particularly beneficial vulnerability.” _Maybe I’ll try it on you sometime, if you can’t figure out you love me. I'll…help you along._ “Subconscious speech errors of any kind are akin to ‘Freudian slips’ – there is no filter between brain and mouth, and it’s to be assumed that whatever statements are made in such a condition would be similarly unfiltered. And thus, _honest_.” Her eyes were steady on his. _Don’t think you’re going to get out of this that easily, Noah Puckerman. Doubt me, why don’t you…You think I’m going to just say it again for your satisfaction? If_ I _love you, I need_ you _to love you too…_

Puck flopped to his back, blowing out a long breath. “You think?” he asked carefully, struggling to keep his voice steady. _Puckerman, you are a fucking pansy. And yet, you’re not stopping yourself from trying to get her to say it again. Please check for your balls._ He looked over at her with forced casualness, waiting impatiently for her reply.

Rachel rolled her eyes. _No, I made it all up to make you feel better._ “Yes, Noah, I _do_ believe that.” _If only_ you’d _believe_ me. _That would be ever so helpful._ “Now, come on, homework.” She flipped back onto her stomach to work.

“No,” he disagreed. “Not homework. Not _yet_.” He eased closer to her, desire pulsing through him. _I just need a little fix._ He covered her lips with his and nudged her onto her back, shoving her books to the floor.

Her eyes drifted shut and she sighed into his mouth, arms looping around his neck as he shifted her body under him. _Damn it, I used up all of my will resisting him already today…_ She giggled, softening as he moved his mouth to her neck.

_Are you fucking_ laughing _right now?_ Puck bit down hard on her neck, smirking in satisfaction when she arched against him. He flipped them so she straddled him, licking a line down her neck to her cleavage and tore her shirt open, buttons flying.

_“Noah!”_ she protested breathlessly, shuddering as her body turned languid with want. _Oh God…_

He tugged the sleeves down but not off, pulling the cups of her bra down so her breasts spilled out. “ _God_ , I love your body,” he growled, wrapping his hands around her waist to haul her up and take her nipple in his mouth. _Just my body?_ the Rachel-voice whispered. _Shut the fuck up!_ He shoved the thoughts away, sucking strongly until she thrashed above him.

“Noah!” Rachel cried out, struggling to free her hands. _I just – I want to – damn you, I want to touch you too…_

He smiled around her nipple, releasing it to turn his attention to the other as she squirmed. _Mine, so fucking mine…_ The thought had his cock burning a hole through his jeans, his hips lifting to press against her. _Fuck yeah…_ He flipped them again, trapping Rachel’s arms beneath her, not relinquishing the grip of his teeth.

Rachel thrust up against him desperately. _Damn it, Noah…_ She sighed and shivered, finally relaxing into the bed. _To hell with it, this feels too damn good to fight him._

Puck felt the moment she surrendered and groaned, grabbing both her breasts roughly before finally letting go to bite his way down her body, jerking her skirt up to her waist. He spun it around until he found the zipper and quickly whipped it off of her, sinking his teeth into the tender skin at her hip.

“Noah,” she breathed, twisting towards him. _Dear God, he’s even_ more _dominating tonight._ The thrill that moved through her was fierce and disarming. _He_ needs _me right now._ She whimpered as he licked under the waistband of her panties around to the other hip, snagging the string of the v-string and dragging it down with his teeth.

_How the fuck does she taste even better than I remember?_ Puck licked a line down her thigh, biting down until she cried out and bowed off the bed. “I fucking _love_ your dance classes,” he growled against her skin. “Drives me fucking _insane_ thinking about the positions I can get you in…” He moved his lips to hover at her pussy. “Not to mention _where_ ,” he murmured, taking a long slow lick at her slit.

_“Ohh!”_ Rachel gasped sharply, her hips tracking the motion of his head. _Don’t stop._

Puck took another deliberate swipe, laughing low as she tried to follow his tongue. “What did you try to say to me yesterday?” he said darkly, nipping at her clit. “Huh?”

She blushed and pressed her head back into the bed, digging her heels into the comforter to lift herself closer to him as heat suffused her. _He means the safe word, not ‘I’m in love with you’, Rachel, control yourself._ “I’m sorry, Noah,” she apologized shakily. “I won’t say it again unless I mean it,” she whispered.

“Damn _right_ you won’t,” he said angrily. _Won’t say Caroline, or won’t say I love you unless I mean it?_ the Rachel-voice suggested. He drowned out the voice by thrusting three fingers hard into Rachel’s core, working her G-spot as she mewled desperately.

_Oh, Noah…_ Her heart ached even while her body burned. “I’m _yours_ ,” she choked out. _I think you need to hear that…_ She closed her eyes, turning her face to the side and exposing her neck. _I’m not leaving you. You love me, you’ll see._

Puck launched himself at her pulse point, massaging her breast in his free hand as he licked and sucked at her skin. _Fuck, yes, this,_ this…He felt her center tightening around his fingers. _Just like that…_ When he felt her hips start to buck towards his hand, he let her go, withdrawing his fingers completely. He swiped them clean on her thigh, pressed a rough kiss to her lips, and climbed off the bed to grab his homework.

Rachel blinked, gasping for air as her core tingled and swelled. _Is he – did he –_ She watched, astonished, as he sat in his usual spot against the side of the bed at her feet, tossing his books around him. _Son of a bitch._ She blew out a breath, shoving her blouse the rest of the way off and grabbing a robe before stepping over him to leave the room.

_Not so fast._ His hand wrapped around her ankle, tugging her back.

“How may I help you, Noah?” she said sweetly. _I bet I know what you’re going to say…_

His eyes burned up at her. “You don’t get yourself off. You don’t make yourself cum. I’ll make you cum when I think you’ve _earned_ it.” His hand dropped away and he turned back to his textbook.

“I wasn’t planning on it,” Rachel replied in a hiss, marching out quickly to hide her smirk. _Because I can tell that you need this power play right now, you_ need _me to submit willingly._ She shivered, rubbing a hand over the back of her neck as she closed the bathroom door behind her. _You need to be in control sexually, because you’re not in control_ emotionally. Her heart hurt as she gazed at the closed door, imagining him behind it. “I won’t hurt you,” Rachel whispered. “I promise.” She washed up quickly and returned to the bedroom, lying on the bed in her robe to resume her work.

Puck smiled a sly smile and clicked on the study playlist they’d made together, turning his attention to his work. _You’re sure as shit going to earn this orgasm, Rach_ , he promised himself.

He snuck glances at her as they worked. _She looks so tense, like her body would explode if I touched her just right._ Turning his gaze down to his textbook, he grinned. _Can’t wait to coil her tighter._  His fingers flew across the calculator as he worked. The last problem was easier than he expected, to his amusement.  _Guess going to class_ actually _makes a difference. But now, time to play_ , he smirked to himself as he packed his math homework away. Puck crawled up onto the bed with Rachel, flicking the hem of her robe up so he could lick and suck at the firm globes of her ass.

She groaned and squirmed as fire licked at her skin. _Damn it, Noah…_ She set her teeth and read the same sentence of her history homework repeatedly, fighting back another moan.

“Resisting?” he whispered. _You think you can keep me from turning you on?_ “Not likely,” he laughed. Grabbing a cheek in each hand, he spread her wide to lick at her rear entrance.

_“Oh!”_ Rachel thrust back towards him, the textbook falling to the floor as her elbows slipped out from under her, hands fumbling for purchase on the comforter.

_“Thought so,”_ he whispered seductively in her ear as he slipped up and away.

_Dear God, he’s going to kill me. He really is._ Rachel struggled to catch her breath, retrieving her textbook with a blush and flipping her robe back into place.

He smiled smugly, pulling his history text towards him. _Trying to resist me, Rach? You know better._ He shifted against the bed as he read the assigned chapter, stretching his arms back every so often and accidentally snaking his hands through and around Rachel’s legs.

Rachel clamped down on her moan, a chill washing over her with every teasing touch. _History, Rachel. Focus. History._ She swallowed hard and fought back a shiver as she put her finger to the page to track her progress in reading.

_It is so much fucking fun to get her flustered like this._ He finished his outline in a rush. _This shit actually sounds_ familiar…He bit his cheek to keep from crowing triumphantly as he shoved his history materials away. _History is history, now to deal with the present…_

Puck climbed onto the bed on his hands and knees, straddling her. Lowering his head to breathe on Rachel’s neck, he supported his body so nothing touched her – just the whisper of air on her skin. “You feel me, don’t you?” he whispered into her ear. “You close your eyes right now and you can feel me inside you, can’t you…” _I know you can…_

Rachel’s breath stuttered in and out, her gaze skittering around the room as she squirmed. _God yes…_ She let her eyes fall shut, a low moan spilling from her lips.

_Fuck yes, I have you now…_ He leaned in to breath directly into her ear. “I can _feel_ you… _hear_ you… _taste_ you…I don’t even have to _think_.” He breathed hotly onto her neck again. “Do _you_ have to think about it, Rachel? Or do you feel me on you or in you all the time?”

A small whimper escaped her as her core clenched. _I’m going to die._

He laughed knowingly, lowering his body onto hers and dropping his head to suck on her neck. _If you didn’t before, you will_ now. He ground himself into her ass until she groaned, growling into her ear before rolling off and away again. _But I’m not done with you yet._ “Oh, look, English homework.” Puck settled back down in his spot on the floor, adjusting his insistent erection. _Not yet._ He opened “The Catcher in the Rye” with a smirk, immersing himself in Holden Caufield’s teenaged angst.

Rachel shuddered, smoothing the crinkled paper beneath her. _I need to work quicker._ She blew out a breath and looked furiously down at her textbook. _I can write faster than he can read, damn it._ She wrote down her answer to the last question and slammed the textbook shut authoritatively. _Finally. Math next._ She retrieved the next text from her bag.

Puck peeked up at Rachel’s reflection in the mirror, smiling at the determined look on her face. _Time to change it up._ “ _Damn_ , my neck is starting to hurt,” he complained. He climbed back onto the bed to lay beside her on her left. _This is almost too much fun._ Flipping to his page in the book, Puck propped himself up on his left elbow and pressed the paperback into the bed with his left hand. His right hand wandered to her hip, fingertips tracing idle patterns through the silk of her robe.

Rachel sighed and shifted next to him, her breath hitching. _Damn you, Noah…_ A shiver rippled through her as his fingertips slowly shifted upwards to her waist. _Keep breathing, Rachel. Focus._ She locked her eyes on the numbers in front of her as Puck continued drawing designs on her body. _“Oh!”_ she burst out, jerking as his fingers found a particularly sensitive spot.

He grinned down at his book, sweeping over the spot again. _A spot I haven’t found yet? I didn’t think there were any of those left._ He glanced over at her quickly, her face flushed and slightly annoyed. _Let’s see if there are any more…_ Puck skated the pads of his fingers along the silk on her lower back, biting his lip as she arched into the bed. He shifted his primary focus back to the book, content to let his light caresses set Rachel’s nerve endings on fire.

Rachel forced her mind ruthlessly to the task before her, pencil scratching frantically across paper. _This is math, I can do this. Just solve, don’t think_. Rachel sped through it determinedly. _There. I can do this. I can._ She shimmied across the bed to place the textbook and assignment in her bag.

Puck’s hand hovered about a centimeter above the back of her shin. _Come on back, Rach…_ As Rachel started wiggling backwards, he scraped his fingernails against the back of her thigh and up her buttocks.

“Noah!” Rachel exclaimed, startled. _This is just unfair…everything you do feels so damn good…_

Puck flipped the bottom of her robe upwards again, this time bunching it up at her shoulders. _Just look at that fucking tight little body… “Damn_ , I love your ass,” he swore, grabbing the nearest cheek roughly.

_Anything else you love?_ she thought deliriously. Rachel groaned and twitched her hips upwards toward him. “ _Mmm_ ,” she sighed contentedly.

“And you’ve got such fucking smooth skin,” he continued, skimming his hand from the curve of her rear up her back. _I can just touch you all fucking day._ He brushed his hand back down, applying pressure so she hummed in satisfaction. _Like that, do you?_ “Little tense there, Rach?” he murmured, massaging her lower back.

“Hmmm, there might be _some_ sort of tension going on,” she teased. _Not that you’d know anything about it?_

_Damn straight_ , he smirked, pressing his hands in hard to the knots in her back.

“ _Mmm_ ,” Rachel breathed. _Your hands just feel so good..._ She wriggled and nearly purred as he dug his hand in deeper.

Puck leaned over to nip a trail down her side as she jerked and whimpered. “My favorite after-school snack,” he murmured against her skin. “Well, among _other_ things.” _Like every inch of you, inside and out..._

“ _Noah_ …” she pleaded. _Haven’t I suffered enough?_

With a smile, he released her again. “Sorry, gotta write stuff down now,” he said unrepentantly. “Need the hand.” _Like it matters if I’m touching you. You’re_ still _gonna feel my hands on you._ He slid off the bed to sit at her feet again.

Flipping her robe down furiously, Rachel bit out, “No problem,” and grabbed for her English assignment. _How much reassurance does he need? I’m slowly being driven clinically insane!_

Puck licked his lips to hide his snicker, jotting down study notes as he listened to her huff and shift behind him. _You take the teasing so damn well, though._ He tossed his English homework into the completed pile and lunged headlong between Rachel’s thighs, turning her over and thrusting his tongue inside her without warning. _Fuck yeah…_ He sucked her clit into his mouth with a low hum of satisfaction.

“ _Nooooaaaaah_ ,” she keened, hips arching up into his face. Please… _Are you_ purposely _trying to make my head explode?_

He withdrew immediately, hauling Rachel’s face to his to kiss her deeply. _“Not yet,”_ he smirked. He grabbed his Spanish homework with a smug smile, moving back down to the floor.

_“Damn it_ , Noah!” Rachel hissed, sitting up on her elbows. _I’m about to have a coronary here, in case you hadn’t noticed!_ “I can barely see straight!”

He laughed wickedly. “ _Good_.” _I have you right where I want you. You want me so much you can barely stand it._ “Despues de mi tarea.”

Rachel shivered and fumed, resuming her original position on the bed. _Of_ course _his accent would have to arouse me._ She focused her attention on her own Spanish homework, scribbling quickly. _At this rate, I’m never going to finish my homework, and my brain will have melted out of my ears._ She swallowed and focused on keeping her breaths even, the pounding of her heart in her chest keeping time to the pulsing in her center.

A dark itch grew under his skin as Puck approached the end of his homework. Casting a glance behind him, he saw Rachel with her lip between her teeth, pen flying across paper. He wrote down the last verb conjugation with a flourish, an evil smile on his face. _Mine now._ He shoved the textbook off into a corner, standing quickly to grab her ankle and haul her down the bed towards him.

“Noah – ”

He shook his head, untying the knot of her robe and drawing the belt out completely. _Nope._  Mine _now_. The robe fell open to his hungry gaze as he wrapped the silk tie around her wrists.

“Oh, _Noah_ …” Rachel melted beneath him, her eyes going heavy-lidded with desire. _God, yes, please…_ “Have I…did I ear-“

Puck covered her mouth, laughing as her body jerked upward, her eyes closing completely. _“Don’t talk,”_ he growled in her ear. “And don’t move.” He released her to strip, tossing his clothes off as quickly as his hands allowed. _Fucking_ mine, _I’ll show you. I’ll make you say it again_. The Rachel-voice whispered again, _What do you want me to say, Noah?_ He dismissed the thought again and stroked his cock, letting out a low groan. “ _Fuck_ , Rach, you see what you do to me?” He climbed on the bed and straddled her face, slapping his shaft against her lips. He angled it down so the head of his penis was at her lips and shoved inside with a moan. _“Fuck, yes…”_

Rachel swallowed around him, drawing desperate breaths through her nose as her pussy flooded with wetness. _Yes,_ God _yes, Noah…_ She sucked long and strong and he groaned with pleasure.

“You love my cock,” he rasped, twitching his hips towards her. He pulled out abruptly. “Don’t you? Tell me, Rach, do you love my cock?” _Say it…_

She nodded, squirming beneath him. “Yes, _God_ , Noah, I love your – I love your cock,” she confessed, blushing deeply. _I cannot believe I repeated that…_

He slid down so his shaft was in position to rub over her clit, and moved slowly, setting a torturous rhythm. Lowering his head to her breast, he hovered over her nipple again, licking it lightly. _You’re_ mine, _goddamn it, I’ll prove it…_

_“Noah!”_ Rachel spasmed against him, twitching. _Oh God, oh God…_

“And you love the things I do to you, don’t you?” Puck demanded, nipping at her. _You_ do, _I know it already…_

“God, _yes_ , Noah, I _love_ what you do to me…” Rachel’s head tossed restlessly on the bed, her hands fidgeting above her. _Noah…Oh God, are you –_

He plunged his cock into her hard, sheathing himself completely on the first thrust. _“God,”_ he burst out.

“ _Unnnnnnnnnnnnnnh_ ,” Rachel grunted, rolling her body beneath him. “ _Noah_ ,” she breathed helplessly.

“ _Fuck_ yeah,” he growled and started to move. His hips were smooth and sure against her, steady until she started to sigh brokenly and jerk against him. _Yes, come on, Rach, yes…_ He shifted the angle and rhythm until her sighs turned to incoherent sounds and her body was frozen in the bridge position. Puck wrapped an arm around her waist to keep her up. “Fuck, you feel _so good,”_ he choked out. _So fucking good, you’re_ mine, _Rachel, you_ know _you’re mine, you can’t get away, you don’t_ want _to_. He buried his other hand in her hair, keeping his eyes on hers. “Tell me,” he breathed desperately. _“Tell me.”_ His hips hit harder against her, each thrust drawing a hoarse cry from the depths of her body.

_Oh God, please let me cum…_ “I’m _yours_ , Noah, _all yours,_ ” she whimpered, her inner muscles fisting around him, urging his orgasm on. “ _Only_ yours, _always_ …”

_“No,”_ he burst out roughly. He tightened his hand in her hair, her eyes going wide under his nearly brutal grip. _“Tell me,”_ Noah demanded. _“Tell me again.”_

_Oh God…You want...you want me to --_ Her heart shattered even while her climax mounted to shatter her body. _“I love you,”_ she whispered helplessly.

_“Fuck yes,”_ he ground out, his peak exploding through him as he pumped his seed into her. _“Cum,”_ he groaned.

_Oh, Noah, that’s what you wanted to hear the whole time_. Rachel shuddered and melted, following him into oblivion. “I love you, Noah,” she whispered again, crying out as he thrust hard against her.

“ _God_ , Rach,” he gasped, chest heaving. He dropped his head to hers to capture her lips in a brutal kiss, biting hard at her lower lip while she groaned. “You’re fucking amazing.” Puck untied her wrists, still laying heavily atop her. _Fuck, that was_ fantastic…

Rachel wrapped her arms around him, pressing a kiss to his shoulder. _Oh, Noah…you just want someone to love you._ “You okay?” she whispered.

Puck frowned. “Yeah, why?” _I actually feel pretty fucking phenomenal to tell the truth._

Her smile was a small secretive curve of the lips. “No reason.” _Except that I would swear an oath that everything that happened today was because you needed me to say it again._

He withdrew slowly and rolled them so Rachel laid on top of him, tucking her head to the hollow of his shoulder. “ _You_ okay?” he asked.

_Considering you essentially told me, in your typical alpha male way, that you love me too, I think I’m just perfect._ “Yup,” she said instead.

Puck tightened his arms around her. _I guess that means I can ask…_ “So, I was thinking,” he began.

Rachel licked her lips as her heartbeat picked up again. _Could he -- ?_ “Yes?” she prompted warily.

“I want to give Quinn some money, for the baby,” he continued. “I’m not a deadbeat, no matter what she thinks. But she’s not exactly talking to me.”

Sighing, Rachel nodded against his chest. _Idiot. This is Noah Puckerman. His emotions are so foreign to him, they need_ visas _to reach his lips._ “You’ve obviously considered going to Brittany’s to have her deliver it, correct?”

Puck froze beneath her. _Way to feel like an ass_. “Uhh, _actually_ …”

Rachel giggled and pressed a kiss to his chest. “Good thing you’re not the brains in this rela -- _room_ ,” she teased, her heart skipping a beat at her slip. Rachel! _You almost used the R word with him? He can’t even figure out he loves you. Are you_ trying _to scare him away?_

His breath caught as his brain registered the word she’d almost said. _Oh shit._ Shit _. Did she just -- was she about to --_ Puck exhaled, shaking his head. _You know what? She didn’t say it. Don’t think about it._ He combed a hand through her hair, shoving the unfamiliar yearning ache in his chest aside. _Even if you wanted me to,_ came the parting shot from her voice in his head.

***

Finn stared slack-jawed at Rachel’s driveway, driving past deliberately on a late night errand. _What – what is he still doing here? What are they doing?_ He closed his eyes and shook his head. _No, forget it. I don’t want to know. I have too good of an idea already…_ He shifted uneasily in his seat. _Can’t think about it. I can’t. This was…it was the Twilight Zone. I’ll talk to her tomorrow. There’s got to be some explanation. Hopefully that involves kicking Puck’s ass._ He pulled off into the night, resolved. _I’ll fix this._

***

**A.N.** : Please leave a comment to let me know if you’re still breathing. Thank you.


	21. Showtime, Part 15 of “The Games They Play”, Puck/Rachel, NC-17

**Title** : Showtime, Part 15 of "The Games They Play"  
 **Pairing,Character(s)** : Puck/Rachel  
 **Rating** : NC-17  
 **Word Count** : 5414ish  
 **Spoilers** : Through 'Sectionals'.  
 **Summary** : Do you see what I see? Mirror!Kink for GoingVintage, and plot for me. ;)  
 **A.N.** : Okay, so this originally started as one looooooooooooooooooooooooong chapter. There will be multiple updates today as a reward for your patience! And to Anon: HAPPY BIRTHDAY!

***

Rachel burrowed deeper into Noah's chest and sighed. _Don't rush him, Rachel. He's a smart boy, even if he doesn't think so. He'll figure it out. With some help if need be, of course..._ She kissed his neck with a smile.

"You've got that look again," he grumbled. _Like you know something I don't know._ "What?" _Just fucking_ tell me _already._

She looked up at him, her heart unashamedly in her eyes. _Why else would you want me_ \-- compel _me, in point of fact_ \-- she shivered at the recollection -- _to say it again when it scares you so?_ "I'm just enjoying this," she murmured. _I'm basking in the fact that you love me._ "Is that a problem for you?" _How has no one, besides me, of course, figured out you just need to be loved?_

_Not when I'm enjoying it too._ Shit, _Puckerman, check for those balls again. You're_ cuddling. He smirked, the warmth in her gaze heating his blood. _Nah, no need, I know for_ sure _they're there_ , he snickered as he started to harden again. He leaned down and kissed her, nipping at her lower lip. "Nope. The Puckerone is all about good vibes," he said smugly, rolling towards her and burying his hand in her hair.

Rachel shivered at the look in his eyes. _Again?_ She swallowed and rolled her eyes at him, struggling to maintain her equilibrium as her heart pounded. "The Puckerone? Really, Noah? Didn't we discuss --" She broke off as her ears registered something out of place. _What was that?_ "Noah?" She put a hand on his chest. "Did you hear that?" _Sounded like...a car? Speeding off right in front of the house. That's odd._

"Hmm?" He trailed his fingers lightly up her side, grinning as she writhed. _I barely even have to touch her. Even though I want to. A lot. And kind of constantly._ Shit, _Puckerman_. He skimmed them around to cup her breast.

"Noah!" She slapped his hand away, looking up to see a mischievous light in his eyes. "Don't distract me. Did you hear that? It sounded like the vehicle was directly outside and departed at an abnormally high rate of speed." _Who would do that after ten o'clock at night?_

Puck shrugged. _Does it matter?_ "So? I'm sure it's nothing. Nobody better think they can just show up here whenever but me." As he moved her back under him, he frowned quickly. _Unless Hudson...? Nah. He wouldn't._ He set his lips to her neck, murmuring against her skin. "Care to go for three?"

"Noah..." She groaned as he licked down to her breast and closed her eyes. _You_ had _to pick someone who processes emotions physically, didn't you?_ "God, this can't be healthy," she moaned on a laugh.

"Perfectly healthy," he countered, biting her nipple lightly. " _Cardio_ ," he licked the underside of her breast, " _stretching_ ," he twined the fingers of his free hand with one of hers and pulled her arm above her head, " _endorphins_ ," he kissed her sweetly, " _adrenaline_..." He tugged her head back, smile gleaming with satisfaction when he heard her breath hitch. "All healthy things. See?"

Rachel laughed breathlessly. "I stand corrected," she conceded.

_Stand, huh?_ "You're not standing, but sounds good to me." He released her and rose, holding his hand for hers.

_What is he doing?_ A quick frown crossed her face but she took his hand.

He hauled her up to her feet, and put his hands on her hips to guide her. _I only got a taste – I want to see what you do…_

_Oh my God. He's -- I don't_ \-- "Noah --"

He grinned and shook his head, leaning in to whisper, " _Mine_."

She shivered and whimpered as he led her to her vanity. _I think I might just die now. Or perhaps spontaneously combust first, and_ then _expire_.

"Put your hands on the vanity, Rachel," he instructed. _I want you to see, I want you to know how amazing we are together._ His cock hardened painfully as he raked his gaze over her body in the mirror. _Anything_ else _you might be trying to tell me?_ came Rachel's voice in his head. Shit _no, shut up._

Rachel took a deep breath and placed her hands down carefully, her breath turning shallow as her pulse scattered. Swallowing, she licked her lips. "Noah --" _Is that my voice? All breathy and hoarse? What have you done to me?_

Puck shook his head, hooking his hands around her thighs to pull her hips towards him and bending her over. "You are so _fucking_ hot, Rach, you know that?" _Your body is fucking illegal._ His eyes met hers in the mirror. "Look at yourself."

Rachel bit her lip, her eyes wide and pleading. _Oh, God…he wants me to_ \-- "Noah, I --"

"Oh, come on...you want me to believe you've never looked at yourself naked? All those dance classes, all that work on the elliptical...You must've admired it once or twice," Puck prodded. _I know_ I _have, for a_ long ass _time_ …

The heat in his eyes had her pussy wet and wanting instantly. _Oh, God…I -- I look at my body as a tool of my trade, but this?_ "Noah, it's not -- this is --"

Puck held her hips steady, keeping his eyes on hers. _Can’t handle just looking at yourself like that?_ "Look at _us_ , then," he invited, his voice velvety and deep. " _Watch_." He licked his lips, pressing the head of his cock to her entrance. _You’re so fucking wet_ …"Watch us, Rach." His gaze darkened as he slid himself inside. "You feel _so fucking good,"_ he groaned.

"Oh, _God...Noah_..." Rachel pleaded, her eyes still on his. _I'm going to just burst into flames any minute now..._

"You're not watching us," he murmured. " _C'mon_ , look at us. Look at you. You're fucking _perfect_." _In every fucking way._ Damn it, _Puckerman!_ Noah withdrew slowly, chuckling as she whimpered, and shook his head. " _No_ , don't look at me, look at _us_." He cupped her breasts in his hands, lifting them as he slid back inside. "Watch my hands," he whispered.

Rachel took a shuddering breath and lowered her gaze to his hands. _Rachel!_ "Oh _God_ ," she burst out, her inner muscles clenching. "Noah, I --"

_"Keep watching,"_ he demanded. _This is going to be fucking insane…_ He pinched her nipples until they drew up to tight buds, brushing his palms against them while he started to move. "Watch my hands." Sweat broke over his brow as he looked at their reflection. _Fuck, Puckerman, maintain your shit._ He skimmed them down to the sides of her body, fingertips curling into the curve underneath her breasts, and slowly cantered his hips back. _She feels so fucking good…_ "You watching?" he prompted.

She struggled to nod, desire sparking through her veins. _I don’t think I could look away if I tried now…damn you…_

"Good," he acknowledged, and slammed his hips into hers. _Fuck, yes_ …

_"Noah!"_ His name tore from her throat as the shockwave of his thrust sent fire through her body.

"Watch us, Rach, watch my hands. Watch those gorgeous tits of yours..." He picked up the pace, watching her eyes in the mirror go wide and dark. "Your tight little body…” He moved his hands down her sides to frame her pelvis, racheting his hips harder. "Can you see us? See me sliding in and out?"

"Noah," she begged. "I -- I _can't_ \--"

He shook his head. "You _can_ , Rach, you _will_ because I want you to." He bent over her, moving his mouth to her ear. "See how wet I am? That's you, that's how wet you are, slick and tight..."

Rachel moaned desperately, her eyes magnetically drawn to his cock pounding her. " _Noah_ \--"

"You are so _fucking_ amazing...I can't get enough," Noah choked out, tension coiling within him. " _Watch us,_ Rach, I want you to see how beautiful it is when you cum," he growled.

"Oh _God_ , Noah, _please_..."

"Don't look away, don't close your eyes. It's like an out of body experience," he breathed hotly into her ear. "You _see_ me, you _feel_ me, you _belong_ to me. Every last inch of you, _all fucking mine_..."

" _Yes_ , Noah, please, _please_..." Rachel mewled.

Puck groaned, feeling her pussy fisting around his shaft, and sank his hand in her hair, pumping harder. " _Fuck_ , Rach, you're so tight I can barely move. You _like_ this, you like to watch us, you know you do. You're so turned on, aren't you?" He tugged on her hair, drawing a groan from her. "You want to cum?"

"Yes, Noah, _please!_ " she gasped. " _Please_ , I -- I can't --"

"Tell me what you see, Rachel. Tell me and I'll let you cum," he gritted out. _I want you out of your fucking mind..._

" _You_ , Noah, I see -- I see you and -- and me --"

"Do better," he commanded. "What do you see?" He kept his rhythm, pounding relentlessly into her center.

"You're so -- _ah!_ \-- you're all muscles and sex, and God please --"

" _More_."

"I see you, I see you moving in and out of me," Rachel choked out, her body trembling with desire. "And you feel so good, Noah, _please_ \--"

" _More_ ," he demanded, his hips jerking towards her as his orgasm loomed.

"You make me so...so _wet_...I want you, I want you so much I don't know what to do," she pleaded.

"You _do_ , keep talking," Puck hoarsely replied, curling his hand tighter into her hair while the other held her steady. He slammed into her over and over so her vanity rattled with the force.

"I feel so _decadent_ , so _wanton_ , watching you take me... _Noah_ \--" She writhed against him.

" _Fuck_ , yes, Rach, you're _mine_ , look at you, take it, _every inch_ , oh _fuck_..." He moved his hand from her hip to her clit, rubbing hard as she arched up. _Fuck yes_...

Rachel's eyes followed his hand down and she cried out. _Oh God, too much, I can't_ \-- "Oh, _Noah_ , please --"

Noah groaned, her inner muscles clinging to his shaft fiercely while his climax clawed at him. " _Fuck_ ," he growled, his movements turning frantic and greedy.

Rachel watched them in the mirror, her pussy flooding with wetness and gripping him ruthlessly. "Noah, _please_ , I'm begging you, _please_ \-- I -- I can't --" Her voice was broken, needy whimpers breaking from her with every rasp of his cock in and out of her.

He caught her gaze in the reflection, and the look in her eyes was his undoing. " _Fuck_ , Rach, _cum_ ," he bit out, his balls clenching as he lost himself inside her. " _Cum_ ," he demanded.

_Oh God..._ Rachel kept her eyes on his, the fierce want in his expression edged with a desperate desire for... _something_...she couldn't seem to place. _"Noah!"_ she cried out, shaking as her orgasm swept through her, knees buckling with its force.

Noah pumped his hips hard, the unrelenting grip of her core milking every drop from his straining shaft. " _God_ , Rach... _shit_..."

She watched him fall apart, watched his eyes go wide and unfocused, a bittersweet ache in her heart. _The look in his eyes...it's the plea for what he can't say._ She swallowed and licked her lips, her muscles still rippling against him. "I love you," she whispered.

Noah cried out, jerking against her violently, as the last vestiges of release took him under. " _Rach_...God..." He lowered his torso to lay against her, pressing a kiss to her head. "That was amazing," he managed.

Rachel nodded with a smile, shoving the small ache of his silence away. _He'll get there, Rachel, have faith. He needs you, and you need him too_.

He turned her face to his, kissing her gently. "Thank you," he whispered against her lips, eyes closed.

_Oh, Noah..._ The ache evaporated, sweetness blooming again. "For what?" she prompted carefully.

"For everything," Noah replied, opening his eyes to meet her questioning gaze. "For _you_."

Rachel caught her breath as his eyes said the words his lips hadn't found the courage to say. "Noah --"

"We should get cleaned up, you need to get to bed," he interrupted. "Can't have you missing beauty sleep. Not that you need it," he added, easing his hips backward as he bit his lip.

Rachel grinned. _It's there, I saw it, I_ saw it. _Trust me, Noah, please..._ "Thank you," she said instead, groaning as he withdrew completely. She grabbed her robe from the floor, a quick frown crossing her face as her back protested.

"You okay?" Puck looked her up and down lasciviously. "Didn't _break_ you, did I?" _Sure hope not, I need my three rounds a day._

She rolled her eyes. _And the Puckerone reasserts himself_ , she sighed silently. _I'll get you yet, Noah Puckerman, just you wait. Rachel Berry is no fool_. " _No_ , Noah, you didn't 'break' me. My lower back is slightly sore, that's all."

"Hot shower?" he suggested. "For two?" _Maybe we can go for four in a day?_

"Noah!" she swatted at him. _You're incorrigible._ " _No_."

"But Will and Dan --"

"-- love you, yes, but I have some tact!" _I know they know, but they don't need to_ know, she thought absently, straightening her vanity as she blushed.

Noah's throat tightened. _They love me?_

Rachel caught the vulnerable look in his eyes and her heart melted. She moved to him, cupping his face in her hands to kiss him lightly. "My fathers _love you_ , Noah, they think you're an _excellent_ influence on me. I'm more relaxed, happier --"

Recovering, Puck hauled her against him. "It's all that pent up sexual energy," he suggested with a smug grin.

_Idiot_. Rachel rolled her eyes at him again. "Whatever the case. They're thrilled to not worry about my head exploding. Plus, you help them finish all their damn do it yourself projects, it's a miracle."

He shrugged, locking his hands together behind her back. "They're awesome, it's fun, and I get a little supplemental income. Win all around."

_Which actually brings us full circle..._ She tilted her head to look up at him, raising an eyebrow. "So, Noah... _are_ you going to contact Brittany?"

He rolled his eyes and glanced at the clock. _Ten-thirty. Damn it. I could, but..._ "Geez, I didn't say I needed to do anything _immediately_..." His stomach knotted at the thought.

"Do you want me to go with you?" she offered. _You're terrified, I can feel it._

_Yes_. "I don't know...I don't even know when -"

_Oh, no, not getting out of it that way_. "Tomorrow morning, on the way to school. Brittany's home is along the way. Plus, I believe I heard Quinn complaining of budgetary constraints recently." _Though why I care after she has done nothing but alienate you and refuse your efforts to assist her..._

_Yeah, me too, that's why I was thinking about it._ With an exaggerated sigh, he released her, grabbing his cell as Rachel smiled encouragingly. Flipping through the contacts, he found Brittany’s number. _Chillax, Puckerman, it’s Brittany. She’s too oblivious to say no._ He looked at Rachel and typed out a message. _‘Can I stop by b4 school? Got smthng for Q.’_ His finger hovered over ‘send’ for a heartbeat before he pressed it determinedly. The answer came quicker than he anticipated. _‘Sure, np.’_ He scrubbed his hands over his head and tossed the phone to the bed. "Set, happy now?"

She nodded, crossing to him to take his hands in hers. "Absolutely," she assured him, squeezing his hands tight. _And I mean about everything_. "I'll see you in the morning?"

Noah nodded as she let go to get dressed. _I don't know if I'd do it otherwise..._ "But you don't have to, y'know."

"I know, but I want to, okay? Unless..." Rachel bit her lip. _Way to push him, Rachel!_ "Unless you don't want me there or arriving at school with you --"

He pulled his shirt down over his head and looked at her disbelievingly. _What the fuck?_ "Have I been avoiding you at school?"

_Actually you've been quite attentive_. "No, but --"

Noah cut her off. _For someone so smart, you're being stupid_. "Am I here right now by choice?"

_Now, but..._ "Well, yes, but there are other --"

"I'll see you at 7:30," he interjected. "Okay?" _Why the hell would you think I'd have a problem being seen with you?_

She nodded happily. _You're not at all concerned with what impressions it may leave. Why would I possibly object?_ "Okay."

Puck kissed her roughly, tongue stroking through her mouth until she moaned and shuddered. "Go shower, I'll let myself out," he murmured against her lips. "See you in the morning." He grabbed his jacket and bag and left her at the bathroom door. He bounded down the stairs, catching sight of Will and Dan in the living room. _They approve of me, they care about me...What the hell is it about the Berrys?_ "G'night, guys," he said cheerfully, "oh, and I'm giving Rach a ride to school tomorrow, she's...we're going to drop some money by for Quinn."

Dan grinned widely at Will. "Always good to have moral support," he agreed. "No problem." _He's such a goner..._

"Thanks, guys, g'night." Noah let himself out.

"I hope they make it to school," Dan snickered.

"I think I should've taken the under on that over/under," Will groaned. "Damn it."

***

Puck blew out a breath and smiled as Rachel bounced out of her house the next morning, handing him a bottle of water and a granola bar. _She brought me breakfast_. He shook his head. "Thanks,” he said quietly.

Rachel pressed a kiss to his cheek and laid her hand on the side of his face so he looked at her. _I could feel his nervousness down the block!_ " _Breathe_ , Noah. We’re just driving by Brittany’s house, dropping something off quickly, and going to school. Okay?"

He nodded, turning to kiss her palm. "Thanks, Rach.” _I missed you._ Damn it _, Puckerman, come on with this shit!_ "So, uh…how’d you sleep?” _Oh_ , that's _better. Fucking pansy ass_.

_After that emotional roller coaster of a day? Not to mention those extremely intense orgasms?_ "I slept quite well, thank you. Though, for _some_ reason, I found it difficult to look in the mirror this morning to fix my makeup. Wouldn't happen to know anything about that, would you?" She blinked innocently at him.

He smirked, hooking his arm around her shoulder to drag her towards him. _Good._ "You look perfect as always, chill." He dropped a kiss on her lips as she beamed.

_Look at you, being all boyfriend-like without even realizing it._ She leaned her head on his shoulder and traced idle patterns on his shirt. "How about you? Sleep well?"

"Best night's sleep since I had you tied to my bed," was the instant reply. _Though, we didn't necessarily get all that much_ sleeping _done_..."I think that's pretty much the only thing that could've improved it, your hot naked body next to mine..."

Rachel fought back her grin. _I wonder why..._ "Maybe this weekend?" she suggested with a smile. "Dad and Daddy are leaving Friday night, they're going to some conference in Indianapolis and won't be back until Sunday..."

The truck rumbled to a stop in front of Brittany's house. "That sounds like a definite plan, don't know if I can stay the whole weekend, but definitely one night." Noah exhaled heavily, putting it in park but leaving the engine on. "I'll be right back, I guess," he shrugged.

She smiled encouragingly and kissed his cheek. "I'll be right here," she reassured him. _As long as you want me to be_.

Noah gave a half-smile and got out of the truck, grabbing an envelope from the dash and jogging to the front door.

Rachel leaned her head against the window, watching Noah's body language as Brit opened the door. _I really wish Quinn would realize how much you want to help her. So long as she doesn't try to get anything more than that, of course. But you deserve to be a part of this._

He rubbed a hand awkwardly over the back of his head as he handed the envelope over to Brittany. "I, uh, Quinn hasn't really been..." _Dude, you sound like a_ moron, _spit it out_. "Would you mind giving this to her? It's some money for her, and for the baby."

Brittany smiled brightly at him. "No problem! Want me to call her down?"

"No!" _Way to sound like a douche now_ , fuck. "I mean, you don't have to, it's fine, I just...I just wanted her to have it, that's all. She can catch me in school if she wants to," he corrected quickly.

Brittany's smile went vague as she shrugged. "Okay. See you later then!" She closed the door in his face.

Rachel covered her mouth to hide the laugh at the stunned expression Noah wore when he returned to the truck. _That's Brittany for you._

He looked over at her, befuddled. "That chick is so weird," he finally managed.

Rachel couldn't contain her laughter at that. "Noah, not that long ago, you were saying that about _me_."

"Well, yeah," he agreed, pulling away from the curb. "But you're a _cool_ but weird chick."

She shoved him and scooted to the proper passenger's seat. " _Fine_ ," she huffed. "I _suppose_ that's an improvement."

"Oh, _uh-uh_ ," he grinned, snagging her around the waist and pulling her back. "C'mon, you know I'm kidding. I told you, you're awesome, and don't let anyone including me tell you different. Besides, that's a _skirt_ you have on, Rach, and we're gonna be at school _just_ early enough..."

_"Noah!"_ she blushed, swatting at him. "No, not before school even starts, _come on!"_

"Oh, I am _trying_ to, Rach, believe me, I am _definitely_ trying to," he teased, nipping at her earlobe. They pulled into the parking lot and Puck deftly maneuvered into a spot in a remote corner, throwing the truck in park and leaning in.

"Noah!" She sighed as he lightly kissed her neck. _Damn it..._ "Noah, we... _Ohhh_..."

Puck grinned as he licked lightly at the shell of her ear again, drawing back to look innocently at her. "We _what?_ " His eyes sparkled with laughter.

_Damn it, look at him, look at how happy and carefree he seems...Screw it._ She grabbed him by the collar and hauled his mouth to hers, tongue dueling with his.

_Mmmm, aggressive Rachel ain't bad either_. He tangled his hand in her hair and pressed her back against the seat, his other hand unerringly finding its way under her skirt and past her thong. "You fucking _love it_ ," he growled, stroking her slit and kissing her again.

Rachel arched up against him with a sigh. "I _do_ ," she admitted, closing her eyes and wrapping her arms around his neck.

He sank two fingers in deep as she groaned and strained to get closer. _Rachel Berry, who the hell would've thought..._ He removed his hand from her hair and unzipped his pants, guiding his hard shaft carefully through the zipper.

"Noah," she pleaded, struggling against his fingers. " _God_ , Noah, _please_..."

"I can't fucking get enough of you," he rasped, yanking her underwear away and thrusting inside her.

_"Noah!"_ Rachel shuddered against him, kissing him desperately. _I can't get enough of you either..._ "You feel so _good_..."

"Mmm, I fucking _love_ the monster I've created," he gloated breathlessly. Rachel's voice was prim in his head: _Anything_ else _you love while you're thinking about it?_ He shook himself and started to move, slow, smooth strokes against her.

Rachel cried out brokenly, wrapping her legs around him to take him deeper. _You love more than that, but I'll take it...Oh, God, I'll take it..._ Every thrust forced a whimper from her throat. "Noah," she gasped out. " _Please_..."

He locked his eyes on hers and picked up the pace of his hips, gritting his teeth as his groin tightened. "Cum for me, Rach," he whispered.

_"Noah!"_ She held him tighter against her, her core growing hotter and wetter as her muscles rippled against him. " _God_ ," she groaned, arching harder into him.

" _Fuck_ , yes... _Rachel_ ," he choked out, ramming into her over and over as he spilled his seed inside her.

***

Finn slammed out of his car and stalked towards the school. _I don't know what the fuck is going on here, but I'm going to find out today, damn it._ He faltered as he noticed Puck's truck parked in the corner of the lot. _No way, there's no -- why the fuck are the windows all fogged?_ He started towards the truck and swore. _No. Forget it. I must be losing my mind. There's no way Rachel would do that, and Puck isn't the type to drive a girl to school anyway. It's probably some other skank, that son of a bitch._ He continued in, heading for his locker. _Asshole. How could he treat Rachel like that? Soon as he gets in here, his ass is mine._

***

Rachel laughed breathlessly as she grabbed for the napkins in the glove compartment. "You are such a bad influence," she teased. _Is this what it's like to be...badass?_

"You love it, don't lie," he smirked. "And if I remember, _you_ grabbed _me_ , Ms. Prim and Proper." He held out a hand to help her sit up and grabbed her trolley bag from behind them. "C'mon, let's get this party started."

"I thought we just did?" She looked at him, doe eyes wide, the picture of innocence. _If this is being a badass, it's a whole lot of fun..._

Noah rolled his eyes, straightening himself and getting out of the truck. _No one would fucking believe me, I swear..._

Rachel hopped down from the truck with a smile, giggling as Noah cast a disparaging look at her bag.

"I forgot how much I hated walking into school with that thing," he muttered, falling into step with her. "Damn it."

"Too bad, but at least I'm not making you wheel it in," she appeased.

"How about we wheel it back to the truck and go for Round Two?" He raised his eyebrows suggestively. _I sure wouldn't mind._

"Noah!" She swatted at his arm affectionately, laughing as he opened the door to the school with a flourish. _Incorrigible._ "Thank you," she beamed, entering quickly.

Noah walked her to her locker, leaning against the surrounding ones as she opened it and started transferring books. "So, third period free today? And lunch? And then after school? I think I like four as the new standard," he commented.

Rachel laughed and slapped at him again. _Maybe the more sex we have, the sooner he'll realize he -- Rachel! Stop it!_ "Do you intend for me to be capable of walking tomorrow?"

"I'll carry you piggy back. It'll be badass," he offered. _And then I get to have your legs wrapped around me..._

She shook her head, grinning. " _Noah!_ Stop it. We'll see, okay? But definitely third period," she conceded. _You really_ have _created a monster..._

"I guess I'll take what I can get and just talk you into the rest," he agreed with a smirk. _And I will..._

Rachel rolled her eyes and closed her locker. _Damn it, he just might..._ "I'm going to run some scales, I'll see you later." She turned away with a deliberate flounce, skirt and hips swaying as she moved down the hall.

_I hate to see you leave, but I love to watch you go..._ Puck smiled smugly and strutted to his locker.

***

_What the fuck is that?_ Finn watched angrily as Puck and Rachel walked in together, his smirk and her flushed and glowing face twisting knives through Finn's gut. _No. No way. There's got to be something I'm missing, there's got to be. What is she doing? How is he getting her to do all this?_ He tracked their every move jealously, gritting his teeth as Puck made her laugh.

Finn stalked down the hall towards Puck once he saw Rachel round the corner. _I'm going to_ kill _him_. He shoved Puck up against the lockers, pressing a forearm to his throat.

_What the fuck is this shit?_ Puck threw Finn off him easily. "Dude, what the _hell?"_

Finn pushed him back towards the lockers again. "You _motherfucker_ , you're an even more miserable piece of shit than I thought!"

Puck shoved him off again. "I don't know what the hell you're talking about, Hudson. _Q_ is the one telling me not to help, I dropped money off this morning --"

_Quinn?_ "This has nothing to do with Quinn!" Finn raked his hands through his hair, pacing in front of Puck restlessly. "I _saw_ you, you son of a bitch, I saw you with Rachel yesterday," he hissed. "You were -- she was --" Finn pressed his hands to his eyes. "Shit. _Shit!"_

_Wait a_ fucking _minute_. Puck advanced on Finn, pushing him roughly on the shoulder. "You were _watching?_ You fucking _pervert_. What, you stood in the corner and jerked off?"

Finn slapped Puck's arm off him. "You had her up against the _wall_ like one of your --"

_"Don't."_ Puck's voice was deadly quiet. "Don't you _fucking_ finish that sentence if you like your head attached to your _fucking_ body."

" _You're_ the one treating her like some -"

Puck grabbed Finn's shirt, shoving him into the lockers and pinning him there. "You shut your _fucking_ mouth, Hudson, or I swear you won't fucking _have_ one," he growled, rage pulsing through him. _Calm the fuck down, Puckerman or you won't make it to third period, you'll be suspended!_ Puck clenched his teeth. "You are even more _fucked up_ than I thought," he bit out, shaking Finn to shove him into the lockers again. "That fucking _was_ you last night, wasn't it? Fucking stalking her house?"

"Well what were you doing there anyway? What the fuck is going on?" Finn struggled ineffectually to escape Puck's grip.

"What fucking business is it of yours, huh? Mind your own, you fucking freak. What, you taking creep lessons from Ben-Israel now?"

"At least I know how to treat a girl with some _respect_ , you -"

Puck drew one arm back and punched Finn in the mouth, the other hand still wrapped in his shirt hauling him closer. " _You're_ the motherfucker, you _son of a bitch,_ don't you _dare_ talk to me about respect when you stood in the shadows and watched like a _fucking sex offender,_ " he spat. He slammed Finn into the lockers again. "I would tear you apart but you're not fucking worth the suspension. I'm getting my shit together and you're not worth fucking it up." Puck tightened his grip for a moment. "But don't fucking sleep after school's over. Your ass is fucking _mine_." He shoved Finn away roughly, grabbing his books and slamming his locker shut before stalking down the hall.

_Who the fuck does he think he is?_ Finn rubbed his jaw and swore, punching Puck's locker before turning away. _And I still don't know what the hell is going on!_

Quinn stood frozen at the end of the hallway, her heart in her stomach. _Oh, no...Finn..._ "Finn?" she whispered tentatively as she approached him. "Are you -- is everything ---"

_This isn't over, Puck, you're not going to hurt Rachel..._ "Leave me alone, Quinn." He clenched his fists, punching the lockers again.

She laid a gentle hand on his arm. _Don't..._ "Finn, I'm _so_ sorry..."

Finn violently shrugged her off. "Get over yourself, this has nothing to do with you. I could care less if you went for round two on stage in the auditorium." He stormed off, leaving Quinn in tears in his wake.

***

Quinn ran into the nearest bathroom while Artie and Tina remained frozen at the end of the hall, witness to the entire tableau.

"What the hell was that?" Tina whispered. _Finn and Puck, but not fighting about Quinn?_

"I have no idea." Artie shook his head. "Gleek phone tree, but skip the core 4. I have a really odd hunch the square just got smaller." _Just what we need...more drama..._

***

**A.N.** : Working on the next, this is one heck of a day at McKinley...


	22. Set Fire to the Third Bar, Part 16 of “The Games They Play”, Puck/Rachel, NC-17

**Title** : Set Fire to the Third Bar, Part 16 of "The Games They Play"  
 **Pairing,Character(s)** : Puck/Rachel  
 **Rating** : NC-17  
 **Word Count** : 7414  
 **Spoilers** : Through 'Sectionals'.  
 **Summary** : Oh the times, they are a-changing...

***

_That was a lovely way to start the day._ Rachel heaved a satisfied sigh as she entered the bathroom. _Oh! Oh, no..._ Her eyes met Quinn's in the mirror and she swallowed, stepping in and closing the door behind her. "Quinn? Are you...are you all right?"

The blonde barked a bitter laugh. "Does it _look_ like I'm all right?" she scoffed, gesturing to her tear-stained face and pregnant belly. _I barely even_ remember _the last time I was all right..._

_That_ was _a rather idiotic question, Rachel._ She stepped up to the sink, turning to face Quinn directly. "He's a good man, Quinn. Noah wants to help take care of the baby, that's why he's been working so hard lately. He wants to be there for you, if you'd only let him." _Just...don't get any ideas beyond that. Or I might have to reconsider my deference to women who are with child..._

Quinn let out a sobbing laugh. _Seriously?_ " _Puck?_ You think _that's_ what I'm upset about?"

Frowning, Rachel shrugged slightly. _It's too early in the day, what could it be if not that?_ "Well, I know he brought you some money today, and I suppose I thought --"

"Well, you thought _wrong_ , okay? God, why am I even _talking_ to you?" Quinn shook her head in disbelief. "You'd be _thrilled_ , anyway." _Wait, how did she know Puck brought me money?_

_All right, now I'm_ extremely _confused_. "What on Earth do you mean?" Rachel asked. Her heart thudded in her chest while her stomach turned somersaults. _Something's wrong, I hate being psychic..._

Quinn rolled her eyes and turned away from Rachel. "Finn and Puck were arguing in the hallway. I thought -- when I saw Finn so upset --"

"You thought he was upset about _you_ ," Rachel whispered. _That must have been crushing. No matter how unpleasant you can be._ "Oh, Quinn...are you sure --"

Quinn brushed furiously at her cheeks. "You think I would be this upset if I _weren't_ sure it wasn't about me? Finn made that perfectly clear." She closed her eyes, leaning on the sink. "I really thought –" _I thought he still cared, even a little..._ "I mean, what else could they have to fight about now? They're not even _talking_ to each other."

Rachel swallowed and forced a shrug. _It can't be about me_. "I don't know, Quinn." _It can't possibly be_.

Quinn splashed water on her face and exhaled. “This never happened,” she instructed.

Rachel nodded lamely as Quinn exited. _I missed something significant. I just hope Noah's all right..._ She tended to her business and stepped out of the bathroom to see curious stares and stage whispers chase Quinn down the hall.

_“-- and then he punched Finn!”_  
“-- Quinn came up to him and Finn brushed her off, bad...”  
“Puck walked away from a fight, it was -–“  
“—- heard Finn saw Puck with someone -–“ 

_Oh my God. No._ No. Rachel swallowed hard and forced her suspicions from her mind, walking swiftly to her first class instead.

***

“Wait, so Puck punched Finn, walked away, and Finn brushed off Quinn?” Santana looked at Brittany skeptically. _Yeah, right..._ “Brit, honey, I know you have an active imagination, but –"

“Nuh-uh, I heard it from Artie and Tina. They saw it. They're on my phone! Here.” Brittany thrust her Blackberry towards Santana.

Santana rolled her eyes, jerking her head at Brittany to keep moving. _She must've misunderstood..._ “Artie? What the hell is going on?”

“Dude, I wish I knew! It was just like Brit said, I swear...it was totally weird,” he insisted. “And not in the Ms. Pillsbury way. I mean like body snatchers.”

Tina chimed in, “And it definitely wasn't about Quinn, Finn practically shoved her off him. So we can't help but think that maybe...”

"Rachel? Please, like he'd go near her after..." Santana paused, reflecting. _Oh my God..._ “They _have_ been coming into Glee together...”

“Are we speaking of the Diva and a certain Mohawked bad boy?” _Thank goodness I'm in time!_ Kurt fell into step beside the Cheerios, Mercedes flanking him. “Is that the Dynamic Duo?” He gestured towards the phone.

Santana nodded. “Just trying to get up to speed. What do you know?”

“I've noticed that Rachel has been nearly... _human_ for the last few weeks. After the fiasco that was Babygate, I'm _shocked_ , frankly. And I've heard from numerous sources that Noah Puckerman has been spotted in his classes, handing in _homework_ , no less!” He turned to Mercedes expectantly. “You?”

Mercedes shrugged. _I owe him, and I'm no – okay, maybe I_ do _lie, but that's why I owe him_. “Diva B has _definitely_ toned it down, considering I have a lead and the world hasn't ended. And Puck hasn't really been an asshole since Sectionals. Other than that? I ain't got nothin'.”

Kurt held up a hand, cell pressed to his ear. “Mike. What do you know?”

“Nothing except Finn seems even more constipated than usual.” Mike shrugged, glancing at Matt. “Matt?”

Matt drew a deep breath. _For once,_ I _know something?_ “He was going to find Rachel after practice yesterday. Maybe...”

All the Gleeks fell silent.

“Dear Gucci, they're back together,” Kurt marveled. “And Finn is none too pleased...” _And very single._ “The plot thickens.”

“We just have to pay special attention during Glee,” Santana declared. “ _Ugh_ , I can't believe we missed it. I'm off. Check in at lunch." She flounced off, Brittany by her side.

***

Rachel waited anxiously by her locker after second period, biting her lip. _I can't believe – what did Finn see? And dear sweet Streisand, who did he tell?_

Noah wrapped his arms around her waist from behind, nuzzling his face into her hair and inhaling deeply. _God, I needed this..._

_Noah!_ Rachel spun in his arms, hands reaching up to frame his face and turn it in the light. "Are you –"

He sighed, resting his forehead on hers. “Take it you heard something?”

“Only that there was some form of confrontation in the hallway this morning, though none of the gossips seemed to ascertain the source of the conflict.” _Though if I heard correctly, I believe_ I _might know, unfortunately_...She gently extracted her head from under him to look into his turbulent hazel eyes. “Noah? Will you tell me what happened?”

He bit his lip. _Shit, I was hoping maybe it was early enough that no one saw. Should've known better._ “Yeah, but, not here, okay? Grab your jacket and let's ditch for a while.” Puck guided her out to the truck with a hand to the small of her back once she did so.

“It's not good, is it,” she said flatly, hopping into the truck. “I can tell, Noah, remember I'm a little bit psychic.”

“Aunt Mildred, I know, Rach...no, it's not good but I don't think it's going to be a problem.” _For_ you _, anyway. It's definitely a fucking problem for me._ He closed the door behind her, rounding the car to the drivers' side. Puck pulled his door shut and started the truck. “I need to get out of here, but I promise I'll have us back in time.” He struggled to keep his rage contained. _I just can't be here right now._

Rachel saw the conflict on his face and her heart ached. _Oh, Noah...what happened?_ “Of course, Noah, I believe you.” She twined her hand with his over the gear shift. “Want me to put in a CD?”

Exhaling heavily, he shrugged. “If you want, we're not going far.” He pulled into a spot in the vacant drive-in theater lot.

Rachel smiled softly. _How romantic...under better circumstances, I'm sure we could..._ She turned to look at him. "Will you tell me?"

Noah met her gaze steadily. _Not for as long as I can help it._ "Not yet," he repeated, dragging her across the seat towards him, and lowering his lips to hers.

_Oh, Noah..._ Rachel kissed him back urgently, the fight forgotten as his desire sparked her own. _Or maybe now. Something's wrong, I can feel it..._ "I'm yours, Noah, you know that," she whispered into his mouth.

He yanked her coat off and shifted her down onto the seat. _Damn right you are._ "Tell me you want me," he demanded, his eyes molten and his body rock hard.

"More than anything," she replied, eyes shining. _More than I can ever say..._

Puck flicked open the buttons on her sweater, licking his lips. "More than any _one?_ " he prompted. _Shit, Puckerman, you really just asked that?_

_Oh, Noah...it_ was _about me._ "More than anyone, Noah. Just _you_ ," she whispered. She eased her hands between them and unbuttoned her blouse, shivering under his hot gaze. She hooked her arms around his neck and offered herself up. " _Only_ you."

_Fuck yes, all mine..._ With a growl, Puck unhooked her bra and moved it aside to lick at her breasts. "And don't you regret it," he rasped.

Rachel's eyes went wide. _Regret it? Oh, Noah...Does he even know he said 'regret' and not 'forget'?_ "Never, Noah, I..." She caught his gaze with hers. "I _love_ you."

His hips thrust at her reflexively, and he flipped her skirt up to drag her thong off. "Fuck, I gotta...I gotta have you, _goddamn it_..." He practically ripped his pants and boxers off, immediately shoving inside her to the hilt. " _Fuck_ , yes, _God_ , Rach... _don't_..."

Rachel sucked in a frantic breath, his hard thrusts scrambling her brain. " _Noah_...oh, God, _Noah_...I'm... _yours_ , all... _Ohhhhhh_ , Noah, _yours_ always I won't -- I _can't_ \--"

He pumping his hips rapidly as she whimpered and mewled, hands on her thighs to keep her spread wide for him. " _Mine_ , goddamn it, no one else can -- mine, fucking _mine_ ," he grunted desperately. _I'm going to kill him,_ kill _him for looking at you..._

Rachel struggled to breathe as fire swept through her body, gasping while her pussy swelled and clenched. " _Yes_ , Noah, _yours_ , _always_ , I --"

He slipped his hands under her thighs to lift her legs and get deeper inside. " _Fuck_ , Rach, _cum_ ," he groaned, ramming her hard and locking his gaze with hers. "I'm the _only one_ who gets you like this, _no one else_ , _no one_ ," he choked out hoarsely.

"God, _yes, Noah_ , only -- _ah!_ \-- only _you_ , only -- _Noah_ \-- I love you, Noah, only you..." She shattered around him, a high keening cry bursting from her throat, her core pulsing around him.

"Don't ever stop," he burst out, pounding her as his orgasm forced his seed into her, "you're mine, _mine_..." He closed his eyes, arching into her as the last shocks shot through him. " _Fuck_ , Rach, you're _mine_ , you know you're mine," he whispered, pressing kisses everywhere he could reach before laying heavily atop her.

Rachel stroked his head, dazed. _What in the world is going on in there?_ She kissed him gently. "I won't leave you," she murmured. "I promise you, Noah. Just tell me what happened."

He closed his eyes, not moving while he caught his breath. _I don't want to..._ Noah eased from her slowly, sitting up and digging in the glove box to hand her a wet nap. "Lemme let you clean up first."

Rachel grinned at him, caressing his cheek. "My own badass boy scout. Thank you."

Noah looked away sheepishly, pulling his clothes back on. _Fuck, I sound like a pansy..._

"It's _sweet_ , Noah, thank you." She wiped off quickly and restored her clothing. "Now, _not_ that I didn't enjoy that immensely, because let me assure you, I _did_ \--"

"Finn knows." The words hung in the air between them. "He knows there's something going on." _No fucking way am I telling her that asshole_ watched _us_. "He basically said I don't deserve you, I can't treat you right --" He broke off, gazing out the window. "I punched him."

"He deserved it." Rachel's voice was firm. _What kind of person is he?_ " He has no right, Noah, he knows nothing about us." She reached out to turn his face to hers. "Noah. He has no right to judge what he doesn't know anything about." She searched his face. "That was _him_ , last night."

He nodded.

"That is just unacceptable. I'm going to talk to him." _I can't believe he would be so irresponsible and disrespectful._

"No!" _Shit_ , shit, _of course she would_. "Rach, _don't_."

_You're hiding something_. "What else, Noah." _Oh, no...I_ did _hear right, didn't I..._

"Rach, just _don't_ , okay? I'm taking care of it after school, just stay away from him." _I don't want him anywhere near you, not after that..._

" _Noah_. Please, I _know_ there's more." _Just tell me, please, at least trust me enough to tell me this_.

He looked at her, saw the determination in her eyes. _She's totally sure there's more. Shit._ "You heard something."

She nodded. "I did. Just tell me, Noah, please."

Noah swallowed, throat tight. _She heard._ "He saw us, yesterday."

Rachel hissed in a breath, her heart pounding as tears sprang to her eyes. _I – I can't believe Finn would --_

_Shit, don't cry..._ He gathered her to his chest, wrapping his arms around her. "But he won't say anything to anyone, Rach, I swear he won't. He..." Noah swallowed hard. "He won't ruin your reputation. He _wants_ you."

_That's why you...oh, Noah, you gorgeous idiot._ "Noah. Noah, look at me." She squirmed against him, leaning back to look him in the eyes. _"Look at me."_

He gazed down at her, his expression carefully blank. _Whatever, Puckerman, if she's gone, what else do you expect? You had your fun. It doesn't matter. It doesn't._

"Noah. _Stop it._ I can see you berating yourself. Stop it, right now. I..." Rachel exhaled deliberately. "I'm with _you_. I want to be right here, _with you_. I will admit I am highly disturbed by this revelation, but that is in _no way_ a reflection on you, or on us. Do you hear me? I was a _willing participant_ , Noah, you didn't force me."

He squeezed his eyes shut. "I didn't really give you a choice either, did I." _I_ am _an asshole._ Fuck.

_"Noah!" How could you say that?_ She shoved at him, glaring at his eyelids. "Damn it, Noah, look at me!"

His eyes flew open, furious gaze locking on her. _Just say I'm an asshole and leave. Just do it._

"Thank you." She blew out a breath, struggling for calm. "I cannot believe Finn would disrespect me like that, but what I find even _more_ incomprehensible is how, after all we've done, all I've said, you could doubt me. You didn't _force_ me. You _didn't_. I wanted you _then_ , I want you _now_ , even though it terrifies me --" _Rachel! You idiot! Think!_

_You're_ scared _of me?_ He opened his mouth to respond, but Rachel cut him off.

"-- It terrifies me, _because I love you._ I know we haven't really addressed that, and I don't expect you to return the sentiment" _even though I know you do_ "but it's quite unexpected and I am still adjusting to it. Apparently, part of loving you means that if you were to try to take me on the piano in the middle Glee, I would have a difficult time refusing!" She smiled at him, shaking her head. "I don't know what you've done to me, I can't seem to get enough. I love being with you physically, and I will _never_ regret it or be ashamed of it. I don't say no because I don't _want_ to say no. Do you understand me?"

"I don't fucking deserve you." He gathered her in close again, his chest tight. "I _don't_ , but Hudson's gonna have to _kill_ me first."

Rachel laid a kiss over his heart, looking up at him and smoothing his brow with her fingertips. "I love _you_ , Noah. _You_. Finn can kiss my ass."

"No, he can't, I'm not letting him that close," he growled. He glanced at the clock. "We gotta go. Are you gonna be okay?"

"I'll be fine, Noah, I promise. And if I'm not, I'll find you. All right?" She frowned quickly. _We've talked about me, but not about you. Damn it._ "Noah, are _you_ going to be all right?"

He rolled his shoulders and his neck, taking a deep breath. _Considering you didn't tell me to fuck off?_ "Yeah...yeah, I'm good if _you_ are. You _better_ not be lying."

"I wouldn't dare lie to you. Well, unless I was _trying_ to warrant a punishment," she teased, her ass tingling at the recollection.

Noah barked out a laugh, turning the truck back towards the school. "If you wanted to ditch the rest of school, just _say_ so, you don't have to get me revved again."

Rachel swatted at him, giggling, and settled against his chest for the rest of the ride.

***

Rachel kept a wary eye out as she moved through the halls. _I just need to make it to lunch. I won't engage anyone in conversation, and I don't have any classes with Finn. I'll be fine._ She hid her smile as she spotted Noah at the end of the hall, watching her like a hawk as she walked into her classroom. _You love me. You really do._ She gave a small wave. He gave a small nod in return and headed to his class.

The pattern repeated for the rest of the morning to Rachel's relief, the only variation when Noah actually walked her to the classes that he could. She heaved a sigh when she arrived at her locker for lunch, swapping out her afternoon books.

"Finally! Rach, I...I gotta talk to you." Finn stood, shifting nervously next to her locker. _I need to know if you're okay, because something is just not right_. "Can we maybe --"

_Damn it._ She spotted Noah rounding the corner and finished what she was doing, closing her locker carefully. _Damn it, damn it,_ damn it, _Rachel!_ "Finn, I don't know if that's a good idea right now."

_No, I'm not letting this go._ "Rach, _seriously_ , I have to --"

"There you are!" Mercedes walked up behind her. _No way does Crazy deserve the shitstorm that's a-comin' if she don't get away from Finn._ "C'mon, Ms. Diva, you said you were gonna help with that breath control thing?" She shook her head surreptitiously at Puck. "Sorry, Finn, you're gonna have to try again later." She hooked her arm around Rachel's and pulled her away.

Rachel fell into step with Mercedes automatically, her heartbeat slowing as she watched Noah head towards the exit. _Oh thank goodness..._ "Mercedes --"

"Just walk, Rach, he's still watching us." _Which is all sorts of creepy._ Mercedes led her into the choir room. "You okay?" She shut the door behind them.

"I take it you've heard?" Rachel grabbed her cell phone. _'With Mercedes. glee rm. Totally fine.'_ She quickly sent the message to Noah.

"About the smackdown that wasn't? Yeah. Phone tree. They left you off, along with the Babygaters. Everyone's kinda catching on." _Not that you two have made much of an effort to hide it, strangely enough, it's just that now they noticed._

Rachel nodded. _And I don't care._ "I expected as much. Especially considering -"

"That Puck was never more than ten feet away from you today? Yeah, nobody missed that one." _Again, so not subtle. And we know Puck can be slick if he wants to._

Rachel opened her mouth, closing it again just as swiftly when her phone buzzed. _'K. Lemme know if u need me.'_ She smiled softly at the message.

"Look, Rachel. I don't know what's going on with you two, and like I said, I don't really care. But Finn was _not_ pleased just then. What is up with that?" _I don't need this shit jeopardizing my lead!_

"Finn has some mistaken notion that Noah is not an appropriate match for me. Despite having rebuffed me at every opportunity, he seems to believe he has some claim on me." _Mine_ , Noah's voice whispered through her head. Rachel shivered, lips curving into a slight smile.

"You always want what you can't have," Mercedes offered. _And you can't always get what you want, which Finn knows all about._ "Maybe he feels bad, knows he made a mistake."

"That's no reason to disparage Noah's character, or to pass judgments on a relationship he knows nothing about!" _How I ever thought he was a good friend is_ beyond _me at this moment. He's behaving_ abominably _towards both me and Noah._

"Honey, _none_ of us knows anything about it and we're passing judgments. That's _high school." You should know better than anyone._

" _Ugh_ , I know!" Rachel stood and paced over to the piano, picking at the keys. _But your judgments don't matter to him. Finn's does, because Finn's still a threat to him. Or so he thinks. The poor insecure sweetheart._

Mercedes shook her head. _I've done all I can, I guess._ "Want me to find Puck for you?"

Rachel smiled up at her. "No, Mercedes, thank you. I texted him. I'm sorry for taking you away from your lunch."

_Well, if I have you..._ Mercedes shrugged, pulling a chair over to the piano. "I _was_ kinda _serious_ about the breath control thing. Be nice to see if I'm doin' it right."

Rachel beamed and started playing scales, turning her attention to her favorite past time.

"Thanks again, Mercedes," she said quietly as they finished up. "I truly appreciate the diversion. I'm loathe to consider what would have occurred had Noah become involved." _And the subsequent injuries..._

"Woulda been a real smackdown, judging from the look on his face." Mercedes looked Rachel in the eyes. “ _Damn_ , girl, you've got it _bad_ , huh.”

_Am I that transparent?_ Rachel stared back, stunned. “I –" _You know what? Why not?_ “Yes,” she confessed with a grin.

_Okay,_ so _did not expect that!_ “Well, if what I heard is anything to go on, you might not be alone,” Mercedes offered with a half-smile.

Rachel's face softened. _Oh, Noah...you_ do _love me_. “I know,” she giggled.

Mercedes rolled her eyes. “C'mon, let's get you to class before he has a fit when he doesn't see you.”

Sure enough, Noah was waiting at the end of the hall.

***

_“Spill.”_ Kurt appeared over Mercedes' shoulder. “You weren't at lunch, nor was Diva B, a certain quarterback, and our newly reformed bad boy. I am assuming you didn't immediately invite me to join you because you temporarily lost your mind. So, spill.”

Mercedes rolled her eyes. _No. No way_. “Diva said I needed some work on my breath control, and I'm sure not gonna risk it. That's it, I don't know nothin' about them boys. Check the nurse.”

Kurt heaved a sigh. _Nothing?_ “Damn it, I was hoping for something juicy.”

“Nothin' to see here, sorry.” _But keep your eyes peeled, I'm sure that's not going to be the case for long..._

***

Puck approached Rachel's locker at the end of the day, heaving a sigh of relief. _We made it. Only about forty minutes until I kick the shit out of Hudson, and we'll be straight_. “Hey. You okay?”

Rachel smiled widely at him. “I'm fine, Noah, thanks to Mercedes' interference at lunch, the day has been relatively uneventful. And of course, thanks to _you_.”

He rubbed a hand over the back of his head. “Good. I'm glad.”

_I just wish..._ "Noah, do you and Finn really have to –"

“No. Rach, I'm sorry, I can't let that go. I _won't_.” The anger rose through him again. “You didn't – the things he – I can't let it go, Rach. He had no fucking right.”

Rachel's gaze hardened. “Noah, why do I get the feeling you _still_ didn't tell me everything?”

“Because I didn't, and I _won't_.” _No fucking way I'd ever repeat that disrespectful shit._ “Just believe me when I tell you, he's getting his ass handed to him.”

“I still don't approve, Noah, but if you insist, I trust your judgment.” _And your ability to prevail in a fight._ She hooked an arm around his. “Shall we?”

He looked down at her, tucking her hand in under his. “Sure.” _Screw 'em if they don't like it._

The Gleeks anxiously awaited the entrance of any of the players in the drama. Quinn had been removed from the cast once the Gleeks concurred she wasn't involved, and was instead sandwiched by Brittany and Santana.

“I _knew_ it!” Kurt hissed as Noah and Rachel entered arm in arm. “Damn it, Finn's not here yet!”

Tina shushed him, waving at the new arrivals.

“Hello, everyone,” Rachel greeted neutrally. _They're all staring..._ She sat towards the back of the room, Noah taking the seat beside her.

Finn walked in, a hurt look in his eyes as he saw Rachel. _I just want to be sure you're okay...I'm pretty sure he must've brainwashed you, or something. This just isn't right._ He threw himself into a seat in the corner as Mr. Schuester walked in.

“Hey, guys! I have a great idea for another number to try, I was just listening to this new CD, and I loved the sound of this song.” He passed the sheet music around.

“Snow Patrol!” Rachel beamed as she caught sight of the title. “Oh, I love this song! Noah, it's Set Fire! And Mr. Schue, I hate to inform you of this, but this Snow Patrol CD is _not_ their most recent release.” She glanced around. “I'm sorry. I truly enjoy Martha Wainwright's voice, Noah introduced me to the CD recently – we've concurred it's better than A Hundred Million Suns.”

The Gleeks stared on, stunned.

“What? Am I not allowed to like something _other_ than show tunes and diva ballads?” she huffed.

“I _told_ you they wouldn't believe it,” Puck teased.

Rachel rolled her eyes. “Fine, you did. I owe you.” Her eyes sparkled as she recalled the terms of the casual bet. _A week of oral pleasuring on the way home_.

Puck grinned. _Oh, next week is gonna be a good week..._

Will tapped his chin thoughtfully. “Just how well would you say you and Puck know this song, Rachel? Well enough to play and sing?”

“Well, of course,” Rachel responded immediately. _Rachel!_ She glanced at Noah worriedly. “I mean, _I_ definitely would but –"

Puck caught the glare Finn was sending his way. “ _Absolutely_ , Mr. Schue.” He stood, tugging Rachel up and over to the piano.

_What the hell? In front of everyone?_ Finn looked around at the room in shock. _Why does no one else look as surprised as me?_

“Finn, can you try the drums on this? And Artie, can you pick up lead guitar? This actually could be really amazing – I've wanted to do a song where we leave the jazz band out. Not that I don't love you guys, but I think it would be awesome to just be entirely us, you know?” He clapped his hands excitedly. “All right, let's give it a go!”

Rachel smiled at Noah, seated next to her at the piano, as she played her opening chords. She nodded the cue and they inhaled together, beginning the first verse.

Rachel sang, watching Noah's smile as they harmonized. _We sound lovely together. We_ are _lovely together..._

_"I find the map and draw a straight line_  
Over rivers, farms, and state lines  
The distance from 'A' to where you'd be  
It's only finger-lengths that I see  
I touch the place where I'd find your face  
My finger in creases of distant dark places" 

Noah grinned as Rachel's face lit up. _Damn, this is fun. I should've done this sooner._ The next verses passed easily, the lyrics coming from memory, and the performance coming naturally.

As they reached the chorus, Rachel gazed deeply into Noah's eyes, her fingers on the piano as sure as the conviction in her voice.

_“I'm miles from where you are,_  
I lay down on the cold ground  
I, I pray that something picks me up  
And sets me down in your warm arms...” 

Noah looked at her, an unfamiliar feeling nestling right above his ribcage. He shook himself as they sang the next verse.

_“After I have travelled so far_  
We'd set the fire to the third bar  
We'd share each other like an island  
Until exhausted, close our eyelids  
And dreaming, pick up from  
The last place we left off  
Your soft skin is weeping  
A joy you can't keep in...” 

_I know how_ that _goes_...Rachel smiled knowingly, her grin only widening as his eyes darkened. They sang the chorus twice more, never breaking eye contact, the last note fading to silence as the air crackled between them.

The Gleeks stared at the pair at the piano and at each other in shock.

“ _Wow_.” Will stood from the back row, running down to the piano and rubbing his hands over the back of his head. “Guys – just – _wow!_ That was...the _chemistry_ there, I'm sorry, that was just...that's Regionals.” He turned back to the group. “Guys? Finn, Mercedes, is that okay?”

“Not a problem, Mr. Schue,” Mercedes answered quickly, seeing Finn seething at the drum kit. “Who am _I_ to get in the way of chemistry,” she continued deliberately. “I mean, that _was_ crazy good.”

“All right, guys, let's work the harmonies!” Will gestured Puck and Rachel from the piano to start running voice parts.

Rachel grinned at Noah, taking a seat in the corner while the others learned their music. “So much for me being too much as a partner,” she teased. _That was amazing..._

Puck rolled his eyes. “Whatever, I just didn't want to listen to someone butcher Snow Patrol.” _Or sing a kickass love song to you._

She poked him in the ribs. “Whatever your motivation, that was fantastic, and I hope you'll consider more leads with me.” _Including of course, the romantic lead in my life..._

He leaned in close to her ear. “I can think of a few more leads I'd like...leading you back to the truck, leading you to your bedroom, leading you to _my_ bedroom, leading you to my _cock_...”

_“Noah!”_ she hissed, blushing furiously. _You really don't care who notices anymore, do you,_ she realized happily.

Finn's stomach churned at the sight of them flirting in the corner. _I don't understand. I just don't get it. I thought – I thought Rachel – and he –_ He hung his head. _Is Glee over yet? I just want to talk to her._ He made it through the rest of Glee on autopilot, an itch under his skin making him jittery. _I just want to talk to her, that's it, to just make sure she's okay..._ Finally.

Kurt tugged Rachel away as Puck put his guitar away, Rachel following helplessly. She noticed as Quinn slipped out of the room, not looking at anyone. _What a mess..._ “Kurt, what is the meaning of –"

“You've been holding out on us!” Kurt sat her in the midst of the Gleeks. “Spill, _now_ , what was with the _sparks?”_

Rachel blushed, tucking her hair behind her ear. _Of_ course _you all want to know._ “Kurt, Noah and I are musically compatible, and harmonize well. Is that a crime?”

“I'm sorry, Rachel, but that was _definitely_ more than musical compatibility,” Tina commented. _Forget about setting a bar on fire, you nearly combusted the piano!_

Rachel rolled her eyes, fighting the blush. “Whatever we may or may not be, is really _none_ of your affair, you know.” She stood, smoothing her skirt. “And if we _are_ anything, it's enjoying each other's company. Labels are so passé.” She flounced down the risers towards Noah. “I need to use the ladies before we go, I'll meet you by your locker?”

“Don't fall in,” he teased. _She's fucking amazing, she just cut them all off like nothing._ “Yeah, by my locker is fine.”

Rachel walked quickly from the room, glancing around to see Finn still collecting his belongings. _I'll just make this fast._

Finn watched from the corner of his eye as she left, Puck following suit. He bolted after her as the Gleeks gossiped in the corner. _I just need two minutes, Rach,_ two minutes _to find out what's really going on_. He bit his thumbnail, waiting anxiously outside the bathroom conveniently out of Puck's view.

Rachel washed her hands and splashed water on her face, flushed and beaming. _It's in there, I can see it in his eyes. He loves me, he'll get there._ She opened the door, heading towards Noah's locker when someone snagged her arm. “Unhand me!” She swung around to see – “Finn? What on _Earth_ are you doing?”

“What were you doing on the stage yesterday?” he burst out. _Shit, that's not how I wanted to start this conversation..._

Rachel gazed into Finn's face disbelievingly, yanking her arm from his grasp. "I'm sorry, _what_ did you say?"

"I was looking for you, and I...I _saw_ you. Rachel, what the _hell?_ That's not _you_ , that's why I've been trying to talk to you all day, I'm – I'm _worried_ about you. I just -- I can't...What did he -- How did he --" Finn ran his hands through his hair. "God, Rach, why would you _do_ that? Are you _okay?_ "

She frowned, examining his face. _My God, he's serious. He thinks...he thinks there's something else going on, some reason I would act that way other than by choice..._ Slowly shaking her head, Rachel formed her reply deliberately. "Finn, if you think that Noah has in some far-fetched manner coerced me into...some possibly questionable activities, you are sorely misled."

Finn frowned at her, shaking his head. "What?" _I just want to know if he's forcing you in some way!_

She looked at him again, raising an eyebrow. _Seriously?_ This _is what I thought I wanted?_ Rachel blew out a breath and licked her lips. _I don't know if I know him at all. But I realize now, he certainly doesn't know_ me. "Finn, unless you have the Tony to go with it, _take me off that pedestal_." She enunciated sharply, her eyes lasers on his.

_Wait, this isn't -- why is she --_ "Rachel --"

_"No."_ She breathed the word softly, but it cracked through the air like a whip. "If you, you... _despicable_ excuse for a friend...if you saw what you say you did, then you should know that whomever you see when you look at me? _Not me_. I represent something to you, like you did to me. Maybe you just want to be worshipped, I have no idea, and at this point, I don't believe I care. But take me off that pedestal and look at me.”

Down the hall, Puck closed his locker with a frown. _She's taking an awfully long time. Gleeks probably cornered her again._ He shoved his hands in his pockets and walked down towards the bathrooms.

Rachel poked Finn in the chest. “I'm a big girl, Finn, and I don't belong to you or even _with_ you now. I may be making a mistake, but guess what? Not that long ago the biggest mistake in my life was _you_ , and here we are. Whatever Noah and I are to each other is, _first_ , none of your business, but _secondly_ , and more importantly, _my choice._ ”

Rachel smoothed her hair into place. “It may not be perfect. I am well aware that he isn't the most communicative of people, but he says more with his actions than you've said with all of your words. He _cares_ about me, even if he's too –" She caught herself. _Why am I explaining this to you?_ “You know what? _No_. You don't _deserve_ anything else. Take a good look at me right now, Finn Hudson, because this is Rachel Berry, flaws and all. Not to say that there are very _many,_ but apparently, a possibly masochistic soft spot for a certain badass may be one of mine. I have this sixth sense, though, that it may be the most rewarding decision of my life. I'm sorry if I've shattered some fantasy you have, Finn, but I'm with Noah because I _want_ to be, because I _need_ to be." She exhaled heavily, pressing a hand to her pounding heart. "I apologize. That was slightly intense. I'm still coming to grips with this myself."

Puck stood frozen around the corner, hearing the last portion of Rachel's conversation. _Holy shit. She gets me, she really does. And she's defending me to the guy she would've given anything to get_. He pressed the heels of his hands to his eyes. _I gotta be losing my mind._ He backtracked in a jog to his locker, rubbing a hand over his face.

Finn's jaw dropped open slightly as he struggled for words. “Rachel, I – I just –"

“I think we're _done_ here, Finn. I _do_ hope you consider what I've said, but I think it's best if we end this conversation.” She grabbed the handle of her trolley bag and wheeled around the corner, seeing Noah standing patiently at his locker.

He watched her approach, the feeling in his chest intensifying to an ache. _“I'm with Noah because I want to be, because I need to be,”_ she'd said. He licked his lips, grinning when she added an extra sway to her hips as she got closer.

“Ready to go, stud?” she teased, leaning up to place a kiss on his lips. "I can think of many more enjoyable after-school activities than hoping you don't get hurt while manhandling Finn."

_I love you_. Noah caught his breath. _Holy shit. Holy_ shit. He kissed her back, heart pounding, Finn's beatdown forgotten. _I'm in love with Rachel Berry_. He caught her lips again, deepening the kiss this time, using his body to corral her back towards the lockers and pressing himself against her.

_“Noah,”_ she sighed, his lips leaving hers to trail down her neck. “Isn't – isn't this a bad –"

He growled and tore himself away. “Shit, you're right. C'mon.” He took her bag in one hand and her hand in the other, dragging her out to the truck.

“Noah!” She giggled breathlessly. “I promise, we'll get to our three!” _What is going on in there? He doesn't seem to care a thing for Finn now._

Finn watched bitterly from the exit. _She really doesn't want me anymore. She wants_ him. He ran a hand down the back of his head, turning away and heading to his car. _Just...don't get_ hurt, _Rach_...

Puck tossed the bag into the truck, tossing her in after it. “You just make me crazy,” he rasped on a laugh, crawling in after her. He pulled the door shut behind them and pressed her down into the seat.

“Noah, there's a perfectly good bed waiting for us at home, after our homework –"

_“Now,”_ he insisted.

“We're still on school grounds!” She swatted at him, blushing. _“Noah!” You usually at least make it home..._

Puck groaned, sliding to the driver's seat. “Fuck, why do you have to make sense?” He turned the truck on, flooring it out of the parking lot.

Rachel struggled to catch her breath, shivering at the heat in his eyes. _What happened? I feel like something happened._ She kissed his neck gently, licking a line to his ear.

“ _Fuck_ , Rach!” He gripped the wheel tightly as he fought to keep his focus on the road. _I love you, I fucking_ love _you. Holy shit_. Noah glanced over at her. _I just want to_ – fuck, _I want to ram my cock into you until you scream._ His body hummed with tension.

Rachel looked over and caught him staring hotly at her. Her breathing picked up as she felt the charge in the air. “Noah...”

“You have no idea what I want to do to you right now,” he growled. “You really have _no idea.”_

She shivered and blushed, moisture and heat pooling in her core. “I want to,” she offered, licking her lips. “I _want_ to have an idea.”

He threw the truck into her driveway, shutting it off and hauling her and her bag out. “C'mon."

Rachel shook her head, taking two steps for every stride he took. “Noah, _relax_ , we have all the time in the world.” She took her keys out, approaching the door.

_“Now,”_ he whispered in her ear. “I want you _right now_ , I'd take you up against this _door_ if I could.”

Biting her lip, Rachel opened her door, goosebumps rising over her skin. “Dad, Daddy, we're home!”

“Hey kids, you want any –"

“No, thanks, Dan, we're good,” Puck interjected, shoving Rachel up the stairs. _Time for that later..._

She giggled again, running up to her bedroom. _I don't know what's going on here, but I think I might enjoy it._ She threw open the door, putting her bag in the corner.

Puck followed her in, kicking the door shut behind them as he tossed his clothes off. _I have to have you, I just – I_ have _to_ \--

“Should I be doing the same?” she breathed, undressing slowly instead.

His gaze heated as he watched her. “ _Mmm_ , I think I'm gonna have you strip for me sometime. But right now?” He crossed to her and yanked her sweater and blouse off quickly, bra, skirt and thong following quickly after. “ _Fuck_ , yes,” he groaned, grabbing her by the waist to haul her against him. He set his teeth to her neck until she whimpered, laughing in triumph as he guided her backwards towards the bed. _“Mine,”_ he growled, tossing her back onto it. Puck climbed on the mattress after her, his eyes dark and seductive, and grabbed her ankles, lifting them to his shoulders.

“N-Noah...” _I'm in trouble, aren't I..._

He rammed inside her roughly. _I love you._ Noah bit his lip, jerking against her. “ _Fuck_ , yes, Rach, _mmm_ , so fucking deep, and you're so _tight_...” He started to move, eyes falling shut as her sopping center clutched at him. “Fuck, _Rach_...”

Rachel sighed brokenly, pressing her heels against his shoulders to take him deeper. “ _God_ , Noah, _yes_...you feel so... _mmm_ , oh, _so good...”_

He quickened his pace, balls tightening. _“Fuck,”_ he groaned, “Rach, _fuck_ , you feel so _fucking_ good, I just want to – I want to just fuck you so hard –"

She cried out, arching as his words sent flames shooting through her body. “Oh God, Noah...do it,” she moaned.

His eyes blazed as he looked down at her, the desperate yearning in her eyes urging his orgasm closer. “ _Fuck_ , Rach...” He pounded into her hard, the bed bouncing below them. Puck grabbed her hands, pinning them above her head , and angled his hips so every hard thrust brought a small mewling noise. “I'm gonna just fuck you, you just fucking cum, I want to feel you cum.”

“Oh, _God_...” Rachel thrashed her head on the pillow, her pussy clenching around him. “Yes, please, _please_...” She arched up against him, grinding her clit into his pelvis as her eyes fluttered shut.

_Oh God, I love you, I fucking_ love _you_...He pumped his hips harder and harder against her, toes curling as his climax rose through him. _“Rachel,”_ he groaned, shoving deeply inside as his cock pulsed, coating her inner channel with his seed.

_“Noah!”_ Rachel choked out, eyes rolling back in her head as she clenched down around him. A high keening cry burst from her, her peak sweeping through her while she twitched and pressed down against his shoulders again.

_Fuck, Puckerman, you do. You love her. You fucking love her._ He released her hands and lowered her legs gently, gasping for air with a laugh. “Three,” he rasped. He looked down at her flushed face, that bittersweet yearning he'd grown familiar with flowing through him again. _I love you._

Rachel laughed giddily, wrapping her arms around his neck. “I love you,” she murmured, pressing a kiss to his shoulder.

“I...” _No, she deserves it to be special, and she'd never believe me right now._ “I want to take you out,” he said instead, inspiration striking. “I want to take you out to dinner. Friday. Can you?”

She beamed. _A date?_ “Of course, Noah, my fathers will already be gone for the weekend. And then maybe you can stay over?”

Puck smirked, the ideas moving through his brain fast and furious. “I'll _definitely_ be staying, Rach, don't you worry. I have plans for you.” He smoothed her hair back from her face. “Ready?”

Rachel nodded, biting her lip. _Not that I want you to, but yes..._

He slowly withdrew, smiling when she whimpered. “Believe me, I could stay inside you _all day_ ,” he sighed. “No such luck though. That shit's unhealthy.” He grinned. “ _I_ paid attention in sex ed.”

Rachel giggled, hugging him tighter.

***

**A.N.** : And there we are, my dears, one eventful day at McKinley! Now, don't mutiny. Promise? No, promise, seriously.  
...  
Okay. So, next chapter? Is going to be very intricate and require a lot of care to write. And probably multiple segments. Which means, unfortunately, no speedy update. Believe me, though, when I tell you it will be worth it! Oh, yes, it will be worth it.

In the meantime, let me know how I did? Did I ruin it? I sure hope not, but the only way I'll know is...comment! Thanks again for reading, and I'll update as soon as I can...


	23. Mad About You, Part 17 of "The Games They Play", Puck/Rachel, NC-17

**Title** : Mad About You, Part 17 of “The Games They Play”  
 **Pairing,Character(s)** : Puck/Rachel  
 **Rating** : NC-17  
 **Word Count** :  4111   
**Spoilers** : Through 'Sectionals'.  
 **Summary** :  Remember how Rachel thought , “You had to pick someone who processes emotions physically, didn't you?” That. Some more.  
 **A.N.** : For those of you who didn't know (like me) if you click "Track" at the bottom of this post, if you're an LJ user, you can have LJ email you whenever I post something tagged "the games they play". FYI. (At least, I _think_ that's how it works!) Hope you enjoy. :)  
  
***  
  
Rachel squeezed Noah closer  to her, draping her arms over his neck and pressing a kiss to his shoulder. _So tempting to tease him about Quinn. But way too sore of a spot to even attempt it._ “ _Mmm_ , can I just never move?” She nuzzled into him.  
  
He dropped a kiss on her head with a laugh. _Fuck…I really_ __ do _love you_ …”Does that mean you stay naked?”  
  
She rolled her eyes, slapping his back. “Noah! You are incorrigible!” _Not that I really object right now…_ She looked into his eyes, the unbridled joy in them warming her body and soul. _Because there’s definitely something going on in there, Noah, I can sense it…  
_  
“Thanks.” He grinned down at her. _I wish, but…_ ”Actually, I gotta take care of something real quick, and then I’ll be back to do my homework, promise.”  
  
 _Damn it, he_ didn’t _forget_. “Noah, is there no way I can dissuade you from this conflict with Finn? I –” She licked her lips. _Please don’t be mad at me_ …”I spoke with him, Noah, he found me after Glee.”  
  
 _I know. But I’m not supposed to know. Shit._ “What, I have to go to the fucking _bathroom_ with you? What is _with_ that dude?” _Which is all true. Good job._  
  
Rachel laid her hand on his cheek. _My very own warrior badass_ … ” Noah, I don’t think he’ll be a problem anymore, I made it _quite_ clear that I am _not_ interested.”  
  
 _But_ he’s _interested…interested enough to_ watch _you, interested enough to_ stalk _you. His ass is_ mine. He took her mouth quickly, smiling into the kiss when she moaned. “I haven’t made it as clear that _I’m_ not interested, okay?”  
  
 _Oh, Noah…Hmmm…tactic change, maybe?_ “You realize you now know what incorrigible and dissuade mean?” She smiled smugly.  
  
Puck smirked back at her. “I also know what fellatio and cunnilingus mean, do you?”  
  
 _“Noah!”_ She blushed furiously. _Damn it, you always know how to get me flustered. I suppose I just have to be direct._ “Noah, can you _please_ just tell me why it’s so important? I assure you, I was quite direct with him, we shouldn’t have to worry about him going forward.  
  
 _“You had her up against the wall like one of your –”_ Finn’s voice echoed in his head, the rage he’d managed to contain all day surging through him again. _Because I_ love _you, damn it, and he needs to die._ “Haven't gone to Fight Club in too long,” he offered flippantly.  
  
“Noah!” _You idiot. Like I can’t tell there’s more than that?_ “Noah…I _love_ you, I don't want you _hurt_.”  
  
I _love_ you, _that's why he_ has _to hurt_. “Are you questioning my badassness again, Rach? Give me about  … twenty minutes, half an hour tops, and I'll give you your own private gun show...” He grinned lasciviously at her.  
  
She sighed and cupped his face in her hands. “Promise me you won’t get yourself arrested? I know Dad and Daddy love you, but posting bail might be a bit much for them.” _Even though they’d do it._ She kissed him quickly. _“Please?”_  
  
He smoothed her hair back from her face, kissing her back tenderly. “I _won’t_ , Rach, promise. I’ll just knock him unconscious, he won’t have a chance to call the cops,” he teased.  
  
 _“Noah!” He_ could, _too_. “Noah, please… ? ”  
  
Puck rolled his eyes. “I’m _kidding_ , Rach, Finn and I are just going to get some things straight,” -- _like my fist straight into his_ face --  “and I’ll be right back.” He rose from the bed, dressing quickly. “ _Promise_.”  
  
Rachel sat up in bed, leaning her head on her hand with a sigh. “Fine, I suppose I can’t stop you. Just be careful, and be _quick_ – I’m going to give you  thirty -five minutes, and then I’m getting dressed.” _ Which should hopefully be sufficient incentive to get you back here soon. _   
  
He groaned, her words shooting straight to his groin. “I’ll be back as fast as I can. We’ve got some vocabulary to review, after all.” He raised an eyebrow suggestively, shrugging his letterman jacket back on.  
  
She blushed, grabbing for her work. _I still wish you wouldn’t go_ …”I make no promises if you return battered or bruised.”  
  
Noah leaned down to plunder her lips, her moan sliding down his throat like honey. _Wouldn’t dare, not when I want you again already…_ ”Not a _chance_ , Rach, he’s got nothing. Back soon.” He nipped her lower lip before leaving the room.  
  
Rachel sighed and turned to her homework. _If he’s this determined, I don’t know if I_ want _to know_ _ what Finn said _ __ …  
  
Puck skimmed down the stairs, pausing as he saw Will and Dan puttering around the kitchen. He rubbed his hand over his Mohawk and stuck his head in the room. “Hey guys.”  
  
“Noah! Leaving already?” Dan asked.  
  
“Just gotta take care of something, but I, uh…I just wanted to say , um…To say thanks. For being, like…for…”  
  
Will clapped him on the shoulder. _Poor guy._ “Noah, you’re a good person, you’re good for Rachel, and you’ve got a lot of potential in there. No need for any thanks, just keep up the good work, all right?”  
  
Noah swallowed and nodded with a smile. “Yeah, I plan on it. I’ll be back, I just have something I gotta do first.” _Okay, do I have to – I mean they already know we –_ “I, uh…” _Man up, Puckerman, ask ‘em or get the hell out!_ “I want to take Rachel out tomorrow, somewhere nice…is there, is there anywhere you guys, um, anywhere she really likes?”  
  
Dan smiled smugly. _Ha! The under wins!_ “She was talking about the Whitmore House in Bellefontaine just last week, actually. She loves their coq au vin.”  
  
Puck snickered before he caught himself. _Idiot, not in front of her_ dads!  
  
“It’s chicken with wine, Noah, some French dish.” Will laughed. “I had the same reaction, Dan and Rach are the foodies, not me.” He smirked at his husband.  
  
“Sorry, Dan.” Puck composed himself. _ Her dads are too fucking cool.  _ “Thanks for the suggestion, I’ll look into it.”  
  
“No problem, Noah. Now , go take care of whatever it is, you’ve got homework to do.”  
  
He nodded at each of them. “Be back soon,” he called as he let himself out.  
  
 _I knew it!_ Dan grinned widely at his husband. “Honey, you may as well pay up now. A _date?_ He figured it out, he _must’ve_.”  
  
Will rolled his eyes and pulled Dan close. “How about I just pay up this weekend?”  
  
Dan pecked his lips. “That works. Do you think we should give Rach the ‘no overnight guests’ lecture or…”  
  
“Honey, we’ve trusted them thus far, kind of like closing the barn door after the horse, don’t you think?” Will raised an eyebrow. _ Seriously? _   
  
Dan reflected on the pace with which the condoms had disappeared. _The man has a point_. “Yeah, never mind.”  
  
***  
  
Puck drummed his fingers on the steering wheel as he drove, blasting Tool’s “Eulogy” and singing along.  “ _He had a lot to say…he had a lot of nothing to say, we’ll miss him…we’ll miss him…”_ _ Just like Fight Club night, 'cept this asshole deserves the beatdown for _ real. _Fucking cornering Rachel like that, what is his deal?_ He turned the corner onto Finn's block and smiled. _Carole's schedule remains the same, awesome_. He pulled into the driveway and shut the truck off, cracking his knuckles before he got out and rang the doorbell.  
  
Finn wandered the house aimlessly, stomach sour. _I can't believe…Rachel and_ Puck? _That didn't even_ seem _like Rachel -- she's so sweet, so...innocent. She was just always_ there, _I guess I just thought...I thought we'd get together, now._ He flipped on ESPN and dropped onto the couch, putting his feet up. _Whatever, he'll screw it up, and then it'll be back the way it's supposed to be._ “Aww, come on!” _The doorbell?_ “Who the hell would come over now?” Finn dragged himself to the door. “Hang _on_ , coming...” He flung the door open and staggered as a fist flew at his face. _“Fuck!”_ He swung back blindly, struggling as his arm was caught in an iron grip.  
  
“Told you not to sleep, Hudson,” Puck growled, punching him again while Finn tried to yank his arm back. _ Your own fucking fault.  _ “And I tried to teach you to throw punches with both hands, asshole, sucks for _you_ you never gave a shit.” He tossed Finn away from him. “Cornering her after school, you prick? You should be fucking _ashamed_ of yourself.”  
  
Finn lunged to hit him but Puck only dodged with a laugh, socking him in the stomach so he doubled over. “You fucking _suck_ at this, dude, you're lucky I knew I _deserved_ it when you went after me before. This shit's _humiliating_ \-- the quarterback who hits like a fucking _girl_.”  
  
“Fuck you, Puck!” Finn gasped for air, coughing. _ All you’re proving is what I already think.  _ “You’re _still_ an asshole.”  
  
“I may be an asshole, but at least I’m fucking _trying_ to be more than that. You can’t even figure out that you fucked up every chance you got, and _you’re not getting any more.”_ He shoved Finn back. “I told her I wouldn’t get my ass arrested. You’re fucking _lucky_ , because you are fucking _pathetic_ and should be taken out back and _shot_. Get a brain, get a clue, and get the _fuck_ away from Rachel. You and Jewfro can go have a pity party, but until you get a _fucking grip_ , you stay away from her. No more lurking around corners, or I will politely apologize to her fathers, and kick the ever-loving _shit_ out of you. They’ll understand. They’re good guys. Unlike _you_.” Puck rolled his neck. “Tell your mom hi for me.” He stalked out of the house and pulled the door closed behind him.  
  
 _Much better._  
  
***  
  
Rachel bit the end of her pencap thoughtfully. _I must say, nervous energy is quite the study aid_. She sighed. _I’d rather my_ usual _study aid be here!_ Her door flew open and slammed shut as she jumped. “Noah!”  
  
Puck tossed his coat in the corner and stripped with a predatory smile. _ Just like I want you, naked and willing.  _ “Told you I’d be back. You want to clear the bed.”  
  
She frowned quizzically at him as she closed her books. “I take it you’re – _ah!”_  
  
He smacked her ass again , smiling at the red mark he left. _Fucking love your ass._ “ _Faster_.”  
  
Eyes wide, she shoved books off the bed. _I am definitely in for it tonight_. She shivered and licked her lips. “Noah,” she breathed.  
  
With a groan he grabbed her by the back of the head and devoured her lips. _Mine. All mine now_. “Vocabulary,” he growled, biting at her pulse point, the tendon of muscle in her shoulder, her nipple, the curve of her waist and the hollow of her hip. “Starting with cunnilingus.” He took her thighs in his hands and shoved them up, burying his face between them. _Have to have you_. Puck took a long slow lick, breathing hotly against her slit. “That’s oral sex on you. Like this.” He sucked her clit into his mouth, licking and nipping as she jerked above him. “I love the way you taste.” _I love everything about you_.  
  
 _Testosterone, Rachel, of_ course _he’s_ – “ _Ohhhhh_ , Noah,” she groaned, closing her eyes. “You feel so – _ohhhh, mmmmm_ …”  
  
He lashed her clit with his tongue, and then plunged it inside her roughly. _Love how you taste_ …  
  
Rachel arched, gasping, into his mouth. _I abhor violence. I abhor violence. I love its aftermath. Rachel!_ “Noah, _please_ …”  
  
He licked up towards her G-spot, sucking on her clit at the same time. _I’m going to make you insane tomorrow, and I’m going to love every minute of it. I’m going to show you you’re mine, I’m going to show you I love you._ She groaned, and in his head her voice whispered, _Maybe you’ll even tell me?_  
  
Rachel reached down towards Noah, stroking her hands over the back of his head as she writhed. _Maybe Fight Club isn’t so bad? Rachel! What are you_ thinking? _  
_  
He shoved two fingers inside her and drew her clit tightly into his mouth, working her furiously. _Love you, you can feel it, I know you can…_  
  
 _Oh_ , God… _I’m thinking this is_ amazing. _Noah_ …She looked into his blazing eyes and cried out.  
  
 _I want to_ _ fucking _ _ tear you apart _ _ , can you see it?  _ He drew back from her with an evil grin. “Not even _close_ to done with you yet,” he rasped. Puck nipped at her clit lightly, crawling back up her body. He stopped when he was hovering over her lips, and cupped the back of her head in his hand. “There’s still fellatio too,” he reminded her darkly, and tangled his hand in her hair.  
  
 _I’m in trouble, I’m in such_ delectable _trouble_ …Rachel moaned and inhaled as Puck pulled her to sit up and shoved his cock deep into her mouth.  
  
“Fellatio is oral sex on me,” he choked out, using his grip on her to move her up and down on his shaft. “Suck me off, Rachel, it’s been too long since I had your lips around my cock…”  
  
“ _Mmmmm_ …” Rachel sighed around him, increasing the suction of her mouth as she hummed. His hand tightened on her and she groaned, planting her hands on his ass to hold him in place. _It_ has _been too long, you taste so good_ …She twisted her head to the left and right, swirling her tongue around his length.  
  
Puck grunted as each lick and each turn of her head set his blood boiling. _You feel so fucking good…_ He tore her away from his cock, tossing her back on the bed. “I can’t fucking get enough of you,” he growled. “Never fucking will.” He bracketed her wrists with his left hand, taking his cock in the other. “You hear me?” He leaned in over her ear. “ _Never_.” He buried himself inside her, hips grinding hard into hers.  
  
“Noah!” Rachel shuddered against him. _Fight Club once a week_ … _and_ … _wait,_ never? _Do you -- do you mean that? Do you realize you love me?  
_  
“ _Fuck_ , yes, Rach,” he bit out. He thrust roughly into her over and over. _More, I want more_ …He released her wrists and withdrew completely.  
  
“No!” Rachel cried out at the loss, reaching up for him. _ Don’t – please – Noah! _   
  
Puck flipped her over onto her stomach. _ Deeper, I want fucking every inch… _ ”Up on all fours, Rach,” he rasped.  
  
 _Oh…I really_ am _in for it_ …She raised up on hands and knees, turning to look at him.  
  
 _Oh_ , fuck _yes_ … “You are so _fucking_ sexy, and you’re all fucking _mine_ ,” he growled, and rammed back in.  
  
Rachel mewled helplessly, gasping for air. “Oh, God, _Noah_ , you’re so _deep_ …”  
  
He grabbed a fistful of her hair, pulling hard. “ _Fuck_ yes  , I am… _Feel_ me, _take_ it…” He pumped his cock in and out of her pussy, his balls slapping at her thighs. “You’re _mine_ , Rachel, _mine_ , I don’t give a damn who knows, I don’t give a shit what they think. _Mine_.”  
  
“Oh, _Noah_ …” Rachel whimpered as his thrusts grew even more determined. “Love you,” she choked out.  
  
 _“Fuck!”_ He groaned as he increased the rhythm.  _ I love you too, how did I fucking miss how you saying that just makes me want to –  _ Puck gritted his teeth and grabbed her hip with his free hand , tugging on her hair and ramming at her while fire licked through him. “ _Fuck_ , Rach, I can’t get enough, I just want you all the _fucking_ time… _Unhhh_ …”  
  
Desperate pleading sounds pouring from her, Rachel struggled to thrust back against him. “ _Please_ , Noah, please, _please_ …You’re so… _ah!_ So _deep_ , Noah, I love how you feel, I love you, I – oh _God_ , I love you, _please_ …”  
  
 _I’ll show you, I’ll prove it to you, you’re mine_ _ , no one will ever get you like I do… _ _ I _ _ fucking _ __ love _you…_ “ _Yes_ , Rach, _yes_ , _cum_ , cum for me, let me _feel_ you, let me feel _every inch_ wrapped around me, _yes_ …”  
  
Rachel let out a high keening note as she clenched around him. _“Noah!”_ Her eyes fell shut as she gasped for air, body rippling against him.  
  
“ _Fuck_ , Rach, _yes_ , I’m gonna – _unnnnhhhhhhhhh_ …” He groaned and jerked against her, pulsing his seed inside her and jamming his cock inside her as deep as he could. “Take it, every – _fuck_ , yes, take it, _mine_ … _fuck_ …” He held her in place as he twitched and swore. “ _Yes_ , Rach, yes… _fuck yessss…_ ” Puck dropped his body atop her, laughing when she collapsed to the mattress under his weight.  
  
“ _Mmmm_ , lost – limbs weak –” she panted, shivering as aftershocks rolled through her. “ That …intense…Love you…”  
  
He dropped a kiss on her head. _Love you too, I’ll show you_. “ _Definitely_ intense,” he chuckled breathlessly. “Gotta move, Rach, okay?”  
  
She nodded and groaned long and low as he withdrew. _ Empty, so empty… _   
  
Noah dropped to his back on the bed and rolled Rachel onto his chest. “I mean it, Rach, fuck ‘em if they don’t like it. I don’t give a shit.”  
  
Rachel’s heart pounded as she looked up at him. “ What d o you mean?” _Could you – do you realize --_   
  
“I'm not gonna hid e, okay? If I want to walk you to class, I fucking will.  Finn and Quinn can kiss my ass – not yours, too close,” he smirked. “I want to drive you to school tomorrow, and I want to take you out tomorrow night.” He idly traced a pattern on her back. “Your skin is so damn smooth, I just love to touch you…” He nipped at the crook of her neck. _I just love_ you _…_ He breathed deep, drawing in the scent of her perfume and her shampoo. _I’ll prove it to you, I’ll show you._ He dropped a kiss on her lips. “You okay?”   


Rachel sighed and snuggled closer. “Mmm-hmm.” She buried her face in his chest, smelling Irish Spring and musky male, and pressed a kiss over his heart. _Heal, please. Heal, so I can find a place in there…_   


He tightened his arms around her. “Fucking school. Can’t I just skip the homework thing for one night?”

 

“Noah!” She slapped his chest. _I wish._ “No, you’re doing too well. And I wanted to say…” She leaned up to look him in the eyes. “I’m _proud_ of you, Noah. I’m still not thrilled you felt compelled to engage in physical conflict, but I _am_ proud that you refrained from excessive fisticuffs while at school. I know you well enough to understand full well that such restraint is difficult for you.” _And I’m fairly certain you only restrained yourself for_ me _._ “So, thank you – for defending my honor, _and_ for being responsible enough not to jeopardize all the progress you’ve made.”

_ I don’t deserve you. I really fucking don’t.  _ Noah leaned down and kissed her deeply, tongue tangling with hers as she moaned. He growled when she shivered, rolling her under him again. “ _Fuck_ , Rach, you make me fucking _crazy_ ,” he groaned, tearing his lips away to gasp for air before plundering her mouth again. 

 

Rachel arched into his kiss, wrapping her arms around him. _Homework. Sanity. Must…need to…walking…_ She whimpered when he nipped at her lower lip, her body going pliant underneath him.

 

_ Oh, fuck… _ He felt her melt against him, knew the instant rational thought fled. _I can do that to you, I can make you forget everything…_ He flipped them over again and buried his hands in her hair to hold her still, licking up into her mouth. _Mine, Rachel, I’m going to show you tomorrow, you’ll never have to doubt me, I won’t fuck this up…_ Noah tore his mouth away with a groan, gripping her waist. “Fucking school,” he gasped out. 

 

Rachel shook herself. _He…but I want…why –_ She whimpered and squirmed atop him, his cock hard between her thighs. “Noah…” She ground her hips down, sliding her slit over him. “Don’t you want me?” _Rachel! You hussy!_   


He laughed even while he fought the urge to take her again, smacking her ass. “That’s just fucking playing _dirty_ , Rach, I didn’t think you had it in you.”  __

“Your fault,” she giggled breathlessly. “Can’t help – _ah!”_ A low moan followed the sharp cry, her eyes drifting shut at the feel of him inside her. “ _Unnnhhh…_ Oh, God, _Noah…”_ __

Puck grinned and held her still as he moved beneath her. “Thought you were worried about _walking_ , Rach.” _But I have no objection to filling you up again…_

“Don’t care,” she gasped. “Piggyback, badass…” _The thought of you defending my honor is totally arousing…_ She arched her back, sitting up to straddle him and bracing her hands against his chest. 

Puck held her in place with a shake of his head. “I really _have_ created a monster. I love it.” He looked up at her and licked his lips. _Just say it. You’re badass. She already loves you._ “I –” _No. No, she still deserves better._ “I can’t get enough of you.” He thrust up into her while forcing her hips down, growling when her head fell back. He sat up, planting his feet behind her on the bed and latching his teeth onto her neck, lifting and lowering her on his cock. _The things I’m going to do to you, Rach…_

Rachel mewled and shivered, wrapping her arms around his neck. “I love you,” she whispered helplessly. _Please love me back._ “Oh, Noah, I love you so much…”

Noah jerked up hard, holding her down against him and biting down on her neck. _Fuck…_ He ground his hips against her as his cock pumped and strained out his orgasm.

_ “Ah!” _ Rachel arched against him, mouth falling open as she gasped for air. “ _Noah!”_

“ _Cum_ ,” he growled against her skin, “lemme feel you…”

Rachel let out a high keening cry, inner muscles clenching desperately as her pussy swelled and flooded with wetness. “ _Noahhhhhhhhhhhh…”_

Releasing his grip on her waist, he buried a hand in her hair to expose her neck. “ _Mine,”_ he growled, biting down hard at her pulse point and holding her in place as the last drops of his seed spilled into her. _Love you, I promise you’re gonna believe me, I’m gonna show you…_ Noah panted for air and dropped his head into the crook of her neck, chuckling as her head dropped into the crook of his. He licked at the sweat on her skin, pressing kisses to her collarbone and shoulder.   


Rachel shuddered against him, body falling limp. _My God…_ “I’m sorry, but I believe my bones have dissolved,” she gasped, laughing. “Just lower me to the bed if you have any mercy in you.”   


Puck barked out a laugh in reply, tilting them sideways to fall against the bed. _You’ve still got_ my _bone in you…_ “How’s this?” He let his mouth drop open to suck in oxygen. “ _Damn_ , Rach, I still have _homework_ to do.”    


“Sorry,” she grinned unrepentantly. “ _You’re_ the one who had something to do, I actually finished almost all of my work.” She pecked him on the lips. “Do you _mind?”_   


“ _Hell_ no.” _Got to kick the crap out of Hudson and_ still _get in two rounds? Am I_ stupid? He kissed her soundly and eased out of her carefully. “I just mind that I gotta get some work done. I’d rather do _you_.” Puck smirked, leaning into her ear to whisper, “Which I _plan_ to. _All weekend.”_   


Rachel shivered, stuttering in a breath. _Yes, please…_   


“Just so y’know,” he murmured. He sat up reluctantly. _But first things first. Fucking school._ “C’mon, let’s do the dirty.”   


She smirked at him. _Oh, Noah…_ “I thought we just did? Twice?” Rachel deliberately widened her eyes to blink innocently at him.

 

He leaned down and tickled her, her laughter ringing through the room like music.

***  
 _  
“Ain’t nobody gonna break my stride, nobody gonna slow me down, oh no, I got to keep on movin’…”_ Rachel reached over with a smile to shut off her alarm, ears quirking slightly at some undercurrent of sound. _Good morning...Why isn't it -- Sweet Caroline?_ She opened her eyes to see her cell phone singing on her nightstand. _How is Noah even_ awake? She flipped open the phone. _A text. Okay_...She frowned. _'Do you trust me?'_ _What an odd question_...Rachel shook her head and sat up in bed to text back. _'Yes, of course. '_ She hit send and threw back the covers to head to the elliptical. _“Ohhhh, Sweet Caroline...”_ She backtracked and grabbed her phone, opening it again to read. _Oh my God_. Rachel's knees buckled beneath her as fire spread through her. She looked down again. _'Pick u up @ 7:30. Bring the clamps.'_

***

 

** A.N. ** : And thus the stage is set for the day of The Date. :) Now do you see why it’s going to take time? A whole day, my darlings, another lovely day at McKinley. And dinner. And after. And at least one sleepover. Hee. I’ll update as soon as I can, but as I said, please, be patient with me. :) And hopefully it’ll be worth your while!

 


	24. I Alone, Part 18 of "The Games They Play", Puck/Rachel, NC-17

 

** Title ** : I Alone, Part 18 of "The Games They Play" **  
Pairing,Character(s)** : Puck/Rachel  
 **Rating** : NC-17  
 **Word Count** : 5638  
 **Spoilers** : Through 'Sectionals'.  
 **Summary** : Pushing buttons, pushing limits, pushing boundaries, pushing perceptions.  
  
 **DISCLAIMER** : If you have any pride or sense of decency, you may just want to turn around now. Seriously. There is **A LOT** of kink in the next few chapters. No kidding, even for _me_ , a **_lot_**. I'm starting you off slow here, but...yeah. I hope you trust me enough to take the trip with me...  
  
***  
  
Rachel bounced on her toes as she waited for Puck to arrive. _Why on Earth does he want me bringing the clamps with me? He -- I would say he_ wouldn't, _but he_ would _have me wear them_. She fought back her blush. _Well, I have endeavored to dress accordingly._ Her blouse was of heavy cotton, the sweater vest over it heavy wool. _Hopefully nothing noticeable. To anyone but_ me, _anyway_. _And_ him. She shifted uncomfortably as heat coiled low and deep. _Is it 7:30 yet?_  
  
"Rachel? Honey, is everything all right?" Will ducked out of the kitchen to see Rachel pacing the foyer. "Is Noah late?"  
  
 _Rachel! Control yourself!_ "No, Daddy, everything is fine." _I'm just anxious because I'm highly and inappropriately aroused at 7:25 AM on a school day._ "I believe I have an excess of adrenaline for some reason. Perhaps because Noah and I quite successfully executed a duet yesterday, which Mr. Schuester has selected for Regionals!"  
  
He crossed the room to her to wrap an arm around her shoulders and press a kiss to her head. "Or maybe it's because of something _else?"_  
  
She looked at him, wide-eyed. _What?! Oh my God, I -- he can't possibly --  
_  
Will laughed. "Noah asked us for recommendations for dinner, honey, we know he's taking you out tonight."  
  
Rachel closed her eyes quickly. _Oh thank goodness._ "Yes, Daddy, that's probably it as well." She blushed. _Well, in a_ way...  
  
"Does he know you're in love with him?" he asked quietly.  
  
Rachel stiffened in shock, lifting her head to look into her father's face. _Well, it doesn't look like_ judgment, _Rachel_...Swallowing, she answered honestly, "Yes, Daddy, he does."  
  
"Does he know _he's_ in love with _you?"_ he followed up.  
  
 _Does he -- what?!_ Her eyes widened in shock. "Daddy, what are you --"  
  
Will shook his head. "I'll take that as a no. Or, at least a not that _you_ know of." He turned her towards him, looking her in the eyes and rubbing his thumbs over her shoulders affectionately. "I'll tell you this, sweetheart. That young man yesterday? Who so stumblingly tried to express his gratitude to me, and your dad? That young man has _bloomed_ since I first met him, and I'm pretty certain he knows that it's thanks to _you_. Now do me a favor."  
  
Rachel nodded, dazed. _Anything, if what you say is true_..."Yes, Daddy?"  
  
"Your dad and I have an over/under bet on just exactly when he realizes he's head over heels. So if you could hold him off for a week, I'd have some extra cash to take you out to dinner or something. Okay?"  
  
She swatted at him, giggling. _"Daddy!"_  
  
"What? I'm just _saying_..." He hugged her close. "Love you, pumpkin. I hope everything goes well tonight."  
  
"I love you too, Daddy, thank you." Rachel paused as she heard footsteps coming up the walk. _Is he...?_ She beamed when the doorbell rang, giggling at the approving look on her father's face. _He actually rang the doorbell!_ She extracted herself from Will's arms and threw the door open happily.  
  
Noah looked her up and down with a smile. _I love those fucking skirts..._ "Morning, Rach, Will. You ready to go?" He raised an eyebrow at Rachel. _I know_ I'm _ready to get this day under way...You have no fucking idea what you're in for...  
_  
"Let me say goodbye to Dad, then I'll be set." _And I just hope I survive whatever happens then._ She pecked Will on the cheek and headed towards the den.  
  
"So, Noah, did you look into the Whitmore House?" _Let's see just how serious you are about this..._  
  
"I _did_ , and it looks perfect, thanks to Dan for the recommendation." He smiled, thinking of the evening ahead. _Hope she's happy with it..._  
  
"So is _she_ , you know. Perfect, that is." _And growing up so damn fast..._  
  
Noah gazed in the direction she'd gone with a small smile. "Yeah, I know." _Oh_ shit, _did I just say that?_  
  
Will rolled his eyes, squeezing Noah's shoulder. _Damn,_ definitely _lost that bet._ "You know Dan and I approve of you, Noah. We like you with Rachel. You've got a lot of potential if you stay on the right track, and I'm sure she'll help with that." He lowered his voice. "But you hurt her, we kill you. Just to be clear."  
  
Noah turned to him, startled. _Shit,_ shit! "Will, I -- she -- we --"  
  
Will squeezed his shoulder again, shaking his head with a grin. _Good. Just enough fear._ "I'm pretty sure of you, Noah, or you would've gotten this talk much sooner. You wouldn't hurt her intentionally. I just needed to get the dad thing out of the way, since I have a hunch tonight's date will be one of many. Didn't want you thinking we wouldn't defend our girl."  
  
Noah rubbed a hand over his right fist. _I know exactly what you mean._ "No, sir, I would too."  
  
Will noticed the motion and frowned fleetingly. _Why do I get the feeling he already_ did? "Noah, did anything happen at school that we should know about? With Rachel?"  
  
Puck swallowed. _I kind of had your daughter up against the backstage wall and had to beat the Peeping Tom that watched us_. He ran a hand awkwardly over his Mohawk. "I, uh...it's..."  
  
 _Last night_. "Just don't jeopardize what you've accomplished, all right? Violence isn't the answer, not when your future is at stake. Dan and I can defend her just as well, with or without physical force." He faked a punch and feinted the other way as Puck laughed and sparred back.  
  
Rachel stood in the archway, her heart melting. Dan came up behind her and dropped a kiss on her head. "He's a good guy," he said quietly. "It's a shame he doesn't know it."  
  
"He's been given reason to doubt," she replied simply. _By virtually everyone but_ me, _I think._  
  
"Not here," Dan reassured her. _Poor kid...maybe we_ should _meet his mother..._ "So long as he tries hard and treats you right."  
  
"I know, Dad, thank you. I have the best dads in the world." She kissed him on the cheek and he walked into the foyer with a grin.  
  
"Break it up, boys, Daddy and I have to get on the road. You be safe, okay? The both of you." Dan patted Noah on the back. "And enjoy dinner tonight."  
  
"We will, thanks again, Dan." Noah gave him a fist bump and grabbed Rachel's bag. "Shall we?"  
  
Rachel's heartbeat picked up at the heated look he shot her. _Yes, please_..."I'm ready." She turned to give out hugs and kisses. "Bye, Daddy, bye, Dad! Have a safe trip and I'll see you Sunday night." She looked to Noah with a bright smile. "Ready!"  
  
 _I hope you_ are...He smiled and fist bumped both fathers before ushering her out the door. "Did you bring them, Rach?" he murmured into her ear.  
  
She shivered. _That's why you wanted to pick me up early..._ "Yes, I did...not that I understand--"  
  
"Good. You don't need to understand, you just need to trust me. You _do_ trust me, right?" He handed her bag through the door and closed it behind her, jogging around to the driver's side. "So? Do you?" he asked, backing out of the driveway.  
  
She reached over to caress the back of his neck. _That's even a question at this point?_ "Of _course_ I do, Noah, I'm just..."  
  
"If you trust me, Rach, then just trust me today, okay? You'll enjoy it, I promise." _I'm going to show you we belong together, and that I love you. I get you just like you get me, better than anyone, without saying a word._ He smiled at her, raising an eyebrow. "Do you trust me?"  
  
Rachel licked her lips. "I...I do."  
  
"Good." _That's going to make this so much fun. You have no idea what you're in for._..He turned his iPod on, putting the song on repeat, keeping the volume just low enough so a steady bass beat filled the cab.  
  
Rachel shivered, ears straining. _What on Earth is on the radio?_ "Noah, is that -- is --"  
  
He pulled into the lot for the drive-in. "You should recognize it," he murmured darkly. He threw the truck into park in a far corner and advanced on her, turning the volume up slightly as he guided her down.  
  
 ** _"Help me; I broke apart my insides  
Help me; I've got no soul to sell  
Help me; the only thing that works for me  
Help me get away from myself..."_**  
  
 _Oh my God..._ Rachel shuddered beneath him. "Noah," she gasped.  
  
"I remember thinking," he began, flicking open a button on her sweater, "that it looked like," another button opened, "you were gonna _cum_ ," he opened yet another, groaning when she shivered, "just from the _bass_." Puck undid the rest of the buttons on the sweater and looked down. _Oh, she_ didn't...He swiftly worked the ones on her blouse free. _Fucking hell, she_ did.  
  
Rachel fought the blush on her cheeks as he looked down at her. _I take it he approves of my wardrobe choice..._  
  
 _"Fuck,"_ he murmured. "The demi-bra, Rach? I fucking _love_ the way you think..." He tossed his jacket haphazardly into the back of the cab and leaned in. _I fucking love_ you.  
  
"Noah..." Rachel sighed as he latched onto her right breast, squirming while cords of fire shot through her body.  _It's not even 8 AM and I am already out of my mind..._  
  
"Where are they," he breathed lowly, holding her nipple captive in his teeth.  
  
She whimpered, arching up. "Front pocket," she gasped out.  
  
Puck shifted his attentions to her left breast, and reached down for her bag. _It'll be a fucking_ miracle _if we make it to school_. He felt the cool metal against his fingertips and smiled around the taut bud in his teeth.  
  
 _"Noah..."_ Rachel writhed helplessly beneath him. The bass thrummed through the seat, each vibration sending heat and wetness to her empty core. "I feel so... _please_..."  
  
He released his bite, lifting up to smile at her. "You have no idea, Rach, _no idea_ of what you're in for today..." He dragged the clamps over her skin, chuckling when she jerked at the shock of cold. Puck leaned up on his elbows to meet her eyes. "You're all mine, Rach. Today, tonight, tomorrow..." -- _longer than that, you just don't know it yet_ \-- _"Mine_. If you have any objection, say so now." _But you won't object, you_ can't _object...you love me too much, and I'm going to prove just how much I love you...No one gets you like I do..._  
  
Rachel swallowed hard, licking her lips. _May I survive to get to dinner_...Her breaths came rapidly as she looked up into his heated gaze. _The song, his eyes, I'm so -- I want_ \-- "None, Noah -- I trust you..."  
  
With a growl, Puck lowered his head to her breasts again, licking and sucking her nipples so they drew tight and firm. "You won't regret it, Rach," he whispered. He ignored the tremor of his hand as he drew the alligator clips up her body, tracing chilly patterns with the stainless steel. "I'm going to put these on you now."  
  
Rachel's eyes fluttered shut, a shudder rippling through her. The low throb of the bass and the feeling of the metal against her skin had her squirming. "Noah..."  
  
"Trust me," he murmured. He pinched her nipple and put the nose of the clamps around it, adjusting the tension from the screw to the clip slowly. "Tell me when --"  
  
 _"Oh!"_ Rachel cried out, arching up towards him.  
  
 _Just like that..."Fuck_ , Rach...you are so fucking gorgeous, just... _fuck_ , I can't get enough of you..." Noah massaged her breast, flicking her captive nipple. "I'm gonna do the other one now."  
  
Rachel whimpered. _If this is...if this is the start...oh God...how am I...how will I survive..._  
  
"Feels good, doesn't it?" he whispered. He pinched the other nipple, applying the other clamp.  
  
She mewled helplessly, fire pulsing from her breasts to her center in time to her heartbeat. _"Noah..." I think you've killed me, I can't possibly survive this..._  
  
" _Shhh_...just let me look at you." He pushed back to sit up, straddling her. " _Shit_ , you look sexy as hell. They're not too tight?"  
  
"No," she breathed. _I just feel so sensitized I could theoretically orgasm with every heartbeat._ "They're...oh, _God, Noah_ , I..."  
  
"Look at you, no one would ever guess...No one but me would ever know what's under there, they'd never know what you want, what you need...what turns you on..." He licked a long slow stroke over each nipple, hardening painfully when desperate keening sounds burst from her. "No one but me," he rasped.  
  
 _"No one,_ Noah, only _you,"_ she managed. She writhed against him. "Noah, _please_..."  
  
He sat up again, unzipping his fly and lowering his pants and boxers, his cock springing free. "Hands and knees, Rachel."  
  
Rachel shivered. _Oh my God..._ She lifted up as he'd asked, the chain between the clamps dangling as her breasts swung freely. "Oh _God,"_ she groaned. _"Noah..."_  
  
"Feel that, don't you? The _weight_ of them. Pulling on you, so _every fucking nerve ending_ is on fire. And they're gonna do that _all fucking day."_  
  
She stuttered out a breath, need clawing at her. _I want more, I want you..._ "Noah --"  
  
 _"All day_ , unless and until I take them off you. If they start to hurt, you tell me, but otherwise?" He fisted a hand in her hair, tilting her head up to look into her eyes. "You're gonna feel them every second of the day, like my hands are on you."  
  
Rachel sighed brokenly as her pussy grew moist and yearning. "Noah, _please_ \--"  
  
"You're _mine_ , Rachel, there's no one else." _I'll kill anyone who tries, you_ know _I will._ He grasped his erection in his free hand and led her mouth to it with his fist in her hair, stretching out under her. "Now let's review that vocabulary lesson last night, shall we?" He thrust into her mouth, his head falling back against the window as she sucked him in deeply.  
  
 _No one for_ you _either, I'll show you..._ She set a steady suction around his cock, moving up and down and swirling her tongue around him. _Oh God..._ She shivered as each motion of her head set the chain swinging.  
  
Puck groaned, lifting his hips towards her. He hooked a finger around the chain and tugged.  
  
 _"Mmmmph!"_ Rachel choked slightly around him, the pull sending a sharp bolt of want straight through to her core.  
  
 _"Fuck,_ Rach...found that gag reflex, didn't I," he bit out. He thrust upwards again, flicking the chain.  
  
 _Oh God!_ Rachel shivered uncontrollably, her mouth on him desperate and greedy. She sucked harder, withdrawing until only the tip of his penis was enclosed by her lips, and dragged her teeth lightly across the head.  
  
 _"Fuck!"_ Noah growled and shoved her back down onto his cock, pressing her into his crotch. He tugged harder at the chain again, pulling her down as he pushed his shaft further into her mouth.  
  
She whimpered, her ass in the air wriggling desperately, her pussy dripping wet. _Oh God, please..._  
  
 _So fucking mine..._ He flipped her skirt up and spanked her, gasping out a laugh. "You're so fucking in for it today..."  
  
"Mmmph!" She jerked at the impact of his hand, sucking in hard.  
  
"Fuck!" Puck pumped his cock deeper, tightening his grip on her hair to take control. He yanked until she looked up at him, her eyes wide and pleading. _"Shit,_ Rachel, you look so _fucking hot_ like that, my cock between your lips, your eyes just _begging_ me to take you...my own little porn star..." He groaned as she increased the suction of her mouth. _The things I have planned..._ Puck withdrew slowly, reveling when she protested. He slapped his shaft wetly over her lips, rubbing his precum into them.  
  
She stuck out her tongue to take a long lick at his length, and lunged up to swallow him in one smooth motion, literally humming around him in pleasure.  
  
 _"Fuck!"_ Puck groaned as his balls spasmed, the hot suction of Rachel's mouth pulling his orgasm from him violently. He grabbed the back of her head, shoving her down while he pulsed his load out into her, the muscles of her throat working to swallow. He pulled at the chain again, choking out a laugh at her muffled cry. _"Fuck,_ Rach, so _fucking_ good..." Once the tension in his groin eased, he released her gently, cupping her chin in his hand and withdrawing.  
  
Rachel undulated as she followed, sucking the last drops from his skin. _That was -- if this is just the beginning_ \-- She shuddered, eyes fluttering shut against the desire flooding her.  
  
Noah hauled her up to his mouth with a hand at the back of her neck. _Love you..._ He leaned in, guiding her lips to his.  
  
 _Noah..._ Rachel melted under his touch, breasts tender and aching, skin tingling with desire. _I want you so badly..._ "Tease," she whispered.  
  
 _"All day long,"_ he breathed against her lips. _You really don't have a clue, but_ all damn day, _Rach..._ "Now get dressed, we gotta go."  
  
 _Damn it!_ An involuntary whimper escaped her when he pulled away.  
 _  
Just how I want you..._ He brushed his thumb over her lips, kissing her again.  
  
"Noah!" she whined. _How am I going to make it through today?_  
  
He flicked the chain one last time, loosening the tension in the clamps just slightly. "You need a little circulation," he murmured. _I want you to be able to wear them until lunch, at least..._ Puck buttoned her blouse, staring deeply into her eyes. "Today is gonna be _insane_. Brace yourself, Rach." He grinned devilishly and started the truck.  
  
Rachel blushed as she buttoned up her sweater, glancing down nervously. _Can't see any visible evidence..._  
  
"You look _fine_ , Rach, fucking _hot_ , but no one will know anything except me and you." He leaned over and whispered in her ear. "And just knowing that is enough to keep me hard all damn day."  
  
Rachel shivered and struggled to keep her breathing even. _Noah...why do I feel like I'm missing something?_  
  
He nipped her pulse point and pulled out of the parking lot. "So, no free period today, right?"  
  
"Not today, I have vocal lessons third period. Lunch?" _Please? So I don't constantly feel like I'm going to jump out of my skin?_  
  
"Oh, _definitely."_ _Not that you'll_ _get a break..._ He pulled into the lot, parking quickly. "And still in time."  
  
Rachel shook her head at him with a smug smile. _The great Noah Puckerman, interrupting sex for school..._ "Look at you, Noah, finally starting to value your education and your potential."  
  
He shrugged, moistening his lips to answer. "It's thanks to you. You gave a shit, so I --" Noah rubbed a hand over his Mohawk. "I mean, you're smart and shit, and your dads...and you all --" _Dude, come on, you can do this. How the fuck are you gonna tell her you love her if you can't say_ this? He turned to meet her gaze directly. "You all believe in me, so I have to figure three smart people know better than one Lima loser."  
  
"Oh, Noah." Rachel's heart ached at the vulnerable look in his eyes. _Please believe in yourself --_ please. "You're _not_ a Lima loser. If ever you were, it was only because no one ever pushed you to be better. All the progress you've made? All the hard work? That's been inside you all the time."  
  
"I'd like to be inside _you_ all the time," Puck teased. _I don't fucking deserve you...I don't deserve how much you believe in me, but I'll be damned if I'm letting you go._  
  
Rachel rolled her eyes even as the mere thought sent heat through her bloodstream and a dark thrill through her body.  
  
He watched her shiver with a smirk, turning up the radio until the lyrics were clear.  
  
 ** _"Help me; you tear down my reason  
Help me; it's your sex I can smell  
Help me; you make me perfect  
Help me become somebody else  
  
I wanna fuck you like an animal..."_**  
  
Puck shut the radio off, pulling her in for another kiss. _I fucking do, I want to throw you down on the seat right now and --_ "We should probably get in there," he muttered.  
  
"Do we have to?" Rachel clapped a hand over her mouth. _Rachel! Did you just suggest -- are you -- have you lost your mind?! What about your attendance record?_  
  
Puck groaned. "Damn it, Rach -- you're supposed to be the voice of reason!" _Empty house, naked all day..._ No! _Puckerman, get it together, you have plans for her today. Don't blow it._  
  
"I am, that was" -- _my fervent desire_ \-- "temporary insanity, brought on by extreme sexual frustration. I apologize."  
  
He shook his head, grinning at her. "Oh, _uh-uh_ , no apologizing for that. Knowing that thought is even in your head just from foreplay? Fucking _hot_. But we _do_ have to go today, I have plans for you..."  
  
 _Plans? During the school day?_ "Noah --"  
  
"Trust me, Rach, I'm not giving Frankenpervert anything to see. Okay? That was -- that was some smoking hot shit, but stupid." He hopped out of the truck, opening her door and offering her his hand. When her feet hit the ground, he wrapped his hands around her waist. "I just couldn't fucking stand the thought you were walking away," he admitted gruffly.  
  
"Oh, Noah..." Rachel reached up to hold his face in her hands. _No more worrying who sees, right?_ "I was _running_ , because I realized I was in love with you and it scared me to death."  
  
 _Yeah, kinda figured that out after the fact._ He leaned down to kiss her gently. "And now?"  
  
"I trust you, I love you, and I hope --" Rachel shook her head, catching herself. _No pressure, Rachel, remember?_ "I have faith you'll be careful with it."  
  
Noah narrowed his eyes at her. _That's_ so _not what you were gonna say._ "Hope _what_ , Rach?"  
  
 _That you love me too_. "I was going to say I hope you'll be careful with it, but I know you will." _Breathe, Rachel, you've been trained to act, surely you can_ lie...  
  
He raised an eyebrow. _Seriously? You expect me to buy that?_ "That's bullshit, but I guess you have your reasons if you don't wanna say whatever you were gonna say."  
  
Rachel's brows furrowed. _How did he -- but I'm highly proficient at acting -- this is unacceptable!_  
  
He slung his arm around her, chuckling. _She looks fucking_ pissed. _"Chill,_ Streisand, I just know you better than that."  
  
Her anger deflated as she looked up at him. "Why, thank you for the compliment, Noah. Streisand?" She grinned. _You know me better than that?_ She swallowed, her heart racing. _All day, date tonight, never enough, don't care what they think...Oh my God, Rachel...he might -- he's so close to realizing..._ She flipped her hair back over her shoulder and leaned into him. "Fair enough, and thank you for realizing my displeasure with your assessment was based on my fears that my proficiency as an actress was being called into question and not based on you in any way."  
  
"Rach, I got it. Relax." He dropped his arm from her shoulder to wrap high around her waist and pull her back into his body, deliberately pressing the chain against her. "Well, at least about _that,"_ he breathed into her ear, desire and satisfaction flooding him at the tremor that ran through her. "Kind of like the idea you're all pent up..."  
  
"You are an evil, _evil_ young man," she hissed, shivering. _Devious and delicious..._  
  
"And you _love_ it." He smirked, squeezing her tightly before letting her go to open the door. As she walked past, he added, "And if you think I'm evil _now_ , just _wait_..."  
  
 _I really_ am _in for it today_...Rachel shook her head, a small smile lifting her lips. "I am going to rely on your representation that nothing excessively untoward will occur in any conspicuous location during school hours, Noah, but I must advise you that if I am _not_ comfortable --"  
  
"Rach, _seriously_. _Relax_. It's going to be fun. Promise." He leaned against the lockers, watching her remove her jacket. "And you can't see a thing."  
  
Flushing, she began swapping books from her bag to her locker. _He_ had _to say that, didn't he_. The chain swung as she bent over and straightened, the blouse and sweater just loose enough so the metal stayed cool even against her skin.  
  
Puck grinned at her involuntary shiver. _This is gonna be fucking amazing..._  
  
"Noah?" Rachel straightened, raising a brow as she glanced behind him. "Is there something I should know?"  
  
He frowned. "What're you --" Puck turned to see Finn walking to his locker, and smirked. _Nice._ "Damn. Looks like he had a rough night."  
  
"Noah!" She shook her head, a dark thrill going through her.  
  
"Oh, that's _right..."_ He leaned in close, his body trapping her between him and her locker. "So did _you."_ He moved his mouth to her ear. "I just want to drag you to the dressing room...get that sweater and blouse off you again...Just knowing what's under there..."  
  
"Noah..." She fought back a whimper. _How am I going to function today?_ "You -- it's -- I --"  
  
He kept his mouth at her ear. "I can't wait until later, the drive to dinner is an hour long...I can do a lot in an hour..." _Or more exactly,_ you _can_...  
  
"Noah! It cannot be healthy to be this overheated --" _Especially since my limbs seem to be turning to jelly..._  
  
He laughed. _She_ did _say I could get her off on dirty talking alone, she's got to be so fucking wet..._ "So you won't do the elliptical, extra cardio today --"  
  
She shifted restlessly, need a dark itch under her skin. "I must catch my breath --"  
  
 _Not likely..._ "You're not gonna catch your breath all _day_ if I can help it --"  
  
"Okay, what the hell did we miss?" Kurt's strident voice came down the hallway, Kurt himself approaching them rapidly.  
  
Her head spun. _All day like this? In this heightened state?_ "But, my classes -- I can't concentrate --"  
  
 _Yeah, right. Quit shitting me._ "You _will_ , I _know_ you will, you can do anything you set your mind to --"  
  
"Thank you, Noah," she shyly replied. _You do love me, you do..._ "That's sweet of you to say." _My stomach is doing somersaults again...there is something going on...something_ good...  
  
"Not sweeter than _you_. Maybe I'll prove it at lunch?" Puck smirked wickedly at her, tucking her hair behind her ear. "Wouldn't mind _you_ for dessert," he suggested.  
  
Rachel swallowed visibly, eyes dark with want. _Why do I care about perfect attendance again?_  
  
Puck caught the look in her eyes and  growled low in his throat, his own gaze going molten as he lowered his head towards her. _Fuck plans, overrated...I want you right fucking_ now...  
  
"Why does Finn have a black eye?" Tina and Artie closed in from behind Puck, Kurt approaching Rachel's side.  
  
Puck brushed them off impatiently. "He needed to learn some manners when it comes to my girl." _Fuck, Rach, the things I want to do to you_...Keeping his gaze locked on hers, he closed the gap between them and kissed her.  
  
 _“What?”  
“Rachel!”  
“Your girl?”_  
  
 _Noah…oh my God…_ Rachel ignored them all and kissed him back, wrapping her arms around his neck as he pinned her to the lockers.  
  
 _Love you, I don't give a shit what anyone thinks…_ Puck buried his hands in her hair, tongue tangling with hers.  
  
 _God, yes, Noah...yours, so completely yours..._ She sighed contentedly into his mouth, chasing his tongue into his mouth and pressing closer. _Wait. Rachel! Public! What are you doing?!_ She whimpered, electricity shooting through her as she shuddered. _Damn it!_ She reluctantly pulled her lips away. "Noah…"  
  
He tightened his grip on her, kissing her roughly before releasing her. Fuck, _Puckerman, that's one hell of a statement. Did you hear what the hell you said?_ He licked his lips. _Well, that's what she is in my head, damn it. Apparently my mouth bypassed my brain._  
  
Rachel pressed a hand to her pounding heart, shivering as the clamps moved against her. _Did he really just call me his girl? In front of everyone?_ She lifted the hand from her chest and laid it, shaking, against his cheek. She smiled radiantly. "Noah...Did you…?"  
  
 _Call you my girl in front of the whole fucking school?_ He swallowed, nodding defiantly. "Yeah." _Fuck 'em if they don't like it._  
  
She lifted up onto her toes to kiss him. _You love me, Noah Puckerman, and you know it. Now to get you to say it!_ She beamed up at him, eyes shining, and hauled him down to her again, fusing her mouth to his.  
  
***  
  
"Oh my Gucci." Kurt pressed the back of his hand to his forehead, staring wide-eyed from the couple pressed against the wall to the Gleeks and back again. "Why are you not all floored? Are we not floored?"  
  
Artie shrugged. "They even each other out. It's pretty cool." Tina smiled at him while the murmurs and whispers ran through the halls.  
  
Finn slammed his locker shut and ran a hand through his hair, turning to see Quinn standing silently between him and the gathering throng.  
  
"Her?" she whispered, shaking her head. _Seriously? That day...and then I actually..._ "You and Puck – over _Rachel?"_  
  
He looked down. _How the hell was I such an ass? I think maybe I lost my mind for a while?_ "I don't want to talk about it. It was stupid." _I was an idiot. She was right to call me off. Though I still want to punch him in his face._  
  
"Are you in love with her?" Quinn asked quietly.  
  
He watched Rachel and Puck. _Apparently not with_ that _girl_. _"Thought_ I was, but she's...she's not who I…" He frowned, shoving his hands into his pockets. "I think maybe I just didn't want him to have her too," he admitted. _Why aren't I enough for anyone?_  
  
 _Are you kidding me?_ Quinn glared at him. "You…you _moron_. I _chose_ you, I wanted – I know it sounds crazy but I _wanted_ it to be you. Don't you _get_ it? I'm not even letting him help now, because if I screwed up this badly, then I _deserve_ to struggle. I ruined the best thing I ever had." She poked him in the chest. "He didn’t get _me_ – he got my insecurities, he got me at my _worst_ , and we made a stupid mistake. _You_ had me, Finn, I loved you. I...maybe I still do."  
  
"What? Quinn, what are you talking about?" Finn shook his head. "You _slept_ with him! You wouldn't even let me --"  
  
 _"You're_ the one who started drifting away, _you're_ the one who started looking at _her_ instead of me. And maybe it serves you right that whoever you thought she was, she's not. Open your eyes, Finn, I made a mistake, I'm sorry for it, but that doesn't give you license to be an asshole to everyone!"  
  
"Quinn –" He reached out to her.  
  
"No. _No_. You figure out what you want, but know that I never chose anyone but you." She turned on her heel and walked away.  
  
***  
  
Puck teasingly brushed his lips over Rachel’s, bracing himself with a forearm on the lockers above her head. _You're a fucking badass, Puckerman. Good shit._ "Told you I didn't care."  
  
She traced his lips with her thumb. "I do recall, but I also don't believe you were intending on announcing it in quite that way," she pointed out with a grin.  
  
"Guess I can't help it, I was barely even listening to them when I answered. I just wanted to get at you." He kissed her deeply, groaning into her mouth when the warning bell rang. "Ditch?"  
  
She swatted him away. _Don't tempt me, damn it._ "Noah! You know better. We're here, we made it all the way into the school. We'll survive until lunch."  
  
"Speak for _yourself_ , Rach, I'm about to bust through my jeans." He wrapped his arm around her waist to press her to his erection. "See?" he murmured into her ear. "Or, better yet, _feel?_ Mmmm, or maybe see _and_ feel...I'm sure we can find somewhere..."  
  
"Noah…" Rachel’s head fell back against the lockers while she bit her lip. _Yes, please..._  
  
 _Shit. Shit. Come on, Puckerman, stick to the plan..._ "Fuck, Rach...I thought this was gonna be a challenge for _you_ , but if you don't quit being _so fucking tempting_ , I'm dragging you out of here, fuck school today..." He tightened his arm around her waist before removing it and stepping back, drawing a deep breath. "Let me walk you to class." _Before I take you up against the lockers. Shit._  
  
Rachel nodded, shuddering as she struggled to catch her breath. The chain rasped against her skin as her chest heaved. _Yes, Rachel. Class. Get to class. Before you melt into a puddle on the floor. Okay, that was really -- new train of thought, please..._ She grabbed the handle of her bag and smiled when he held out his arm. "Why, thank you, sir!"  
  
He rolled his eyes and kissed the top of her head. _I really do love her, I'm all responsible and shit...I'm saving her from herself when I just want to take her up on that first offer to go right back home..._ "C'mon, let's get this day underway."  
  
***  
  
 **A.N.:** Hello my lovelies! So, please heed the disclaimer -- it only gets crazier from here...I hope you're enjoying, but let me know! You know, that comment thing? Down over there. Yep. Clickie. ;)  
  
  



	25. Tempt You, Part 19 of "The Games They Play", Puck/Rachel, NC-17

**Title** : Tempt You, Part 19 of "The Games They Play"  
 **Pairing,Character(s)** : Puck/Rachel  
 **Rating** : NC-17  
 **Word Count** : 5686  
 **Spoilers** : Through 'Sectionals'.  
 **Summary** : Time crawls when you’re craving, doesn’t it?  
 **Musical note** : Song snipped from “Ready” by Kelly Clarkson. Songs featured in this series can be found at <http://8tracks.com/livewirefsb/livewirefsb-s-games-mix-pt-1>  
**DISCLAIMER** : Kink. Lots of it. This chapter and continuing on. You are warned.

***

Rachel sat ramrod straight at her desk, scribbling down whatever the teacher wrote on the board automatically. Her skin was too tight, the fabric rasping across her nipples with her every breath. _An entire school day in this state? Celine, give me strength…_ She shivered, biting her lip to contain her grin. _His girl. He called me_ his girl, _in front of virtually the entire student body._

Quinn glanced at Rachel from the corner of her eye, seeing the flush on her cheeks and the smile she was fighting. _It's just crazy enough to work. And to think, I_ told her _about the fight. That's probably why she got so weird. She suspected it was about_ her. She tapped her pen on her notebook, copying down the notes absently. _And Finn. Such an idiot._ Such _an idiot. Which is why we worked so well! Ugh! Everything got all screwed up. But with Rachel and Puck_ – still weird – _maybe…we can finally fix it?_

The bell rang and both jumped up, nearly colliding at the door.

“Oh! Excuse me, Quinn.” Rachel jerked to a stop, hissing as the clamps swung lightly. _Damn it._

Quinn frowned quickly. _Unless this is just a ploy. She’s tricky._ “So…Puck? _Really?”_

Rachel tucked her hair behind her ear and straightened, letting the smile burst through. “Yes, Noah and I.” Your idiocy is my gain.

_She’s_ …serious. _But, she spent all that time, all that effort…_ “Finn?” _She’s really giving him up…for Puck?_

_“No.”_ Rachel shook her head vehemently, inhaling sharply as the clamps swung again. _Oh, evil, Noah, just_ evil, _making me wear these all day…_

Quinn looked her up and down. _Wow. She really means it. She looked almost_ repulsed _when I mentioned Finn…and I’m certainly not going to argue._ “Looks _good_ on you, Berry." _And you’re now officially out of the way._ "Godspeed.”

“Thank you, Quinn.” _And that is officially the strangest conversation I’ve had in these halls._ Rachel followed Quinn out into the hallway, turning in the opposite direction. _Well. I suppose that could have been far worse_ – “What in the –“ Rachel struggled briefly against the hand on her arm but shivered as the clamps swung again. “Take your hands _off_ –"

“What I would give to see those clamps and your breasts right now,” Puck whispered in her ear, licking the shell of it before nibbling her earlobe. He wrapped his arm around her, grinding the chain into her body and his erection into her rear. “Told you, hard all day long…and it’s gonna be a long,” he thrust against her, _“hard,”_ he thrust again, “day.” _For both of us._ He ran the hand on her arm up and over to her hair, tilting her head to the side and sucking hard at her pulse point, groaning when she gasped and moaned. He spun her around, kissing her hard before releasing her. “Get to class, Rach,” he growled.

Rachel shuddered, shaking her head to clear it. _Class. School. We are at school. I am wedged in by lockers. At school._ “Evil,” she hissed again.

“Love – it.” _Damn it!_ “You love it.” _Shit, Puckerman. You’re like fucking_ Finn _with this premature emotional shit. You have a badass day going here._ Don’t fuck it up. _Idiot_. “Go.”

Swallowing hard, Rachel walked quickly down the hallway, heart pounding. _He said he had plans. If these are his plans? I’m going to need a defibrillator by lunch._

Puck watched her hips sway towards her classroom, licking his lips and tasting her strawberry gloss. _This is going to be a hell of a day._ He strolled into his next class, smirking as he sat.

Finn snuck a glance at Puck through his periphery. _Damn it. I might actually owe him an apology. And I definitely owe Rachel one. When did it all get so twisted?_ He rubbed a hand over the back of his head. _Maybe even Quinn? But that’s weird. She cheated on me. I wasn’t cheating on her. Just because I was talking to Rachel…I didn’t – well, okay I_ kissed _her but…Aw man! How did everything get so fucked up? It’s like Shrek said. Onions and layers and shit. Damn it._

Puck turned to the page in his textbook and tuned out the teacher, copying down the outline absently. _I can’t believe she’s sitting in class, wearing fucking_ nipple clamps _because I want her to. I am the luckiest fucking badass in town._ He bit his lower lip, scraping his teeth over it to capture every last bit of strawberry. _Can’t deny we’re two hot Jews. And she trusts me. That shit is sexy as hell. I’m gonna show her, I’m gonna tell her, and then I’m gonna…yeah, it’s gonna be a good night._

Rachel slowly caught her breath, checking her math homework against the answers on the board. _He gets me just aroused enough that I’m frantic but not orgasmic. Damn him._ She shivered, running a hand over her hair. _He reads me like a book. I shall have to anticipate such encounters throughout the day._ Her heart stuttered in her chest as her pussy throbbed, and her nipples tingled when they abraded her shirt. _I just hope my sanity remains by lunch time…_

Puck shifted restlessly under his desk. _I have to get that into her locker during third, so I can’t be late. If I catch her right by her classroom, I can do it easily. Get a bathroom pass._ He grinned and rubbed his hand down the side of his face, itching with anticipation. _Okay, so I know class never went fast, but time is fucking_ crawling.

When the bell rang, he jumped up and charged out the door, weaving through the crowd in the hallway. _Gotcha_. He grabbed Rachel by a hand in her hair, pressing his mouth to hers. _If I don’t have much time, I’m gonna make it count._ He took advantage of her gasp to slip his tongue between her lips, licking at her teeth and tongue.

Rachel melted against him, hands falling limp before clutching the back of his head. _Embrace the insanity, Rach._ The voice in her head sounded suspiciously like Puck’s. _What the hell…_ She sighed and stepped closer into his body.

_Fuck, you drive me fucking wild without even trying…_ He deepened the kiss for a few more heartbeats, slanting his mouth against hers. He tore himself away reluctantly, nipping at her bottom lip before letting her go completely. “See you later,” he rasped, and kept going past her to his next class.

Rachel pressed a hand to her heart, her nipples throbbing in time to its beat. _Oh no. I’m going to have to sing. That means deep breaths. That means…I hope I survive it…_

***

Puck stuck his head into the auditorium, pass in hand. _That’s Rach all right._ He smiled, listening to her sing as she accompanied herself on the piano.

__**“Through with golden roads and perfect love  
Too much of your mouth is like too much sun  
How I burn, how I burn…  
I was so patient, waiting for my turn**

__**Fly like stone  
As I break every bone  
Come get me**

_**I'm ready now, oh, I'm ready now  
Oh…I'm ready now – come get me…”** _

_If you only knew, Rach. If you only knew…_ He blew her a kiss she didn’t see, and resumed his trek to her locker, opening it swiftly to place a gift box, around the size and shape of an iPhone box, on the top shelf before closing it and retreating.

***

Rachel scanned the hall, forehead creasing to a frown when she saw no sign of Noah. _This is…odd…_ She opened her locker to switch books and paused as she noticed the box on the top shelf. _Is this from – That would explain –_ She grabbed the package, tugging the tag free. _“Open in private.” Interesting…_ Rachel placed the box in her bag, grabbing the books she needed and heading to History. “Mr. DeStefano, may I have a pass to the facilities? I need to tend to some –"

“No need!” he interrupted. “I have no interest.” He thrust the pass out at her. “Just _go_.”

Rachel tucked the package into her wristlet and extracted it from her book bag. The chain swung lightly against her stomach, drawing a shiver while her legs ate up the distance to the nearest ladies’ room. Once safely ensconced in a stall, she took the box from the wristlet and fumbled with the ribbon to open it. She stared down into it, breath hitching. _Is this – did he really –_ She lifted the contents out gingerly, noticing a note nestled beneath it. _“For later.”_ Rachel turned the small device in her hand, no longer than three inches, narrow tip widening down to slightly bulbous in the middle, before tapering off at the base. She licked her lips as her core went molten. _An anal plug in my locker as a present, Noah? If your intentions are for me to throw all sense of decency aside in the middle of the school, you may just get your wish…_ She shivered again, biting her lip. _When exactly is ‘later’?_ She replaced the plug in the box and the box in her small purse, leaving the bathroom to see Noah perched against the opposite wall with a smile.

He crossed to her side, rubbing his thumb over her cheekbone. “Like it?” _Considering the way you’re breathing, I’d guess that’s a yes…_

She could only nod dumbly, mouth parted to unsteadily draw in oxygen. _Entirely too much for my sanity…_

_“Good.” If you only knew the plan for that little toy…_ He kissed her lightly on the lips and smacked her ass before turning back towards his class. _By the end of this? No doubts that I love you, that I understand you. Like no one else ever could._ He glanced back to see her, still standing frozen. _Damn, did I really throw you off that much?_ He turned back in her direction, stalking towards her and catching her lips with his. He devoured her mouth roughly, urging her towards the wall with his body, and buried a hand in her hair while the other rested on her hip, thumb rubbing circles at her hipbone. _Lunch next period, Puckerman, you’re almost there!_ He tore himself away, pressing one last kiss to her lips. “ _Class_ , Rach,” he reminded her hoarsely.

_Class. Right. School_. She nodded, licking her lips.

His eyes followed her tongue. _Mmm...shit..._ “You had to fucking –” He leaned in to kiss her again, hand tightening on her hip. “Go to class, damn it, I’ll see you at your locker after.” He forced himself to let go. _Fuck, being responsible sucks ass…_ He watched her lick her lips again and groaned. _Oh, I’m giving those lips something to do in about thirty minutes… “Go.”_

Rachel swallowed and composed herself, taking off quickly back to her classroom. _Someone take note. Noah Puckerman is being the voice of reason._ She smoothed her hair and composed herself. _Thank goodness for that…I think. Maybe? Rachel!_

Puck blew out a breath and shoved his hands in his pockets, heading in the opposite direction to his. He licked his lips and grinned. _You’re all mine, Rach…you know you are… Now, where to for lunch…_

Rachel sighed and squirmed at her desk. _Would lunch be later?_ She bit her lip, copying down the notes from the board and struggling to even out her respiration. _Don’t think about it, Rachel. You’ll drive yourself mad trying to figure it out. Lunch is soon enough._ She handed her homework forward, passing the next assignment back. _Noah is in rare form today. I don’t know what it is. There’s definitely something going on with him. I do believe I’m enjoying it._ She squirmed lightly, the tingle in her center reminding her just how much she enjoyed it. _But it’s as if he’s…he’s trying to_ show _me something, trying to_ prove _something to me. What could it possibly be? Is it – oh,_ Noah…I _s this you trying to tell me you love me?_ She flushed, a giddy smile gracing her lips. _Sorry, Daddy…_

Puck slouched into his seat, his erection straining. _This is so much fucking fun._ He rubbed his hand over his Mohawk with a grin. _Closet, I think. Or dressing room? Both standing…but one dark and the other definitely not…mirror…hmm…_

Rachel twirled her pen impatiently. _Think about it, Rachel. The clamps, the…new toy…the teasing, the flagrant disregard of the opinions of anyone else…The assertions that I belong to him and_ with _him, highlighting the sides of me that are known to him alone…He wants to show me he_ knows _me, he_ sees _me…and he_ loves _me. Oh, Rachel…_ He figured it out. _He’s…he’s_ proving _himself to you._ Rachel’s throat tightened and her heart pounded. _He loves you._ You. That’s _what he’s showing you._

The bell rang and Rachel leapt up, grabbing her back and shoving her books into them quickly, exiting as quickly as the small modicum of decorum that remained in her would allow. _Control yourself, Rachel! Lunch should be more than sufficient time to satisfy you._ She shivered. _At least, I_ hope _so_ …

Puck adjusted himself unobtrusively, licking his lips as he waited. _This is the best fucking day ever._ He grinned as he watched Rachel approach. _She’s practically jogging, I love it._ “In a hurry, Rach?”

She smiled up at him. “Absolutely,” she replied. _Why bother denying it?_ Rachel leaned up on her tiptoes to kiss him.

He raised an eyebrow. _I like that answer…_ “Worked up?”

_Considering where I’m guessing this is all heading today?_ “You have no idea.” She quickly swapped out books from her locker and slammed it shut, turning to him. “Where to?”

Noah grabbed her hand and dragged her along the hall with him. _Insanity_. “An oldie but goodie,” he teased, leading her to the backstage door.

Rachel gave a full-bodied shiver, chain swinging as her breath hitched. _He said – that means –_ She sighed as he opened the dressing room door, ushering her through before turning and locking it behind them. _Thank goodness, yes_ …

He shoved her bag out of the way, delving his fingers into her tresses and pulling her mouth to his. _This is gonna be fucking unreal_ …Puck led her into position with his body and his lips, fingers making fast work of her sweater and blouse and tossing them behind her.

_I want you…I want you so badly…_ Rachel grabbed the sides of his t-shirt, tugging it up and dragging it off him when he shifted back. She unbuckled his belt and unbuttoned his jeans, unzipping them and tugging.

_Where the hell is this coming from?_ He tugged at the dangling chain, drawing her up short.

“Oh!” Rachel jerked and groaned, the sharp punch of pleasure freezing her. _That feels so_ \--

“Aren’t we forward?” Puck laughed, tugging again to draw her flush against him. _Your skin is so overheated…I love it, I love how crazy you are right now…_

_Rachel! He’s right, what are you doing?_ She turned wide eyes to his. “I’m – I’m sorry, Noah, I just…you’ve made me so crazy…” She shuddered and licked her lips. _He loves that…_ “How can I make it up to you?” _Now look innocent…_

He grinned. “Oh, you’re _good_ , Rach…you’re _really_ good at this.” _You’re not fooling me for a second._ “Fucking _love_ it. Take off your skirt and underwear. _Now_.”

Rachel swallowed, heart racing as she registered her location. _Right in front of…oh, God…_

Puck stripped his pants and underwear off, his hard cock glistening with precum. “I think I know just how you can apologize.” He pressed a brutal kiss to her lips, tongue sweeping into her mouth to taunt and tease. _Let’s not forget how this all started._ He tore himself away and wrapped her hair around his fist, pushing her down. “On your knees, Rach.”

_Perhaps he’s actually setting out to prove that spontaneous human combustion is possible under the right set of circumstances. Or that my unnaturally heightened arousal can, in fact, drive me insane._ Rachel shakily lowered herself down, the chain vibrating as fine tremors ran through her. _Either hypothesis feels true at this point._

Puck glanced at their profiles in the mirror and smiled predatorily. _Mine, all mine…_ “You look _so fucking hot_ , Rach. Holy shit. _Look_ at yourself.” He turned her head with his hand in her hair. “Put your hands on my hips, and _look_.”

Rachel rested her hands over his hipbones and turned towards the mirror, shuddering violently as she caught sight of their reflection. _Oh God. I look…_ The chain dangled between her breasts, the metal glinting in the lights, Puck’s hand tangled in her hair, her lips parted and panting. _I look debauched._

“You look sexy as hell,” he growled. “Wish I had a camera, this is fucking _hot_.” _But then someone else in the world might see, and I’m not willing to share…_ Puck wrapped his free hand around his cock, leading Rachel’s head to it. “Just like this…Look at you, Rach, look at us in the mirror.” He pulled on her hair until she turned her eyes to their reflection.

“Noah –” she protested. _I can’t take this, I’m going to have a heart attack…_ “I –”

He jerked on her hair. “Just like last time, Rach, you _will_ , you _can_ , I _say_ you will and you can.” _I let you off the hook last time, but now I’m gonna push you._ “Look in the mirror. Look at how fucking hot you are. Those breasts, I just want to…” He angled himself down to rub the head of his cock over each nipple, laughing when she whimpered. “Those clamps okay?”

Rachel nodded, “Yes, Noah, they’re…I…they feel amazing.” _As I’m sure you knew they would._

He flicked her nipples and straightened. “Good.” Puck traced the line of her lips with the tip of his shaft, choking out a laugh when Rachel’s tongue darted out between them to lick at him. “ _Mmm_ , well, I was gonna anyway…” He shoved past her tongue into the moist heat of her mouth. _“Fuck yeah,_ suck me off…” Puck held her against him, turning her face just slightly until she looked at the mirror again. “Look at my cock, all the way down your fucking throat. Swallow for me… _mmm_ , yeah, that’s it…You’re fucking _gorgeous_ , do you _see_ yourself, Rach?”

Rachel’s hands tightened reflexively on his hips, shuddering as her nipples pressed against his legs. _You love watching, you know you do,_ his voice whispered through her head. _Damn you for reading me…_ She wriggled her hips, trying to ease the ache between her legs, the chain tugging as it swung and dragging a moan out of her around his cock. _Damn me for wanting you so badly…_ She met his gaze in the mirror and swirled her tongue around his shaft, tilting her head so the long line of her neck was exposed. _That’s what you want, isn’t it? You want me to admit I love watching us…admit that watching you inside me makes me crazy_. She leaned forward into him to take his cock deeper and swallowed over and over.

“Oh, _fuck_ yes, Rachel, _fuck_ …” Puck groaned and thrust at her, burying himself in the back of her throat. _You're fucking unbelievable…_ He wrapped his other hand in the chain and pulled, balls seizing violently when she cried out. “Take it, swallow, _taste me, fuck_ yeah, _yeah_ …” He jerked towards her, his seed pouring into her mouth.

Rachel sucked strongly at him, swallowing every drop. _So…so empty, I…I want you…_ She turned pleading eyes up to his while she licked him clean.

_Oh, you’ve learned what those damn eyes can do, huh._ His gaze seared her as he hauled her up by the chain.

Gasping, she straightened, lifting up on tiptoe when he kept tugging. _Where is he – what am I – oh…_

Puck ground his mouth into hers, biting at her lips and licking past them to her tongue when they parted. _Let’s see how you deal with this._ He slowly released her, kissing a trail from her mouth down her neck, over her collarbone, and down to her breasts. “So _fucking_ gorgeous, and _all mine_ …” Puck took long, slow swipes at each nipple with his tongue, groaning a laugh when she arched against him, her hand clutching at the back of his head.

“Noah…” Rachel tossed her head restlessly, her knees going weak. _If the corollary to you loving me is I have no boundaries with you, I am realizing that, Noah, believe me…_ “I – you’re making me –“

He dropped to a knee in front of her, grinning wickedly up at her. _Just you wait_. “Watch the mirror, Rachel.” Puck pressed his thumbs to either side of her pussy, spreading her lips open to take a long lick at her exposed slit.

_“Ahhhhh!”_ Rachel arched fiercely, hands clutching at his head. _No, no. Spontaneous combustion, definitely._ “Noah!”

He pulled back, breathing hotly against her. _“Look.”_ He leaned back in, licking up to her clit and drawing it into his mouth. Puck turned his gaze to the mirror, seeing Rachel’s eyes closed. _Uh-uh, you’re gonna watch this_. He bit down lightly at her clit to get her attention, growling around it until her eyes opened. _I said_ watch, _Rachel_. Puck reached around to slap her ass, laughing when a flood of wetness hit his tongue. _Hell yes._ He spanked her again, thrusting his tongue inside her while sucking at her clit.

_I can’t – I’m going to --_ Rachel’s hips jerked towards him, eyes flying wide open in shock and desire when Puck reached up and yanked on the chain. _“Oh!”_

Puck increased the suction of his mouth, growling and nipping at her. _Yeah, that’s it…I want you crazy…_ He withdrew suddenly.

_“Noah!”_ Rachel whimpered, grasping at his head. _You can’t leave me like this!_ “Oh, Noah, _please!”_

“Don’t you cum,” he warned. “I’ll tell you when.” _Out of your head, when there’s not a thought in your brain but you and me…_

_Oh, no…damn it…_ She shuddered and mewled low in her throat. _I have this horribly wonderful certainty that I won’t be satisfied now…_

_Let’s see how insane I can make you before you beg…_ Puck snaked his tongue out deliberately, watching Rachel track its progress. _That’s it…_ He started at the bottom of her slit, licking slowly upwards and stopping to nibble at the bundle of nerves at the top. He slid two fingers deep inside her, curling towards the front wall of her core to massage her G-spot.

_I’m losing my mind…_ Rachel cried out brokenly, clutching desperately at the back of his head. “Noah,” she groaned.

He shook his head, dragging his lips back and forth across her clit and pressing hard at her G-spot. _More, I know there’s more…_

“N-Noah!” Frantic, keening noises issued from her while Rachel squirmed and held his face to her. _No, you can’t – I have to -- “Please…”_

Puck pulled away, pumping his fingers in and out of her until he felt her inner muscles tighten around them. _Want me, don’t you…_ He leaned back in, sucking hard at her clit, only withdrawing his hand when her thighs started to press in against him. _Think you can keep me at you?_ Releasing her clit, he stood. “Not yet,” he breathed into her ear, turning them so they faced the mirror straight on. “But believe me, I fucking _want_ to…” _Except I’m not done with you yet…_ He skimmed his hand across her stomach, smug smile on his lips when she shivered beneath his fingertips. “There’s just one more thing.” He circled behind her, trailing his hand down to grab her ass and lowering back to his knees.

Rachel’s mouth dropped open. _Is he – he can’t – oh, he is…_ She shuddered, twisting to look at him. “Noah…”

“Eyes front, Rachel. On the mirror.” The dark command in his voice was echoed in the hard look in his gaze. _This…I want this, I want you to see…_

She swallowed and turned back around. _He really is going to kill me. No one will find me until the next dress rehearsal, when they discover me dead, debauched and smiling…_

Puck grinned as he spread the cheeks of her ass apart. “Look at yourself, Rachel. This time I’m not letting you get away.” _Because I know you don’t actually want to…_ He trailed a finger through her sopping wet slit, gathering her own juices to lubricate his path. “How fucking _sexy_ do your tits look right now? Black demi-bra, those perfectly luscious boobs of yours…clamps and…” He watched around her waist in the mirror. _I don’t think so_. “Don’t close your eyes, Rachel, I told you. Eyes open and on you.”

Rachel forced herself to open her eyes, her knees going weak. _But it’s too – I don’t know if I can --_ “Noah, I –”

He held her in place with his left hand on her ass. “I got you, Rach, trust me. I won’t let you fall. Just look, watch, feel…” Puck pressed his moistened finger to her rear entrance and pushed in, watching her eyes go wide and blind. _Just like that…_ “Watch yourself, Rach, do you see how fucking _gorgeous_ you are when you’re turned on? You’re fucking gorgeous _all_ the time, but I love seeing you like this. Flushed and sexy and…” _I can’t fucking get enough, you really are addicting…_ He let go of her ass, smoothing his hand over her hip to settle over her mound, cupping her, fingers skimming over her. “ _Mmmm_ , and so _fucking_ wet…”

Rachel panted as she watched them in the mirror, heart racing. _Everything…everything I’ve never had the courage to even say I wanted…You really do love me, you see me so clearly…_ She licked her lips, hissing in a breath as he moved his finger deeper inside her. “Noah… _God_ …”

Noah groaned when she whimpered, twisting his finger even higher into her rear canal, his left hand on her mound tightening. _Yeah, I can see it in your eyes…“Watch,_ Rach,” he rasped.

She nodded helplessly. _I can’t look away now…_ “Love you,” she choked out. “So much…”

Noah growled, curling three fingers into her pussy and pumping hard, twisting his body around her to press his mouth to the side of her waist and bite down. _Love you, fucking crazy for you…_

_“Noah!”_ Rachel groped for a way to brace herself, her hand finally settling around the back of his head. _I can’t – this is all – I’m going to -- “N-Noaaaahhhh!_ Oh, _Noah_ …please, please, _please_ …” She shuddered and writhed against him. “Please, _please_ let me cum…”

He grinned against her skin, looking at their reflection in the mirror. _Oh, fuck yeah…she’s…shit, Rach, just like that…_ “Let go,” he whispered, moving his hands in unison inside her. “Look at yourself in the mirror and let go…”

Eyes wide, Rachel watched his hands on her. _I look…oh Noah, I look so…wanton and sexy and… “Unnnnnnnnhhhhhhhhhhh Noooooooooaaaahhhhh!”_ She stiffened as her orgasm punched through her, shaking uncontrollably, wetness flooding his hand, muscles clenching around his fingers desperately. “Oh, _God_ , yes, _please, don’t stop_ , I, oh, _God, Noah…ohhhhhhh_ …” Her knees buckled slightly, Noah propping her up with a shoulder under her.

He let her down slowly, gently withdrawing his fingers from her pussy and guiding her to his lap. _Fuck, Rach, you make me fucking crazy…_ Noah thrust his painfully rigid cock inside her as another orgasm exploded from him, coating her spasming pussy with his seed.

Rachel shuddered and clutched at him, mewling frantically. _This just from – from me – he – oh, Noah…_ “Love you, love you so much, Noah, oh, _God_ , I love you…”

Noah captured her lips with his, working his finger in her ass to milk every last bit from her orgasm, tongue tangling with hers as they struggled for air. _Love you too, you won’t ever doubt me…_

The warning bell rang, breaking the dark spell around them.

“Fuck,” he groaned. _No, I don’t wanna go…_ “Goddamn it.” He eased his finger from her rear slowly, pressing a fierce kiss to her lips. “C’mon, Rach, we gotta go. Can you stand, baby?”

She grinned dreamily. _Baby? Pet names now?_ “You best not have called anyone else that,” she rasped out, bracing her hands on his shoulders to lift off of him. _“Ohhhh…”_

“Babe, yes, _baby_ , no.” He knelt up and supported her as she stood, following suit when her legs were under her. He pressed a quick kiss to her lips. “Babe is an object, baby is…different.” _It’s me wanting to take care of you._ He grabbed his bag, pulling out another wet wipe for her and one for himself.

Rachel smiled widely, taking it from his hand and quickly cleaning up. _There is most definitely a difference, especially for you -- baby is_ precious _, I can tell. I don’t know what else you have planned in that beautiful head of yours, Noah, but I know I cannot wait to find out…_ She swiftly restored her clothing, smoothing her hair as she blushed in the mirror. “You know, Noah, this preoccupation with mirrors is going to be the death of me. I can barely look at the vanity mirror at home…”

Noah stepped up behind her, his own clothing thrown back on, and tossed the used wipe in the garbage in the corner before wrapping his arms around her waist. _Good_. “Not _my_ fault you’re too fucking hot. I love watching us, watching you…So, _deal.”_ He nipped at her neck. “Besides, can you blame me? We’re two hot Jews, it’s _natural.”_ He grinned and kissed her temple, releasing her. “Come on, you’re gonna be late.”

Rachel grabbed her bag and looked up at him. How did I ever get this lucky? “Presentable?” She gestured down to herself.

He tucked her arm into his and leaned over to kiss her again. “More than. I’ll go with fucking _hot_ , and _all mine_.” _And this is just_ foreplay…

She grinned, tightening her grip on his arm. “You know, that sounds perfect to me.” _I cannot wait…_ “Just perfect.”

Noah grinned as he walked her to English, kissing her lightly before strutting down the hall to spend his free period in the truck.

***

Noah fell into step next to her as she left the classroom, an arm around her waist. _Not quite done yet…_ “Bathroom, fifteen minutes into the period.”

_How – but –_ “Noah, I don’t know if -- ”

“Trust me, fifteen minutes.” He dropped her off at Spanish class. “Hola, Senor Schue.” He kissed her quickly. “Hasta luego,” he said with a smile, winking quickly. “Quince,” he whispered in her ear before walking away.

Rachel nodded quickly, taking a seat as Mr. Schuester quirked an eyebrow.

_Really? Am I always the last to know?_ “Rachel – you and Puck, again?” He leaned against the front of his desk, crossing his arms while he waited for her answer.

She nodded with a shy smile. _More like Noah and I, for_ real…“Noah is…amazing. I know you wouldn’t guess, but…”

Will shrugged. “Actually, seeing _that?_ I get the feeling _none_ of us know Puck as well as we think.” He smiled. “You know, I should’ve guessed from the chemistry between the two of you. I’m happy for you, Rachel. I hope you get him to sing more solos, too.” The second bell rang and Will turned to the task of teaching.

Rachel copied down her notes, even answered a question while she watched the clock in her periphery. _Thank goodness Mr. Schue never makes us ask for the pass. I must admit, Noah has all of this very well thought out._ She eased from her desk twelve minutes into the class, grabbing the bathroom pass from the wall and quickly making her way to the nearest bathroom. _And I was hoping that perhaps the teasing was done…_ She drew in a deep breath, opening the door.

A hand yanked her inside, reaching behind her to shut the door and lock it. “Told you, no problem,” Noah breathed into her ear.

Rachel shivered and licked her lips, desire pulsing through her at his groan. _Two can play your game, Noah…_ “So what did you have in mind?” she murmured huskily.

_Oh, if only…_ “Unbutton your sweater and your blouse. Don’t take them off.” Puck licked his own lips as her fingers fumbled at buttons. _Got you worked up again already?_

Rachel struggled to swallow, throat desert dry as she stripped again. _But what if I want to?_ Her heart thudded as she waited for his move.

Noah leaned down to lick at her nipple, easing the clamp off and pressing his mouth to her in its place, sucking gently while she arched into him. _Can’t keep them on you all day, much as I want to…_ He moved to the other breast, removing the other clamp and soothing her nipple as she groaned. He took slow sips at her, taking care against applying too much suction.

_“Noah…”_ Rachel’s hand pressed at the back of his head, squirming as her center pulsed with want.

He stood, pressing hot open-mouthed kisses to each breast before buttoning her back up. “Have to give you a breather,” he rasped. “But trust me, you’ll get these again.” He clipped one half to the belt loop on his jeans and the other to his pocket, rubbing his hands over her breasts until she gasped. “See you later,” he grinned, and strolled out nonchalantly.

***

Rachel finally exhaled as she opened her locker after the last bell, nerves singing with tension. _He was everywhere, I swear he was._ Her skin was clammy from sweat, eyes skittering around the hall waiting for him to jump out and grope her. _He was right, nothing too untoward, but sweet Liza that boy can kiss…_ She rubbed her hand over her seemingly permanent kiss-swollen lips.

“Ready?” His voice came over her shoulder, low and seductive. _I've been ready for this all fucking day._

She shivered, extracting the last books she needed for the weekend. “Yes, I do believe I am.” _Because if I’ve survived thus far, I must be of sound enough cardiac health to survive the rest._ She turned to face him, closing the locker firmly. “Are _you?”_

“Abso- _fucking_ -lutely,” he growled, slinging his arm around her. “Let’s blow this popsicle stand.” He leaned in at her ear. “And you can blow _me_ on the way home.”

Rachel shuddered, turning her gaze up to his. “Sounds like a plan,” she agreed, and licked her lips.

_Just wait till the drive to dinner._ Puck smiled smugly and kissed her.

***

**Spanish** : "Hi, Mr. Schue." "See you later." "Fifteen."  
 **A.N.** : School’s out! Now what? Oh, yes, that minor business of a date. Still breathing? Still with me? Next up is the drive to dinner and dinner itself, and if you thought this was intense…yeah. Hope you’re still titillated and tantalized, and hanging in…Let me know? The clickie, the clickie!


	26. Dirty Little Secret, Part 20 of “The Games They Play”, Puck/Rachel, NC-17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lyrics in the summary courtesy of Sarah McLachlan. And if you want to enhance your reading experience, if there are any Tori Amos fans in the house, throw on "iieee" from Choirgirl. You'll know when. ;)

**Title** : Dirty Little Secret, Part 20 of “The Games They Play”  
 **Pairing,Character(s)** : Puck/Rachel  
 **Rating** : NC-17  
 **Word Count** : 7498  
 **Spoilers** : Through ‘Sectionals’.  
 **Summary** : “I denied in my capacity to love, but I am willing to give up this fight.” Secrets revealed, on both sides...another prompt fill!  
 **DISCLAIMER: Kink. Plot. Kink. Check your sense of dignity at the door.**  
 **Musical notes:** Lyrics in the summary courtesy of Sarah McLachlan. And if you want to enhance your reading experience, if there are any Tori Amos fans in the house, throw on "iieee" from Choirgirl. You'll know when. ;)

***

Rachel hopped into the truck, heart racing in anticipation. _This is…this is going to be amazing. And intense. And I cannot wait. No, quite seriously, I don’t know that I can_ actually _wait. I feel like I’ve been waiting forever..._

Noah crossed in front to his own door, exhaling with a grin. _Now to get her home, then change, and dinner. Oh, and the hour long drive to dinner. This is gonna be fun._ He turned the car on and shut the door behind him. “You again?” he teased, easing out of the parking lot.

Rachel smirked back. _Oh, really?_ “That’s odd, I could have sworn I received an invitation to engage in some fellatio.” She licked her lips. _And perhaps in the course of such activity, I might sufficiently disarm you…_

“Well, that’s true. In that case…” _I fucking love how you think._ He flicked his belt open, unfastening his pants before putting his hands back on the wheel. “Go for it.”

She lowered herself to the floor of the truck, easing his hardening shaft from his boxers. _With pleasure…_ My _turn to make_ you _crazy_ …Rachel licked at the tip of his penis, sucking it slowly into her mouth.

Puck groaned as blood rushed to his groin, hips thrusting his length further between Rachel’s lips. _You get me now, I'll get you later…_ “You learned that vocabulary well,” he rasped.

Rachel laughed throatily, the vibrations turning his cock rock-hard. _Let’s see if I can’t broaden your vocabulary by three words..._ She nodded her head, bobbing up and down on him while her tongue swirled busily.

_Fuck yeah…_ Puck squirmed and groaned, his breathing going erratic when Rachel increased the suction of her mouth.

_Can I make you lose your composure?_ Rachel pressed her face further into his crotch, swallowing and humming in pleasure. Her throat muscles rippled around him, her low moans vibrating around his shaft. _I’ve already seen that if you get distracted, you don’t watch your words..._ She withdrew completely, wrapping her hand around him and stroking while she tongued the opening in the head of his penis. “ _Mmmm_ …” She puckered her lips into a kiss, kissing the tip and starting to suck, slowly drawing his cock into her greedy mouth.

“ _Shit_ , Rachel,” he choked out. “What are you trying to _do_ to me? Kill me?” _I swear my head’s gonna explode. Fuck,_ both _of them are..._

She laughed around him, snaking her hand into his pants and underwear to massage his balls and sucked harder. _Just kill your self-control, that’s all._

Puck’s hips arched further off the seat, his knuckles white with strain around the steering wheel. “ _Fuck_ , Rach...” He shuddered, sharp pulses of pleasure coiling tension in his groin. “I’m gonna...”

She squeezed lightly on his sac, moving her hand behind to massage and press at the root of his cock. _I know you just as well as you know me...I’ve learned what you like too…_

Puck jerked upwards, shooting his load into her waiting mouth. _Fuck, yes..._ “ _Fuck_ , Rach, _shit_ ,” he grunted, grabbing the back of her head to press her against him.

Rachel peeked at him through her lashes, increasing the suction of her mouth to milk the last drops from him, groaning around his shaft while she swallowed. “ _Mmmm_...” She sighed contentedly and eased away, sucking him clean before releasing him.

Noah shuddered again, gasping. “Holy _fuck_ , Rach. You fucking _enjoy_ that, don’t you? Am I gonna _survive_ next week?”

She daintily dabbed at her mouth, licking her fingertips and her lips, blushing slightly. _This is_ your _doing, Noah Puckerman. Don’t even pretend like you’re not thrilled_. “I certainly hope so, Noah,” she offered huskily. She curled into his side, pressing a kiss to his cheek. “Love you,” she whispered.

“Love y--” _Shit!_ “Loved it,” he said carefully. _Fucking_ shit, _Puckerman,_ again? _Stick to the plan!_

_Damn it! I heard that...So every time...every time he hesitates, it’s because he’s trying not to say I love you. And that never, the worry about me regretting this...he was figuring it out... I knew it,_ I knew it! _Different distraction tactic, Rachel._ “So, where are we going to dinner?”

“Dan and Will didn’t tell you?” _Your dads actually_ kept _something from you?_ He glanced over and laughed at her disgruntled expression.

“No! They said you’d asked for suggestions, but didn’t tell me what they were,” she huffed. _Which I find oddly pleasing, truthfully, as it speaks highly of their esteem for you._

_That’s fucking awesome of them. I didn’t even_ ask _them to_. “Want to know or be surprised?”

She trailed a finger down his arm, biting her lip to hold back a giggle when he squirmed. _You’re not immune to me either_... “Well, I do wish to insure I am properly attired...”

_When even your dads didn’t tell you? No way._ “But you know you can do that without me telling you where. Fancy, but not too fancy, and if you try to wear pants, I’ll make you go naked.” _Hmm. Maybe I shouldn’t have suggested that...Now I’m thinking bad, bad thoughts..._

Rachel shivered. _He_ would, _too_.

Noah pulled into the driveway with a sigh of relief. _Nearly blew your emotional load, Puckerman, keep that shit in check._ “I’ll be back in about forty minutes – is that enough time for you?”

_Damn it, Rachel, too slow! You didn’t distract him enough!_ “That’s fine, Noah.” _Damn it!_ She blew out a breath impatiently. _I suppose I’ll just have to wait and see what he has planned_.

He leaned over to kiss her. “Want me to walk you to the door?”

“Thank you, Noah, yes, please.” _One last trick up my sleeve..._

He hopped down and rounded to her door, helping her out and grabbing her bag. _Just you wait, Rach...you have no idea what you’re in for_...

Rachel added an extra sway to her hips and a strut to her step. _Give a little rolling rumba walk, I think that’s just seductive enough_.

Noah licked his lips as he followed behind. _Shit, she’s so fucking gorgeous and so fucking sexy...and all fucking_ mine...

Rachel turned with her hand on the doorknob and pressed her back against her front door, biting her lower lip as she looked up at him. _Didn’t you have a thing about the door yesterday?_

He swallowed hard, looking her up and down. _She’s trying to kill me, isn’t she? Or get us arrested?_ “Unlock the door, Rachel,” he rasped.

_Oh, I might just have him now..._ She opened her eyes a little wider and let herself in, gasping and grinning when Noah pushed her further in and slammed the door behind them.

Puck narrowed his eyes at her. _She’s up to something._ “Do you not want to go to dinner?”

_What? Why would you think that?_ Rachel frowned. “Of course I do, Noah, why would you think --”

He stalked towards her and spun them to press her back against the closed door with his body. _Nice try, but I know better than anyone that you’re not that innocent..._ “You seem to be trying to get me to do something like _this_ ,” he growled, taking her lips to kiss her hard and burying his hands in her hair. _Like I don’t already fucking want to?_ “Maybe even _this_ ,” he added, yanking sweater vest and blouse open to expose her breasts to his gaze.

“Noah --” _You may have miscalculated, Rachel._ She shivered, eyes shuttered with desire.

He lowered his head to suck and bite at each nipple in turn. _Puckerman, the plan!_ He pulled away with a frustrated groan, smirking when he heard his protest echoed by Rachel. “See you soon, Rach,” he managed hoarsely. He reached behind her to open the door and let himself out.

Rachel panted for air, still leaning limply against the door. _Goodness gracious, Rachel. That...I would say that didn’t work, but..._ She shook her head, a sensual chill chasing down her spine as she climbed the stairs.

Puck jogged back to the truck, adjusting himself before pulling out of the driveway. _Shit, I thought today was about teasing and tormenting_ her, _not_ me. He blew out a breath and sped off towards his house. _You have this on lockdown, Puckerman, just stick to it. She deserves better than you blurting it out in the middle of sex. She might not even believe it then. You’re kinda known for thinking with your dick. And that’s what the plan is for. Get your shit together._ He pulled into his own driveway, rubbing his hands over his head before leaving the truck and entering his house. _Put your game face on, Puckerman, and hit the showers..._

***

Rachel stepped from the shower, a small smile playing over her lips. _I have a date. An_ actual _date. With_ Noah Puckerman. _Who declared that I’m his girl in front of the student body_. She wrapped herself in her robe and sighed blissfully, heading for her closet. _I wonder what he has in store for me next? I can’t believe he’s put such thought and effort into this...Doesn’t he realize he can just tell me?_ She ran a hand through her hair, flicking through her clothing. _Probably_ not, _Rachel, think about it. Who else would he have said those words to?_ She pressed her hands to her cheeks. _This is even_ more _insane in that light, he put thought and planning into this...Clearly he_ doesn’t _think he can tell me without proving it too. And I...I can’t say I’m complaining, actually._ She giggled, turning her attention back to her wardrobe. _Fancy, but not too fancy..._ She flipped past her dance costumes with a smile. _Maybe later...Blouse and skirt? But that’s every day at school..._ She moved more clothes aside. _Dress. Definitely. Wait. What if...Do I want him..._

She froze, fingers stilling on the hangers. _Rachel Berry, are you really thinking about what you’re going to wear in terms of how easy his access will be to you on the drive?_ She chewed her lower lip and shrugged. _Yes_. She blushed furiously, grinning uncontrollably. _Well then. That’s..._ different. _So now we’re looking for nothing too tight...nothing too long...Ugh, I should’ve gone shopping! I just...I want to look perfect..._

She smirked. _Well, at the very least I know_ one _thing I’m wearing_...She turned from the closet to her lingerie drawer, putting on a deep purple crotchless thong, garter, and demi set, giggling. _I can’t believe I actually bought this._ As she straightened, she caught a glimpse of her reflection and flushed. _I’m going to have to cover my mirrors..._ She put the robe back on as she crossed to the closet again. _All right, Rachel, focus, dresses..._

***

Puck rolled his neck and shoulders as he pulled into the driveway. _Chill the_ fuck _out, Puckerman, you’re fucking_ shaking. _What the hell is up with that? You’ve_ got _this, you_ know _you do. Just think about the drive. The plan is fucking_ flawless. _Just_ execute, _dude_ , that’s it. He grabbed what he needed from the seat and strolled to her door. _I’m sure she’s ready even if I’m early..._ He rang the bell and exhaled.

Rachel jumped, setting hangers swinging in the closet. _No! No, no...damn it!_ She wrapped the robe tightly around her, skimming down the stairs and peeking through the side window to see Noah’s truck. _Oh, Rachel...this is bad..._ She took a deep breath and lowered her shoulders before opening the door. “Hello, Noah.” She held her head high as she stood aside from the entrance.

He raised an eyebrow, crossing the threshhold and closing the door behind him. “Am I _that_ early?” _Seriously? Still in her robe? Which…is that actually a problem? I can just rip that off and --_ Noah shook himself. _Dude, stick to the plan!_

_If only it were that easy, damn it._ Rachel’s face darkened. “No, I just can’t decide what to wear!” She stormed up the steps. _I cannot believe I’m so unprepared!_ “I didn’t want to wear a blouse and skirt, because I _always_ wear a blouse and skirt. And then I wanted to wear a dress, but I --” She flushed. _Rachel! Were you really about to tell him --_

“A dress sounds perfect, what the hell are you so crazed about?” _Easy access for what I want to do…_ He flopped onto the bed. “This is what I’m wearing, so pick something.”

Rachel shook herself. _Idiot, you didn’t even --_ She turned to look at him, taking in his black slacks and maroon button down shirt. “You look very handsome, Noah, I’m sorry I didn’t say so when I greeted you. I’m...slightly _perturbed_.”

He rolled his eyes. “Yeah, I can tell. You need to relax.” _And you were worried about_ you? _She’s a_ mess, _you just need to maintain and get her calmed down._ “Want an appetizer in the den before we go? I’m sure your dads won’t mind, and it is Friday, y’know...”

Rachel sighed even as her lips lifted to a smile. _Incorrigible_...“Noah...”

“Hey, just saying...” He grinned and launched himself from the bed, kissing her lightly and reaching into his pocket. _Let’s see if I can’t distract her so we can get the fuck out of here..._ “Here, this should help.” He dangled the clamps from his fingers. “Told you you’d get them back...” He untied her robe, letting it fall to the floor. “Holy _shit_ , Rach. _Fuck_.” _Fucking hell, she looks like a fucking wet dream..._ He grabbed her by the waist roughly, licking his lips and looking her up and down. “Fuck, Rach, that -- you -- _fuck_.” He tossed the clamps over to the bed. “If you tell me this shit was for dance class, I fucking _have_ to see the dance that goes with it,” he growled. _Fucking shit, how the fuck did I get so lucky..._

Rachel swallowed and looked up at him from lowered lashes, shaking her head slowly. _I finally have a reason other than dance class for things like this…_ “This is...It’s for _you_ \-- I got it last weekend, and it seemed like a good idea for tonight,” she answered quietly, blushing. “You like it?”

“Are you fucking _kidding_ me, Rach?” _Seriously? You look fucking amazing -- I can’t even fucking think straight I want you so fucking bad..._ Noah looked her up and down again, blood rushing rapidly south, throat going dry. _Do I_ like _it?_ “I _love_ you.” _Oh, SHIT!_

Rachel caught her breath, mouth falling open in shock as she looked into his eyes. _Did he -- did I just hear --_ “Noah?”

_Fucking SHIT!_ “I mean I love _it_ , I love _the lingerie_ ,” he hastily corrected. _Shit, motherfucking_ shit, _oh you fucking_ asshole... _You couldn’t keep your shit in check for what, another_ two hours? _She asked if you liked_ it _, idiot, liked_ it!

Rachel stared wide-eyed, her lips twitching, eyes shining. _He said -- oh my God_...

“Damn it, fucking _shit!”_ Noah dropped his hands from her waist, pressing the heels of his hands to his eyes. _You just couldn’t fucking regulate your fucking mouth..._ “That wasn’t -- I didn’t -- _shit!”_

_What did -- why is he so -- does he not --_ Rachel struggled to keep her breathing even, tears springing to her eyes. _Get yourself together, Rachel, you were obviously mistaken._ She grabbed her robe from the floor and held it to her breasts, swallowing rapidly. “I’ll -- I’ll just --”

_Shit! “No!” Fuck, Puckerman, get a grip!_ “Rachel, _no_ , it’s not --” _Aw_ , shit, _you moron, now she thinks it’s about her…_ He tugged the robe from her limp grasp. “I just -- I wanted --”

Rachel kept her gaze on a spot on the floor, inhaling and exhaling deliberately. _Regroup. You can do this._ “Noah, it’s -- it’s fine, I --”

_You fucking idiot...You fucked up big, Puckerman_. Big. “No, it’s _not_ fine, because you think that --” _Of_ course _she thinks you don’t mean it, jackass, you started_ cursing _as the follow-up!_ He exhaled, tossing the robe on the bed and hooking a hand under her chin to tilt her face up. _You’re not hiding from me this time either._ He caught her eyes with his, stroking his hands up and down her arms. “I -- all day -- I was -- since I heard --”

“Noah, it’s --” Rachel swallowed, forcing a smile. _You’re an_ actress, _Rachel, a_ performer, _use it now!_ “It’s okay, really, I’ll just --”

_Fuck, Puckerman, get your shit together and fucking_ tell her! He stilled his hands on her shoulders. “I realized it yesterday.” _Just yesterday?_ “Fuck, okay, actually I guess I was starting to realize for a while but I kept talking myself out of it. It’s fucking _insane_ to think you love me, and I just --”

Rachel frowned darkly. _Are you kidding me? You’re still doubting_ \-- “Noah, don’t you know --”

“Rach, _please_ , just -- you -- we -- I still don’t –” _Seriously, Puckerman, try a_ fucking sentence. “I don’t get what you and your dads see in me. I _don’t._ But I -- I heard you with Finn. I --” He shook his head at the mutinous look on her face. _Aw, shit, watch your ass, didn’t you just fuck Hudson up for being where he had no fucking business being?_ “Just hear me out? I didn’t mean to eavesdrop but I...” He blew out a breath, shrugging sheepishly. “I was _worried_ about you, okay? So I walked in the direction of the bathroom to check what was going on and I heard you -- I heard you defending me and I -- it just –” He released her, rubbing his hands over his head. “It doesn’t make sense to me, but I -- I think I just -- you came around that corner and you just -- you looked _so fucking happy_ to be with me. With _me_ , even with Finn fucking stupid desperate to be with you. And it was so fucking obvious.” He grabbed her hands, taking a deep breath. _Time to man up, Puckerman._ He swallowed and licked his lips. _Here goes fucking everything._

“I love you.”

_Holy shit. I said it. I fucking_ said it. Emboldened, Puck continued. “I love every crazy, kinky, bossy, beautiful bit of you. I love how you’re so shy about looking at yourself and so wild in bed. I love the fact that no one knows that about you but me.” He dropped one of her hands to stroke her cheek softly. “I love how protective you are of everyone, whether they want it or not. I love the sounds you make when I kiss you, and I love how you see me when I can’t see myself. You’re funny and smart and for some fucking reason I don’t know if I’ll ever understand, you love me. I’m...I’m a better person with you, and I want to be that for you, I want you to be able to be yourself with me, and I like to think you are, that I see all of you like you really are.

And that’s the girl I love. The one who sings Bob Marley and smokes pot with her dads on the weekends. The snarky one who makes fun of me and of herself and isn’t stressed all the time. The one who spent the _hottest fucking weekend in recorded history_ in my bed.” He trailed a fingertip from her cheek, down her neck, through the valley of her breasts, resting at the bow in the middle of the bra before shifting his hand to her waist. “The one who bought this fucking ridiculously sexy lingerie set for me, and still makes sure I do my damn homework and go to class.” He tugged her by the hand towards him. “I _love_ you, Rachel,” he repeated, and kissed her.

_Oh my God. Rachel, he –_ Rachel moaned into his mouth, wrapping her arms around his neck and pressing herself against him. _He said it, he actually said he loves you…_

_Fuck dinner, fuck my plans…_ Puck moved both his hands to her hair, tangling in the silken tresses while he plundered her mouth, stalking her back towards the bed. _Speaking of…_

“But – but what about dinner?” Rachel tore her mouth from his to gulp in air. _Do we – I don’t know if I – I should care but I –_ “Shouldn’t I – shouldn’t we –”

Puck shook his head. _Like I give a shit anyway, now..._ “I called, they didn’t need a reservation. Try again.” He shoved her lightly back onto the bed, groaning a laugh when she rebounded lightly, breasts bouncing. _Maybe I don’t have to ditch_ all _those plans..._ “Trying to get away, Rach?”

She shook her head. _Why would I ever try to get away now that I know for certain that you love me?_ “No, not at all, I just – I know you had this elaborate plan –”

“Yeah, that your fucking sexy lingerie and my lack of a filter shot to shit.” _That makes twice in one day that you short-circuited my fucking brain._ “And it was a fucking kickass plan too, damn it. You sure seemed to enjoy it…” He reached under her to retrieve the clamps. “Right?”

Rachel shivered, laying on the bed staring up at him. _That’s a question, Noah? Really?_ “I – I did…”

“Mind if I skip to the end of the plan then?” _Since apparently I’ve got early arrival issues when it comes to how I feel about you..._ He dragged the clamps across her breasts, chuckling hoarsely when her nipples puckered to attention. “Seems like _some_ of you definitely doesn’t mind…” He pinched a peak between his fingertips, clipping the clamp back on.

Rachel groaned, arching up. _Mmmmm, yes..._ “Noah –”

“Shhh. You’ve got another.” Puck grinned and turned his attention to her other breast, pinching the nipple again and putting the other clamp on. _This I can do_. He leaned down to slowly lick each bud in turn. _If I couldn’t get the first part of the plan right, I can at least get the after…_

“Oh, _Noah,”_ she sighed, squirming beneath his mouth. _Who needs dinner?_ Rachel clutched at the back of his head.

He tugged on the chain, grinning when she gasped. _Fuck, yes..._ “Where’re those straps?” He drew the chain taut, plucking it like a bowstring.

“Top right drawer,” she sighed breathlessly. _Rachel! The drawer! He’s going to --_ “Noah, wait! I –”

Puck’s jaw dropped as he rifled through the drawer. _Are you shitting me?_ “You were holding out on me,” he murmured incredulously. “Oh, Rach, I think you’re lucky I love you because _this?”_ He extracted a paddle, leather on one side, fur on the other. “What the hell else have you been –” _Holy shit_. “Oh, you are in _trouble.”_ He clenched his jaw, fighting a shudder. _Fuck my plans, this is fucking_ awesome…“A whip? A Body Wax candle? A fucking _Cyberskin dildo_ , Rachel?” He tossed them onto the bed one by one, the straps joining the pile last.

_Oh no.._.Rachel sat up, biting her lip and turning apologetic eyes to his. “Noah, I can explain…”

He shook his head, smoldering gaze locking on hers. _Explain? Fuck that, just let me_ use _them..._ “Don’t care. I don’t need an explanation, I just hope you know you’re fucking _in_ for it now. I didn’t bring all my toys, but this is definitely…yeah, this weekend is looking _really_ fucking good…” _The things I’m gonna do to you..._ He advanced on her, wrapping her hair around his fist and yanking until she sighed brokenly. “And you’re in _trouble.”_

Rachel shivered, her own gaze going heated and dark. _I’m supposed to object, right?_ “I’m all yours, Noah, I love you.” She reached up to caress his cheek. “I love you,” she repeated.

“I -- I love you too.” He shook his head, grinning. _Check that shit out, this is fucking surreal._ “You’re sitting there in fucking _lingerie_ and _nipple clamps_ , surrounded by _sex toys_ , and I just told you I love you. One hell of a Friday even _without_ dinner.”

She smiled, eyes sparkling. _You’re telling_ me? “You know, my dads had a bet on you, on us. A two week over/under. Daddy mentioned it this morning.”

Noah started unbuttoning his shirt. “Will did give me the ‘you hurt her, we kill you’ talk. Freaked me the fuck out.” _Actually_...He reached a hand down to haul her up. “You know, I’ve been stripping you all day. How about you return the favor?”

Rachel nodded, flushing slightly, and smoothed her hands over his shoulders before setting her fingers to the buttons of his shirt. “Sorry about Daddy...I may have told him you were well-aware I’m in love with you but I hadn’t heard the sentiment returned.”

Puck grabbed her hands. “And he didn’t kill me on the spot when I got here?” _Especially with that shit about defending you…_

She grinned up at him. _Told you, they love you..._ “Apparently he and Dad were convinced you just didn’t realize it yet. Dad had the under, I’m guessing that’s why Daddy didn’t confront you in any manner. Other than the lecture.”

He pulled her closer to kiss her again. _I think I’m fucking lucky your dads are awesome..._ “I’m not used to this feelings shit,” he murmured wryly. “But I’m learning.”

Wriggling her hands free, Rachel smiled and resumed the task of undressing him. _I see that, and I am unbelievably humbled to be the beneficiary of it..._ “I know. I’m not used to not being consumed by my career. So I suppose _I’m_ learning too.”

“You’re gonna learn a _lot_ by the time this weekend is over, Rach. Just you wait.” He shrugged out of his shirt, leaning down so she could get his undershirt off and wrapping his hands around her waist to pull her against him again. _And I’m gonna love teaching you..._

Rachel stroked her hands lightly over his chest, flicking at his nipple ring. “I’ve already learned why you have _this.”_ A fine tremor ran through her and she leaned in, biting at his nipple gently. _And I enjoyed that lesson immensely..._

_“Fuck,_ Rach,” he groaned, hands tightening on her reflexively. _Keep this up and we’re never making it out of here this weekend..._ “I’m still half-dressed, y’know.” He kicked his shoes off and raised an eyebrow. “Gonna fix that?”

A dark thrill coursing through her had her trembling as she unbuckled his belt and unfastened his slacks. She unzipped them slowly, tugging them down to his hips to find nothing beneath them but him. _Oh my...Damn it, Noah…_ Her mouth went dry and she pushed them the rest of the way off, bending over slightly to get them down his legs.

_Just what I wanted..._ Puck sank a hand in her hair and dragged her mouth to his cock, shoving his way inside. _“Fuck,_ Rach, you have no idea what you’re in for now...” He thrust in and out, groaning at the sounds Rachel made around his shaft. “On your knees, baby,” he rasped.

Rachel whimpered, lowering herself to the floor. _I_ am _in trouble_ …Heat flooded her as she licked and sucked. _Admit it, part of you wanted him to find those toys..._

Puck reached behind him, fumbling over the bedspread until he found what he was looking for. _Holding out on me, huh? You’ve been asking for this for a while..._ He lifted the paddle and smacked her across the ass with the leather side.

_“Umf!”_ Rachel gave a muffled cry, jerking against him with the impact. _Oh, Rachel...this is what you wanted when you got that, don’t bother lying..._

“Oh, _fuck_ , Rachel,” Puck pushed her further down on his length, holding her still as he applied the paddle to her right cheek. “So fucking hot,” he growled, slapping the left cheek. He looked down past her back to see the curves of her rear reddened. “Fuck yes...” He flipped the paddle to the fur-lined side, rubbing it over the sensitized globes.

“Mmmm,” Rachel sighed, a shudder wracking her body. _That feels just as good as I imagined..._ She strengthened the suction of her mouth, shifting her hands from his hips to his ass to press him closer, deeper.

Puck took his hand from her hair to tug hard on the chain, laughing at her sharp cry. _“Fuck,_ Rach...You are fucking _unreal_...I just want -- I love you _so fucking much.”_

Rachel inhaled on a sharp moan, mouth going greedy on him. _I love you, too, and I’m yours..._

Noah’s eyes fell shut, need fisting in his gut and thrusting his hips forward. _Not yet...too many plans..._ He grabbed her hair, pulling her away.

“No!” Rachel tightened her grip on his ass. _Why is he – what did I --_ “Did I -- did I do something wrong?” She looked up at him. _I thought you loved it…_

He shook his head with a grin and hauled her up, hooking a finger in the chain. _Not even close._ “You’re doing everything _right_ , that’s the problem.” Noah tipped her chin up, kissing her deeply. “I have too many plans for you to blow my load now, and that mouth of yours? _Definite_ fucking danger of doing that.” He picked her up around the waist and tossed her onto the bed.

Rachel laughed giddily as she bounced, a blush staining her cheeks. _Me? Seriously?_ “Sorry?” she offered lightly.

_“Fuck_ no,” he corrected. “I love it, you’re amazing, why the fuck would I complain? I haven’t touched anyone since that first blow job in the truck. You fucking _ruined_ me.” He smirked, grabbing the straps from the bed. “And I’m not complaining about _that_ either. I get to have mindblowing sex with someone who actually gives a shit about me as a _person_ , someone who _loves_ me and someone I love back? _Shit_ , Rach, I never thought I’d get that kind of deal in my whole damn _life.”_

“Oh, Noah...you _deserve_ that, don’t you see that yet?” Rachel shivered as he wrapped a Velcro cuff around her right wrist. _Mmmm…so much better than dinner…_

He trailed a hand down her cheek. _Now that you mention it?_ “I see it every time I see the way you look at me.”

Rachel swallowed hard, eyes shining with the unexpected sting of tears. _Oh, Noah…_ “I love you,” she whispered.

“I love you too,” he answered, swiping his thumb along her lower lashes. _I really fucking do._ “Gets easier to say every time.”

She grinned. _Oh, really?_ “Then keep telling me, I don’t get tired of hearing it.”

“Smart ass.” He tugged the chain, laughing when she stuttered a breath. “Maybe that’s why we work, the smart ass and the bad ass...” _Or maybe I am just one lucky son of a bitch…_ He wrapped another cuff around her left wrist and clipped the two together, taking the straps and walking to her headboard to tie them off on the legs of the bedframe. “What do you think?”

Rachel squirmed while her mouth went dry. “I think we fit,” she managed. _Now_ there’s _a choice of words, Rachel…_

Noah laughed low. “Oh, we sure fit, Rach, there’s no doubt about that.” He leaned down to her ear to murmur, “Though, I think there’s at least _one_ place I haven’t fit yet…” _And that’s definitely on the agenda this weekend…_

Rachel shuddered, eyes fluttering shut under a wave of dark desire. _Maybe I can convince my fathers to stay away longer?_ “Noah…”

He kissed her gently, licking a line down her neck to her breasts and laving her nipples. _Fuck, Rach, you feel and taste so fucking good…_ Locking his gaze on hers, he smiled and bit down on one, pulling on the chain.

“Noah!” Rachel arched up, tugging hard on the straps. _Oh, God…_ “You’re trying to kill me,” she gasped. “You _must_ be.”

Puck laughed again, plucking at the chain as he sat up again. “Oh, Rach, this is just foreplay.” He wrapped a cuff around her ankle. _Fucking_ hot _foreplay_ …“Besides, why would I want to kill you?” He rounded the foot of the bed to cuff her other ankle and returned to her side, sitting on the bed and cupping her face in his hand. _Like I’m ever fucking going to let you go?_ He leaned in and kissed her, withdrawing slightly to look into her eyes. “I love you, and you belong to me _now_ more than _ever_.”

_God yes…_ “Noah…” Rachel sighed and leaned up to catch his lips with hers. _I do…_ “I love you too, Noah, and I am, I’m all yours…”

He kissed her back, thrusting his tongue into her mouth and swallowing her moan. _Fuck yes, Rach…_ “You are, and I’m going to have every inch of you this weekend.”

Rachel moaned again, shivering. _That sounds amazing, yes, please…_ “Was this your plan all along?” she breathed.

“I’m adapting a bit right now,” he said, glancing around the room. _Oh, that’ll work_. He grabbed his black undershirt from the floor. “But I think this’ll work out well.” He folded the shirt in half and lowered it over her eyes.

_What in the --_ “Noah? What are you –”

He rolled his eyes. _She plays it well, but c’mon…_ “Really, Rach? You’re a smart girl, what do you _think_ I’m doing?” He tied the shirt off behind her head. “Perfect.”

She sighed, relaxing into the bed. _Yes, we are…_

“I love that,” Noah murmured, “Love watching you just let go.” _Makes me fucking insane_. He bit over her pulse point until she cried out, tracing his tongue down to her breasts to graze her nipples. “Do you have any idea how much it turns me on, knowing you trust me completely? Seeing, actually visibly seeing, you give yourself over to me?”

Rachel tossed her head on the pillow, pulling at her bonds. _Do you know how much it turns me on to be able to?_ “I – I think so,” she sighed. “Show me,” she whispered with a smile.

“Aren’t _you_ pushy today?” he smirked. _I don’t hate it…_ “Good thing I planned on it anyway.” He looked around the room, spotting matches by a candle on her windowsill. _Jackpot_. He crossed the room to retrieve them and lit the Body Wax candle.

Rachel’s brow furrowed as she heard the strike of the match. _Did he –_ She sniffed the air lightly, smelling gardenias and jasmine. _The Ecstasy Body Wax candle_ …

“Be right back, baby,” he said quietly, tracing his thumb over her lips. _If I’m using that candle, I can think of one more thing that might be fun…_

Rachel frowned quickly at the sound of her bedroom door opening. _Where is he going?_

Puck ran down the stairs, making a beeline for the kitchen. _She’s gotta be losing her shit right now, I almost want to take my time…_

Rachel squirmed, straining to hear his footsteps. _What is he doing?_

He ran back up the stairs with his bounty, setting the cup down on the nightstand and looking at the candle. _Playtime…_ “Burns fast.”

She lifted her head, turning towards his voice. _This is going to be insanely intense…_ “You’re…you’re supposed to blow it out before you use it,” she said breathily.

“You know all about blowing, don’t you?” he teased. _And I fucking love it_. He climbed onto the bed, straddling her. “Why don’t you show me?” He rubbed the head of his cock over her mouth, slipping between her lips when she gasped. _Fuck yeah_ …“Think I’m cooled off enough to handle a little more of that fucking wicked mouth of yours…”

_Oh, really?_ Rachel picked her head up off the pillow to take him deep, groaning and whimpering around his shaft. _I’m going to make it my mission to change that…_

Puck buried his hand in her hair, keeping her pressed against him and pumping his hips down at her. _Shit, shouldn’t have challenged you…_ “Trying to make me – oh, _fuck_ – trying to make me lose my shit, huh.”

Rachel grinned. “ _Mmmm_ …” She hummed low in her throat, the vibrations resonating around his cock. _Yes, yes, I am…_

He pulled out and blew out the candle. _If anyone could, it’s you, but…_ “Nice try, baby, but I’ve got _plans_ for you now…” Noah smoothed a hand down her body, twisting the chain taut around his finger.

_“Mmmm, Noah...”_ She arched up, head thrashing on the pillow while she clenched and unclenched her hands. _Love it…_ “You’re -- _ohhh_ \-- you’re making me crazy...”

“Just you wait,” he whispered by her ear. He dipped a finger into the melted massage oil, nodding in satisfaction. _Not too hot..._ Picking it up, he tipped it carefully over her stomach.

“Ah!” Rachel cried out, body bowing upward, straining against the straps. _Oh, God, it’s – mmm…_ “Oh, _Noah_...”

With a grin, he trailed a fingertip through the pooled oil, tracing patterns in her skin. _So fucking hot…_ “You’re all right,” he murmured.

She nodded, “Yes, yes I’m fine, please -- _Oh!”_ Rachel jerked violently upwards as he dribbled more oil carefully on the tops of her breasts. _Mmm_ …“Noah --” _This is crazy, I can’t -- I -- “Oh!”_ She jumped at the shock of cold on her nipples.

Puck traced the ice cube over her again, catching a peak between his teeth. _Surprise_ …“ _Mmmm_ , you _like_ that, don’t you?” he breathed against her skin.

Rachel nodded frantically, pussy throbbing with need. _So empty, I want --_ “Yes, _God_ , Noah...”

“It’s fucking amazing that I’m still finding out how fucking kinky you are.” He picked the candle up again, trailing wax across her collarbone and following immediately with the ice cube, laughing as the oil solidified under the chill. _I want to see..._ He yanked his shirt from her eyes, watching her blink slowly at the return of light.

Rachel swallowed, her gaze captured by his. _Why did he --_ “Noah?”

“I want to see your eyes, I want to watch you...” He quickly unclipped the clamps, tossing them aside and flicking her nipples. _I want to look in your eyes when you cum…_

_“Oh!”_ Rachel thrashed on the bed, whimpering as he sucked and nibbled. _Oh God, I feel so decadent…_ “They’re so --”

He encircled her areola with the last of the wax, chasing it with the ice cube as she groaned. _Yes, just like that, fuck..._ “Can I make you cum like this? I haven’t even _touched_ that hot little pussy of yours, and you look like you’re gonna lose your shit. _Are_ you?”

_“Noah,_ oh, God...you... _mmmmm_...” She writhed helplessly. _Please…_

“Cum for me,” he rasped, pinching both peaks hard and rolling them between his fingers. _Fuck, yes, Rach…_ “Cum.”

_“Noah!”_ Rachel screamed, bucking against the bed and pulling hard on the straps. _Yes, God, I can’t --_ “Oh, Noah, _please_ ,” she whimpered. “So empty...”

He smirked and grabbed the dildo, slipping the head of it inside her. “Better?” _Crotchless underwear, she_ really _wants to fucking kill me_...

Rachel’s eyes fell shut, hips thrusting towards his hand. _Yes – no – please --_ “Noah, oh, God, _please_...I need -- I want --”

Deliberately keeping all but the barest tip of the dildo from her, Noah shuddered, his cock painfully erect. “I know,” he managed. Fuck, _I know, I want you so_ fucking _badly_ …“Not yet, baby, I want more, can you give me a little more?”

“I -- _God_ , Noah, I don’t know...” she gasped, laughing and moaning. _More? I’m already out of my mind…_ “This is -- I --”

He climbed onto the bed, straddling her face again but turning towards the foot of the bed. _You’re not getting away with that…_ “You _can_ , Rach, I know you can. And you _will.”_ Puck pressed the head of his shaft to her lips, sliding inside and lowering to hands and knees over her body. _All fucking mine, every last bit of you…_ He carefully pushed further into her mouth while pushing the dildo further into her pussy.

_“Ummmmfffff!”_ Rachel arched desperately, crying out around his shaft and yanking hard on her bonds, shaking the bed as she struggled. _Oh God, I’m going to die, he’s going to kill me, I can’t possibly live through this…_

“Oh, _fuck_ , Rach, you're... _unhhh_...” Noah groaned, feeling the dildo pushing back against his hand. _“Fuck,_ you’re forcing the dildo out, Rach, you’re so --” _Fuck this, I need --_ He pulled out of her mouth abruptly, removing the dildo and spinning around to thrust his cock inside her instead. “Fuck, _yes_ , God, you’re so _fucking_ tight, _fuck, Rach...”_

“Oh, _Noah_ , please, don’t -- don’t _tease_ me anymore,” she choked out. _Please, Noah, God…_ “I can’t -- I want --” She twisted her hands in the straps, fingers tangling in fabric.

He rolled his hips against her, his mouth falling open on a moan. _Shit, I can’t – I just want to --_ “You feel _so fucking good_ , Rach, _fuck_...” He eased out slowly and slammed back in, her cry echoing his own. “Love you,” he ground out, leaning down to kiss her roughtly. “Love you _so fucking much...”_ He withdrew slowly again, inching back in. _Pace yourself, Puckerman, come on…_ “Fuck, Rach...”

Rachel sighed brokenly, twitching her hips to get closer. _God, yes…_ “Please, Noah, _please_...I love you, I want you so badly...”

Her core closed around him like a fist, drawing a guttural moan from his throat. “Love you, damn it, love you so much, want this to be -- _fuck_ , Rach, I just want this to be perfect for you,” he growled, burying his hands in her hair. _Slow down, Puckerman, goddamn it..._

“It _is_ , Noah, it’s perfect because it’s _you,”_ she breathed, lifting her head to kiss him deeply. _Don’t you know that? “Please...”_

_Fuck it_. He drove his hips fiercely into hers, setting a brutal rhythm as he bit down on her pulse point, licking his way down to nip at the crook of her neck. _It’s perfect because it’s_ you _, Rach…_ He pounded into her over and over. “Love you, so _fucking_ much, _all fucking mine_...” His orgasm clawed its way through him. “I’m gonna cum, Rach, cum for me, I want -- I need to feel you cum...”

_“Yes,_ Noah, _mmmm, yes_....love you, _so much_ , I --” She moaned, head falling back against the pillow as she panted for air. _Anything, whatever you want…“Noah...”_

Noah tilted his hips slightly, the head of his cock pressing hard at her G-spot with every move inside her. _God, yes, just like that…“Cum,”_ he choked out, “cum for me, Rach... _fuck yes_...love you...”

_“Noah!”_ Rachel let out a long low moan as her inner muscles clenched and rippled around him. _This_ is _perfect..._ “Oh God, I...” Her eyes fell shut, pressure building in her head, her frantic heartbeat echoing in her ears.

_“Fuck yes,_ Rach, fuck...” He groaned, pulsing his seed out inside her, his mouth finding hers and plundering greedily. “Love you,” he panted against her lips, reaching up to unwrap her wrists. “Love you _so_ goddamn _much.”_

Rachel wrapped her arms around his neck, dragging him down to lay against her. “Love you,” she managed, shuddering beneath him.

He let himself fall limp atop her, catching his breath, and chuckled. “I feel the wax on you, probably getting stuck on me right now.”

“You’ll smell like flowers, there are worse things. We’ll shower.” Rachel closed her eyes, heart rate slowing in degrees.

“That implies I’m gonna be able to move sometime today,” he countered. _Why the fuck would I want to do that?_ “Not sure that’s on the agenda, baby, you might have to get used to me.”

“Works for me,” she teased, “so long as you shift off my diaphragm. I can’t manage a deep breath.”

_Damn it…_ He withdrew with a groan, rolling to the side with a hoarse laugh. “Rather take your breath in better ways,” he rasped. _And I plan on it…there’s a whole lot of weekend ahead of us, baby…_ He drew her to his chest and pressed a kiss to her lips. “Love you. _Damn,_ I think I actually _like_ saying that.”

She grinned, turning her body as best she could. _Damn it, my ankles…_ “Love you too, Noah.” Rachel sighed and arched against him, arms still locked around his neck. “Think I can get my legs back yet?”

“Nu-uh. Too far,” he complained, nuzzling her neck. _And not fucking the shit out of you immediately took a hell of a lot out of me…So fucking tough to hold back with you..._ “Already moved far enough.”

Rachel giggled, stroking his cheek. _I wore out the sex god of McKinley…_ “I’ll do it, let me up.”

“No. Don’t wanna.” He buried his face in her hair, shaking his head. _You feel too fucking good._

_I want to curl up on you, damn it..._ “Noah,” she whined. “Come on, _please?”_

He lifted his head with a smirk. _Now_ there’s _an idea…_ “Hmm... _come on_...no parents...shower...didn’t know you would be into that but okay, maybe later.”

Rachel blushed furiously. “Noah!” _Does he – is he serious?_

He dropped a kiss on her head, grinning lazily down at her. _You’re fucking in for it when I get feeling back in my legs…_ “Love you.”

She shook her head, kissing his collarbone. _A whole weekend of this sounds like heaven…_ “I love you too.”

***

**A.N.** : There we have it, Puck’s declaration of love! :) (And a prompt fill from the Glee!Kink Meme where Puck finds Rachel's secret stash of sex toys...) These two took me on quite the ride – my apologies to angidsigns and wildchild111, but I promise, what I told you will come to pass, just a bit later than originally envisioned. The ILY kept moving and changing! I hope you enjoyed…and um, if you did, could you maybe leave a comment? “OMG” and “<3” are perfectly acceptable… ;) Hope this was worth the wait...


	27. Sweet Like Honey, Part 21 of “The Games They Play”, Puck/Rachel, NC-17

**Title** : Sweet Like Honey, Part 21 of “The Games They Play”  
 **Pairing,Character(s):** Puck/Rachel  
 **Rating** : NC-17  
 **Word Count** : 4136  
 **Spoilers** : Through ‘Sectionals’.  
 **Summary** : Refuel, round two, and off to bed with them…  
  
***  
  
“Noah? Was that –” Rachel frowned as the noise caught her ear again, flexing her still-bound ankles. _That really sounds like --_ “Is that your stomach?” She moved her hand down to rest on his abdomen. “That _is_ you, we should fix that. Let me up,” she insisted. “Come _on_ , silly, let me up.”  
  
Noah wrapped his arms tighter around her. “I’m fine, Rach, just – ” He raised a brow. _And I heard_ that. “ _That_ wasn’t me.”  
  
Rachel flushed, lifting her chin. “Fine, I won’t impugn your manhood. I require refueling, if you intend anything akin to a repeat performance.” _Considering how absolutely overwhelming that just was, I am not ashamed to admit I need sustenance._  
  
He kissed her temple, releasing her. “See, okay, now _that’s_ motivation.” He stretched, smirking when her eyes tracked the motion through his body. _And you want another round as much as I do.  
_  
Rachel moaned as she sat up, reaching her arms above her head , wax flecking off her body. _Two can play that game, Noah, and I have two reasons why I win…_ She fought the smirk as she glanced at him sidelong, watching his eyes turn molten as they raked over her.  
  
Puck tangled a hand in her hair, dragging her back down for a quick kiss before launching himself up. He flipped over quickly to press a hand to Rachel’s stomach, holding her down against the bed as he swiped his tongue over her slit, nipping at her clit. _So fucking sweet_ …  
  
She groaned, grabbing the back of his head to keep him against her. “ _Mmmm_ , Noah…”  
  
He slowly sucked her clit, a low hum of pleasure rumbling through him. _While you can’t get away…_ He sank a finger inside her slowly, sliding it up the front wall of her channel to rub her G-spot gently.  
  
Rachel squirmed, hands clenching on him. “Noah, you’re making me crazy again,” she murmured breathlessly. _And I don’t know if I can survive any more…_  
  
“That’s the whole _point_ , baby, haven’t you figured that out yet?” He added another finger, keeping his strokes deliberate and teasing. “I fucking _love_ making you crazy, I love how responsive you are…” He increased the pressure inside her by a degree, licking deliberately, and laughed when she ground down against the mattress to increase the pressure herself. _Love how fucking_ free _you are with me…_ He nipped at her again, curling his fingers and tracing circles against her G-spot.  
  
“Noah… _mmm_ …” She rolled her hips under him. _I’m an addict, I think…_ “Please, I –”  
  
Puck drew her clit tightly into his mouth, sucking hard and adding another finger, pumping them in and out of her quickly. _All fucking mine…_ He purposefully scraped his nails on her front wall, moving faster when he heard her soft cry.  
  
“N- _Noah_ , I’m – you’re –” Rachel closed her eyes and pressed her head back against the pillow, hands on his head pushing him into her body. _Take me, have me…_ “ _Please_ ,” she panted.  
  
He bit down on the nub of nerves, groaning around it when he felt her inner muscles tighten. _Fuck yeah…_ Puck withdrew completely, breathing raggedly. “So, food?” He watched her face go red and smiled. _Gotcha_.  
  
“You are just _evil_ ,” she gasped out, pushing up to lean on her elbows and glare at him. _You could write a book on orgasm denial, Noah_. “Fine, food, but you’d _better_ finish what you started, or as you can see, _I_ will!”  
  
 _Yeah, no shit!_ Twisting her onto her side, Puck gave each ass cheek an open-handed stinging slap. “And what the hell is up with that anyway, _huh?_ You really had me fucking fooled, where the hell did those toys come from?”  
  
Rachel blushed, grabbing the comforter to  anchor herself and stay twisted away from him. _I_ knew _he’d ask_ …She licked her lips. “I…I’ve been slowly collecting for the past two years.” She swallowed, adding in a rush, “Though I must admit the majority were purchased in the last _month_.” She bit her lip and focused on breathing evenly.  
  
Puck said nothing, grinding his teeth as he unwrapped her ankles. He crawled back up her body to hover a hairsbreadth from her lips. “ _Good_ , ‘cause I intend to use them all on you this weekend.” _Multiple times_. He closed the gap between them, kissing her roughly, taking advantage of her moan to shove his tongue into her mouth. _Because the thought you bought them with anyone other than me in mind makes me fucking insane, and I’m gonna make damn sure that you'll never think of anyone_ but _me when you use them from now on_...  
  
Rachel wrapped her arms around him, anchoring herself to him while her tongue lashed at his. _This is more than I ever dreamed of when I bought them, more than I ever dreamed at all…  
_  
With a low growl, Noah tore his mouth from hers, shuddering. “Food. _Now_.” He launched himself up and off of her bed, reaching a hand back to haul Rachel up as well. _But I have to ask..._ He yanked her up so she stumbled into his body and hooked his arm around her waist to keep her there. “I just have to know one thing.”  
  
Heart pounding erratically, she nodded. “Okay.” _I feel like I’m in trouble again._  
  
Dropping her hand, he grabbed her rear roughly. “Have you ever had anything besides my finger in your ass, Rachel?”  
  
 _Oh my God._ A rush of wetness to her core weakened her knees, cheeks burning as she shook her head. “ _No_ , Noah…I – I just – I couldn’t – ”  
  
“ _Good_.” He nipped her lower lip quickly. _Mine first, then_. He slapped her ass again, reclaiming her lips and walking her towards the door. “I wouldn’t want it any other way,” he growled, catching her carotid artery between his teeth while he dipped his hand between her cheeks to brush her rear entrance. “And I _do_ want it.”  
  
Rachel shivered, knees buckling for a split second. _And yet again,_ _I’m in the kind of trouble I want_. She smiled demurely at him, eyes sparkling with anticipation.  
  
 _Fucking unreal._ He plundered her mouth again, the hand at her waist snagging her hair as the other dipped into her wet center to trace backwards. His hands tightened, hips thrusting towards her. _Fuck_. He shoved her away, slapping her ass hard. “ _Damn_ , Rach, I swear I could spend all _fucking_ day just buried inside you _every fucking way_. We damn well _better_ refuel.” He ran his fingers up her sides, grinning when she squealed. “Move it,” he directed.  
  
Rachel jumped, zigzagging away from his fingers towards the stairs. “Noah!” _I love this, I love this carefree, teasing, laughing Noah…_ She ran downstairs, squeaking when she realized the shades were open in the living room. _Oh my God, the lights! They’re on the timer!_ She slapped at the wall, the house going dark, moonlight and streetlamps glowing low through the windows.  
  
Puck stalked down the stairs, a wide smile on his face  while watching how her breasts swung while she ran. _So fucking sexy, you don’t even know_ …He laughed at Rachel’s giggle and she bolted for the kitchen.  
  
Rachel slid to the floor in front of the fridge, laughing giddily in the low light from the stove hood's lamp. “That was –“ she gasped, “so fun.” _I don’t know that I’ve laughed so hard in a long time…_ Oh _. That was last weekend._ She grinned and shook her head. _Life changes so swiftly._  
  
Puck slid down next to her, pecking her lips quickly before resting his head back against the cool stainless steel. _I love your laugh._ “I enjoyed watching you run,” he murmured suggestively.  
  
She swatted at him, flushing again. _“Noah!”_  
  
He ducked his head to catch her pointer finger in his teeth, licking and sucking it into his mouth. _You love it, like I love you._ As she leaned closer, he released it, claiming a kiss instead. _And I do love you so fucking much._ Pulling back, Puck smiled against her lips. “So what’s in the fridge?”  
  
Rachel groaned, reaching behind her to open the door. _And you say_ I’m _a tease?_ “We should still have dumplings from takeout this week, oh, or Daddy’s sweet and sour pork.”  
  
“Sweet and sour pork? Are you serious?” _Just when I think it can't get better_... Puck peered behind her to scan the contents of the fridge.  
  
Rachel frowned quickly. “Yes, Daddy loves his pork – barbeque, in his Chinese, sausages –" _Rachel!_ " And don’t you say it, I see it in your eyes!”  
  
Puck held his hands up in surrender. “Dunno what you mean.” _Okay, I_ do, _but not about your dads...  
_  
“Sure.” Rachel rolled her eyes and turned, grabbing the white take-out containers from the shelf, along with two sets of chopsticks. _Let it go, Rachel , no harm giving him the benefit of the doubt._  
  
“Just gimme a fork, Rach, I don’t mess with those things unless they’re in a chick’s hair.” Puck sat up, glancing around to get his bearings for the cutlery drawer. _The Puckerone is a master of_ poking _, not_ grabbing _..._ _Well, okay, there’s_ some _grabbing involved..._ _  
_  
“Noah, if you can play the guitar, you can use chopsticks, I assure you.” _And since I don't wear my hair like that, you better not mess with them any other way than this!_ Rachel grabbed his hand, holding it open to place the chopsticks in his palm. “Here, tuck one in your thumb,” she curled the digit around the wood, placing the other in between his middle and pointer fingers, “and the other is like you write, or, in your case, simple finger picking. Fine motor control, which you have.” _You most_ definitely _do, I know what those fingers are capable of_. She relinquished her grip, handing him the sweet and sour pork container. “Give it a try, Noah, I think you’ll be surprised.”  
  
Puck raised a brow at her. _Really, that easy?_ He dipped the chopsticks in moving his middle finger minutely. “Dude, that worked!” He extracted his quarry, chewing triumphantly. _Badass, Puckerman, now you even look cultured and shit.  
_  
Rachel grinned, popping another cold steamed dumpling into her mouth. _Told you so_. She blew him a quick kiss as she chewed.  
  
“You know, I never asked or noticed – do you eat pork? And do you mind that I do?” Puck chewed slowly, brow slightly creased in concern. _You really are a sucky Jew, Puckerman, good thing you made it into those panties…_  
  
“That’s so sweet of you to ask, Noah.” Rachel beamed. _How lovely that you’re concerned about it!_ “Yes, I do, Dad was never that strict about it, it’s just not my usual. But, every so often I steal a bite of Daddy’s dinner, if that’s what you’re wondering. That's why he left his leftovers for me.”  
  
He captured a piece of pork between his chopsticks, lifting it carefully and moving it towards her. _I got this_.  
  
Rachel snaked her tongue out slowly, her gaze going heavy-lidded and sultry. _Mmmm, I can be a tease too...  
_  
 _Holy fuck._ Puck’s fingers faltered for a second, the cold, sticky pork dropping to skim down Rachel’s chest before he caught it again at her bra. “ _Damn it, Rach_ , you can’t _look_ at me like that, _shit_.” He reached around the fridge to drop it in the garbage, leaning in to lick the sauce from her chest. _Dude, you lost your shit over a look, you’re fucking_ done _for._ __

  
“Mmmm,” Rachel sighed, stroking the back of his neck as she shifted. _That feels lovely_.  
  
Puck glanced up, groaning at the look in her eyes, and stuck the chopsticks into the container before setting it aside. _If I get to see that all the time? Who gives a shit?_ He wrapped his hands around her waist to slide her closer, licking at her skin, up the line of her neck to devour her lips. _So fucking gorgeous._ He pulled back with a half-smile, reaching down to retrieve a chopstick and trace a pattern into her collarbone, licking the sauce from her skin again. _And so damned sweet._  
  
Rachel shivered and reached behind her to unhook the demi-bra, shrugging it off quickly. _Mmm, more…_  
  
“Presumptuous of you,” he murmured, nipping at her skin. _You want me so bad, fucking makes me crazy…_  
  
“Big word,” she breathed, tossing the garment aside. _You’re not_ complaining.  
  
He traced a saucy pattern down to her nipple, tongue trailing along behind as she jerked and whimpered. _Oh, I think this has potential_ …He reached up to open the fridge, peeking in. _Oh, yeah, this is gonna be fun_. He opened the produce drawer, piling containers next to him, and grabbing one jar with a grin. _Oh, a_ lot _of fun_.  
  
Rachel frowned. _What, is he grocery shopping?_ “Noah, what are you –”  
  
He picked up a blueberry, squeezing it at the last second to let the juice drip down her body before popping it into her mouth. _Like that kind of fun._ “Get it now?” he rasped, the hot rasp of his tongue following the path.  
  
“Oh, _Noah_ … _yes_ …” She writhed against him, her hands locking on his shoulders. _Tile floor, I can clean it…_  
  
He placed a blackberry in his teeth, leaning in so she bit the other half off, and traced his half down to circle her breast, sucking the berry and her nipple into his mouth. _Tart, hot and sweet, nothing fucking better…_  
  
“Noah!” Rachel arched back, hands moving to the back of his head to keep him on her. _You horrid, delicious tease…_ “Oh, you feel so – _mmm_ …”  
  
Noah switched his attention to her other breast, a raspberry in his lips this time. _You’ve got another…_  
  
The cold juice of the fruit brought goosebumps to Rachel’s skin, the unexpected patterns across her body making her jumpy. “Feels so good,” she managed, fingertips imprinting themselves on his scalp. _I love this, I love you…_  
  
He sat up away from her, pulling the last container and the jar over to himself. “It’s gonna get better.” _I guarantee it is._ Puck smirked, dipping the strawberry into the chocolate sauce and lifting it to her lips.  
  
Rachel took a bite, lips curving in a smile at the sweet combined with the dark of the chocolate. _I love that taste, that juicy burst of sweet with the cold chocolate…_ She licked her lips, gathering stray sauce from the corners of her lips. “My favorite.”  
  
Noah dunked another, and instead of raising it to her lips, he used it to tip the peaks of her breasts with chocolate, drawing a line from one to the other before skimming up to her lips. _Only thing better than just chocolate…_ He wiped a bit of chocolate onto her lips, licking them clean before letting her bite the fruit itself. When he pulled the stem away, he leaned in to kiss her, lips slanting over hers and pinning her against the refrigerator door. _Is chocolate and_ you _, Rach…_ “Mmm, tasty,” he offered hoarsely, withdrawing from her mouth to suck the chocolate from her nipple, tongue lapping at the line to the other before drawing that nipple in.  
  
“Noah,” Rachel moaned, a hand to the back of his head locking him in place while the other snaked between them, finding his cock and squeezing. _I don’t know how much of this I can take…_  
  
Panting, Puck released her, taking a quick lick at each nipple before sliding her to the floor. _I think I’ve found my dessert._  
  
Rachel jerked at the shock of cold before settling back. _Is he really --_ “Noah, what are you –“  
  
He grabbed the jar of chocolate sauce, dipping a finger in it and tracing it over her lips. “Show me where you want me,” he rasped. _I want to watch you, to push you a little more…_ Noah claimed her mouth roughly, nipping and sucking the chocolate off her. “Show me,” he urged.  
  
Rachel took a shuddering breath, tentatively swiping at the chocolate. _This is so – it’s too --_ “I – I don’t know if – ”  
  
 _“Show me.”_ Puck’s eyes were demanding, unrelenting. _I want you to._  
  
 _This, it’s him challenging you that makes you love him even more…_ Swallowing hard, Rachel drew a line down her body, stopping at the edge of her thong and garter belt.  
  
Puck followed the path, nipping and sucking along the way. “That’s it?” he challenged when he reached the waistband. “Or should I get these off you first?” _I want to see what you do…_ Hooking his fingers into the elastic, he dragged both the thong and the garter belt down, slipping her hose down with it. “Give you an open canvas,” he added with a grin. When she lay totally nude, he smirked up her body at her. “So, how about _now?”_  
  
Rachel blew out a breath, dipping her finger in the jar again. _We’re going to have to buy a new jar…_ She kept her eyes locked on his as she dabbed chocolate onto her clit, a small whimper escaping her at the chill, and she painted the rest onto her nether lips.  
  
“Now _that’s_ what I was hoping to see,” he grinned, lowering to slowly clean off each side of her entrance. _‘Cause that’s where I want to be…_ He darted his tongue inside her, growling at her sigh, and licked upwards to suck her clit into his mouth, sliding three fingers inside her just as he had on her bed. “You told me to finish what I started, right?” he breathed against her.  
  
"Yes, please," she bit out, planting her feet on the tile to lift up towards him. _You’re driving me mad…_ " _Please_ , Noah..."  
  
He twisted his fingers slowly, laving her clit in whisper-soft strokes. "Mmm, no more chocolate, Rach, looks like I'm done here." _You think it’s going to be easy?_  
  
 _Oh, you are horrible!_ " _No!_ Noah, you can't just -- "  
  
He crawled up her body, nipping her skin along the way, until his lips hovered above hers, his gaze searing her. _Oh, really? I_ can’t? "I can do whatever I want, you're mine." His low dark tone sent a chill up Rachel's spine, her body undulating against him.  
  
 _Damn you…_ "Noah, _please_..."  
  
"Show me, where do you want me, Rachel?" He smirked in challenge. _Just do it, you know you want to…_  
  
Rachel inhaled sharply, brows furrowed in frustration. _You are evil, and you know it._ "Damn it, Noah!"  
  
" _Mmm_ , I even have you _cursing_ , you must be pretty annoyed." _Just how I want you._ He grinned, sliding the jar towards her again. "Oops."  
  
"What if I upended the entire jar on myself, would that be sufficient?" _Maybe at the least it would cool me off!_ She turned to press her cheek to the cold tile.  
  
He quirked a brow at her. _You’re that frantic already?_ "Depends on where, and that jar is nearly empty..."  
  
 _"Ooo!"_ Annoyed, Rachel dipped her finger into the chocolate again, taking a solid swipe at in before moving her hand between them. _You’re just_ evil! The back of her knuckles grazed his erection and her eyes flashed triumphantly at his groan. _Ha, et tu_...  
  
Puck followed her hand down, his cock weeping precum. _Damn, can’t forget she knows how to get to me too_. His eyes greedily tracked her finger to her clit, his tongue lapping the chocolate in one long lick. _But I’m still the fucking man, she’s all fucking mine._ "All gone again," he rasped.  
  
"Noah!" Rachel tossed her head frantically, her pussy dripping with her juices. _I can’t even – you just make me --_ "Please, can't you just --"  
  
He looked up at her silently, the smirk on his face her answer. _You’re gonna sweat for every drop of this orgasm, Rachel…_  
  
 _"Evil,_ I say again." _You know what?_ _You want it, you got it_...Rachel started to rub her clit, heedless of the chocolate. " _Mmmmmm_..." She arched up into her hand, laughing inside when she heard his growl.  
  
 _Oh, so that's how're you're getting around it_? Puck lowered his head, licking alongside her finger. _You can't make you crazier than_ I _can_...He bit lightly at her clit, sending her hips up off the floor, and sucked her finger into his mouth. "Just your clit, Rach?" he murmured around the captive digit.  
  
Rachel groaned, gasping as he sucked harder. " _Noah_ \--" _Anything, everything…_  
  
He released her finger, nipping the last of the chocolate off her fingertip. "You thought you could get over on me? _Tsk, tsk_ , baby, never underestimate me...Get off on me, sure, but _over?_ Not happening." _I know you, I read you, don’t you forget it._  
  
She whimpered, shuddering. _Damn it, Noah, I just want to --_ "Noah, I'm going to lose my _mind,"_ she pleaded.  
  
"That's the entire point." His smile gleamed in the low light from the stovetop lamp as he looked up at her. _You think I don’t know?_ "I like you out of your head, especially when it's out of your head because of me..." _Turnabout is fair play, right? That's the saying?_ "So what do you want me to do, _hmm?"_  
  
Me, _damn it!_ She blew out a breath and leaned up on her elbows, eyeing him. _You think you're so smart,_ _Noah?_ Pushing herself to her feet, she flung open the spice cabinet next to the stove, extracting her own jar with a smirk.  
  
Puck sat up as she stood, frowning. _What the fuck is she doing?_ He watched warily, leaning back against the cold stainless steel again. _Wait, she wouldn't_ \--  
  
 _We’re almost out of chocolate? Fine._ Rachel unscrewed the cap, removing the honey dipper and dragging it down her body, swirling it around her nipples and swiping it through her folds, circling her entrance deliberately while his eyes tracked her every motion. _Try this, then._ "How about _now_ , Noah?" she breathed hotly.  
  
 _Motherfucking shit._ He launched himself at her, grabbing her by the waist roughly to hold her still while he attacked her breasts, moving her with his body until her back hit the counter. _Perfect_. _So_ fucking _perfect…_ He hoisted her onto the marble countertop, growling when she shivered.  
  
 _You may have miscalculated again, Rachel_...She groaned, grasping at his head and shoulders. "Oh, _mmm_ , God, _Noah_..." She twitched and squirmed, electric shocks of pleasure piercing her.  
  
He shoved her back towards the cabinet, tongue skimming down her body as he angled her core towards the edge of the counter. _That’s what I fucking thought._ "You asked for it," he managed, lowering his head.  
  
"Noah!" Rachel cried out, groping for something to hold on to as he buried his face in her pussy, licking, nipping and sucking. _Definite – oh God – need –_ "Oh, Noah, _please_..." A low moan tore from her throat, his tongue circling her clit heating her blood.  
  
Puck growled against her, dipping and tasting to chase the streaks of honey. " _Fuck_ , I can't tell who's sweeter, _you_ or the _bees_..." _But I think it’s you…_  
  
"Noah, _please!"_ Rachel tossed her head restlessly, hitting the cabinets as she flailed. "Please, I _can't_ \-- you _win_. " _I think I’m going to die if you don’t fill me…_ "I want you so badly..."  _ _

" _You_ started with the honey, Rach, _I'm_ just following the trail..." He slipped his tongue inside her, curling his tongue into her G-spot, rasping it back and forth. _Okay, maybe there’s some creative license…_ __

_"Damn it, Noah, fuck me!"_ she begged, shoving her pussy towards him. " _Please_ , I can’t –"

He dragged her down violently, ramming deep with a hoarse shout. “ _Shit_ , Rach, that’s the fucking _sexiest_ thing I’ve ever _fucking_ heard,” he rasped, claiming her lips in a brutal kiss. _Mine, all fucking mine, you fucking love it…_ “ _Unhhh_ , yeah…” Puck buried his cock to the hilt over and over, swallowing her moans in exchange for the wet slapping of their bodies. 

Rachel lunged upwards, arms clutching at him desperately. _Please, I want you to – I_ need _to –_ Writhing and struggling to get closer, she whimpered into his mouth.

_Fuck, Rach_ …He shuddered against her, tilting his hips and sliding her down to angle himself into her precisely. _You’re so fucking – I can feel you so fucking_ tight – “Fuck, _yes_ , Rach…” Puck tangled his hand in her hair and pounded into her hard, groaning. Tearing his lips away, he dragged them to her ear. “ _Cum_ ,” he breathed.

_“Noah!”_ She screamed his name on a soaring note, arching fiercely into his body as her core contracted around him. _Yes, please, don’t stop –_ __

“ _Fuck,_ Rach...Love you,” he panted, groaning as he spent himself inside her. _So fucking good, just like this…_ He bit down roughly on her neck, jerking his hips again and again.

“ _Ah_ ….oh, _Noah_ …” She shuddered hard one more time, subsiding to pant into his shoulder. _Better cardio than the elliptical any day…_ “I love you too.” She kissed his sweaty, sticky skin. “And we need a shower.”  
  
*** 

**A.N.** : There you go, my lovelies, they’re off to bed now. Saturday morning and Saturday night still ahead of us! More prompt fills! More kink! Now feed the muses – review! ;)


	28. Concentration, Part 22 of “The Games They Play”, Puck/Rachel, NC-17

**Title** : Concentration, Part 22 of “The Games They Play”  
 **Pairing,Character(s)** : Puck/Rachel  
 **Rating** : NC-17  
 **Word Count** : 3831  
 **Spoilers** : Through ‘Sectionals’.  
 **Summary** : Saturday morning…

***

Sunlight streamed lazily through the shades, the faintest rosy glow easing Noah from sleep. He blinked slowly, getting his bearings. _Rach_...He inhaled deeply, the smell of her hair making him smile. _Mmmm_...He buried his face a little deeper into her silky brunette locks, his arms around her waist as they spooned. _We must've passed the fuck out after the shower._ He stroked the skin of her stomach lightly, pressing a kiss to her head while he shifted slightly, his body responding to her nearness. Noah trailed his lips from her hair to her ear, skimming down her neck.

Rachel sighed, shifting back into the warmth surrounding her, desire a slow burn as she slowly drifted up from sleep. _Mmmm, what a way to wake up..._ "Noah?"

"Shh," he murmured in her ear. _That would've lasted longer under the Tylenol PM..._ He nipped lightly at her earlobe, licking a heated trail down her neck to kiss her collarbone and roll her towards him. He leaned back up to catch her lips with his sweetly. "Good morning."

"Mmm...Noah," she repeated, letting a long sigh slip from her lips. She reached her arms around his neck, pulling him back down. _You got that right..._ "Good morning," she whispered against his mouth, kissing him leisurely. She grinned as she felt a familiar hardness against her thigh. She pulled back a breath to look down with a smirk. "And good morning to _you_ too," she teased, eyebrows lifting suggestively. _It_ is _morning..._

"Can you blame me?" He leaned up on his elbow and ran his other hand through her hair, grabbing a fistful and tugging until he heard her breath catch. _I've been addicted to you longer than I want to admit..._ He lowered his head to slant his mouth over hers, tongues tangling.

Rachel sighed into his kiss, running her hands up his back to cup his head. _I feel like...like Cinderella...So this is love, hmm mmm mmm mmm..._ She lifted herself against him, twining her leg with his to urge him closer.

He gently disengaged his lips. _Not this time, this is gonna be --_ "Let me," he whispered. "Just enjoy."

She subsided with a low hum of pleasure. _Yet another side of you, so ..._ "All yours, Noah," she offered. _So_ giving, _so_ loving...

"I love you," he said quietly, eyes locking with hers. _I hope you know that._ "I really do."

"Oh, Noah." Rachel swallowed against the unexpected tears in her eyes. _I will never tire of hearing that._ "I love you, so much." She laid her hand on his cheek. "More than I could say or even sing."

He grinned. _More than you could sing?_ "From Rachel Berry, that should be impossible."

She met his gaze steadily, her heart shining in hers. _As I said._ "I know."

Fuck, _Rach_ …He kept his eyes open and locked on her as he lowered his head to kiss her, lips plucking gently at hers. _You fucking tear me apart._

Rachel shuddered and rippled under him, hand tracing from his cheek to the back of his neck, holding him in place. _Oh, Noah_ …She moaned, eyes fluttering shut at the melting feeling inside her. _There’s – I feel so_ …loved.

Noah groaned, hands clenching against her as the urge to take -- to _have_ \-- surged violently through him. He tore his mouth from hers, panting, and buried his face in her hair. “You make me crazy.” _And now I want to make you as crazy as you make me._ He nipped a trail down her neck, tracing around to lick patterns around her nipple.

“Mmmm, Noah…” She tightened her grip on him reflexively, heat pooling low and deep. _Don’t stop...You feel so...so good..._

He growled, pinching her other nipple. _I want you begging._ He let a hand drift down from her waist to her thigh, snaking between them to find and pinch her clit.

_“Ah!”_ She arched into his hand, muscles straining. _Oh, God, I feel so empty_ …“Noah,” she pleaded.

“Shhh,” he repeated. “Let me.” He traced wispy patterns over her clit as he lapped at her. _Let me make you crazy, let me make you fucking come undone..._ “Everything...every _inch_ of you tastes so _fucking_ sweet,” he murmured, nipping at the underside of her breast. Noah pressed an open-mouthed kiss over her nipple, hot and wet but no suction.

“Noah, _please_ …” Rachel held him in place, whimpering. _That felt so good...just almost..._ “I – you can’t –”

He grinned against her, tongue tracing circles around the taut peak. _Nice try though, baby_ …He caught the drawn bow between his lips briefly before disengaging to move to her other breast. _But you can't stop me if I don't want you to..._ Noah smirked up at her as he licked and mouthed her nipple. “I can do whatever I want, remember?”

Rachel groaned, hands squeezing frantically at his shoulders. “I – oh, _God_ – I know, but – _mmm, Noah…”_

He reached a hand behind him to pluck her hands from his shoulders, hauling them above her head and trapping them by the wrists. _My show, my pace..._ He nipped at her ear. _“Let me,”_ he repeated, increasing the pressure over her clit minutely, rubbing soft lazy loops. “I want to watch you fall apart.”

“Oh, _God_ , Noah,” Rachel burst out, “you _will_ , I can’t – this is – _love you_ …” _I’m losing my mind…_

He slipped a finger inside her then, eyes flashing with satisfaction at the ripple through her body. _All mine, and she even fucking loves me..._ “Fuck _yeah, Rach,_ yes…just like that…”

The burn in her blood turned to a boil, her hips twitching towards his hand. _Oh, I can't -- please, I --_ “Noah…I – I just want you _so much_ …”

“You’ll _have_ me, I _promise_ , just let me do this,” he whispered, another open-mouthed kiss to the puckered peak under his lips. _Let me unravel you at the seams..._ He trailed his lips across the swell of her breast, nipping at the underside on his way to the curve of her stomach. “Don’t you move,” he admonished as he released her wrists. “Well, you can _squirm_ , but don’t _touch.”_

She laughed breathlessly, jumping at each brush of his lips to her skin. _Just kill me now..._

He smoothed a hand over her abdomen, fingers curling around her waist as the finger inside her was joined by another, moving slowly in and out. _Fucking dripping wet, I fucking love it..._

_“Ah!”_ Rachel clenched her fists, heels digging into the bed. _I'm about to burst into flames..._ “Noah, _please_ , I – ”

He curled his fingers upwards, stroking her G-spot gently and kissing a trail down her body towards her core. _I'm not letting you get off that easily, Rach..._

“Oh, Noah, _please...please_ …” She shivered, the feel of his mouth against the soft skin above her mound sending bolts of pleasure through her. _He's determined to drive me to the edge of sanity, and he's succeeding..._ Her nails dug into her palms as she squirmed. “I want – I need – I _need_ you, Noah, I need you...need you inside me... _please_ …”

He licked lightly at her clit, grinning unrepentantly. _Look at you, all sweaty and frantic...I fucking love it..._ “I’m killing _myself_ too, baby, you’re just too fucking good not to savor every once in a while…”

She moaned, arching into him. _I can’t – he feels – I’m going to –_ “Noah, _please_ , I… _God_ , you feel so – ” _I can’t even process, there’s just too much to feel…_ “I can’t take it…”

_You can't, huh?_ He laughed. “Now that’s the _wrong_ thing to say – now I’m gonna _make_ you…” He lowered his head and sucked her clit gently into his mouth, twisting another finger inside her.

_“Noah!”_ Rachel’s body bowed up fiercely as need fisted in her. _I'm about to have a heart attack, I'm certain of it..._ “Oh _God_ , you’re going to make me – ”

He groaned, feeling her inner muscles clench around his fingers. _That's what I was waiting for..._ fuck _yes..._ “Cum,” he breathed, picking his head up to look up at her darkly. He watched her eyes open wide, chuckling as he returned to her and sucked her clit hard.

_“Noah!”_ She cried out, whimpering and keening, her pussy clutching at his fingers. _Yes, please, I can't hold -- I need --_

“You’re _so fucking beautiful,”_ he growled, withdrawing swiftly and lunging up her body to plunge his cock into her. _I can't stand not being inside you._ “Fuck, yes…”

“Oh, God, _Noah!”_ She tangled her hands in the bedsheet beneath her. _My head is spinning, this is -- this is crazy..._ “Please I – I have to – I want to – ”

He blew out a breath, twining his hands with hers as he moved his hips back slowly. “You do whatever you have to,” he whispered, “’cause I’m not stopping for shit.” He rammed back in hard, groaning a laugh at her broken cry. _Fuck, I don't think I could if I fucking tried..._ “You’re so _fucking_ tight, I can still feel the fucking aftershocks from your last orgasm. _And I just want more.”_ Noah ground down against her and then pulled out completely, sliding his length against her clit before shoving back inside. _“Fuck,_ Rach, _fuck yes_ …” He set a hard and fast rhythm and rasped in her ear. “I don’t give a _shit_ if your fathers come back, Mr. Schue brings all of fucking Glee over, and Finn’s fucking _hanging_ from the _ceiling_ by his cock."

Rachel moaned long and low, panting and squeezing his hands tightly as she tilted her hips to take him deeper. _Mmmm, Noah...God, please don't --_ “I don’t – _oh, Noah_ – I don’t even know if I’d _care,”_ she conceded breathily.

With a groan, he shook his head. _Who the fuck says that?_ “Fucking _ridiculously_ hot, Rach, _shit.”_ Noah tightened his hands on hers. _So much for fucking slow and drawn out, I can’t fucking –_ He pounded harder into her, a satisfied hum rumbling from him at the wet sucking sounds of his thrusts. _“Fuck,_ Rach, I just – you’re _so_ fucking – ”

“Yes, I am,” she gasped, smirking. _I've been fucking a -- a lot --_ _“Oh!_ Oh, _Noah_ …”

He grunted with each pump of his hips, grinding against her before pulling out almost entirely and repeating the pattern. _My dick feels so fucking good inside you, Rach..._ “Fucking _cum_ , Rachel, _cum_ …”

_“Noah!”_ Her body spasmed around and against him, eyes rolling back into her head while darkness and heat pulled her over the edge. _Yes, yes...mmm, yes..._

“Fuck, _yes,”_ he bit out, breath exploding from him along with his seed. _Take it, fucking take every last fucking drop..._ “Fuck, _yes_ , Rach...love you.”

Rachel jerked and mewled beneath him, hands clenching reflexively on his as ripples of orgasm tore through her. _Give me -- yes, Noah, God, yes, everything...._ “L- _love_ you, oh, _God, Noah_ …” She tossed her head restlessly against the bed. _I can’t believe how…how_ gorgeous, _how_ beautiful _this is between us._ “Love you.”

_Don't ever fucking stop._ Noah rubbed his forehead on hers, kissing his way down and nuzzling her neck as he settled his body against her. "I lied to you, Rach," he panted. _I can't believe I'm actually telling her this._

She stiffened, swallowing hard, hands falling limp on his. _Lied? You -- more than -- what else could --_ "Wh-what do you --" _What’s happening?_

"When I told you that I hated _any_ weekend to end. I _lied,_ Rach." _And I fucking knew it back then too._ He brushed a strand of hair from her face, cupping her cheek. "I meant _that_ one. I didn't want to let you out of my bed." He smirked at her. "Now I don't want to let you out of _this_ one." He planted a hot kiss to her lips. _Well, maybe we could leave the bed, there_ are _a few places we haven't tried yet..._

“Oh, _Noah,”_ she sighed against his lips, smiling broadly at him. “If it weren’t for the fact I think I can feel your stomach rumbling, I wouldn’t ever _want_ to.” _Damn biological instincts. The only instinct I'm interested in right now is the one to pro --_ Rachel! _You're just as oversexed as he is!_ She leaned up to peck his lips. _And who cares if I am, damn it._ “Breakfast? I do believe with all the exertion of yesterday and today, I am _more_ than adequately able to justify something more substantial than fruit and yogurt.”

"Breakfast," he agreed. "If I can manage to move." Noah groaned, withdrawing slowly and dropping onto his back to gasp for air. _Fuck, my stomach feels like it's about to burn a hole through me._ “Shit, yeah, breakfast. Diner?”

“Perfect,” Rachel managed. _The more swiftly we refill, the swifter we return..._ She shivered one more time and dragged their still-joined hands to her mouth, laying a kiss on the back of his before releasing her fingers.

“Hey.” He pulled her hand to his lips to press his own kiss in return. _That's better._ “Good morning.”

_Best I've had in...since the last morning I woke up with you..._ “Good morning,” she agreed with a grin, and hauled herself out of bed to shower and dress.

***

“Noah!” Rachel giggled as she walked through the door, shaking her head. _You are certifiably insane._ “I will _not_ ask my daddy about _‘Afro picks’_ for the Mohawk! Ask him _yourself_ if you think it’d be so becoming.”

_Nice choice of words..._ He tickled her lightly, whispering hotly in her ear, “Oh, I _intend_ to be cumming…at least a few dozen more times before Monday morning.”

_“Noah!”_ She blushed, hissing, “I can’t imagine –” _I'm going to have to mind my vocabularly choice with you..._

“But _I_ can, and that’s what counts,” he murmured, squeezing her waist. _Sleep is fucking overrated._

_I should have known he'd have a plan..._ She shivered, slapping his arm. _Which apparently includes me being mortified and inappropriately turned on._ “Two, please,” she said breathlessly. “Noah, _stop it!”_ she pleaded.

_Yeah right...give me one good reason to._ He shrugged, snagging her around the middle and hauling her in. “Don’t know _what_ the fuck you’re talking about.”

She shook her head, looking up at his innocent expression. _Oh, are you -- you're expecting me to_ buy _that?_ “Incorrigible.”

“Put it on the headstone, baby, proud to be.” _Especially when you take it so fucking well..._ He followed the host and guided her to the table, sliding in next to her in the booth.

“Noah, you could sit across from me, you know.” Rachel raised an eyebrow, turning to look at him. _Though if I were to venture a guess, this is quite the deliberate choice._

He lowered his lips to her ear. _Why the fuck would I?_ “Across isn’t nearly as much fun.”

“Absolutely incorrigible,” she breathed, eyes alight with laughter. _I knew it._ “Enough, let’s at least _order_ before you torture me further.”

“I already know what I want. And _torture?_ Torture is knowing you have _no fucking underwear on_ under that shortass little skirt of yours.” He licked at the shell of her ear. _I'm fucking shocked I haven't ripped a hole in my fucking jeans over that._ “So you’ll have to fucking _excuse_ me if I can barely manage my shit.”

“It was _your_ idea, you _do_ recall.” _And when you tell me what to do in that hoarse sexy voice of yours..._ She pressed her hand to her chest to suppress the shiver. “I merely obeyed.”

Puck groaned, laughing. _Oh, fucking hell...“Fuck,_ Rach, even your fucking _vocabulary_ is a tease. _Say it again.”_

_Mmmm, storing_ that _tidbit away for future reference..._ She smirked, turning to breathe into his ear, “I was just _obeying_ you, Noah.”

He shut his eyes, shifting under the table. _Oh, fuck yeah..._ “I am the fucking luckiest bastard I know.” He leaned over to kiss her, grinning when she sighed into his mouth. _And no one else is ever getting the fucking privilege if I have anything to do with it._ He slanted his lips back and forth against hers leisurely, until the server’s cleared throat pulled him away.

Finn walked into the dinner, heading for the counter. “Hi, picking up for Carole?” He glanced around as the woman at the counter went back to the kitchen. _Holy shit – is that – is that_ Rachel and Puck? He watched, a growing pit in his stomach, while Rachel whispered in Puck’s ear, holding his breath as he watched Puck kiss her. _What the fuck are they --_ He blew out a breath as Puck pulled away with a laugh. Rachel traced idle patterns on Puck’s arm and smiled.

“It’s gonna be a few minutes, honey, the kitchen is way backed up.” Finn looked away with a frown. _Oh, great._ The woman gestured towards the seats at the counter. “You’ve got about 15 or 20 if you want to wait.” _Seriously? Damn it._ Finn dropped onto a stool, playing idly with the utensils on the counter. _So I can feel like more of an ass watching them be all..._ He shook his head disbelievingly. _All_ cute, _even._ He glanced over at them, his heart clenching at the gentle way Puck touched her, holding her away from what Finn guessed was a hot plate. _Wow. I wouldn’t have believed it, but…he’s actually_ good _to her._ He ran a hand over the back of his head. _Now is as good a time as…uh…as later to apologize. Something like that._ He walked over to the booth.

Puck brushed Rachel’s hair back behind her ear. “So, I’ve been thinking.” _To prevent a repeat freak-out..._

_“Ooo,_ did it hurt?” Rachel teased. _It's still a relatively new exercise to you._ Her eyes sparkling, she cut a piece of her eggs benedict Florentine and fed it to him.

_And that's the snark I love to see..._ He rolled his eyes as he chewed. “Smart ass.” He pinched her shoulder, draping his arm around her. “For dinner tonight, you should –”

“Um, hey guys.” _Get it over with, before you change your mind._ Finn approached sheepishly, hands in his pockets. “Can we – well, can _I_ talk for a sec?”

Puck looked at Rachel, a half-smile on his lips. “Sure,” he said, not looking away from her. _This is gonna be fun._

_Oh no, he -- he wouldn’t. Oh, Rachel, who are you kidding? He absolutely_ would…Rachel blew out a breath, her gaze flashing a warning. _Please, Noah, I know you but…_

Puck rubbed his lips together to contain the grin, thinking instead of the last time they were watched. _Let’s see how much of a grip you got, Hudson._

“Listen, I just wanted to say I’m – I’m so sorry and I was…I was an _idiot_. I don’t know…” He frowned quickly. “Well, _no,_ I _do_ know what was really – dude, how could you _keep_ that from me?”

_“Excuse me,_ Finn, I thought you were _apologizing?”_ Rachel raised a brow angrily. _This is what you were striving for, Rachel?_ “And I do believe I suggested, _quite strongly,_ that you speak with _Quinn_ as opposed to _Noah_ when trying to grasp the possible motives for such a horrid lie.”

Puck shook his head with a grin. _Damn, she's like a fucking lionness under attack._ _“Fuck,_ Rach, if I wasn’t such a badass I’d be _pissed_ you’re not letting me defend myself.” He met Finn's eyes and nodded next to him at Rachel. _But since I fucking love you, I'm fucking lucky._ “What _she_ said.”

“But I just...it just...it _sucks,_ it really does." _That’s like,_ evil _of her._

Rachel sighed, looking up at him semi-sympathetically. "It's understandable that you're disturbed, Finn, you had quite the pedestal for her. But I think it's clear a-at this point, that's...uhhh, _misguided."_ She shifted in her seat, glaring at Puck. _Noah Puckerman, get your hand out of my –_ She gasped, clutching his thigh under the table.

Puck slid the second finger smoothly inside her to join the first, pressing upward. _He said what he had to say. He can fuck off now._ He forked a bite of his omelette with his other hand and ate nonchalantly, circling her G-spot.

Rachel shivered, digging her nails into his leg. _This is..._ She lifted her shaking hand to the table and cut another bite of her breakfast. _You are absolutely_ depraved, _Noah_ …His voice whispered in her head, _And how depraved are_ you _for loving it so fucking much?_

“You okay, Rach? You look all… _red.”_ Finn frowned. _What's wrong?_ “I’m not making you, um, more _upset,_ am I? I just – I don’t --”

“It’s – _hmm, fine,_ Finn, just…you can a-a _pol_ ogize and…and you can –” _Damn you, Noah, I never should have listened to you about the underwear_ …

Finn nodded solemnly. _I get it, you're still mad._ “Yeah, I – that’s what I was doing. I was – Rachel, I’m so – I’m so sorry, that was…that was horrible of me, and…and disrespectful and –”

“Apology accepted,” she gasped out. Her left hand slipped under the tablecloth to press against Noah's hard shaft, stroking him through his jeans. “No _ooo_ need to continue, Finn, I’m quite forgiving,” she added quickly. _What chance that I’d run into anyone, I thought._

“Rach, are you _sure_ you’re okay? You’re like, _sweating._ And it’s – you _never_ sweat.” Finn frowned again, at Puck this time. “Dude, is she _feverish?_ Aren’t you like, _worried?”_

Puck bit back his smirk, dropping his fork – _Like hell I’m stopping the other hand, I’d fucking_ starve _first_ – and pressing the back of his hand to Rachel’s forehead. He wiped the sweat from her gently, eyes hot on hers. “She feels fucking _phenomenal_ – ” he curled his fingers up hard into her – “to me,” he rasped. _You fucking always do, Rach..._

Rachel grinned, giggling even while she shivered and bit back a moan. _Incorrigible, I swear..._ Her hand clenching around the raised ridge of his cock through the denim.  _Damn it, I don’t know if I’m angry or aroused. Equal parts both._ Her mouth dropped open as a third finger twisted in, her body undulating hard against Noah and the seat.

_Okay, she’s got like, the_ wine _flu or something._ “Carole, order up!” Finn rubbed a hand over the back of his neck, glancing behind him at the woman holding up a brown paper bag. _That works._ He stood quickly. “Look, I just want to say I’m sorry for…well, for everything with you guys. I guess I just – it’s easier to –” He shook his head. “Anyway, whatever, I’m sorry.”

“Yes, _fine,_ no problem, go _ooo_ on, we’ll see yo— _oooouu_ on Monday.” Rachel bit her lower lip, squirming in her seat as her eyelids fluttered. _Damn you, Noah, this is – oh, if it were anyone else…_

Finn frowned quickly from Rachel’s distraction to Puck’s smirk and shook his head. _Oh, no way._

Puck slowly withdrew his fingers, locking his eyes on Rachel’s and licking them clean one by one. _We can finish this at home._ “Yeah, see you Monday, Hudson.”

Rachel slowly released her death grip on his leg finger by finger, her gaze molten. _Noah Puckerman, I cannot_ believe –

Finn spun quickly on his heels. _I am not going to think about that. I am not._

_‘Cause neither one of them was having anything with syrup._

***

**A.N.:** Happy Saturday, my dears. We've still got half a day -- the _best_ half of the day -- yet to be written. In the meantime, review, and tell your friends about my humble offering? Thanks! :)


	29. Drive, Part 23 of “The Games They Play”, Puck/Rachel, NC-17

**Title** : Drive, Part 23 of “The Games They Play”  
 **Pairing,Character(s)** : Puck/Rachel  
 **Rating** : NC-17  
 **Word Count** : 8403  
 **Spoilers** : Through ‘Sectionals’.  
 **Summary** : Driving each other crazy, driving to dinner – just a Saturday afternoon for Puck and Rachel…The beginning of a prompt from notso_littlej on the Glee!Kink meme.  
 **A.N.** : I realized that a lot of inspiration for this whole series, believe it or not, came from my favorite romance novel, "Once and Always" by Judith McNaught. It's historical romance, if you're into that, but just wanted to take a moment to recognize it. I only realized when I was re-reading a passage yesterday, but there are heavy influences from it. :)

**DISCLAIMER:** Lots of kink. Lots. Ice or cooling mechanism of choice at the ready, please...

***

Rachel blushed furiously, stalking ahead of Puck to the truck. “You are absolutely _incorrigible,_ Noah Puckerman, I cannot _believe_ you!” She threw herself into the truck, pressing a hand to her chest as she closed the door behind her. _And I cannot believe how_ aroused _I am…_

Puck smirked as he got into the driver’s seat, turning the truck on before facing her. “You fucking _loved_ it, don’t bother lying to me. You nearly lost your shit when I licked my fingers.” He dragged her across the bench seat and thrust three fingers inside her. _God, you're still so fucking_ wet _and_ tight _..._ “Lemme refresh your memory,” he growled, and drove out of the parking lot.

“Noah!” _Oh, yes, please..._ Rachel arched upwards with a moan, his arm around her hip keeping her pressed against him. “You… _ohhhh_ …”

“You think I couldn’t tell how pissed you were when you didn’t get off, Rach? I nearly had you for breakfast.” _You have no fucking clue._ He pistoned his fingers in and out of her. "That was...that was so _fucking_ hot, I bet you would've let me lay you on the table right in front of everyone, even in front of Finn...He'd never fucking try anything after that..." Puck twisted his hand. _I'd fucking_ kill _him._

_"Oh!"_ Rachel jerked against him, whimpering. _Damn it, I want -- I need to --_ "Noah, _please_..."

He shook his head, grinding the heel of his hand into her clit. _You think I'm just getting you off, just like that?_ "No fucking way."

_Fine, if that's how you intend to proceed..._ Rachel unzipped his fly, snaking her hand into to opening to wrap her fingers around his shaft and rub her thumb back and forth over the head of his cock. _I can make you crazy too..._

Puck groaned a laugh, lips curving in amusement. "Well, hello," he rasped, curling his fingers tight to her G-spot, rubbing with the same rhythm she set on him. _Keep a fucking eye on the road, Puckerman..._

She whimpered again, leaning over to take him into her mouth to suck furiously at his cock. _If I can't get fulfillment from you one way, I know I can get it in another...I love driving you wild..._

"Fuck!" _I almost fucking passed it!_ Puck swung the truck haphazardly into Rachel's driveway, gritting his teeth as he straightened out. "Fucking _evil,_ Rach, _shit!"_ He withdrew his fingers roughly, dark satisfaction heating his blood at her moan of protest. "Off," he commanded.

_"Mmm_ -mmm." Rachel shook her head, swirling her tongue around his shaft. _I don't want to, I want --_

Puck yanked her hair hard, groaning at the gasp she gave. _Good thing a solid fucking spanking is on the agenda for tonight anyway, fucking disobedient little tease._ "Off," he repeated, dragging her gaze up to his and pulling backwards.

_But I don't --_ Mewling a protest, Rachel slowly eased off, eyes flashing angrily. "I was --"

He tugged her hair hard, exposing the line of her neck for his teeth. "Driving me fucking insane," he rasped, biting the cord of her carotid artery. _You're fucking playing with fire..._ "Get out of the car, Rachel, and I'm giving you a five-second headstart. Wherever I catch you, you're fucking mine."

_He can't be --_ Rachel caught the hot look in his gaze. _Oh, he's serious._ She swallowed hard, fumbling in her bag for her keys.

"One." His voice was dark, sending a shiver up her spine. _Go ahead, try me._

_Rachel! Hurry up!_ Letting out a moan of frustration, she lamented, _Of course it's now of all times I can't find anything in my purse..._

"Two." _I_ will _take you in your own driveway._

_Yes! Got them!_ Holding them up triumphantly, she grinned and blew him a kiss.

"Three." _You still have to make it into the house._

She opened her door and slid out quickly, closing it carefully and shaking her head while she strolled up her walkway. _That was --_

"Four," he called after her. _You're fucking kidding me, right?_

_He wouldn't, anyway -- it's broad daylight and there are --_ She turned to glance behind her when she heard the truck door open. _"Ah!"_ Rachel scurried towards her front door, eyes going wide as Puck threw open his door and slid across the hood to make up the distance to her. _Shit!_ She fit the key to the lock with nerveless fingers, struggling to turn it as he stalked up the walk. "C'mon, _come on_..."

He grabbed her around the waist just as she shoved the door open, hauling her back against him and shoving it closed. _You fucking asked for it..._ "Caught you," he growled. "I should fucking take you right here, in front of the entire neighborhood. You _deserve_ it for not taking me seriously -- and that's fucking _twice_ now you did that in one day." _You won't make that mistake for long._ He opened the door and walked her through it, slamming it behind them. "But against the door is against the door, and this way won't get me arrested." He spun them and pressed her into the wood. Dragging her hands up over her head, Puck held them there with one hand and dropped his pants and underwear with the other. "And either way you end up _fucked,"_ he continued hoarsely, thrusting his cock deep into her as he rasped the last word. _Shit, Rachel, you feel so fucking --_

_"Unh!"_ Rachel grunted with the impact. _Yes, don't --_ "God, _Noah,"_ she moaned. _"Please..."_ _More, I want --_

"You'll fucking take what I _give_ you," he ground out, hips slamming against her. _Mine, fucking_ mine, _Rachel..._ "Take it," he repeated, driving into her hard. _No one else -- I'll fucking kill --_ "Fucking _take it,_ Rachel, _fuck_..." _You're perfect, we're fucking_ made _for each other..._ Puck withdrew only to ram back in with a groan. _Fuck yeah..._ "Take it, take every inch," he rasped, and ratcheted his hips back and forth against her. _All of it, fucking_ everything... _"Take it,"_ he chanted with every thrust, shoving her higher and higher up the door.

"Oh, God, _Noah,_ I'm going to -- you're going to make me cum," she pleaded, jerking with every slap of his body against hers. _You feel so -- so good and so -- oh,_ God..."Oh, Noah, _please_..."

_"Take it,_ you fucking _want_ it, you know you want it so fucking bad, Rachel...just _take_ it." He rolled his hips against her, snaking a hand between them to rub her clit. "Take it, all of it, _mine_..." _All fucking mine, don't you fucking forget it..._

"N-n-- oh, God, _Noah,_ I can't -- oh, _God,_ I love you, I _can't_ \--" Rachel undulated against him, fire licking through her. _I'm on fire, I can't hold back, I just -- I need to --_ "Noah, _please,_ please!" Her voice rose, frantic, while her pussy clutched at him.

_Fuck yes, so fucking tight, I can't_ \-- "Take it, Rach...fucking _take_ it and _cum,"_ he bit out, groaning as his seed pulsed out of him and into her. "Fucking _cum,_ Rach, _fuck yes_..."

_"Noah!"_ Rachel's scream echoed through the house, her legs buckling, her orgasm fierce and merciless. _Yes, God,_ Noah, _yes..._

_That was..._ "I fucking love you," he rasped, chest heaving against her. "Fucking _shit,_ Rach, I love you. That was...that was... _yeah."_ He shuddered, kissing her gently as he lowered her to her feet, stumbling slightly. "Shit." _You fucking wreck me._ "If this is what I get after a little under the table fingerfucking? I can't fucking _wait_ until tonight..." _We're going to fucking_ destroy _each other in the best fucking way..._ He grabbed her arm to bring her body to his, eyes burning into hers. "And _yes,_ that's a fucking hint. You're _in_ for it tonight, Rach. This is what you would've gotten yesterday, but...let's say I upped the ante a little. Fuck, even my _slang_ is fucking highbrow." Noah released her, shaking himself. _Down, Puckerman. Shit._ "For dinner tonight. Wear the dress you wore in the mash-up, the yellow one. No headband, and I want high heels."

Rachel raised an eyebrow at him. _Really, Noah, you remember_ that _much?_

Catching her amused gaze, he raised a brow back at her. _"What?_ Your boobs looked awesome, and the rest makes it sexy instead of cute." _Plus, easy to get at you with that button-down top._

"Noah, you were paying _that_ much attention to me? _Before_ we were going out?" _I can't believe I never knew, never even suspected. So much for my sixth sense._

_"Fuck,_ Rach, I have a _pulse._ Yeah, the slushie thing was fucking cruel, but your shirts looked fucking _awesome_ wet. I could probably pick your boobs out of a lineup." He squeezed them roughly through her thin shirt, thumbing her nipples. "They showed up in the rotation more than once." _More than I wanted to think about._ He leaned in to her ear. "And now the _only_ fucking rotation is you. On me. Whichever way I fucking want you." He grabbed her ass, a low growl rumbling in his chest. "And I _do_ mean _whichever,_ Rach, and _that's_ a fucking hint too." _That plug isn't staying in that box for long._

Rachel reached her hands out to steady herself on his forearms, her equilibrium abandoning her at his words. _Oh my God...am I going to survive the night?_ "Noah..."

"Love you, baby." He smirked, leaning in to kiss her before dropping her arms and hiking up his pants. _Fuck it, I'll zip up, they won't fall._ "C'mon, let's get some homework done, once we leave for dinner there's no going back. I'm gonna take up the whole rest of your night." Moving his lips to her ear, he whispered, "Not to mention take every _inch_ of you. _Every_ inch." _It's long overdue..._

Knees buckling, Rachel groped for a handhold, fumbling to settle against the sideboard. _Oh, Rachel...Don't forget how this all started._ "I..." She cleared her throat quickly, composing herself to smile hotly at him. "I can't wait."

_Who're you telling?_ He smacked her ass with a grin. "Counting down the minutes, baby."

Trailing her up the stairs, he threw on their playlist, Stone Temple Pilots strumming "Dancing Days" from her speakers. "Lemme get math out of the way," he groused. _Fucking being responsible. At least I get a show out of it..._

Rachel leaned over and reached behind her to hand him the applicable textbook from the stack next to her bed. _Aren't we past this by now?_ "You know, there _is_ a shelf for you on my bookcase."

Raising a brow, he teased, "Are you trying to get me to mark my territory, Rach? I think it's already been established I'm not going anywhere any time soon. And if I'm marking anything, it's gonna be _you." I think I'm gonna add that to the list._ "So textbooks on shelf versus on the floor next to you so you have to bend over and flash me? Yeah, I'm staying and so are they. Unless, y'know, you go sober and give up the kink. Then I'll know the body snatchers have invaded." Puck gave a lascivious half-smile. _Nice choice of words, Puckerman._ "Hmm...invading snatch..." He crawled up onto the bed, tossing the textbook aside. "I can do math later..."

Swatting at him weakly, Rachel giggled. _Incorrigible, and I love it..._ "Noah, it's not biologically possible for you to have recovered in the three minutes between your last orgasm and now," she wheezed out. _My poor throat, I can't laugh and talk!_ Rachel coughed, and tossed him a scandalized look. "See what you made me do?"

He cupped her cheek, pushing his thumb into her mouth to pry it open. "If you're gonna trash your throat, let's make it something better than a cough, right?" _I can think of a_ much _better way..._ He licked into her mouth, pushing her away with a smirk and rolling onto his back. "Fine, gimme."

Rachel lightly thumped him on the head with his textbook, shoving it into his chest. _You're so...so mischievous. I love you._ "You're such a bad influence."

Noah sat up to kiss her lightly. _So?_ "And you're a great one, so we even out. Now get to work. _Wait." Why the hell not take advantage..._ He reached out to unfasten her blouse. "Okay, perfect. You're like that fucking poster, but _better,_ because she's wearing a thong and you're not wearing _any_ underwear. Actually -- think you could do that think where you get --"

_Ha, that's a_ question? Rachel drew her hands out from behind her back, sliding the bra out of her shirt sleeve. _"That?"_ she asked coolly.

"I fucking _love you."_ Puck tugged it from her hand, swinging it above his head like a lasso before flinging it across the room and crawling up her body to latch his mouth onto her nipple. _Who would fucking guess that my girl is the kinkiest, sexiest girl in McKinley?_ "Carry on," he murmured around her.

Rolling her eyes, Rachel shook her head at him with a grin. _Right. Because I'll be able to work with your wickedly talented lips and tongue on me. Sure._ "So inappropriate on so many levels..."

Licking at her, Puck smirked. "You love it. Don't even," he retorted, muffled by her breast. _You know you do, it's fucking hot._ He nipped at her, chuckling at her sharp intake of breath. "See?"

A bluesy tune overlaid Bono singing of the mysterious distance between a man and a woman, Rachel slapping at his arm. "Noah, it's Daddy!" She turned, dragging her breast from his mouth, and grabbed her cell off the nightstand. _Calm, Rachel, calm, cool and collected._ "Hi Daddy!"

"Hi sweetheart, how are you? How was the daaaaate?" Will waved Dan to silence.

"I'm fine, Daddy, and hi, Dad -- I'm on speaker?" _I sound tinny, and it can't be my voice._

Dan grinned at his husband. "Yes, honey, we were just curious --"

"About who won the bet?" Rachel smirked, gasping soundlessly when Puck sucked her nipple into his mouth. _Oh, God, he's going to -- keep it together, Rachel..._

Waving Dan off again, Will spoke up. "And the date too, pumpkin, we just want to make sure everything is going well."

Catching his eyes, an evil smile curled her lips. "No-- _ah_..." _Damn it!_ He smirked up at her, licking another slow circle around her other nipple this time, keeping her eyes on his. "Noah and I didn't quite make it to dinner -- he couldn't keep from confessing his feelings." _If that's how you want to play._

Noah glared up at her, growling as he bit down. _I sound like a fucking pansy!_

_Damn it, Noah!_ Rachel jerked and swatted at him again. "So congratulations, Dad."

"Ha! I _knew_ it!" Dan beamed at his husband. "Thank you, honey, and I'm happy for you and for Noah...you two are quite good for each other."

Noah relinquished her breast, yanking her down the bed until she lay prostrate beneath him, and grinning at her. _Okay, you answered their question and they know you're okay...You've said enough..._

"Y- _yes,_ Dad, we are well-suited to each other...quite compatible," she murmured, mind fogging at the dark lust in his gaze. _He can melt me with just a look..._ "So, the trip is go- _ooo_ ing well?" Rachel's eyes rolled back in her head, breath hitching as Noah sank three fingers deep inside her. _Oh,_ God, _Noah...mmm..._

_Damn straight we're good for each other._ He slid up her body to whisper in her ear. "Just because fucking biology isn't on my side doesn't mean _you're_ not cumming again, baby..." Puck pressed his fingers against her front wall, thumb rubbing circles into her clit. _And again and again and again..._

"Rachel? Honey, is everything all right?" Will's voice was concerned in her ear.

"Oh, I'm sor- _sorry,_ Dad, I'm just --" _Damn it, Noah, you're --_ She shuddered as Noah laved the taut peak of her breast. "I'm just distracted," she offered breathlessly. "We're going o- _on_ the date to- _too_ night." Rachel tossed her head restlessly, biting back a moan. _Rachel Berry, your fathers are on the phone! Get a grip!_

Will laughed, slapping Dan's arm. "Noah's there!" he mouthed. Into the phone, he laughed. "Tell Noah hi, sweetheart, and next time you can let it go to voicemail and call us back."

_"Daddy!_ I'm not -- we're not -- I would _never_ \--" She flushed deeply. _How do they know?_

"Thanks, Will," Puck called out, "see you tomorrow!" _I fucking_ love _her dads._ He swiped the cell out of her hand with his free hand and hung up.

"Noah! I was -- they were -- _ohhhhhh_..." _Never mind..._ Rachel undulated beneath him as he lavished his attention on her breasts, licking and sucking sensually. _"Noah..."_

"Think I'm ready to go again," he murmured wickedly into her skin, his tongue tracing patterns down her stomach. _Knew it wasn't worth more than zipping up._ Stripping quickly and making quick work of removing her skirt, Puck smoothly slipped inside her. _"Fuck,_ Rach, for someone who was protesting, you're fucking _dripping."_ Slowly withdrawing to the tip, he kissed her softly, easing back in with a groan. _"Mmmm,_ yeah." _Now that I don't need to fuck you through the door, I can enjoy this._

Rachel moaned, shifting beneath him and shrugging off her blouse. "Much better than homework," she sighed, looping her arms around his neck and planting her heels on the bed to lift herself closer. _Especially since this feels heavenly...like melting into you..._

Groaning, Noah met her stroke with one of his own, rolling his hips deliberately against her. "Rachel..." He looked down at her, heart clenching. _You're so fucking beautiful..._ Her hair was tangled by his fingers, her eyes heavy-lidded and hot, mouth parted slightly to draw ragged breaths. "I love you."

She beamed up at him, tenderness in her eyes at the expression on his face. _All you ever wanted was to love and be loved, and I do..._ "Oh, Noah..." She fit her mouth to his, kissing him sweetly. Pulling back, she laid a hand on his cheek. "I love you too, you know I do." _Every side of you, every facet._

Pressing his forehead to hers, he started to move in and out torturously slowly. _I don't know what I've done to deserve you..._ He kissed her gently, tongue tracing the outline of her lips, slipping inside to lick lightly. _But I don't intend to fuck it up._ Keeping the rhythm deliberate and sensual, he skimmed his mouth to her ear, "You're _mine,"_ he whispered.

"Always, Noah, I'm all yours," Rachel answered breathlessly, tension coiling in her. _Just...please, I need --_ "Anything you want."

"This," he said hoarsely, rolling his hips against her again. "All of this. All of _you." You're the best thing to ever happen to me._

"Mmm, Noah...I -- _ohhhhhh, Noah_..." Rachel writhed under him, her core tightening around his length inside her. _You feel so -- we fit so perfectly, it's just --_ "You ha- _ave_ me," she whimpered. "God, Noah, I don't -- I _can't_ \--"

"Just let go, baby, I have you," he rasped. "Let go." _I want to feel it, I want you crazy, I want you to fucking fall apart._ He adjusted the angle of his hips, pressing the head of his cock deliberately against the front wall of her pussy with every stroke.

"Ah!" Rachel arched up into his body, hands clutching desperately. "It's -- it's too --" _I can't take this, I need --_

_Fuck, yeah..._ "No, don't fight it, let it go," he urged. "It's okay, baby, just let go..."

_"Noah..."_ His name was a hoarse plea on her lips, eyes rolling back in her head as her pussy pulsed and rippled around his cock, arms falling from him as her body went limp and liquid.

"Oh, _fuck...Rach_..." He gritted his teeth, his orgasm bursting through him, hips twitching to get closer, deeper, as he coated her inner walls with his seed. _God, yes, mine..."Unnnhhh..."_ He collapsed against her, breathing raggedly.

Rachel pressed her hands to his ass to hold him in place, panting. _That was...oh, Noah, that was amazing..._ "No, don't -- I don't want you to move yet..."

Noah groaned a laugh. "Baby, I don't know if I _could,"_ he gasped. _Or why the fuck I'd ever want to..._

"I love you," she whispered, finding his mouth with hers. "So much." _More than I ever imagined I would or could._

"Love you too," he rasped against her lips. _And tonight I'm gonna show you._ "Can we just skip our homework? Just once?"

She wrapped her arms around his back. _If only..._ "Never been more tempted in my life --"

Puck grinned, kissing her quickly. _Ha, I win._ "So?"

"-- But if we don't do our homework now, we're probably going to miss dinner again." She circled her hips against him, smirking at his groan. "Remember, you created a monster..." _And if I have you naked in my bed, nothing can compare..._

_"Fine,_ damn it, but only because I won't fuck up our date again." _I have too many plans for you, baby..._

"Noah, you called it a _date!"_ She grinned giddily at him. _I know I considered it one, but to hear you say it..._

"Fuck, Rach, what did you _think_ it was? You're my girl, I'm taking you to dinner. Of _course_ it's a fucking date." _Damn, guess we're both still getting used to this, huh._ He shook his head, rolling them over so she lay atop him, still joined. "How's this? We do some homework, I'll try to keep from jumping you -- which is a fucking _bitch and a half_ \-- and then I'll give you an hour to get ready."

"Fair enough." Rachel kissed his chest, nuzzling in with a contented sigh. _Though I really could just stay here all day..._

"But if I come back, and you're _not_ wearing what I told you? _You're in for it._ Just making it clear." He tangled his hand in her hair to drag her gaze up to him. "I'm not fucking around, Rachel. My date, my rules. _All night."_ His cock twitched inside her at the words. "You're all mine tonight, Rachel. _All fucking mine." Every move, every breath..._

_Time to prove your words, Rachel._ She shivered, a dark thrill coursing down her spine at his declaration, and nodded. "All yours, Noah."

_And you're gonna live up to that promise, baby._ He rolled them back over, still refusing to leave her body, and smoothed her hair back from her face, his eyes burning deep into hers. "That means _everything_ tonight. From the minute I get to your door, until I say so, or you call it off, you do whatever I say. Clear? None of that bullshit of not taking me seriously. I'm fucking _dead serious_ about this. That's why I asked you yesterday if you trusted me. I want you to put yourself _completely_ in my hands."

_Completely is quite the absolute..._ Swallowing hard, she licked her lips. "I trust you."

Pressing a rough kiss to her lips, he grinned. "Good. Now let's get to work, I got plans for you, baby..." He withdrew slowly, biting his lip at her moaned protest and kissing her again. "C'mon, delinquent, we got shit to do."

***

Later that night, Rachel twirled in front of the mirror, hair in a gentle curl, mauve lips, smoky eyes, silver peep toe heels and dangling chandelier earrings completing the ensemble.

_"Ohhhh, sweet Caroline..."_ Rachel lunged for her phone, butterflies fluttering low. _I just hope I survive whatever he has planned..._ "Hello?"

Puck smirked at her breathless tone. "You all right there, Rach? Did I catch you taking the edge off?" _Couldn't help it after those...one when we woke up, then the -- well, the diner was a tease, and so was the drive..._

"Taking the -- _Noah!_ Honestly, I'm quite sexually satisfied right now. As you well know." _I believe three intense orgasms in half a day is just perfect, thank you, I like my coherence._

He grinned, spinning the tube in his hand before putting it in the glovebox. _I hope you don't mind if I test that..._ "Just you wait," he growled. "I'm sure you'll be fucking begging by the time I'm done with you."

Rachel shuddered, sitting on the bed when her knees went rubbery. "I'm -- I'm sure you are fully capable of doing so," she offered weakly. _If anyone could, it is you, without a doubt._

_Glad to hear it..._ "Starting now," he said roughly, and rang the doorbell.

_"Oh!"_ Rachel stood quickly, checking her appearance one last time before grabbing her jacket and her clutch. _You look lovely, Rachel, go!_ Skimming down the stairs to the landing, she exhaled heavily, heart pounding, and threw open the door. "Hello, Noah. Might I say you look exceedingly handsome tonight." _That shade of green shirt with your eyes...that combination should be outlawed..._

He raked his eyes over her, nodding his approval. _Fuck, that outfit is even better than I imagined it'd be..._ "That's fucking _perfect_ , Rach. Now go get your clamps and the plug."

She caught her breath, opening her mouth. _Wait -- no questions, Rachel._ A tremor ran through her as she turned to head up the stairs.

Puck trailed her to her room after closing the front door. _This is gonna be fucking epic. As long as I manage my shit._ He adjusted himself in his slacks. _Or get Rach to manage it for me..._

With shaking hands, Rachel opened her lingerie drawer, digging through to find the clamps. _Just...just_ breathe, _Rachel._ She placed them on her vanity and moved to her book bag to extract the box. _You trust him, he won't hurt you. And admit it -- you want to see what he had planned..._

Puck picked up the clamps, tossing them lightly in his palm. "You okay there, baby?" _I see how nervous you look._ He walked over to her, taking the box from her hand and setting it on the vanity, dropping the clamps on top. "C'mere." Tugging lightly at her hand, he wrapped his arms around her waist. "You look gorgeous, Rach, and I'm fucking lucky you didn't wear this dress like this the _first_ time, I'd have to fight off half the guys at McKinley to get to you." He smirked, quirking a brow. "Or would you have fought them off _yourself?_ You can cut a guy to shreds with that tongue of yours...well, among other things it can do."

Giggling, Rachel let herself relax in the circle of his arms. _You're_ safe _with him, Rachel. Noah physically assaulted Finn to insure he understood the utter insanity of his actions. Noah won't do anything to disrespect you, you know that._ She leaned back and traced a pattern on his chest with a fingertip. "If you showed up looking this handsome and sang for me again, I'd likely have deserted them in less than a heartbeat."

"I love you." Puck shook his head. _When was the last time you checked for those balls, Puckerman..._ "I can't seem to stop saying it. Fucking pansyass shit, but I just -- I _do."_

_I love high heels, I'm at just the right level..._ Rachel leaned up the barest bit to kiss him, smiling against his lips. "I love you too."

"I would never do anything to hurt you, baby. Okay?" He pressed a kiss to her lips. _You believe me, I know you do._ "You've mattered for way fucking longer than I'm willing to admit."

"I know." Rachel clapped a hand over her mouth. _Rachel! Where has your filter gone?_

"Um, _what_ did you say?" Puck frowned at her. "You _know?" Baby,_ you're _the one who was talking in her sleep, I don't know what the fuck you're talking about..._

"Noah, I -- I guessed, just a bit. It's why..." Rachel swallowed, moistening her lips before continuing. _Just tell him, Rachel._ "It's why I picked leaving with you that day over staying for Finn. It's why I didn't -- I couldn't -- tell you no again. You were...I felt like you needed me. You needed this."

"Fuck that, I needed _you._ If you decide you're over the kink, I'd still love you." He smirked. "But c'mon. It's fucking hot and I still have plans for you, so no going straight-edge until we get further down the list. Maybe in a month or twelve." Rachel's laugh was spontaneous and musical and Puck grinned. _I really do love every fucking bit of you._ "What? Can you _blame_ me?"

Shaking her head, Rachel pecked him on the lips. _For wanting to play and push the envelope the same way I do?_ "No," she replied quietly, "not when I melt just hearing you whisper _'mine'_ in my ear."

_"Mmmm,_ just how _melting_ do you get? I don't know that you should've said that, now I just want to --" _The_ plan, _Puckerman, don't fuck it up_ again! "See what you do to me?" He ground himself against her, a low hum of desire rumbling from his chest. "Tell me you're ready for me, ready to give over," he growled.

_Am I?_ Rachel looked into his eyes, heart clenching. _He loves you, Rachel, and wants you badly...and yet he's still waiting for your say so. What else is there to fear?_ "Yes, Noah, I'm ready."

_Oh thank_ fuck. "Good. Now pick up the clamps and put them on. In the mirror." He dropped his arms and gestured to the vanity. _I'm going to push every last button I know of with you..._

_Oh, Rachel. You really_ are _in for it tonight._ She drew a deep breath, looking into his eyes hesitantly.

_You always try to get out of this. No more running from it._ "Don't bother pretending the mirror doesn't turn you on. You're a performer to the _bone,_ Rach." He stepped up to her again. "And you're _mine,_ and I'm _telling_ you to."

Shivering, Rachel turned to face the vanity, fingers fumbling the round gold buttons to peel the bodice open, revealing a pale pink lace demibra. _I don't know if I -- it's just so --_

_"Gorgeous,_ Rach." He pressed his body into her back, murmuring in her ear. "Your boobs fucking drive me _insane." Every_ part _of you drives me insane..._

Rachel's mouth dropped open, goosebumps bursting over her skin when the air hit it, drawing her nipples taut. _This is...this is unreal, it's...delicious..._ She met his smug gaze in the mirror for a moment before picking up the clamps.

_Come on, Rach..._ He let his eyes go smoldering. _"Mine,"_ he declared roughly. _Every part of you by the end of the night..._

She swallowed and pinched a nipple between her fingers. _"Oh!"_ Rachel caught her lower lip in her teeth, blushing. _This is -- it's so -- I'm a voyeur of_ myself, _it seems._ She shakily lifted the clamp to her breast and clipped it on. _"Ohhh..." That feels amazing..._

"Do the other," Puck demanded hoarsely, adjusting his erection. _I may have to change it up if I'm this fucking turned on already..._

Rachel blew out a breath, quickly repeating the process on the other nipple. As the clamp closed around the sensitive peak, she shuddered, turning into his body behind her to face him. _Oh, Noah, please, I -- I can't just --_ Her voice was breathless as she asked, "May I -- may I button up?"

"No." Noah lowered his head, licking each nipple slowly before slipping her breasts back into the bodice, buttoning it back up himself. _Almost exactly --_ He slipped a fingertip in to snag the dangling chain, pulling it through between the buttons so it hung outside the dress. _Perfect._ "Time to go."

Rachel nodded dumbly, grabbing her peacoat and clutch. _My brain has officially gone on vacation..._ "Do I -- should I carry the -- the new -- "

_You're all worked up, I fucking love it._ Puck snagged the box from the vanity with a grin. "I got that. And so will you."

_On -- tonight? While we're -- while we're_ out? A soft whimper escaped her, her pussy flooding with her desire. _He is insane, and so am I..._ She followed him mutely down the stairs, her breathing shallow and rapid.

"Nervous?" _I can feel the tension coming off you, and not the good kind._ He turned to look at her when they reached the landing. "Don't be, Rach, trust me. You're gonna love this." Noah brushed his knuckles down her cheek gently. _You are, baby, I know you are..._ "The whole point of this exercise is to show you how much I love you, how much I know you, like you know me. Just let go tonight. I promise I won't let anything bad happen, okay?" He cupped her chin in his hand, locking eyes with her. _Mine, Rach, all mine -- as it should be._ "You'll love it. You want it. I see you, Rach, I see _through_ you. You want someone to take control, and I'm going to do that in _every_ way tonight." He leaned in and caught her lips with his, tongue invading her mouth to circle and tease. "Come on." He moved his lips to her ear. "Well, I _do_ intend to make you 'cum on' all night...Maybe even vice versa..." He released her and walked out the door. _We haven't even left, and I can't fucking wait to get back..._

With a last look around the house, Rachel closed the door and locked it, dazed. _You know he's right, Rachel. Let it go for once, and see where he takes you._ She smiled as Noah held her car door open. "Thank you." Adjusting her dress beneath her, she pecked his cheek and climbed inside.

_Why bother fixing your skirt when I'm just gonna have you hiking it up in a minute?_ Puck turned a lustful grin on her as he closed the door behind her. _But you don't know that yet._ He turned the truck on and pulled out of the driveway. "Oh, on the dashboard, there's something for you."

_What?_ Frowning, Rachel reached in front of her, sliding her fingers along the slope of the dash until she hit -- _Is this..._ "Noah, is this a --"

_Love that quiver in your voice..._ "Dinner is a surprise, remember? Now put it on." Peeking over, he bit back a groan when she licked her lips, drawing rapid breaths between them.

Slipping the blindfold on, Rachel settled back against the seat. _It's all in his hands now..._

Puck waved a hand in front of her face, smirking. _Fucking perfect._ "You okay?"

_Am I?_ Rachel mentally took stock. _My heart is pounding, my mouth is dry, and my underwear could double as a Slip and Slide, I'm so aroused._ "I'm -- I'm fine."

"Good." He tugged lightly on the chain until he heard her breath catch. _This is gonna be fucking ridiculously hot..._ "And you are _more_ than fucking _fine,_ Rach, you've got a killer body and you know it." Grinning, he leaned in to whisper into her ear. "And I want to see just how _well_ you know it." _And yet another hint._

Rachel frowned quickly. _What does_ that _mean? How well I know I have a killer body? But I --_

_Fucking love easy access..._ Puck flicked open the buttons on her dress one by one.

Startled, Rachel hissed in a breath. _We're still -- we're still in town where people could --_ "Noah -- what are you --"

_Uh-uh..._ He reached in to flick a nipple. "What did I tell you, Rach?"

_Damn it, Rachel, you know better!_ She swallowed, licking her lips. "I'm sorry, Noah, no questions, I know. I'm not -- I just --"

_Shit. Maybe she's_ not _fucking ready..._ Pulling to a stop at a red light, Puck turned to her, watching her chest rise and fall as she breathed. "Do you trust me, Rachel. Tell me, _right now,_ if there's any part of you that --"

_"No!"_ Rachel shook her head vigorously. _Rachel, think! Get a hold of yourself, you're unraveling everything..._ "Noah, _no,_ I _do_ trust you, it's just reflex, I can't help it..."

An evil smile broke over Puck's face as he looked behind him at his overnight bag. _Well, not quite what I had in mind, but hey, if it works..._ He yanked it forward, reaching in to grab what he needed before tossing it back. _"I_ can, though. But, you _really_ have to trust me, Rachel."

Turning blindly towards him, she nodded. _Fix it, Rachel, reassure him!_ "I _do,_ Noah, I _do_ trust you, I'm just...I'm apprehensive, I think, I know I -- I _want_ to let go, I want to let you...I want to let you take control, but I'm...I'm not _accustomed_ to that. And when I'm uncertain or agitated, of _course_ I'll try to speak, because I'm trying to process and assimilate information, and expressing that verbally would -- _mmph!"_

_Oh, fuck yeah, that's fucking hot..._ Puck quickly secured the straps attached to the ball gag around her ears and clipped them together in the back. "Those straps I gave you? The set included one more thing, and I've been waiting for the right moment to use it. And _this_ way, you don't question -- _you just do what I say."_

Rachel moaned, adjusting the position of it in her mouth and squirming in the seat. _Oh, Noah, I'm -- this is so --_ She shuddered hard.

_Fucking wet dream, I swear, how the fuck am I gonna make it to dinner without losing my shit..._ Rubbing a hand over his straining shaft, he asked hoarsely, "Does it taste like raspberry?"

Rachel nodded jerkily, nerves electrified at the sensory deprivation. _Raspberry and rubber, with a healthy dose of surrender..._

"Good." He pulled onto the interstate and swore as the streetlights illuminated her. _Oh, fuck, I want to just --_ "You look fucking sexy as shit, Rachel. If it gets to be too much, just take out the gag and tell me so, okay?"

She nodded again, breathing rapidly through her nose. _This is...this is insane...and I love it..._ She shifted on the seat, her core dripping and aching.

"I want you to pull your dress up to your waist, put your hands on the seat, and sit with your legs apart." _I want to be able to see, to watch you..._

With unsteady hands, Rachel did so, shivering at the chill of the air. _I'm so -- I'm so exposed, I -- yes, please..._

Puck turned the heater up, aiming the vent down to hit directly between her thighs. _Let's see if you melt._ He continued driving in silence, watching the passing lights shift along her body.

_What is he --_ Rachel swallowed, raspberry on her tongue, and shifted restlessly, body burning as hot air buffeted her, the thin mesh of her thong providing no protection. _I feel like -- the heat, it's just so -- it's_ right there...

He smirked, hearing the rustling next to him. _She's taking this better than I expected._ Glancing over, he chuckled lightly, seeing Rachel swallowing rapidly. _Or_ not, _she just can't make a sound._ He turned the thermostat up to full and shut his vents so all the heat was directed solely at her.

_"Mmph!"_ Rachel jerked, squirming. _It's like I'm -- I'm burning up, I can't --_ She gripped the seat tightly, pressing her head back against the headrest.

"Too hot, huh?" Puck tilted the vent up so it hit her squarely in the chest, heating the clamps against her skin.

Hunching her shoulders, Rachel struggled to breathe, the heat like a hand pressing against her, metal starting to heat and sear. _Oh, God, I can't -- it's too much, too --_ She turned her face away, bracing herself and pushing up off the seat so the hot air hit at the level of her diaphragm.

"Sit down," he growled. _You're not getting away from this..._

She dropped heavily onto the seat, whining around the gag as the heat punched into her again. _But I -- Noah, don't you know I'm -- God, I'm_ burning, _you can't --_

_Try this._ Puck flipped to the a/c, blasting her with cold.

_"Mmmph!"_ Rachel shuddered, nipples puckering tighter under the chilly onslaught. _Cold! Oh, God, I -- it's like the candle and the ice..._

_Just what I wanted to see..._ Tugging lightly on the chain, he made a sound of disapproval when he felt them slipping. _Oh, we can't have that shit..._ "They're not tight enough, Rachel. You're going to have to fix that."

_He can't be --_ She tentatively lifted a hand.

Catching the motion from the corner of his eye, he smiled. "Damn, I forgot about that. And what a good girl you are, worrying about it." _Don't even try to fucking tell me you don't love this..._ "Go ahead, you can use your hands. It's worth it. If I don't hear a moan or a whimper -- a _real_ one, and you know I'll know -- they're not tight enough."

Swallowing hard, she reached up to her breast, jerking at the contact with her frozen skin. _I'm almost numb..._ She squirmed, breath hissing out around the raspberry. _I feel...it's so cold that I don't even -- it feels like it's not even_ me _touching myself. Like it's someone else's hands on me._ Her fingers found the screw, slowly unwinding until the counter-tension of it released, the clamps pressing fully against her. _"Unh!"_ Her body spasmed against the seat, fire shooting straight to her center.

_Fuck yes..._ "Again," he murmured hoarsely.

Rachel exhaled deeply, hands finding her other nipple, jerking as her nail scratched across the tip of it. _Oh, Noah...you're -- you're making me drive myself crazy...That is -- this is -- "Mmmm,"_ she hummed around the gag, body undulating against the seat.

_Yes,_ fuck _yes, Rach,_ that..."That's it, baby, just like that..."

She closed her eyes beneath the blindfold, body going fluid against the seat. _I'm so...I'm so aroused..._ Her fingers found the screw quickly, loosening it with authority. _This is unreal, and I want more..."Unh,"_ she grunted as the clamp snapped tight, writhing.

_Fuck..._ Biting his lip, Puck raked his eyes over her, groaning when her glistening pussy shined under a streetlight. He shut off the air. "Take your right hand, and I want you to slide just your middle finger right between those _fucking dripping wet_ pussy lips, all the way in. And then don't you fucking move."

_Yes, yes, please..._ Tremors wracked her as she skimmed her right hand down her stomach. _"Mmmm..."_ Rachel slipped her finger inside her core, hips rolling to receive it. She stilled herself with one last shiver.

Breathing hard, Noah clenched his hands around the steering wheel. _Fuck, I just -- I want to fucking take you so fucking much..._ "Out. _Slowly,_ though, and press up hard."

_He's going to -- he's going to make me -- not just a tease, he wants me to -- he's using me, making me...making me masturbate for him._ She bit down on the gag with a moan, dragging her finger heavily across her G-spot, left hand clenching the bench beneath her tightly. Rachel sagged into the seat, panting.

_Fuck yes, Rach, just like that..._ Puck took advantage of the straight road to lean into her ear. "Now do it again. In hard, out slow," he breathed hotly.

Shuddering, Rachel shoved her finger back inside, jerking upwards and whimpering around the gag. _God, Noah, you are..."Unnhhhh..." You are an evil genius, and I'm going to die._ She giggled deliriously, mewling as she scraped her nail down her inner wall.

Brow furrowed, he glanced over. "Did you do more than press, Rachel? Was that a _nail?_ Huh?" He reached over and flicked a nipple, fighting back a growl when she flinched. _You think you're gonna get over on me? Again? Didn't we go over this shit?_ "Trying to scratch that itch without me fucking knowing? Nice try, baby, but I can tell." He leaned in again, his voice velvety, seductive. "I know every fucking sound you make. _Every single one."_

_"Mmmm..."_ Rachel undulated against the seat, a muffled moan vibrating from her throat. _I can't believe that he -- he knows me so well...he can tell what prompts each of the_ sounds _I make..._ She hung her head with a whimper.

_Don't fucking forget how well I know you, baby..._ Puck flicked her other nipple, pulling on the chain. He let loose a low hum of satisfaction at her hitching breath. _Just like that..._ He glanced out the window at the approaching sign on the side of the road. Rest stop. Perfect. "I know just how you can make it up to me." He fell silent, rubbing at his aching erection. _I want her fucking out of her mind...the crazier she is, the better this is gonna be..._ "Again, and no fucking _cheating_ this time."

_Oh thank goodness..._ Rachel whined around the gag and thrust her finger back inside, sliding back out on a low moan.

Pulling the truck off the interstate, Puck quickly navigated to the darkest, furthest corner of the rest area and parked in the shadows.

_Where are we? Are we here?_ She jerked as she heard the clatter of his buckle and the hiss of his zipper. _Is he -- are we -- in the parking lot?_

Lowering his pants, Puck took himself in hand, stroking roughly before letting go. _You're mine, baby, I'm gonna show you._ "Reach out in front of you, and open the glove compartment. There's a tube in there. It might even feel cold. Take it out and give it to me."

_He can't mean to -- Rachel, this is --_ Rachel exhaled heavily through her nose. _I trust you, Noah..._ She groped forwards, fingertips hitting the latch. _Got it._ As it dropped open, it bounced with a low thud, Rachel flinching at the sound. She traced her way into the compartment, searching for and finding a cool, smooth tube.

Plucking the KY from her hand, Puck grabbed the box from his bag, letting her hear the rustling of the paper. _I saw that shudder. Good. I want you on edge._

Rachel strained to catch the sounds around her, struggling to slow her breathing so it stopped echoing in her ears. _He...he opened the box, obviously, and took the...the plug out. Wait. That was a -- a snap. Did he open -- that was..._

Puck squeezed the lube into his hand, greasing the plug thoroughly. _Do_ I _or do I make_ you..."Take your underwear off, Rachel."

_Oh, God...he's..._ She grazed her hands down her sides to find the elastic waistband and shimmied the crotchless thong completely off.

"Up on your hands and knees." Gritting his teeth, he checked the batteries in the plug. _This is fucking gonna be off the goddamn charts..._

She reached out around her to get her bearings, crawling onto the seat. _Oh my God. He really is going to..._

"Hold out your right hand, palm up and flat." Puck bit back a groan, his cock bobbing impatiently. _Shit, you look so fucking sexy...I can't wait to get inside you..._ He squeezed a generous amount of the cool lubricant onto her fingers. "You know what to do with it."

_I do...I just can't believe I'm going to..._ Rachel carefully moved her hand back to slip between her cheeks, twitching at the shock of cold against her skin. _You trust him, Rachel, wherever you are is a safe place._ A ripple flowed through her body while she applied the KY, and she let her head hang down, panting for air. _Just let go._

_Oh, fucking perfect._ Kneeling up on the seat, Puck quickly unsnapped the gag and plunged his length between her parted lips.

_"Mmph!"_ Rachel sighed with pleasure, sucking and licking him with abandon. _Mmm, Noah...yes, please..._

He grabbed her arm, yanking her hand out of her ass and pulling her towards him, burying his shaft deeper. _Hope you took me seriously, baby..._ He grabbed her ass roughly, parting her cheeks to slide the slick plug back and forth against her rear entrance.

_"Mmmmm..."_ Moaning around his cock, Rachel shivered. _Do it...God, Noah, just --_

_Fuck, yes, you're so ready for this, and so am I..._ Pushing against her shoulder, Puck kept the plug pressed against her puckered opening.

_Oh God...he's going to -- he's going to make me...Oh, God, Noah..._ Rachel keened helplessly, tongue swirling desperately, her mouth urgent on him. _"Mmph!"_ Her heart pounded erratically in her chest, breathing ragged. _Oh, Noah..._ Her eyes rolled back in her head as he eased her away from his hips, her backwards motion pushing the plug inexorably inside her.

_Fuck yes, baby, take it..._ Noah tangled a hand in her hair, pumping into her mouth, each thrust moving her towards the widening base.

_Oh, Noah...please...please, please, I --_ Guttural noises, plaintive and begging, burst from low in her throat, hands clenching spasmodically against the seat. _It's -- I can't -- it's like an itch and I just --_ please...

He watched her body undulate in mid-air, groaning while she sucked his cock harder. _Fuck, Rach, you're gonna make me --_ He tightened his hand in her hair, each draw of her mouth pulling his orgasm closer. Noah withdrew slightly, slamming back in hard. _Fuck, yes, take it..._ His hot gaze saw two of the three inches of the plug sheathed inside her, her heels digging into the door as she kicked and squirmed. _Fuck..._ His orgasm burned in his blood, spilling out of him into her waiting mouth. _"Cum,"_ he ground out, and with one last thrust of his hips, shoved the rest of the plug inside her. _Fuck, yeah, take it, take everything, all of it, fuck, Rach..._

_"Mmmmmmmmmmph!"_ Rachel swallowed with every pulse of his seed, grunting, eyes rolling back in her head as she arched back against the plug, a long low groan vibrating around him as her climax tore her apart.

***

**A.N.** : Okay, wow. I think I melted my own brain right there. I do hope you enjoyed. Please be on the lookout for the rest of their Saturday, and keep an eye on KittyGoddess415 on fanfiction.net around April Fool's for a crack!fic two-shot in this universe: Noah Puckerman's Guide to Orgasm Denial (How to Show Her You Really Care) -- thanks to [](http://angidsigns.livejournal.com/profile)[**angidsigns**](http://angidsigns.livejournal.com/) for the plot bunny -- and Rachel Berry's Guide to Vaginal Health (When Your Boyfriend is Oversexed). :) In the meantime...review?? I _would_ like to know if anyone besides me actually enjoyed this...


	30. Trust Fall, Part 24 of “The Games They Play”, Puck/Rachel, NC-17

**Title** : Trust Fall, Part 24 of “The Games They Play”  
 **Pairing,Character(s)** : Puck/Rachel  
 **Rating** : NC-17  
 **Word Count** : 6891  
 **Spoilers** : Through ‘Sectionals’.  
 **Summary** : Do they make it to dinner? And how far through it do they actually get? Answers to these questions and more within...The Date, and part of the drive home...Continuation of [](http://notso-littlej.livejournal.com/profile)[**notso_littlej**](http://notso-littlej.livejournal.com/) 's Glee!Kink prompt.

***

Rachel whimpered, her body twitching uncontrollably. She pressed her heels into the door, moaning around Puck's spent shaft. _I feel so...it's..._

He eased out, stroking Rachel's cheek softly. "You're okay, baby. You took that like a fucking champ." _And_ blindfolded _too...so fucking hot..._

She shuddered, head falling limply. _I'm going to die, my heart can't possibly take this..."Please,_ Noah, I -- this feels so --"

Puck pressed the plug lightly. _All fucking mine..._

Oh, God! Rachel arched up hard, a broken cry on her lips. _I can’t – it’s too --_

Puck leaned into her ear, voice a soothing whisper. "You're okay, just breathe..." _Just trust me..._ He fit his mouth to hers, cupping her cheek and slanting his lips against hers, hand pushing rhythmically at the plug.

Rachel squirmed, digging her toes and her hands into the seat beneath her. _Empty, I feel so empty_...She moaned into his kiss, fingers gouging the vinyl.

Puck reached behind him, touching cool plastic and drawing it forward. _Just like that, Rach_ …He slipped his hand under her stomach, his pointer finger skimming lightly over her clit and hovering at her entrance. Nipping at her lip, he pressed the object in his hand quickly inside her.

“Mmph!” Rachel undulated beneath him, gasping into his mouth. _Oh my God, what did he --_

_Fuck, Rach..._ Easing away, he reached into his pocket and pressed a button.

“Oh!” Rachel cried out, jerking as the bullet hummed to life inside her. _A vibrator, he has one of those little vibrators..._

_Yes, baby, just like that_ …He kept the rhythm with the plug, leaving the speed on low.

“N-Noah,” she gasped, grip clenching and releasing as a dark itch gathered low. _It's too much, I can't -- please, I just --_ “I want – I need –"

With a smirk, he upped the speed of the vibrator in slow increments. _Fucking_ epic _night, she’s gonna lose her fucking mind and I’m gonna love every fucking minute._

Rachel rolled her hips and her head restlessly. “Yes, please…Noah, _please_ …I want – I want _more,_ I need – _Oh!_ God, _Noah, please!”_

Flicking the switch to the highest setting, he watched her writhe and squirm. _Let's go for two, baby_...He pushed harder and faster against the plug.

Rachel flailed blindly, mewling frantically as the itch turned to a burn. _"Noah!_ Oh, Noah, _please_..." _I just need - just a little more, I want to --_ Her body arched up into cat's pose, every muscle tensing as need pulsed in her blood. _"Please,"_ she begged.

He flicked the vibrator to its highest speed for a moment before shutting it off completely. _You're so fucking sexy when you beg..._ Puck leaned into her ear again. “Buckle up, we’re getting back on the road.”

_We're_ \-- what? _Damn it, Noah! How am I supposed to sit up?_ Her breathing ragged, Rachel forced herself to ease her death grip on the seat. _How much further are we going?_

_How the fuck did I get so fucking lucky..._ Puck watched Rachel struggle to compose herself, hands clenching with an almost violent desire to drag her under him. _I should blindfold her more often, shit..._ He slid a hand down the side of her body, groaning when she sighed, and stopped with his hand on her hip. _You can't get away from this..._ Puck shoved at her hip, sliding her knees out from under her so she landed heavily on her side.

_"Oh!"_ Rachel's back bowed desperately, legs falling shut. _Oh God, oh, God, Noah...I feel the plug, I feel every inch..._ Her body jerked spasmodically, every nerve aflame. _"Noah,_ God, what are you -- what are you doing to -- _mmph!"_

He snapped the straps back into place. "No questions. What I'm doing is showing you I know what you want, what you need, what turns you on. Even if you don't know, won't admit it." He smacked her ass, grinning at her muffled cry, and turned her so she sat upright, plug firmly nestled inside her. _I see you, baby, and I love every fucking part of you. Well,_ especially _the fucking parts, who're we kidding?_

Rachel hissed around the ball gag, hands groping for an anchor while heat poured through her, the round cylinder of the bullet no more than a tease. She pressed her hands beneath her, sitting on them to ease the pressure on her ass. _I can't, oh God, it's just too -- "Mmph!"_

Puck kept hold of her wrist and started to drive. "No. Sit on the seat, Rachel." _I'm not letting you make this any easier on yourself._ "Other hand. Out, now. Hands on the seat and legs open like I told you." He released her wrist roughly.

Rachel slowly eased her other hand away to the side, settling herself carefully against the seat. _Oh, God...Noah, God, this is so..._ Her head fell back limply. _I feel so...so_ full, _and still so_ empty, _and -- "Mmmm!"_ She groaned, the bullet buzzing alive again.

_Fucking shit, we're never making it to dinner._ "You have _any fucking clue_ what I want to do to you right now, Rachel?" Remote in hand, he glanced at the mile marker. _Thank fuck, almost there..._ "If it weren't for the fact that I already fucked this up yesterday, we would never have left that fucking parking lot."

_You didn't screw up anything, Noah..._ "Yuh i-int," she tried around the gag.

_What the fuck?_ Puck frowned quickly, shutting off the vibrator and tugging the ball out slightly.

"You didn't," she offered breathlessly. _How could you have done wrong when it came from your heart?_ "It was perfect."

_And that's why I love you._ Replacing the gag in her mouth, he grinned. "Thank you, baby. I like to think I improvised well."

"Mm-hmm..." She nodded dazedly, head lolling towards him. _And if this is the actual plan, I'm glad it went as it did -- I don't know how I would've survived this without knowing for certain that you love me..._ Breathing heavily through her nose, she let herself sink further into herself. _Let it go, Rachel, just let it all go..._ A primal hunger coiled within her, hands clenching reflexively around the seat. _It feels so...God, it feels so good..._ "Mmmmm..." She sighed and shifted as Puck flicked the vibrator back on, tossing her head restlessly.

Biting his lip, Puck struggled to keep his breathing even, adjusting himself roughly. _Fucking_ focus, _Puckerman, you couldn't help yourself last night either and you never made it out the fucking door._ He looked over at her, her mouth dropped open even while gagged to pant for oxygen, fingers flexing and releasing, heels digging into the floorboards. "Fucking _shit,_ Rachel, you are the most fucking _perfect_ thing I've ever seen." He moved the vibrator setting up by one click. _"Fuck,_ Rach..."

_"Unh!"_ Rachel jerked against the seat, arching up with the shock. _Oh, God, the plug, holding myself up like this I'm squeezing -- "Mmph!"_ She dropped heavily down. _Oh! "Mmph!" I just...oh, God, I just pushed it -- "Mmmm..."_

Puck wiped the sweat from his brow quickly, eyes scanning frantically. _Where the_ fuck _is that exit?_ His pulse pounded in his ears as he studiously ignored Rachel's writhing. _C'mon, c'mon...we've got to almost be at 68...Oh, thank fuck._ He swung the truck off of the highway, turning the bullet's intensity up and taking the turn sharply.

_"Mmmmmph!"_ Rachel shuddered, nails digging into the seat, jumping as the bumps shifted the plug inside her.

Puck smirked, deliberately aiming for the potholes in the road. _Good thing it's dark, they'd call the fucking cops._ He turned the vibrator off abruptly, laughing at her strangled protest. "We're driving through the heart of town, Rachel. The streetlights are reflecting off of the chain, I wonder if people outside notice..."

Drawing into herself, Rachel whined pleadingly around the gag. _Oh God, Noah, you wouldn't...would you?_ She turned her torso towards his voice, shrinking back into the seat.

_Trying to hide, huh? Nice try, baby, but no..._ Puck threw the vibrator on its highest setting.

"Mmph!" Rachel arched back into the seat, breasts thrust forward while her core clenched around the bullet. _Damn it, Noah, you had to --_

Abruptly shutting it off again, Puck turned the corner sharply again. _Just four miles, Puckerman, you can do it._ "Hold up your right hand."

Rachel shakily lifted her hand, leaving it trembling in mid-air. _What does he -- what am I --_

He grabbed her hand, dragging it over to lick her palm and straight down her middle finger, sucking her fingertip. _This is gonna be a fun fucking four miles though..._ Puck slid her hand down between her legs, positioning her palm to cup herself and placing her fingertip over her clit before letting go.

_Oh, God, Noah, what are you -- why do you want --_ "Mmph!"

Grinning, he flicked the vibrator on at its third setting, a low buzz filling the cab, mixed with the sound of harsh breaths. "I want you to rub, baby, but don't you get yourself off. Slow."

_He's really -- he's going to watch me --_ Rachel swallowed hard, the taste of raspberry and desire sliding down her throat.

"Now," he rasped. _I wanna see you..._

She tentatively circled the nubbin of nerves, hissing around the gag at the sharp pang of pleasure. _Can't -- I have to control --_

_"Again,"_ Puck demanded, turning the vibrator up another setting. _Fuck, it's even better close up..._ "I watched you, you know," he murmured lowly. "That very first night. I finished the fucking hot tub in record time, and came back to the truck to see you with your fucking hand in your panties."

Rachel pressed back against the seat, muffled mewling sounds joining her frantic breaths. _Oh, Noah, stop it, I'm going to --_

"Again," he growled, watching her hands twitching reflexively. "I want you to tug the chain with your other hand and rub again." _She's gonna lose her shit._ Puck pressed the gas just over the speed limit. "I nearly fucked you right then. If I'm honest about it, I was _never_ gonna let you fucking walk away. _Ever."_

_Ever?_ Rachel struggled for coherent thought, his words puncturing the haze of lust and submission blanketing her brain. _Oh, Noah..._ She pulled at the clamps, groaning and arching into her hand.

_Almost there, damn it..._ "I don't know what the fuck it is about you, Rachel, but I can't seem to get enough. It's fucking _everything,_ what we have. Fucking _everything._ I can't get enough." He pulled the truck to the shoulder, throwing it in park quickly. "You _get_ me, you _give a shit_ about me being a better person. I can do homework with you, talk music with you, as long as it's not fucking show tunes..." He leaned into her ear. "And then I can fuck you until we're both fucking out of our minds, which doesn't take _much_ with you." Noah unsnapped the gag, tossing it back into his bag and kissing her deeply.

_Oh, Noah..._ Rachel moaned into his mouth. _I can't --_

He cupped her cheek in his hand, tongue probing as he slanted his lips against hers. _Crazy, I want you crazy, and begging..._ Noah pulled back to breathe against her lips, _"Again."_

_You can't possibly -- I'm going to --_ She stuttered out a breath, wrapping the chain around her finger and rubbing her clit with a groan, electricity shooting from her nipples to her core and back again. _Noah,_ please _..."Ah!"_

_Gotcha._ Puck grinned and claimed her lips again, the bullet inside her humming on its highest setting. He licked into her mouth, swallowing her moan before pulling away and shutting off the vibrator. _As much as I would fucking love to get at you..._

_"No!"_ Rachel bit her lip. _Rachel! No questions, no protests!_ "I -- I'm _sorry,_ Noah, I --"

_Just where I want you..._ "You'll take what I give you," he growled. Noah smiled smugly at her shiver. _Fucking perfect._ "Hands off."

Rachel dropped the chain and moved both hands down to the seat. _Oh, God, now what..._

_Time to challenge you just a bit..._ Puck leaned over silently, breathing directly into her ear. "Lift up off the seat. Use your hands."

_Oh, Noah -- that's going to -- damn you..._ Closing her eyes tightly, Rachel blew out a breath and pushed off of the seat, the motion forcing the cheeks of her derriere together. _Oh God oh God oh God..._

Grazing his hands under her thighs, he grabbed the hem of her dress, tugging it down into place. _She's fucking_ twitching, _shit_...

_I feel every inch...God..._ Rachel dropped her head back, mouth falling open as she panted. "Mmm... _Noah_..."

Puck buttoned her bodice up quickly and kissed her. "We're almost there." _And thank fuck, I don't know if I could keep my dick out of you much longer._ He sat up and turned the car back onto the road, making sure to bounce the truck on the junction of street and shoulder.

_"Oh!"_ Rachel jerked, biting her lip. _If we're almost there, why am I still up in the air and blindfolded? He wouldn't -- unless he found a club or something? Oh, God, would he have --_

"Down," he rasped. _Before I turn the truck around and --_

Rachel slowly sank onto the seat with a low moan, tossing her head restlessly. "Noah," she breathed, sagging back. _I feel so -- I want to squirm and just --_

Puck flicked the vibrator up to full speed as he pulled into the parking lot, shutting it off abruptly. Putting the truck into park, he dragged the blindfold off of her with a smile. "We're here."

_Are we --_ "Whitmore House? Noah!" Rachel beamed at him. "I've been wanting to come here."

"I figured, Dan mentioned it right off." He shut off the truck, hopping out and around to open her door and hold out his hand.

Rachel turned gingerly towards the door. _Oh, God, this is going to be -- can I just stand up in here?_ She carefully maneuvered over the seat, catching her lower lip between her teeth.

His eyes tracked her legs out of the truck, grinning. _Keep moving, baby..._

_Oh -- oh my -- I don't have --_ Rachel blushed furiously as air rushed under her skirt. "Noah, I --"

He closed the door firmly behind her, smiling widely. _"Nope._ And you fucking did that to _yourself,_ I was gonna give 'em to you if you asked." _So this is fucking bonus._

Rachel tucked herself into Noah's side, ducking her head into his arm. _Damn it, I knew it, I lost my mind._ She bit her lip hard. _I'm going to collapse to the concrete, every step is -- I feel every inch --_

Pressing a kiss to the top of her head, Puck tightened his grip on her arm, slowing as she did. _That plug is fucking shifting with every move she makes. I fucking_ love _it._ He opened the door to the restaurant with a flourish, gesturing her ahead, and let his hand skim the bottom of her dress so it swung slightly.

Gritting her teeth, Rachel glared quickly at him, rolling her eyes when he blew her a kiss. _Are you --_ She hissed in a breath when he tugged her to a stop with his arm around her waist. _You bumped me on purpose!_

Puck grinned mischievously, turning to the host stand. _I love watching you squirm._ "Two, please."

The hostess smiled uncertainly at them. "Uh, sure, this way." Winding through the tables, she led them to the booth in the far corner, setting down their menus and waving the busboy over with water. "Enjoy."

Sliding in, Puck pressed his thigh against Rachel, rotating his leg in small circles. _Don't think being in the restaurant means I'm not messing with you._

Rachel bit her lip, shifting slightly away. _Please, just -- I can't handle --_

Puck perused the menu while Rachel squirmed. _She's a foodie, this should be easy. And keeping her off her game is so damn fun._

The lone server wound towards them with a smile. "Do you know what you'd like?"

"Oh!" Rachel glanced up uncertainly. _Have we been here that long? Or is it that there's no one around?_ "Well, I didn't really --"

"She'll have the green goddess salad to start, the coq au vin as the entree, and water with lemon to drink. Bottled, not tap. I'll have the escargot and the steak au poivre, and a coke." _I got this._ Puck snatched the menu from Rachel and handed both back.

Nodding, the server retreated to the kitchen.

Puck looked around the virtually empty dining room. _Even better than I hoped..._ He put a hand in his pocket.

"Ouch!" Rachel's knee banged into the bottom of the table. _Damn it, Noah!_

Grinning unrepentantly, he flicked the control one higher. _Plans, baby. I told you._

Rachel swallowed reflexively, hands clutching at the edge of the table. _He's insane. I'm going to disgrace myself._ Nearly painful pangs of desire sparked randomly along her nerves. _Breathe, Rachel,_ breathe!

Noah bit back a groan, the erratic pattern of her breathing like a siren's song. _So fucking hot..._

_Don't think about it. Just let it become white noise._ "You o-ohhh-ordered for me," she managed. "H-ahh-ow did you know?" Gritting her teeth, Rachel smiled tightly at him.

Casually clicking the vibrator higher, he leaned into her ear, playing idly with the nape of her neck. _Damn, I'm good..._ "Dan told me about the coq au vin -- I said it right, right?"

Heart melting, she bit her lip and nodded, shivering under his touch. _Who ever would have predicted how well Noah Puckerman would do as a boyfriend. Oh, wait. Me._

"Yeah, so that was that, and the rest is -- shit, Rach, you think I don't pay attention? I'm a fucking _ninja,_ baby. And I have plans for you..." _Lots of 'em. You have no fucking clue what I want to do to you right now..._

_I'm yours, for as long as you want me..._ Rachel opened her mouth to reply, shutting it as the appetizers arrived. "Escargot, Noah?"

"Will said I'd like it, garlic and butter sounds delicious. Plus it sounds _badass."_ He blew lightly into her ear. "Though, y'know; to be honest?" Puck whispered the last. "I'm much more interested in _your_ ass."

Her eyebrows flew up to her hairline as she blushed furiously, thanking the server for the salad. _You are going to be the death of me._

Puck reached down to grab his fork and stabbed a bite of Rachel's salad, lifting it to her lips. _Love you, baby..._

_Is he -- feeding me?_ She wrapped her lips around the fork, dragging the food off and into her mouth.

_Those fucking lips.._.Puck shook his head, the vibrator speeding up again.

"Oww! _Damn it,_ Noah!" Rachel hissed as she rubbed her other knee, picking up her fork with a shaky hand. "How am I supposed to perform such an elementary task as feeding myself when you're determined to use my reflexes against me?"

He forked another portion of her salad, quirking an eyebrow. "Who says you _are?" I'm perfectly content with taking care of you..._ Bringing the fork to her lips, he teased, "Open wide..."

She accepted the proferred bite again, shaking her head. _I don't know who's more out of their mind -- you for thinking of this, or me for loving it..._

Puck leaned in to whisper again. "And you fucking _will_ be open wide by the time this night is over..." _I can't fucking wait..._

Rachel bit her tongue as she chewed, frowning thunderously at him. _Damn it, Noah! You can't just -- "Hmmmph!"_ She dropped her fork to the table with a clatter, the bullet at its highest setting and vibrating through her entire body.

"You fucking _love_ it, you _know_ you do." Puck snuck a hand under the table and grabbed the hem of her dress, dragging it slowly upwards. _You love how I push you, and you love how you love it._

"Noah," she hissed, "I want to be able to come back here..." _So just...slow down, don't stop..._

"Then you'd better maintain your shit," he murmured back. _And I'm going to make it as difficult as possible to do that._ His fingertip found her clit to circle slowly. "Especially since I didn't say you could cum." He skewered a snail from his plate, chewing slowly. _Mmm, damn..._ "That's really fucking good."

_Breathe, breathe, just breathe..._ Rachel focused on every inhale and exhale, swallowing convulsively. _You can do this._

_Take it, I want to see you crazed..._ He applied a firmer touch, groaning a laugh at her tremor and taking another bite of escargot.

Heart pounding, Rachel bit back a moan, her breath going erratic despite her best efforts. _Damn it, Noah, I though this was the plan to show me you_ love _me, not_ kill _me!_

Puck alternated feeding her and himself for a bit, the increasingly frazzled look on Rachel's face filling him with satisfaction. _Just how I want you, baby..._ He withdrew his hand and shut off the vibrator, lowering her dress and feeding her another bite of salad. _I love it, she doesn't even realize I'm not stopping her from feeding herself, she just fell into line..._ "Escargot?"

"Mmm, yes please." She took a sip of her water, and rested her elbow on the table, perching her chin on her upturned palm to wait for her taste. A thrill ran down her spine as the plug shifted, stopping her breath for a heartbeat. _This is...I feel so cared for, coveted..._

"You're gorgeous, you know that?" Puck brushed his knuckles down her cheek before feeding her the morsel on his fork. _Hmm, I bet I could..._ "Oops," he deadpanned, leaving herbed oil at the corner of her mouth as he pulled the fork away. He licked at her lip, kissing her lightly.

Rachel sighed into him, melting at the sweetness in his touch. _You love me. I feel it with every bit of me. Noah..._

He flicked the bullet back on, grinning as she jumped. _Hello again..._

Rachel gasped, her knees hitting the underside of the table and rattling the dishes atop it. _That son of a -- he loves catching me like that..._ "Damn it, Noah!"

He speared more salad for her, lifting it to her lips with a smirk. "Oops." _And here's another oops for you..._ Puck jacked the vibrator's speed up to full.

Her mouth dropped open to inhale sharply. _Evil, just evil..._ She accepted the offering, shuddering and chewing. _All dinner like this? If this had happened yesterday, I would most certainly have disgraced myself several times over by now._

Puck smiled and finished his escargot, dunking a piece of his dinner roll in the leftover garlic oil and offering it to Rachel. _Keep your strength up, Rach..._

_Ha! An opening!_ She accepted the morsel and chased it back to his fingers, licking and nipping before he drew his hand away.

_Oh, really?_ He fed her the last bite of salad, sneaking his free hand under the table again to press hard at her clit. "Don't you fucking forget yourself," he growled into her ear.

Rachel jerked, eyes going wide. _I won't now._ She dug her heels into the floor, struggling not to squirm.

"And this is how well I fucking know you, Rach, because it's when you got to this point? When you tried to get to me? Because I know that as fucking naturally submissive you are, you're a fucking _badass_ too, a naughty little cocktease, and you would have to see if you could make me lose my shit again..." Shutting the vibrator off, Noah cupped her chin in his hand and turned her to face him directly. "This is when I'd tell you that you're fucking lucky I _love_ you." Leaning in with a wicked tilt to his lips, he kissed her.

_Oh!_ Rachel's heart clenched, breath catching in her throat. _Oh, Noah..._ "I love you," she whispered into his mouth.

Pulling his lips from hers, Puck pressed them to her ear. "I love you, too." _Fucking A. Day late, but just as good._

_He really...he -- that was --_ Rachel grinned giddily, framing his face with her hands. "Noah, that...that was beautiful. And badass."

"No shit." He rolled his eyes. "I may not do this emotional shit, but if I'm gonna, I'm gonna fucking do it _right."_ _And you make me_ want _to do it right._

"Well you do." She beamed at him lovingly, pecking him quickly as the entrees arrived. _You have the soul of a romantic._ That, _I wouldn't have guessed._ "You absolutely do."

_I do more than that._ He kissed her leisurely, pulling back to murmur against her lips. "Who said I'm done?"

"Oh!" Rachel shivered, smiling shyly. "My apologies." _I should have known._

He sat back and rolled his neck quickly. "The appetizer was the _appetizer,_ baby." _And now for the fucking entree._ He leaned back in to breathe into her ear. "Hands under the table."

_Oh my God. He wouldn't._ She darted a glance in his direction, swallowing hard at the dark heat in his gaze. _He would._

His lips curved upward, a gleam in his eye as he slipped his hand into his pocket.. "Again."

Rachel's jaw fell slack in amazement, the vibrator buzzing in her core. _"Noah._ You...you _can't_ \-- we're --"

Puck turned, cutting into the coq au vin and lifting the fork for her. He blocked her from the room with his back. _"Again."_

Biting her lip with a nervous crease to her brow, Rachel slipped her hand under her dress to touch herself tentatively. _I will not disgrace myself. I am capable of controlling this. I_ am. She took a bite with a forced smile. _I am._

_Aww, poor baby...Killing you, isn't it._ "Harder," he murmured, pushing the switch higher. He speared another bite for her and pressed it quickly to her lips.

Rachel frowned and capitulated, chewing and gasping and rubbing. _Son of a -- you're doing this on purpose, to disrupt my breathing, to make me that much more frantic. Devious._

Puck grinned. _She figured it out. I can see it from the look in her eye._ He blew her a kiss and turned to his steak, cutting and savoring a bite. "And again," he said casually, repeating the sequence to take another taste of his dinner. _I'll let her eat in a minute, just a little crazier._

Circling a fingertip over herself, Rachel bit her lip, her free hand grabbing his thigh reflexively. _Damn it, Noah!_

Shutting the vibrator off, he kissed her roughly and turned directly to his plate. "Eat, baby. You're gonna need your strength." He wiggled his eyebrows suggestively and fed her a forkful of steak. _I'll give you some meat..._

_Really?_ She glance at him uncertainly, lowering her shoulders and turning to her entree. _I don't know how long of a reprieve I have, but I don't think he's kidding when he implies I'll need my strength..._ "Mmm..." She sighed and took another bite, letting her eyes flutter shut. _This is the most surreal experience of my life._ She ate silently and efficiently, surreptitiously glancing at him to brace for an onslaught.

Half of his steak gone, he raised an eyebrow at her examination. _What are you thinking in there?_ Puck traced her lips with a candied carrot, licking after the honey before popping the morsel into her mouth.

She cut a piece of chicken, and lifted her fork. "May I?"

A wicked look in his eye, he snaked his tongue out, curling it around the utensil to slide the food off. _Now think about_ that. _My tongue, on you, all over._ Puck cut her another bite, painting the red wine sauce on her lips and sucking it off.

_He's trying to make me spontaneously combust again, there's no other conclusion._ Rachel took shallow breaths through her nose, chewing deliberately. _Thank goodness we're almost done, and then --_

"Excuse me, can you bring out the dessert menus?" Puck smiled at the server, gesturing to the table. "We're just about done, I'd love to see what you have." He looked directly at Rachel as he added the last, a smug tilt to his lips. _Dessert is gonna be the best fucking part._

_Damn it, Noah!_ Fuming, Rachel finished the last of her coq au vin, a low sound of gratitude humming from her throat. "Noah, that was delicious, thank you," she forced herself to say. _Positive reinforcement of good behavior is essential._

"You're welcome, baby, I told you I wanted to do something special. Figured this is pretty damn special." _And you still don't know what's left in store for you._

"It _is,"_ she managed, crossing her legs. _Oh, God, not a good idea..._ She choked on air, biting back a moan. _Or maybe_ too _good of an idea..._

Puck fed her the last piece of steak with a half-smile. "Got an appetite tonight, Rach?" He leaned in for the follow-up. "I know _I_ do...but what I'm hungry for ain't on the menu here..." _Though I'm gonna try to get as close as I can to having you..._

Blushing, Rachel offered him the last bite of her meal, uncrossing her legs with a muffled whimper. _I'm certainly hungry for something._ "I don't think what I want is on the menu here, either." She met his eyes. _I want everything, I want everything you've got planned, Noah..._ She lowered her gaze to the table to hide the burning need blazing in it when the server returned.

_Fuck, I want you._ Shifting to ease the ache in his groin, Puck took the offered menus. _Do we even get to dessert? Or do I get us the fuck out of here?_ He slipped a hand into his pocket, fiddling with its contents, and turned the bullet up to its highest setting. "You're mine, you know that," he murmured darkly.

Rachel nodded fervently. "Yes, Noah, all yours, and I love it...I love _you."_ Her eyes locked on his. _I love you so much, this has been amazing..._

"Let's get the fuck out of here." He waved the server back over, leaning into her ear. _We've still got that honey dipper, right?_ "You're all the fucking dessert I need."

_I can't even imagine what you have in mind..._ Shivering, Rachel exhaled. _But I get the feeling that I haven't seen anything yet._

Puck settled the check, his cock painfully hard. _Oh, baby...you have no idea what you're in for on the ride home..._ Sliding out of the booth, he held out a hand for Rachel. "C'mon."

She took his hand and eased carefully towards him. _Dear sweet Liza, every move..._ Biting her lip, she used his hand for leverage and stood.

_The things I'm gonna do to you..._ Wrapping his arms around her waist, Noah drew her into his body, pressing a kiss to her lips. "I love you."

She grinned at him. _Yes, you really do..._ "I love you too. And this was amazing, Noah, thank you."

"You deserve it," he said quietly. "C'mon." _Time to check a few things off the list._ He led her from the restaurant, smiling at the host and heading quickly for the truck, a hand at the small of her back.

_Oh, God, slow down!_ Rachel gritted her teeth, every step shifting the fullness in her rear. _"Noah..."_

"I figured you'd want to walk faster," he teased, pulling her closer. "Don't you want to get back home?"

"What good will that be if I collapse into an insensible heap on the ground before we even get to the truck?" she hissed. _Which there is a very real danger of!_

With a shrug, Puck swung her into his arms to carry her the last few feet to the passenger door. _Now you can be an insensible heap in my arms, how's that?_

_Oh my God, Noah..._ Rachel blushed, burying her head in his shoulder, the cold metal of the chain skimming down her stomach, every step he took jostling the plug.

"All mine, baby," he growled, opening her door to settle her into her seat. _And just wait..._ He climbed into the cab, pulling out of the parking lot quickly. _Let's get things done right..._ He swung the truck onto the shoulder of the road. _Love that this is in the middle of fucking nowhere._ "Lift up your dress again, Rachel. No blindfolds this time, but I'll gag you if I have to."

Shuddering, Rachel did as she was bade, leaning forward to keep from clenching too much. _Why do I have the feeling I'm about to be blindsided?_

"Now hands and knees." Licking his lips, Puck smoothed a hand over the curve of her behind as she turned towards him, fingertips trailing over the base of the plug. _Now the fun_ really _starts..._

_"Oh!"_ Biting her lip, Rachel caught her breath as the plug buzzed to life inside her. _Oh my God, I can't -- I --_ "Noah!" She jerked, crying out. "Oh, God..."

Puck flipped the remote control higher, the bullet and plug vibrating against each other. _Fuck, I've been waiting for this..._

"Noah, p- _please,_ I -- _God,_ I _can't_ \-- I feel too -- I want to -- it's like I'm about to crawl out of my _skin,_ please..." Rachel shuddered and twitched, hands digging into the seat beneath her as she undulated. "Noah, _please_ \-- it's too --" _I don't think I can take this, I can't -- I can't even breathe, it's so --_

He kissed her deeply, fingers flying over the buttons of her bodice until the chain dropped heavily out of the dress. Pulling back and flicking the chain, Puck whispered in her ear. "You're okay, baby, you know you are. Just relax into it." He nipped at her earlobe. "You know I love you, you're all right." _You're fucking amazing, you're_ fine. Leaning away, he stroked a hand over her cheek and lowered the speed of the vibrator.

Rachel rolled her body as the speed of the bullet matched the speed of the plug. _God, it's like...like my core is a tuning fork and I'm just...mmmm...._

Lowering his zipper, Puck tangled a hand in her hair and dragged Rachel to his cock, shoving inside with a groan. _Fuck, yes, every fucking way...you're all mine...completely fucking mine..._ He peeled out onto the road, flipping his iPod on, the Doors pouring from the speakers.

_Are you trying to tell me something, Noah?_ Rachel groaned around his shaft, "Love Her Madly" weaving a spell of hazy desire in her head.

His left leg twitched as she sucked, Puck grunting as he thrust up into her. _Fuck yes, I fucking love your mouth..._ He swung back onto the main highway, a low growl rumbling in his chest. _Oh, you're trying to get me fucking --_

Rachel wrapped her lips tighter around him, rotating her head to turn and lick. _I can't get -- that_ itch, _it almost_ burns, _I want -- I need to cum, I just want to -- if I can't touch, if you won't let me, I can do this, I can make you crazy..._

Shuddering, Puck glanced down, the fierce desire burning in her eyes punching him in the gut. _Mine, fucking mine, I'm not losing control...I've got it this time, I'm not fucking it up!_ He pumped the vibrator up to its highest setting, choking when her hips jerked. _Feel it, take it..._ "Don't think I don't know what you were doing there," he rasped. Tightening his grip on her hair, he lifted and lowered her along his length, swearing and panting while need coiled and burned. The needle on the speedometer crawled higher, his hands white-knuckled on the wheel. _I won't let you get me off my game, damn it, I won't..._

Rachel sighed and sucked, humming with pleasure. Her breath caught every so often, Noah's adjustments to the plug's speed registering as though from a distance. _I'm wanton, I'm debauched, I'm a willing slave to this...God, yes, Noah..._

Puck shifted restlessly, forcing himself further into her mouth. _She feels so fucking good, goddamn it, I --_

Her sighs turned to whimpers as he sped the vibrator up and hooked a finger into the chain to tug.

_God, Noah, I can't -- you're going to kill me like this, just --_ Rachel's whimpers turned to low pleading moans, hips undulating in midair.

Puck hissed in a breath as his balls tightened, his orgasm searing in his veins. _Fuck, I'm gonna --_ He swung the truck off into a dark, vacant parking lot, shutting off the engine and the lights.

_What is going -- why did he --_ Rachel shivered, sucking contentedly. _Just don't make me -- I want --_

He yanked her head from his crotch, groaning and biting his lip. _I want to -- I have to have her --_ Looking down at her in the moonlight, he exhaled heavily. "You fucking make me crazy," he growled, flipping the vibrator up to full speed and leaning in to kiss her.

Rachel gasped into his mouth, going liquid against him while the vibrations frayed the threads of her sanity. _Oh, God, Noah..._

_Oh, fuck, Rach, I want -- I have to --_ "Don't you fucking move," he declared hoarsely. Puck opened his door, shutting it quickly and jogging around the front of the car.

_Does he have to -- is he taking care of --_ "Oh!" Rachel jumped at the shock of cold when her door opened, the chilled air on the juncture of her thighs sending a shiver through her.

Puck groaned again, hooking his hands around her thighs and dragging her back and onto her feet. "You have no fucking clue what you're doing to me, those fucking _sounds_ you make..." _I can't fucking wait to make it home, I just --_ "Hands on the side of the flatbed," he ordered.

Wide-eyed, Rachel complied, gaze darting around the darkened lot. _Oh, God, Noah, what do you -- you can't really -- this is --_

He wrapped the dangling wire of the bullet around his fingers, yanking it out roughly and tossing it into the truck. Taking his shaft in hand, he tilted his hips down and thrust hard inside her.

"Oh!" Rachel bit her lip, eyes rolling back into her head at the sensation. _The plug, from this angle he's -- oh, God, Noah, you know exactly --_

Puck thrust hard again, a choked sound on his lips. _Fuck yes, I've wanted --_ "I've wanted you like this since the first day...wanted you up against the truck like this..." He rammed his hips hard into hers over and over.

"Oh! Ohhhh...Unh..." Rachel jerked and groaned, tossing her head helplessly, the clamps swinging. _Every nerve, every -- God, Noah, I feel so much and I'm so paranoid and it's so...so hot, I --_

Puck looked down at her, yellow dress and perfect skin gleaming in the silvery light, head thrown back in pleasure. "Fuck, yes, Rachel," he ground out. "Just like that..."

_Oh, Noah...Let it go, Rachel, if you're going to be seen, let it be a performance..._ Exhaling in a rush, she let out a long, low moan, arching back towards his thrusts and letting her head hang limp. "Take me," she whispered, pleading in the darkness.

"Oh, fuck, Rach..." Puck's thrusts grew erratic. _You have no idea what hearing that does to me...fuck, yes..._ He slammed into her mercilessly, hand snaking around to grab and pull at the chain. "Mine, fucking _mine,_ wanted you like this _so many fucking times..."_ Hard hits of his hips punctuated the last four words, the shattered breaths he forced from her sending fire licking through his blood.

Rachel closed her eyes, the wet sound of his cock in her pussy mixing with the song of the crickets and the hum of the night. _God, Noah...I have no shame any longer when it comes to you...to this..._ "Noah," she breathed, returning his thrusts with her own. "Yes, please..."

"Fuck, Rachel," he rasped, "I'm gonna fucking --"

"Do it," she whispered roughly. "God, Noah, whatever it is, I just -- just do it." _I want it, every bit, I'm all yours..._

A molten thrill burned through him and he shoved his hips at her, tilting his hips to hit the base of the plug with every thrust. "You love this, you love how fucking full you feel...I'll show you full, Rach, I'll fucking fill you up..." Again and again, he pounded into her, yanking hard at the chain. "But before I do...I want you so fucking bad, baby...Fucking _cum,_ Rachel," he demanded, nipping at her neck, hands over hers to hold her in place as he fucked her. "Cum," he growled.

"Noah!" Body jerking and shuddering, Rachel's core convulsed around him, desperate keening sounds pouring out of her throat. "N- _Noooooooaaaaahhhhhhhh..."_

"Mine, fucking _mine,_ I love you..." Puck exhaled, letting go as his climax and his seed exploded from him. "I love you," he breathed again, falling against her back.

Rachel collapsed heavily against the truck. "Oh!" _Cold!_ Shivering, she wrapped an arm behind her to hold his head in the crook of her neck. _The plug, I can't even -- I can't even completely relax, that plug...of all things, Noah, a_ vibrating _plug..._ "I love you, too."

***

**A.N.** : And wearing the plug through dinner is courtesy of angidsigns. :) Didn't want to spoil that.

There!! Ugh, this was the longest week EVER, and then I was booked all day...so, so sorry! I hope this makes up for it, and that you enjoyed. <3


	31. Full Circle, Part 25 of “The Games They Play”, Puck/Rachel, NC-17

**Title** : Full Circle, Part 25 of “The Games They Play”  
 **Pairing,Character(s)** : Puck/Rachel  
 **Rating** : NC-17  
 **Word Count** : 6429  
 **Spoilers** : Through ‘Sectionals’.  
 **Summary** : The rest of the ride home, and the rest of the night. The kink just increases...More toys, more positions, and fulfillment of the long slow buildup. The plug is replaced with something else.

Hope you enjoy!

***  
  
 _Why do I feel like I’ve been here before? Panting for breath in a mildly inappropriate situation?_ Rachel sagged against the truck, her arm around Noah's neck drawing him in for warmth while the metal cooled her skin. A tremor wracked her, the plug vibrating relentlessly in her ass while the clamps swung.  
  
Puck groaned, nuzzling Rachel’s hair. _We're gonna make it through half the fucking list in one night._ “Holy _shit,_ Rach. That was fucking phenomenal,” he rasped. _Fuck that._ You're _fucking phenomenal._ He trailed his lips down her neck, wrapping an arm around her waist to pull her back against him, his other hand still intertwined with hers against the side of the flatbed. _And we're not even fucking halfway home._ "I really don't wanna move."  
  
"Mmmm, I know what you mean," she sighed. _Though perhaps I_ do _wish this were somewhere more private._ She shivered lightly, squirming as the weight of his body behind her kept the plug pressed deeply inside her.  
  
 _I felt that, the plug must be driving you fucking insane..._ "You okay?" He kissed the top of her head.  
  
Letting her head fall back onto his shoulder and relinquishing her grip on his neck, she exhaled. _No. Yes. Maybe._ "I -- I _think_ so, I've -- I've never -- I feel so --"  
  
"I think the word you're looking for is _full,_ baby," he growled into her ear. _Just you fucking wait..._  
  
Shuddering, she nodded. _There's just this_ itch _under my skin, I can't seem to get rid of..._ "I _am,_ Noah, I feel so... _restless_. I want...I don't know _what_ I want..."  
  
 _"I_ do." His voice was velvet. "Don't you worry about a _thing,_ baby, _I_ do." _And I'm gonna give it to you. You have no fucking clue._ He nipped her earlobe and released her waist, reaching his hand down between them to withdraw carefully. _And I can't fucking wait._  
  
Rachel whimpered, breath catching. _But I don't --_ The vibrations of the plug thrummed through her. _Now I just feel_ empty... _Even though I'm -- What is he doing to me? I want -- Oh, Noah, are you -- are you preparing me for --_ She shook her head, hands clenching around the cold metal of the truck. _Just let go, Rachel...You know he has plans, just have faith and let go._  
  
Nibbling his way down her carotid artery, he grinned into her skin. _If you only knew, baby..._ He licked over her collarbone, moving both hands to her waist to lower her dress into place, swatting her ass stingingly. _If you only fucking knew._  
  
She twitched involuntarily, a broken sigh on her lips. _"Noah..." Please..._  
  
He grasped her waist in his hands, spinning her around to claim her lips and thumb her nipples. "I know what you want, Rach." _And_ I _fucking want it too._ "I know what you _need." And I'm gonna give it to you. You better fucking_ believe _I'm gonna give it to you._ "Trust me." Noah breathed the words against her mouth, biting at her lower lip.  
  
 _"Oh,"_ she moaned, body heaving towards him again. "Noah..." _Please, I want -- I need you to --_  
  
Fuck, _Rach…_ With a low groan, he plundered, tongue tangling with hers as he rubbed his thumbs over her nipples, the chain swinging, his body pressing hers into the truck.  
  
Wrapping her arms around his neck, Rachel kissed him back feverishly. _Oh, yes, Noah,_ please… _I need something, I feel so…the_ buzzing, _it’s driving me –_  
  
Wedging his knee between her thighs, he choked out a laugh into her mouth. _You can’t get enough._ Tearing away, he chuckled lowly into her ear. “Too bad I couldn’t pin your hands above your head here, it’d be like the first time I had you up against the lockers. Fucking _begging._ Even if you didn’t want to admit it.” _And you’re_ still _a fucking challenge._ Puck rotated his knee against her clit. "And I never would have guessed how fucking _perfect_ we are." He yanked at the chain between them, dark pleasure in his bones when she stuttered a breath.  
  
"Noah, _please..." We are perfect, that's why I...that's why I want you so badly..._  
  
Puck lowered his head to her breasts, licking over their sensitive peaks. _Those fucking clamps...I love it..._  
  
Rachel's hands flew to the back of his head, holding him in place. "Oh, Noah, _please..."_ Her head fell back again, lips parted on a long low moan. _I just -- I want you again, I --_ "You're making me crazy, I just -- I want more, Noah, I can't --"  
  
"You'll get it, I promise." He stood up, tongue darting into her mouth as he fit his lips to hers. _You have no idea..._ "You're _all mine,_ Rach, I promise you I won't let you down." Pulling back with a wicked smile, he added, "I _love_ you too much to let you down. Especially with all the fucking plans I have for you..." He spun her towards the front of the car, ushering her gently back into the truck. Murmuring quietly into her ear, he smirked. "And that's no shit, I _do_ have _'fucking'_ plans for this weekend." He closed the door behind her. _And we're already well underway..._  
  
A tremor and a laugh shook her, Rachel clutching the seat beneath her to keep from shifting too much. _The plug, it's going to be the death of me, I can't --_  
  
Starting the truck again, Noah leaned back in his seat and reached into his bag. _The ride_ back _ain't gonna be any easier, baby_..."Pick one or two."  
  
Shaking her head to clear it, she moistened her lips. _One or two?_ "One."  
  
 _I was_ hoping _you'd say that..._ He grinned and extracted a small purple studded sheath. "Put this on."  
  
 _Oh my God._ "Noah --"  
  
"Are you fucking _kidding_ me?" He hauled the gag out of the bag and shoved it back into her mouth. _I knew you couldn't help yourself..._  
  
 _"Mmph!" I didn't -- I was just --_ She squirmed as he snapped the straps in place again.  
  
 _Fuck that._ "You _had_ your chance, you _blew_ it." He chuckled. _You kinda_ did, _actually..."You don't fucking question me tonight,_ that was the rule. Now put that on, Rachel."  
  
Eyes wide on his, she swallowed around the gag and slipped the stimulator on the pad of her pointer. _Why did I think the drive home was going to be any different? I'm going to have to be half out of my mind._ _  
_  
Adjusting himself, Noah blew out a breath and got back onto the road. "There's a small switch on the side. Flip it." _Fucking_ maintain, _Puckerman, do this right and she's fucking putty. For anything. And everything. Shit._ _  
_  
Rachel found the switch he spoke of, sliding it upwards. _Oh!_ She looked down with a frown. _He's trying to kill me._ The tiny device buzzed insistently.  
  
"You know what I want." He kept his eyes on the road, hands tight on the wheel while watching her in his periphery. _You do, you know you do._  
  
 _I -- but --_ She studied his profile, taking a slow breath in and hiking her dress up, the bodice still undone.  
  
 _Fucking perfect._ "Again, Rachel."  
  
 _Oh…oh, God. He wants me to –_ She pressed her finger to her clit, arching up and gasping. _“Mmph!”_ Rachel dropped heavily to the seat, jerking again as the plug was shoved deeper inside. _“Mmmmph!”_ _  
_  
He twisted the wheel in his fists, heaving rapid gulps of air. _Get a fucking_ grip, _Puckerman, come the fuck on…_ “I said _again,_ Rachel,” Noah rasped, fighting to keep his foot from putting the gas pedal through the floorboard.  
  
 _He really expects me to –_ Rachel rubbed herself roughly, groaning into the ball while her eyes fell heavily shut. _Noah…God…_ _  
_  
“Stop,” he growled. _If anyone’s gonna get you off it’s fucking gonna be_ me. “Don’t rub, just leave your finger there.” _I want you fucking_ buzzing.  
  
 _Oh, God…_ Biting the gag, Rachel hissed oxygen in and out around it, head falling back against the seat while she shuddered.  
  
 _Fucking shit, Rach…_ Shakily reaching out, Noah wrapped the chain around his hand and pulled.  
  
 _“Mmmph!”_ Her body followed him, left hand clutching his thigh. _God, Noah, please, what are you trying to do to me?_ _  
_  
Noah let go of the wheel, wiping the sweat from his brow with his forearm quickly before grabbing it again. _Fuck, I can’t_ – He relinquished his grip on the clamps to unbuckle his belt and unfasten his pants, and dragged the ball out of her mouth, tossing it into his bag. “I’ll gag you with something better,” he managed, and shoved his rock-hard cock down her throat.  
  
 _Mmm, yes…_ With a grateful groan, Rachel bobbed up and down on his shaft, bracing herself on his thigh while her other hand continued to drive her mad. _I'm so -- God, Noah, I'm so empty..._ _  
_  
 _"Again,"_ he rasped, wrapping his hand in her hair to set her pace. _I want you panting, I want you insane..._  
  
Rachel slid to the floor, tucking her knees under her with a shattered breath. _Oh_ God, _I feel -- Noah_...Need sang through her veins, mouth going greedy while she circled her clit. "Mmmm..." She whimpered, her core aching. _It's too -- I want --_ Turning frantic eyes to his, Rachel pressed her torso to his leg, her breasts trapped between them. _Please, Noah, I need --_ She dragged her body up, the chain pulling taut while she rubbed herself roughly. _Please, Noah, I just need a little bit --_  
  
 _"Don't you fucking cum,"_ Puck growled, "don't you _fucking_ try." His balls clenched, tension coiling. "I know what you're thinking and you _know_ I'll know. _Don't you fucking try."_ He tilted his hips, glancing around quickly before stepping on the gas. "The fucking things I'm gonna do to you...I want you _crazy,_ I want you _begging,_ I want you to know you're _all fucking mine_..." With a growl, he emptied into her mouth, holding her face against him. "Swallow it all, every _fucking_ drop, all for you, fucking _all for you..."_  
  
Rachel swallowed greedily, tears springing to her eyes while desperation clutched at her. _Please, Noah, I won't survive until we get home, I want --_ _  
_  
Exhaling shakily, Noah released his hold on her hair, hauling her up next to him. _No one is ever going to have you. Ever._ "I want to fuck you so _fucking_ badly, it's making me fucking _crazy,"_ he said hoarsely. "I want to run the car off the _fucking road_ and throw you on the hood and just rail you so hard we leave an imprint from your ass." He laced his fingers with hers, guiding the vibrator down to buzz along her pussy lips. "You have _no_ fucking clue."  
  
Rachel tossed her head against the seat, mewling involuntarily. _Oh, God, that sounds perfect..._ "Please, Noah..."  
  
Closing his hand around hers, he folded everything but her pointer finger down into a fist, sliding her finger and his inside her. _Oh, you are so fucking tight..._  
  
 _"Noah!"_ Rachel's body jerked hard into their hands, grinding her clit into their curled fingers. _Ohhhh, I can't --_ "Oh, _God, Noah,_ this is --"  
  
"Fucking _perfect,"_ he growled, left hand white-knuckled on the wheel as the other worked her. _Just like that, baby, just like that..._ He pressed their fingers into her G-spot. _"Fuck,_ yes, Rach, _cum,_ I want to feel it, I want _you_ to feel it..."  
  
Her body lifted off the seat, back bowed towards his hand. "Oh, God, _Noah!"_ Her voice was desperate and dark, her inner muscles convulsing around their fingers. _This is crazy, and I can't -- I love it..._ "Noah..." Rachel jerked helplessly, sharp shots of pleasure electrifying her. _I can't -- I'm going to --_ "Noah, please, I can't --"  
  
"Don't stop," he demanded, circling their fingers inside her. _Everything, every last bit, baby, all mine..._ _  
_  
 _"Noah!"_ Rachel's free hand latched onto his right arm, nails digging in as she undulated completely up off the seat. _He's killing me, I can't_ \-- Breathless, her head dropped back while she shuddered. "God, _Noah_..." She sagged bonelessly, falling limply onto his shoulder.  
  
Panting harshly, Noah circled the vibrator again, feeling the clenching in her core from the last ripples of orgasm. _"Fuck, yes..."_ He slowly withdrew their hands, his arm looping around her shoulders to gather her into him. "I love you, Rach, I love you _so fucking much_..."  
  
Aftershocks rolled mercilessly through her, body twitching while she sighed and groaned. "Love you too," she managed, burrowing into his body. _Love you, love this, I can't believe this is my life..._ "God, Noah, I don't know how I'm going to make it home," she rasped.  
  
"I've got you, baby, you _know_ I do." He slowed his speed to quickly peck her lips, picking back up again immediately. _Fucking speed limits...And I don't know how I'm gonna make it, I want you so fucking bad..._ He clicked the fingertip vibrator off, removing it from her finger and sucking the digit into the heat of his mouth. "You taste _so damn good,_ you know that?"  
  
Rachel grinned deliriously. "So are you." She tucked her head into the crook of his neck, pressing an open-mouthed kiss to his skin and closing her eyes. _Wait, what did I --_ "I mean so _do_ you. The vibrations from the -- from the _plug,_ they make me so -- so _crazy_...but now, I just...I _love_ it..." Releasing a shuddering breath, she lay pliant against him. "What have you done to me? Mind control?"  
  
Laughing low, Noah nuzzled her hair and kissed the top of her head. "I haven't done _shit_ to you, baby, this is all in that fucking gorgeous depraved mind of yours _already_. I'm just _giving_ it to you."  
  
"Mmm, I guess that's --" She shivered and moved closer. _Even if I never admit it._ "I guess that's true," she admitted hazily, her eyes drifting shut as her body relaxed.  
  
 _Is she -- is she falling asleep?_ Noah bit back a chuckle, tightening the arm around her. _She's got a fucking_ vibrating plug _in and she's falling asleep. Shit, Puckerman, you broke her._  
  
"Love you," she sighed. _I feel so loved and cared for and_...  
  
Noah shook his head, feeling her breathing deepen and even out. _She really just passed the fuck out. Good work, if I do say so myself._ He stroked his hand down her back soothingly, and turned his full attention to the road.  
  
***  
  
Pulling into the driveway carefully, Noah dropped a kiss on her head, grinning as he turned the truck off. _And we're not even fucking close to done tonight._ "If you don't wake up I'm gonna fuck you in the driveway," he whispered into her ear.  
  
Gasping, Rachel jolted awake, pressing a hand to her heart. _"Noah!_ Oh my -- did I _really_ \--" She flushed. _What kind of depraved wanton are you, to fall asleep with a vibrator in your --_  
  
He turned and cupped her face in his hands, claiming her lips hotly. "I wore you the fuck out. And I fucking _love_ it," he corrected, pulling back slightly. "Best part is we're not done yet. Not by a fucking _mile."_ _And I can't fucking wait._ He kissed her quickly again, releasing her to grab his bag from behind them and exit the truck.  
  
 _Oh, God, Rachel, get yourself to --_ Her door swung open, Puck standing there with a grin.  
  
"Too slow, baby, you're gonna have to walk to the door like that, sorry." Grabbing her hand, he pulled her towards him, laughing. _I really broke your brain, didn't I..._  
  
"Noah!" Rachel held the hem of her dress trying to tug as she slid across the seat. _He can't expect me --_ "You can't -- there are -- "  
  
"What, your _neighbors?"_ He laughed and shook his head, a wicked tilt to his lips. _Modesty,_ now? _After all this?_ "Didn't seem to matter when you lifted your skirt that first night."  
  
Flushing, she yanked her dress in place and caught her lower lip between her teeth, placing her hand in his to step out of the truck. _I was out of my mind._ "That was -- it was different then, I was --"  
  
"You couldn't resist me," he gloated, yanking her against him. _"Still_ can't." _And why the hell would you want to, anyway?_  
  
She opened her mouth to reply, closing it again just as fast. _He's...he's right. Damn it._ "Noah --"  
  
He swatted her ass, pushing her in the direction of the front door. "Don't lie, Rach, it's not worth it." _I think we've both done enough lying about this for a fucking lifetime._ "You couldn't fucking take the chance I would cut you off. You wanted this too fucking much." He grabbed her by the waist, pulling her against him while she unlocked the door. "And I hope by now you know _I_ fucking wanted it too."  
  
Clutching the bodice of her dress closed, Rachel froze, her heart melting. _It still -- it still thrills me to know that..._ "I _did_ figure that out, Noah, but I don't mind _hearing_ it," she said softly.  
  
"I _love_ you. Now get us the fuck in the house so I can show you." He ground against her ass, deliberately pressing the plug deeper. _You slept, but I fucking pictured everything I want to do to you..._ _  
_  
With unsteady hands, she unlocked the front door and let them into the house, Noah slamming it behind them. _I can't believe -- a few hours ago I swear I couldn't picture this. Now? I have a vibrating anal plug inside me and I fell asleep anyway..._ _  
_  
Grasping her waist in his hands, Noah ushered her up the stairs. _I just -- I know I should wait, but --_ He shoved them into her bedroom, tossing his bag heedlessly into the corner. "You're too fucking perfect to give up, Rach, don’t worry about that." He drew the bottom of her dress up and off over her head. "Too fucking perfect," he reiterated, reaching behind her to slip off the demi-bra, every inch of her smooth olive skin bared to his heated gaze.  
  
Rachel shivered, hands fisted at her side to resist the urge to cover herself. _Just breathe, Rachel. This is what you wanted, he's right. Trust him._  
  
 _I really do fucking love you._ Noah ran a hand down the side of her face before setting his fingers to his shirt.  
  
"Let me?" she whispered, reaching out to rest her hands lightly on his chest. _I can't just stand here, I'm going to go out of my mind..._  
  
 _And the edges are starting to fray, huh, baby..._ Holding his hands up, Noah let her work the buttons free, smiling. "Can't keep your hands off me, see?"  
  
Rachel fought her grin, shaking her head and drawing the shirt down over his shoulders. _I love you so much…_ She let her hands drift over his skin, looking up at him and letting her lips lift. "You really _do_ have lovely arms, Noah."  
  
He nipped at her with a laugh. "Fuck yeah I do." Spanning her waist with his hands, he lifted her up, flexing and pulling her right breast to his mouth. _And they're not just for show._  
  
 _"Oh!"_ Rachel braced her hands against his forearms, feet kicking when his teeth tugged on the chain on the way to her other breast. "Oh, _Noah!"_ _I can't even -- I can't even_ squirm, _the plug..._  
  
Puck licked her nipple, biting at it while Rachel dug her fingers into his elbows and turning them so her back was to the vanity mirror. _All fucking mine, in every fucking way._ He groaned into her skin, hands tightening on her before pulling her away and lowering her to her feet. "Still got clothes on me, Rach. Are you fixing that or not?" He raised an eyebrow in challenge. _I want to see you bend over with that plug in your ass._ _  
  
_Worrying her lower lip between her teeth, Rachel moved her hands to his belt buckle, fumbling it open and unfastening his pants. _He's going to make me -- I'm going to have to --_ _  
  
_Kicking off his shoes with a smirk, Puck held his hands away from his body, the pants starting to slide down his hips. "Take them all the way off me, Rachel." His gaze was dark on hers.  
  
Swallowing hard, Rachel hooked her fingers into the waistband, pushing them down as much as she was able. _He's doing this on purpose, Rachel, you know that. There's no way you're going to avoid it._ She drew in a deep breath. _If you could_ fall asleep _with the damn plug in, you can bend over, Rachel Berry!_ Gritting her teeth, she slowly worked her way down his legs.  
  
 _Fucking shit._ Noah clenched his fists as he watched her, the clamps hanging between them and the high heels still on her feet. _I swear I'm gonna get Will and Dan to put a wall of mirrors in this room. Fuck, Rach..._ His eyes followed the slope of her back to the curve of her ass, groaning at the reflection of the round plug inside her. "On your knees."  
  
Inhaling sharply, she knelt in front of him, lifting her eyes to his. _Oh, God, Noah, what more do you -- how much can I --_ _  
  
_Taking himself in hand, he fisted the other in her hair and dragged her towards him. "I want that fucking mouth of yours again." _Because I know it fucking makes you crazy, and I intend for you to be out of your fucking mind._  
  
A full-bodied tremor ran through her as Rachel lowered her head and wrapped her lips around his cock with a breathy moan, sucking and licking as she braced herself against his thighs. _Oh, God, Noah...the plug...I feel..._ She groaned throatily as the plug shifted inside her with each move of her head up and down.  
  
 _Yes, just like that, Rach...Just like that..._ "Off," he growled, yanking her hair. "When I cum it's not gonna be in your mouth." He smirked. _Fuck, maybe not_ in _you at all..._ "Take these fucking things off me." _So I can get to your ass..._  
  
Rachel tugged the pants off him completely, trailing her hands up his legs as she shakily stood, breathing rapidly. _You did it, Rachel, you survived!_ She dropped her hands to her sides. _Now what?_  
  
Puck licked his lips, reaching out to snag her waist and dragging her into his body. _Fucking hell, I didn't even hate to_ say _anything, she just knows to wait for me._ "You are so fucking sexy, Rach, I'm a fucking lucky bastard."  
  
Reaching an unsteady hand to his cheek, she kissed him, shaking her head as she pulled back. "You don't need me to tell you how handsome you are, Noah, or how wonderful a person you are. _I_ am the fortunate one. No one --" She swallowed, gazing into his eyes. "No one has ever understood me or loved me like you do."  
  
 _Fuck, Rach..._ He turned and kissed her palm hard, nipping it before turning her back to him. _Just you fucking wait, baby. I_ do _know you, and I'm about to fucking show you..._ "No one ever will," he murmured, and shoved her towards the door. _Mine, fucking_ mine, _Rachel, and you know it._  
  
Her heart stuttered in her chest at the fierce look in his gaze when she glanced behind her. "Noah? What are you -- where are we --" Her eyes widened when she realized. _The bathroom?_ "Noah --"  
  
He guided her in, eyes hot on hers in the bathroom mirror. "No more questions. It's time to finish what you started, Rach. I saved you from yourself once, but now there's no getting away from me." Puck turned her body into him again, claiming her lips roughly. "Go turn on the shower, I'll be right behind you." _Oh, I fucking_ will _be right behind you..._ _  
  
 _The clamps, though, and the plug...?__ Rachel shook her head, stepping into the freestanding glass shower. _No questions, just follow instructions..._ She reached out to the controls, adjusting the spray and the temperature.  
  
Puck grabbed his bag from the bedroom, taking what he needed from it before heading back across the hall, his hand behind his back. _This is gonna be fucking insane._ He closed the bathroom door behind him, watching her under the water. _"Fuck,_ baby...you should _always_ be naked and wet," he rasped, advancing on her. "Close your eyes."  
  
Catching her breath, Rachel let her eyelids fall shut. _He -- am I -- what is he --_ _  
  
_Opening the glass door, Puck stepped in behind her, lowering his lips to the nape of her neck, sliding them down along her spine as he knelt and lowered the toy to the floor. _You are so fucking beautiful..._ He bit into the round globe of her rear, his hands going to the cheeks of her ass and pulling them apart.  
  
"Noah!" Rachel arched and groaned. _Oh my -- with nothing around it -- I feel -- so much more_ full, _God, Noah..._ "Oh, _Noah..."_ She groaned as he released her.  
  
"Not gonna fall asleep _now,_ are you?" He chuckled, biting at the other curve and moving upwards, nipping at her skin along the way. _Better you slept then, you're gonna need your strength for this one, baby..._ Burying his hand in her hair, he tugged her head back and kissed her. "I might have to be _pissed."_ _  
_  
She shook her head, panting. _Not a chance...Not with the adrenaline in my veins right now..._ "No, Noah, I -- I wouldn't -- I _couldn't_ \--"  
  
"Good," he rasped, "'cause we're just getting started." _You have no fucking idea..._ He turned her body into his, pressing against her and kissing her leisurely, the warm water flowing over them. _The things I want to do to you, baby...the things I'm going to do to you just tonight..._ _  
  
_Rachel moaned into his mouth, draping her arms over his shoulders. _Oh, Noah...I can't even imagine what else you have planned..._ _  
  
_Walking her towards the cool glass, he maneuvered her so her back was plastered against it and hauled her hands from his shoulders to press against the wall. Tearing his mouth away, he whispered, "Hold on to the top of the wall, Rachel."  
  
With a quick frown, she complied, stretching her fingertips to reach back over the metal trim at the top of the wall. "Oh!" _I feel -- I'm all_ stretched _and I can feel -- oh, Noah, the_ clamps _and the_ plug _and the_ heat _\-- I can feel everything, every inch of my skin --_  
  
Puck buried his hands in her hair with a groan, dragging them out and over the curves of her face. He dragged his thumb over her parted lips, pressing a brutal kiss to them before following the slopes of her shoulders down to her breasts. He tugged at her clamps, releasing one nipple for him to suck.  
  
"Noah!" Rachel tightened her grip on the wall, body arching off of it and into his greedy mouth. _He's going to drive me insane..._ _  
  
_With a low growl, Puck replaced the clamp on her, laughing at her sharp cry. Licking the water from her skin across to the other breast, he repeated the sequence, licking torturously lightly before clamping the peak again. _I want you crazed, I want you desperate..._ _  
  
_Turning her cheek to the glass, Rachel sighed brokenly. "Noah, _please..."_ _I don't know what to -- what to do or how to --_ _  
  
_He ran his hands down the sides of her body, stopping at her hips with his thumbs rubbing slow circles into her skin. _Getting there..._ He laid an open-mouthed kiss to her hipbone, tracing kisses down to her clit. _And should take about two licks._ He pressed his lips lightly against the bud of nerves, kissing without applying pressure. _When I get there._ _  
  
_The metal dug into her fingertips as Rachel struggled not to move. "Noah..." _Apparently I'm not crazy enough yet?_ "Please, Noah, you're going to _kill_ me like this..."  
  
 _You better_ hope _not, baby, or else you're_ definitely _not gonna survive the rest._ He sucked quickly at her clit, nipping at it before releasing her. "You'll take it how I give it to you, and you're gonna fucking love it." He licked a long slow line up her slit to bite at her clit. _You really fucking will._ "You just do what I tell you." Puck lifted her left leg and set it over his shoulder. "And right now? You're not gonna cum, you're not gonna make a fucking _sound._ Got it?"  
  
Eyes wide, she nodded. _But like this -- with the plug and his mouth --_ She gulped and braced herself more firmly against the wall.  
  
Puck flicked the plug with a smirk, watching her gaze go frantic and her mouth drop open. _Oh, yeah, this'll fucking do it for you, baby, I can see it all over you._ Lapping lightly at her clit, he flicked it again, pushing at it rhythmically as he had in the truck. _You're gonna lose it, I know you are._ _  
  
_Rachel squirmed and thrashed against the glass, fingers clenching and unclenching around the metal. _How am I supposed to -- how can I not --_ _  
  
_Sucking at her clit, Puck bit down roughly. "Turn around," he growled, releasing her. His movements with the plug were steady as she spun her back to him.  
  
 _Oh, Noah, this is -- you really are --_ Her breath sped up and she reflexively shifted towards him, arching her back and setting her legs apart.  
  
 _Fuck, baby, you're unbelievable._ "You know what I want, don't you," he said hoarsely. "Smart girl."  
  
Rachel nodded, licking her lips and answering into the glass. "You've been -- you've been building towards it all day, I -- and then we're here -- " _And I want it even more than I did that day..._ _  
  
 _Bet I'll still surprise you.__ "Nothing's gonna prepare you for it though," he breathed into her skin, setting his teeth into her flesh before pulling back. "For me, in your ass, just filling you up --"  
  
 _Oh, God!_ Gripping the top of the shower wall desperately, Rachel lowered her head to the glass, keening noises escaping her. "Noah, please, I -- I want --"  
  
He slapped her ass hard, groaning when she jerked. "You know I fucking owe you..." He spanked her again, wrapping his left arm around her waist to hold her in place for his hand, applying hard slaps to her rear over and over. "You challenge me, you doubt me, you don't obey right away..."  
  
Rachel bit her cheek to stifle her cries, eyes fluttering shut as a dark need spread through her veins, heat rising from her ass to her fingertips.  
  
 _Fucking perfect, you won't even see --_ "Keep your eyes closed, Rach, just _feel me._ " He let go of the arm around her waist, turning around her body and switching so his left hand spanked her. _You're gonna fucking feel me, baby..._ Reaching down carefully, he pulled his surprise into place, lubing up quickly. _Fuck, are you ever gonna feel me..._ He swept her hair back, leaning into her ear. "I love you so fucking much."  
  
Head lolling into his hand in pleasure, she sighed and smiled, eyes closed. "I love you too, Noah, you're -- you're am- _ahhh..."_ _  
  
_Puck continued to slowly twist the plug inside her, grinning at the look on her face. _"Just_ like that, baby, you _want_ it, _don't_ you..." _You've wanted it since the first fucking weekend..._  
  
"Yes, Noah...I -- _ohhh,_ I _want_ you..." _Oh, that feels so -- it's like I'm burning up..._  
  
"Tell me where, _where_ do you want me, Rach? Huh? _Tell me."_ He alternated between pulses and twists to the plug, reaching around her body to yank on the chain, tugging hard at her nipples. _If you can._  
  
 _Words, Rachel...this requires_ words..."Oh, _God, Noah..._ I want -- _any_ where, _every_ where..." She trembled uncontrollably, her hands turning white as they clenched the wall. _"Please..."_ _  
  
_Puck twisted the plug and started to pull it out. _Right where I want you, and you still don't have a fucking clue._ "I think I'm gonna take you up on that," he growled, positioning himself directly behind her. He linked his left hand with hers, leaning around to kiss her while he pulled the plug out of her completely.  
  
"Mmph!" Rachel cried out into his mouth, sagging against him. _Oh, I feel so -- so_ empty _after having it -- "Mmmph!"_ Rachel screamed, arching desperately and tearing away to gulp frantically for air.  
  
 _"Fuck,_ Rachel," he gritted out, lowering his head to hers as he sheathed himself fully inside her ass. "I love you, love you so fucking much..." He adjusted the harness around his hips, the dildo attached to it deep in her pussy. "You're _mine,_ every fucking _inch_ of you, baby, and I love it, I love _you_." He let his head fall into the crook of her shoulder, kissing and nipping at her skin. "You feel fucking _fantastic,_ you know that?" He shuddered against her, easing back slowly.  
  
 _"N-Noah,_ God, _please..._ I _can't --_ I -- it's too -- _Noah..."_ Rachel thrashed her head, pressing back into his shoulder as every nerve ending seared her. _Oh, God, I'm so -- I'm so_ full _I can't -- I can't catch my breath, it's too -- I can't -- I want -- My head is spinning, I --_  
  
He smoothed his hands down her spine, resting at the curve of her hips and holding her still. "Just _feel,_ baby, let go and feel it, feel _me..._ " _I feel_ you _...I feel all of you..._ He pulled out until just the head of his cock and the dildo rested inside her. "Feel, Rachel," he breathed, inching his way back in. "It's like an itch, like you just wanna _scratch,_ you want more, you want less, you want fucking _everything_..." He rolled his hips against her, driven in to the hilt.  
  
She nodded dumbly, kissing and nipping every bit of his skin she could reach. "Yes, Noah, just -- _ohhhhh, just like that..._ " _It feels -- oh, Noah, it feels so_ good _, I want you, I want you so badly, please..._  
  
He started to move his hips in small steady strokes, hands massaging her hips as he thrust. Head falling back, he let his own eyes close. _"Fuck,_ Rachel..." _Take it, just like that, every_ inch _of you is fucking_ mine _, you're all mine, no one else is ever gonna be your first, everything is_ mine, _every kiss, every touch,_ every fucking orifice _..._ _  
  
_Rachel cried out brokenly, one of her hands slipping from the top of the shower to slide down the glass, wiping away the steam with a low squealing sound as her fingers clenched helplessly against it. "Noah, _please,_ God, I -- I feel so --"  
  
He pulled out a little more before ramming back in, increasing the depth and strength of his strokes. "You wanna cum, baby? Huh? Feels so fucking good, doesn't it...Tell me, tell me what you're feeling or you know I won't fucking let you cum..."  
  
 _Oh, God, Noah, you want me to_ speak _right now?_ "Full, I feel --" She gasped and groaned with every thrust, tossing her head restlessly. "Everything is so -- _Ohhh...Noah..._ I'm so full, I want you so badly, just -- oh, Noah, just _fuck_ me, just -- you're making me --"  
  
With every word, Puck pounded her faster and harder. _You want it, you got it, especially like this...you are fucking unreal..._ _  
  
_Rachel jerked and moaned, bracing herself with the hand on the wall, holding herself upright with the hand on the metal trim. _Oh, Rachel...your every fantasy, every dark desire...He_ knows _it, he_ craves _it..._ "Please, Noah, I -- you feel so good," she whimpered. _"Please..."_ _  
  
_Grunting, he pumped his hips roughly into her, dropping his hand from hers to hold her in place by the shoulder and the other wrapped tightly in the clamp's chain so every thrust pulled her nipples. _Fuck, yes, you want it, and you're all fucking mine...Oh,_ fuck, _baby..._ "Cum," he growled, _"cum..."_  
  
Rachel cried out again, jerking and arching against him, muscles clenching around the dildo and his cock in a frantic rhythm. _"Oh, Noah, yessss...."_ _  
_  
Need fisted in his groin, his orgasm building low. "You're _mine,"_ he rasped into her ear. "I love you and you're _mine."_  
  
She nodded emphatically, eyes still shut. _"Yes,_ Noah, all yours, only yours, _always_..."  
  
 _Fuck, yes..._ He shoved his hips hard against her, forcing rough mewling sounds from her lips as her orgasm faded to a glow under her skin. _"Mine,"_ he repeated, releasing the clamps and fisting a hand in her hair instead. _I'm gonna --_ Inhaling raggedly, he shoved her off of him, his hand in her hair spinning her around and pushing her down to her knees, his other hand reaching behind him to unhook his harness. _All fucking mine, Rachel, fucking_ mine... _"Fuck, yes..."_ Puck wrapped his hand around his cock and spilled his seed onto her skin, Rachel jerking and twisting as his orgasm coated her breasts. Smirking and groaning, he jerked the last drops around her neck. "Mmm, that's a fucking hot picture, baby, pearl necklace and your fucking gorgeous face..." He hauled her up, kissing her roughly, pressing her back into the glass. "I love you," he whispered, nipping at her lips, "I love you so fucking much."  
  
Rachel sagged bonelessly against him as he turned her into the spray, rinsing her off. She wrapped her arms around his shoulders again. "Love _you_..." Giggling giddily, she let her head fall to the side and blinked up at him. "I think I may have lost all feeling in my body, Noah, so please be careful. I may just slide to the ground." She panted, laughing and gasping for air. "That was amazing..."  
  
"You're telling me?" He grabbed the loofah from the hook next to the shower head, lathering it with the body wash. _I feel like the fucking king of the world._ He wrapped an arm around her waist, bracing her against him and bathing her gently. "That was un-fucking- _believable_. And your body felt _perfect_ to me, baby...and I felt _every fucking inch."_ _  
  
_She shuddered, hands clutching at him desperately. _God, yes...I love you..._ "Noah, I assure you... _I'm well aware."_  
  
Laughing, he kissed her under the warm spray of the shower.

  
***

**A.N.** Ah...That has been in my head for TOO F-ING LONG. I _do_ hope you enjoy. And if you do, can you please tell me why down there? With the clickie? And the comment? Getting comments here on LJ makes me all warm and fuzzy, 'cause I can see them whenever I want. They remind me that there's a reason I'm fighting spontaneous combustion on my daily commute -- all of you, and all the love you have for this universe of mine. :)

Wet!smut for truelovepooh, and pearl necklace for the Glee!Kink Meme and GoingVintage. :)


	32. Connection, Part 26 of "The Games They Play," Puck/Rachel, NC-17

**Title** : Connection, Part 26 of “The Games They Play”  
 **Pairing,Character(s)** : Puck/Rachel  
 **Rating** : NC-17  
 **Word Count** : 5905  
 **Spoilers** : Through ‘Sectionals’.  
 **Summary** : Did I mention more kink? More kinks, and the rest of their Saturday night. Rachel and Puck surprise each other and themselves. And, you know, smut.

***

_"Mmm,_ I wish we could stop time right here..." Rachel sighed and let herself fall back into Noah's arm around her waist, a steady throb of heat pulsing through her blood. _I can't believe I -- I thought it would hurt, but...damn it, Noah, I think I want more..._ She moaned as his other hand dragged the loofah around her collarbone. "That feels so good, Noah." _You're taking care of me in every way tonight._ "I feel so...perfect. All night, you've just...I love you."

Puck pulled Rachel into his body, kissing her leisurely. "I love you too." _And you're all fucking mine, baby. All fucking mine._ Turning them into the spray, he let the water sluice down between their bodies, soap washing over them to pool suds around their feet. "All clean, dirty girl?" he teased. _Kind of a fucking shame..._ He traced his tongue in a line down to her nipple, easing the clamp off of it to replace it with his mouth, licking and sucking as she moaned.

_"Mmm,_ Noah..." Rachel sighed, arching towards him with a lazy grin, arms reaching up to hold the wall. _Ooo, that...that_ pull, _it feels...decadent..._

_Fucking love it, I don't even have to tell her..._ He slowly pressed the bottom of the clasp, letting his tongue snake between the teeth of it as he pulled it away. Trailing his hand down the side of her body to slip between her legs, Noah stroked her lightly. _You feel so fucking good..._ "You make me crazy, you know that? _Fucking_ crazy." He kissed her gently as the water started to cool. "You okay, baby? We need to get out of here before we fucking freeze. We were kinda here a while." _And you fucking took it better than...shit, Rach, you make me fucking insane..._ Chuckling, Noah carefully soaped and rinsed her breasts, shutting off the water. "Towels?"

Lowering her arms, Rachel let out a hum of satisfaction. _You mean the water won't just steam off my skin from the heat of my blood?_ "Rack, right outside the shower. And they're both mine, so just pick one." She turned her cheek to the cooling glass, sagging so her fingertips supported the weight of her body.

Puck wrapped one of the towels around his waist, stepping back into the shower to peel Rachel's arms down around his shoulders. _Fucking love you wet. And not just with water..._ He drew the other towel slowly along her collarbone. _You loved it, and you'll love this._ "You looked _so fucking sexy_ like that, so _fucking_ good...On your knees, with drop after drop of my fucking cum on your skin...I fucking _love_ marking you, Rachel, I love seeing that you're mine. I love how I can treat you like a fucking _porn_ star, and then _kiss_ you 'cause I love you." _And I really fucking do._ He dragged her lips to his, biting and pulling at her lower lip while he wrapped the towel around her body and hauled her into him. "Tell me."

_Oh, Noah, yes..._ Heart skittering, she murmured, "I love you too, Noah, this was -- this was _amazing,_ I can't --"

He dipped in to claim her mouth again. _You can if I tell you to, if I_ make _you, if I_ push _you._ "Tell me who you belong to, Rachel."

_"You,_ Noah," she breathed against his lips. "Yours for longer than you know." _I never should have let you go._

He grinned, satisfaction dark in his veins. "That's what I wanted to hear." _You're so fucking ready for this._ Puck walked her backwards across the hall into the bedroom, kissing and nibbling and nipping at her skin. "You realize you're never fucking getting away from me now, right?"

Trembling with desire, she nodded helplessly. _How on Earth am I still standing?_ "Yes, Noah, I -- oh, _Noah_ \-- never, I don't --"

He shoved her roughly to her knees, stroking her cheek with a wicked curve of his lips. "Tell me, Rachel." _Say it and I'll know I'm fucking right..._

She looked up at him wide-eyed, the gleam in his gaze at once seductive and demanding. _What does he_ \-- She took a deep breath. _Trust him, Rachel._ "I'm yours, Noah, only yours...I love you, I've wanted this so long I can't imagine my life without it."

Puck leaned down and kissed her, reaching beneath the bed to pull out a thin flat black box. _All fucking mine, and she knows it._ "So, you said you did your research, baby. What _else,_ besides your safe word, did you find that we haven't covered yet?"

_What did -- what could -- Oh my --_ Her eyes flew to his. _Could he -- does he mean --_ She licked her lips. "There was...a mark. A mark of...of ownership." She shivered, throat going dry. "Perhaps a --"

_Of_ course _you know._ He flipped open the lid on the box.

" -- c-collar." Rachel darted her gaze down to the gleaming silver and black leather in the box and back up to him. _Oh my -- oh my goodness, that's --_ A wave of heat shot straight to her core. "Noah --"

"A collar, Rachel," he repeated with a smirk. _Yours. You know you want it to be._ "There isn't anything you haven't given me, baby. You're _mine,_ your heart _and_ your body. _Every inch_ of you." He lifted the necklace from the box. "And no one else will _ever_ fucking have you. Not until I say so. _If_ I fucking say so." _And right now, I can't picture why I ever fucking would._ He snapped his wrist, the necklace straightening to a whip, and swatted at her breasts. "And I can use this to fucking keep you in line. So tell me, Rachel, ask me -- _beg_ me, even."

Her heart pounding, Rachel fought the simultaneous urges to laugh giddily and melt with desire. _Noah...God, why would I ever want to get away from you?_ She settled for a wide, slightly shaky smile. "I love you, Noah, and I'm yours, in every way. No one else could ever make me feel the way you do. I belong _to_ you and I belong _with_ you." She swallowed. "If you'll...if you'll have me."

_Fuck yes..._ He wrapped the leather strap around her neck and dragged her forward, clipping the handle to the clasp on the opposite side, the strands of the whip hanging between her breasts. "I'll have you _every fucking way_ tonight," he rasped, twisting the threads around his hand and dragging her up to stand. He snagged her around the waist to pull her into his body. _As many times as we can fucking stand._ "Can you handle that, Rachel? You better fucking tell me now."

Her eyes fluttered shut, need dark and desperate in her blood. "Yes, I -- oh, Noah, _yes,_ please." _Rachel!_ Her eyes opened wide, fixing on his. "I -- Noah --"

A predatory smile on his face, Puck shook his head. _I love that she can't fucking lie to me._ _"Mine,_ baby, you said so. You're not hurting, are you?"

She shook her head, biting her lower lip. _Only the ache that I'm empty, after being so -- mmm, so full of you, so full all day..._ "No," she admitted, "you were...it was..."

"Yeah, it sure as fuck _was."_ _It was fucking everything and more._ He walked her back to the bed, guiding her down onto it. "How about now, you still okay?"

She tentatively shifted against the sheets, feeling the pull of her muscles. _Whatever ache there is...is delicious._ "More than okay, Noah," she whispered, brown eyes molten on his. "I'm _yours_ \-- I'm _perfect."_

_I may not fucking deserve you, but I'm never fucking letting go._ Noah lowered his mouth to hers, devouring her as he hardened again. _I hope you fucking mean that, 'cause I'm gonna take every inch of you again._ He buried his hands in her hair, using his hips to move her body upwards on the bed. "Don't move," he commanded, tearing his lips from hers. He kissed her roughly again, moving off the bed.

Panting, Rachel lay in the center of her bedspread, skin tingling. _Is he -- are we -- does he want --_ She blew out a breath, focusing on the pounding of her heart. _Whatever he wants, Rachel, at_ this _point? I do believe it's safe to say you'll enjoy it. Immensely.  
_  
The water in the bathroom shut off, Puck emerging with a harness and a dildo in hand. "I did say 'every inch,' didn't I? Hands and knees, baby."

_Oh, God...yes..._ Exhaling sharply, Rachel rolled onto her stomach and lifted onto her palms and her knees, her nether lips glistening with wetness.

Climbing onto the bed behind her, Puck stroked a hand down the curve of her spine, slapping her ass. _You are so fucking gorgeous, Rachel..._ He smacked the other cheek, laughing at her gasp. "You sure you're up for this, baby?" Reaching down, Puck hooked the D ring on the paddle with a fingertip, hauling it up to smooth the fur over her skin.

"Mmm..." Rachel sighed, her body undulating into the silky slide of it. "Noah, you've driven me crazy all night. I'm yours, whatever you want to do. I promise, I'll let you know if it hurts, but _please_...just..." She tossed her head restlessly. _"Touch_ me, something, I feel so --"

_Oh, I'll touch you..._ He moved the paddle down between her legs, rubbing the fur slowly over her clit and over her heated center. "You're gonna feel me fucking everywhere, baby, don't you fucking worry..." He leaned into her ear. "Tell me right now, Rachel, can you handle this? I want your ass again, baby, I want every inch of you."

A shudder tore through her. _You have me completely, you know you do -- I'm wearing a_ collar, _for goodness' sake -- and you still ask._ "I love you," she breathlessly replied. "I love you so much, and _yes,_ Noah, _please,_ I want you..."

He strapped the harness into place, the desperate desire to take her pulsing under his skin. _Get a fucking grip, Puckerman, she's all fucking yours...Take your time, jackass..._ Noah took a deep breath, reaching for the tube he'd left on her nightstand. He nipped at her shoulder, squeezing a generous amount of Astroglide into his hand. "Then you'll _have_ me, Rach, don't you fucking worry...you'll _have_ me..." He rubbed gently between her cheeks, slipping a finger inside to stretch and spread the lubricant. "When you're fucking good and ready for me," he hoarsely whispered in her ear. "'Cause once I'm inside you, stopping is _not_ gonna be a fucking option."

Rachel moaned and squirmed, his finger inside her sending dark thrills radiating through her again. _I don't know what you've brought out in me, Noah, but I love it..._ She pushed back towards him with a whimper.

_"Fuck,_ yes, Rach, you want it as much as _I_ do, _don't_ you..." He twisted another finger inside her, coating the dildo in lube and groaning at the mewling noise she made. _I swear I could fucking cum just listening to you..._ "I want you _so fucking much,_ all the damn time..."

"I want you too, Noah, constantly...I can't help myself around you." She tossed her head, throwing her hair over her shoulder to look at him. _And I absolutely love that I don't have to, that I can be every last bit myself with you...  
_  
"And now everyone will fucking know." He snaked his arm under her body to grab the threads of the whip dangling between her breasts. _You're mine, Rachel, all fucking mine._ Tugging down lightly, he lined himself up behind her. "Everywhere you go, everyone you see will know that you belong to me. Every fucking inch of you. Isn't that right, baby?" He rotated his fingers inside her again, pressing his thumb into her center.

_He really wants me to -- to wear this all the --_ Rolling her hips against his hand, Rachel licked her lips to answer. _"Mmm,_ Noah...God, yes, yours, I'm all -- _oh, Noah_ \-- I'm all yours, every -- every -- _ohhhhh..." You feel so good...  
_  
Withdrawing his hand, Puck wrapped it around the dildo and thrust forward, guiding the dildo into her ass and pushing his cock into her pussy. _"Fuck, yes,_ baby, you feel so fucking good..." He pressed inside slowly, gritting his teeth. _Fucking_ maintain, _Puckerman, for shit's sake, we've been over this._ "I just want to rail you so _fucking_ hard right now, damn it, Rachel..." He twisted the collar around her neck, yanked on the whip to pull her head back and kiss her.

Rachel caught her breath suddenly, the leather strap biting into her skin while she frantically kissed him back. _Oh, I can't -- my windpipe, I can't get my --_ She shuddered strongly around him, whimpering into his mouth, her inner muscles clenching as her vision blurred. _Everything is so -- ohhh..._ Arching furiously, she tore her lips from his, turning wide eyes towards him. _More, Noah, I want --  
_  
 _"Fuck,_ Rach, is there no fucking kink you don't have?" _She's gonna fucking lose it like this..._ He growled, tightening his grip on the strands while his hips picked up speed against her. "You're fucking _insane,_ and I _love_ it, I fucking love _you,"_ he rasped. _"Fuck,_ yes..." _You're so fucking hot, Rach, shit..._

Trembling uncontrollably, Rachel thrust back against him, keening cries trapped in her throat. _Oh, Noah, I'm -- mmm, yes...I'm yours, every -- Noah, yes, every inch..._ She pushed back against him hard, dropping her head slightly so the thrill in her blood burrowed deeper. _Feels like -- mmmm, like sparks, like electricity, just this – this itch, I want --  
_  
 _Fucking shit, she's so -- so fucking willing to go with me...to give herself to me..._ He released the collar. "No _fucking_ way I'm taking a chance, baby, too much _else_ I want with you." _And you're fucking guaranteed to make me fucking forget myself._ "You would cum like a _fucking banshee,_ but it's not worth cutting off your air." He rammed harder into her, moans pouring from her as he moved. "Still it's nice to know you're even kinkier than this," he growled, sucking hard at her pulse point and grabbing her waist in his hands. "To know that there's more to explore with you, so much you’d be fucking willing to do…it makes me fucking _crazy."_ Puck guided her carefully on him. _Shit, Rachel...you feel so fucking good…_ He blew out a breath, his heartbeat echoing in his ears, and closed his eyes. _"Fuck,_ Rach, I can feel you -- every _inch_ of you just so fucking -- so fucking _tight,_ you're so --" His hips started to lose rhythm, hands clutching her waist as he increased the force of his thrusts, the whip slapping at her body with every impact. _"Fuck,_ Rach, you're gonna make me -- you're gonna make me _cum."_

Panting heavily, Rachel writhed against him. _You're going to make_ me -- _"Noah,_ God, yes, _please,_ just --" She turned her head back, blindly seeking his lips. "I want to -- Noah, _please,_ I have to --"

"What, Rach?" He leaned into her ear with a smirk. "Tell me." _I want to hear you say it, I want you to beg...  
_  
"I want to -- I need to -- to _cum_ \--" Rachel broke off with a sharp cry, Noah's hips slamming into hers. _"Unh!" Yes, just like -- oh, Noah, just like that..._ "Noah, _please_...please, I can't -- you're -- you're too _oooo God, yes, Noah..."_ Her head flew back, and she whimpered desperately. "Please, _please_ let me --"

Laughing breathlessly, he bit her earlobe, his hands dropping from her waist to link with hers against the bed. _"Cum_ for me, Rach. _Cum."  
_  
 _"Noah!"_ She cried out frantically, body arching almost painfully, her hips grinding back to take him and the dildo deep. _"Noah,_ yes, I -- _ooohhhhhhhh..."_

_Just like that, fuck yes..._ Her inner muscles fisted tightly around him. _"Unh."_ Noah circled his hips against hers, closing his eyes as his orgasm swept through him. _"Fuck, yes,_ baby, love you...love you _so fucking much..."_ He caught his breath sharply, sheathing himself as deep as he could before pulsing his seed inside her.

Rachel groaned and sagged against him, knees slipping out from under her to land them both in a heap on the bed. _"Oh!"_ She cried out as his body followed hers down, his cock and the dildo impaling her beneath him. _God, Noah..._

Rubbing his body against her, Noah exhaled heavily, grinning. _Fucking check with a bullet and an exclamation point on that one on the list._ "If you wanted deeper, Rach, you could’ve just said so,” he rasped. “Love you.”

Turning back to kiss him, she giggled giddily. “Love you too, Noah.” She dropped her head back onto the pillow. _He's -- oh, no, he's --“Ohhh,_ I feel – you’re –"

“Slipping, yeah, can’t quite get the angle with the harness there – dildos don’t bend like that.” He claimed her mouth and slowly withdrew, swallowing her broken sigh. _You love this, I can have you like this anytime I want, can’t I…_ Relinquishing her lips, he murmured,“There you go, baby, you’re all right. You’re fucking _perfect._ In every fucking way.” _And now with that collar, shit, Rach, you’re never getting rid of me.  
_  
Brows furrowed slightly at his absence, she leaned up on an elbow. _I love you so much..._ “I need to – "

Shaking his head, Puck kissed her quickly. “I got this.” _I like you too fucking spent to move._ He padded carefully from the room, unsnapping the harness from his waist while heading into the bathroom.

Rachel relaxed onto the bed again, nuzzling her head into the pillow. _I have been thoroughly, thoroughly, deliciously, spectacularly used…And I loved every last minute of it._ She listened to the water run, the sound lulling her into a dreamy haze.

Puck re-entered the room, warm wet washcloth in hand. “Rach. Baby, here, wake up." _She just keeps passing the fuck out._ "I really _did_ fucking break you, I fucking _love_ it. C’mon, you want to clean up. Or else I’m dumping you in the shower.”

Flailing a hand out, she grabbed the cloth from him, rolling over with a low moan. _Moving...why..._ “Why can’t I be a witch? Like Harry Potter? What’s the spell to clean?”

“Forget it,” he laughed, snagging the cloth back from her. _You're all mine, so that means I take care of you too._ “Allow me, milady. That’s Shakespeare or some shit, right? Chicks dig being a lady.”

Rachel sighed, letting him gently clean her. _I should be objecting, shouldn’t I?_ Her eyes fell shut on a soft sigh. “I feel so _precious,_ Noah, thank you. Thank you for _everything_ tonight.”

Noah paused in his ministrations, a wide smile on his lips. “You’re welcome, Rach. I wanted all of this to be perfect for you. Glad it was.” _You deserved it to be._ With a few more careful swipes, he pulled the washcloth away. “All good. Lemme take care of the washcloth and then, baby, I’m gonna sleep for the next fucking week, okay?”

Rachel snorted a laugh, laughing harder at the snort. _You know, you might just be correct that you’ve ruptured my brain…_ “I’ll join you, I think. My fathers will just have to muddle on without me for a bit.”

Dropping a kiss on her hair, Noah brought the washcloth back to the bathroom, laying it across the sink to dry. _Now_ that’s _a fucking Saturday night._ He rejoined her in the bedroom, flopping onto the bed and hauling the covers down and over them. “C’mere,” he demanded, groping behind him for the light switch. “Hibernate with me.”

She threw herself onto his chest with a sigh, pressing a kiss to his skin. _Yes, please…_ “Sounds like a plan, love,” she yawned, “sounds like a perfect plan to me.” Nuzzling into him, she quickly drifted to sleep.

***

Noah blinked in the darkness, the smell of citrus shampoo soothing him. _I wonder if Dan and Will would let me do regular sleepovers. I’ll figure out what to tell my mom…_ He looked down at Rachel, sleeping peacefully on his chest, threading his fingers through her hair. _You’re fucking amazing, Rach, you know that?_ He buried his face in her hair, trailing his lips down to her ear.

Rachel sighed and shifted, a slow burn building. _Noah..._ “Mmmm…” She blinked sleepily. “Hi.”

He kissed her gently. “Hi, baby. Fancy meeting you here. We should do this more often.” He nibbled at her earlobe, licking a line across her skin to suck at her pulse point. _Like every damn day..._ Shifting her under him, he slipped his shaft inside her with a groan.

_“Noah.”_ She wrapped her arms around his neck to hold him to her. _Yes, you feel so..._ “Mmm…”

He threw the covers off of them, the moonlight streaming in through her blinds. “I fucking _dreamed_ of this, you know. Before I asked you out I dreamed of you. You climbed in through my window in this fucking white nightgown…” _That shit stayed in my rotation for a long fucking time…_ He rolled his hips against her. “I took it as a sign we were supposed to be together.” Leaning down to her ear, Puck growled, “Now if only the _rest_ of that dream was me ripping the fucking nightgown off you and shoving my cock inside of you so deep that you screamed the fucking _house_ down, I would’ve known what to do with you the _first_ time around.” He kept his thrusts even, in and out almost, but never quite, to the hilt.

_“Oh!”_ Rachel clutched at him, arching up to get closer. “Noah…” _Please, just a little bit – just a little bit more…  
_  
“Or maybe it should’ve been me ripping the nightgown off you, and shoving my cock down your _throat._ That fucking _mouth_ of yours is too fucking good to miss, we could’ve started there…” Puck licked the shell of her ear, chasing her up the bed with his hips. “My hand in your hair, keeping you pressed up against me, your eyes just wide and frantic… _fuck,_ I’m getting close just fucking _thinking_ about it…”

Rachel tossed her head against the pillows, wrapping her legs around his hips to try to urge him closer. “Noah, _please,_ I – you’re _killing_ me…” _More, deeper, harder, please…  
_  
“Or maybe I should’ve jumped straight to tying you to my bed, Rachel, just pulling that nightgown over your head, knotting it around your wrists, keeping you fucking _helpless_ while I just _took_ you, just claimed every bit of you with my mouth and my fingers and my cock –"

_“Noah!”_ Rachel cried out desperately, squirming and moaning. “Oh, Noah, I can’t – you make me – I need to –" _How do you continue doing this to me?_ She panted for air, hands going to his face and dragging his lips to hers. _“Please,_ Noah, you’re making me – you’re making me _crazy_ again…”

Smirking, he kept the same deliberate, even pace. “Good, I _want_ you crazy. I want you fucking _out of your mind,_ Rach, don’t you get it?” He set his teeth to her carotid artery, biting until a broken breath stole from her throat. “I _love_ making you lose control.”

“Oh, Noah, please… _please,_ I want to – I _need_ to cum, Noah, please don’t make me –" Rachel whimpered and writhed beneath him. _Please, what do I have to do..._

“Most of all, I _love_ that you’re fucking _mine.”_ He twisted his fist into the strands of the necklace she still wore. _Wearing my collar, you think you can make demands? “Mine,_ Rach, and if I want you begging, you’ll beg and you’ll _love_ it.”

_Oh, Noah…_ Rachel shuddered violently, hands clenching and unclenching. “Please let me cum, Noah, _please_ let me…I _love_ you, I love how you make me feel, I don’t _want_ to hold back, I want – _oh, Noah,_ I want to feel every bit, every – _ohhh_ – every _ounce_ of pleasure, _please_ …”

Puck kissed her roughly, grinning wickedly and shaking his head. “If that wasn’t the _best_ fucking begging I’ve heard…” _Turns me the fuck on…_ He tilted his hips slightly, ramming harder and harder with every repetition. “What do you feel right now?”

“I feel -- I feel _debauched_ – oh, Noah, I feel _every inch_ of you so – _ohhhh_ , so hard and so good but I – _mmm, Noah_ …please – I have to hold back, and it’s a – like a _burn,_ like an _itch_ I can’t – it makes me want to _claw_ at something, to _tear_ – I _need_ it, Noah, _please_ …” Struggling against him, she turned pleading eyes on him. _"Please..." You're stealing my sanity, bit by bit and I just need -- if I can't --  
_  
Puck laced his fingers with hers, pinning her hands over her head and pumping his hips harder. “You are _so fucking sexy_ when you beg, Rachel, you’re so fucking _gorgeous_ and hot and fucking _perfect.”_ Claiming her lips in a brutal kiss, he slammed into her over and over. _You're fucking_ mine, _you love me and I love you..._ Moving his lips to her ear, he whispered, _“Cum.”  
_  
 _“Noooaaaaaaahhhhhhhh!”_ She screamed his name, bucking fiercely into his body, her inner muscles gripping him ruthlessly. _Yes, yes, oh, Noah, yesssss...._

_“Fuck,_ Rach…” Groaning long and low, Puck twitched with each spurt of his semen inside her. _Yes, mine, fucking_ mine _...“Fuck, yes,_ baby… _yes_ …” He exhaled heavily, lowering himself onto her and rolling over. “I wish I could just fall asleep inside you like this. Wake up every ninety minutes, take you again, repeat.” He squeezed her close, draping his arms around her waist.

Rachel sighed, rubbing circles into his chest. “Sounds good, but for the detrimental health effects, my love." _Otherwise, that would be my ideal existence._ "I’ll move in three, two –"

“That’s the _second_ time you’ve said that,” Noah burst out. “You called me…you called me ‘love’ before, and ‘my love’ just then.” _Did you -- did you_ mean _to?  
_  
She lifted herself up off of his chest to look into his eyes. _I was there, Noah._ “Yes, I _did_. I love you, therefore, I would call you my love or love quite readily. Is that a _problem?”_

“You gonna do it in public a lot?” He searched her eyes. _Like at school, in front of your dads…?  
_  
 _Oh, Noah. You’re still an insecure idiot under all of that bluster. “Yes,_ actually,” she replied determinedly.

_And she means it too._ He grinned at her, moonlight gleaming on his smile. “Good.”

***

Rachel frowned in sleep, ears twitching. _What in the –_ She squinted slightly, straining to hear. _Again. What in the world could it –_ As the volume increased, she shoved at her human pillow. “Noah.” The noise continued while he slept on. _Oh, come on._ She shoved at him again, blinking blearily. _“Noah._ Noah, _wake up._ The only reason I would have a minor second on strings playing in my room in the morning is if it’s _not mine._ Your _phone.”_

Groaning, Noah blinked awake. “Minor second – oh, _fuck,_ it’s the _Jaws theme,_ Rach, it’s my _mom.”_ Sliding her off his chest, he looked around for his pants. _Of course I can’t find them._ He followed the sounds of the violins to find them half under the bed, grabbing his phone. “Yeah, Ma? What? You have to – oh, come on, _seriously?_ You know I hate – just Sarah? _Not_ Jeanine. You _promise?_ No carpooling screaming preteens in the truck. If you’re lying to me, I don’t give a crap, no more picking her up from the babysitter when you’re late either, that chick is going to Fatal Attraction me one of these days, Ma. Okay, all right, _all right,_ I’ll get her. What time is – _damn it,_ Ma! Fine, sorry, yes, _language,_ I know, okay – okay, bye.” He snapped his phone shut sharply, a grim smile on his face. “My mom has to go to work, she needs me to get Sarah from dance class.”

“Your sister? Dance class?” Rachel grinned. _Poor darling, you must hate that..._ “Why, Noah Puckerman, who knew that performing runs in the family?”

He sank back onto the bed, gathering her to his chest again. _Who the fuck knows?_ “Not from my _mom.”  
_  
“O-oh.” Rachel kissed over his heart. _Damn it, Rachel!_ "Noah, I'm...I'm sorry, I didn’t mean to –"

Puck shook his head. “Nah, it’s okay, Rach. I’m guessing it’s my dad, but she won’t talk about it. Which is totally fine. I don’t know if I wanna know.” _'Cause then I'll stop to think if I'm like him in other ways, and that shit'll fuck you up. And besides...I like to think I have your dads, maybe...  
_  
“You’re a good man, Noah Puckerman, wherever your talents originate.” She squeezed him tightly, leaning up to peck his lips. _I'll keep telling you that until you believe it._ “So? When do you need to leave?”

“Now,” he sighed. _Damn it, I wanted to stay in bed and mess around..._ “Class is over in ten. And it’s –"

“My studio, isn’t it? Well, who would have guessed, your sister at my studio? Yes, you _would_ need to leave now, Noah, you don’t want your poor sister stranded.” _I would hate that, no matter how much I wish I could keep you._ She shoved lightly at him. “Go.”

He rolled out of bed, whining. “Fucking _sucks.” Why do I give a shit again?_ He picked up his jeans, shaking them out. _Oh, shit!  
_  
Rachel picked her head up, hearing a soft thud. “Noah? What –" She looked down to the floor, a half-smile curving her lips. “Noah? That’s not – you aren’t –" She bit her lip, meeting his eyes and then returning her gaze to the small black velvet box on her floor. _That would be a little --_

“Not how I wanted to do this, but –" _When the fuck does anything go according to plan with the two of us?_ He snatched the box up from the floor, hauling his underwear and his pants on before sitting down on the bed next to her and opening the box for her inspection.

“Noah…” Rachel smiled shakily, tentatively reaching out to the silver Star of David charm resting against black silk. “It’s _beautiful.” Is this -- is it for --_

"The charm reminded me of you. What you see isn't _close_ to what you get." He dangled the charm, setting his finger to the gold lightning bolt in the middle to spin it. _But what you get is so much fucking better.  
_  
"And same with the necklace." Puck held up the leather strap it was attached to, holding the clasp up. "It's like that Alton Brown dude. I don't believe in unitaskers." _Especially not when the other use is fucking awesome._ He pinched a nipple between his fingers and clipped the end of the necklace to it. _"Perfect._ I knew taking those shop classes would pay off. Made that shit _myself."_ Cupping her other breast roughly, he flicked the peak taut and clipped the other end to it with a grin. "I fucking know _every inch_ of your body. Those are fucking _perfect."  
_  
He kissed each nipple in turn before stroking a hand down her cheek. "I wanted to give you a less _conspicuous_ option, if you know what I mean.” _Because I fucking_ do _want you walking around marked as mine, even if we're the only two who know._ He grinned, eyes raking hotly over the whip collar around her neck, dangling between the clamp collar taut across her breasts. “Well, baby, wanna meet my hellhound of a sister?"

Rachel sat up with a grin. “I’d _love_ to. Give me two minutes.” _I have to be presentable, but I refuse to make you overly tardy!_ She launched out of bed, running to the bathroom.

Puck rolled his eyes. _Two minutes my ass._ He texted Sarah that he might be late, raising an eyebrow as he heard the water turn on and off.

Rachel charged back through the bedroom, snatching underwear from her drawer and grabbing her purple plaid skirt and a white collared shirt from her closet. “Noah, why aren’t you dressed? I’m practically ready!” _Does he not listen?_ She threw on her clothes, buttoning up quickly and moving to the vanity.

“Dude. You were _serious.” Even if you're_ totally _running on autopilot._ He fumbled under the bed for his shirt. “I’ve never met a girl who was fucking _serious_ about two minutes being two minutes to get ready.”

Rachel ran the brush through her hair one final time before setting it on the vanity. “I can take theatrically long to get ready when I want to. For reference, see Friday night. However, in this case, I would not want my first official meeting with your sister to be fraught with any stress or tension.” _Except the exorbitant amount of stress on my end._ She grabbed her phone and her keys from her evening clutch. “Ready.”

Threading his arm around her waist, Noah kissed her head. _You're practically vibrating, and you still don't realize..._ “You could just _say_ you’re nervous, y’know. So I could tell you there’s nothing to be nervous about.”

Rachel smiled quickly. _Damn it! I didn't want him to know._ “I should _not_ be this intimidated by a pre-teen.”

“No.” He led her back towards her vanity mirror. _As fun as it might be, she's gonna flip the fuck out._ “You _may,_ however, want to take off your jewelry.”

“Oh my goodness!” Rachel blushed furiously. _Dear sweet Streisand, Rachel, what were you thinking?!  
_  
Puck unbuttoned her shirt, cupping her breasts. “You just automatically took out a demi-bra, you didn’t even fucking _blink_ when you were buttoning your shirt. I fucking _loved_ it.” _Further proof that you're all fucking mine._ He unhooked the collar, placing it on the vanity behind them, and slowly unhooked the clamps, clipping them to each other behind her neck and lowering her hair over it. “Perfect. Now fix your bra and we’re out of here.”

Flushing, Rachel quickly did so. _Thank goodness, I cannot believe --_ “I am _now_ ready to go. Thank you, Noah.”

He draped his arm around her shoulders, tucking her into his side. “Someone’s gotta save you from yourself, Rach. You do an awesome job doing it for me.” Kissing her lightly, he caught her gaze. “And thanks for that.” _I don't know what I did to deserve it.  
_  
She shook her head, looping her arms around him. “My _pleasure,_ love, my pleasure to show you just how extraordinary of a person you really are." _Maybe someday you'll even believe me._ "Now, please, don’t get any –"

“Gross, Rach, _no,_ I’m not gonna mess around with you and then have my sister sit between us in the truck. Even _I_ have boundaries.” _Not_ many, _especially with you, but..._ He shook his head theatrically. _“Honestly,_ baby, I know we’re out there but _no.”_

Rachel’s cheeks reddened again, but she picked her head up. _You really can blame me for asking?_ Really, _Noah Puckerman..._ “Well then, _honestly,_ Noah, considering the myriad of borderline to quite _certainly_ illegal behaviors I’ve engaged in, in that very truck you speak of? I really _never_ know.”

He paused to think, guiding her out the door and down the stairs. _Fucking love it. She's still Rachel Berry, no matter what we may do naked._ “You know? You’re right. And I think I fucking like it that way.”

***

**A.N.:** See? Totally balances out [Between the Lines](http://www.fanfiction.net/s/5902228/1/Between_the_Lines). Right? No? Let's try...reviewing! :) Thanks to [](http://shady76.livejournal.com/profile)[**shady76**](http://shady76.livejournal.com/) and [](http://hezmanagirl.livejournal.com/profile)[**hezmanagirl**](http://hezmanagirl.livejournal.com/) and [](http://spikeshunny.livejournal.com/profile)[**spikeshunny**](http://spikeshunny.livejournal.com/) for the awesomeness that is the journal. Necklaces are here: <http://www.cocodemerusa.com/Store/pc/Betony-Vernon-Rope-Collar-with-Whip-Attachment-55p705.htm> and here: <http://www.eastory.com/judaica/jewish-jewelry/gold-star-of-david-pendant.html>. And check out a fanmix here: <http://www.playlist.com/playlist/19654070027> or my writing tracks here: <http://8tracks.com/livewirefsb/livewirefsb-s-games-mix-pt-1>[  
](http://8tracks.com/livewirefsb/livewirefsb-s-games-mix-pt-1)


	33. (Re)Introductions, Part 27 of "The Games They Play", Puck/Rachel, NC-17

  **Title** : (Re)Introductions, Part 27 of “The Games They Play”  
 **Pairing,Character(s)** : Puck/Rachel  
 **Rating** : NC-17  
 **Word Count** : 8230  
 **Spoilers** : Through ‘Sectionals’.  
 **Summary** : Introducing the Puckermans! I can say no more, but I hope you enjoy. Dinner is served.

***

Rachel took a deep breath as she got into the truck, biting her lip. _Breathe, Rachel, it will be fine._ "So, I never knew your sister takes dance classes. Has she been with the studio long?" _Will I actually have something to talk to her about?_

__Shaking his head, Noah slid in beside her and turned the car on. "She's been taking these classes since she was five, she's 11 now, she loves them, and she'll love you." _Oh, shit..._ "Fuck, she's _really_ gonna love you. Maybe you should ride in the back."

"In the -- Noah, that's the flatbed! There's no back here." Crossing her arms, she glared at him. "I should think you'd be pleased that we'll have something in common." _I know_ I'm _thrilled..._ "Don't you _want_ her to like me?"

"Sarah? She makes my life a living hell every fucking day." He glanced over at her again as he pulled out of the driveway. _Shit, she's actually worried._ "Rach, she's going to love you. Like, _really_ fucking love you. Relax. I bet you anything she ends up saying she wants to be you when she grows up, okay?" He leaned over to kiss her quickly.

_You cannot be this disordered over an eleven year old, Rachel. Breathe._ She dropped her arms and grabbed his hand. "Okay," she agreed, exhaling. "I just -- I love you so much, I don't want to embarrass you or disappoint you..."

Frowning, he squeezed her hand, drawing her eyes to his. "You know, Rach, for someone who's so fucking self-possessed at school, you're a mess in social situations." _And fuck if I don't just love you more for it. Shit, I'm a fucking goner..._ He lifted their linked hands to his lips, kissing the back of hers and rubbing circles against it as he lowered them. " _Relax._ You're fucking _awesome,_ you won't let me down, I swear. Well, unless you, like, try to get me singing _Disney_ songs for her or some shit."

Her lips curved into a slight smile, Rachel looked at him, eyes sparkling. "I bet you know all the words to them too." _Don't think I don't know you..._

_Fuck._ "I don't know what the fuck you're talking about." Puck turned his eyes to the road, rolling his shoulders uncomfortably. _Not my fucking fault._

__Rachel grinned smugly. _I knew it._ "Sure you don't. Maybe I'll ask Sarah who her favorite Disney princess is. That's always a solid opening with a young girl." _And a surefire way to get under your skin._ She leaned back into her seat. "I get the feeling _you_ might be more nervous about this than I am now..."

He cut his eyes to hers, fighting to keep the answering smile off his face. _That's my girl._ "And I get the feeling you prefer it that way." _And I'll fucking get you for that later...Just you wait._ They rolled to a stop in front of the studio, the girls sitting on the floor as the class wrapped up. "Gotta go in to get her, you...you wanna come with?"

Raising an eyebrow, Rachel unbuckled her seatbelt. "Are you -- are you sure?"

"You're going to have to get out of the car anyway, so she can get in. And it's your studio." He shrugged, opening his car door. "May as well, right?" _Plus if I leave you here, you're gonna freak yourself the fuck out again._ Closing the door behind him, he rounded the truck to her door, opening it and holding out a hand. _I know you._

__Taking a deep breath, Rachel placed her hand in his. "R-right, I suppose." _You're just walking into your dance studio, Rachel, think of it that way. Familiar territory._ She stepped down with a tentative smile.

He tucked her hand into the crook of his arm. "Chill, Rach. You're fine. It's not like they're gonna ambush you." _Like an army of rugrats in tutus could do shit to you._

__She nodded, her smile growing more confident. "You're right. Nothing to it." She opened the door and stepped inside, heading for the seats in the lobby.

"Rachel?" Courtney, the dance instructor, turned towards the door and beckoned her over. "What are you doing here?"

"That's your brother," a tiny blonde stage whispered.

"Yeah, I _know_ that's my brother," Sarah Puckerman replied, rolling her eyes. "But he's never showed up with a _girl_ before." She raised her hand. "Ms. Galiano, who is that?"

Waving her over, Courtney turned to the class. "This is one of my advanced students, Rachel Berry. These ladies are here for elementary jazz and contemporary."

_You're on, Rachel._ "That's probably my favorite, it's a lot of fun." She tucked her hair behind her ear, smiling at the gathered group. "I hope you all are enjoying it as well."

Courtney crossed her arms. "They haven't quite grasped what's so lovely about contemporary dance, actually, so we were just talking about how lyrical and expressive it can be." Her gaze shot to Rachel. "Actually...want to give them a sample?"

Rachel blinked, shaking her head automatically. "Oh, no, I -- I'm not here to -- I was just --"

"Let's see what you've got," Sarah challenged.

Rachel's eyes flew to Noah's amused gaze. _Seriously? Called out by an eleven year old?_

"Told you," he said simply. _Not that I'm not gonna kick her scrawny little ass later. We'll see who gets the TV tonight..._

__Blowing out a breath, Rachel inclined her head, raising an eyebrow at her challenger. "I have to change, give me two minutes. Ms. Galiano, can you cue that Maria Mena track from last week? 'Sorry'?" She headed towards the locker room. _Good thing I leave a set of dance clothes here..._

Grinning, Courtney nodded. "With pleasure. Ladies, prepared to be schooled. Go change, come back out here and Rachel will give you a taste of contemporary dance." She clapped her hands, the girls following in Rachel's footsteps. As they disappeared, she turned to Puck, standing uncomfortably in the lobby. "So, you're Rachel's boyfriend?"

He rubbed a hand over the back of his head. "Uh, yeah, I am." _I am. Shit. I have a girlfriend. I have a girlfriend who loves me. And I love her. Holy shit._ "Yeah, I am," he repeated, smiling.

"You seem to enjoy purposely surrounding yourself with strong women, Mr. Puckerman. Sarah's a handful, but Rachel is too. I think you're a glutton for punishment." She grinned, straightening up the room around him. "Or a very smart man."

"I think I like the second one better," he laughed, smiling as Rachel exited the locker room. _She's wearing a fucking_ leotard _. Her body looks fucking illegal._

__Rachel blushed under his scrutiny. "Noah!" she hissed. "Stop it." _I will not be aroused in front of the entire dance studio!_

He grinned even wider. "Bring one of those home, huh?" _Preferably one I can tear off you without you bitching._ "Nice."

She rolled her eyes, stretching quickly. _Stop it, Rachel, do_ not _think about what he's thinking._ _Focus on your performance._ The girls filed back in, looking vaguely disinterested, and more parents joined Puck in the lobby.

Courtney turned to the crowd. "Just give us about 30 seconds, I'm taking advantage of a happy coincidence to show the girls what they're aspiring towards." She cued the track as Rachel had asked. "Ready when you are."

With one final roll of her body, Rachel nodded. As the violins kicked on, she exhaled and threw herself into the routine.

Puck watched, entranced, as she twirled and spun. _Oh, fuck yeah..._ Rachel leapt around the floor, executing splits, plies, pirouettes and moving across the floor with abandon. _I missed so fucking much the first time around, shit..._ The long lines of her body had his mouth dry and his pants tight. _Fuck. Gotta get Sarah to the sitters and then..._ He rubbed his hand across his mouth as she landed lightly one last time, smiling smugly. _Fuck, she's hot when she's confident...Time to get the fuck up out of here._ He clapped along with the rest of the audience, eyes burning into hers from across the room.

_Ohhh, I'm in for it. Not sure how that's being accomplished, but that gleam in his eye is most definitely lascivious._ She smiled quickly at Courtney and turned to the class. "And _that,_ ladies, is the potential of contemporary dance." _Not to mention the fact that I am quite likely to be ravished in the near future._ Moistening her lips, she curtsied and made her way to the locker room again.

Weaving her way through the crowd, Sarah folded her arms and glared up at her brother. "Explain."

_You're such a little badass._ "Mom had to go to work. You got a play date at Dawn's." He grabbed her dance bag, moving to the side to wait for Rachel.

"Oh, come on, I know you're a jock but even _you_ know that's not what I'm talking about." She tapped her foot impatiently. "Why didn't you tell me you knew someone that kickass?"

"Language," he chastised. "You need to wait a few more years before you get to be the badass in the family. I'm still holding it down over here." _Get your ass out here, Rach..._

__She emerged from the locker room, a slight lift to her lips. _That was fun..._ Breathing deeply, Rachel approached the two Puckermans and stuck out her hand. "Now to formally introduce myself --"

"Sarah, this is Rachel. Rach, this is my pain in the ass, Sarah." Noah punched his sister in the arm with a smirk. _Now get in the fucking truck._

__Sarah shook Rachel's hand, eyes shining. "You were freaking _awesome."_

"Why, thank you, Sarah, I'm glad you enjoyed it! Noah tells me you've been taking dance since you were five?" _I'm in!_ She dropped her shoulders, finally relaxing. _That's two Puckermans down, the most important one left to go..._

_Fuck, I knew it._ He walked ahead of them and held the door open. "After you." Sarah filed out first, with Rachel behind her. Puck's eyes followed the sway of his girlfriend's hips appreciatively. _You two can bond on the way, I'm shoving_ your _little ass out at your playdate, and then I'm gonna get_ you _to do another split, baby..._

__The girls piled into the truck, chattering about jazz and contemporary dance. Rolling his eyes, he turned the engine on and pulled away. _Shit, I'm in trouble..._ He tuned them out until he heard Sarah's tone go strident.

_"Hey!_ That's the necklace you got that Ma was crying over!" She slapped Noah in the arm. "And why was she crying, anyway? _I_ thought it was pretty. And why did it mean you were grown up?"

Rachel flushed and touched it gently, looking at Noah with her heart in her eyes. _Maybe that's_ three _Puckermans down?  
_  
"I'm gonna tell Ma! She said she had to meet the girl who you gave it to." She turned bright hazel eyes on Rachel. "Did he give it to you? Huh? That means you're his girlfriend. And Ma has been _waiting_ to meet you..."  
  
Puck groaned, pulling to a stop in front of her friend's house. _"Out,_ rugrat. Mom will be by to get you later." _Which gives me a few hours of peace before you open your big fucking mouth.  
  
_ Sarah grinned smugly. "I'll see you both at dinner!" she taunted.  
  
Rachel giggled and turned to the side to let Sarah slide past. "It was nice meeting you, Sarah." _You're definitely..._ not _what I expected.  
  
_ Sarah laughed knowingly. "I'll see you around 6. Trust me." She waved and ran up the front walk.  
  
Puck hit his head against the steering wheel. "She's fucking right." _Well, bound to happen._ He turned hot eyes on hers. "But I'm gonna fucking enjoy every minute until then." He leaned over to nip at her lips and peeled away from the curb.  
  
Shivering, Rachel flushed. "I take it you enjoyed my routine?" _Knew the leotard would get a reaction...  
  
_ He shook his head. "Your leg was over your fucking head half the time." _And I'm gonna get it there again as soon as I fucking can..._ "What the fuck do _you_ think?" Puck weaved quickly through the back streets, screeching into his driveway. "My house is closer and I'm gonna lose my fucking mind if I don't get you naked. How's _that_ for a fucking answer?" He shut the engine, slamming out of the truck and hauling her out the passenger door to press against his body. "Feel me?" he growled.  
  
 _Mmmm, can't help but feel you..._ "I do," she whispered breathlessly. She leaned up on tiptoes with a small smile, moving her lips to his ear. "And I want to feel more."  
  
 _Oh, fuck yeah..._ Puck wrapped his arm around her waist to haul her in, spinning her away from the door and kicking it shut. "Oh, you'll fucking get more, baby, get your ass in the house." Releasing her, he slapped her on the ass, squeezing roughly. "We've gotten around your house, but we haven't really gotten around _mine_..."  
  
A tremor ran through her as she giggled and ran ahead of him. _Better late than never, I suppose..._ She leaned back against the door, grinning up at him. "We can fix that."  
  
Claiming her mouth hungrily, he unlocked the door, guiding her in with his body. _Damn_ right _we can -- and we fucking will._ Slamming the door shut behind them, he slipped his hands under her skirt, grabbing her up by the ass and carrying her to the the couch.  
  
 _Mmm...yes..._ She groaned as he nibbed at her ear and down the length of her neck. "Noah," she sighed.  
  
He dropped her onto the couch, tugging her underwear down and maneuvering them off. _Fuck yeah..._ He slid his lips down to her cleavage, swiftly unbuttoning her shirt and kissing each inch of newly exposed skin. _You're so fucking gorgeous..._ Puck dragged the cups of her bra off her breasts, licking and sucking. _Fuck, I want you so fucking bad..._ He lowered his hands to his pants, unfastening them and shoving them down his hips to free himself. Grabbing one of her ankles, he levered it up onto his shoulder and shoved inside. _"Fuck,_ Rach..." He groaned, shuddering against her. "I love you," he rasped.  
  
 _Oh, Noah..._ "I love you too, Noah, so much...you feel so _good_...I want more..." She writhed against him, reveling in his broken breaths. _I want everything, and I want you to give it to me..._ Rachel whimpered as Puck pinched her nipple, rolling it between his fingers.  
  
"You're so fucking tight like this, baby, _fuck_...you o -- _fuck yes..._ you okay? I'm not -- _unh...fuck..."_ Her core clenched around him, his hips jerking towards her. "I wanna fuck you so hard, Rach, I can't -- you okay, you're not -- _unnh, fuck --"_ Puck looked down to see her tossing her head restlessly against the couch. "Fuck, I'm just gonna take your reaction as a yes," he ground out. "And I'm just gonna fucking take you," he continued.  
  
"Oh, Noah, y- _yes,_ " she managed. _I want you to, please..._ She pressed her leg back behind her head, opening herself wider for his thrusts.  
  
"Oh, _fuck,_ Rachel...just cum, just fucking cum, I'm gonna --" He rammed his hips into her, pressing the ankle behind her head further into the couch. _You feel so fucking good...  
  
_ She arched up towards him, hands sliding down his back to press him closer. "N- _Noah_..." _Please, I --  
  
_ He tilted his hips, latching his teeth to her neck. _You're fucking perfect..._ Releasing her nipple, he buried a hand in her hair, and leaned up to her ear. "I love you," he hoarsely declared. Molding his lips to hers, he kissed her deeply and continued ratcheting his hips against hers, hand tightening on her as he caught his breath, spending himself inside her.  
  
Rachel moaned into his mouth, clutching desperately at his shoulders as she flew apart around him. _That was...he was...mmmm..._ She shuddered hard once and subsided, stroking his head and gently plucking at his lips with hers. "Love you," she whispered. Laughing giddily, she added, "Good morning."  
  
"Damn right," he smirked, lowering his forehead to hers. _"Fuck,_ I worked up an appetite. Breakfast?" He lowered her leg carefully, biting his lip. "You're gonna need your strength for the rest of the day. Once Sarah opens her fucking mouth, my mom is gonna flip her shit."  
  
Rachel rubbed a hand over his cheek. "Are you -- is that -- " She swallowed hard. _Just say it, Rachel._ "Is that a problem?"  
  
 _Rach..._ He shook his head slowly, deliberately fitting his lips to hers. _You have no fucking clue..._ Pulling back, he breathed his answer against her lips. "The _only_ problem, Rach, is that if my mom has anything to say about it, we're gonna be fucking married by the end of the night."  
  
 _Oh, really?_ She let her eyes dart to the side coyly. "Well...you _do_ insist that I'm _yours..._ " She bit back her smile.  
  
 _Don't you fucking --_ He wrapped his hands around her waist and kissed her again. _You little..._ "C'mon, let's see what's left in the kitchen." Noah carefully withdrew, groaning at the loss, pulling up his boxer briefs and his pants. "And you think it's fucking funny, we'll see what you think later. After she's grilled you about your fucking family tree and your ability to procreate."  
  
She let herself grin this time. "Sorry, love, I shouldn't mock, you're right." _But I think it's adorable that you're nervous._ "But it'll be _fine,_ parents _adore_ me."  
  
 _Fucking change of pace for me._ He nodded and pulled her up to stand. "No shit, Sherlock, like I said, the issue is gonna be making sure she doesn't fucking call Rabbi Weinstein before we get to dessert."  
  
Rachel patted him on the chest. "We're too young to get married, Noah, don't worry." She winked at him playfully. "Now, if we're still together in a couple of years..."  
  
 _The fuck do you mean,_ if? Grabbing her wrist, his eyes flashing, Puck growled. _"Mine_ until I fucking say otherwise, I _told_ you that, Rachel." _Don't you fucking forget it. That necklace, that collar -- all fucking mine..._  
  
She shivered, mouth going dry. _Wrong thing to say, Rachel._ "I -- I -- " She exhaled and met his gaze. "I know, Noah, you -- you did, I --" Swallowing, she licked her lips and continued. _Just say it, Rachel, he'll understand..._ "I guess I'm still not used to believing it," she quietly admitted. "Not that I don't love you, or trust you, but --"  
  
 _Seriously?_ He shook her lightly. "I _love you._ This is no fucking joke, Rachel. You -- fuck, you're the only fucking person in my life, _including me_ , to fucking believe in me. I'm not giving that up, why the _fuck_ would I be that stupid?"  
  
"Oh, Noah..." She reached up to cup his cheek again. "My fathers believe in you too, they love you." _Wait, what do you mean 'the only' --_ "But...what about -- what about Sarah? Your mother? Surely they --"  
  
He scoffed. "Sarah knows I'm a fucking badass, that doesn't mean she believes I have potential to be anything but a fucking Lima loser. And my mom isn't...she doesn't..."  
  
Swatting his arm, she frowned at him. _Oh, Noah..._ "Well, you'll just keep proving them all wrong." _Starting with your mother, apparently..._ Raising an eyebrow, she gave a half-smile. "You said something about breakfast?"  
  
 _I love you._ He smirked. "Something like that. Maybe I can get some berries on the menu?" He spun her in front of him, smacking her ass, and chased her into the kitchen. "Go lay on the table, I'll be right with you."  
  
Laughing, she turned back to him, looping her arms around his waist. "You already _had_ my berries for breakfast, darling, you might want to revise your menu." Giggling, she looked innocently into his eyes. "Maybe I could have nuts with my breakfast, though? A sausage, perhaps?"  
  
"Oh, you're fucking _asking_ for it," he growled, grabbing her ass and pressing her against him. _You fucking amaze me._ "You want that, I can definitely fucking arrange it..."  
  
She leaned up on tiptoes and kissed him. "I know you can, love, of that I have no doubt." She let her hand trail lightly down his chest. _And I would love to..._ "You tell me, another go?"  
  
"Oh, no fucking fair..." He smirked, hearing a low rumbling sound. _Well that answers that._ "I think one of our stomachs just decided for us, baby. I mean, I know protein's good for you, but I think you might need something more substantial than a protein shake for breakfast after all that."  
  
"Noah!" She blushed furiously, shaking her head. _Like you're really surprised by that one, Rachel?_ "All right, I'll concede, that was my stomach, and it does require sustenance."  
  
"Knew it." He grinned and led them the rest of the way into the room. "Pancakes? I'm sure my mom has a mix somewhere."  
  
"Sounds good to me." Rachel pecked him on the nose before releasing her arms. "What can I do?"  
  
"Sit and wait," he said matter-of-factly. "My house, I'll take care of it."  
  
Sitting at the table with a grin, Rachel watched as he moved efficiently around the kitchen. _He's obviously done this before._ "You took care of Sarah a lot, didn't you."  
  
He rubbed a hand over the back of his head awkwardly, keeping his back to her. "I, uh...I helped out. It was -- when...when he left, it was rough for a while. A babysitter was too expensive, so I took the weekends while Ma had to work." Noah set the pan on the stove, measuring pancake mix and fixing the batter quickly. "Sarah and I are pretty tight."  
  
"I could tell, even as you were disparaging her," Rachel said softly. _And I know you well enough to know when you're covering up that soft heart of yours, Noah..._ "And I know, whether you will ever admit it, that you know Disney songs. I can feel it." She stood from the table and crossed to the stove to press a kiss to his cheek. "It just makes me love you more."  
  
"You tell anyone, and I swear I will make you wear your collar to school and lead you around by it," he growled, flushing. _How the fuck can you read me so well?  
  
_ She just kissed him again, eyes sparkling. "Bring it," she teased. _You love me, you know you do...  
  
_ He hip-checked her away from him. _If I didn't love you so fucking much..._ "Oh, you better fucking believe I will. Now sit down, the Puckerone is working up in here." He poured the first two pancakes onto the griddle.  
  
"Yes, sir, sorry, sir," she said quickly, saluting and moving back to the table. "Can I set the table? Anything?" _Or else I can simply watch and swoon, that's perfectly acceptable.  
  
_ He nodded towards the cabinets. "Grab plates, utensils down in that drawer. Syrup's in the fridge, and you can grab butter if you want it." He flipped the pancake expertly. "Fuck yeah, still got it. Gimme one of those plates, baby."  
  
She handed him a plate, watching appreciatively as he slid two perfectly golden brown disks onto it. "You really are quite proficient at this, Noah, I usually have to make one test pancake, and I usually manage to burn it." _Which shows me just how many times you've done this._ "Thank you." She smiled up at him. _And not just for breakfast..._ "For this entire weekend, Noah. Thank you."  
  
He brushed her hair behind her ear, kissing her quickly. _No, thank_ you _, Rach..._ "You're welcome, baby. Love you." _And I never fucking knew I could feel this good._ "Lemme finish this up, and let's eat."  
  
***  
  
Rachel forked the last bite of pancake and fed it to Noah with a grin. "That was positively domesticated of you, my love, thank you." _Noah Puckerman made love to me on his couch and then made me pancakes. I am the luckiest girl in the world._  
  
He rolled his eyes as he chewed. "You only say that 'cause the pancake mix was kosher. Can't say I even fucking know _why,_ my mom is so weird about that stuff." He grabbed the plates and kissed the top of her head. "I say let's get back to your house, make sure everything's decent before your dads get back --" -- _since I doubt they really need to find any of our toys or shit like that --_ "and do our stupid homework until my mom calls in about --" Noah glanced at the clock on the wall. "Fuck, we've got about two hours, I think." Smirking over his shoulder at her, he teased, "Not my fucking fault, though, you _had_ to have your fucking leg over your head half the time in that damn routine. I think you might've turned a mom or two gay right there."  
  
"Noah!" Flushing, she stood and joined him at the sink, nudging him out of the way. _Incorrigible as always..._ "You cooked, I clean, that's how it works. Go get your books, I'll be done in five minutes." She turned the water on, grabbing the sponge and the soap. _"Go,_ I said!"  
  
"On one condition." He wrapped his arms around her waist and nibbled at her ear. _'Cause I think I might just be developing a fucking fetish..._ "Someday you do the dishes, here or at your place, in an apron and nothing else."  
  
She shivered and laughed. _"Go,_ Puckerman, before we get worked up again and your mom sees me in a less than favorable position!" _Because you really could persuade me if you tried, damn it..._  
  
"Mmm, _every_ position is favorable with _you,_ baby..." He ground his growing erection into her ass, panting into her ear. _And I'm dying to try a few more, how could I fucking forget how flexible you are..._  
  
"N-Noah, get -- _oh, you evil..._ " She shoved her shoulder backwards, head falling towards him as she gasped. "Go!" _Before I forget myself...  
_  
"Love you, Rach," he murmured, kissing her quickly and heading upstairs. _More than I ever fucking dreamed I would.  
  
***  
  
_ "I don't give a shit, Rach, I still fucking hate math," he grumbled, tossing the textbook into the corner. _Though at least I'm not fucking_ failing _it...  
  
_ Rachel dropped a kiss on the top of his head off the side of her bed. "I know, love, but it's a necessary evil for now. At least it's out of the way and --"  
  
 _Duuuuuun dun...duuuuuuun dun..._ Puck laughed. "We're in for it now, baby, that minor second interval is the sound of your doom..." He grabbed his cell. "Yeah, Ma?" _Fucking knew it._ He looked up at Rachel with a smirk. "Dinner? Tonight? I don't know, Ma --" He held the phone away from his ear. "Shit!"  
  
Rachel covered her mouth to muffle the laugh, catching "Jewish" "pretty" and "tonight" from her vantage point on the bed. _Maybe he was right to be nervous?_ "Just say yes, Noah, it's fine, my fathers will be home later, I'll leave a note."  
  
"All _right,_ Ma, we can -- _yes,_ Ma, Sarah's not lying. She's wearing -- yes, Ma, she's gorgeous, smart and Jewish and _if you don't lay off I'm breaking up with her on fucking principle."_ He waved off Rachel's panicked eyes. _Oh, yeah fucking right, no way I'm giving this up, but she needs to fucking calm herself._ "Fine, we'll be by in half an hour." He hung up and shook his head. "Just remember, you fucking asked for it. And before you panic, yes, you look fine as you are, no, you don't have to bring anything but yourself, and I promise, she'll fucking adore you."  
  
Rachel exhaled heavily, dropping against the bed. _You know me so well._ "I feel like I should make a kugel."  
  
"Baby, do you _want_ her to keep you hostage until Rabbi Weinstein gets to my house? Relax, finish your homework. Call Will, he'll talk you down." He crawled up onto the bed and kissed her. "Wanna go have an appertif in the den?"  
  
"Noah!" She shoved at his chest, glaring at him. "I am most _certainly_ not going to meet your mother _while I'm stoned!"_ She bit her lip. _Even though it would help._  
  
"All right, I'll just distract you in other ways," he murmured, softly kissing his way to her neck, downwards to her collarbone. _I like this better anyway...  
  
"Noah..."_ She sighed and shifted. "I -- this is -- _mmm..._ this is just as...as..." _Delicious..._  
  
He slowly unbuttoned her blouse, licking lightly between her breasts. "You'll just be mellow, it'll be fine..." _Just a little more of a glow than usual...  
  
_ "We should -- _mmm, Noah..."_ She shivered as his tongue found her nipple, her bra roughly shoved aside. _I need to -- we shouldn't --  
  
_ Puck quickly yanked her panties off, freeing his shaft and lunging upwards. "Fucking _right_ we should." He kissed her deeply and shoved his cock inside her, pumping his hips furiously as fire pulsed through him. _Fuck, baby, just like that...You're always so fucking wet for me..._ "I love how fucking hot we are, that I can just fucking take you anytime I fucking want..." He licked a line to her breast again, biting and tugging so she arched against him. _"Cum..."  
  
I want you every second of the day..._ Rachel cried out, body bridging off the bed, fingers clutching at his head. _"Noooaaah...God,_ yes..."  
  
"Oh, _fuck, Rach..."_ He felt her inner muscles fisting around his length. "Love you," he groaned, "so fucking much." He jerked reflexively against her, coating her inner walls with his seed and collapsing against her. Kissing her hard, he wrapped his arms under her and rolled them over. "Okay, maybe _now_ you have to change. You're a little wrinkled." _And I love it.  
  
_ Burrowing her face into his chest, she rolled her eyes. "You love it. Or you wouldn't have done it." She dropped a kiss on his lips, lifting off him with a stuttering breath. _But I have to admit, that drained the nerves right out._ "Any requests?"  
  
"If you wear blue and white and that necklace, she'll be fucking putty. You'll be her Jewish dream daughter." He shuddered, sitting up. _I don't know whether to be scared, or fucking terrified._ "So please wear a pink turtleneck and hide the necklace, okay?"  
  
Rachel grinned over her shoulder as she headed to the bathroom. "Sorry, Sarah's already seen the necklace -- I think that's too little too late, my love. I think she's just going to have to be putty." _Because I have a white blouse with blue pinstripes and a navy blue skirt that will be absolutely perfect._  
  
He laughed and fell back against the bed. "Fuck, this is gonna be a long night." _I kinda can't wait to see what happens.  
  
_ Blowing out a breath, Rachel gazed at herself in the mirror. _You're on, Rachel._ She went directly through to her closet, getting dressed inside. _I'm not going to let him talk me out of this outfit, it'll be perfect._ Walking out, she grinned and twirled. "One perfect outfit, coming up. And we need to go."  
  
Sitting up, he rubbed a hand over his face. "Oh, I'm fucking in for it now. You look fucking perfect, Rach." _My mom's gonna lose her fucking mind._ He stood, hooking an arm around her waist. "Phase two of meet the Puckermans awaits."  
  
Touching a hand to the necklace, she smiled up at him. _I think it'll be just fine._ "I'm ready."  
  
"I don't know if _I_ am," Noah laughed. "I don't know whether to warn you about her, or ask you to take it easy on her." _I think I'm leaning towards the second one, actually._ He led them quickly down the stairs.  
  
"We'll be _fine,_ Noah." She squeezed him, presing a kiss to his heart as they walked out the front door. _She'll love me, you said so yourself._ "What could possibly go wrong?"  
  
 _I have no fucking clue, and that scares the shit out of me._ "You're right, baby, it's gonna be fine." He gave her a hand up into the truck, closing the door behind her.  
  
"So, is there anything I need to know about your mother? Any likes, dislikes...?" _Should I start singing Hava Nagila?_ Rachel looked over at him curiously. "Noah?"  
  
He gazed back at her, grinning. "Baby, you'll do fine. Trust me. You're fucking perfect."  
  
***  
  
"Noah, she's perfect!" His mother held him back as Rachel walked into the living room to greet Sarah. "She's gorgeous, and sweet ---"  
  
Rolling his eyes, he grinned at his girlfriend. _Fucking told you so._ "That's what I _said,_ Ma. I know she's too good to be true, but she is." He kissed her on the cheek and headed into the dining room. "Table already set?"  
  
"Mmm-hmm." She nodded absently, staring wide-eyed into her living room, where Sarah and Rachel were discussing extensions and ballet positions. "All set, just need to get the brisket out of the oven."  
  
"Brisket, Ma? Seriously? The fuck is this, Judaism 101?" He shook his head, grabbing a soda from the fridge. "Rach? Water with lemon?"  
  
"Yes, please, Noah, thank you." She turned to Mrs. Puckerman. "And thank you for having me, Mrs. Puckerman. I greatly appreciate the invitation, since my two gay dads are out of town." She winked at Noah over her shoulder as he struggled to cover his laugh. _Oh, Noah, you_ really _think I would do that?_ "But you know them from temple," she added.  
  
Mady Puckerman's hand flew to her throat as she coughed lightly. "O- _oh!_ William and Daniel, yes, of course I do." She frowned quickly at her son. "I thought -- you -- " She gathered herself. "Never mind, yes, Rachel, you're right, I do know them. They're out of town? All weekend?" She looked from Puck to Rachel skeptically. "Where were you this morning again, Noah? You were --"  
  
"I can't believe he didn't tell you!" Rachel shook her head at her boyfriend, eyes sparkling mischeviously. _We were sleeping in after quite the sexual marathon.  
  
No fucking way, she knows better than to say I was sleeping over._ He raised an eyebrow in inquiry. _Go ahead, baby, let's hear it._  
  
She beamed widely at his mother, clasping her hands to her heart. _The best lies have a grain of truth._ "Noah and I are going to be performing a duet at Regionals in about a month or so, we've been rehearsing every free moment."  
  
"Yeah right," Sarah scoffed. "My brother, singing? No offense, Rachel, you're like, _awesome._ Why would you want to sing with _him?"  
  
_ "I'm sorry, what?" Rachel stared blankly at her. _She's serious._ "Your brother happens to be _extremely_ talented, Sarah." She frowned at him as he crossed the room. _Oh, Noah...is this -- are you --  
  
_ He handed her the glass of water. "Don't talk me up _too_ much, you're gonna make me sound like a pu--pubescent boy." _Don't bother, baby, it's really okay._ Noah looked at her pleadingly. _Let it go.  
  
_ She shook her head. "Well, he _is_ extremely talented, Sarah, and I'm actually quite proud to be performing with him." Rachel looked over at his mother. _I see I have my work cut out for me here._ "Oh, excuse me." Reaching into her bag, she extracted her vibrating cell phone.  
  
"How the fuck did you hear that?"  
  
"Language, Noah!" his mother chided. "Honestly."  
  
Rachel frowned at her quickly, smiling at Noah. "Highly trained ear, love, and it's my dads! Hi Daddy!" She grinned into the phone. _Finally, someone who makes sense._ "You -- oh, you _didn't_. Breadsmith, really? The honey raisin challah?" She bit her lip, glancing up. "I'm actually at the Puckermans for dinner, Daddy, I'm not --"  
  
"Tell them to come over," Mady offered. "I'd like to meet them."  
  
"Would you -- would you and Dad like to join -- you're still -- oh, that should be perfect, I believe Mrs. Puckerman was just pulling the brisket out now. Half an hour away?" She glanced over at Mady questioningly, acknowledging the latter's nod. "Yes, that's just fine. You know where Noah -- yes, exactly. See you soon. Love you too, Daddy. Glad you're on your way." _And hopefully you'll be here before I lose my patience. Poor Noah..._ "Okay, I will. Bye, Daddy." She hung up, turning a bright smile to her host. "They said thank you for the invitation, and they're anxious to meet you too. They're just as impressed with your son as I am." Her smile went mildly brittle. _And you should be too.  
  
_ Gesturing them over to the table, Mady moved to the kitchen, muttering. "I'm not sure why."  
  
Rachel tightened her hand on her water glass, eyes flashing dangerously. _Excuse me?  
  
Oh, shit, I know that fucking look._ Puck snagged Rachel by the waist, guiding her into the dining room. "Easy, killer," he whispered. "I told you, it's okay, you're with me, I _have_ to be fucking awesome."  
  
Exhaling, she composed herself. "I'm sorry, Noah, I just -- it really just --" _I want to slap her and tell her to open her eyes._ She dropped her shoulders, kissing him quickly. "I love you."  
  
"I love you too, Rach, now just let it go, okay?" He held out her chair, pushing her into the table and dropping a kiss on her head. "It's fine, you can soothe my hurt feelings later," he murmured suggestively.  
  
She blushed lightly. _I will._ "That should be acceptable," she agreed quietly.  
  
"Okay. So let's at least make it through the main course, all right?" _Love you so fucking much._ "My mom actually makes a good brisket. She must've had it marinating if it's ready this fast. Just enjoy, don't worry about me. I'm fucking used to it by now." He sat down next to her. "C'mon, squirt, sit down."  
  
Sarah sat across from them. "I'm sorry I made you mad, Rachel, I didn't mean to. It's just -- he's a jock!"  
  
 _Babs give me strength._ "Sarah, your brother is much more than just a _jock."_ She leaned across the table. "I'm sure he wouldn't share this with you, but he's actually smart and musically gifted as well. He loves guitar as much as you love dance."  
  
Sarah frowned thoughtfully. "Huh. Y'know, he _did_ play me Disney songs until I fell asleep when we were little and Ma was at work." She tilted her head, considering Rachel's words. "You're right."  
  
"I am," she said, smiling first at Sarah and then knowingly at the young man shifting in his seat next to her. _I knew it, I told you I knew it._ "Sometimes maybe not the _first_ time, but I do get it right."  
  
"I can't imagine you not being right, Rachel, from what Sarah says you're quite the star." Mady set the brisket down on the table, waving Noah over to slice and serve it.  
  
"Why, thank you, Mrs. Puckerman, you're too kind." She accepted her portion from Noah, passing Sarah's plate over to him. _They totally take him for granted, don't they?_ "I'm quite looking forward to showcasing your son, though. He's actually the main vocalist, I'm merely harmonizing." _We'll start remedying that immediately.  
  
_ Mady shook her head. "Call me Mady, dear. And I'm still shocked to hear you say that, quite frankly. I can't imagine Noah as lead, that's that Finn Hudson, right? _He's_ the star, Noah's always the sidekick." She scooped some creamed spinach and red potatoes onto Rachel's plate with a smile.

"I beg your pardon?" Rachel's fork dropped to the table with a clatter. _That is your own_ son _you're disparaging!_ She opened her mouth to continue.  
  
 _Oh, shit..._ Puck grabbed her leg under the table. "Rach..."  
  
Taking a deep breath, she gritted her teeth. _Damn it, Noah...I hate to see you so doubted!_ She met his eyes, softening at the plea in them. _Fine._ "Sarah, can you please pass the pepper? Thank you." She seasoned the potatoes, cutting into the brisket. "This is delicious, Mady."  
  
"Oh, I'm glad you like it! It's so refreshing to know that Noah actually has some taste, after the parade of _goyims_. I told him he was as bad as those Nazis, not _once_ giving a good Jewish girl a chance." She sat across from Rachel with a bright smile. "But he's getting there!"  
  
Rachel's knife screeched across the china, hands shaking. "I'm sorry, I must have misheard you, Mady, _what did you say?"_ Breathing deliberately, she kept her eyes down. _She did_ not _just compare Noah to -- to a --  
  
_ "Oh, we were watching Schindler's List, and I realized he was just as bad as they were, not ever dating a nice Jewish girl. Around the holidays, I try to remind these two how grateful they should be."  
  
 _Ohhhhhh shit._ Noah turned to her quickly. "Rach, _please_ it's --"  
  
Rachel stood, throwing her napkin onto her chair. "Barbra forgive me, I _can't,_ Noah. I am _appalled,_ Mady, absolutely _appalled_ at your low opinion of your own son! In case you haven't noticed, in the past few months, Noah has managed to transition from the poster child to not living up to your potential to an extremely talented potential male lead, a good student, and a considerate and loving boyfriend. All traits which, I would have _hoped_ you would _know_ were _always_ within him."  
  
"I --" Mady sputtered, Sarah sitting next to her open-mouthed.  
  
"Rach, c'mon, it's --" He reached out to her in supplication. _Seriously, it's not --_  
  
 _"I'm not finished."_ She stared him down fiercely. "I know you would never do this yourself, and I am _more_ than happy to." She turned back to Mady. "He's with me, every night, working diligently on homework he loathes, to be a better person."  
  
 _Rach..._ He grabbed her hand, rubbing gently. "Rachel, seriously, it's --" He cut off as the doorbell rang.  
  
"Go get the door, Noah, I'm fine," Rachel insisted. _These two deserve to hear this._ "Go."  
  
Shaking his head, Noah pushed back from the table heading to the door. _I should've warned her better, I think...  
  
_ "He has all the potential in the world, and I have to say that I will have to be eternally grateful to my two gay dads that I have _never_ had to suffer with such a lack of support and vision." She turned to Sarah. "Sarah, I'm delighted to meet you. I do apologize for losing my temper in front of you. But you must know that Noah is much more than your mother portrays him. He has quite obviously been instrumental in your upbringing, and postively so based upon my observations of your interactions. I simply cannot let her malign the wonderful person that I love."   
  
Turning back to Mady, she frowned, shaking her head. "I really do hope you'll reconsider your perception of reality. Finn Hudson is a sweet boy, but Noah is a responsible and caring young man. The bluster you see and apparently buy into, was apparently not just wrought from your husband's unfortunate departure, but partially due to your own lack of love and esteem." She turned towards the entrance, smiling at her fathers. "Dad! Daddy!" She crossed to them quickly, exchanging hugs and kisses. "I'm sorry, but I simply must take my leave. I have just had to educate Mady -- " She glanced back towards the flabbergasted matriarch, raising an eyebrow. "Hopefully I can still call you that?" Shaking her head, she turned back to the men in her life. "I have had to educate Mady about the fantastic young man that Noah is. She's been misinformed. But I'd like to leave her to process. Perhaps you'd care to enlighten her as well?" She gestured towards her empty seat. "The brisket _is_ lovely, but I believe Noah and I need to leave. We'll see you back at the house." She grabbed Noah's hand, tugging him towards the door. _I have some soothing to do, as promised.  
  
_ He looked at Dan and Will, panic in his eyes. "Uh, guys, could you --"  
  
Will slapped Noah on the back with a smile. "You've been Rachel Berry'd, Noah, you don't stand a chance. We'll chat with Mady, and see you home later. Homework done?"  
  
"Just about, yeah." He held Rachel back. _Just wait a fucking second! Shit!_ "Ma, I'm --"  
  
"Don't you _dare_ apologize for me, Noah Puckerman." Rachel glared at him, yanking at her hand. "I am sorry if I was out of line, but I'm _not_ sorry for correcting her skewed vision of you. You deserve better than that." _Much better than that. Like what I have in mind.  
  
_ Dan sighed, shoving Noah towards Rachel. "Just go, we'll take care of it, Noah." _That's our girl...  
  
_ Rachel tugged him out the door. "Thank you, Dad, thank you, Daddy!" She closed the door behind them. "That was appalling, Noah, I apologize for my outburst, but that was _outrageous._ Your own mother?" She stood on tiptoes to kiss him. "I do recall a promise of soothing your hurt feelings. I think I have quite a bit of soothing to do." She cupped his face in her hands. "Let me take care of you tonight." Kissing him again, she ran over to the truck. "Come on, we don't have all night...unfortunately..."  
  
"I don't fucking deserve you," he sighed, jogging to open her door and loading her in with a kiss. _But I'm so fucking thankful I have you._ He got in and sped off, leaving Dan and Will behind.  
  
"I would apologize for Rachel's behavior, Mady, but I'm curious to know what set her off, exactly. Can we talk after dinner?" Dan sat down across from Sarah. "You must be the little sister, Noah's told us so much about you. You dance, right?"  
  
"All I said was he needed to date a Jewish girl and not be like a Nazi," Mady muttered.  
  
 _"What?"_ Will gasped, hand grabbing for Dan's. "You said _what?"  
  
Oh boy..._ Sarah sighed, swinging her legs under the table. _Heeeeeeere we go again...  
  
***  
  
_ Rachel slid across the bench seat, kissing lightly down his neck. "I can't believe you never had anyone believe in you," she sighed. "I'm so sorry, love." _I'm going to try to make it up to you.  
  
_ Noah groaned, her mouth on his skin branding him. "It's -- _fuck,_ Rach -- it's --" _Fuck, I love you._ He gritted his teeth, grabbing her thigh and sliding his hand upwards.  
  
She nipped lightly at him. "I'm supposed to be soothing you, Noah, let me." Licking lightly up to his ear, she whispered it again. "Let me." _I want you to feel as special as you make_ me _feel._  
  
He pulled into her driveway, turning the car off and claiming her lips. "I don't know if I can keep my hands off you, baby," he breathed against her mouth. _I love how you couldn't let it go. I love_ you. He buried both hands in her hair, drawing her down the seat.  
  
"Noah -- _mmm, Noah --_ we should -- we need to --" _We can't -- out here --_ She sighed, arching up into his mouth as he tore her blouse apart. "Driveway, house," she gasped.  
  
"No, _now,"_ he growled, unfastening his pants one-handed and shoving them and his underwear aside. _I can't fucking wait, I want --_ Straddling her, he kissed her deeply, tugging her thong to the side and burying himself inside her. "I love you," he groaned into her mouth. "I love you so fucking much."  
  
 _"Noah..."_ Rachel shuddered against him, bracketing his face with her hands and holding him to her. "I love you, I love everything about you," she whispered urgently, moving her hips against him. _I see you, the_ real _you..._ "You're so much more than you know," she insisted between kisses.  
  
 _"Fuck,_ Rach..." He caught his breath, dropping his forehead to hers. _I don't fucking deserve you at all._ "Don't -- _mm, fuck, yeah --_ don't hold back. I want you to --"  
  
"I love you," she whispered again, eyes locking to his as her inner walls locked around his cock, his thrusts driving her higher and higher. _Mmm, yes, please..._ "Oh, _Noah,_ I love you so --"  
  
 _"Rachel,"_ he ground out, hips shoving desperately against hers while her pussy contracted around him. _Yes, just like that..._ "I love you, too," he managed, pulsing his orgasm out inside her.  
  
 _"Noooahhh..."_ Rachel locked her arms around him, pressing up against him as she cried out and followed him over the edge.  
  
***  
  
Will and Dan sat in the driveway, shaking their heads.  
  
"Think they're done?" Will wondered. _The truck stopped rocking. I'm a little too scared to get out of the car though.  
  
Well, at least they're in a safe place._ Dan sighed. "Only one way to find out." He got out of the car and walked over to the truck, averting his eyes and slapping at the flatbed. "You might want to finish or continue or -- get in the house, you two."  
  
Will ran past him to the front door, unlocking it and darting inside, Dan following quickly behind.  
  
***  
  
 **A.N.:** And there you go! Sunday. :) I really hope you enjoyed, and I hope you won't kill me, but updates _may_ slow down for a bit. I am -- _exhales heavily --_ working on a novel. I might have the opportunity to pitch it in June, so I need to really buckle down. It's TGTP all grown up, and I love it, and I've been neglectful. Can't let that happen. So please forgive me, and I promise not to be too delinquent on updates. There's still so much these two can do. :) Love you all!


	34. Wonder, Part 28 of “The Games They Play”, Puck/Rachel, NC-17

**Title** : Wonder, Part 28 of “The Games They Play”  
 **Pairing,Character(s):** Puck/Rachel  
 **Rating** : NC-17  
 **Word Count** : 6507  
 **Spoilers** : Through ‘Sectionals’.  
 **Summary** : The aftermath of dinner with the Puckermans, and Puckleberry's debut (again) at McKinley High. Sweet and hot.  
  
  
***  
  
"Oh my God." Rachel buried her head in Noah's chest. _That was my dad_. "Oh my God. Noah, those were my fathers." _And apparently they were there for long enough to -- to see --_

_Oh, shit..._ He lifted his head slightly, seeing the front door open and close. "Shit, Rach, I'm sorry...I'm just a fuck-up today." _Great fucking job, Puckerman. Couldn't make it another hundred feet?_ He eased out of her carefully, pushing himself up. "I'll talk to them."

_Oh, Noah._ Rachel grabbed his arms, keeping him close. _"No,_ love -- you're _not_ a fuck-up." She grinned and shook her head. _You cursed! Aloud!_ "Your uncouth language is contagious." She pulled him back down to kiss him. "You are _wonderful,_ and I could have stopped you, you know I could've." Pushing him away slightly, she looked into his eyes. _Oh, Noah, you really_ \-- "Noah. I could have. You would have stopped. You know in your heart you would've. Now stop berating yourself. Neither of us expected my fathers to be virtually behind us. And that's what I'm going to tell them." She looked down between them at her blouse and skirt. "And luckily no buttons on my blouse were harmed this time." _Hmm...I wonder if he's ruined more blouses with slushies or impatience?_ Rachel kissed him lightly again before sliding up to straighten her clothing. "If you'd rather, I can speak to my fathers privately, you can go upstairs."

_Wait upstairs?_ Noah shook his head. "You're fucking crazy, Rach, no way. I can handle it." _I think._ "Your fathers like me, and that was all --"

Rolling her eyes, she sighed and shoved the rest of the way up. "They _love_ you, Noah, and I can only conjecture that their precipitous return is indicative of their displeasure with your mother." _Unsurprising, really._ She frowned at him. _Oh, no_..."I just hope they brought the challah home! I love it toasted, the _teeniest_ bit of butter..."

Puck looked skeptically at her. _Her dads just caught us going at it, and she's fucking worried about_ bread? "Seriously, Rach? The _challah_ is your priority?"

"Breadsmith's honey raisin challah is _delectable,_ love, I'll let you try it and you'll understand." _Besides, if I think about anything else I'll lose my sangfroid_. "I don't often have the opportunity to enjoy it." She finger-combed her hair, heart pounding. "Ready?"

_No_. "As I'm gonna be." Blowing out a breath, he exited the car, coming around to give her a hand down. "Let's get this horror show over with."

_"Horror show,_ Noah? I'm insulted!" _It will be_ fine, _it_ has _to be_. She stepped down with a pout. "I thought you _enjoyed_ that. I'm obviously mistaken."

_Aw, shit._ "Rach, _no,_ I did... _Fuck,_ it's just --" He shook his head. "I don't know what the fuck to do in this situation, all right? I -- shit, I _love_ you, your dads are fucking awesome, and I just -- it's --" _What the fuck do I do if they tell me to get the hell away from you?_ "Fuck, I'm nervous."

Rachel looped her arm around his. _We can do this._ "Unified front, my love, no need to be uneasy. I assure you it will be fine." _I hope_. "Frankly, it's not like my fathers are unaware that we are sexually active." _Though perhaps I hope they don't know just_ how _active._ "I can't imagine that they're surprised at anything other than the location." _Understandably so on that point, actually_.

Puck closed the door behind her. _Yeah, but usually if I'm caught, that's the end of it, whatever the fuck_ it _is._ He allowed himself to be dragged up the walk. "And that's my fault, let me --"

Rachel rolled her eyes again and opened the front door. _I think I need to go back and talk to your mother again..._ "Noah. _Stop it._ It takes two to tango, and I was right there." She tugged on his arm until he looked down at her. "I'm not going to leave you to take the blame alone. If there is even blame to be taken." _I'm not Quinn, Noah. You_ know _that._ "Noah, _please,_ just trust me." _Please trust me, I wouldn't set out to hurt you._

"But --" He met her gaze and sighed. _Shit. She's gonna get pissed if I protest. Fuck, why did she have to put it that way?_ "I _do_ trust you, Rach, I _do,_ but I -- I'm a fucking _Lima lo-"_

She slapped his arm. _We've been over this._ "You finish that sentence, Noah Puckerman, and I will hit you somewhere that we will _both_ regret." _Make that his mother_ and _Quinn that I need to have a stern talk with..._ "I _love_ you, you are _not_ a Lima loser, and my fathers will more than likely _mock_ the two of us. Now game face on, Puckerman." She leaned up to kiss his cheek. "It'll be fine." They stepped into the foyer. "Dad? Daddy?"

"In the kitchen, sweetheart," Will called. "Glad you made it out of the truck."

Dan hit his husband on the shoulder as the two entered the kitchen. "And _you're_ the one who wouldn't get out of the car!" Pausing, he frowned. "Wait -- that sounded wrong."

Rachel laughed, looking up at her boyfriend with a smile. _Told you so._ She squeezed his arm reassuringly.

_Well, here goes fucking everything. Again._ Puck ran a hand over his head, licking his lips before speaking. "Guys, I just want to say that I'm so --"

Rachel flashed him a glare, dropping his arm and talking over him loudly. _I thought we agreed I would take the lead!_ "I'm so sorry you caught us somewhat _in flagrante delicto_. I promise this is not a regular occurrence, I was simply _too_ overcome by --"

Glancing at her, Puck shook his head, frowning, and continued speaking, looking from Dan to Will. _I'm not letting you take the fall on this, Rach, no fucking way_. "-- sorry, I should _never_ have done that, Rach had nothing to do with --"

She narrowed her eyes at him, catching his eyes as she continued. _I am not letting you take all the blame, Noah, not even close_. "-- my anger at Mady to be thinking clearly and I _certainly_ know we should have --"

Puck looked at her heatedly. _Stop it, Rach, damn it, I got this, it's fine, I'm fucking_ used _to parents being disappointed in me!_ He kept his gaze on her and kept talking. "-- that, I just was so _messed up_ in the head that I--"

Rachel clenched her jaw, biting out her words. _Noah Puckerman, I love you, but I could beat you right now._ Her eyes burned into his, her voice strident. "-- just gone inside the house, I just --"

_"-- couldn't help it."_  
  
Both Rachel and Noah stopped speaking, breathing rapidly.

_What the fuck?_ Noah frowned quickly at Rachel, confused.

_Wait, what?_ Rachel paused for breath, gaze on Noah's softening as she blinked. "Did we both just say the same thing?"

Dan snorted. "Not until you got to the _end_ of your little speeches, but I think Will and I both know you couldn't help it, for whatever reason." _At least it was_ our _driveway_. "You want to sit down?"

Rachel took a seat, waving Noah over. _All right, Rachel, short, sweet, heartfelt_. She drew herself up resolutely. "Dad, Daddy --"

"Rachel, _relax,_ sweetheart." Will reached over to pat her hand. "I'm guessing you both didn't expect us back so soon -- though, frankly, I would _much_ prefer you take it inside, or at least the _back_ of the house?"

_What the fuck?_ Puck looked from one Berry to the next, gaze finally settling on Rachel's shocked face. _Okay, at least I'm not the only one who's fucking confused_. "Will, Dan --"

"Guys." Dan spoke up, taking his glasses off and wiping them on his shirt. "We're under no illusion, okay? Things happen. But for our sake, keep the... _adventures_ to a minimum until after dark, all right?" He waved off their protests. "Noah, we spoke with your mother. And I just have to say, I'm sorry."

"What?" Noah blinked, startled. _What the fuck? You're -- What the fuck could you have to apologize for?_

"I am truly _appalled_ at her attitude towards you, Noah. Will and I had spoken about actually meeting her weeks ago, and we didn't follow up. Apparently we _should've,_ and I'm sorry." Dan put his glasses back on with a satisfied smile. "Hopefully we set her straight tonight."

"You -- guys, you didn't --" _Why the fuck would they defend me? To my own mother?_ Noah swiped a hand over his mouth. "What -- how did you --"

Will spoke up, taking Dan's hand and kissing it quickly. "Your father was _amazing,_ Rachel. Mady repeated that -- that _insanity_ \-- and I nearly lost my mind. Your father told her in no uncertain terms that Noah has been nothing but a gentleman towards you and us."

Snickering, Dan turned Will's hand over and kissed it. "Some example I was of being gentlemanly. I might even have _cursed_ after we sent Sarah to the living room."

"Dad! You _never_ curse!" Rachel smiled at both Berry men. _I am so fortunate, so blessed right now._ "I love you both, _so much."_ She looked at her boyfriend. _I_ told _you they love you, Noah, and they believe in you._

"We love you too, pumpkin, and son, I'm sorry you don't feel that from your mother. She does love you, I know she does. She just isn't _seeing_ you clearly. We did our best to open her eyes tonight." Will moved his hand from Rachel's to Noah's, patting quickly before he withdrew it.

"Might've had something to do with your epic _storm-out,_ Will." Dan grinned and winked at the startled couple.

Huffing, Will raised an eyebrow, crossing his arms. "It _is_ possible to learn from your children, all right?"

The other three around the table burst into laughter.

_They actually stood up for me._ Puck rubbed his hands over his face, looking from one father to the other. "Guys, _thank you_. Seriously, I really appreciate it. I don't deser--"

"Don't you dare finish that sentence," Rachel and Dan said simultaneously.

Will snorted, shaking his head at his family. "Looks like it's three against one, Noah. Stand down."

_Fuck, I just_ \-- Swallowing hard, Puck exhaled heavily. "I really don't see it."

"Well, of _course_ you wouldn't, not without someone backing you up, helping you believe in your potential and meet it," Will offered. "But I like to think that Dan and I know you pretty well by now, Noah. You're smarter than you give yourself credit for, more talented than you let on -- and that's from Rachel, so we know it's true -- and you actually have the patience and fortitude to put up with our never-ending projects around here and keep us from killing each other. Not to mention, you make our daughter happy. Quite frankly, with no more to recommend you but that _alone?_ We would have been equally fervent in our defense. Everything else is just further ammunition." Will stood, clapping a hand on Puck's shoulder. "Now if you'll excuse us, Dan and I are going to go unwind in the den." He held out a hand for his husband and steered Dan towards the back of the house.

"Oh, Noah." Dan stopped, tugging at Will's waist to halt his progress.

Puck turned towards them. _Is this the part where you tell me to never do that again? Or to get the fuck away from your daughter?_ "Yeah?"

"We told your mother you were staying here. I think it'll be good for her to be reminded of all the _little_ ways you keep that household running smoothly. Figured trying to get an eleven year old to school on a Monday morning would be a good refresher. You can either throw what you have on in the laundry, or else you can probably fit into one of Will's button-downs. Rachel, you can take him upstairs to browse if he'd like, or else run the laundry, all right?"

"Absolutely, Dad. And I love you both. Thank you." Rachel stood and grabbed Noah's hand, urging him up. _My fathers are absolutely amazing._ "Come on, Noah. Let's finish up our homework." _And then...enjoy the rest of the evening._

Puck stood, rubbing a hand over the back of his head. "Thank you, guys, _seriously,_ I don't know what else to say." _Fucking Berrys, man. Like a...I don't know, like a fungus or something, they just grow on you and you don't even feel it._

Will and Dan exchanged a look, the same thought crossing their minds. _Poor guy_.

"Noah, it's our pleasure. Now, you'll have to excuse us. It's been an... _eventful_ day." Will smirked and led his husband out.

"Laundry or Daddy's closet? And don't worry -- what Dad didn't say is that Daddy is a clotheshorse. He has a whole _section_ of button-downs he's never worn." _I wonder if I could get you in lavender..._ Rachel led him up the stairs with a small smile _. But, would I really want to?_

"You people are fucking _crazy,"_ he muttered, shaking his head. A grin spread over his face. "But I _love_ it." _You're_ my _crazies_.

"Laundry or closet, Noah?" _Say closet, it'll be more fun. And you need that tonight_. Rachel linked their fingers and pulled him in the direction of the master bedroom to browse the closet. After Rachel threatened him with paisley ("I love you, but _no fucking way,_ Rach. And I don't give a _shit_ about what Paul Simon or Jimi Hendrix would've worn back in the day.") they found a burgundy shirt that was appropriately badass and returned to her bedroom.

"So what do you have left to do?" Rachel tossed herself down on the bed. _Besides_ me, _obviously._

Puck hung the shirt over her closet door. _Try to figure out what the fuck I did so right._ "Just Glee, actually. Gotta pick a fucking song."

"Really?" Rachel sat up, beaming. _This is perfect!_ "A duet that's appropriate to the momentous weekend we've shared? Granted without any inappropriate sexual or otherwise intimate details?"

He grinned, rolling his eyes and sitting down next to her. "We're already performing a kickass duet for Regionals, baby, you just want to smack 'em around, don't you?" _Show-off. Fucking love it._ Puck blew out a breath, raising his eyebrows. _Shit, I really do. They believe in me, they stood up for me. Fuck it._ "You know what? Sounds fucking perfect. What were you thinking?"

Rachel tiled her head thoughtfully. "Showtunes?" _Oh, not a chance, Rachel, why did you even say that?_

"Over my dead body." _I don't care what you say, I love you, not happening._ Puck shook his head once more for emphasis.

"Sonny and Cher?" _And that's another automatic --_

"See above. Rach, you're not even _trying."_ Puck shoved her knee with his. _Not happening, and you know that.  
  
_ "Neil Diamond and Barbara Streisand did a duet," she offered. _Oh, wait, but --  
  
"Yeah,_ about fucking cheating on somebody. That would be a _fuck_ no." _I'll sing a solo before I sing_ that _shit._ He kissed her temple.

"Straylight Run?" _More modern, a surprising choice._ Rachel looked at him expectantly. _I'm sure I'm missing something though._

"Eh, my favorite duets aren't all that happy." _No bad karma._ He rubbed his knuckles down her cheek.

Rachel shivered, grin flashing across her lips. "Lucky by Jason Mraz?" _I certainly am._

_Oh, no fucking way._ Puck shook his head again. "I'd vomit in my mouth. Too fucking cutesy. No offense, baby." _But it's not badass at all. And that shit doesn't fly._

Rachel rolled her eyes. _"Fine..."_ She grabbed her iPod, scrolling through. _Hmmm_..."How do you feel about Paul Simon?"

Frowning, he grabbed the iPod and looked at the screen. _Well_ mother _fucker_. "Yeah, that'll work. That'll work fucking _awesomely." And it's a fucking classic, so it's badass enough._

"Perfect." Rachel beamed triumphantly. _We did it, an appropriate duet which absolutely expresses our feelings for one another without being overwrought._ "Annie Lennox also covered it, so I know it can be done by a female vocalist..." Launching herself from the bed, she moved to her computer to find the sheet music. "Could you shut the door please, Noah?"

"When we're ready to run it through, sure." He glanced behind them warily. _I'm not gonna fucking push my luck._

_What?_ Rachel glanced over her shoulder with a raised brow. "Usually you've got the door closed and my clothes removed before I can even _blink."_ _Which I frankly find extremely flattering and arousing._ Scrutinizing the look on his face, she bit her lip. _Oh my goodness. Will wonders never cease?_ "Noah, are you -- are you _embarrassed?_ My fathers finding us really _unsettled_ you, didn't it." She stood, crossing the room to close the door herself and straddle him on the bed.

_Shit, I don't -- okay, maybe._ Noah grabbed her waist. "Aren't we supposed to be working on our Glee homework? Don't you have anything left to do?" _C'mon, baby, I can't -- I want to --_

_"You,"_ she murmured, small smile on her face. "I finished my homework before dinner. And now _yours_ is done." Rachel lowered her head, hair falling to curtain their faces, and found his lips with hers.

_Rach..._ Noah sighed into her mouth, hands tightening reflexively around her. _Aren't_ you _supposed to be the responsible one? Why am_ I _the one holding_ you _back?_

Moaning, Rachel pressed closer, sliding her legs around his back while her skirt turned to a belt. She moved her lips to his ear. "They're _downstairs,_ love. You don't think they went to the opposite end of the house so we could play _board games,_ do you?" She rotated her hips against him. _I never realized just how much insecurity lives in you every day..._ "They _love_ you, it's _fine_...and I still have some soothing to do..." She nibbled at his neck, licking at his ear. _Let it go, Noah. You're all right._ "Don't you _want_ me?"

_Oh, now you're fucking playing dirty again._ He pulled back, taking a look at her pouty lips, the sparkle in her eyes belying any insecurity. _We just got caught, and Rachel Berry is trying to get me to do her again. I fucking_ love _it._

Rachel pouted more, seeing the heat returning to his eyes. _Come on, Noah, you know it's fine._ "I know _I_ want _you_..."

_Fuck it._ He growled and claimed her mouth, tearing her blouse open with a wicked smile. "You are a fucking tricky little minx," he breathed between kisses. _A fucking closeted badass._ "You _know_ I fucking want you." He thrust his hips up, grinding into her and shoving her shirt off. _All the fucking time..._

"And I want you too, I _love_ you, I love being intimate with you. I'm not _ashamed,_ Noah, and I'm not embarrassed. My fathers have a valid point, but we're indoors and away from the windows. I think we're fine." _Plus I'm sure we'll get be getting a wide berth for a bit..._ She pressed featherlight kisses to his lips, his cheeks. "Well, I know _you're_ fine. Isn't that the term? 'My boyfriend is so fine'?"

Shaking his head, Noah held her slightly away from him. "Don't _ever_ say that again. It just sounds... _wrong." Fuck, I think I_ like _her ridiculously big vocabulary_. He leaned back in to nuzzle her neck. "I can think of a million better things for you to say... _like my name..."_

_"Mmmm, Noah..."_ She sighed happily, tilting her head to the side for him. _My pleasure_. "How about -- _ohhh, mmmm_ \-- sexy and --" Shuddering, Rachel clutched at his shoulders, his mouth searing its way down her collarbone. _"Perfect."_

"I'm not perfect, Rach," he murmured against her skin. _But I think maybe_ we _are._ He brushed the bra aside, removing it impatiently and tossing it away. "But I know _you_ fucking are."

Rachel laughed breathlessly, hauling his shirt off and throwing it into the corner. "I'm _far_ from perfect, love. But you make me better." _We make_ each other _better. I'll show you_. She cupped his face in her hands and urged him up to kiss him deeply.

_Love you._ He wrapped his arms around her waist and flipped them, laying her on the bed beneath him. "Well, you _feel_ fucking perfect, I know _that_ for sure," he whispered hoarsely, trailing his lips down towards her breasts. "You feel so fucking perfect to me," he confessed, hands unfastening her skirt and getting it out of his way.

"So do _you,"_ she managed, fingers fumbling with his belt and pants. _So does every bit of this, of being with you_. "I love you, Noah." Rachel pressed her head back into the mattress, his mouth on her heating her blood.

"Love you too, Rach," he growled. _I'll show you_. Gripping her hips, he shoved her upwards, sliding down her body to nip at her inner thigh. "Love you _so fucking much."_

Rachel shivered, writhing against the sheets. "Noah...I _want_ to -- please _let me_ \--" _You need this tonight, I want -- I want to soothe you, to -- oh, Noah..._

He licked over her slit with a chuckle. "I don't have to fucking _'let you'_ anything, and you know it." Puck pressed two fingers inside her, twisting until she gasped. _Fuck yes, that_...He sucked at her clit, her hips twitching up at him. _Just like that, baby..._

Arching helplessly, she reached down towards him. _But I -- I said I'd --_ "I _want_ to," she choked out. "Noah, _please_..." She ran her hand down the Mohawk, tugging lightly until he met her eyes. _"Please,_ let me...I promised I'd soo _oooo_ the you..."

He grinned, wriggling the third finger higher and harder inside her. "Baby, this _is_ fucking soothing, you have _no fucking clue..." I must've done something right in my life to get you, to have you like this_...

"But I -- _oh, God, Noah_ \-- I want to -- to -- " Her eyes fell shut and she bit her lower lip, mewling. _I can't -- I can't fight him, it's too --_ "Oh, _Noah..."_ Rachel sagged back down to the bed, body boneless under his ministrations. _Oh, Noah, anything...please..._

Smirking with satisfaction, he turned his attention back to her, nipping at her clit, sucking and licking as she moaned. _Just like that, give me everything_...He pumped his fingers in and out roughly.

Shifting and sighing, Rachel thrashed, moans turning to soft cries. _I can't -- I need_ \-- "Noah, _please,_ I want -- I need -- " _I want this to be about you, but now I just -- I want to --_

"You'll _have,"_ he assured her. "On _my_ terms." Puck withdrew his fingers suddenly. "And _don't you fucking forget it."_ He shoved his tongue inside her, licking as deeply as he could and pinching her clit. _My terms, my lead_. Mine. _I'm_ never _fucking letting you go_.

"Oh, Noah, please, _please_..." Rachel scrambled against the bedsheets, planting her feet on the mattress to press herself against his mouth. _You can't just -- I need --_ "Please let me cum," she burst out desperately. "If I can't _kiss_ you, if I can't _touch_ you, if I can't _taste_ you -- and _God,_ Noah, I _love_ the way you taste -- "

_Aw, fuck._ Puck grabbed her thighs, climbing up over her body to claim her lips. "You fucking play dirty, you know that?" He rammed his cock inside her, linking their hands and kissing her again. "You feel too fucking _good,_ Rach, I can't -- " Groaning, he pulled out, pressing his forehead to hers and flipping them. _"Fine,_ you have free rein until I say otherwise." He released her hands. "Let's see what you've got."

She smiled knowingly. _I love your choice of words, Noah._ "I like to think the _first_ time you said that, you were pleasantly surprised." _Was that really only a month ago?_ Rachel kissed and nipped her way down his body. "But I believe it ended up something like _this_..." Wrapping her lips around his cock, she kept her eyes on his and slowly took inch after inch into her mouth.

"Oh, _fuck,_ Rachel..." Puck groaned again, tangling a hand in her hair while his eyes burned into hers. _I love you so fucking much, I can't -- "Fuck,_ baby, _take it..."_

"Tastes different," she murmured, taking him in hand and licking from base to tip. _Better than an ice cream cone._ "I've never...I've never tasted _myself_ on you," she whispered, blushing. _I am even more debauched and wanton than ever._ "Sweet then salty..." _And I love it, I love how free I am now, how I can be everything with Noah and he loves me..._

_Oh, motherfucker, Rach...you're fucking killing me..._ Puck shoved his way into her mouth, hand in her hair holding her still for his thrusts. _"Fuck,_ Rachel," he rasped.

"Mmm..." _Yes, I want you crazy, I want you desperate_...Rachel hummed around his shaft, sucking strongly and locking eyes with him again. She swirled her tongue around him, bobbing her head slightly. _I want to make_ you _lose control for once._ She let her desire fill her eyes, moaning. She fought his grip to lift her head higher, pulling almost entirely off his length before burying him down her throat again. _I want_ you _to come for_ me _for once_. As she eased him out, she just barely scraped her teeth against his skin, dragging it across the head of his cock before licking the tip again. "You taste so good, love, but you feel even better." Her voice was deep and dark as she started to move up the length of his body. She ran her hands up his stomach, kissing his taut stomach. "Every inch of you -- your body is amazing." _And I am the only one who gets you like this anymore. And I love it..._ She licked her way over to his nipple, catching his nipple ring between her teeth and tugging.  
  
"That's fucking _it,"_ he growled, rolling back over. _I'm about to lose my fucking mind._ He grabbed her hands and hauled them above her head, panting into her ear. "Let go. You're fucking _mine_ now."  
  
 _Finally..._ She released her hold on his nipple, core wet and aching. _"Yes,_ Noah, _always_ yours..." Rachel slid up the sheet beneath him, arching up into him. _Finally_..."And in _all_ ways..."  
  
Puck rammed his cock into her, growling into her ear. "Oh, I _know_ in all ways, I fucking proved that this weekend. _Repeatedly."_ Nipping at her earlobe, he added, "And in the _fucking driveway,_ which is why I'm trying to restrain myself." _And I still am_...Slowly pulling out, he ran his thumb across her lower lip. "But I don't think you liked that, _did_ you."  
  
 _Depriving me of this? Of how deliciously demanding you are?_ Rachel shook her head numbly. "No, I didn't, I wanted -- I was -- "  
  
He thrust back inside hard, clenching her hands tighter in his. "You were looking for _this,"_ he hoarsely declared, pumping in and out. "You were looking for me to _take_ you, just like this, _weren't_ you." He punctuated his words with his hips. _And_ I _want it just as fucking much.  
_  
"Oh, _Noah_...Yes, I was, this is -- oh, _yes,_ please... _please_..." Rachel tossed her head restlessly. _Don't stop, I want you, I want this...so badly_..."I love you," she gasped out, inner muscles fisting around him.  
  
With a groan, he adjusted the angle of his thrusts, keeping the tip of his cock rubbing against her G-spot. _Shit, Rach, you're so fucking sexy..._ He ground his pelvic bone into her clit, sucking her earlobe into his mouth. "I love you too, Rach, more than you fucking know," he breathed. _And I'm really never letting you go._ "You feel so fucking good, so fucking _perfect_ I can't help myself, I just want to get inside you..."  
  
Shuddering and mewling, Rachel braced her feet against the bed and pressed herself up. "Yes, Noah, _please..."_ Her core pulsed hotly. _Oh, Noah, you're going to make me --  
  
_ "Good thing the school doesn't bounce on our free periods, because I can't keep my hands off you for long..." Puck groaned, balls contracting. _Oh, fuck, I can't --_ "And you fucking love it." _Fuck, Rach..._ "Show me," he demanded. _I have to -- you're too -- "Cum."  
  
"Noah!"_ Rachel dug her nails into the backs of his hands, crying out with every hammer of his hips. _Yes, oh, God, Noah, yes..._ Her pussy contracted fiercely around his cock, her orgasm rolling her eyes back into her head.  
  
 _"Rachel."_ He choked out her name, shaft twitching as his seed poured into her. _Fuck, yes, you feel so fucking good..._ He shuddered above her, breathing heavily. "Fuck, that's a Sunday night," he rasped, laughing. _Her dads don't give a shit, told my mom I'm fucking sleeping over, and my girlfriend can't stand it if I don't have sex with her. I'm one fucking lucky bastard.  
  
"Mmm,_ yes, the perfect Sunday night," Rachel sighed. _And the perfect end to the perfect weekend.  
  
_ Kissing her thoroughly, Puck withdrew. "I'll get the shower first, Rach. You draw up the arrangement and shower after." _No matter how much I want you naked and wet in front of me, I think your dads have been fucking lenient enough today.  
  
_ Pouting again, Rachel rolled over onto her side, heaving a martyred sigh. _I know he's right, but that doesn't mean I have to like it._ "Fine. If you insist."  
  
"I do, baby, sorry to say. But do me a favor and do the piano arrangement too." He threw his underwear on to cross the hallway.  
  
Frowning, Rachel raised a brow. "Well, of _course_... _"_ _I always do for the band. Did he forget?_ Rachel shook her head and moved to the computer to look at the sheet music again.  
  
"Awesome, 'cause I'm going to give Tinkles a break and play it myself." _Surprise._ He gave a small smirk as he left the room.  
  
"The -- you play -- _piano?_ Noah!" _You can't just say something like that and then walk away!_ She threw on her robe and followed him across the hall. "Noah!"  
  
 _Shit, you don't give up..._ Puck let her into the bathroom, shower already running, and slammed and locked the door behind them. "Yeah, the piano. I haven't played since...since _he_ left, okay? I want to. It's about fucking time that I'm more than a Lima loser at school. And shocking the shit out of them will be fun anyway." _Time to reclaim that shit for me. I was fucking_ awesome _and I loved it._  
  
 _Oh, Noah._ "I love you," she repeated, smiling widely. "I truly love you." _And whatever part I may have had in this newfound sense of worth, I am immensely proud of.  
  
_ "Well, since you're here, I guess we shouldn't waste water, right?" Tugging at the tie on her robe, Puck stripped it off her, stepping out of his boxers and carrying her under the spray.  
  
***  
  
 _"Nobody gonna break my stride, nobody gonna hold me down -- oh no, I got to keep on movin'..."_

Rachel reached over and shut the alarm quickly, snuggling back down for a moment. _Monday already? This weekend was far too brief..._

Noah blinked slowly, groaning. _What the fuck? The sun's barely up yet..._ "You wake up too fucking early," he rasped.

Pressing a kiss to his chest, she looked up at him with a small smile. _You're so gorgeous when you wake up._.."I'm sorry, love, I was hoping not to wake you. I believe I'm indulging myself and not using the elliptical, so we can sleep --"

He grinned lazily. "We can arrange for cardio, baby..." _My fucking pleasure. Literally_. Puck leaned down to claim her lips, rolling her under him. "Gotta take advantage of the sleepover thing."

"Well, it _is_ quite beneficial to start off the day with some exercise." _And this is my favorite kind..._ Her tone was serious, but her eyes were alight with mischief. Lifting her head, she kissed him gently, raising an eyebrow. _My badass is back._ "You'll have to make it _good."_

_You little..._ With a growl, he latched his teeth to her neck, his hands skimming down her body to spread her legs. "I _always_ make it good, baby, and you fucking know it," he breathed into her skin, hands sliding up towards her core. _Can't fucking help it with you_...

She shivered, licking her lips. "You're quite correct, love." _And I'm ever so grateful for it_...

"Damn right," he agreed, shifting to ease inside her, grasping her hips. _Fuck, I could wake up like this every day_...

_Yes, you are..._ Rachel sighed, moving down the bed slightly to take him deeper. _Do we_ have _to go to school?_ "Mmm, _much_ better than the elliptical," she murmured with a grin, thrusting upward. _Oh, right -- almost --  
  
_ "Looking for _this?"_ Puck asked, rolling his hips so the head of his cock hit just right. "You got it, baby..." _I'll give you what you need, I swear I fucking will._ He moved his hands from her hips to frame her face, sipping kisses from her lips as he kept his rhythm smooth and steady. _Fucking burning up, I want to cum so fucking bad...  
  
_ Rachel shuddered and jerked helplessly. "Oh, Noah, I -- oh, _please,_ I want -- I'm going to..." _Oh, Noah, I can't --_ "Please, I need to -- _oh, Noah,_ please, let me cum, I have to --"  
  
Pressing a brutal kiss to her lips, Puck reached down between them and rubbed at her clit, breathing the command into her mouth. _"Cum."  
  
_ With a broken cry, Rachel arched up into his body, clinging desperately to him as she shook and moaned. "Oh, Noah, yes, _God_ , yes, thank you..." _I want to wake up like this every morning...  
  
_ _Shit, I feel -- I feel every muscle inside her fucking milking my cock, I can't fucking --"Fuck,_ Rach..." Groaning into her hair, he twitched reflexively towards her, pulsing out his orgasm inside her.  
  
"Kids?" Will pounded on the door. "Rachel, honey, I toasted you the challah with butter, and I made one for Noah too. You guys should get up and showered."  
  
Rachel giggled helplessly. "Yes, Daddy, thank you, we will!" She buried her face in Noah's shoulder and listened to her father's footsteps heading down the stairs, shaking with laughter. _Impeccable sense of timing, Daddy...  
  
_ Puck shook his head, lowering his forehead to her temple and pressing a kiss there. _At least this time it's after the fucking fact._ He snorted. _Fucking fact. Damn right._ Rotating his hips against her, Puck smirked down at his girlfriend. "Good morning, baby. You ready for this?"  
  
 _Are you quite right in the head, love?_ "To be your girlfriend again?" She kissed a corner of his mouth. "To look at you and know that you love me as much as I love you?" She kissed the other corner. "And to do this in the hallway, heedless to all that pass by?" Rachel leaned in to kiss him deeply, tentatively darting her tongue into his mouth to explore.  
  
"Guys, you gotta move, the challah's getting cold and you're gonna be late." Dan knocked loudly. "There's plenty of time for that later."  
  
"Yes, Dad, thank you," Rachel called breathlessly. _Damn it, Dad, I'm certain you know we're not sleeping in here..._ She grinned at bit her lip, hearing a distinct mutter of 'marathon' and 'youthful exuberance' as Dan made his way down to his husband.  
  
"Guess that's our cue," Rachel sighed, claiming Noah's lips briefly. _Unfortunately._ "But I have third period free."  
  
Puck smirked, brushing Rachel's hair back. "I fucking love the way you think." He kissed her hard. "I love _you."_ _I still don't fucking know how I got so lucky, but I'm not fucking complaining._ Pulling out slowly, he hauled Rachel up. "Our public awaits, baby."  
  
***  
  
Puck walked in with an arm around Rachel's shoulders, his letterman jacket dwarfing her petite frame. _If that doesn't fucking tell you what's up, you deserve whatever asskicking you may inadvertently instigate. Aww, shit, I'm thinking in Rachel words again._ Shaking his head indulgently, he pressed a kiss to the top of her head.  
  
"What was that for?" Rachel glanced up at him with a shy smile, cheeks red. "Not that I don't appreciate the show of affection but --"  
  
"I love you," he whispered in her ear. "And you look fucking _hot_ in that skirt. I can't wait to turn it into a belt." _And I will. Don't you worry.  
  
_ "I love you too," she murmured with a quick peck on the lips. "And you, my love, are bad boy sexy in that shirt." _That should be an appropriately badass compliment.  
  
_ "Yeah, I know," he agreed smugly. He chuckled at her outraged expression. _Gotcha._ Tucking her hair behind her ear as they arrived at her locker, he rubbed a thumb over her cheek. "I saw the look in your eyes last night when I tried it on, and I fucking knew I needed to wear it today."  
  
"Oh, Noah." _I love you. I love everything about you. Every last thing._ Rachel braced her hand on his shoulder and lifted up to kiss him thoroughly. "Your selection is impeccable." She turned to open her locker, a frown drifting across her face as a folded piece of looseleaf fell from its door. "What in the world..." Straightening it to read, her brows furrowed. "How the hell did you manage to score the Sex God of McKinley," she read. _Oh my._ She looked up at Noah. "Seriously?"  
  
With a smirk, he peeked around her locker. "Um, Rach, I hate to break it to you, but..." He withdrew four other similarly folded notes from on top of her textbooks. _What the fuck is going on here?  
  
_ "Dear Rachel, I noticed you seem to be getting a lot of attention from Finn and Puck. What the fuck is up with that." _Dear sweet Streisand._ She tossed the note in the garbage, unfolding the others. "Well, I don't think anyone's surprised to see me wearing your jacket, love. Seems like the gossip mill is already at work."  
  
He grinned at her, shrugging and hauling her in for a slow sweet kiss. _Oh, yeah?_ Pulling back from her, he breathed the familiar words against her lips. "Bring it."  
  
***  
  
 **A.N.** : That was...geez, I hope it wasn't overly sappy. I think it's just about perfect. Would love to know what you think though! :) Review??  
  
I am for bed, and work on Between the Lines resumes tomorrow...or um, later today. ;)


	35. Organized Chaos, Part 29 of “The Games They Play”, Puck/Rachel, AU, NC-17

**Title** : Organized Chaos, Part 29 of “The Games They Play”  
 **Pairing,Character(s)** : Puck/Rachel  
 **Rating** : NC-17  
 **Word Count** : 6673  
 **Summary** : "Can't get enough of your love, baby..." Love reveals hidden talents, makes us do crazy uncharacteristic things, and gets you to pick up the phone.  
 **Disclaimer** : AU, especially so from Sectionals, in case it wasn't ABUNDANTLY clear. *mutters _"15, my ass..."_ * And they're _sooooooooooooooo_ not mine. If only. "HBO, I have a show I'd like to pitch..." ;)  
 **Musical note** : The song? "Something So Right", originally by Paul Simon, covered by Annie Lennox among others. Took some liberties with the arrangement, but it's not far off from a mix on YouTube (search Something So Right Annie Lennox Paul Simon, should come up with one that says featuring Paul Simon) in my head.

***

Rachel slid into the desk with a grin, opening her notebook and copying down the homework. _This feels -- this feels even better than the first time. Because this is real._

Quinn glanced sidelong at her, frowning quickly. "So it's true."

_She's speaking to -- to me?_ Shaking herself from her thoughts, Rachel smiled at Quinn uneasily. "I'm sorry?"

"You and Puck. You're actually together. Like a couple." Crossing her arms, Quinn looked her up and down.

Taking a deep, even breath, Rachel licked her lips. "Not _like_ a couple, Quinn. We _are_ one. And it's -- it's fantastic." _Not that you would have the first clue of a healthy relationship._

"Fantastic? _Puck?"_ Santana slid into a seat behind Quinn. "Seriously?"

Biting back a smirk -- _A smirk, Rachel?_ Really? _You're definitely Noah Puckerman's girlfriend_ \-- Rachel smiled serenely. _"Noah,_ and yes. You both -- he's -- we're _different_ together. We...we _fit."_ She turned from the two as the bell rang. _In ways you couldn't possibly imagine..._

***

Puck smiled smugly as Rutherford and Chang sat on either side of him. _Here it comes_.

"Nice job, dude." Chang clapped him on the shoulder with a grin. "The entire _school_ is buzzing. Showed up to dance class with her?"

_Fuck! What, are there eyes everywhere?_ "My _sister_ is in that class, Rach just came with me to pick her up." He licked his lips. _And then we got rid of her. Fast._

"Yeah, and did a routine that my little cousin was trying to do all weekend," Matt laughed. "She kept complaining she couldn't get her leg over her head like that girl. Guessing that would be _Rachel,_ and _you_ would be pleased?"

_Re-enacting it on my couch with the addition of my cock?_ "Yeah, you could say that." He licked his lips, leaning back in his chair. "You could _definitely_ say that." He turned his attention to his notebook as the class started. _And I should be enjoying that again in about forty-two minutes..._

***

As soon as the bell rang, Rachel sprang from her seat, dodging Quinn and Santana to escape into the hall. _Thank goodness, that was --_

_"Rachel!"_ Kurt grabbed her arm, dragging her from the flow of traffic. "How could you have kept something this _epic_ to yourself? Noah Puckerman, _tamed?"_

She giggled. _Tamed? Not by a long shot. If anyone is tamed, it's much more me than -- Focus, Rachel_. She straightened. "Kurt, quite frankly? It's none of your affair. I assure you, he is no more tamed than I am, we merely...bring _balance_ to the force."

Kurt blanched, pressing a hand to his chest. "You're -- Rachel, you're speaking _boy!"_

Blushing slightly, she tucked her hair behind her ear. "I've acquired some new colloquialisms and cultural references. I actually quite appreciate it." _And if it helps me communicate my point of view more effectively to my less sophisticated peers, that is welcome. But_..."If you'll excuse me, however, I _do_ have other obligations at this time."

"Other -- are you -- Rachel, are you meeting _Puck?_ On your free -- oh my _goodness,_ he's turned you into a --"

"Do _not_ finish that sentence, Kurt Hummel or so help me you'll be a soprano for the rest of your life." Glaring hotly at him, Rachel pulled at her arm. _Besides, it is_ not _my fault that Noah is...addicting._

Laughing, Kurt released her. "Puckleberry returns. I have to get to class anyway. Bonne chance."

_Puckleberry?_ Shaking her head, Rachel continued towards her locker.

***

Puck strolled towards Rachel's locker. _Up against the wall, one leg up, in the dressing room, in front of the mirror. Now to get to_ \--

"Hey, Puck." Finn's voice was soft over his shoulder. "So...you and Rach, huh? No hiding, just..."

"Yeah, _just."_ He grinned at Finn. "She's worth it." _Fuck that, she's_ more _than worth it..._

Finn rubbed a hand over the back of his head. "Just be careful with her, okay? _I_ shoulda been."

_No shit, Sherlock..._ Shrugging, Noah offered, "Yeah, well, me too for a while. She's pretty fucking awesome about it though." _She always saw the best in me, even when_ I _didn't._

"How is it so easy for her? To just let it go?" Finn burst out. "You were an asshole, dude."

Puck scoffed. _Easy? Have you_ met _my girl?_ "It's not easy. She's just determined, she's willing to give you the benefit of the doubt." He clapped his hand on Finn's shoulder. "But you're cool, Hudson, don't sweat it." _Pretty sure after breakfast, we all know what the deal is._

"That's -- " Finn glanced around. "That's cool."

Rolling his eyes, Puck heaved a sigh. _Gimme a fucking break, what do you want?_ "Fuck, dude, I got plans, just cut to the fucking chase, okay? What the fuck is _really_ up?"

"Quinn." Finn looked towards the study hall. "I just -- I wish I knew --"

_Shit, I get with Rach and now I'm supposed to be some kind of relationship guide or some fucking thing?_ "Dude. Since you brought it up, lemme tell you. Q? _Totally_ not into me even when we fu-- that night. She was pissed as hell, got liquored up, and I thought she wanted me. But she just wanted you away from Rach. She was jealous and insecure and you gave her _every fucking reason in the book_ to doubt you. Plus you strung Rachel along. So, forgiving Q? Should be fucking easier than you think if you look at it that way." He punched Finn in the shoulder before continuing towards Rachel's locker.

Rachel grinned, heart pounding as he rounded the corner towards her. _Oh thank goodness..._

Puck's smirk grew in proportion to his proximity to Rachel. _Fucking inconvenient shit, I have a girl to get to._ "Hey, baby." Snagging an arm around her waist, he pulled her in for a lingering kiss. "Miss me?"

Wrapping her arms around his waist, Rachel pressed a kiss to his heart before looking up at him to answer. "You have _no clue." I thought I would_ never _get to you._

_Huh. wonder if she's getting the same treatment I am?_ Quirking a brow, he steered them towards the auditorium. "Chang, Rutherford and Hudson. You?"

_I should have known._ "Quinn, Santana and Kurt." Shaking her head, she continued. "Though I don't know that any one of them was satisfied with the duration and content of the conversation. All were preemptively cut short due to time constraints."

"So we duck everyone for lunch. Like this." Puck swung the stage door open. _Get you in the dressing room and --_

"Hey guys!" Mr. Schuester greeted them, positioning music stands on the stage. "Rehearsing on your free period?"

"Of course, Mr. Schue," Rachel smoothly replied. _Damn it,_ damn it!

Puck squeezed Rachel's waist, groaning softly into her hair. _Seriously? Way to cockblock, Mr. Schue._

Composing herself, Rachel spoke quickly. "Noah and I are trying out a duet for our Glee assignment, actually, and we'd love it to be a surprise. Will you require the auditorium for the entirety of the period? Perhaps we could rehearse in the choir room?" _I can't believe I'm suggesting that, but I just --_ She looked at Noah hopefully.

_Really, Rach...well, we never did finish what we started in there..._ Puck nodded, biting back a smile. "Yeah, we'll just use the choir room to --"

"Sorry, guys, the jazz band is in there rehearsing. And I do have to work on the stage a bit." Mr. Schuester looked at them both apologetically. "I promise I won't spoil the duet if you want to rehearse. I'd love to hear it."

"Nah, I really want the full shock and awe," Puck explained. "Trust me, Mr. Schue, you'll see why later." _Where the fuck can we go now? Janitor's closet._ "Anyway, Rach and I will just get out of your --"

"Well, I'd have to give you a pass to study hall at this point -- would you rather just help me set up? Maybe we can get it done in time for you two to get a runthrough in, at least?" The choir director raised a brow.

_Aww, shit, come on..._ Puck looked down at his girlfriend pleadingly. _You're the brains, babe..._

_Hmm..._ Rachel looked assessingly at the mess strewn across the stage. _This doesn't look like that onerous a task if split amongst us._ "That sounds like a reasonable plan, Mr. Schue." She glanced at Noah. _Trust me._ "It looks like just chairs and stands for the band and the risers for us?"

Nodding, Mr. Schuester passed them both music stands. "Yup, we just have to get the chairs back from the gym."

Puck glared at Rachel. _On the other side of the school. And there are only twenty minutes left in the period._

_Damn it._ Rachel bit her lip. _I'm so sorry, Noah...Lunch will have to make up for it..._

***

"There is _no way_ you are skipping lunch, Rachel." Kurt tightened his grip on her arm. "You dodged us all in Glee, and luckily avoided a conversation with me again this morning. You don't think our fellow Gleeks are going to allow this sort of behavior?"

"Kurt, have you gone mad? I _never_ eat lunch with you, you're constantly accusing me of being an inconsiderate diva or an embarrassment to fashion." _Don't think I'm not fully aware of how I'm perceived._ "I can only conjecture your interest is due to my renewed involvement with Noah, to which I have to say --"

"Dude! What the fuck do I need to have lunch in the caf for? Come on, just --"

Rachel rolled her eyes and grinned at her boyfriend, being led her way by Finn's hand shoving him ahead. "Hey." _I see I am not alone in being intercepted._

"Hey yourself." Leaning down, Puck claimed her lips. _Fuck 'em, they're asking for it._

Blushing and smiling, Rachel yanked her arm from Kurt to wrap around Noah's neck, sighing into his mouth. _Can't say no, can I? I don't want to displease him..._

"What in the hell is going on here?" Mercedes frowned at everyone. "Oh Lord, you tryin' to drag them to lunch? Whatever, your funeral. I'll be in there." Brushing past the oblivious couple and a frozen Finn and Kurt, she headed for the lunch line.

"All right, that's enough sucking there, leeches." Sue Sylvester shoved Puck and Rachel towards the cafeteria. "In the lunchroom or in detention, either way your disgusting mating ritual is out of my sight." Tossing Finn and Kurt after them, Sue slammed the doors shut and strolled down the hallway.

_Well, fuck._ The eager faces of the Gleeks all turned towards the couple. Puck shook his head, fighting back a groan. _Instead of getting off, I'm gonna get interrogated. Aww, Rachel words again..._

"Did you know they have a name for us?" Rachel whispered, standing on tiptoe to reach his ear. "Puckleberry." _I think I might like it._

Raising a brow, Puck smirked at the room. _Puckleberry? Seriously?_ "Really. Huh. I _do_ enjoy your berries, baby..."

She slapped his arm, taking his hand with a sigh of surrender and leading him to the lunch line. "Let's have some lunch. It's quite all right. We'll keep." _Barely_.

_We?_ He flipped their hands quickly, arms encircling her waist. "Speak for yourself, Rach, I'm about ready to make a break for it. Skip the rest of the day and just --"

"Noah!" Rachel ducked her head. "For goodness' sake, you're about to -- I can't -- " Exhaling, she turned and pecked him on the lips. "I'm nearly about to disgrace myself in the middle of the cafeteria, all right? But unfortunately, we are today's headline. And that means paparazzi. Just consider it a brief glimpse into the future." _Rachel! Future! You said_ future _to Noah Puckerman, what is wrong with you?_

_Huh. Haven't thought of it like that. But we got a fucking uniname like celebrities. Well, fuck._ Shrugging, Puck grabbed a tray and set it down in front of them. "Fair enough, I guess. Fine. But tomorrow? Disguises. Or my nunchuks." _'Cause fuck this shit, I can't take two days in a row of not being able to get my hands on you at least once before school's over._

***

"All right, guys, time to see what everyone came up with this weekend...Anyone want to go first?" Mr. Schuester scanned the group hopefully.

Rachel quirked a questioning eyebrow at her boyfriend. "Shall we show them how it's done?" _And I must admit, the prospect of watching you play is_...Her lips curved upwards in a secretive smile.

Exhaling quickly, Puck looked around the room. _Showtime, I think. Set the bar high, isn't that what she says? You go first, and everyone after has to live up to you._ "Yeah, sounds like a plan. Hey, Mr. Schue? We're good."

The director gestured them forward. "The floor is yours, guys."

Rachel sat at the piano, Puck joining her. Putting the sheet music up onto the stand, she cleared her throat. _Prepare to be amazed, fellow Gleeks_. "We hope you don't mind, Brad, but we've got this number ourselves." She flashed a smile at the pianist, poising her hands above the keys and looking to her boyfriend. _I love you_.

_Put up or shut up time, Puckerman._ Inhaling, he nodded to her, and Rachel lifted her hands to the sheet music while Puck began to play.

"What the --" Finn looked around, perplexed. "Did we know this? Did I miss this? Piano? Seriously?"

_You're amazing, Noah. You truly are, and I hope you are starting to see that now._ Grinning as the Gleeks started to buzz, Rachel caught his eye and offered her verse.

_"You've got the cool water_  
When the fever runs high...  
And you've got the look of love right in your eyes..." 

_Maybe not right in your eyes...but I know it's there._ Rachel gave a half-smile as she sang the next lyrics. _This song is so perfect for us..._

_"And I was in a crazy motion  
'Till you calmed me down..."_

Her smile fully bloomed at the line. _And you did, you bring out the best of me, love, you truly do..._

_"It took a little time  
But you calmed me down..."_

Puck grinned as he leaned into the keys, lowering his shoulders and letting Rachel's voice drift over him. _This feels fucking good_. He closed his eyes, savoring the moment before harmonizing with Rachel at the chorus.

_I love you._ Rachel's heart in her eyes, she turned the page, their voices blending beautifully. _I love you so damn much, Noah..._ They continued the chorus together, oblivious to the room.

_"They've got a wall in China..._  
It's a thousand miles long.  
To keep out the foreigners  
They made it strong...  
And I've got a wall around me  
That you can't even see... 

_It took a little time  
to get next to me..."_

Blowing out a breath, Puck smirked at her. _Next verse is definitely fucking mine..._

_"If something goes wrong, I'm the first to admit it_  
The first to admit it - but the last one to know  
If something goes right, well, it's likely to lose me  
It's apt to confuse me  
Because it's such an unusual sight, oh  
I can't get used to something so right  
Something so right..." 

Rachel pressed a quick kiss to his shoulder, beaming at him as she threaded her voice with his through the final chorus.

_"Some people never say the words 'I love you'_  
It's not their style to be so bold  
Some people never say the words 'I love you'  
But like a child I'm longing to be told... 

_They've got a wall in China..._  
And I've got a wall around me...  
Yeah... 

_It took a little time  
To get next to me..."_

Gazes locked on each other, Puck lifted his fingers from the keys, brushing a thumb over Rachel's cheek before grabbing her hand and standing. "Just a little Annie Lennox and Paul Simon for your listening pleasure." _And featuring me on piano. No big._

Mr. Schuester rubbed his hands over the back of his head. "Wow. Puck, that's -- you're -- that's _amazing,_ you are an extremely well-rounded musician." Will shook his head. "The piano. No wonder why you didn't want me around when you rehearsed!" The Gleeks looked at each other, chuckling, as Mr. Schue continued speaking. "That's a pretty impressive accomplishment. You should be proud of yourself. And frankly, I wish you'd shared before now!" He slapped Puck on the back. "Rachel, wonderful musicianship as always, and however you managed to draw this out of Puck --"

_Pardon me?_ Rachel held up a hand with a stern expression. "Mr. Schuester. Let me clarify. I did not draw _anything_ out of Noah. He shocked _me_ as well, and his decision to share this talent with the group was his alone."

_I love you._ Puck delved a hand in her hair and pulled her in for a kiss, pulling back and resting his forehead against hers. _I really fucking love you. I can't even fucking tell you how much, Rach._ His hand tightened reflexively on her. _But I'd fucking love to show you_.

Waving at the two of them to break it up, Mr. Schuester finally clapped for their attention. "Guys, thank you, that was fantastic. Who's up next?"

Steering her quickly back to their seats, Puck kept his hand massaging her scalp. _I want you so fucking badly..._

With a low hum of pleasure, Rachel laid her head on his shoulder, turning her lips up to his ear. "Love you," she murmured. _So much..._

"Why, Noah Puckerman, I do believe I'm impressed," Kurt murmured.

"The piano?" Santana hissed, Mercedes belting out an Aretha number. "You fucking play _piano?"_

"I didn't know _either,_ Santana, it's not something Noah has shared with me before." Rachel turned to look at the offended Cheerio. "People _can_ surprise you." _Like when you admitted you actually enjoy Glee?_ She looked at her searchingly. _Remember?_

Sinking sullenly back in her seat, Santana muttered, "People, yeah, but _Puck?_ You gotta be putting out to keep him, you best keep that in mind."

Rachel buried her face in his shoulder to stifle her laughter as Kurt stood to cover Britney Spears. _Oh, you have no idea..._

Puck rolled his eyes, smirking at his girlfriend. _Fuck, I love you_..."Shut the fuck up, San, okay? You have no fucking clue. _You_ dumped _me,_ remember?" _I'm gonna fucking laugh in her face if you keep this up, baby. That ought to tell them a whole fucking lot more than you might want them to know..._

"Yeah, but you weren't singing to me or with me, or anything like that," the cheerleader huffed.

_Well...yeah. Duh._ He shook his head. "Exactly, and that should tell you everything you need to know. Back off." _Before I have to shut you up in ways Rach won't approve of, I'm sure..._

"Let me know if you need any pointers, Berry, I know a thing or two," Santana offered snarkily.

Rachel looked up at her boyfriend with a grin. "While I... _appreciate_ the offer, Santana, I will not be in need of any tutelage." _At all. You wouldn't have the faintest clue of what to tell me_. "Noah and I are managing quite well, thank you." Rachel reached up to touch the charm around her neck, her eyes sparkling at him. _"Quite_ well."

"Well, I think it's awesome, Puck. Wish I had something cooler than a fake stutter to surprise people with. You're really good -- you and Artie and Finn should jam with the jazz band. Now more important. Rachel, lemme see!" Tina leaned across Puck. "That's not a necklace I've noticed before."

_And you won't._ Rachel caught Noah's eye with a smile. "It was a gift from Noah. Isn't it lovely?" She lifted the charm, spinning the lightning bolt in the middle.

"That's awesome!" Tina nudged Artie. "See? Thoughtful. Creative. How does that work, Rachel?"

Rachel held up the charm again, shooting a small smile at Noah. "It's really unique, Tina, Noah is _extremely_ thoughtful. I am so thankful for him, and for everything he's given me," she murmured. _And I_ do _mean everything._ She reached behind her neck to touch the clasp with a smug smile.

Shifting in his seat, Noah fought back a groan. _Does she have any fucking clue what her playing with that collar is doing to me? And thanking me? After basically letting everyone know we're having awesome sex? Fucking shit, I'm gonna kill someone if I can't get -- Wait._ He whispered in Rachel's ear. "Go to the bathroom in three minutes. The one at the end of the hall."

_At the end of the hall? It's so dark and --_ Rachel looked up at him. _Oh_...

"Three minutes," he repeated quietly. Puck stood, grabbing the bathroom pass and heading out of the room. _I can't fucking take it, I have to have you..._

Mike and Matt grabbed stools, Artie joining them on guitar while they resurrected Extreme's "More than Words."

Rachel bit her lip, her breathing and heartbeat picking up as the song continued. _This is crazy. Absolutely certifiably insane._ She looked around at the Gleeks. _But I'm going_. She stood and grabbed the ladies room pass, slipping out and down the hall.

_Oh, thank fuck..._ Puck reached out from the nook between two sets of lockers and pulled Rachel in. "They're fucking redoing the bathroom or some shit, you can't get in," he growled, flipping her into the wall. "But it has been _too fucking long."_ He kissed her deeply, burying his hands in her hair and pressing her into the lockers with his body. _I'll take whatever I can get, but I gotta have something..._

_It really has..._ Rachel whimpered into the kiss, fisting her hands in his shirt to drag him closer.

"You're killing me, baby, you know that?" He nipped at her mouth, licking along her lower lip. "I haven't been able to get my fucking hands on you and then you're _playing with your fucking collar_ in Glee. You're _trying_ to get me to lose my shit, aren't you?"

Swallowing her moan, Rachel shivered, her arms looping around his neck. "I -- I just --" _Maybe?_ "I love the necklace, I love what it represents, and I --"

_Fuck, Rachel..._ Puck claimed her lips hungrily, wedging them into the corner and grinding his cock into her. _You're gonna kill me if I can't --_ He slid one hand under her shirt, rubbing circles at her waist, while the other snaked under her skirt.

_Oh, Noah...you're going to --_ Shuddering, she hooked her leg around his, a hand going behind his head as she leaned into the kiss.

_Well, fuck this._ Opening his eyes to glance around, he reached down between them to drag her underwear aside, thrusting two fingers inside her. _Like there's even a fucking question you'd be wet for me, baby_..."You're gonna let me take you _right fucking here,_ aren't you." He pressed into her G-spot with a smirk. "You couldn't even stop me if you wanted to..." Nipping at her earlobe, he breathed lowly. "And you _don't_ fucking want to, _do_ you."

Rachel inhaled raggedly, clutching him to her. "I -- I'm yours, if you want me, I -- oh, Noah, I want you so badly, I --" _Rachel, this is insane!_ She moaned softly as he sucked at the skin of her neck, her eyes opening to examine the proximity. _And you want it._ She reached around his arm to lower the zipper to his pants, carefully guiding his cock out.

"Oh, _fuck,_ Rachel," Noah groaned, yanking the material out of the way and sinking himself inside her. "Fuck, baby..." He licked the shell of her ear. _Fuck, I'm not gonna last_. Resting his lips a hairsbreadth away from her skin, he whispered to her, wrapping an arm around her waist. _"Cum."_

_"Ah!"_ Rachel arched furiously, eyes rolling back in her head at his command. _Oh my -- Oh my God, I just_ \-- She jerked against him, panting for air as her pussy clenched around him.

_"Fuck, yes,"_ he rasped, his cock twitching inside his orgasm out inside her as her inner muscles fisted around him mercilessly. _You feel so fucking good, I missed this fucking twice already today, not -- "Rachel..."_

Sighing blissfully, she pressed kisses to everywhere she could reach on his body. "Love you," she whispered, blushing and rubbing her cheek against him. _And I have also gone quite mad. But I'm enjoying every second._

A door slammed down the hall and Puck jerked out of her with a muffled growl, kissing her roughly. "Shit, we gotta go." He laughed as he released her. "That was fucking _unreal,_ you know that?" _Can't fucking believe you went with me on that...and better still, it fucking worked..._

"You bring it out in me," she replied with a grin. _Which is exactly what you wanted. Don't think I don't know._

"I love you," he whispered, pressing another kiss to her lips before turning them out into the hallway. _So fucking much._ "Now haul ass, we're about a minute from the end of the period."

She held her head high as she walked back in, Mr. Schue already having retreated to his office, and replacing the pass by the door. _Never let them see you sweat, Rachel, one of the first lessons of stardom you learned long ago._

Puck strolled behind her, smirking. _I am the motherfucking man._

The Gleeks groaned and laughed simultaneously as money exchanged hands.

"Piano man gets the girl, huh?" Quinn raised a brow. "I can't believe you hid that from all of us. But I suppose it's worth keeping as an ace. Helpful. Especially to get your musically inclined girlfriend's...undivided attention." She passed Santana a five-dollar bill with a sigh.

_Did they --_ Rachel frowned at her friends. _They wagered on us! Was this all --_

"You guys lasted longer than we thought," Santana smirked, counting her winnings.

"Lunch was a ploy!" Rachel folded her arms and glared. _I missed being with Noah so you all could have your game?_ "You all --"

"Chill, Rach, I'll just claim half the winnings." Puck snatched the money from the Cheerio, taking half before returning it. _So San knows better than to make a fucking bet like that_. "And tell them if they do it again I will fucking _end_ someone. No big. They're smart."

The bell rang, Gleeks filing past with chastened expressions.

"And that, right there? That's the beauty of being a fucking badass. They know I'm not even lying." Puck kissed her head. _And I'm fucking_ not, _this shit was_ unacceptable. _"I_ feel better -- you?"

Rachel gazed up at him blandly. "Took a _little_ of the edge off. But we can do better." She quirked a brow at him. "Shall we?" _Because you, playing piano? That's...yes. That._

"Let's get the fuck home and do that again. And this time? I intend you to scream my name." Puck kissed her quickly and ushered her out the door. _Repeatedly and loudly. Throughout the night._

Rounding the corner, Rachel paused, pressing a hand to Noah's stomach. _One thing first._ "Santana."

The brunette cheerleader turned from her locker. "Yeah, what?"

"Why? You made that bet -- why?" _You basically attempt to undermine my relationship with Noah in every possible way in Glee, but lay odds on something in the nature of Noah and I being unable to stay away from each other._ Rachel raised an eyebrow.

Chuckling, Santana shrugged, rolling her eyes. "I was about to lose, I was the only one that figured Puck would find a way no matter _what_ they did, so I figured I'd get under your skin and he'd drag you off to reassure you. Turns out I couldn't even shake you, I couldn't even get a _response_ out of you." She smirked. "Lucky for me that turned him the fuck on." Spinning on her heel, she slammed the locker door shut and walked away.

"They really shouldn't underestimate us," Noah laughed. "They'll learn real fucking fast." _We're no fucking joke, and I'll kick their asses if I have to._

Nodding, Rachel tugged him down the hall. _Oh, I'm sure they will, my love, I have all the faith in the world that you'll make certain of it._ "Either that, or we'll just become slightly more wealthy day by day."

_Huh. True._ "So long as I get to take you like that," he growled in her ear. "That was fucking perfect. Never fucking dreamed I'd do shit like that with you."

Blushing, she looked sidelong at him. "You really were -- deliberately --" _I can't even say it._

_You know exactly what I was doing_. "Training you so I could make you cum on command? You better fucking _believe_ I was. And that shit worked." Puck's fingers tightened around her waist. "Want me to do it again?" _'Cause I have no fucking problem with that..._ He adjusted his hardening shaft with a grin. "Or, actually you --"

"-- have a wager of my own to fulfill," she acknowledged with a tilt of her head. _Oh, I know_...She licked her lips and looked up at him through her lashes. "My pleasure, love."

Shoving the door open, Puck chased her to the car. _Mine too, baby...you better fucking believe mine too..._ Unlocking her door, he stalked her into the cab, closing the door behind him. "You are fucking _crazy,_ you know that? I fucking _love_ it. There's this side of you that _no one_ would ever fucking imagine..."

"Which is how you won this wager to begin with," Rachel reminded him. "Now take me home. I have my word to uphold."

"You'll be up holding me while I take _us_ home, baby, get it fucking straight," he teased. _'Cause wherever the fuck you are? That's where I wanna be._ Sliding up behind the steering wheel, he turned the truck on and pulled out of the lot. "Have at it."

Rachel caught her lower lip between her teeth and carefully unfastened his jeans, tugging his cock free. Snaking her tongue out, she tasted him lightly. _Gladly_...

Puck tightened his grip on the steering wheel. _Fuck, Rach, I just want to put my feet down and shove myself all the way to the back of your fucking throat...Which is fucking bad when you're driving..._ His hips twitched up off the seat.

_Why_ wouldn't _I enjoy this?_ She peeked up through her lashes at him, his mouth open and panting. Taking a slow, deliberate lick, she watched his breath catch.

Looking down quickly, he shook his head. "You fucking little tease." _No fucking way._ Grabbing her hair, he pushed her down onto his cock. "You really think you can get away with that shit?"

Moaning around his shaft, Rachel sucked contentedly. _Not at all, love...not even a little bit.._ She twisted her head back and forth, burying her face deeper into his body. _But you love it._ <

Groaning, Puck tilted his hips up and urged her head further down. _Fuck, baby, I may be able to make you cum on command, but you can get me almost as fucking fast, shit...No fucking gag reflex, what the fuck did I miss the first time around..._

Rachel swirled her tongue around him, keeping a constant suction on his shaft. _And I love you..._ She peered up at him, a wicked gleam in her eyes, and started to hum.

"Oh, _fuck!"_ Jerking upwards, Puck pressed her into his body and emptied himself into her waiting mouth. _Fuck, Rach..._

Swallowing over and over, Rachel let her eyes fall shut with a shiver. Writhing over him, she sucked until he softened in her mouth. _That -- mmm, Noah, that was..._

Releasing her hair, Noah shuddered. _Shit...that was..._ "This is gonna be the best fucking week ever. Love you, Rach."

Cleaning him carefully as she withdrew, Rachel smiled up at him. "Love you too, Noah." _More than you can ever know._

***

"Pass me my English book?" Puck waggled his eyebrows at his girlfriend. _You know, the one way over there off the side of the bed?_

Rachel reached down off the side of the bed, wiggling her ass for effect. "Is that what you needed, love?" _Is it really too much to do work first?_

Grinning, Puck accepted the text and swatted her rear. "Yep, pretty much fucking dead on." Squeezing a cheek quickly, he opened to his homework. _For now, anyway..._

_Duuuuuun dun...duuuuuuun dun..._

_Aww, fuck._ Exhaling heavily, Noah answered his phone. "Hi, Ma."

"Noah. Let me talk to Rachel, please?" Mady tucked the cell phone between her shoulder and her ear, sinking heavily into a chair in the kitchen.

Frowning, he turned to his girlfriend. _Yeah, this doesn't freak me the fuck out at all._ "Um, Rach? My, uh...my mom wants to talk to you."

_About what?_ Raising her brows at him, Rachel accepted the proffered phone. "Hello?"

"Rachel, hi, it's Mady. I just -- I just wanted to apologize for how uncomfortable I made you yesterday. That was uncalled for, and I do hope we can put that behind us." She ran a hand through her hair. "Can we?"

"That depends, Mady, on whether this is the only apology you intend on giving this evening," Rachel answered evenly. _Because you know as well as I do that I'm not the only one you need to make amends with._

_Rach!_ Noah turned panicky eyes to her. "Rach, _stop,_ it's --"

Waving a hand at him, Rachel set her mouth into a frown. "Mady? Are you there?" _If you have the wherewithal to apologize to_ me, _then you know the underlying event was unacceptable._ "Shall I pass the phone back?"

Pursing her lips, Mady sighed. "Yes, Rachel, I'm here. Pass the phone to Noah, please."

_Success!_ "Gladly, Mady, and I look forward to having a _much_ more pleasant evening with you sometime soon." Rachel held the phone out to her boyfriend, a triumphant smile on her face. "Your mother would like a word with you, Noah."

Shaking his head, Noah took the phone. _I can't believe you..._ "Rach, you know you didn't have to --"

"Noah, I believe at this point, you should just become _accustomed_ to me championing you, all right? You won't defend yourself and your abilities since you don't believe in them, but _I_ do, and I _will_. Just accept it." She gazed steadily at him. _Because you deserve someone to believe in you, love, and you've apparently never had that before._

Drawing a deep breath, he lifted the phone to his ear. "Hi, Ma." _I'm fucking in for it now._

"Hello, Noah." Mady rubbed at her forehead. "Noah, I -- I --" She heaved a sigh, pinching the bridge of her nose. "I --"

_Shit. This isn't good._ Noah spoke in a rush. "Ma, it's okay, I'll be home tonight, I promise, I'm sorry I --"

"No, _I'm_ sorry, Noah." Swallowing hard, Mady continued. "I owe you an apology for my lack of faith in you. I -- meeting Rachel, and speaking with William and Daniel, I -- I haven't been seeing you, Noah, I haven't been paying attention. I -- I stopped looking at you as you when you started --"

"When I started acting like _him_. Ma, I know. I --" Running a hand over his head, he stood and paced to Rachel's window. "I was a mess, for a while." _Fuck that, I still am..._

"But even when you were a mess, Noah, even then, you helped here. You took care of Sarah, you helped around the house, and I didn't see the value in that. I don't know how in the world you get her up and out on a Monday morning, that was _beastly._ " She chuckled. "We almost didn't make it."

He turned away from Rachel. _Blushing is_ not _badass, Puckerman._ "I, um..." He glanced back at his girlfriend, covering his mouth as he whispered into his cell. "I tickle her out of bed."

Rachel grinned, keeping her eyes on the book in front of her. _Softie. And we need to work on your stage whisper, love._

"Well, whatever it is, I should appreciate it, and you, more, Noah. It was too easy to look at you and see him, so I stopped paying attention. And that is unacceptable from a parent. I'm sorry, Noah, and I -- I want you to know, I love you and I'm proud of the man you're becoming -- even if it's _despite_ me."

Noah closed his eyes, leaning an arm against Rachel's window and laying his head against it. "I, uh...I love you too, Ma, and I -- thank you. I'm really trying to be a better man, I swear I am."

_Oh, Noah..._ Rachel rose from the bed, crossing the room to rub circles against his back. _You_ are, _love, you already_ are _..._

__"I see that, Noah, I _do_. I'm sorry I didn't before, but I do now. And I'm proud of you, I truly am." Mady swiped at her eyes. "I have to make dinner for me and Sarah. You and Rachel are welcome to come by, or else I'll see you tonight, I hope."

"I'll definitely be home tonight, Ma." Noah turned to gather Rachel to him. "But don't count on us for dinner. We're in the middle of our homework." _Among other plans for the evening...You're too fucking good to me, Rach..._

Rachel grinned up at him, pressing a hand to his cheek. _I love you._

"Bye." Closing the phone, he tossed it away and picked Rachel up, carrying her over to the bed. "Only you would challenge my fucking mother like that, baby. Only fucking _you."_ Shoving her work to the side, he lowered her to the mattress, kissing her roughly. _And I love you so fucking much for that._

_You deserve it, love, you deserve her seeing you -- the_ real _you..._ Rachel set her fingers to the buttons of his shirt, stripping it from him.

_Fuck that._ Reaching down between them, Puck hiked her skirt, and ripped her underwear from her body. Tossing it aside, he unfastened his pants, shoving down his underwear to thrust his cock inside her. _Love you, want you...fucking_ mine...

Shuddering helplessly, Rachel attacked his mouth ravenously, wrapping her arms around his neck to urge him closer. _You feel so good...God, Noah, you feel so good..._

_Mine._ Puck reached a hand back to detach her arms, holding her wrists down. Ratcheting his hips faster, he tore his lips away to nip at her mouth, her neck, down her body to bite her nipples through her blouse. "Cum," he demanded, teeth clenched around the taut peak.

_"Noooaaahhh..."_ Her body bowed from the bed, eyes rolling back while tremors wracked her. _I can't even fight it..._

Puck set his knees on the mattress, removing his hand from it to massage her other breast. _Fuck, Rach..._ He pumped his cock harder into her, his orgasm building, and moved his mouth to her ear. "Don't stop cumming, I want you _insane,_ I want to feel you squeeze my cock so hard that you start to force me out, you hear me?"

Groaning, Rachel jerked and whimpered beneath him, her pussy contracting mercilessly. _Dear God, Noah, what have you done to me..._

_"Fuck, Rachel..."_ he choked out. _Fuck yes, just like that..._ Puck lowered his forehead to hers, his eyes falling shut while his cock rammed deep, spilling his seed inside her.

_That was...that was unbelievable._ Panting harshly, Rachel struggled up to kiss Noah. "Love...you..." she gasped out.

Kissing her back gently, Noah grinned against her lips. "Love you too, you little badass. Love you too."

***

**A.N.:** Hope that fulfilled the craving, my dears...


	36. Butterfly, Part 30 of “The Games They Play”, Puck/Rachel, AU, NC-17

**Title** : Butterfly, Part 30 of “The Games They Play”  
 **Pairing,Character(s)** : Puck/Rachel  
 **Rating** : NC-17  
 **Word Count** : 4586  
 **Summary** : "Doll, I need to see you pull your knee socks up -- Let me feel you upside down slide in slide out slide over here..." Smuckleberry fun, set to the tune of Jason Mraz' "Butterfly". You'll see. (Thanks to sytycd for reminding me of this plot bunny.)  
 **Disclaimer** : AU, especially so from Sectionals, in case it wasn't ABUNDANTLY clear. And they haven't suddenly become mine, or the summer hiatus wouldn't exist.  
 **A.N.** : Thank you so much for your patience, my lovelies, the soft pitch went pretty well -- I just need to write a novel now! LOL. So, if these updates take longer, it's because I'm also melting my brain writing that! But never fear, there are more adventures for these two. Just continue to be patient, I can't abandon this universe. :)

***

Stepping through the doors with his arm around Rachel, Puck smirked at the Gleeks as they walked down the hallway. _Exactly – wave and keep your distance._ “Now _that’s_ what I like to see,” he murmured into her hair. _You_ don’t _fuck with me when I’m trying to get at my girl..._

Slapping his chest, Rachel glanced up and laughed. _I love you, so much._ “Noah. You know, better than _anyone,_ in fact, what an unlikely pair we are. Like Sandra Bullock and Jesse James. Except we wouldn’t end like that.” _Not a chance on earth, actually._

Raising a brow, he eased his head back to look down into her eyes. _You are so fucking sure of us._ “We wouldn’t?”

“Absolutely not!” She met his gaze with a sly smile. “Who do you think would ever come close to satisfying you now, love? You may have spoiled me, but I’ve spoiled _you_ too...” _And thank goodness for that._ Leaning up, she kissed him and turned to her locker. “Besides, I don’t see any time where you _could_ be with someone else. You virtually stalk me through my classes, Noah. I use the bathroom so often teachers are beginning to wonder.” Opening the door, she groaned as folded looseleaf poured out. “Plus, the female population of McKinley seems to be asking me for advice about such things, now in equal proportion to cursing my existence for monopolizing your attention. I can only interpret that to mean they’re moving on to more available quarry but still need to -- what’s the term? Seal the deal?” She opened two of the notes, shaking her head and tossing them all into the garbage. “It gets worse every day.”

_Well, fuck, I guess you got me there._ He pinned her up against the lockers, claiming her lips before whispering in her ear. “Not _my_ fault I can’t keep my fucking hands off you. Deal with it.”

She kissed him back. “Gladly, love. But we need to get to class.” _Much to my displeasure and yours._ She slipped out from under his arms. “I’ll see you at lunch.” Closing her locker, she started down the hall. “Get to class, Noah!”

Groaning, he shook his head. _Yeah, yeah, I know..._ “Lessons third?”

“Yes, and dance class after school. Drive me?” She spun to walk backwards, flashing him a smile. _That’s really a question, Rachel?_

“Of course,” he replied, rolling his eyes. _Like I’m gonna miss out on you?_ “Lunch. Meet you back here.”

With a nod and an exaggerated wink, she turned to head to class. _It’s going to be a long morning..._

***  
 _This is just how I like it. No one in our way._ Pressing a kiss to her neck, Puck slipped his arms around Rachel’s waist at her locker. “Hey, baby, hungry?” _I know_ I _am..._ He ushered her down the hallway and guided her backstage.

Closing the dressing room door behind them, Puck grinned. “I _told_ you they wouldn’t fuck with us anymore.” He pulled Rachel against him, kissing her hard before releasing her. “Now let’s make this shit count. It’s lunchtime, and _you’re_ on the menu, baby...”

Giggling, Rachel set her sweater vest aside and unbuttoned her blouse. “Really, Noah? _That’s_ your line?” _You are just too much..._

Lifting a brow, he dragged his shirt over his head, sneakers and jeans following quickly. _Excuse the shit out of me?_ “Fucking _questioning_ me, Rachel?” He shoved her so she stumbled to her knees, his cock in her mouth before she could draw a breath. “I don’t need pick up lines with you, baby, you love me and you’re all fucking mine a million times over. So just suck my cock and get your fucking panties off.”

_And that, Rachel, is a reminder of why you’re here right now..._ A shiver rippled through her as she complied, sighing around his shaft.

Puck sank a hand in her hair, moving her mouth up and down while she licked and sucked. _Fucking do this shit on purpose, I think...you_ like _getting me riled up._ Pulling her off and up, he spun her to stand almost flush against the mirror. Finding the zipper on her skirt, he stripped it from her, tossing it away. “You know, I’ve been waiting a couple of days to get you here,” he whispered. _Little do you know I’ve been planning to tear you apart..._ “Wanted you like this.” He slid his hand down her hip, skimming down her leg to take hold of her ankle and haul it upwards. “One leg up around your head, braced up by the mirror.” Puck nipped at her neck, positioning himself behind her. “Get your hands up there.”

Rachel grabbed the sides of the mirror, blushing furiously as she met his gaze in the reflection. “Noah --” _I will never, ever be able to get dressed in the dressing room without blushing. Ever._

“Mine,” he whispered. “I’m telling you to. Don’t bother blushing, you know that I can just tell you to look down, and you will.” _And you know what’s coming next..._ Keeping his eyes on hers, he reached down between them to slide his cock against her. “Look down, baby. Watch us.”

_You’re trying to kill me, aren’t you?_ Taking a deep breath, she let her gaze drift down. _Noah..._

_Too fucking long waiting for this..._ Moving his mouth to her ear, he breathed, “Mine,” and slipped the tip of his cock inside her.

_Always_...Biting her lip, she tilted her hips to take him a little deeper. “Yes, Noah, _please_...”

“Oh, nice try, but this is _my_ pace.” _As much as I love you, that still doesn’t change that you’re_ mine, _baby_...He withdrew as much as she’d advanced on him. “You just _take_ it. When I fucking _let_ you.” He slowly pushed in deeper, watching her face in the mirror. _You are so fucking sexy_...

Rachel mewled helplessly at the feel of him. _You're going to drive me insane_...“Noah, please... _please,_ I --”

He set a hand to the back of her neck, unhooking her collar to put the clamps on her nipples. _“Mine,_ I said.” Fisting his hand in the length of leather, Puck started to move, a deliberate pace taking him nearly all the way out of her before easing all the way in. _Fuck, yes...you feel so fucking good_...“Why, what do you want, Rachel? Tell me.” He tugged at the clamps until she gasped. _“Tell me.”_

Hypnotised, she watched him withdraw and re-enter. _Oh, Noah, I can’t -- I just feel -- so_ full, _so...I’m not used to you going slow, it's torture...I want --_ “More,” she managed. “I want you, I want --”

Grinning, he started to move faster. _Fucking love it, baby, I want more too_...“Is _this_ what you want? Huh?” He quickened his strokes but kept the impact from hitting her clit.

“Oh, Noah, _yes_...” Her hands clenched tighter around the mirror’s frame, her eyes locked on his cock slipping in and out. _This is so -- so crazy and it’s making me --_ “I want -- I need --”

“Tell me, Rach. Tell me.” He nipped at her neck, his hand pulling at the clamps in time to his thrusts. “I’ll give it to you.” _You know I will_...

_“Harder,”_ she burst out. “Oh, Noah, I want --” _Watching us...seeing it,_ feeling _it...I’m going to lose my mind..._

He rammed into her with a groan, watching their reflection. _Whoever invented the mirror is my fucking hero._ “I’ll give you _harder,_ baby.” Noah pulled out and buried himself inside her, grinding into her before repeating the sequence.

“Yes, Noah, yes, please, just don't stop, I -- I want you, _oh, Noah, right there..._ Her hands clenched reflexively around the mirror, her ankle slipping down. _You have lost your mind, Rachel..._ Tossing her head, she inhaled raggedly. _And I’m enjoying every minute..._

His arm around her hips so his fingers found her clit, Noah dragged his lips across her cheek to kiss her roughly. _Fuck, yes, Rach, all fucking mine..._ He pounded his hips against hers, rubbing at the nubbin of nerves.

_Oh, Noah...yes, Noah, please..._ Rachel whimpered into his mouth, angling her pelvis to take him deeper while her inner muscles tightened around him. Clutching desperately at the mirror, she bit her lip. _I can't -- this is -- but it feels so good...I just -- I want more_...She started thrusting back against him, tilting the mirror forward as she braced herself.

Tearing his mouth from hers, Noah chuckled. “Look down _now,_ baby, you can see every fucking inch...” _I could watch us for-fucking-ever..._

Rachel glanced down, the angle of the mirror reflecting his cock pumping in and out of her, his hand circling her clit, and her pussy glistening with wetness. _Oh my God..._ She shuddered. _I am wanton, depraved, and --_

“Like my own personal porno, I fucking _love_ it.” Pinching her clit, Noah increased the force of his thrusts. “You feel so fucking good like this, I can’t even --” He groaned, dropping his mouth to her shoulder to muffle the sound. Pulling her body closer to him, he upped the pace again, rubbing harder at her, his balls slapping against her thighs with each movement of his hips. _“Fuck, yes...”_

Blood burning in her veins, a low keening noise escaped her. “Noah, _please,_ I -- we -- you -- I can’t --”

“You _can_ , baby, you _know_ you can if I tell you to,” he bit out. _You can and you fucking will..._ Her core contracted around him, forcing a growl from his lips. “Fuck, _yes,_ Rach, just like that...” Angling himself, he shoved his cock deep, his orgasm building. “Cum for me,” he rasped.

Rachel turned her head, biting his shoulder hard to contain her scream, body twitching and jerking against him.

“Fuck, yes, Rachel, cum...” _Mine, every inch of you..._ Pounding into her ruthlessly, Noah grabbed her hips to hold her steady, grinding hard while he emptied into her. _“Cum,_ fuck, yes, _love you_...”

Panting, she lowered her leg and sagged against the mirror, the cold glass on her overheated skin drawing a gasp. _I can't believe we just did that..._ “Love you, too,” she managed. “Must...class...”

Dropping a kiss to her lips, he slowly withdrew. _Who the fuck cares..._ “Fucking overrated,” he hoarsely replied, unhooking the clamps and fastening the necklace for her. “But for you, I’ll go.” He grabbed a moist towelette from the vanity table, handing it to Rachel as he straighted himself up. “You know I’ll just be thinking about getting at you again.”

Blushing, she carefully cleaned herself off. _As though this is so forgettable for me?_ “I will too, Noah, but we should at least make some semblance of an effort.” Pulling her clothes back on, she leaned up to kiss him. _That is one intense leg workout..._ “Besides, we need to recover before the end of the school day -- I have to go to class tonight, which means I’ll have a limited time to fulfill my bargain. Unless you want to wait until you pick me up from class for me to --”

“Oh, _no fucking way,_ Rach.” Slipping her arm through his, he led them out into the hallway as the bell rang. _A blow job from you and waiting? No fucking way._ “That mouth? Can’t wait too long for it. I’ll see you after ninth.” He kissed her deeply, whispering, “Love you,” before sauntering down the hallway to his class.

***

Rachel put the last of her books into the trolley bag with a small grin, the backs of her thighs pulling slightly. _I do believe that would count as me being well-used..._

_I fucking love those skirts..._ Puck approached behind her, wrapping his hands around her waist and settling himself against her ass. “Don’t move, something fucking awesome is about to happen.”

“Noah!” She stood, whirling to face him and fighting a laugh. _It must be love, even his horrid lines can make me laugh._ “You are _incorrigible_ \-- we are on school grounds --”

“Yeah, like that stops you in the dressing room, or the janitor’s closets...” He grinned. _Protesting_ now, _after --_ “Or up against the fucking _lockers_...”

Blushing furiously, she closed her locker door. _I -- that was -- you --_ “That was -- a special circumstance. I -- you --”

“Should I get the Gleeks to interfere so we can do it again?” he murmured with a smirk. “Because I sure wouldn’t mind...” _At all. That's probably the hottest shit I've done here..._

“Noah!” She slapped at his arm. “I need to get to dance class. And trust me, _you_ want me to go to dance class too.” _If you are enjoying, as I suspect, my...athleticism..._

_Voluntarily put off when I could get at you again?_ He lifted a brow. “I _do?_ I think I’d rather have you naked and screaming my name, actually.”

“But that flexibility you so enjoyed this afternoon? Is developed somewhere, my love. And that includes _dance class.”_ Grabbing the handle of the bag, she smiled sweetly at him. _I somehow think you might reconsider._ “Would you care to revise your statement?”

_Fuck. She has a point._ Slipping his arm around her, Puck rolled his eyes and led them out into the parking lot. “Fine, dance class is okay, I guess.”

“You love the costumes,” she teased. _I know you get here early sometimes just to see me._

“That’s true. Or ripping them _off_ you, anyway.” _So far, just the one but..._ He chuckled. "Gotta do that again."

“You _do_ still owe me a dress.”

“I’d rather just buy more toys.” He smiled wickedly. _Fucking love to play with you..._ “Any objections?”

_More -- that sounds --_ She bit her lip, glancing at him through her lashes. "None." _That sounds perfect._

_Ha, fucking knew it._ He nodded, giving her a hand into the truck. "Somehow didn't think so. Why, have you been thinking of something you want? _Do_ tell..."

Blushing, she shook her head. _I don't think -- I couldn't imagine --_ "I'm -- these are uncharted waters for me, Noah. I'm relying on you to teach me." She met his eyes as he turned the truck on. "I'm all yours, love. I'll go where you lead."

_Oh, you fucking know how I love to hear that..._ He buried a hand in her hair, guiding her down. "Well, that sounds like a plan to me, baby. For now, though, you _know_ where I want you..."

_Mmm, that's where I want to be too..._ Rachel licked her lips, smiling up at him while she unzipped his pants. "No objection," she murmured. Freeing his shaft, Rachel wrapped her hand around him, stroking slowly.

"Same deal as always, baby, if I don't -- oh, _fuck,"_ he groaned. _I should never fucking doubt her..._

Rachel shook her head, forcing her face further into his body as she sucked. _Don't see that being a problem, love..._

_"Fuck,_ Rach, you're --" His hips twitched towards her. _I'm gonna lose my shit..._

Swirling her tongue around his length, Rachel hummed in pleasure, withdrawing gradually. _If I'm to fulfill my bargain, I'm going to make it good..._ She slid her hand around him, squeezing and stroking while she wrapped her lips around the head of his cock and sucked.

_Fucking evil..._ Panting roughly, Puck twisted his hand in her hair.

Increasing the pressure of her grip, Rachel licked around the tip of his shaft, another hum of pleasure vibrating in her throat. _I love you, and I_ love _driving you crazy..._ Looking up at him, she smiled and licked him again.

_"Fuck,_ Rachel..." Hips arching off the seat, Puck gritted his teeth. _Thank fuck no one else every figured you out..._ "I'm gonna run us right off the fucking road if you keep this shit up..."

"I can't help it," she whispered, looking up at him innocently, "I just love the way you taste..." _I'll prove it too..._ Keeping her eyes on his, she inched his cock down her throat, lowering herself to the floor of the truck and bobbing up and down.

"Oh, _fuck,_ Rach..." Puck shoved her head into his crotch, groaning as the suction of her mouth pulled his orgasm from him, seed spilling down her throat. _You drive me out of my fucking mind..._

Rachel swallowed again and again, licking and sucking her way up his shaft to peer out the window. _I feel so...powerful right now..._ "Perfect timing!" Smirking, she kissed him quickly as he pulled over. "See you in an hour?"

"Yeah, I should be coherent by then," he managed. _Maybe. Shit._ "I swear, Rach, you are _never_ fucking getting away from me."

She opened her door and straightened herself, grabbing her dance bag. "That sounds like a plan to me, love." _I have absolutely not problems with that._ Pecking him on the lips again, she winked. "Don't we still have a lot of that list to get through?" She closed the door as he reached across the seat for her, waving at him through the window and entering the studio with a smug smile.

***

_Those costumes should be fucking illegal._ Puck shook his head as Rachel climbed into the truck, primly dressed again. “You know, it never ceases to amaze me how you can go from fucking vixen to schoolgirl in no fucking time at all. It’s unreal.”

Arching a brow, Rachel closed the door behind her and buckled in. “You say that as though you _object?_ I _do_ believe that’s part of my appeal.” _You love the dichotomy, you can’t fool me for a second._

He kissed her deeply. “Not at _all,_ baby. I’m just in awe of how many sides to you there are. Fucking love it.” He pulled off from the curb, shaking his head. “You still manage to surprise me. Constantly.”

Rachel smiled. _Good._ “I try,” she offered.

Rolling his eyes, he wound his way through the back streets to her house. “Yeah, well, you already know you succeed, I don’t need to tell you.” _I love that those brains of yours are just as effective when it comes to sex..._ Setting it in park, he unbuckled her belt and slid her across the seat to him.

Rachel leaned up to kiss him, pulling away and tilting her head. _I wonder..._ “Which side is your favorite?”

“Are you fucking kidding me?” Puck’s eyebrows lifted to his hairline. _I may not be as smart as you, Rach, but I_ know _better._ “No. No way, it’s a trick question. Not fucking falling for it.”

“Noah!” She pouted, climbing into his lap. _Why must you be so skeptical?_ “It’s not a trick question, you have my word! I’m simply curious as to which facet of my sparkling personality has you the most enthralled. That’s all.”

Hoisting her in his arms, he climbed from the truck, kicking the door shut behind them. _Still not biting._ “Baby, only _you_ would simplify something by _adding_ ten words.”

Giggling, she swatted at his shoulder. _You might have me at that. But -- wait --_ “Noah, I need my bag and my keys!”

“You don’t need your keys, your dads gave me spares weeks ago. But I’ll concede on the bag.” He set her down, smacking her ass and jogging back to the truck. _Fucking homework._ Hauling both their bags out, he joined her at the door, nibbling her neck. “Gonna let us in or should I just set up shop here?”

Unlocking the door, she rolled her eyes and let him by. _Pardon me for a moment, love._ “I’m just absorbing the fact that my fathers voluntarily gave you access to the house.”

“You’re -- baby, they pointed me to the condoms, they know we have sex in the truck at the very least -- _keys_ shock you?” He kissed her temple. _You're fucking adorable._

She shrugged, a faint tinge of pink to her cheeks. “I suppose when put in perspective thusly, no.”

_That’s my favorite. Shy Rachel. Fucking_ love _it_. “Hey Dan, hey Will,” he called through the house.

“Hey, guys! Daddy’s caught late at work, and I’m on my way to meet him for dinner. You’ll be good here?”

“Of course, Dad.” Rachel kissed him quickly. _A little extra freedom...and he's in a mood..._ “Have a nice time!” _That sounds perfect..._

Dan and Puck exchanged a fist bump as they passed. “We will, sweetheart, leftovers in the fridge if you’re hungry.”

“Thanks, Dan, we got this.” Puck grinned at Rachel behind his back. _More like I fucking got_ you, _baby..._ “Not a problem at _all.”_

“Just be safe, and don’t scandalize the neighbors if you can help it.” Dan pulled the front door shut behind him.

Rachel flushed crimson. “Noah! Must you be so _obvious_ in your tone?” _Like you weren't thinking similarly, Rachel?_

_Oh, yeah._ Definitely _my favorite._ He wrapped his arms around her waist and hauled her in. “I don’t give a fuck,” he said conversationally. “You hungry?”

“Not especially, I --”

“Good.” Puck spun her out and nudged her towards the stairs. “Bedroom, baby. Less chance of scandalizing the neighbors up there.”

Catching her breath with a shiver, she scurried up the stairs and into the bedroom, dropping her bag by the door. “Homework first?”

Flipping the iPod on, Puck tossed his bag to the side of the bed. _Oh...I think I have an idea..._ “Yeah, homework, best get that shit out of the way, right?”

“Makes sense to me.” Rachel kicked off her shoes and sat on the bed, retrieving her English homework with a sigh. “I blessedly don’t have much -- do you?”

Resting his back against the bed, he shook his head. “Not at all, thank fuck. I’m really not in the mood for much but _you_ tonight.” He opened his history textbook, launching into the assignment.

***

“Done.” Shutting her math notebook, Rachel smiled, lying back against the bed. “You?”

Puck tossed his English homework aside. “Now I am.” _And now I can do this_...Removing the iPod from the dock, he scrolled through songs, stopping with a smirk. _Got it_. Replacing it and snagging the remote, he kicked off his shoes and joined her on the bed. Leaning on his elbow next to her, he kissed her gently. “So, remember what you asked me before? The trick question?”

“Noah, I told you it was _not_ a trick question. But _yes,_ I do recall.” _And you refused to answer._ She frowned fleetingly. “Why?”

“I have my actual, honest answer, and you can’t _possibly_ fucking object to it.” He claimed her lips again, pulling back to whisper. “My favorite Rachel? Is _shy_ Rachel. I love that with all the crazy, kinky shit we do? There are still little things that can make you blush.” Hitting play on the iPod, he grinned. “I want you to strip for me, baby.”

“Noah!” Blushing furiously, Rachel bit her lip. _You can’t possibly be serious?_

“It’s not a request, Rachel.” His gaze was hot on hers. “You wanted an answer, I gave it to you, and now I get what I want.” _That's still how this works..._ Burying a hand in her hair, Puck tugged at it, eyes flashing. “Now _strip._ I’ll even restart the song for you.”

The horns at the opening of Jason Mraz’ “Butterfly” drifted from the speakers as Rachel stood. _He’s right, this most certainly_ will _make me blush..._

“You know you can do this, Rach. You owe me one, remember?” Laying in the center of the bed, he linked his hands behind his head. “Make it good.”

**_“I’m taking a moment just imagining that I’m dancing with you --  
I’m your pole and all you’re wearing is your shoes...”_ **

Exhaling, Rachel rolled her shoulders. _It’s a performance, Rachel. Just be creative._ She shook her hair out, looking over at her boyfriend. _You are incorrigible. And I am going to surprise you again, I hope._ “Restart it,” she said firmly.

_Well, well...someone’s taking on the challenge._ A flash of a smirk, and he rewound it again. “Have at it, baby...”

Closing her eyes, Rachel opened them to fix on his gaze. _I’m going to try to drive you insane..._

__****_"I'm taking a moment, just imagining I'm dancing with you --"_  
  
She bit her lip, tossing her hair and doing a slow pirouette. _Just breathe, Rachel..._

__**_"I'm your pole and all you're wearing is your shoes..."_ **

Grabbing a bedpost, Rachel hooked her leg around it, swinging towards him on the bed. _You will not blush. Much._ She exhaled again, shaking her head.

**_"You got soul, you know what to do to turn me on  
Until I write a song about you..."_ **

Rachel tugged her sweater vest over her head, tossing it into the far corner with a small smile.

_Oh, she’s getting into this...love it..._ Puck adjusted himself, grinning as she walked towards him.

_I can’t just have him laying there, that’s what’s going to make me even more self-conscious..._ Dragging him from the bed, she positioned him on the floor.

**_"And you have your own engaging style...  
And you've got the knack to vivify..."_ **

Turning her back to him, she shimmied down his front, trailing her hands down his body. “Just keeping my musicality,” she whispered, sliding back up and spinning around to face him with a grin.

_You fucking tease. Getting me back, are you?_ Shoving his hands in his back pockets, he staggered his feet to get a firm stance. “At your service, baby...”

**_"And you make my slacks a little tight --”_ **

Rachel snaked a hand between them to trace his shaft through his pants. “I _do_ need my pole for this to work...”

**_“You may unfasten them if you like,  
That's if you crash and spend the night..."_ **

Leaning over, he caught her lips in a rough kiss. “I expect to see some buttons going, though...”

“Of course,” Rachel murmured, setting her fingers to unfasten her blouse, twirling away from Puck.

**_“But you don’t fold --”_ **

She tugged the blouse from her skirt. _Commit to the role, Rachel._

__**_“You don’t fade --”_ **

She shrugged it off, snapping it behind her. _The confident seductress._

__**_“You got everything you need, especially me --”_ **

With a smug grin, Rachel snagging the blouse around his neck to pull him in and kiss him.

**_“Sister, you’ve got it all...”_ **

Shoving him back, Rachel tossed her blouse aside, running her hands over her body. _The way you're looking at me right now..._ Lifting her arms over her head to twine with each other, she rolled her hips, fighting the shiver.

****_"You make the call to make my day,_  
In your message say my name  
Your talk is all the talk  
Sister you've got it all..." 

 

Rachel circled him, stroking her hands around his body before stopping in front of him. _How much more can you stand, I wonder..._

_You are so fucking sexy...and now you fucking know it..._ Puck let his eyes trail hotly over her, licking his lips.

**_“Curl your upper lip up and let me look around,”_ **

Smirking, Rachel started tugging his shirt up and off him. _I say, not much when I'm touching you..._

__**_"Ride your tongue along your bottom lip then bite down..."_ **

Licking her lower lip, she caught it between her teeth, running her hands over his chest. _Or I hope not..._ She pressed kisses to his skin, nipping at him and tossing his shirt away. _Because I want you so much right now..._

__**_“And bend your back and ask those hips if I can touch...”_ **

Bending backwards, she unzipped her skirt, swaying her hips until it slipped down her legs. _I really_ am _enjoying this..._

_Fucking shit, she’s good..._ Puck licked his lips, unbuckling and unfastening his pants to kick them away.

**_“‘Cause they're the perfect jumping off point --"_ **

Rachel dropped into a split.

**_"Getting closer to your butterfly...”_ ** __

_You wanted this, Noah…_ She looked up at him with a grin, running her hands up her thighs.

“Oh, _fuck_ this.” Puck reached down to grab her, tossing her onto the bed and tearing her underwear off. “I wanted you blushing, instead you’re a fucking sex kitten.” Climbing on top of her, he plunged his cock into her, groaning. _"Fuck,_ Rach, you _enjoyed_ that. You are so fucking _wet_ right now..." _I fucking love it, I love that it turns you on too..._

_How could I_ not _be?_ "Oh, _Noah_..." She wrapped her arms around his neck, digging her heels into the mattress to arch into him. _You looking at me like you wanted to devour me? How would that_ not _arouse me?_ “I love you,” she panted.

“Oh, _fuck,_ Rachel...” Noah buried his hands in her hair, kissing her roughly and pressing her into the mattress. _You are so fucking perfect._ “Love you too, everything...” He rammed his hips against her, the bedframe rattling.

Rachel mewled desperately, clutching at his shoulders. _Oh, Noah, right -- I need --_ “Noah, _please_...”

“Cum,” he growled, grabbing her hands and pinning them to the mattress. “Now.” _I want to feel you lose your fucking mind..._

Crying out helplessly, Rachel bridged off the bed fiercely towards him, her core fisting around his cock. “Noah!”

Grinning wickedly, he kissed her, thrusting hard over and over. “You feel _so fucking good,_ Rachel, I am _never_ fucking letting you go.” His hands tightened on hers, hips hitting harder as he moved his lips to her ear. “I love you,” he rasped, closing his eyes as he orgasmed inside her.

***

**A.N.** : I love these two. So, so much. I do hope you enjoyed, and that the heat is still there between them for you. ♥


	37. Ladies Night, Part 31 of “The Games They Play”, Puck/Rachel, AU, NC-17

**Title** : Ladies Night, Part 31 of “The Games They Play"  
 **Pairing,Character(s)** : Puck/Rachel  
 **Rating** : NC-17  
 **Word Count** : 9019 (if you believe the Semagic counter)  
 **Summary** : It's Friday night and that means...ladies night? A little girl time, a little guy time, a little Smuckleberry time.  
 **Disclaimer** : AU, especially so from Sectionals, in case it wasn't ABUNDANTLY clear. And if they were mine, you wouldn't have to listen to RM extol the virtues of Finchel.  
 **A.N.:** I am so sorry for the long break, again. I'm going to give in and make a RL post in this LJ, just to give you guys a little window into what's been up. Between the Lines is up next! In the meantime, please enjoy...

***

"Hey, break it up, will you? Take a breath."

_Who is -- what's going on?_ Rachel blinked, pulling away from Noah's kiss to peer around him. "Mercedes?"

Puck groaned, pressing Rachel into the lockers with his hips. _Oh, come on, I thought we'd fucking gone over this._ "Jones. Is the school burning down?"

"No, but between the two of you? You just might accomplish that and ruin a perfectly good Thursday." The chocolate skinned singer set her hands on her hips. "Now step away from the Diva, Big Bad Wolf, she'll be right back under your lips in a second."

_He really is a predator..._ Rachel giggled, ducking around his bracketing arms. "Can I help you?" _But I love it._

"Yeah, tell Mr. Hormones you're hanging with the girls tomorrow night. Dinner out first, then my place." Mercedes turned a mocking smile on the badass. "Not _all_ night there, Puckerman, so keep your underwear on."

He smirked suggestively as he leaned against the lockers. "Well, actually --"

_Noah!_ Rachel clapped a hand over his mouth with a glare. _He absolutely would tell her he's going without today._ "That sounds lovely, Mercedes, I'll be there. Shall I bring anything?"

"Whatever you like, snacks, movies...we'll probably just end up watching a chick flick." She smirked at Puck. "Something with a really hot romantic bad boy with a heart of gold."

Rachel jerked as Noah licked her palm. _Oh, that feels so..._ She shivered again. "Sounds great," she breathlessly replied. "I love movies like that." _That plot sounds familiar..._ She jumped as he licked her again, lowering her hand with a glare.

"Story of my life made into a movie, huh?" _Though happy ending is thanks to you._ Puck hauled her back against him, kissing her neck softly. "You'll miss me," he whispered against her skin.

Mercedes rolled her eyes. "We now return you to your regularly scheduled extreme PDA. Later." She turned back down the hall.

"Making plans without me?" he growled. _Weekends are our_ real _time..._

"Oh, it's not all night, Noah," she soothed, turning to peck him on the lips. _I think the truth is_ you'll _miss_ me. "Relax. I'll be home. I'm sure you could come by anyway -- don't you men have shelving to install in the basement?"

"You mean in the Shrine?" He nibbled her earlobe. "Yeah, we do." _A few dozen should do it._

Rachel wrinkled her brow. "It is -- _mmmm_ \-- not a shrine. I am their only child, so they maintain an extensive collection of my memorabilia."

"Yup, extensive." He licked lightly into her ear. "So much that it requires shelving. C'mon, baby, that's a shrine." _Not like you don't deserve it, but it is._

She exhaled raggedly as he trailed kisses down the length of her neck. _But I'm not -- I didn't ask for it!_ "If I disagree, will you stop what you're doing?"

_"Hell_ no, you crazy?" He bit down over her carotid artery, tightening his arms around her as she shuddered. _Fucking love it._ He pulled back to breathe into her ear. "Still a shrine though."

Rachel slapped at him playfully, spinning in his arms. _Fine, if that's the case..._ "Well if it is, you should value me accordingly," she replied haughtily. "So there."

_And that's why I fucking love you._ He grinned. "Nice one." Dropping a kiss on her lips, he smirked. "And you _know_ just how much I value you, baby." He tapped the charm she wore, meeting her gaze hotly. _The whole fucking_ school _knows how much._ "You belong to me. No one else." Snaking a finger under the leather of the necklace, he tugged. "What if I wanted you to wear your real collar Friday?"

She shivered. "I -- it's --" _a turn on._ Rachel! _Are you insane?_

_What if?_ He wrapped the cord around his finger again and pulled. _Those black leather strands down between those gorgeous tits..._ "No, fuck it. You're wearing it."

_How can I wear it without losing my mind?_ Rachel's mouth went dry at the thought. "Noah --"

He twisted his wrist once more, raising a brow. _Fucking questioning me? You're lucky I love you..._

She swallowed, licking her lips. "To school?" _I don't know if I'd survive that..._

_Oh, that would be fucking --_ He looked at her, watching her quiver. _Just the thought is almost too much for you, isn't it?_ Noah shook his head. "Nah, not school. But if you're going out Friday, you're damn well gonna wear it. Just a little reminder." He nipped her bottom lip. "Now get to class, I'll see you at lunch." Kissing her deeply, he turned her in the direction of her classroom. "Go."

She blew him a kiss over her shoulder as she walked away, skirt swinging and heart pounding. _I'm going to be collared at dinner. This is going to be...insanity._

_Fucking love my life._ Puck grinned and strolled into study hall, high-fiving Artie and taking a seat.

"Take it you heard about Ladies Night?" Artie took out his math textbook and raised a brow.

Puck nodded, opening his own math homework. "Yeah, Jones just told her." _Fucking with my weekend, not cool..._

"Would you be interested in a corresponding Guys Night?" Artie pushed his glasses up. "My house, pizza, video games? Finn, Matt and Mike are in, Kurt's going with the girls."

"Why am I not surprised Hummel's with them? Yeah, sounds good." He shook his head at the paper. _Fucking calc still doesn't make sense._ "Mind goin' over this problem with me? I think I know what to do but --"

Artie smiled. "Done and done."

***

Late Friday morning, Rachel closed her locker, smiling softly. _Lunch, half a school day, and then Ladies Night. This is an excellent day._ She tossed a pile of notes into the garbage.

"You look happy, did your psychic sense tell you I was coming up behind you?" Puck wrapped his arms around her waist, leaning around to kiss her. _And I intend to be coming in other ways real soon..._

Rachel smiled against his lips. _I_ am _happy._ "There are other things in my life that make me happy, Noah."

"I'm the best, though." Noah nipped at her mouth. _You know it's true._

_Incorrigible._ She shook her head and nipped back at him. "Yes, you are."

"Damn right." _And you are too._ He walked her down the hallway, turning corners and opening a door. "I think I know just how to remind you of that." Puck shoved her into the janitor's closet with a low growl.

She giggled, turning her back to the shelves. _Ah, the closet..._ "I haven't forgotten, Noah, but I definitely won't deny you if you want to --"

He buried a hand in her hair, smirking. "You won't deny me, _period."_ Puck claimed her lips, snaking his other hand between them to hike up her skirt. _That lasted all of one day. Barely._ He moved his mouth to her ear. "Why would you _want_ to?" Nipping at her earlobe, he licked lightly at her neck and slid his hand into her underwear.

Letting out a broken breath, she tilted her head back. "Which is why I said I wouldn't," she choked out. _Why would I say no to something this good?_

His tongue traced a pattern against her skin while his fingertip traced her outer lips. "You _are_ a smart girl," he murmured, mouth skimming the neckline of her blouse. _And I'm a fucking lucky bastard.  
_  
Rachel nestled her head carefully on the shelf behind her, sighing. "Noah..." _Smartest thing I've ever done was following you to the truck...  
_  
 _Fuck, I love how my name sounds like that..._ He caught her lower lip between his teeth. "Your blouse is in the way."

She fumbled the buttons free, swallowing her moan. "Can't let that... _ohhhh_...can't let that ha- _aahh_ -ppen..."

He slipped the strap of her bra down her shoulder, pressing kisses to her skin. "Nope, not at all." _Nothing should keep me from you, baby..._ Using the straps to keep her arms at her sides, he used lips and tongue to move from her collarbone to her nipple.

"Mmm...Noah, _please_..." Rachel sighed, tossing her head. _I need more..._

"I remember the first time we were in here. Do you?" He closed his teeth tightly on the taut bud, teasing and tugging. _I couldn't fucking believe I had you._

She nodded jerkily. "I... _Oh, Noah_...left a hickey, how could I --" She shuddered as he moved to the other breast, hands clenching and unclenching at her sides. _How could I forget?_

_And I fucking loved that you did._ He eased a finger inside her wet core, twisting. "I remember more than _that."  
_  
She laughed breathlessly. _Really, you know I do too._ "Well, _yes,_ but I --"

He licked down her stomach, watching a shiver ripple through her. "I remember how you _felt,"_ he whispered, adding another finger. "And I remember -- " He tugged her thong aside with his free hand. "I remember thinking just how fucking _good_ you tasted..." Lowering his head to her, Puck sucked her clit into his mouth and curled his fingers inside her, rubbing and probing. _I remember wanting to just fucking devour you._

"N-Noah!" Rachel arched back, hands fluttering at her sides. _I want -- I need to touch you..._ "Noah, please, I --" She caught her breath, a low keening sound in her throat.

He bit down carefully, grinning around her while she jerked and mewled. _Fuck, yes, baby...Just like that..._ Releasing her, he withdrew his hand and stood, leaning in to her ear. "I remember that too, that sound you make...that little whimper. And I remember --" He quickly unfastened his jeans and shoved them down his hips. "I remember wanting to just --" Puck hiked her up by an arm around her waist, yanking her underwear off. He licked the shell of her ear. "Wanting to just," he rammed his cock inside her, "fuck you through the wall," he rasped.

Rachel shrugged out of her blouse and bra, hands latching onto the sides of his face to pull him into a kiss. _I remember wanting you to..._

Groaning into her mouth, Noah tightened his grip on her and started to move. _I still fucking do..._ He swallowed her moan and deepened the kiss.

Rachel's hands roamed his body, pulling at his shirt and cupping his face. _I want you to right now..._

Tearing his lips away, he stripped his shirt over his head with a smirk. "Feel free to mark me again, baby." He adjusted his angle. _Oh,_ fuck _yeah_...He grinned as she caught her breath, and nipped at her ear. "You might just _have_ to, though I don't really mind you screaming my name."

Rachel wrapped her arms around his shoulders, pressing a flushed cheek to his skin and biting her lip. _I know you don't...You_ want _me to._

"Mine," he whispered, reaching down to grab her ass. _All of you._

Rachel shuddered, her inner muscles clenching. _As though I'm not aware of that?_ "Always," she gasped out. _Every minute of every day..._ She fought back a moan as he rolled his hips.

"Damn right," he growled, picking up the tempo. "Every inch, every moan, every whimper, everything..." _All fucking mine._

_I'm going to lose my mind_...Rachel struggled for breath. "Noah -- Noah, _please..."_

"Cum," he demanded. _I want to feel you lose control._

"N-Noah!" Rachel turned her head into his neck, biting down as her orgasm overwhelmed her.

_"Unh,_ _fuck_ yes..." Puck pumped his hips furiously against her, his climax ripping through him. _Rachel..._ "Love you," he managed hoarsely.

_Mmmm, yes..._ She subsided against him, laying her head on his shoulder as she panted for air. "Love you too."

They disengaged carefully, gathering their clothing and straightening up.

"So what's the plan? I drive you to dinner and pick you up?" Noah pulled his shirt over his head and fastened his jeans. _And hopefully get you or me or both of us off along the way..._

"Noah, I told you. I can drive myself, it's perfectly fine." Rachel buttoned her blouse, smiling to herself. _You seriously_ are _going to miss me._ "Just drop me off at home, I'll take my car. And you'll be with the boys? Daddy told me he and Dad are away overnight."

He nodded and turned his head. "So, see anything around the shirt?" _I hope so..._

She leaned up on tiptoes, peering at him. _Oh, lovely..._ Rachel laughed. "Just enough for everyone to give us knowing looks for the rest of the afternoon."

"Perfect." He kissed her again. _Fucking love it._ "How about I return the favor?"

"Noah!" She smacked his arm. _Didn't you do that already?_ "Wasn't it bad enough that I had to wear turtlenecks and stage makeup?"

"Fucking _loved_ it, actually." _Why would that be bad?_ He cracked the door, peering into the hallway. "And we're good. Your lunch is in the truck, right?"

"And yours, Daddy had leftovers and packed them for you." _Because he loves you like I do._ Rachel smoothed her hair.

"Fucking awesome, thanks, Rach." _I really am a lucky bastard._ He wrapped his arms around her waist and walked her to the door. "You sure we have to go through the second half of the day? I can just take you home and -- "

"Noah!" Rachel turned towards him. _You are a menace._

"Okay, okay. Can't blame a guy for trying." He opened the passenger door for her before unlocking his own door. _Speaking of..._ "Wanna go for round two in the truck?"

"Noah..." She glared at him in warning. _Don't tempt me..._

"Yeah, all right, _fine_." _I'll lay off, for you._ "But shit, Rach, you're totally cutting into my weekend. You're lucky I'm not as strict as they are at the chateau." _Though some of those punishments..._ He grabbed the cooler from under Rachel's seat, gliding his hand along her leg. "You'd never cut it there."

"At the -- oh my goodness, Noah, did you --" She bit her lip. _He said he would..._

"Get my own copy? _Fuck_ yes I did. You told me to get my own 'cause you were _using_ yours. The fuck do you need that I'm not giving you? So I bought the book." _I'm more than fucking willing to learn, baby._ Noah set the cooler in her lap.

"Noah, you know I was teasing." _I cannot believe he actually did that._ She handed him the leftover sweet and sour pork. "I have everything I need, love, truly." _And he's_ reading _it._

"Oh, I know. But I'm checking stuff off my list with you. Figured I should add back on." _Can't have too many ideas on crazy, kinky shit to try with you._ He opened the container and grabbed his chopsticks.

She shook her head, unpacking her tofu stir fry. _That list...I would wager it's still more than adequately full._ "You are absolutely incorrigible."

"Part of my charm, baby. Just part of my charm. Speaking of..." He reached over to flick her necklace. _I don't want subtle, not like this, I want you to fucking_ feel _it._ "I'm not just dropping you off. We have one bit of business to attend to."

"Listen to you, what sophisticated vocabulary!" She smiled to hide the erratic thrum of her pulse. _I'm going out wearing a collar._ My _collar._ "And yes, Noah, I am well aware of the wardrobe change for this evening. I'm happy to just change it my--"

"No, you won't." He took a bite of his lunch. _You're_ mine, _Rachel._ "Nice of you to offer, though." _Don't fucking forget what that means._

Rachel swallowed, looking at him through her lashes. _Well that settles that._ "You're welcome?" She raised a brow. "Should I be worried?"

_Worried? Give me a fucking break._ He rolled his eyes. "Um, _no_. I just insist on being the one to put your collar on, that's all. Reinforcing the fact that you're _mine."_ He kept his tone light.

Rachel shivered, her chopsticks full of bean sprouts frozen on their way to her mouth. "Oh, well then."

Puck grinned and finished his lunch. "Yup, exactly."

***

"Did you plan to ask me into the house that day?" Noah held his hand out to help her from the truck. _I've always wondered..._

She laughed, shaking her head. "Noah, nothing about how this started was planned. Not a single thing." _Especially not the beginning._

"You shocked the shit out of me. " He unlocked her front door. _Fuck that, you_ still _do._ "You show up outta nowhere, like, _literally,_ and you know pot and you're offering me a --"

"I don't know what possessed me," she interjected, blushing. _Though I_ am _grateful for whatever it was._ "I didn't intend that to happen."

_Yeah, I've heard that before._ "It's the Puckerone mystique. Chicks dig it." He tossed his keys on a side table, hanging up his jacket.

"Oh, do they?" Rachel lifted a brow stiffly. _Present tense, Noah?_

He rolled his eyes, grabbing her hands to pull her in. _Oh, give me a fucking break._ "You know you're the only one who matters, though."

She pursed her lips. "That's...reassuring." _Come on, Rachel, you know it is..._

"Oh, come the fuck on, Rach. You know no one in this school would try anything, not after Hudson. They all know I'd kick their asses." He dragged her closer. _I would, I'd beat the shit out of anyone who got in my way._

"And the female population of McKinley?" Rachel gritted her teeth. _This shouldn't be an issue, you know better...But...they all still.._ "The ones who flood my locker with notes and glare at me through the halls?"

"They're nothing compared to you. You got me? _Nothing_. You're _mine,_ Rachel. There's nothing I want or need from them." He kissed her roughly, sliding an arm behind her knees to carry her up the stairs. _It's not even fucking possible._

"Noah!" _See what you've done, Rachel? You know better than this!_ Rachel took a deep breath, closing her eyes. _Stop being an idiot._ "You can put me down -- that was just an aberration, I'm not actually jeal--"

"You're fucking _everything,_ Rachel." He set her on her feet and crossed to her lingerie drawer, pulling the case with the collar from it. _How do you not fucking get this yet?_ He moved her in front of the mirror and set the case on the vanity. "In case you weren't listening," he murmured, unfastening the necklace she wore, "you're _mine."_ He opened the case, meeting her eyes in the mirror and shaking his head. "Fuck, Rach, I'm no Hudson. I know _exactly_ what I have." _And I'm not gonna fuck it up this time._ He picked up the collar, fastening it around her neck. _"Mine,"_ he breathed into her ear. He spun her around to kiss her deeply. "Have fun tonight, baby."

She shivered. _I'm beginning to believe I'd have more fun at home..._ "You too, love."

He nipped at her quickly. "Text me later." _Or sooner. Hopefully sooner.  
_  
"I will, Noah." She touched her necklace. _I can't believe I'm wearing this and you're leaving._ "Promise." _I almost can't wait.  
_  
He chuckled, smirking at her. "You don't need to promise when you're wearing that. You wouldn't fucking _dare_ disobey me." He blew her a kiss, strutting out of the room. _Mine, remember?_ "Love you."

"Love you too," she managed, a full body shudder rolling through her. _I am the most fortunate lady tonight._ "More than you could know."

***

Puck strolled up Artie's front walk, video games tucked under one arm and a brown paper bag in his fist. _I'm the motherfucking man._ He nodded as Mike Chang joined him on the stoop. "S'up."

"Not much, dude, just ready for the games to begin." Mike rang the bell, smiling as Artie opened the door.

"Hello gentlemen." Artie wheeled down the hallway quickly, spinning at the end of it. "Join us, won't you?"

Matt stuck his head out of the den. "Hey guys, what's going on?" His gaze dropped to Puck's neck for a moment before he turned away.

_Knew it. Too chickenshit to say anything. Perfect._ Puck glanced at the mirror behind him, the tank top and flannel combination allowing Rachel's mark to show clearly. "So what's the game?"

***

Rachel beamed while she looked around the table. _I am included in this.  
_  
"That's actually an awesome necklace, Rachel. Can I see it?" Tina held a hand out.

"Oh, um, the clasp is tricky, I'd rather not take it off --" _ever_ "-- but here." Rachel brushed her hair back so the full loop of silver was shown. "It's a present from Noah."

"I don't know how the hell you managed to slow him down enough to catch him, Berry, let alone keep him." Santana reached over to pop an olive into her mouth. "I'm kinda impressed."

Rachel pressed a hand to the necklace, smiling beautifically. "Why, thank you, Santana. I...I appreciate that." _I never thought I'd hear you say something...nice...in front of everyone._

Santana rolled her eyes. "Whatever. Just calling it like it is. Like when he got all pissed in Glee. I hope you've learned some reverse psychology goes a long ass way with a boy." She pointed at each of the girls. "Take note."

Quinn scoffed. "There's a lot more than that. And of anybody at this table, I think Berry is the one to take notes from, San."

"Why're we taking notes? I thought we weren't in school." Brittany looked up and down the length of the table.

"You don't have to take any notes, Brit," Kurt reassured her. "You're just fine, honey, relax."

The blonde frowned and nodded.

Rachel licked her lips and smiled tightly at Quinn. _I didn't even think how awkward this might be for her._ "I need to use the bathroom -- Quinn? Would you like to join me?"

Quinn regarded her warily. "Um, _sure,_ yeah."

Rachel offered her hand as Quinn slid her chair back. _Let's clear some air._ "We'll be right back, ladies. Continue, please."

Santana smirked at her. "Oh, I'm sure we'll find something to talk about."

Rachel pursed her lips. _I'm sure. Like my extremely thinly veiled attempt at talking privately to Quinn._ She turned towards the back of the restaurant. "Shall we?"

Quinn preceded her into the ladies room, turning and folding her arms. "So? I know this wasn't out of the goodness of your heart."

Rachel took a deep breath. _Rachel, if you and Mady can make peace..._ "I am going to ignore that. I just wanted to say that I'm sorry for everything that happened, and that I hope we can be, if not friends, then at least civil to each other. Finn and Noah are both good men, and they both chose you first, Quinn. I harbor no illusions on that."

"And they chose _you_ last." Quinn folded her arms. "In the end, even though I still...still lo -- Finn still wants you. And Puck...that was a mistake."

"He's a good person, Quinn. He wants to help. Please, don't forget that." Rachel sighed and shrugged. _For your sake and more so for_ his. "As for Finn...Quinn, he doesn't want me. He wants this fantasy he has of me, the vision in his head that wouldn't dream of doing anything but worshipping him." _And that role is already filled, I have someone to love and worship._ "Hopefully he'll wake up and realize he still wants you."

Quinn shook her head. "I don't really see that happening. And Puck -- he -- he stepped up, you're right."

She gave a half-smile. _Well, actually..._ "Partially. That's not _Puck_ who's being responsible. That's _Noah_. And not many people are truly privy to his existence, so you should count yourself fortunate. Don't shut him out."

Quinn inhaled and subsided, her mouth opening and closing again.

"Just say it, Quinn." _Get it over with, for goodness sake._ Rachel braced herself.

Tucking her hair behind her ear, Quinn looked down before quietly speaking. "Am I really that much of a bitch? Did I drive him away?"

_She doesn't want him, Rachel. She just said so._ Rachel swallowed hard. _But I still need to hear it._ "Him who, Quinn?"

"Oh, oh not even. _Finn_. Puck was -- it was a _mistake,_ I just _told_ you, I was --" She broke off.

"You were perhaps worried about Finn and myself, and it clouded your judgment." _Oh, what a tangled web..._ Rachel sighed. "Believe me, I know. I -- goodness, I'm not proud of all that happened. But the crux of the issue is instead of going to him and talking about what you were thinking, you fell into bed with Noah." She stepped next to Quinn at the mirror, meeting her gaze in the reflection. "You're not a bad person, Quinn. We all made mistakes. It's what comes next that counts the most."

Quinn sighed. "I apologized, though. I tried to fix it."

"He was hurt, he wasn't thinking clearly. He hasn't _been_ thinking clearly, believe me. Give it time." _At least give it the same length of time as you lied to him._ Rachel smiled hopefully. "Who knows, perhaps the boys are having a similar discourse as we speak."

***

"Aww, come on! Fucking cheaped me." Puck tossed the controller to Rutherford. _Whose idea was this, anyway?  
_  
"You're losing it, Puck," Matt teased. "You need more practice."

The doorbell rang, Puck waving Artie aside as he strolled to the front door. _I don't have time for that shit._ Opening it, he tossed back over his shoulder, "I'm perfectly happy with how I spend my days now." He turned to wave Finn through. "Hudson."

Finn blinked at him, looking around the foyer and back at Puck's neck. "You have a hickey," he blurted.

The guys burst out laughing. "Dude, we know," Artie laughed. "What else is there to say? It's there. And we all know who it was."

"Never thought I'd see the day, Puck." Mike Chang shook his head. "Dude, you're _Rachel Berry's boyfriend."  
_  
Puck grinned. "No shit. Loving every fucking minute." _You would fucking die if you knew the half of it._ "And yeah, love the hickey, too."

Finn shook his head. "I can't even process that."

"You can't process a lot of stuff, Finn, we're not that surprised." Puck smirked and walked back through the house. _Hopefully this time I won't have to beat the shit out of you over it._ "And face it -- you didn't really get Rachel at all when you had a shot. Sucks to be you."

"You didn't either! You dated her and it was a mess." Finn turned red, confusion knitting his brow.

Puck shrugged. _Well, no shit, Sherlock, but that was the first time._ "And then I figured her out."

"But --" Finn spluttered. "What about -- how did you get her to --"

_Oh,_ fuck _no._ Puck looked at him. "Hudson. If you want to have this conversation, let's do it outside. Get back to the game, guys, we'll be right back." Putting Finn in a headlock he dragged him out to the truck.

***

"They're not, Berry, you know they're not." Quinn touched up her makeup. "But I appreciate the thought. You steer clear of Finn --"

"Done!" Rachel laughed. "You have no idea just how over Finn I am." _And believe me, you don't want to know why._

Quinn looked at her assessingly. "You know what? I think I do." She tilted her head, contemplating Rachel. "You really love Pu -- Noah -- don't you?"

"With all my heart, Quinn." She touched the necklace with a small smile. "He's everything." _He's more than that, more than I imagined._

Quinn nodded. "I can't believe I'm going to say this, but I'm glad for both of you."

_That -- that means a surprising amount to me._ Rachel beamed at her. "And I genuinely hope you and Finn can find your way back. If that's even what you want."

"It is, and I hope so too." She gave Rachel a half-smile. "You, me and bathrooms, huh?"

Rachel shrugged and returned the smile. _Seems to stand us in good stead._ "If it works..." She squeezed Quinn's hand on the counter. "And, you know...if you want to skip the bathroom and just talk --"

"Let's not get carried away, Berry." Quinn pulled herself together in the mirror.

"Fair enough. But the offer stands. For anything. Finn, you, the --" _You'll have to say it, Rachel._ She took a deep breath. "The baby, Noah, whatever. Even Mr. Schuester's atrocious rapping."

"He is _really_ bad." Quinn blotted her gloss.

"Oh, I can't even tell you." _Bad is the understatement of the century._ Rachel opened the door and gestured Quinn ahead of her. "The 'Push It' routine may not have been my most brilliant idea, but at least we managed to rap respectably!" When they reached the table, Rachel and Quinn sat next to each other, smiling. "What did we miss?" Rachel asked.

Tina smiled widely. "Apparently someone walked into Artie's house with a big ole hickey. Any guesses who?"

Mercedes laughed. "No guesses needed. Saw it 8th period. Nice work, Rachel."

Flushing, Rachel tucked her hair behind her ear. _Of course he would make sure it was on display tonight._ "I, um, thank you."

"It still boggles the mind that you two fit so well," Kurt said with a slow shake of his head.

"I thought we were having dinner first, _then_ playing games," Brittany protested. "And I really don't like Boggle. The popping scares me. I just want to have my pasta."

"We are, Brit, relax." Santana patted her hand.

Rachel blinked and shook her head. _I don't even know what to do with that._ She looked at Kurt. "He slows me down and I encourage him to be --"

"Noah. To be Noah, not Puck," Quinn said. "And we appreciate it." She held Rachel's gaze for a long moment.

_Truce_. Rachel nodded. "My pleasure. I find that I quite enjoy it."

***

Slamming the truck door, Puck closed his eyes. "Just say your piece, Hudson, but no need to air anything in there." He leaned his head back against the headrest. _And make it fast, I hate that you're sitting in Rachel's seat._

Finn nodded, flushing. "Sorry, it's just -- you catch me off guard with stuff like that! I can't -- just picturing --"

"We've been _over_ this, Finn. You don't picture Rachel. _Ever_." _You don't fucking get to, not anymore. You're still a sick son of a bitch._ Puck blew out a breath. "But I know you want what we have, and I can't fucking blame you. Just pick another girl, dude. Maybe the one who would've lied for the rest of her damn _life_ to keep you." He smacked Finn on the side of the head.

"Ouch! Aw, come on..." Finn rubbed his skull.

_This is all Rach's fault. Normally, I could give a shit._ "Pay attention. Rachel is the best thing to happen to me and I am not screwing it up. You don't know her like you think, dude, trust me. You and Quinn make sense. Now get over yourself and get back inside." Puck spun on his heel, leading the way.

"That's not cool, Artie." Mike tossed his controller at Finn. "This game cheats -- the timing isn't what you think, you have to make a move before you want it. And Artie knows that timing like the back of his hand."

Artie grinned. "Happy to rematch anyone."

Puck threw himself down on the couch. "Told you it cheaps you. And you were saying I need to brush up on my skills. Fuck that." Wouldn't do it either way, if I was honest. He slipped his cell from his pocket, flipping it open to see no new messages. _She must be enjoying herself. Good._ He opened a new message and started to type while Finn attempted to figure out the timing trick.

***

Rachel jumped slightly. What was that? She tuned out the conversation to focus on her surroundings. Oh! She reached into her purse to extract her cell phone, seeing a new message. Glancing at the girls, she checked the text.

**Do the chicks like your collar?**

Rachel blushed, heat building low. **They do. I told them it was from you. Tina asked to see it and I said no, wouldn't take it off.** She sent her reply and turned back to her food.

Reading her reply, Puck smiled smugly. _Fucking love it._ He sent another text and grabbed his controller. "Okay, who's navigator? Love Resident Evil but these maps are ridiculous..."

***

"I just want a clay masque and a mani-pedi and I'm straight," Santana said thoughtfully.

Kurt gave a small smile. "Are you sure about that last bit?"

"Shut it, Hummel." Santana pinched his arm. "Quit recruiting."

"Quit making it so easy," he countered.

Rachel's gaze flew back and forth between them, the occupants of the table watching it like a tennis match.

Quinn leaned in to murmur, "She's straight, she's just flexible."

A laugh escaped before Rachel clapped a hand over her mouth. _I did not just laugh at something Quinn said. Did I?_

"We missed something." Santana turned to the table. "Who said what?"

Rachel took a deep breath, glancing at everyone. "We...there wasn't --" She caught her breath. _Oh, perfect._ She lifted her cell phone from under the table. "Noah sent me a message and I --"

Santana snatched the phone from her hand, opening it to read. " **'Good job, baby. I'll reward you later.'** " She flipped the phone back to the red-faced Rachel. "Reward you, huh? Sounds kinky."

Rachel touched her necklace and licked her lips. _If not now, when?_ Taking a long drink of water, Rachel sighed. "You have no idea."

"Omigosh, Rachel!" Mercedes laughed, looking at the other tables in the restaurant. "Don't joke like that, I would've spit up my food!"

She smiled. _Don't worry, I won't joke._ "My apologies, Mercedes." _You can just continue believing I am, though._

_***_

Puck looked down as his phone beeped, zombies attacking all over the television screen. _Shit. Gonna have to wait, Rach._ He and Matt cleared the room of their attackers.

"Pop, anyone?" Artie glanced around at everyone's raised hands. "Good thing I'm a rolling table."

"Gimme a sec, I'll give you a hand." Puck handed his controller to Finn and followed Artis to the kitchen, checking the message. **San read last text to table. Blushing but looking forward to later.** _Aww, poor baby..._ He quickly formulated a reply and sent it before relieving Artie of his carbonated bounty.

***

"But you're happy?" Tina searched Rachel's face. "He used to torment you."

"He used to torment _everyone,_ and if you knew what I did, you'd understand why." _We're remedying that day by day._ "The person you're seeing him become is the person _I_ saw the entirety of our relationship." Rachel took another forkful of the chocolate cake. "I am extremely, _extremely_ happy, Tina."

"So is _he,_ from the sound of that text," Mercedes teased.

_Oh, not now..._ Rachel watched her phone dance across the table as it vibrated. She snatched it up quickly, reading under the tablecloth. **Don't plan on sleeping.** She bit back a smile, typing back.

**Oh really? A young ingenue needs her rest.** Puck laughed, grabbing another slice of pizza and texting one-handed.

Rachel shivered, looking at the message again. **U'll sleep when I let u. I have PLANS 4 u.** She shook her head and looked up at the group. _Why did I agree to this again?_ "Back to your house, Mercedes?"

"Yup, I got a bunch of stuff for facials, manis and pedis, and a bunch of movies." She stood and handed the bill to the server. "Let's bounce, Gleeks."

***  
"You think anybody's killed each other?" Matt tossed his pizza crust in the box.

"Nah, they're probably doing their nails or something." Artie switched to the DVD player. "Now seriously, you guys are going to love this movie. There's guns, there's karate, there's a hot chick."

"Sex?" Puck finished his pop. "'Cause if there's no danger of parents, I got some perfectly good porn in the truck." _For now, anyway.  
_  
"Only you, Puck." Finn shook his head.

"Actually, dude, the only reason it's in the truck is I was gonna give it away." _Can't fucking believe it, but there you go._ He leaned back against the couch, crossing his arms behind his head.

"Give it -- give it _away?_ Dude, you _love_ your porn stash." Finn stared blankly at him.

"Yeah, but some of it I don't need anymore." _Actually, if I think about it..._ He smiled widely. "Yeah, _most_ of it I don't need."

"Okay. I don't want to know." Mike grabbed the remote from Artie. "Hey, look! It's starting."

Puck put his feet up on the table with a contented sigh. _Pretty soon I won't need_ any _. And I can't wait for that. Can't fucking wait.  
_  
***

_"I kind of got this arcane glimpse at the universe, and the best thing that I can say about that is, I have this planet of regret, sitting on my shoulders."_ Ethan Hawke slowly walked across the grass toward Winona Ryder.

_This is so lovely_...Rachel laid back against the couch, watching Troy melt Lelaina's heart.

"Rach, your phone went off. Text." Tina tossed it into her lap. "Unlike Santana, _I_ won't read it aloud."

Rachel picked it up gingerly. _Thank goodness for that, who knows what he might hav written._ "Thank you. I'm fortunate that I don't have long nails, it seems."

"Mm-hmm. Just watch the clay masque, the exfoliating wrap on your arms, and type away," Mercedes teased.

Rachel made a face at their hostess, carefully flipping the phone open. "Fine, I will!" _I didn't say I was without_ any _obstacles._

"Rachel Berry, acting _childish?"_ Kurt lifted a cucumber from his eyes. "It's Noah Puckerman's influence. You're doomed."

Rachel laughed. _This is most assuredly not my doom._ "Not even _remotely_ true, Kurt. I'm quite the fortunate girl, actually." She read the message, swallowing hard. _I -- I can't -- "Extremely_ fortunate," she murmured, reading it again.

**Bored. Movie's good but ur not here. Want u naked and begging under me. U done yet?  
**  
 _As soon as humanly possible, in light of that message, my love..._ Rachel tapped at the solidifying masque and wrap. "Mercedes? How long do I keep this all on?"

***

"Okay, seriously? That was fucking _sick."_ Puck grabbed the DVD case from the coffee table. "Equilibrium, I'm gonna have to get it."

Artie grinned. "Glad you enjoyed it! Next time we'll try Boondocks Saints. I think you'd enjoy that too."

"That's the one with the brothers who kill people, right?" Mike raised a brow. "Like in Pulp Fiction?"

"Something like that," Artie replied, wheeling over to his prodigious movie collection. He tossed Mike the case.

"Hey, that _does_ look cool." Mike looked at the group. "What's everybody doing? Wanna throw it on?"

"What time is it?" Glancing at the new text message on his phone, he shook his head, smiling. _Fuck that._ **I can leave at my leisure, I will await your desire.** "You guys go ahead, I'll watch it some other time." He stood, high-fiving Artie. "I'm heading home, I've got shit to do before Rach gets there."

"Wait, you mean _Rachel's?"_ Finn asked. "You said _home."_

Spinning around, he walked backwards towards the front door. _Whoops._ "Yup, exactly. Like I said, love my life." He turned towards the door and headed out to the truck, typing a message along the way.

***

Rachel sniffed delicately at the middle of her arm. "I don't know, Quinn, I'm not really a floral perfume type. Not so..." _cloying_ "strong."

"See? Told you." Santana sprayed Rachel's wrist with another bottle.

_Just let me go, already..._ Rachel sniffed her wrist. "Actually, I enjoy that."

"Ha!" Santana handed Rachel the bottle. "Successful fragrance relocation."

Rachel tucked the bottle away. "Thanks for the idea, Mercedes. Swapping perfumes we don't use is actually brilliant and ecologically sound. I'm quite --" She broke off as her phone vibrated and her mouth went dry. _Noah._ "My apologies. As I was saying, Mercedes, this was an excellent idea."

Mercedes waved at her from the recliner, covered in beauty products. "Thought it made sense. Glad y'all are enjoying yourselves."

Rachel licked her lips. _What does Noah have to say?_

**Cum home. Now.**

A fierce tremor wracked her. _Dear sweet heaven, I nearly --_ Rachel shook herself, smiling at the assemblage. "I absolutely have enjoyed myself, but I must be getting --"

"Into Puck's pants, we get it," San said impatiently. "Go get laid on our behalf, all right?"

Rachel opened her mouth and closed it again. _At this point, there's no purpose in denying it._ "Yes, absolutely." She grabbed her bag and picked her way through the gaggle of girls to kiss Mercedes on the cheek. "Thanks again."

Mercedes shook her head. "Girl, the fact we're all so sure that you have Puck panting after you? No thanks needed, you're an inspiration to us all."

Rachel rolled her eyes. "I really just persuaded him to let his guard down. The rest is the...the Puckerone steel." _The oversexed, dominating...delicious...  
_  
"Mmm, yes -- I think that's all I need to know about that," Kurt interjected. "Don't you have an exit to be making?"

With one last wave, Rachel ran out and back to her car. _Even a text could make my knees weak. Really?  
_  
Clad only in his jeans, Puck sprawled on Rachel's bed, keeping a ear out for the door. _She'll be home soon. You know she will.  
_  
Rachel pulled into the driveway, heart pounding. _Finally, it felt like I'd never get here._ She opened the front door. "Noah?" _Is that the shower?_ She hung up her jacket and climbed the stairs.

Puck stood to the side of the door. _This is gonna be good...  
_  
 _Where could he be?_ Rachel walked into her bedroom, jumping as Noah closed and locked it behind her. "Noah!"

"Hello, love." Puck advanced on her, a predatory look on his face as he wrapped a hand in the strands of her collar. "You look fucking edible." He looked her up and down, short black skirt and powder blue V-neck top perfectly complimenting her necklace. _As if I didn't fucking want you enough..._

"H-hello," she managed breathlessly, wetness flooding her core. _If I look edible, then don't let me stop you..._

"I see you got my message." He circled her, dragging the collar around with him. _And actually you got home pretty fucking fast._

Rachel nodded. "I -- I _did."_

He tugged at the collar. "Did you enjoy it?"

_That's a question?_ She nodded helplessly. "Yes, I -- I loved it. I left as soon as I received it."

He pulled her closer, twining his hand further in the collar. "Good." _You're all mine._ Laying a soft kiss on her lips, he leaned into her ear. "Did it make you cum?"

Her knees buckled slightly as she caught her breath. "Almost," she whispered. _I have no defenses when it comes to you._

"Mmm..." He nipped at her earlobe. "Good." _And someday it just might..._ He pulled away. "You had all that girly shit on, I take it?"

She nodded again. _Words, Rachel, you have them, come on..._ She swallowed and smiled.

"Good thing I figured that." He released her collar. _And that shower is part of my plan._ "Strip."

Rachel opened her mouth but closed it, and pulled the shirt over her head. _Why fight what you want?_ She tossed the shirt away, revealing a teal colored lace bra.

Puck grinned. _Mmm, yes, love it._ "Skirt next, I want to see if this is a matching lingerie set."

_It is._ Rachel unzipped her skirt, shimmying it off and stepping from it.

"Fuck, Rach..." Noah grabbed her by the waist. "You are fucking gorgeous." _You're perfect._ He slid his hands down to cup her ass, encased in a teal lace tanga. "Gorgeous."

Rachel blushed. _I think I can tell from the look in your eyes._ "Thank you, Noah."

He tightened his hands on her. "Mine," he rasped, claiming her lips. _No one gets to see you, touch you, not like this._

Rachel looped her arms around his neck with a sigh, lifting on tiptoes to press against him. _Yes...yes, please..._

_You're fucking asking for it..._ Puck licked into her mouth, his pulse thrilling insistently. _Mine_. He shoved the lace down and off, stripping the bra from her without breaking the kiss. _Off, everything off but my collar, my claim...  
_  
Rachel moaned into his mouth, dropping her hands between them to unbutton his jeans. _I want you..._

Grinning against her mouth, he kicked them off, lifting her to impale her on his length. _You feel so fucking good..._

_"Mmph!"_ Rachel cried out, arms snaking around his neck again. _Breathe, just..._

Puck walked them across the hall into the steam-filled bathroom, groaning into her mouth. _Oh, fuck, this feels so fucking good...  
_  
Rachel whimpered, her core clenching with every movement. _I can't -- he can't possibly --_ "No!"

Puck grinned as he lifted her away, setting her on her feet. "It's a _tease,_ baby. You take what I give you, remember? And I said I had plans for you..." _You thought I was joking?_ Opening the shower door, he checked the water temperature and smacked her ass. "Let's get that shit off you so I can get on you."

Rachel blushed and stepped under the spray. _What is on the shower wall?_ "Noah, what are --"

"Plans." He snagged her hand and turned her into the far corner of the shower, tugging her hand above her head. _Lots of 'em._ "I wasn't kidding."

"What do you --" Rachel blinked as velcro encircled her wrist. _Restraints?_ "Noah..."

"Like I said, I wasn't kidding." He repeated the sequence with her other arm, smirking at her. _Works like a charm._ "Fucking perfect."

Rachel looked at her wrists, shaking her head. _Cuffs._ "Where did you get these?"

"Suction cup handcuffs, courtesy of adamandeve.com. Thanks for the idea, baby." He watched the water glide over her breasts, her body glistening. _Fucking gorgeous._ He stepped closer to her. "Now it's time for _my_ ideas." Puck trailed his hand down the side of her face, thumb brushing over her lower lip. _And I know just where to start._ He let his hand wander lower, pinching a nipple before he reached behind her neck to remove her collar.

Rachel struggled to regulate her breathing, watching as Noah ran the leather rope through his hands. _You know what's next. Just -- "Ah!"_ Rachel jerked at the first stroke of the whip against her breasts.

He leaned down to lave her nipple. "If it's too much, use your safe word, but otherwise..." He bit down, shaking his head lightly to tug. "Just fucking _take_ it." He stood, flicking the whip at her again. _I want you to take all of it._

Biting her lip, Rachel tipped her head back, hands grasping the cuffs. _Suction cups. Who thinks of -- "Oh!"_ She jerked again, the cold silver handle of the collar brushing over her clit.

Flipping it in his hand, Puck draped it over the side of the shower. _I just want to fucking tear you apart..._ Dropping to his knees, he lifted her legs over his shoulders, taking a long, slow lick at her slit.

"Oh, Noah..." Rachel clung desperately to the restraints. _I can't take this, I just need..."Please..."  
_  
He plunged his tongue inside her, roughly massaging her ass. _You take what I give you, baby_...Reaching up, he twisted her nipples tightly, spreading her wider for his attentions.

Rachel gasped, the hot water hitting her as it scattered off his back. _Oh, Noah, please..._ She pressed her head back against the glass, pulling at the cuffs again.

Puck withdrew to take another slow lick, flicking his tongue against her clit rhythmically. _Fuck, yes, that...I can see you starting to lose your mind..._

"Noah, _please_..." Rachel squirmed and arched into his mouth. "I want you so much..." _I need you, I'm empty, just please..._

"You'll _have_ me, Rachel." He cupped her ass again, sliding a finger between the cheeks to slowly press inside her. _I can't stay away._

"Oh, N- _Noah_..." Rachel panted for breath. _Just relax, let him...enjoy it._ Exhaling, Rachel deliberately relaxed her body, his invading finger sending sparks through her blood.

"Mmm..." Puck smirked, his finger completely sheathed in her rear. "I can _feel_ you let go," he murmured, taking delicate sips at her clit. "Especially _here."_ He thrust two fingers into her pussy, pumping hard and fast before he withdrew. "You're so fucking wet, and it's not the shower." He stood, keeping one of her legs on his shoulder while lowering the other. _Just like I wanted._

"Oh, _Noah_..." Rachel caught her breath, the position compressing her around his finger in her ass. _Oh, I feel so -- so empty, I --_ "You're making me --"

"I'll make you however I want you." _And you won't fucking stop me._ "If I want you begging, I'll make you beg. And if I want to fill you --" He lunged and buried his cock inside her, resting his lips at her ear. _"I will fucking fill you."  
_  
Rachel laughed breathlessly, writhing against him. _Mmm, yes, please..._ "If you want to fill me, love, I would-- _unnh_ \--n't complain," she gasped.

Puck twisted his finger again, rolling his hips. _No shit, baby._ Water pooled and splashed with each movement, steam fogging the glass. "You fucking love it," he growled, "and so do I." He slammed his hips against hers, groaning. "Love you."

Rachel used the cuffs and her leg on his shoulder to lever herself into his thrusts, mewling. _More, I want more..._ "Love you, Noah, _please_..."

He pressed another finger into her, lifting her higher against the glass. _Fuck yes..._ Puck increased the force and pace of his thrusts, cupping her cheek to watch her eyes. _Love you so fucking much..._ He clenched his jaw, fighting his orgasm. "Cum," he choked out.

"Noah!" Rachel's gaze went vague, her mouth falling open. _I can't -- this is -- "Noahhhh..."  
_  
 _"Rachel..."_ Noah buried his face in her hair, hips jerking against her as he emptied himself into her. _You feel so fucking good..._ "Fuck, Rach..." He held her tightly against him, tremors shaking them both.

"Love you," she gasped, rubbing her cheek into his chest. "Love you so much." _More than I can coherently express._

He eased his fingers from her ass, ravaging her lips and swallowing her moan. _So worth waiting for._ Noah slowly lightened his kiss, smiling. "Love you, Rach. Now that's how to start a weekend." He pulled the cuffs from the glass, clasping them to each other. "Ha, still got you."

Rachel lifted her arms and draped them over Noah's shoulders with a half-smile. _Oh, if only..._ "They're merely gone for a night, Noah, it's not the entirety of the weekend."

He lathered up the loofah behind her, gently dragging it around her body. _Wet, slick, smooth skin...I fucking want you again._ "Well, then we'd better make every minute count. Rinse off." He ducked under her and soaped up quickly.

"Switch," Rachel said, kissing him and spinning away from the spray. _I think I could sleep for a year..._

He tilted his face to the water, letting it run down his body along with the suds. Reaching out, he shut off the water and turned to Rachel, smoothing her hair off her face and gazing at her. _I'm so fucking lucky.  
_  
 _What is he looking at?_ "Noah? Is -- did I do something?" Rachel frowned. "Is something wrong?" She fumbled with the cuffs.

He caught her hands, shaking his head. "Did all that chick shit fuck with your brain? The only thing that's wrong --" Puck opened the shower door, hoisting her over his shoulder and stepping out. " -- is the fact that we're not already at Round Three. We're already running behind on our daily schedule." He stopped to retrieve her collar, swatting the wet leather at her ass. "Gotta fix that."

Rachel laughed giddily, pressing a kiss to his shoulder. _Is that all?_ "Aye-aye, captain."

***

**A.N.:** So, hi. I am so, so sorry that it took so long to update TGTP. I am going to confess to total distraction. LOL. The next entry here is going to be about my life. Feel free to skip it, but it'll give you a bit of insight into why this poor universe was neglected. I am currently re-reading a certain book for a certain chapter, which is why you only get a tease here, but I do hope you've enjoyed. ♥

Oh, and a reminder of what the collar looked like: http://www.cocodemerusa.com/Store/pc/Betony-Vernon-Rope-Collar-with-Whip-Attachment-55p705.htm


	38. Masquerade, Part 32 of "The Games They Play", Puck/Rachel, AU, NC-17

**Title** : Exposition, Part 32a of "The Games They Play"  
 **Pairing,Character(s)** : Puck/Rachel  
 **Rating** : NC-17  
 **Word Count** : 9309  
 **Summary** : Happy Smuckleberry Halloween!  
 **Disclaimer** : AU, especially so from Sectionals, in case it wasn't ABUNDANTLY clear.  
 **A.N.:** Okay, so, this one is half of the whole chapter. Figured this was a good spot to leave them. Hopefully. You'll let me know? :) Plan is to have the rest up by Halloween. During the choreography section, think Dirty Dancing and be merciful. :)

"We should do something for Halloween this year. We have three weeks and it's a Saturday, we could actually do something cool!" Tina raised a brow, looking at the other Gleeks.

Mercedes shrugged. "Like what? We're a little old for trick or treating."

"I get asked about tricks all the time," Brittany offered. "I tell the guys I don't know magic."

"I could teach you," Finn volunteered.

Rachel choked back laughter, looking at Noah.

He shook his head. "Seriously, Rach? _That?"_

She blushed, burying her head in his shoulder. "Can we call temporary insanity?" _I was too caught up in the storybook of it all..._

He chuckled, shaking his head. "Pretty long time for temporary." _And definitely longer than I wanted._

She peered up at him from his shoulder. "Well, luckily I was shown the error of my ways. As were _you,_ if you recall." _Quinn Fabray. Enough said._

He slipped his hand up into her hair, tightening his grip until her breath caught. "You _first,_ baby."

She laughed breathlessly. "Agreed."

He tugged her towards him, pressing a kiss to her lips.

"Um, _hello_...Are you guys up for a party or not?" Santana rolled her eyes. "You guys are ridic."

"Don't hate, Lopez." He kissed Rachel again, smirking at her flushed face. "Party sounds good." _In fact, it sounds_ real _fucking good._ He nodded slowly. "How about a party like in Phantom of the Opera? A masquerade?"

Rachel smiled up at him. "That sounds lovely, Noah! And inspired. Where could we have it?"

"How about here?" Mr. Schuester walked in with a smile. "We've been invited to perform for the McKinley High Halloween Ball. You guys in? I'm sure we could find good pieces, get some costumes out of the deal. We'd only have to do a few numbers, they'd have a DJ for the rest."

"I think that sounds perfect, Mr. Schue." Puck grinned at his girlfriend. "Absolutely perfect." _Just what I needed, actually._

Rachel blinked, a quick frown crossing her face. _I don't trust that smile._ "I'd say that as Glee captain, it sounds --"

"We're in!" Tina bounced in her seat. "I want to do Lady GaGa! She's current and her outfits are _amazing._ "

Kurt sat up in his seat. "I want to do Madonna too, Victorian costumes for Vogue!" He turned to Mercedes. "I've always wanted to wear hose."

Rachel raised a brow as the Gleeks buzzed around her. "Where did this enthusiasm for a Halloween party -- a masque, no less -- come from, Noah?" _Not that I mind the sudden interest, but it's a bit...strange to say shocking, but there it is._

"Hmm?" He grinned and kissed her. "Just trust me, baby. It's a good thing." He leaned into her ear. "A _really_ good thing," he breathed. _You have no fucking clue._

Shivering, she nodded. "I - I always trust you, Noah." _It's better when I do..._

"And you should. This is gonna be fucking insane." He grinned, reaching over to twirl the charm on her necklace. _Now I can't wait._

Rachel inhaled sharply, tilting her neck back just slightly. _I can't believe a simple touch can have me crazy so quickly..._

"So, Bad Romance, Toxic, and Vogue. You guys sure you don't mind the first number will be mostly the girls?" The choir director looked around the room for protests.

 _Gaga costumes? Crazy and possibly approaching naked?_ Puck shook his head. "Not a problem, Mr. Schue. We don't mind watching." He smirked at his girlfriend, quirking a brow quickly.

Rachel flushed, ducking her head slightly. _Damn it, Noah, stop trying to unsettle me in the middle of Glee!_

"Three costume changes, Vogue will be the last number and that'll usher them out the door -- they'll already have stopped dancing. Sounds perfect, guys. Great work!" Will rubbed his hands together. "I'm going to go get some music together, and you guys talk amongst yourself. I'm open to seeing your choreography and costume ideas, bring them to me by the end of the week." He nodded slowly, smiling at them as he walked back to his office. "This will be fantastic, I can't wait."

"I already have a vision for the costumes -- a complete homage to Lady Gaga for Bad Romance, something stark and sexy for Toxic, and I want full Elizabethan regalia for Vogue. I do." Kurt looked around the room. "Any objections to me taking charge as stylist?"

"Only if you don't let me help," Mercedes challenged.

"It's also got to be danceable," Santana pointed out. "So you gots to have me and Brit on board."

Kurt rolled his eyes. "Can I have no control here?"

 _Sometimes that can be fun._ Rachel giggled, looking up at Noah.

"I appreciate the sympathy, Rachel, I'm sure you understand," Kurt huffed.

Santana snickered. "Think you might be looking in the wrong direction, Hummel."

Rachel blushed deeper, tucking her hair behind her ear. _You are a bit too perceptive, Santana._

"Watch it, Lopez, your jealousy is showing." _Meanwhile that's part of the reason why we never worked -- we both wanted to drive._ Puck stroked his fingertips down Rachel's arm. "Look, Hummel, work with the Cheeri-hos, but the final say is yours. I don't think anyone will argue if you can get it past Schue and Figgins, right?"

Rachel smiled up at him, leaning up to whisper into his ear. "Guess I _did_ get my co-captain after all..." _I adore it._

He pinched her arm lightly, smirking at her. "Shut it, Rach." _Fuck, when did I start caring?_

 _Because I'm right._ She sat back with a grin. "Whatever you say, Co-Captain."

***

"You're fucking lucky I love you," Noah groaned, dropping his forehead to hers with a sigh. _I could stay like this all night._ He claimed her lips roughly as he eased away. "Why the hell are we going _back_ to school on a Thursday?" He rolled off the bed and tossed her the pack of wet wipes.

Rachel grinned as she cleaned herself off, leaning up to meet him at the side of the bed. She snagged him by the belt loop as he pulled his pants on. "I know I'm lucky, Noah," she said huskily, snaking a hand in to stroke his length. _You're actually invested in Glee now, and I'm invested in you..._ She maneuvered him around the zipper carefully to suck and lick. "I'm very, _very_ lucky. But you don't have to come --" She quickly deep-throated him, smiling as she withdrew. "-- with me, if you don't want to."

He reached down to tangle a hand in her hair, pulling her towards him. "Don't start if you're not gonna finish, baby." _Not with_ that _mouth..._ He let go of his jeans to guide his hardening cock into her mouth. "You wanna go for four? I don't give a shit about being part of the choreographing..." He moved her up and down, a low sound of pleasure rumbling in his chest.

She whimpered and clutched the back of his thighs, tongue swirling around his shaft. _I don't know if_ I _care at this moment either..._

"So fucking lucky," he rasped, coaxing her off. _If I didn't already have plans for you, you'd be in so much trouble right now..._ "You know, I noticed something." He turned away and fastened his jeans, tugging on his shirt before turning back to her.

Rachel licked her lips as her breathing quickened. _He looks like he's going to devour me..._ She let a slow smile spread across her lips. "Yes, love?"

He threaded his hand into her hair again, yanking her head back and lowering his mouth to her neck. "You start feeling like you can tease, get all playful and shit..." He bit down over her carotid artery, gripping harder when he felt her shudder. Pulling back, he whispered in her ear. "Means you're ready for me to take you deeper."

Rachel shuddered again, flushing. "Noah --"

He chuckled, nipping her earlobe before releasing her. "Don't even bother, baby. I was already planning something. C'mon, get dressed, and grab my bag. I need to go to the bathroom." He kissed her quickly before strolling across the hall.

Rachel pulled her clothes on with a smile. _This is going to be fun._ She picked up Noah's bag, a small white book falling out as she hefted it. _What is -- oh my goodness._ She retrieved the book, wide-eyed. _Worn spine, dog eared copy of O._ She swallowed hard, replacing it in his backpack. _I get the feeling I'm in for it now..._

Puck peered in through the crack in the door. _Perfect. Now she'll be waiting for it._ He licked his lips, smirking. _This is gonna be fun._ He pushed the door open. "Ready?"

She nodded quickly. "Yes, I -- I'm ready." _I think._

 _Oh, yeah...you are._ He crossed the room to ravage her mouth, biting at her. "You better make this worth my while," he murmured against her lips.

She smiled into the kiss. "I will, love, I promise. And you truly don't have to participate in the choreography tonight." _But you will, because you actually care._

He pulled away and shook his head, his eyes hot on hers. "Oh, I'm there. I'll just be sitting in the back." He grabbed his bag from the floor. "Taking notes from this book I'm reading." He turned at the door to lift a brow suggestively. "I'm making a list on how you can repay me." Rachel shivered and followed him out.

***

Puck pulled into the driveway, pressing a quick kiss to her lips. "See you in the morning, baby. Do me a favor?" _You're not gonna mind._

 _You have to ask?_ She nodded. "Anything, Noah, what is it?"

He grinned, grabbing his bookbag and dropping it in the front. _You might regret that answer._ "Wear your clamps tomorrow. I'll expect them on when I pick you up."

Rachel jerked, her gaze flying to his. _You_ said _anything._ "I -- I w-will."

He leaned over to give her a kiss. "Yeah, you definitely will. See you in the morning." _And I'll start the next phase of your education._

Rachel walked dazedly up the front walk. _First he tells me I'm ready for another level of kink. And now I'm wearing my clamps to school again._ She unlocked the front door and turned to wave, flicking the porch light. _What have I gotten myself into?_

Puck rubbed a hand over his mouth. _This is gonna be fucking epic._

***

Rachel tightened her robe and gnawed her lip as she considered her closet. _Do I coordinate?_ She chose a military inspired blouse and a tweed skirt, shaking her head. _I can't believe I'm about to do this._ She opened her lingerie drawer, pulling a demi-bra, matching panties, and the sterling steel clamps. _He'll check. I know he will._ Drawing a deep breath, she pinched a nipple between her fingers, applying the clamp to it. She inhaled sharply at the sting, a thrill shooting down her spine. _One more._ With another deep breath, she applied the second, covering them with her demi bra. She tugged the chain over the top, draping it between her breasts.

Noah jogged up the walk, seeing the driveway empty. _Guess everyone went to work early..._ He quietly let himself into the house, grinning as he saw Rachel's books on the table in the living room. _She hasn't even come down for breakfast yet._ He peeked into the kitchen to see a bowl of fruit sitting in wait. _Am I that early?_ He frowned at the clock. _Whoops. Kinda am._ He grinned slowly. _Good._ He took the stairs quietly, two at a time, and eased her door open.

Rachel stepped into her thong, her breasts pressing against the cups as she leaned down. _I forgot how weighted they were..._

 _Now that's a view worth waking up for._ "This is how every morning should start," he murmured huskily.

"Noah!" Rachel spun, hands reflexively going to cover her breasts. _Rachel, what are you doing?_

"Uh-uh." He entered the room, locking his gaze to hers. "Drop those hands right now, Rachel." _We've been through this. You don't hide from me._

She complied, heart pounding. _I know better than that, damn it._

"Hold your elbows behind your back." _Welcome to your own chateau, my love._

She folded her arms behind her, hands cupping the opposite elbow. _Oh my...this feels so...my breasts are just pushed out and it feels amazing..._

Puck hooked a finger around the chain, slowly pulling upwards. _You're gonna enjoy the shit out of the next couple of weeks, and so will I._

Rachel hissed in a breath at the tension, hands clenching. _No matter how many times we play, it improves every single time..._

 _Fucking love it._ Puck wrapped the chain around his finger once, reaching behind her to unclasp her bra. He slid it down, pulling her breasts from it to rest on top of the cups. _So fucking beautiful_. He moved his finger, tugging down on the clamps and lowering his head to lick lightly at her nipples.

Rachel whimpered, eyes falling shut. _I can't -- this is too much..._ She sighed, instinctually following his tongue with her body. _More_...

Puck watched her, setting his teeth lightly to the exposed tips, her eyes flying open as she gasped. _Early enough..._ He wrapped his hands around her waist, hoisting her up until her breasts were level with his mouth and walked them back to the bed.

Rachel desperately held on to her elbows as he carried her, mewling noises trapped in her throat. _I -- I cannot believe this is my life._ She giggled breathlessly as he dropped her to the mattress, crawling over her. "Noah, school --"

"Early," he countered, unzipping his fly. _Just what I was hoping for._

 _Damn it, Noah, you know I love the taste of you..._ Rachel licked her lips.

Puck tracked the progress of her tongue with a smirk. _Can't fucking help yourself, can you?_ "Want a protein shake for breakfast, baby?"

"Noah!" Rachel flushed, grasping her elbows reflexively. _What are you going to say, Rachel? No?_

"Works for me." He straddled her, cupping her chin in his hand to open her mouth. _Everything about you does._ He kissed her roughly, tangling his tongue with hers while his other hand moved her thong aside. Grinning against her lips, he shoved his cock past the silk and into her.

Rachel gasped into his mouth, arching up into him. _Please..._

Puck slowly withdrew before slamming back in, trailing his lips across her cheek to her ear. "This works too," he growled. He circled his hips against her, pressing her into the bed. _Any combination of my cock and you does..._

Rachel moaned, undulating under him. _Yes, more, please..._

 _Why the fuck do we have to go to school today?_ He reached between them to tug the chain, rubbing her nipples against his flannel shirt.

Rachel caught her breath, core clenching around him. _"Noah..." I feel like I'm losing my mind..._

He caught her lips again, one arm going beneath her hips to lift her while he tightened his grip on the chain. _You feel so fucking good..._

Rachel kissed him frantically, arms still behind her back. _Please, Noah..._

 _Love you so fucking much._ Groaning into the kiss, he tore his lips away. "Cum," he rasped.

 _"Unh, Noah!"_ Rachel shuddered violently against him, digging her nails into her arms as her orgasm swept her under. _I want to touch you..._

"Oh, _fuck yes,_ baby..." Burying his face in her hair, Puck lost his rhythm, emptying himself inside her. _Yes, lemme feel you, every inch..._

Rachel struggled to catch her breath, pressing her cheek to his shirt. _I need -- I need to cool down..._

"You are so fucking perfect," he managed. _You haven't moved, no matter how much you wanted to._ He let the chain drop with a grin. "You can let go of your elbows now."

Rachel relaxed her arms, draping them over his shoulders. "I think I have denim burn. And I may have clawed my arms behind my back."

"I think I don't care." He kissed her quickly before inching out of her, surveying her body. "Mmm, I think you might be right." He licked along the red marks on her arms, sliding down to lick the ones on her inner thighs while she squirmed. "I don't give a shit," he breathed against her, nipping her clit before standing. _After seeing that? Not a fucking bit._ He reached down to pull her up. "Ask me why."

 _Ask you --_ She frowned quickly, raising a brow as she stood. _All right, I'll bite._ "Why?"

He grabbed the chain in his fist, twisting and tugging her towards him. "Because that means every step you take until those fade? Just putting on your shirt in the morning? You'll be thinking of me and of us and of this." He claimed her lips roughly. _I'm gonna make sure of it._ "Now get dressed, we gotta go. I'll pack breakfast up so you can eat in the truck." Letting her go, he licked her nipples, unscrewed the clamps until they pinched tightly. "Ten minutes, Rachel, or we're gonna be late," he warned, zipping up and leaving the room.

Rachel sagged onto the bed, breathing heavily. _For the first time, playing hooky makes sense. Except that today we're showing Mr. Schuester what we've been working on. Damn it._ She sat up with a groan, crossing the hall to the bathroom to wash up.

Puck grinned from the foot of the stairs. _Now that's how to start a school day._ He rubbed a hand over his mouth. _And just wait till we get there._

***

"So we've taken the liberty of creating some of the costumes, obviously the finishing would be done when you approve it." Kurt ushered a bubble-bedecked Tina, a black and white cabaret Brittany and a wigged and powered Mercedes from the stage. "As for the choreography, we've been rehearsing here during and after school hours, and at my house, and we'd be happy to perform them for you. In fact, we'd be rather proud to do so. I believe it represents some of the best work the Dance Crew has done."

Mr. Schue nodded slowly. "Guys, I'm really impressed. You've really worked hard on this. And I can tell you, Figgins has actually given us a little budget. So, we're in! Kurt, let's talk about what you're going to need."

Rachel clapped her hands excitedly. "We did it! We're actually going to manage tributes to three female icons in one night where women are normally degraded or derided!" _Granted the costumes may be a bit more sexualized than necessarily needed, but we did it._

Noah took a breath and held it before exhaling. _Uh, sure._ "Whatever you say, Rach." He shrugged. "So long as your costumes are hot, they could be a tribute to your tits for all I cared. Matter of fact, I'd pay more attention to that." _Especially yours._

Rachel shoved his shoulder, rolling her eyes. "Noah!" _You_ would _too_. _I can attest to that._

 _Like you're surprised?_ He leaned into her ear. "And how _are_ they feeling, anyway?"

She shivered. _Like they want your tongue._ "I'm -- they're fine."

"Good. Meet me in the bathroom at the end of the hall from the choir room, end of next period." He pecked her quickly before standing. "Hey, Mr. Schue? Mind if I head out? I wanna check something at my locker."

Mr. Schue nodded absently at him. "It's before the official start of the school day, Puck, that's fine. I'll see you this afternoon."

"Okay, cool, thanks." He smirked at his girlfriend. "See you later, baby." _More than you think of you, if I have my way._

 _You're leaving?_ She frowned quickly before standing and joining the rest of the Gleeks around the piano. "I'll see you, love." She glanced to the Gleeks and back again to watch his exit. _You're not walking me to class?_ She turned back to them with one last shake of her head.

He watched her through the door. _Trust me, Rachel. You'll love it._

***

Rachel caught her lip between her teeth as she walked down the hall, bathroom pass in hand. She fought back a smile. _He couldn't -- he wouldn't --_

Puck reached out to grab her by the waist, drawing her into a familiar nook between the lockers. "Hi, baby," he whispered, leaning down to kiss her. _I've been waiting for you._

Rachel jumped, melting under his lips. _Here. Again._ She wrapped her arms around his neck and lifted on tiptoe to return his kiss.

 _You feel so fucking good._ Puck buried his hands in her hair, angling his mouth hungrily over hers. "I want to tear you apart, to just fucking _ravage_ you," he murmured between kisses. "Open your blouse."

Rachel caught her breath, dropping her hands to fumble the top three buttons of her blouse free. _My back is to the hall. I'm perfectly fine._

Puck carefully unbuttoned the last two on the blouse, small smile on his lips. "You are so fucking gorgeous, Rach, you know that?" He trailed a finger from her shoulder down to the cup of her bra, reaching in to scoop one breast and then the other over them again. _You're a fucking sex kitten and you're all mine._

Rachel shuddered, knees buckling beneath her. _I'm not fine if I_ fall. _Breathe, Rachel._

Puck leaned down to trace patterns on her collarbone with his tongue. _I could taste you all day._ He licked and path down to her breasts and lightly laved the sensitized skin at their tips.

 _I'll believe whatever you tell me if you'll just keep doing that..._ Rachel sighed, her head lolling back on her neck.

 _Hope you're ready for this one, baby._ Puck wrapped an arm around Rachel, turning her to the wall and arching her back to cover her mouth. _Because I am._ He removed the clamp, immediately biting and sucking hard at the newly freed nipple.

 _"Mmph!"_ Rachel cried out into his grip, her eyes wide as she fought her orgasm. _I can't -- I want to just -- I want to --_

 _Oh, good girl, Rachel..._ He met her gaze and repeated the motion with the other breast, this time mouthing the taut tip gently before inexorably increasing the suction. _I know what you want._ He rolled her other nipple in his fingers, grinning up around her breast. "Cum," he mouthed, biting hard at the nub between his teeth.

Rachel let out a keening cry into his hand, body arching further as her knees gave way.

 _Fucking love my life._ Noah soothed her ravaged nipples with swipes of his cool tongue, tucking her breasts back in the bra. "Nice seeing you, Rach, catch you later." He brushed himself off with a grin. "Might wanna fix your hair before you go back to class." _I hate that we fucking have to go to class._ He reached under her skirt to swipe a finger along her underwear. "And those are pretty much ruined. Commando is liberating..."

"Noah!" she hissed, shaking her head. "No." _You wish._ She smoothed her hair down, buttoning her blouse. "Passable?"

 _Passable?_ He pressed a quick kiss to her lips. "Fuckable."

"Noah!" She flushed, tucking her hair behind her ear. _Everyone knows we're here, we_ have _to stay..._ "I'll see you later?"

 _That was so much fucking fun._ He clipped the clamps to his belt loop like a wallet chain. "Lunch. I think today's special was Rachel on a platter. I aim to collect." Patting her on the ass, he surveyed the hall. "We're good, see you in an hour." He strutted back towards his English class.

Rachel shook her head. _If this is any indication, life is becoming infinitely more interesting._

***

Puck sat back in his chair at rehearsal a week later, watching the girls plus Kurt performing Lady Gaga. _Oh, yeah...that'd definitely work..._ He tracked Rachel's moves across the floor, the black and silver dress swaying and swooping.

Finn leaned over his shoulder, talking quietly. "Dude. Did you see the costumes Kurt wants us in for Vogue? Seriously?"

Puck rolled his eyes. _He really doesn't have a clue._ "Took care of that already, Hudson. It's not -- what did Rach say, historically appropriate, but it's better. Still close enough and we don't look like assholes." He turned. "Seriously, dude, why do you think I went to all that shit?"

Artie snickered. "Sorry, couldn't help but overhear. Finn, Puck immediately vetoed anything with stockings, leggings, hose, whatever. We finalized what we're doing this morning. It's pretty badass."

 _Badass is the new thing to be around here._ Puck reached over to high five his wheelchaired compatriot. "So is your girlfriend in a dress made of bubbles."

Artie ran a hand over his hair. "She's not exactly my girlfriend."

 _Wait, what?_ Puck raised a brow. "Seriously? Dude. You play the guitar. She's musical. Get that shit."

Artie laughed and clapped as the girls finished. "Maybe Halloween will bring it out in me."

"Singing this next one? _Fuck_ yeah." Puck launched himself from his seat to wheel Artie up and take his place on the stage. _How could it not? Sexy as shit_

The girls ran back on stage in their black shirts, black skirts, black heels and grabbing hats from the side.

Puck licked his lips, looking her up and down. _Mmm. Thank you, Hummel._ "Hi, baby."

Rachel smoothed her hair. _Breathe, Rachel. You can have a conversation without spontaneously combusting._ "Hello, love. How are you?"

He wrapped a hand around her white necktie, pulling her closer to murmur in her ear. "Still thinking about the mirror rattling in the dressing room while I railed you up against the wall at lunch. You?"

Rachel swallowed hard, clearing her throat. "One moment, Mr. Schue, I need to remoisten my vocal chords." She slapped him on the arm as she ran to the wings to guzzle water.

Puck smirked, grabbing her white fedora and settling his black one on his head. _Now you're thinking of it too..._

Rachel exhaled slowly. "I still can't believe you had your own hat. I love it."

"Hey, those classic movies are badass, okay? And Bogie was never anywhere without a fedora." He adjusted the hat on his head.

"Ladies and gentlemen, my boyfriend." She leaned up to kiss him, angling her fedora so it shaded her left eye and retaking her position at the back of the stage. "Ready, Mr. Schue."

Will shook his head and cued the music, the synthetic strings and bass rumbling through the auditorium.

Rachel took a deep breath, the Gleeks positioning themselves around the stage in pairs. _This is going to be fun._ With a slow smile, she started to sing.

_"Baby, can’t you see,  
I’m calling..."_

She started to work her way through to the front of the stage.

_"A guy like you  
Should wear a warning..."_

She trailed a finger along Artie's jaw.

_"It’s dangerous --"_

She dropped into Artie's lap.

_"I’m fallin’..."_

Artie grinned, popping a wheelie and spinning her around, Matt picking her up out of the chair and placing her down between him and Mike.

Rachel pushed at them both as she picked up the next verse.

_"There’s no escape --  
I can’t wait..."_

The boys parted to let her through, the girls clustering behind her to move forward as a unit.

_"I need a hit  
Baby, give me it..."_

The girls all paired off, Rachel running a hand up Noah's chest to grab his tie and pull him in, looking into his eyes.

_"You’re dangerous --  
I’m lovin’ it..."_

_I'm gonna throw you down right here if you don't stop looking at me like that..._ Puck wrapped his hands around her waist to lift her up as she sang.

_"Too high  
Can’t come down..."_

He lowered her, dipping her towards the stage and rotating her in midair.

_"Losing my head  
Spinning ‘round and ‘round..."_

Rachel draped her arms over Noah's neck as he snapped her up to press against him, lifting and wrapping one leg around his. He slid a hand under her thigh and the other low on her back, grinding her into him with a smirk.

_"Do you feel me now?"_

_Thank goodness that line being raspy is fine..._ Rachel shivered as the rest of the group merged forward.

 _"With a taste of your lips_  
I’m on a ride...  
You're toxic, I'm slipping under..."

Pressing her fingers against his lips, she pushed away.

_"With a taste of a poison paradise..."_

The boys reached out to drag the girls back to them, an arm around each girl's waists holding them in place.

_"I’m addicted to you --"_

The girls spun within the guys' arms, facing them to confront them with the next part of the chorus.

_"Don’t you know that you’re toxic?"_

The boys spun the girls out, twirling them in so they landed with their backs to the boy's chests, dipping and rolling as they finished the chorus.

_"And I love what you do  
Don't you know that you're toxic?"_

Puck grinned through the rest of the song. _That's my sex kitten right there. I'm a lucky, lucky bastard._

Will clapped enthusiastically. "Guys, that's fantastic. I can't believe you did all this work on your own, the choreography and the look is amazing."

Kurt and Santana preened. "They couldn't have done it without me," they said simultaneously. "Hey!" They turned to each other, glaring.

Will shook his head. "Guys, this had to be a team effort, so, I'm proud of you. All of you," he added, smiling at Puck and Matt. "Now those costumes haven't come in yet, so let's run the Vogue choreography, all right?"

The Gleeks tossed their hats to the wings, Puck taking his and moving to the side. He grabbed Rachel's arm as she reached for her water bottle.

 _What's going on?_ "Noah?"

 _Let's see this._ He dropped his hat on her head, considering the result.

"What are you doing?" She tipped the brim back. "I can't see, your head is just a touch larger than mine."

"Yeah, and there's less in it. Go figure." He removed it and carefully set it down. _Looks good to me._ "That's all, thanks."

She frowned quickly, shrugging and grabbing her paper fan for the next number. _It's not, but I'll accept it for now..._

Puck watched the choreography with a smile. _This is gonna be really fucking fun. Can't wait to see those skirts..._

***

Rachel dropped her last textbook to the side and fell back onto her mattress. "Finally," she groaned.

 _You're telling me?_ Noah leaned over to kiss her. "Done?"

She exhaled. _Beyond._ "Yes! I thought I'd never --"

"Good." He rolled off the bed and pulled her up. "Strip. Bra and thong only." _Can't just jump_ right _in..._

Swallowing, she complied, the periwinkle lace standing out against her skin. _Just another Friday night, Rachel..._

"Mmm. Nice choice." He ran a finger along the edge of her bra. _Your body drives me fucking crazy._ "Black heels."

 _You want me in -- Don't question, Rachel, just go._ She shivered and turned to the closet, returning quickly in two inch peep toe pumps.

He looked her up and down. _Just one more thing._ "Bring me your collar."

Rachel hissed in a breath when her knees buckled. _You knew you were in for it..._

"Your _collar,_ Rachel." He caught her eyes. _Don't make me say it again._

 _Rachel! Focus!_ "Yes, Noah, I'm sorry, I just didn't expect --"

 _I don't give a shit._ "You should've. Paddle too." He rubbbed a hand over his mouth.

Rachel rushed to the dresser to bring both the case with her collar and the leather- and fur-lined paddle to him. _I'm going to be punished, I know I am._

Puck put the paddle aside, wrapping a hand behind her head to pull her in for a kiss. "I haven't forgotten how we started, baby. Seems like _you_ have, though." _Can't let that happen._ He removed the collar from its pouch, smoothing the strands through his hand. "How many times do I have to remind you, Rachel. Just because I love you doesn't mean you're any less mine." He stepped back to circle her, snapping the whip at her ass. "Arms behind you again, hands on your elbows. Spread your legs, I want to see if those marks are gone."

Rachel swallowed and widened her stance. _I know they are._

Puck snapped the whip up between her thighs, strands licking lightly at her core. _Nothing anywhere._ "Looks like they did, what a shame..." He cupped her cheek in his hand to look in her eyes. "Isn't that a shame, Rachel?"

She nodded emphatically. "It is, Noah, I'm sorry they faded." _And I actually mean it._

"Why?" He released her to step back, applying the whip across her breasts above the bra. _You're fucking edible right now..._

Rachel jerked. "I -- I enjoyed them." _I loved them, who am I fooling?_

"Haven't we been through this before? Tell me more, be specific. What did you enjoy?" He breathed the question at the back of her neck, unclasping her necklace. _I want to hear it._

"I -- the feeling -- " She took a ragged breath. "I did exactly as you said -- every step until they did, every rasp of fabric on my skin, I thought of you and that morning." _And then I'd wish you were with me to sooth the itch._

"Good." He fastened the collar, finishing the circle to stand in front of her, looking her up and down. "Very, very good, baby." _Fucking love it._ He grasped her chin in his hand. "Want me to leave new ones?"

Rachel shuddered, moistening her lips. _You know what the right answer is to that._ "I want whatever you want to give me," she managed.

"That's my girl," he murmured. "Exactly right. And if you don't, you know what to say." He kissed her again, slowly, his tongue stroking softly into her mouth until she whimpered. "But why would you do that." _You want me to take you deeper and you know it._

She shook her head as he pulled back. "I wouldn't," she protested.

"But you also don't know what I have planned," he said, smirking. He dangled the custom-made necklace from his fingers. "You do remember that movie, don't you?" _You never know what I'm thinking of..._

Rachel caught her breath. "I -- I do." _But you love me, and I love you, and that means I'll be all right. Doesn't it?_

"Good." He put the necklace on the vanity. _Not yet, baby._ Picking up the paddle, he slapped it against his palm. "Come over to the mirror, Rachel."

 _He -- he wants to --_ She swallowed hard and crossed the room.

"Hands on the counter." _Let's see how far you can go tonight..._

She pressed her palms to the cool surface, standing straight. _Just breathe..._

He applied the paddle to her ass, chuckling when she jerked. "Like you didn't know what I wanted?" He grabbed her collar, pulling her down to bend over. "From now on, if I get you in front of a vanity mirror, this is the posture I want. Understood?"

"Y-yes, Noah." She fought back a shudder. _What book do I want to point him to next?_

He released her collar, dragging his shirt over his head and tossing it aside. _I see you peeking, baby._ He met her gaze in the mirror, unbuckling his belt and kicking his pants and underwear aside.

Rachel inhaled slowly, her pulse skittering in anticipation. _He really did read O..._

He smirked at her, blowing her a kiss even as he drew his arm back. "I'll give you something else to make you think of me." Puck brought the paddle down against her ass, the crack of it echoing in the silent room. Flipping it to the fur side, he drew slow circles over her skin and leaned over her, breathing into her ear. "It's gonna be fun watching you dance in those costumes when I'm through with you."

She shuddered, elbows bowing slightly before she recovered.

He put the paddle in front of her, backing away to tear her underwear down, dragging it off and biting hard at her ass.

Oh!" Rachel arched up against him, her cheek pressing against the leather of the paddle. _"Ohhh, Noah..."_

 _Oh, fuck yeah...Even better._ Standing, he unhooked her bra and shoved it down her arms. "You like that leather there? You really are fucking perfect," he rasped in her ear. He reached beneath her for the necklace, attaching the clamps to her nipples and pinching them roughly. "You make me fucking insane." He straightened and smacked her ass bare-handed.

"Ah!" Rachel jerked, reflexively pressing her rear up and her cheek down against the leather. "Oh, God, Noah..."

"Might want to flip that order," he growled, spanking her again. He flicked the charm between her breasts and snatched the paddle from under her head, groaning as her face fell onto the counter. "You fucking loved it." He stepped back and took a hard whack with the leather paddle. "Look at yourself, Rachel. Watch."

"Noah..." She bit her lip and met her own gaze in the mirror, catching her breath at her appearance. _Debauched much?_

"You love it." He paddled her again, leaning forward to fist a hand in her hair. "Don't you."

"I -- I --" She shivered in his grasp. "I do..."

"I know you do." He spanked her again. "Look at yourself, your face, your eyes. I know." He leaned in and nipped her earlobe. "Watch..." he breathed. He rubbed the fur over her reddened rear, a smug smile on his lips as hers parted, breath panting in and out between them. "Don't close your eyes." He flipped the paddle to rub the leather against her, laughing low at the flutter of her eyelids. "You're an open book, Rachel..." He slammed the paddle hard, the vanity rattling while Rachel's eyes flew open wider. Dropping the paddle, he slapped her ass again, wrapping an arm around her waist to haul her up. "And open any other fucking way I want you to be," he growled, taking his cock in hand and shoving inside her.

 _"Unh!"_ Rachel moaned, grinding back into him.

"Watch," he repeated, moving his hips back slowly. He slipped his hands around the front of her body, tying the strands of the whip around the charm of the clamps. _I knew that would work..._ Puck straightened, smirking, and looked down at her collar. _Just long enough, but just short enough that if she tries to lift her head..._

"Oh! Noah!" The collar pulled the clamps upward, Rachel lowering her head to ease the tension.

"Watch," he demanded, slapping her ass. "Your eyes, Rachel." He grinned as she carefully lifted her head, and rotated his hips. "Having a little trouble keeping your head up?"

She whimpered, gazing into the mirror. _Between the collar, the clamps and you?_ "Y-yes..."

He withdrew slowly, tangling a hand in her hair. "Good," he said darkly, tugging her head up as he slammed back into her pussy.

 _"Ohhh!"_ Rachel met her wide eyes in the mirror. _Oh, Rachel..._ The look of the black strands of the collar trailing down to meet the black leather strap of the clamps sent a dark thrill along her spine, the charm dangling and spinning between her breasts.

 _Fuck yes..._ He leaned down over her, biting at her shoulder and picking up speed with his thrusts. "See how I know?" he murmured against her shoulder, watching her watch herself. _"Fuck,_ Rach..." Her core clutched at him and he gripped her waist, pumping hard and deep. "Do you feel me now?" he sang lowly, listening to their hips slapping together.

Rachel laughed and moaned simultaneously. "Noah, God, yes.." _Every part of me feels you..._

He grinned, kissing her roughly. "Told you I'd flip your script." He slid his hands up, untying the collar from the necklace and unclamping her nipples. "And now I'm gonna make sure you feel me now, tomorrow, and all fucking week..." He rolled them between his fingers and pulled backwards. "Hands on the back of the chair, eyes on you."

Rachel dropped her bra and walked her hands backwards. _This is --_ She caught her lower lip between her teeth as Noah moved inside her. _This is perfect..._

Puck stopped her by pinching her nipples again. "Perfect." _And you are too, baby..._ He braced his hands on her ass and inched his way back, smiling at the low keening plea humming from Rachel. _She probably doesn't even know she's making a fucking sound..._ When only the barest tip of his cock remained inside her, his smile bloomed to a smirk. _"Don't close your eyes."_

Rachel nodded slowly. _I'm in for it now_.

Puck slammed into her pussy, setting a rapid-fire pace while twisting and pulling her nipples. "Fuck, yes, baby..." He grunted with each thrust against her. _You feel so fucking good..._ He cupped her breasts, moving his hips faster and faster until he was growling and bent over her.

"Noah, p- _please_ , please..." Rachel clenched and unclenched her hands around the chair. _I need to -- I want to --_

"Cum," he choked out. "Cum, let me feel you..." _I wanna feel you lose control..._

 _"Noah!"_ Rachel met his thrusts with thrusts of her own, her inner walls fisting around him while she flew apart.

"Fuck, yes, _mine,_ all fucking mine..." He pinched her nipples hard and sucked a hickey onto the ridge of her shoulder, spending himself into her.

Rachel blinked owlishly, turning her cheek to the cool material of the counter. _Dear sweet Streisand._

Noah smoothed a hand down her back and surveyed her body. "Mmm. This works." He slowly withdrew.

Rachel sagged against the chair, her knees buckling. _Noah must have been the only thing holding me up._ She giggled, turning the other cheek to her vanity to cool off.

Smirking, Puck licked his fingers and slapped her ass hard. _Her ass looks fucking phenomenal..._

"Oh!" Rachel jerked upright, breath trapped in her throat. _That sting..._

He licked his other hand and did it again, laughing at the sharp crack of the spank in the silent room. _The look, the sound..._ Burying his hand in her hair, Noah kissed her gently, tugging lightly at her lower lip with his teeth. "Hi, baby." _We're gonna have to do this more often._

Rachel only shuddered. "H-hi." _That's about all the words I have, thanks very much._

"Aww, poor Rach. Did you not expect that for your Friday night?" He spun her around and hugged her to him. _Love you, baby._ "I told you, I know when you're ready to go deeper. And I'm the one to take you there. The only fucking one."

"Always," she whispered, leaning up to kiss him. _Oh! That -- that hurts!_

He watched the frown cross her face and chuckled. "Look at your butt in the mirror, baby. You'll see." _And on olive skin..._

Rachel warily peered over her shoulder. "Oh my God!" She gasped, Noah's hands on her waist turning her slightly so she could see.

"Look at how red your ass is. I'm pretty sure you'll have a hickey on your ass and on your shoulder too." He reached down to massage the globes of her behind. "Fucking love it. I can't wait till you have to sit down."

Her eyes widened as it registered. "Noah! Dress rehearsals start tomorrow. All day! And the choreography, I'm -- "

He squeezed and lifted her up against him. "Like I said. It's gonna be fun."

Rachel swallowed hard. "For you, perhaps, but how am I supposed to change? Or sit in Artie's lap?"

"Carefully." His eyes flashed dangerously. _Do I have to remind you again?_

"I --" _Watch yourself, Rachel!_ "I'm sorry, Noah, I lost my composure."

"I noticed." _Don't fucking do it again._

"Thank you, Noah," she said quietly, wrapping her arms around his neck. "I love you."

"I love you too, Rach." He looked deeply into her eyes. "I would never do anything to humiliate you in public, not anymore. Do you trust me?" _You_ better _fucking trust me..._

"Oh, Noah..." _How could I forget how vulnerable you still are under the bluster?_ She pressed her lips to his, kissing him softly. "Noah, of _course_ I trust you. I told you, I just --"

"Pulled a diva fit. Familiar with them." He gave an open-palmed slap to her ass. "Don't let it happen again." _Not with me._

She inhaled sharply at the sting and shook her head. "I promise." _Except if I want this kind of treatment again. So perhaps in a week or so._

He grinned. "I'm gonna hold you to it." _And I'm gonna wait to see if you do it deliberately._ Noah cupped her cheek and kissed her, pulling back to smirk at her. "Now get dressed. We're going out to dinner."

Rachel stopped breathing for a moment. "We -- you wish to -- we --" She swallowed hard. _Rachel..._ "Anything in particular you'd like me to wear?"

He raised a brow. "I like that you asked, baby, points for you. As a matter of fact, I do." He stroked his thumb over her cheekbone. _You're gonna regret it again._ "No underwear." He kissed her again, grinning at her dazed expression. "So throw something on, where do you want to go? Breadstix? The diner?"

 _Either of those places are nearly guaranteed to be packed on a Friday night..._ Rachel swallowed, smiling. "I -- we really don't have to --"

"Breadstix it is." _I have plans for you, baby, and that means going out tonight._ He went into her closet, pulling the outfit Kurt got for her ill-intentioned makeover. "And wear this. I always wanted to show you what kind of reaction that outfit really deserved, instead of the shit Hudson threw at you. Idiot. I wanted to rip it off you and just make you scream my name." He tossed them onto the chair, hauling her in again. "Maybe after dinner I will." He released her to throw his own clothes back on.

She swallowed hard as she stepped into the short black skirt, the corset top following. _You -- you noticed me?_

Puck nodded slowly, circling. "Nice. The collar looks awesome with that. And it'll look even better with your costume for Gaga." _And after, when it's the only thing you're wearing besides your heels..._

"I -- with my -- you want me to --" _Rachel! Compose yourself._ She cleared her throat. "You'd like me to --"

"Wear it? Hell yeah." He tugged at it. _Why wouldn't I?_ "I wanna see it in the stage lights, especially during the choreography when you're pounding the floor." He wrapped the strands around his hand to bring her face to his. "It'll look like it did just now. And I'm gonna think of this." He reached his other hand around under her skirt her to grab her bare ass. "Now you will too."

Rachel caught her breath, eyes fluttering shut while her pulse scattered for a moment. "I assure you, love, I _will." I won't be able to help it._

 _Good._ He smirked, letting the collar loose. "No shit. Ready to go?"

Rachel licked her lips, nodding. _As I'm going to be, considering..._ "We don't have to --"

"I know, baby. But we are." He stroked the back of his hand down her cheek. _I insist._ "It'll be fun."

 _If by fun you mean maddeningly arousing and embarrassing simultaneously, certainly. And that's not considering who we may encounter._ She smiled weakly. "I hope so."

"It will. I'm telling you so." He grinned. _It's you and me, it can't be anything other than fun._ "Don't you trust me?"

"That particular smile, love? Directly correlated to trouble for an ingenue like myself. I suppose if anything, I'll have stories to tell when the interviewers ask the craziest thing I've ever done..." She grabbed her bag, wincing slightly as the skirt brushed her ass.

"Rach, by the time we get to New York, we'll have crazier shit than this to talk about." He slapped her ass through the skirt. "Doesn't mean I'm not gonna enjoy the shit out of this though."

 _We_. Rachel drew a deep breath, grinning. "Should I be excited or alarmed?" She checked her flushed cheeks in the full-length mirror and shook her head.

Puck walked up behind her and lifted her skirt. "Excited," he murmured darkly. He slid a hand between her thighs to pinch her clit. "Always." He twisted his hand. "Cum, Rachel."

Her knees buckled as she met his gaze in the mirror, mouth falling open as she moaned. "Noah..."

He dipped two fingers inside her, smirking as her core rippled around them. _Fuck yes, baby, just like that._ He withdrew his hand and wiped his fingers across her lips, licking the rest off of them himself. "Delicious. Just enough to whet my appetite. Or wet it. Either way." Letting her skirt drop, he let his eyes go hot on hers in the mirror. "Lick your lips."

Her tongue darted out to swipe at them, a shiver down her spine as she tasted herself. _Sweet. Not what I expected._

Wrapping his arms around her waist, Puck pressed her back against him and brought his mouth to her ear. "Do you have any fucking clue how sexy you are?" He ground against her ass, watching her eyes glaze. Hudson is a fucking moron. This outfit just screams for someone to fuck you, and I'm happy to oblige." He opened the door in front of them. "After dinner, of course."

Rachel shuddered against him. _Of course._

He walked them out together, slapping her ass to get her down the stairs.

 _You are enjoying this entirely too much._ Rachel looked over her shoulder, shaking her head at the mischievous look in his eyes.

"Something wrong?" He arched a brow in question.

Rachel smiled. _Wrong? Not nearly._ "No, Noah, nothing's wrong, I assure you."

"But..." _I can see those wheels turning._

"I just -- I know I have no idea what I'm in for, but I can see it written all over your face." She walked out the front door, letting him lock up behind them. _I know I'll enjoy it, but will I survive it?_ "I suppose this will have to compensate for the time we'll miss due to rehearsals this week?"

He nodded, opening her door and holding a hand out to help her into the truck. "Oh, Rach. Lift your skirt before you sit down."

 _Lift -- yes, things like that, Noah, that's what I'm wary of._ She complied, hissing slightly at the cold vinyl against her sensitized rear.

"I'll be sure to hit all the potholes," he added with a smirk, and shut her door behind him. _I love to watch you squirm..._

 _I'm sure you will, love. I'm absolutely sure of it._ Rachel blew out a breath as he rounded the front of the truck.

Puck climbed in next to her, shaking his head as he closed his door. "Damn, I'm a fucking mess. Forgot something inside." He pulled the other collar from his pocket. "Didn't put this back on." He turned to her and tugged her top down, clamping her again and flicking each nipple before covering her up. "Better."

Rachel clutched the edge of the seat. _For you, perhaps._ The truck rumbled to life and she jumped, the vibration stinging.

 _Every fucking pothole I can. Maybe I'll drive on gravel._ He blew her a kiss. "Love you, baby."

She smiled weakly. "Love you too."

***

Rachel ran a hand over her hair, biting her lip as she looked around the crowded restaurant. _I knew it._

Turning from the host stand, Noah took her other hand, squeezing it and tucking it into his arm. "Promise," he said quietly. "It'll be fun."

"Yo, Puckerman." Santana waved from the corner booth, Brittany sitting next to her. "Get your ass over here."

He raised a brow at his girlfriend. "You game?"

Rachel looked over at them. "You don't think it's odd that they're sitting next to each other."

Puck rubbed a hand over his mouth to smother his grin. "Nah, you know those two." _And they know each other. Real well._

Rachel eyed him skeptically. "Not that well." _I don't know if I_ want _to._

He lifted her hand from his arm to his lips, brushing over her breast deliberately. "Come on, Rach. You know Santana actually likes us together. And Brit likes what San tells her to. We'll just sit, split an appetizer, or take over the table if they're leaving. We're not gonna double date." Kissing the back of her hand, he made a firmer pass across her nipple as he lowered it back to his arm, smirking at her gasp. "You know how I am on Friday night."

She nodded, smiling. _Voracious._

"And _I_ know I can't get away with much in front of an audience." _But there's room in there..._ He gently tugged her forward. "Ladies. Are you --" He smirked. "-- coming or going?"

"Haha, cute." Santana rolled her eyes. "As a matter of fact, _coming."_

"I bet." Puck grinned. "Our table should be ready in a sec." _And then the real entertainment can start._

Santana raised a brow at Rachel. "I liked it the first time, Berry, but I didn't think you'd wear it again."

"Why the fuck not? That outfit is unfuckingbelievably hot." He leaned over to kiss Rachel, pressing his arm across her chest.

"Yeah, no shit. I still remember your reaction." Santana rolled her eyes again.

 _I took you from behind and pictured you as a different brunette._ Noah grinned. "So do I." _Whoops._

Rachel looked from one to the other. _I'm missing something._ She looked up at Noah's face. _But I think it's actually a good thing._

He slid a hand under the table, snaking under her skirt. "Pretty much the exact same one I had seeing her in it today."

Santana grinned. "Nice one."

_"Puckerman, party of two."_

Puck quickly shoved three fingers into her pussy and ground the heel of his hand into her clit. "Coming," he called behind him. _Oh, yes, fucking_ love _it._ He clenched his teeth. _You just had a fucking orgasm._

Rachel squirmed under the table, fighting to regulate her breathing. _I -- damn it, Noah, how am I supposed to walk?_

He eased his hand away slowly, wiping it on her inner thigh. _That was fucking amazing. I'm gonna walk through the whole fucking restaurant with a hard on._ Leaning over to kiss her, he nipped at her lip and dragged her from the booth with an arm aroud her waist.

Rachel sagged into his body, smiling tightly at the pair of Cheerios. "Have a good night, ladies, we'll see you tomorrow."

"I'm sure we'll enjoy our night as much as you'll enjoy yours," Santana said, smirking. She gave a fingertip wave to shoo them away.

***

Puck brushed his hand over Rachel's ass and slid into the booth next to her, pressing a quick kiss to her neck. "See, told you. Not bad at all." _Baby steps. Pretty soon that won't even make you blush._

She shivered. "No, not bad." _If I'm guessing correctly, you truly did notice me that day. I never even saw you looking._

And the plan for after dinner remains the same." He brushed her hair behind her ear, sliding his hand to massage the nape of her neck. "Fucking want you even more."

Rachel swallowed repeatedly. "I -- would you consider getting dinner to take home?"

***

Brittany turned to her with a frown. "Why was she all weird -- like, even weird for her? What were they doing?"

Santana slipped her hand out from under the table, licking her fingers. "Probably the same thing we were, babe."

***

Puck nodded his thanks at the waiter, grabbing his spoon and the small pitcher of chocolate sauce. "Would you like to do the honors or should I?"Either works for my plans for you anyway.

Rachel smiled, picking up her spoon and shrugging. "Please do, Noah, feel free."

He grabbed her collar and pulled her face to his. "I always do, baby." Kissing her roughly, he nipped her lower lip and released her. "I'll don't mind sticking it in there."

"Noah!" Rachel flushed and looked around. "Thank goodness there's no one seated near us."

"Exactly." He slid his hand under the table. "Like I said, I don't mind sticking it in there." He slid two fingers into her to rub slow circles. "Do you mind if I do?"

Rachel fought back the shudder. No? Yes? I'm not sure because my skin feels electrified and I'm about to crawl out of it at any moment? "I -- not if --"

He twisted his fingers. "What was that, baby?"

She arched up against the seat, hissing quietly as the movement stung. Choreography tomorrow is going to kill me..."I don't mind," she managed.

"That's what I thought you said." He dipped the spoon into the souffle, pressing his fingers deeper into her with the other hand. "Mmmm, delicious."

Heart racing, Rachel swallowed a whimper. "I -- I'm sure it is, Noah," she breathed.

"I know it is." He caught her eyes and withdrew his fingers, pouring the chocolate sauce into the well he'd made in the dessert. "Here, take a taste." He swiped a finger along the side of the small pitcher of chocolate sauce, wiping the chocolate and her own juices along her lower lip. Smirking, Puck licked his finger clean. "Mmm..."

Rachel swallowed, licking her lip slowly. Chocolate, and...

"One of my favorite tastes, I think." He leaned in to kiss her. "Except for that." You, as a whole, how's that for a favorite?

Rachel shook her head, inhaling raggedly. "I -- I love you." It never ceases to amaze me how much.

Noah frowned quickly at her. "I love you too, Rach. Where'd that come from?" Not like I mind.

"Because I almost can't keep up." She shuddered. Truthfully, I barely do. "You're by turns hot, sweet and demanding and I can't find my balance, and it's --"

"Perfect." He kissed her again. "What do you think I've been trying to do tonight?" Not to mention setting you up for more...

She shook her head again. "I know, but you do it even better than I thought possible." I love every moment.

He let his gaze go hot on hers. "Never underestimate me, Rachel." In any way.

"I don't, Noah." She ran a hand down her collar. "Believe me, I don't." Not anymore.

"Good." He snuck the spoon between them to feed her a bite of souffle. "Dessert before dessert." Second is the best...

If I survive the rest of this dessert...Rachel took a deep breath and another bite.

As they finished the dish, Puck swiped his finger through the leftover chocolate sauce, painting her lips with it. "One set," he murmured, dipping his finger again. "And the other." He slipped his hand under her skirt again to glide cool chocolate over her outer lips. Mmm, yes..."Let's get that check."

Rachel nodded mutely. Please, before I disgrace myself. She squirmed slightly, the syrup cooling and pooling on her skin and between her thighs.

He settled the bill, a small smirk playing across his face. "Ready, baby?"

As I'm going to be. "Yes, love, whenever you are."

He leaned into her ear. "I'm always ready for you, Rach. Any time, any place. Now get your delectable ass into the truck."

She shivered as he slid from the booth. Sounds like a plan to me, my love. Rachel took the proffered hand and gingerly moved across the seat, catching her lip between her teeth to stifle a gasp.

"Told you, all week long..." He pulled her flush against him, grinning when she sucked in air. "Oh, right, clamps too..."

Rachel swallowed hard, looking towards the door. As if I didn't have enough trouble walking in...

Noah tucked her arm around his, pressing a quick kiss to her cheek. "I got you, baby. I'm not gonna let you fall. But I might toss you into the truck."

"Noah!" She blushed, smiling at the host on the way out. "I cannot believe you said that to me and expected me to walk steadily from the restaurant."

"Oh, don't mistake me, Rach." He guided them through the parking lot to the shadowed corner where the truck sat. Fucking perfect. Smirking, he opened her car door. "I said I wouldn't let you fall, not that you were gonna walk out in a straight line, without fucking dripping all the way."

Her knees buckled, mouth falling open in shock. Noah!

And I didn't let you fall either. He shoved her back into the truck, sliding her across the seat and following her down. "Making it easy for me?" He closed the car door behind him, lifting her skirt and burying his face between her thighs.

"Noah!" She arched up, groaning at the stinging in her skin. That's going to happen constantly until these fade, isn't it...

"I told you I'd have you screaming my name." He hooked her legs over his shoulders and licked a slow line up one thigh. And I'm gonna do it again. He hovered over her core, darting his tongue to dab at the chocolate. "That took about five seconds, huh? Let's see what I can do in a minute." He took a slow long lick over her outer lips, humming against her.

Oh my -- Rachel clutched at his head. "Kill me, maybe," she gasped out, squirming. "Get us arrested."

Your dads would laugh their asses off bailing us out. He chuckled, biting at her clit. "I'll go happily."

She giggled breathlessly. "You would." All right, perhaps I would too...

"I'd even ask for a couple of minutes to finish what I started." He sucked slowly before pulling back. "If I had to leave, I'm sure as shit not leaving you unsatisfied." Only I get to choose when I do that. "So, I'd probably do something like this." He growled low in his throat and bit down on her clit, sucking it into his mouth and shoving three fingers deep into her, rotating them and ravaging the nubbin of nerves against his tongue.

"Noah!" Rachel pressed his head against her, mewling helplessly. "Please, Noah, please..."

Fucking love it when you beg. He ripped the cups of her top down, pulling at the clamps and catching her clit in his teeth. "Cum," he rasped. "Scream."

"Noah!" She lifted off the seat, eyes rolling back in her head as she pulsed her juices onto his fingers. Shuddering, she slowly lowered back down, jerking as her tender skin hit the vinyl.

He grinned, easing his hand out and sucking it clean. "Better than the souffle, as always. And now I'd let the good officer take me away." Wait a second. "Shit. You've never driven anything bigger than those tiny fucking hybrids, have you."

Rachel blinked. I -- you just -- and now you're -- She swallowed, moistening her lips. "No," she croaked. Rachel! She pressed a hand to her throat. What was that?

Puck froze, considering. Shit. This could be fucking perfect. "Rach, you all right? Your voice okay?" He adjusted carefully.

"Yes?" She cleared her throat cautiously. "It is." Thank goodness.

"Good," he growled. Mine now. He lunged up the length of the seat and buried his newly freed cock into her, slacks shoved down his hips.

"Noah!" She arched fiercely up against him, clutching desperately at his shoulders. "I can't -- you're going to make me lose --"

"Lose it, give it to me," he panted into her ear, pumping his hips hard and fast. "Cum."

She scrapped her nails down his shirt, wrapping her legs around his waist and digging her heels into his shins as she climaxed.

He bit down hard over her carotid artery, thrusting deep as her orgasm sent him over the edge. Can't fucking get enough of you...

Rachel jerked and twisted against him, whimpering as she subsided.

Noah tangled his hands in her hair, claiming her lips hungrily.

Fisting her hands in his collar, Rachel kissed him back hard. I am never going to be able to eat here again.

He nipped at her lips and pulled back slowly. "Got you to four," he murmured with a grin.

She shuddered and gasped for air. "Noah, you -- ohhhh, Noah -- can get me to whatever you want and you know it, love."

He brushed a thumb over her cheek. "It's gonna be a long week without this, you know."

She leaned up to kiss him gently. "I know, but I am quite satiated, have no fear." She looked around out the windows. "But I am starting to regain a sense of decency. Could we --"

He wrapped a hand around her collar, chuckling. "I can make you lose it again."

"Noah --"

"But I won't." He nipped lightly at her lips. "We've got a long day tomorrow." Noah eased carefully out of her, grabbing the stash of wipes from the glove compartment. "You shed it really fucking fast though. And I love it." He took the wipe out to clean her off himself. "I love you."

"I love you, too, Noah, and I don't know how I'm going to survive the week either." She bit her lip to hold back a smile. He's so intently tending to me after all that...

"I'll make it worth your while," he assured her. You have no fucking idea. "I promise."

***

The next morning, Rachel stretched and whimpered, pulling the threads of her collar from her skin. Still feeling it. She threw off the sheets and moved to look at herself in the mirror. Oh my goodness. A hickey stood out clearly on the curve of her left buttock, a slight red tinge remaining at the center of each cheek, and another hickey rode her shoulder.

Puck grinned knowingly as she slid into the truck, a slight grimace on her face. "Morning, baby." He leaned over to kiss her. "Turn your back to the wall, you should be fine."

"That obvious?" She peered down at the makeup on her collarbone. It had better not be. I couldn't exactly do the same with my behind, the fronthas to look flawless.

"That deliberate, Rach." He squeezed her thigh. "You'll be good by Saturday." And then, I take you deeper again.

***

Santana smothered a laugh as she watched Rachel glance around and searched for a safe place to change. She called out across the room. "Berry."

Rachel held her dress up to her chest. "Yes, Santana?"

"Come over here." Santana jerked her head over towards the corner.

"I -- It's really --"

"Berry, get your fucking ass over here to change." Santana glared at her. "Last time I'm offering or you can stand in the middle of the fucking room for all I care."

Rachel frowned quickly and crossed the room, setting her back to the wall.

Santana rolled her eyes. "I said it last night, he really did like that outfit, Berry. He talked about the shit he would do to you in that if he got the chance. My bet is you're feeling it this morning."

Rachel froze. "I -- Santana --"

"Berry, chill the fuck out. I got you. No worries from this direction." She grinned at Brittany, blowing her a kiss. "I'm good."

Glancing between the two, Rachel shook her head and changed into her costume. Santana Lopez, ally. Never thought I'd see the day. "Thank you, Santana."

"Don't mention it." She set the black bow on her head. "I didn't get him like you do. You guys fit." She looked Rachel up and down. "Plus, it's kind of awesome to watch loud mouthed opinionated you wilt just when he looks at you. I like being entertained."

"I -- " Rachel frowned. "I think I liked it better when I didn't know your motivation, but I suppose I'll take it."

"That's what she said." Santana smirked at her. "And nice necklace. He's got good taste when he gives a shit. And he definitely gives a shit about you." She gave a little wave and walked away.

Rachel shook her head again. My life. You really can't make it up anymore.

***

**Halloween**

Rachel smoothed a hand over her hair in the mirror. Ready for my audience.

"Missing one thing." Noah walked up behind her, holding the pouch up in the mirror. "I'll take that one, you hold this." He laid the pouch in her hand and removed her regular collar, slipping it into his pocket. Plucking the collar out of the bag, he fastened it around her neck. "Told you it'd look awesome with the costume."

Rachel smiled at him in the reflection, raising a brow. "Santana thought so as well."

He lifted a brow in response. "You and Santana pals now?"

"It seems she's...entertained by us, I believe she said." Rachel turned to kiss him. "And she let me change in her corner. Apparently you talked quite a bit about what you'd do to me in that outfit?"

"Shit, she has no fucking filter." Noah sighed, wrapping his arms around her waist. "Whatever, fuck, it was hot. Did she tell you she agreed with me?"

"She -- what?" Rachel met his gaze skeptically. "Noah, please tell me you're not serious. You and Santana did not discuss me as pillow talk."

He shook his head. "Nope, you're right. We didn't like each other enough for pillow talk." He turned her towards the door. "I think that one we were in a closet after you strutted by."

"Noah!" She flushed, shaking her head. "I don't think I wanted to know that. I try very hard not to think about any possible...overlap." It's difficult enough looking at Quinn.

He pulled her up short, turning her towards him again. "Rachel. There is no overlap. She and I fucked, half the time out of convenience. You care about a lot more than my cock, and I care about a lot more than your pussy. As much as I fucking love using them with you, we're more than just living sex toys to each other. So get that out of your fucking head, especially tonight. You got it?"

Rachel caught her breath, nodding. That's an awfully cold description. "Noah --"

"Don't do it again." He kissed her hard. "Now let's go before I show you just how fucking much I love you and we miss the show."

She skimmed down the stairs, grinning. "Not a chance!"

Oh, I agree, baby. He smirked and followed her out, locking up. You have no idea what you're in for tonight.

***

Rachel smiled at the girls, unzipping the garment bag with her Gaga costume. This is going to be a fantastic night.

"Don't you look smug." Santana applied a last layer of gloss to her lips. "Playing dress up seems to be your thing."

Rachel rolled her eyes. "You like to play just as much as I do, Santana, just not on the same team."

She grinned in the mirror, blowing Rachel a kiss over her shoulder. "You're learning, Berry. See you out there." She filed out, ushering the rest of the girls out with a smile.

Rachel turned to the mirror, touching up her makeup. "What did you forget?" she called, hearing the door open and close.

Puck eased in the door. "Thought they'd never leave." He walked up behind her and lifted her skirt, smacking her ass hard. "Don't know how girls wish each other luck, that's how they do it in sports and shit."

Rachel giggled breathily. "Noah! Someone could catch you!" She shivered as he set his hands to the zipper, slipping it back down. Is this a test?She set her hands flat on the counter, angling her hips back and fighting down a moan. "Noah, I have to get out there, please, you can't -- "

He pulled the sterling steel clamps from his pocket with a grin. "I can, and I will. They're not gonna start without you." He dragged her dress down, pinching and tugging her nipples in the mirror. "And you're not gonna start without these." He fixed the clamps on the taut tips, spinning her so he could lick between the heavy black teeth. "You're gonna be fucking amazing, and then I'm gonna fuck the shit out of you. And then we'll have dinner. And then I'll have you for dessert." He readjusted her dress, zipping her up with a smile. That's if we even make it off of school grounds. "And good job, baby, you remembered about the mirror."

She blushed, smoothing her hair behind her ear. "I did." How could I forget?

"Because you love it," he whispered into her ear. I know you do.

She nodded shyly. "I do." As do you, love...

"Good." He kissed her neck and walked her out the door. You'll love the rest of the evening's festivities too. "Knock 'em dead, baby, I'll see you after."

Rachel waved quickly and headed backstage. At least he waited until everyone left. Now how am I going to change for the next number... She cleared her mind and threw herself into the performance, the chain between her breasts and the strands of her collar swinging and swaying with the variations of the choreography.

Puck watched her with a grin, looking around the crowd to find a number of men watching her too. Look all you like, assholes, but she comes home with and comes for me.

Rachel caught his eye in the crowd, licking her lips as she danced. I cannot believe I'm dancing in front of half the student population of McKinley wearing nipple clamps. What a turn my life has taken...She held the last pose and looked around the audience, heart swelling as the applauded.They clapped! They actually enjoyed it! She straighted as the crowd turned back to each other. "Great job, ladies!" They ran offstage.

Puck and the boys waited in the hallway, Puck himself leaning against the wall as they filed past. He grabbed Rachel by the arm and dragged her to him. "Hey, baby. Long time no see." He kissed her and led her down the hall. "C'mon, we've got a good twenty-five minutes till Toxic."

"Noah!" Rachel giggled, stumbling to keep up. "Noah, come on, this is dangerous! There's no reason for us to be anywhere else, if anyone catches us --"

"But they won't. Don't worry about it." He ushered her into a closet and shut the door behind them. "This won't take long."

"It won't -- " Rachel gasped as his hands found the zipper to her dress again, dragging it and the dress down.

Noah traced a fingertip down her neck to between her breasts, unhooking the clamps and licking the skin to soothe after it. "Much as the thought of you wearing these all night long turns me on, I gotta let you change, right? And San's good, but covering those up would be a bit of a stretch." He tucked them into his pocket. "Now, I'm gonna take you out on the dance floor and fuck you with your clothes on so all the guys who were staring at your tits get even more jealous. Sound like a plan?"

Rachel nodded quickly. "I -- yes, Noah, absolutely."

He grinned and led her onto the floor, hauling her tight against him and grabbing her ass. "In front of the school, Rach, really?"

She lifted a leg high against him, leaning back in his arms. "Why not, Noah, it sounds like fun. I can't say I'm used to being the target of male attention."

"You just never knew it, baby." He spun her around, shaking his head. Wish I didn't have to take those clamps off, would've seen the chain just there... He nipped her lip and dragged her off to the side, whispering in her ear. "Anyone in a fifty-mile radius with a schoolgirl fetish wanted you. And whenever you wore heels with those little knee socks, all every guy would think about was getting them up by your ears. No one ever said it 'cause, let's face it, I kinda made it hell for you -- sorry about that, love --"

" -- Apology accepted, Noah, at this point I think we've more than passed that point --"

"-- Guess that's true, considering." He flicked the collar, growling lowly. Who said three was a good idea? One number'd be fine.

Rachel laughed, hugging him close. "I love you," she whispered. More than I could've imagined...

Noah kissed her neck, twirling her away. Snagging her around the waist, he grinned against her skin. "I love you too, Rach. Find me before you go onstage."

Rachel gnawed her lip. "Noah, I don't --" Ohhhh, Rachel...

"That wasn't a request." He fisted a hand around her necklace and glared down at her. Don't forget yourself.

"I -- I'll see you before the number," she replied breathlessly. I should know better by now...

"That's what I thought." He kissed her roughly, pointing her towards the door. "Now let's get back there and change." So I can get your costume off you.

She frowned quickly, nodding. Makes sense, if I change first, and you do too, we won't miss call. She darted into the girls' dressing room, removing her dress. Do I even bother with a bra?

Puck transferred the clamps from his jeans to his slacks, straightening his tie and his fedora in the mirror. Fucking love Halloween.

Santana and Brittany skipped into the dressing room, a smug grin spreading on Santana's face as she found Rachel inside. "Berry, I'm impressed. I never would've pegged you for an exhibitionist, but you are proving me wrong." She waved as Rachel flushed and headed for the door. "I'll make sure they wait for you, sweetheart, have a good time and make sure your lipstick isn't more on his pole than your smile, 'kay?" She slammed the door behind her.

Rachel gaped at the closed door, blushing furiously. I -- She shook her head. I think I'm glad she's entertained. She walked steadily towards the boys' dressing room to find Noah leaning against the wall.

"We meet again." He snagged her by the waistband and tugged her down the hall towards the choir room. And I finally get to check one more off the list...

He -- he's said he wants -- She blew out a breath, shivering as she followed. I just hope -- She glanced around and up at the clock on the wall.Everyone else will likely just be getting there to change -- not even if Brittany and Santana feel confident enough to -- She bit her lip and shook her head. To do exactly what Noah wants to do.

Puck opened the door to the choir room, carefully leading her to the piano. He flipped on the reading light and hoisted her onto the top. "Finally." I've been waiting fucking forever for this.

Rachel giggled, leaning back on her elbows. "If I were on the piano keys, I could be Julia Roberts in 'Pretty Woman'." Not that I'm complaining...

Who the fuck needs that? He followed her down, unbuttoning her blouse. "Or you could be right here and be Rachel fucking Berry fucking Noah fucking Puckerman." Puck whipped the blouse apart, clamping her nipples roughly. "Which is what you're gonna be in about..." He shoved her away, reaching under her skirt to rip her underwear down and off. Stuffing them into his pocket, he quickly dragged his pants down, sliding her down the piano and into his cock. "Now," he rasped.

"Noah!" Rachel wrapped her legs around him, arching into his body. Rachel, shouldn't you be -- She laughed breathlessly. "Fuck it," she murmured under her breath.

Did she just say -- He twisted her clamps around his finger, slamming his hips into hers. "Cum for me," he whispered, the slapping of their bodies echoing in the empty room. "Cum."

"Noah!" Rachel reached towards him, grasping his collar desperately. She pressed towards him, her wet center squeezing tightly around his shaft. "Noah, yes, God, yes...mmmm..." She gasped and sighed, clawing him closer.

"Fuck yes, Rachel..." Puck rammed hard into her, pulling up on the clamps so she whimpered and bowed up towards him. Sliding an arm under her back, he ground down against her, coating her inner walls with his seed. Fucking love this, love you...

She whimpered again, sagging against the piano. Oh, no...what time is -- She slid her eyes towards the clock. "N - Noah.. we -- we have to --"

He released the chain, buttoning her back up and kissing her softly. "So we do. Sorry, baby." Noah swiped a finger through her center, grinning as he licked it clean. "C'mon, let's get out there." He slid her down from the piano. Fucking love it. This is gonna be insane.

Rachel took a step, frowning uncertainly. Does he really mean for me to -- "Noah, my -- I need my -- "

Absolutely insane. "No, you don't," he interjected, walking out of the room.

He does. Rachel looked down at herself, considering. He's my main partner. When Matthew lifts me, it's not too high -- the highest lift is Noah's.She followed him out, shaking her head. "You really thought this out, didn't you."

He turned and blew her a kiss. "Give me some credit, my love, I told you I wouldn't do anything humiliating in public." It's more fun when you blush and worry about it.

She folded her arms and followed him down the hall. Not humiliating, just titilating. And quite deliberately at that. "If this goes wrong, Noah Puckerman, I love you but --"

"Rach, chill." He shook his head, stopping and grabbing her around the waist. "I told Matt if he got anywhere close to lifting your skirt, I'd punch him in the face and then tear his nuts off. I think you're fine." I thought every bit of it out.

She blushed. I should have known you wouldn't take a chance like that. "I'm sorry, Noah. I know better than that, I do."

"Well then fucking quit it." He kissed her hard, turning her and smacking her ass. Only I get you like that. No one else. "And just go straight to the stage."

But I didn't bring -- "Noah, my fedora, I have to pick up -- "

He led her backstage, whipping a white fedora from inside his black one. "No, you don't." Noah placed it on her head, grinning. "Perfect." And we get to keep it when we go home...

She touched the brim gingerly. This is -- he -- "Is that what you were doing that day? When you put your fedora on me?"

Noah placed his fedora on his head, grinning from under it. "Guilty as charged," he said. And you fucking love it.

She grabbed him by the face to kiss him. He has fantastic taste, Santana. And thank goodness you didn't give a damn about it. "I love you, Noah Puckerman. You're absolutely insane, but I love you, and I'm beyond grateful to have you."

Noah laughed into her kiss, nipping her lips in return. Look who's talking. "I love you too, Rach, and calm down -- you jump me after the performance."

She kissed him noisily, breaking away as the rest of the Gleeks started to file on stage. "Fine, if I have to wait." Rachel! Did you really just say that?

He raised a brow and chuckled. "Well, fuck, Rach...if you put it that way..." He advanced on her again, reaching his hands for her waist. I don't give a shit about this party...

"Noah!" Rachel scurried away from his hands, holding her own hands up defensively. He actually could talk me away from here, that's the frightening fact...

Puck grinned and held his hands up in surrender. I can wait. He blew her a kiss. "Just means you're in for it later," he said lowly.

Rachel flushed, nodding. I have the sneaking suspicion I was in for it in either event..."Whatever you want, love," she said seductively.

Oh, you are fucking out of your mind tonight...He grinned, licking his lips. I love it.

"Get your ass back there, Berry," Santana hissed. "Enough foreplay."

"Never enough, Lopez," Puck countered, nodding Rachel to the back of the stage. "Can't fucking get enough with her." Unlike your ass. What a difference giving a shit makes.

Santana rolled her eyes. "Yeah, no shit, but if this shit ruined my flow, it's gonna ruin yours. Get in line, Puck, and you and I can both get back to our favorite pasttime, 'kay?"

Actually? "Yeah, okay, sounds good." He fell into line, nodding at her. "Probably one of the fucking smartest things you ever thought of."

"Every so often you don't suck, how's that for another one?" She smirked at him and struck her pose. "Just cue the music."

***

Rachel, Puck and the Gleeks ran off the stage, grinning and laughing.

"That was so fun. I just wish we had time to actually hang out!" Mercedes turned to Kurt. "Those costumes for Vogue are brutal to get into for the girls, Kurt, I hope you realize that."

He sniffed. "It's not my fault. The men's costumes were going to be original, except Puck wouldn't allow it."

"Fuck no." He wrapped his arms around Rachel's waist, grinning at her slight flinch. Self-conscious, so cute. I'll make you forget that real fast. "The only hose that I'm interested in is --"

Rachel lifted a hand behind her to cover his mouth, talking over him. "Okay, all right, that's quite fine."

"Oh, gross, Puck. Berry, I don't know how you do it." Quinn huffed off down the hall, Finn following after.

Good. Now Brit and San will disappear, and the rest can entertain each other. Puck detoured Rachel back towards the bathroom. "How much time do I have?"

"If -- if you want me to find you again before the performance, it's going to take some time for me to get dressed." She gasped as he guided her back against the wall. And somehow I'm surmising you would want me to. "But I'd still rather you --"

"-- Give you your underwear, I know, baby." He kissed her quickly. "I'm nuts, but I'm not stupid." Puck unbuttoned her blouse again, unhooking the clamps and sucking hard on her nipples as he released them. For now, anyway.

Rachel held her breath. You will not scream, you will not moan, you will not -- "Noah!" she hissed, arching off the wall.

Puck let her nipple go with a growl. Fine..."Only because I wanna see you before we get on stage."

She frowned quickly and nodded. I get the feeling I should be worried... "I'll be back as soon as I can."

He kissed her quickly and stepped away. "Go. I'm not gonna take that long. I'll be back in the choir room. Meet me." And then we can get through the performance and I can get you the fuck out of here.

Rachel walked quickly down the hall. Thank goodness we talked Kurt down from the hoop skirts... She shed her shirt and laced herself into a silk shirt and corset, slipping into a full Victorian era skirt, the double layers swinging as she stood.

Puck stepped into the choir room, sliding the mask over his face and waiting in the corner behind the door. This is gonna be so fucking good...

Glancing back and forth down the hall, Rachel snuck quickly into the vacant music space, looking towards the piano. Funny, I had thought he'd be --

Puck eased over behind her, reaching under her hand to close the door. Gotcha.

"Noah!" Rachel jumped and backed away, pressing her hands to her chest. "You frightened me." Purposely. She reached a hand out to touch the half-mask. "Phantom?"

He nodded, stalking her towards the baby grand and lifting her onto it. "Kurt wanted something dramatic, I wanted something badass. This seemed like a good compromise." And fucking hot too.

Rachel swallowed hard, breathing raggedly. No argument here. "Good choice," she managed.

He reached a hand to untie the laces on her corset, easing it open to expose her breasts again. "I think you miss these when they're not on you now," he murmured, lightly palming the nipples before clamping them again. I see you shuddering.

She bit her lip and gave a tiny nod. Why bother denying what you both know is true? "You've utterly debauched me, Noah, all I want is to go as deep as you want to take me."

Just what I wanted to hear. Puck retied the corset tight around her clamped breasts, grinning as she caught her breath. "You okay, baby?"

She nodded again, shivering. "I -- I think I'm perfect," she whispered. I can't imagine how life could be better than this...

"Good," he murmured, ducking down her body. That means you're ready for this. He dangled the other collar from his fingers. "Remember that movie?" Puck dragged her skirt up and her underwear down, licking a line up her thigh. "Welcome to the next level," he growled, clipping the clamps onto her outer lips.

"Noah!" She shot up off of the piano, feet scrambling against the glossy surface as her eyes rolled back into her head. Oh God oh God oh God oh God..."Please," she grunted.

Fucking shit. Puck tore at his pants, freeing is cock and shoving hard into her, thrusting furiously against her. "Cum, cum, cum..." he chanted hoarsely.

"Noah!" She cried out, clawing at him as her center contracted ruthlessly around his shaft. She wrapped her hands in the lapels of his tuxedo jacket, fastening her lips to his to contain a scream. Oh my God, Noah...

He pounded her into the piano, the wheels squeaking across the floor despite the locks on them. "Fuck, yes, Rach, cum..." He bit her mouth roughly and dropped his head to her neck, biting down hard as he orgasmed inside her. Mine, all mine, only mine...

She laughed and mewled, head tossing against the piano top. Noah..."I love you," she gasped, clenching her hands on his shoulders.

"Love you," he panted into her skin. "So fucking much." He punctuated the words with hits of his hips, grinding against her with the last. "That was so fucking good." And we still have a performance to do.

She nodded giddily. "I -- Noah, that was phenomenal, I can't --" She giggled, looking over at the clock. "Oh, damn it..." We have to go...

"I know, I know, we have to go." He kissed her roughly. "But you'll be thinking of me the whole time." I know you will. He eased slowly out of her with a groan, slipping a handkerchief from his back pocket to wipe her clean.

Rachel frowned quickly. What does he mean by that? She nodded as he pulled away and reached out a hand for hers. "Of -- of course, love, I always think of you." She took his hand, sitting up and reached out to kiss him. I must be missing something...She slid down from the piano and straightened her skirt, inhaling roughly. "Noah!"

"I see you realize what I meant." He tucked her hand under his arm. "Feel that swinging? You're gonna feel that charm with every twist, twirl, dip and kick." And then I'm gonna make sure you feel me too.

She bit her lip. This is going to be a challenge...She smiled tightly through the performance, glad for once to not be the lead. I can just back up Tina, it will be fine...I will survive this...

Puck grinned as they crossed paths onstage, brushing a breast deliberately. Are we fucking done yet?

Rachel let her eyes sear into his, the charm tugging and teasing, every breath barely restraining a whimper. If it's trick or treat, I'm leaning towards treat...

The last note sounded, fans snapped shut and the audience applauded, Principal Figgins retaking the stage. "Thank you very much for your attendance, and thank you more for your orderly and prompt exit from the premises. Thank you."

Puck smacked Rachel's ass, kissing her quickly as they ran towards the dressing rooms. "Get your bag, but don't change."

"Noah, I need to return this, you know that..." Rachel frowned down at herself. Though how I'm going to manage that with all of...this...

Chuckling, he caught her around the waist. "Oh, yeah? You go ahead and change in there. See how that goes." You know as well as I do you're not gonna do it.

She flushed. "Two minutes." And hopefully I'll even outrun the catcalls.

Santana watched her duck in and rolled her eyes. She hefted Rachel's bag. "Catch, Berry." She tossed it across the room. "Brit and I have the dressing room, you guys find somewhere else."

Rachel caught the bag with a grateful smile. I'm now certain she's a useful ally. "Thank you, Santana, and happy Halloween."

She rolled her eyes again. "Whatever, get the fuck out of here. And don't let us find you." She turned back to pack up her makeup.

Rachel ran out to meet Noah by the other dressing room. "I'm ready to go, are you?" Because I'm about to lose my mind running around these halls with that charm tugging between my legs, Noah, I don't know what else to do...

"I'm always ready for you, baby, we've been over this." He slipped an arm around her waist, guiding her outside and tipping his mask down again. "And I'm sure you're more than ready for me after all that dancing with those clamps right next to your clit." Puck kissed her roughly, walking her around the side of the school and into a dark crevasse around the building, pressing her into a wall. Drove me fucking nuts to think about it.

She nodded, breathing unevenly. Is he -- does he want -- could we -- My goodness, Rachel, you're actually thinking about this...

Puck slipped his zipper down, reading the flush on her face. She's gonna let me, right fucking here...He maneuvered his cock out again, lifting her skirt and shoving her into the wall. "Cum, right now, Rachel, now."

"Noah!" Her voice echoed around the parking lot, her whimpers reflecting off the bricks. Oh, Rachel, you're so far gone...

"Fuck, yes, Rachel..." Noah groaned, kissing her ravenously as he climaxed after her. "Love you, love you..." No one else is ever gonna fucking do...

She mewled as she kissed him back, forehead against his. "Love you too..." So much that I don't even care where we are, I just want you...She laughed as she heard the door open and close, Santana's laugh sounding in the distance. "But let's get out of here before Santana takes this as an invitation," she laughed.

Noah pulled away with a groan, chuckling. "That's a plan for sure." He picked her up and jogged her towards the truck. "Your chariot awaits, my love." And the bouncing of everything is just bonus.

Rachel pressed kisses to his neck, laughing breathlessly. "I love my life."

***

 **A.N.** : Hope you enjoyed. :)


	39. Lessons, Part 33 of "The Games They Play", Puck/Rachel, AU, NC-17

**Title** : Lessons, Part 33 of "The Games They Play"  
 **Pairing,Character(s)** : Puck/Rachel  
 **Rating** : NC-17  
 **Word Count** : 3751  
 **Spoilers** : If you're reading this and you haven't seen up through Sectionals? Go do that first.  
 **Summary** : Trick or treat. Puck chooses trick and Rachel gets a treat.  
 **Disclaimer** : AU, especially so from Sectionals, in case it wasn't ABUNDANTLY clear. And they haven't suddenly become mine, or the Puckleberry duet would be for Puckleberry purposes -- I've dreamed of it for too long! :-/

Puck slipped a hand beneath Rachel's skirt and tucked her into the truck, closing the door behind her. _All mine now._

Rachel smoothed down her hair, blushing. _Up against the wall outside the school. Outside the_ school. She shivered, the cool metal of the chain slithering against her skin.

Smiling, he stroked a hand over her cheek. _Poor baby..._ "You're fine, Rachel." He buckled her belt, tightening it across her chest so it laid against her left nipple. _Better than fine._ Nipping her lip, he held her gaze. "Cum."

Eyes wide, Rachel arched against the belt, whimpering at the pressure while her body shook. _Anytime you tell me to..._

"Fucking love it," he growled, running his fingers over her collar. _Definitely all mine._ "Love you."

A fierce tremor ran through Rachel's body before she answered. "Love you too, Noah." _And I loved all of this..._

He turned the truck on, watching as she jerked against the seat. _We haven't even started._ "Reach into the glove compartment, Rachel."

She glanced over at him. _Nothing, not even a smile?_ She licked her lips and unlocked the latch. _Oh my goodness._ She carefully extracted the black velvet pouch.

"Open it, baby, don't be shy." _Never again with me._ Noah let his gaze go hot on hers.

Rachel complied, casting wary glances at her boyfriend. _I have a feeling I'm in trouble..._ She pulled a small mask from the bag, gilded in gold and purple. Holding it up, she caught her breath. _It's a --_

_You know what's coming, baby. Besides you._ "Put it on." He reached over to tug her nipple clamps until she gasped. "Now."

"Y-yes, Noah." Rachel slid the blindfold over her face, breath quickening. _I think Halloween brought out the best in him..._

"You look beautiful." Noah traced his thumb over her lower lip. _And so ready for me..._

She shivered again. "Thank you, Noah." _Even though I don't quite know what I'm in for..._

"Don't thank me yet," he murmured, smirking. "I said I had plans for you, but I never said they ended here." _Not even fucking close._ He drove out of the parking lot. "You think you're calling the shots?"

_Rachel!_ She bit her lip and shook her head. "No, Noah, I --"

"Presumptuous," he interrupted, unbuckling his belt. _And we can't have that. Especially now that I know what it means._

_Big word...Rachel, focus!_ She licked her lips. "No, Noah, I would never --"

Grabbing her roughly by the back of the neck, he tugged her towards him. "No, you _wouldn't." I won't fucking let you._ He unhooked her belt to bend her into his lap and rubbed his cock against her mouth. "But just as a reminder, you're gonna suck me off and swallow every drop."

Rachel shuddered, sliding him deep down her throat. _Yes, please..._

Noah buried his hand in her hair. _You wanted this, baby, and I'm gonna give it to you._ "My pace," he rasped. "Don't even think about moving."

Rachel swallowed convulsively, heat singing through her veins. _Oh, no...Damn it, Noah..._ She held her breath. _Maybe he won't --_

Noah shoved her down, pumping his hips up. "I said no moving, Rachel. You can't even obey that simple command?" _Like I wouldn't feel that around my cock?_

She whimpered, body vibrating with tension. _I want...oh, Noah, I want more, I want you..._

He yanked her head back, chuckling when she mewled a protest. "Trying to get me to do what you want, moving when I told you not to, disobeying and questioning me...I think you're begging to be punished, Rachel." _You fucking love it._ He pressed her back down, biting back a groan at the feeling of her hot mouth around his cock. "Aren't you," he growled.

Rachel caught her breath. _How do I respond?_

He grinned down at her, turning a corner. _Can't trick you, can I?_ "You're not answering."

She inhaled quickly. _How?_ She shook her head minutely against him.

"I _told_ you not to move." _And you knew you wanted to._ He shoved his hips up, lifting and lowering her mouth along his length. "That's a definite yes, then." He massaged the back of her head, pressing her down again. "Suck."

Rachel complied, shuddering. _Yes, Noah, please..._

Noah navigated the back streets, struggling to keep his breathing even. _You are so fucking ready for this. Mine, fucking mine._ He groaned, shoving her down as he orgasmed. "Take it, all of it."

Rachel swallowed over and over again, snaking her tongue around his shaft. _If I'm being punished, I'm going to earn it._ She let a low hum of satisfaction vibrate through her.

"Nice try," he managed, "but you're gonna be punished for that too." _Like you intended._ Throwing the truck in park, he circled her head against him. "Clean me up, we're here."

_Here where?_ Rachel licked and sucked him clean, stroking him dry.

"Good girl." He shoved her up and got out of the car. _Let the games continue..._

Rachel sat quietly. _I try, but...this is verging on crazy..._ Taking a slow deep breath, she relaxed deliberately. _And it's why I agreed to start this, to push me and challenge me..._

Puck watched through the window. _Mmm, she's just too fucking good._ He jogged up the steps and inside. _And I'm gonna make this just as good._

_Noah?_ Rachel frowned, hand fluttering in her lap. _If he's waiting to see what I do, I don't want to disobey. But I just..._ She fisted her hands in her lap. _No. He wouldn't just leave me._

He looked around, nodding. _I think we're all set here. She really has no clue what's -- well, she does have a clue what's coming. She is._ Noah skimmed down the steps and back to the car, watching her through the window again. _She's barely moved. And she's gotta be losing her mind. Love it, fucking love it._

Rachel swallowed, wringing her hands. _This is...how long have I been here? I...I can't..._

_Just look at her, she is losing her mind. But she hasn't moved the mask._ He opened her door quietly.

_Noah?_ Shivering as cold air crept across her skin, she turned towards the outside.

He took her hands. "Turn to me." _Give yourself over, baby._

Rachel licked her lips, swinging her legs to the side. _Oh, this is going to be a challenge._ She hissed in a breath as both sets of chains tugged her sensitized skin.

Noah bit his lip, shaking his head. _She's not even standing yet._ He guided her down, a low laugh at her quick inhale. "Feel that, don't you."

She nodded, breaths coming in shallow pants. "Y-yes, Noah, I do." _I can't_ help _but feel it..._

"Good," he murmured in her ear. "You're gonna feel _everything_ by the time I'm through." He pulled her towards him. _Everything, every part of you..._

Her knees buckling, she stumbled out of the truck. _Please..._

_Perfect_. He twisted both arms behind her back and shoved her forwards, letting her hands go.

Rachel grabbed her elbows, a fine tremor rolling through her. _Don't forget yourself._

_Oh, yeah._ He nodded, smirking. "Step."

She gingerly put her foot forward and carefully stepped up. _Where are we?_ She paused.

He chuckled quietly. _That's my baby._ "Step."

_I know my house doesn't have these steps..._ Rachel carefully took another stair and inched forwards.

Puck reached around her to open the door and pressed a hand to the small of her back. "You know the best thing about costume rentals?" He guided her up the stairs and into the room, slamming the door shut behind her. _She takes to this so fucking naturally._ "Good girl, now let go." Reaching up to the doorjam, he fastened the cuffs around her wrists and dragged them above her head, tightening the straps and leaning in towards her ear. "You can _buy_ them just as easily." He flicked the Swiss Army knife next to her and cut the laces to her corset, and the buttons from her blouse, tearing the shirt off and untying the corset from her body. He yanked her skirt down and let it fall to the floor. "I'll be back."

Rachel shivered. _Trick or treat._

He sat on the bed, looking at her in the moonlight. _So fucking sexy._ Noah quietly stripped, laying his costume to the side. _We're definitely gonna do this again._ He shook his head at the tension in her body. _Let go._

_You're all right. You know you're inside and you're safe._ She swallowed, shuddering. _You know you are. Noah wouldn't do anything to harm you. You know that._ Rachel slowly sagged against the door.

_Yes, come on._ He picked up the glass from the side of the bed and approached quietly. Silently plucking an ice cube from it, Noah placed the tumbler on the floor.

Rachel turned her head to the side, exhaling shakily. _Just give yourself over._ She tightened her hands around the straps, a rush of desire weakening her knees again.

_Just like that._ He traced the ice cube down the exposed side of her neck, chuckling as she writhed. _You wanted deeper._ He drew patterns along her skin, her nipples puckering as he passed the ice over them.

Tossing her head against the door, Rachel panted for air. _I'm losing my mind..._ "Noah..."

Puck tugged at the chain between her legs with one hand. _I'll give you deeper._ "Mine," he whispered darkly, shoving the ice cube into her. "Scream."

_"Noah!"_ Rachel arched hard, shuddering. _I can't -- it's too -- so good..._

He picked up the chain hanging around the doorknob and hooked the clamps to each other. _I just...goddamn it, Rachel..._ "You look fucking insane," he rasped. Wrapping the connecting chain in his fist, he yanked her towards him. "Cum."

"N-Noah!" Pressing her head back into the door, she undulated against the wood, twining her hands in the leather ties. _Oh, Noah, I...this is..._

"Fuck, Rach..." Cupping her ass in his hands, he rammed his cock inside her, the pulsing of her core triggering his orgasm. _Love you, love this, can't fucking get enough..._

Rachel whimpered helplessly, twisting her hands in the straps. _More, more, please..._

_Son of a bitch._ Noah dropped his head into the crook of her neck, biting hard. "See what you made me do," he growled. "Gonna get you for that too."

Rachel caught her breath, knees buckling again. _Please do, yes, please..._

_Fucking shit..._ Noah rotated his hips against her, sucking a hickey into her neck while she writhed. He released her and withdrew. "Turn around." _You look so fucking perfect..._

_He -- I --_ She swallowed hard and spun, straps twisting above her.

Striking a match next to her ear, Noah lit the candle and moved away to set it down on the nightstand. _This is gonna be unbelievable._

_Just breathe..._ Rachel turned her cheek to the door, cool against her skin.

"Bend over, ass towards me, Rachel. Now." He whispered darkly into her ear. _Give yourself over to me._

_Oh, Noah..._ A dark thrill shook her body as she complied, her stilettos echoing as she carefully stepped backwards. _My skin is already tingling..._

_You want this. You do._ He stroked a hand from the nape of her neck down her body to the curve of her buttocks, smirking as goosebumps rose in his wake.

Rachel fought the shiver, grasping the straps desperately. _He's going to be the death of me..._

Pulling his hand back, Noah smacked her ass, rubbing after the sting. _Mmm, red delicious, aren't you, baby..._

Rachel jerked at the stroke, catching her breath roughly. _The clamps...I feel...they're swinging and tugging..._

He grinned, smoothing a hand over her again before repeating the stroke. _The shockwave through your body is just..._ He tightened his grip for a moment. _Too good..._

She hissed in a breath, clutching the straps. _Noah, please..._

_Time for your punishment._ He spanked her again. "That's for trying to disobey me."

_Yes..._ She sighed beneath him. "I'm -- Noah, I'm sorry, I just --"

_No apologies._ He spanked her again. "That's for moving when I told you not to."

_"Ohhh, Noah..."_ She whimpered and pressed her face to her clasped hands.

_Don't say you're sorry if you're not._ He leaned in towards her. "You _wanted_ to be punished, baby. Or you wouldn't have pushed me." Swiping a finger through her slit, he chuckled. "Oh, see, you know you do." He wiped the wet digit over her lips, thrusting his finger between her lips. "Can't you taste it?" He whispered in her ear. "Taste yourself, Rachel."

Rachel tentatively licked around his finger, shuddering as the sweetness hit her tongue. _You know how to push, don't you..._ She took a hitching breath and sucked it clean.

_My little porn star..._ Grinning, he withdrew his hand and slapped her ass again. "I knew you were begging for this. Even if you didn't." He applied another open-handed stroke. "I know what you want, and I know what you need." _I want it too, baby._ He quietly picked up the paddle leaning against the wall, the hard slap of the leather echoing as he applied it to her ass. "And you, Rachel..." He rubbed the fur over the round globes. "You've been a bad, bad girl."

_Oh, Noah...if it gets me this, I'm very bad..._ Rachel inhaled shakily, releasing the straps and pressing her hands to the door to brace herself.

He flipped back to leather and spanked her again. "You want everything too much, huh?" Noah gave another hard stroke with the leather. "You'll take this and you'll love it." _Like I love you._ He soothed the sting with the fur. "You've been asking for it for a long time, you know." He drew back his arm and paddled her again. "That very first day, while I was gone? I saw you touch yourself, I knew you'd gotten yourself off." _And it drove me fucking wild._ He landed another stroke. "And then you argued when I told you to lift your skirt for me." The slap of the leather reverberated again. _But you did it. That round gorgeous ass in the porch light..._ "You tried to stop this, tried to deny me, tried to go to Finn..." _Never gonna happen._ He paddled her again and again, alternating cheeks until her skin bloomed rosy red.

Rachel gasped and jerked against the door, yanking hard on the straps. _Never, yours, God, Noah, yes..._ She squirmed, dark pleasure heating her blood.

"Mmm, you look so fucking good..." _And so fucking mine..._ Dropping the paddle with a clatter, he bent and sank his teeth into her ass. "Taste even better."

"Noah!" Rachel cried out, shaking. _How am I supposed to hold back?_ She squirmed, keening. "Noah, _please..."_

He switched to the other cheek, biting hard again. _"Mine._ You keep forgetting." He slipped his hand between her legs, pulling at the charm. "I'll remind you." Releasing the clamp, he took the other chain hanging from the doorknob, clipping it to the back of her collar. _You'll never be able to forget now._ Draping the cold metal down her back, he threaded it between her thighs to attach to the clamps on her nether lips. Yanking on her hair, he growled into her ear. "Feel me now?"

_Oh, Noah..._ Undulating as the cold chain moved over her back, Rachel tipped her head towards him. _I can't help but feel you..._ "Yes," she managed.

He shoved her head down, the cascade of chains pulling taut. _Damn right._ Reaching down, he guided the last linking chain between her buttocks. "You look so fucking sexy," he rasped in her ear. "So fucking good."

"Th-thank you." Rachel fought the tremor through her body, her sensitized rear throbbing from the spanking. _So long as you think so, I'm content..._

Noah stepped away, hands clenched to fists. _This is fucking insane._ He picked up the cup again and approached quietly.

_Just breathe._ Rachel kept her eyes closed behind the mask. _Just trust him._ She shuddered, the chains sliding and swinging. _Would be easier if I wasn't about to lose my --_ "Oh!" She jerked, throwing her head back. "Noah..."

Breathing raggedly, Noah slowly pushed the cold glass piece deeper into her pussy. "Take it," he growled. _All of it, like I know you can..._

Nails digging into the door, Rachel held her breath. _I -- it's too --_ "Ah!" She arched as he pushed the dildo in to the hilt. _Noah, please..._

Puck grinned and pumped the piece in and out, licking his lips. _If you only knew..._ "Turn around and bend forward."

Rachel exhaled brokenly. _Turn? With this inside me?_

_Adding to the list already?_ Noah moved the dildo faster. "You won't fall, baby. Turn." He let go. _"Turn."_

_It's not me falling that I'm concerned about! Just don't clench the wrong muscles..._ She dropped her hands from the door, lifting her arms and spinning again.

Reaching behind her, he loosened the straps. "Bend over." _Let me see that ass again._

Rachel folded in half, hands pulled behind her back. _I am going to force this out..._

Puck smirked at the tension in her face, the slow movements of the glass piece refracting the candlelight. _She's right on the edge. Fucking love it._ He moved towards her, lining his cock up with her mouth and pushing in past her lips.

Rachel licked at his shaft hungrily. _Yes, Noah, please..._

"You like that, don't you." He shoved her head down and watched the chains pull taut. "That too." _I know I fucking do..._ He took hold of the chain between her collar and the clamps, aligning it to push the dildo further in. "What are you waiting for?" He landed a hard smack to her ass. "It's not gonna suck itself."

_If I fall, he'll catch me._ Exhaling, Rachel twisted her hands in the straps to anchor herself and started to bob her mouth around his length.

_Fuck...look at her..._ Puck let his gaze follow the clamps swinging against her body. "The things I wanna do to you," he murmured darkly. Pumping her head back and forth, he twisted and turned her against him. "The things I'm _gonna_ do to you..." He shoved her head down again and let the clamps go. "Don't force that piece out." He grabbed the paddle again, lunging across her body and applying a hard stroke to her ass.

_"Mmph!"_ Rachel grunted, squeezing her eyes shut. _Don't tense, don't contract..._

"Fuck, yes, take it." He smacked the dildo with the paddle and thrust deeper. "Cum."

_Oh, God, Noah..._ Rachel arched desperately, holding her breath. _I can't --_ She mewled around his cock at the feeling of her inner muscles clenching, the glass piece moving slightly.

_Gotcha, fuck, yes..._ Puck whipped his cock out of her mouth, wiping it across her lips. "I felt that," he growled. "Now _you_ feel _me."_   He nudged her up with a hand to her head, taking her by the shoulder and spinning her into the door. Pulling the toy out of her, he pressed her shoulder to bend her over. "You'll feel me for fucking days." He pushed his cock into her pussy and slid the glass piece into her ass. "Cum, again. Scream," he demanded.

_"Noah!"_ Rachel clawed at the door, moaning incoherently as she twitched against him. _God, yes, Noah, take me..._

Puck shoved his hips and the dildo into her harder and harder, tugging the network of chains with his free hand. "Fuck, yes, Rachel...you know that every fucking inch of you is _mine..."_   He leaned into her ear, grinding deep into her. _No one else's, not fucking ever._ "Who do you belong to?"

"You, Noah, every inch of me for you..." Rachel sagged against him, nails digging into the wood as she soaked him with her juices. _Only you..._

Noah groaned, dropping limp against Rachel while he shot his seed inside her. _Fuck, yes, Rach..._ He panted against her, wrapping an arm beneath her body as his heartbeat slowed. "You...you okay, baby?"

Giggling, she nodded. "I --" She shivered. _Okay? Just okay?_ "I'm perfect, Noah, I -- _mmmm..."_   She squirmed lightly. "I feel like I --"

_Good._ Tightening his grip on her, Noah circled his hips against her pelvis. "Cum."

"Noah!" Rachel caught her breath while her core spasmed again, sticky semen running down her thighs. _Look what you made me do..._ "Oh, Noah, I made a mess," she gasped, grinning.

"You did," he agreed, slowly withdrawing. He leaned into her ear. "You're about to make another one." _Maybe more than one._ Reaching up, he unhooked her cuffs, clipping them to each other and leading her away from the door.

"I -- I am?" _Oh, Rachel!_

Noah released her cuffs and shoved her down, opening the door before paddling her reddened ass twice. "Now you _really_ are." He slipped his hand between her legs and rubbed hard at her clit, pinching it tightly for a heartbeat. _As many as you can stand._ "Move," he commanded, urging her forward with a thrust of the glass piece.

"Oh!" Rachel shuddered and staggered forward, teetering on her high heels. _Oh, Noah, you're going to kill me..._

He closed the door behind them, pushing her into the shower. Lifting her cuffs, he secured them on the hook on the side wall and tugged the blindfold off. "Let's see how strong you really are," he challenged, staring into her wide eyes. _You look so thoroughly fucked. I love it..._ "Cum as hard as you want to, make a mess, show me how hard I make you cum." He pressed against the glass piece and pinched her clit again. "Now." Applying rhythmic pressure to the dildo, he leaned down at bit at her nipples.

"Noah!" Rachel screamed, thrashing her head against the tile. _Yes, yes, yes..._ She clenched violently, the glass piece sliding past his fingers as her eyes rolled back into her head.

"Fuck, yes, baby..." Noah lifted her higher against the wall, pumping three fingers into her sopping pussy. _Mine, all fucking mine..._

"N-Noah! Oh, Noah..." Rachel shuddered and shook, eyelids fluttering. _Safe, Noah's house, just...breathe..._ She pressed her palms to the cold tile, hissing in a breath at the shock.

Leaning up, Noah kissed her deeply, a low growl rumbling in his chest as he nipped at her. _Damn, baby..._ "You are unfucking real." Easing his fingers away, he pushed them into her mouth.

Rachel licked and sucked his hand clean, trembling under his touch. _Whatever you want me to be..._

Noah twisted his wrist and pulled back, stroking his thumb across her cheek. "If anyone gets up your ass about you being too fucking in control? Tell me. I'll laugh in their face and say they'll take it and like it." He kissed her hard and turned the water on. "Because that's what makes your surrender so much fucking sweeter." He reached behind her to unfasten her collar, unclamping her nipples and pussy lips. "They'll have me to answer to." He stepped out to drop the chains onto the bathroom counter and closed the glass door as he got back in. "Noah Puckerman takes care of what's his." _As long as you'll fucking let me._

_Oh, Noah..._ Rachel leaned towards him. "Please, Noah? I -- I want to kiss you." _I think you need me to right now..._

_Rachel..._ He buried his hands in her hair and kissed her fiercely.

Rachel kissed him back urgently. "I love you," she whispered into his mouth. _So much._

"Love you too," he murmured, leaning his forehead against hers. He grinned and slipped the glass piece from her while she gasped. "And I'm not _nearly_ done with you yet." He turned and washed the toy, placing it carefully outside on a towel. _Not any time soon either._ "Mom and Sarah are gone till Monday."

Rachel shivered under the shower spray, grinning. _How lucky can I be?_ "That sounds lovely, Noah."

Noah grasped her hard by the chin, tipping her face towards him. _Lovely, huh?_ "You wait until you've got hickeys all over and you can't sit down. We might be out of amateur games, baby, but that book? We've got a lot more work to do with how you obey." Releasing her, he soaped up a loofah and smirked at her. "I'll teach you."

A thrill raced down Rachel's spine as she licked her lips. _I can't wait._ "I'm all yours."

***

**A.N.:** Please forgive the brevity of the chapter here, but my brain melted when I conceptualized this. There's more to come at some point, but I'm enjoying my sisters being home this week, so please be patient! There's also Between the Lines that I have to pay some attention to. Love you guys, and belated Merry Christmas!


	40. Testify, Part 34 of "The Games They Play", Puck/Rachel, NC-17, AU

**Title** : Testify, Part 34 of "The Games They Play"  
 **Pairing,Character(s)** : Puck/Rachel  
 **Rating** : NC-17  
 **Word Count** : 3740  
 **Spoilers** : If you're reading this and you haven't seen up through Sectionals? Go do that first.  
 **Summary** : Another lesson in how to please your partner.  
 **Disclaimer** : AU, especially so from Sectionals, in case it wasn't ABUNDANTLY clear.

***

_“I’m all yours.”_

Puck met her gaze hotly. “Don’t say that lightly, Rachel.” He stalked her towards the wall, bracketing her body with his hands on the tiles. "Because that’s exactly what I intend to do tonight.” He nipped her earlobe and breathed into her ear. “I spoke to Will earlier. You’re not going home. And I’m gonna make you prove those words.”

Rachel shut her eyes as a tremor ran through her. “I can,” she managed, opening them to fix on his. “I _want_ to.”

“You _will.”_ He bit down hard over her carotid artery, sucking strongly. Pulling back, he smirked. “Fuck, I missed my mark on you. No concealer. I wanna see it when I look at you.” _I want everyone to._

She swallowed. _Which means no hiding it whatsoever..._ “Yes, Noah.”

_Fuck, I love how that sounds._ He slid the loofah over her hip, wrapping his hand around her thigh. “That’s all I wanna hear from you for the rest of the night.”

“Yes, Noah....” She shivered. _Might be all I’m_ capable _of..._

“I’m gonna test that.” He drew circles over her ass, grabbing roughly. “You’re gonna take it.” _Because you want it. You've been begging for it._

“Yes, Noah...” _Breathless much, Rachel?_

“Good.” He shoved the loofah at her and nudged her aside. “Meet me in the bedroom.” Rinsing quickly, he stepped from the shower, taking the toys with him as he left the room. _Not done with you at all..._

“Y-yes, Noah.” She frowned quickly, moving gingerly to wash up. _Leaving me alone? That's unusual._

Noah grinned, stretching sore muscles. _Life is fucking good._ He checked the straps on the bed, blowing out the candle.

Rachel groaned slightly, a pull in her back as she bent forwards. And this is the beginning of the night. _I could theoretically stay until Monday..._ She giggled. _I remember when a whole weekend seemed like pushing my luck._ Straightening, she shut the water off and reached for the towel.

_Water stopped running._ He placed the glass toy on the nightstand, opening the drawer to pull the rest of their playthings. _We’ll see the mood I’m in._

Pausing at the threshold to the bedroom, Rachel dropped her towel and entered quietly. _I'm not taking chances._

Noah stood still, hearing the soft footfalls behind him. “Hands behind your back. Eyes down.” _Mine now. Time to show you what you've been asking for._

She cast her gaze to the floor, gripping her elbows. _Just breathe. He knows all your fantasies now, Rachel..._

He crossed the room and closed the door, circling her. _I love you so fucking much..._ Noah smacked her ass loudly, smirking as her body jerked. “How are you feeling?”

_Is this a test?_ Rachel set herself, exhaling shakily. She inclined her head. _I’m not falling for it again._

Noah grinned. _Awww, guess not._ "Rach. Are you feeling all right? This is the only time I’ll ask. I _will_ stop if you tell me to. Are you ready for more?”

_This I can do._ She licked her lips. “Yes, Noah.”

He pinched and pulled her nipples, leaning down to bite. “Good.” _Mine now._ Twisting them tightly, he dropped his hands and moved away. “Come to bed.”

Rachel carefully made her way across the room, gaze on the floor. _At least I’ll have a soft landing if my knees give out._

“Stop there.” Noah picked up the blindfold from the nightstand. “Eyes up, on me.” _For the last time for a while..._

She warily lifted her head. _Did I do something wrong?_

“Love you, baby.” Noah leaned down and kissed her softly. _More than you know._

Rachel whimpered into his mouth. “Love you too,” she breathed. _Every part of you._

“Trust me,” he murmured, and slipped the blindfold over her eyes. _I would never hurt you and you know it._

“I do,” she replied, hands clenching around her elbows. _I do._ She blew out a breath and eased her grip.

“Towards me.” He stood at the side of the bed and watched her start forward. _So nervous about what you're going to find, aren't you, baby?_ “Keep going.”

Slowly inching in his direction, Rachel fought to keep her heart rate even. _He really is testing me tonight._ She dropped her shoulders and stepped forward.

_I see you letting go._ "Almost.” _Just relax, baby..._

Rachel slid her foot along the floor and moved cautiously. _I don't want to fall..._

He ran a hand down her shoulder and shoved her onto the bed. “Face up.” _You'll give that last bit over soon..._

Flipping onto her back, Rachel kept her hands tucked beneath her. _I won't assume anything now..._

_Paying attention. Nice._ "Hands out from under you.” Rachel freed her hands and he caught her wrists, dragging them up. He wrapped the velcro cuffs around and secured them, moving to her feet to tend to them. “You look so fucking good tied to my bed, you know that? Thought that since the first time I had you here. You still do.” _You always will._

“Yes, Noah,” she whispered, turning her face to seek his. _One of my favorite places to be..._

He brushed his thumb over her lips, bending to kiss her. “And you will for as long as I want you in it.” _As long as you love me..._ Noah smoothed his hand down her cheek, hooking her mouth open. “And you’re gonna take what I give you tonight.” _Because it's what you want, and you know it._ Grabbing the Body Wax candle from the nightstand, he climbed onto the bed. “Starting now.” He slowly tipped the tin, drawing a thin stream of wax around her areolae.

Rachel arched up against the bed, shuddering. _If this is what you mean, yes, please..._

He continued drawing waxy patterns on her body, breath speeding up as he watched her undulate. "I love watching you squirm. Must be all the dancing but you look so fucking good. The lines you make with your body drive me insane." He drizzled the wax down along her sides. _Everything about you does..._ Exchanging the tin for the cup, he took out an ice cube. "Now, don't move."

Rachel caught her breath. _Cold!_ She bit her lip as the ice dragged along her skin.

Dipping a finger in the warm wax, Noah painted one nipple with cold and the other with heat, watching her hands. _You might be able to hide everything else, but you let it out in that grip of yours, baby..._

Rachel clenched her fists tightly, holding her breath as he moved. _You can do this, Rachel. You can._

Noah grinned and plugged in the speakers and the extension. _She's good. But she's not that good._ He left the iPod off and turned back to her. _I see that tension._

Rachel took shallow sips of air, every movement bringing a delicious pinch as the wax broke. _What's that sou-- Oh!_ She jerked, cold leather smacking her sensitized breasts.

"Why do you think I used the wax, Rachel? I see every little move you make." Puck sent the crop whistling through the air again, slapping at her nipples, fighting down a groan. _Fuck, the things I wanna do with your mouth just falling open like that..._ He dragged the crop lightly down on her midsection, watching the wax ripple again. "I bet I don't even have to touch you. Just imagining it will drive you crazy."

Rachel inhaled brokenly. "Y-yes, Noah. Whatever you want." _Please touch me..._

_Oh, baby...no..._ He brought the crop down on the side of her ass. "Embellishing, Rachel? What was the only thing I was to hear from you tonight?"

"Yes, Noah." _I thought -- it's consistent, I wasn't -- I wasn't protesting..._ She clenched her jaw, heart racing. _Please don't stop..._

He tapped the crop lightly against her lips. "This mouth of yours is such trouble. We should give it something else to do." _Until I give it something better to do._

Rachel slowly exhaled as she felt the bed dip under his weight. _Just breathe. You know what that means._ She licked her lips.

Noah chuckled. _Look how trained she is. I say something about her mouth and she licks her lips. Not quite._ "Open."

Swallowing, Rachel took a breath and opened her mouth. _Yes, Noah, I want to taste you..._

With a sly smile, Noah placed the ball gag between her teeth, fastening it behind her head. _Surprise._

Rachel whimpered around the gag, another tremor moving through her. _Noah..._

"If anything is too much, you know the safe word." He snapped the elastic of the strap from the gag against her cheek. "And you know you can manage to say it." He leaned in at her ear. "But you won't." He nipped her earlobe before he stood. _Why would you?_ "Time to get to work." Climbing from the bed, he crossed to the window to light more candles. _Love you, baby._

Rachel shuddered, biting down on the gag. _I can't help the shivers, Noah...I'm sorry..._

Noah watched the frown cross her brow above the blindfold. _What the fuck is she frowning about?_ He narrowed his gaze at her, seeing the trembling in her limbs. _Oh, Rach..._ "Are you turned on, Rachel? Lying there, tied to my bed, at my mercy..." He crossed back to her, cupping her breasts roughly and flecking wax from her skin. "All fucking mine." He pinched her nipples hard. "Is it all you wanted?" Noah smacked lightly at her clit. “Guess what? I don’t give a shit, because it’s what _I_ wanted.” He plunged his hand into her hair and yanked, teeth trapping her carotid artery in their grip. _“You’re_ what I wanted.”

Rachel bit down harder on the raspberry flavored rubber, fighting a whimper. _I do want it, Noah, I want_ you...

“I wanted to know what was under those skirts, and how far I could take this." He reached between her legs to rub her clit quickly. _Look at her thighs flexing...you want me so bad, don't you..._ He straightened and picked up the crop. "I wanted to see what you’d let me do to you and what you'd do to me. And with only one exception, one that you've more than made up for, I have never been disappointed."

_One exception? Oh..._ Rachel sighed. _Finn._

Puck snapped the crop at her clit. "And I _don't_ anticipate being disappointed again." He brought the crop up again before smacking it down on her clit again. _"Ever." You're mine, don't you fucking forget it._

Rachel jerked against her bonds at the sting. _Never, how could I want anything but this?_ She hissed a breath out around the gag and let the tension drain from her body.

_Yes...let go..._ Noah smoothed a hand up her thigh and over to swipe down her slit. "Because I know you wouldn't be this wet for anyone else, baby. No one else understands you like I do." He reached across to the nightstand. _"No one."_ He held the vibrator against her clit and pressed play on the ipod. _I see through you..._

_What is -- ohhhh, Noah..._ Rachel held her breath as the bass echoed in the room, the vibrator buzzing in time to the beat.

_**You let me violate you...** _

Noah held the tip of the toy harder against her. _This is what you want._

_**You let me desecrate you...** _

He leaned down to bite at her nipples, growling low in his throat. _It's what you crave..._

_**You let me penetrate you...** _

He slid the vibrator into her pussy. _And I'm gonna give it to you._

_**You let me complicate you...** _

Rachel twisted the straps in her hands, gripping tightly. _Oh, Noah, this -- this is so --_

_**(Help me)  
I broke apart my insides** _

Noah reached over and grabbed the clamps, releasing her breasts to clip them on. _I'm gonna give you everything you dreamed of, Rachel..._

_**(Help me)  
I've got no soul to sell** _

Rachel squirmed against the sheets, head pressing back into the pillow. _The beat...it's driving me mad..._

_**(Help me)  
The only thing that works for me** _

_And you're gonna give me everything right back._ Noah watched her heels flexing, knuckles white as she gripped the ties. _Fuck, yes, baby..._

_**Help me get away from myself...** _

He lunged onto the bed, pulling the vibrator out. _I want you..._ "Gimme everything, again," he rasped, replacing it with his cock. _"Everything,"_ he growled in her ear, shoving the vibrator into her ass and moving his hips against her.

_Noah!_ Rachel arched desperately up from the bed. _I can't -- this is --_ She mewled around the ball gag, writhing against him.

_**I wanna fuck you like an animal...  
I wanna feel you from the inside** _

_Fuck, I can feel the vibrator through her...Driving me fucking insane..._ Noah tore the blindfold from her face, burying a hand in her hair and dragging her gaze to his. "Mine, Rachel. Cum."

__**I wanna fuck you like an animal...  
My whole existence is flawed...  
You get me closer to God**

_Noah!_ Rachel's eyes went wide on his, her inner walls contracting around his cock while she screamed around the gag.

_Rach...fuck, baby, love you..._ Noah pumped his cock into her, groaning into her hair as he orgasmed.

Shuddering hard, Rachel subsided against the bed, eyes falling shut. _Dear heaven, Noah..._ Another tremor ran through her as the song played on, vibrations thrumming through her.

Noah sagged against her, panting. "You okay, baby?" He shook as the vibrator pulsed again. _Fuck, that was a good investment..._ He reached beneath her to slowly slide himself and the vibrator from her.

_"Mmph!_ Rachel's eyes flew open, locking to his. _Noah...So empty..._

He grinned, brushing a hand down her cheek and taking the gag from her mouth. "Love you."

"Love you too," she managed.

He unhooked the cuffs from the straps, freeing her hands and legs. "C'mere." Noah turned her to lay her head on his chest. "Shit, cold!" He chuckled and took the clamps from her nipples.

Rachel hissed in a breath, exhaling as he laid the clamps aside. "You're telling me." She nuzzled her head into his body.

Noah reached between them to peel wax from her skin. "And sticky."

She glanced up at him from under her lashes. "That would be your fault. Or did you mean the wax?" She blinked innocently at him. _Because I think you enjoyed that just as much as I did..._

_You fucking smartass..._ He rolled her onto her back, covering her body with his. "Cracking jokes? I'll make as much of a mess of you as I want to."

Rachel lifted her head up to kiss him. "Go right ahead," she whispered. _I_ am _all yours, Noah..._

_You fucking mean it too..._ "You make me crazy," he growled. He buried his face in her neck, nipping lightly. "You really are all mine, aren't you." He kissed her deeply, cupping her face in his hands.

_Noah..._ "I am, Noah," Rachel breathed against his lips. She held his head to hers. "All yours. I _love_ you." _What is going on?_

He closed his eyes, kissing her softly. "I love you."

"Noah -- love, what's going on?" She tipped his head up. "Noah. That was...beyond anything I dreamed of. What is going on?"

"Nothing, baby. Come on, let's shower for real , and get to bed. I'll put out these candles." He sat up and moved away.

Rachel frowned quickly. _He doesn't want to tell me..._ She looked at his profile. _Look at the tension in his body...I think I know._ "I won't leave you, Noah. You didn't push me, I loved every minute." She crossed the room to lay a hand on his back. "What are you thinking?"

"Nothing." He straightened, turning to glare down at her. "Go shower, Rachel."

She inhaled sharply and backed away. "Yes, Noah." _I know when I'm not wanted._ She swallowed the bile in her throat, removing her cuffs and quietly leaving the room.

_Shit._ He blew out the candle and sighed. _Good fucking job, Puckerman. Way to fuck up the night._

Rachel turned the water to scalding, stepping under the spray. _There's something going on, he just...doesn't want to talk about it._ She closed her eyes and lifted her face to the water. _It's fine. It_ is.

Noah smoothed a hand over his head, opening the bathroom door. "Rach?"

"Yes, Noah?" Rachel scraped wax from her midsection. _You know it's not about you. Just breathe._

He opened the door and stepped in behind her, wrapping his arms around her waist. "Rach, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have snapped at you. Especially not after that." He kissed her neck. "I'm sorry. I love you."

She adjusted the water temperature down, spinning in his grasp. "I love you too. I just -- I wish you would share this with me. Whatever it is. We just had an amazing night and I can't imagine what tomorrow will bring --"

" -- I do have plans for you."

"I surmised as such." _And thank goodness for that. That's how I know it's not me._ She laid a kiss to his heart. "Is it..." _Just say it, Rachel._ "Is it Quinn? Did thinking about Finn --"

"-- bring it back? Yeah." _And that shitty feeling that I'm not enough._ He leaned down to gently claim her lips. "I'm sorry I took it out on you."

She pulled back and shook her head. _You still don't believe in yourself. Not completely._ "Permission to speak freely?"

He gave a small smile. _She's too fucking good to me._ "Granted."

"It's time to talk to her, Noah. You two have done as much dancing around each other as you can. You have a right to be a part of this. It's not just her baby. It's yours too."

"She." He swallowed hard. "It's a girl. I know that much."

"She," Rachel repeated. _A little girl. Of course you'd want to be part of this._ "Noah..." She ducked under his gaze, seeking his eyes. "Noah, look at me."

_I don't know if I want to, damn it._ He locked his eyes on hers.

"Noah." She laid her hands along his cheeks. "You are wonderful. You are kind and sweet and see right through me. I need it, I crave it. I need _you." And you need to hear it._ "And you're not your father."

He winced, turning his gaze aside. _Fuck, Rach..._

"She. That's what made me think it." She kissed him lightly. "Sarah. Noah, you're not your father. You're trying to be part of this. Maybe...maybe I can help. I can talk to her."

He kissed her forehead and pushed her away, grabbing the loofah and body wash from the shelf. "Rach, you don't have to. I didn't mean to bring any of this up tonight."

"I know. That's why I want to help." She held out her hand.

Noah generously lathered the cedarwood sage scented gel and guided her hand aside. "You don't have to, baby. Come over here."

_Don't shut me out..._ She stepped towards him tentatively. "Noah, please, just let me help?"

"Just come here." He tugged her forward, rubbing the loofah in slow circles against her sides. "You don't have to, Rachel. You really don't. I can talk to her." _I can. I just wish I didn't have to fight about it._

"I know you _can,_ Noah." She shivered as he dragged the puff over her softly. _But you don't have to do it alone._ "Let me help."

He carefully washed the wax away, avoiding her eyes. "Look, I shouldn't have brought this up tonight." _Or ever._ "I just...I'm sorry. If...if you wanna help, I -- " He lifted his gaze to hers. "I'd appreciate it."

Rachel beamed and nodded. "Of course, Noah."

"Good." He pressed a hand to her stomach and pushed her towards the cold wall. "Now I'm gonna say sorry with my tongue to your clit, how's that sound?" He dropped down in front of her, hooking an arm under her knee and resting her leg on his shoulder.

"Noa- _ahhh..."_ Rachel let her head fall back against the tile. _You drive me mad..._

He took another long lick over her slit, tongue darting inside. "You taste _so good,_ baby..."

"Noah, _please..._ " She moaned, holding his head against her. "You're making me crazy..."

"Good," he growled, biting at her clit. "I want to." _I need to._

"I'm yours, Noah, all yours, _please..."_ She closed her eyes, whimpering low in her throat. _It's okay, please, just let me cum..._

Noah thrust two fingers inside her, stroking slowly. "You gave me everything tonight. I want it again." He slipped a third finger inside her, applying steady pressure on her G-spot. "Right now." He slid a finger into her rear and bit down on her clit.

"Noah!" Rachel clawed his shoulders, pussy spasming around his fingers. _Yes, Noah, please..._

He pumped his hand and sucked at the nub of nerves, feeling her shake around him. "More," he growled against her. _Everything you have..._

Bowing fiercely off the wall, she scraped her nails up from the middle of his back, eyes fluttering shut. "All yours," she sighed, knees giving way beneath her. _Always, in every way..._

Noah braced her up with the arm between her legs. _That, that's what I wanted._ He released her clit, easing his hand away and holding her upright with his other one. "Damn right." He straightened and pressed against her. "Love you."

"Love you too, Noah, always." She smiled. _Even when you don't love yourself._

He kissed her deeply, burying his hands in her hair. _Thank fuck for that._ "And I'm fucking lucky you do."

***

**A.N.** : Yes, it's short, but I'm juggling, my dears! I'll be back here soon enough I'm sure. Hope you enjoyed!

As always, the toy is real: <http://www.adameve.com/adult-sex-toys/vibrators/discreet-vibrators/sp-ohmibod-naughtibod-vibrator-14823.aspx>


	41. More Than This, Part 35 of "The Games They Play"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Quinn meets Noah, with Rachel's help, and Rachel meets another milestone with Noah's help. It all works. Plus smut. Like, maybe a lot, to make up for lost time. ;)

**Title:** More Than This, Part 35 of "The Games They Play"  
 **Pairing, Character(s):** Puck/Rachel  
 **Rating:** Still NC-17  
 **Word Count:**  
 **Spoilers:** Considering they haven't even made it to Regionals in my universe? Probably not many.  
 **Summary:** Quinn meets Noah, with Rachel's help, and Rachel meets another milestone with Noah's help. It all works. Plus smut. Like, maybe a lot, to make up for lost time. ;)  
 **Disclaimer:** AU, especially so from Sectionals. Suspend your disbelief and try this universe on for size.

  
***  
  
Rachel stretched, sighing against the sheets.  _You always knew it'd have to happen. What better time to talk to Quinn than after a night like last night?_  She turned on her side, smiling at her bedmate.  _He's worth it._  "Hi."  
  
Noah grinned smugly. "Hi yourself, I've been up for like, half an hour."  _And spent most of it watching you._  He raised a brow. "Did you know you grind your teeth?"  
  
Rachel gasped.  _Me? Grinding my teeth?_  "I most certainly do  _not!"_  
  
"In your sleep, you do. I never realized that before." He looked at her, frowning.  _But maybe not always. What did I hear about grinding your teeth?_  "Are you stressed, baby?"  
  
"I –"  _cannot answer that honestly._  She shook her head. "Why would I be stressed?"  _Besides the impending conversation with the mother of your unborn child.  
  
I fucking knew it._ Leaning down, he kissed her lightly. "Rach, I'm –"  
  
"No." She kissed him again. "Don't say anything unless it's thank you. I want to help, Noah. You know I do."  _In fact, I've already been working on it for you..._  
  
"I know." He stroked her cheek softly. "And I'm so fucking lucky that you do."  _Not everyone would be so understanding._  
  
She laid her head on his chest, exhaling.  _Thank goodness you realize._  "I know," she said lightly. _That sounded almost nonchalant._  
  
 _You know?_  Puck smacked her ass sharply, drawing her gaze. "So sure of yourself, huh?"  
  
 _Not really, but now I am._  She shivered, grinning. "Only because of you."  
  
Grabbing her thighs, he hauled her on top of him. "I'm sure of myself, too," he growled, thrusting upwards and driving his cock inside her.  _I'm sure that I'm gonna do whatever I can not to fuck this up._  
  
"Oh!" Rachel's eyes fluttered shut.   
  
"Good morning," he rasped, and started to move.  _Fuck yeah, it is._  
  
"H-hi," she gasped, arching.  _Keep this up and it most certainly will be..._  
  
Puck reached around her, jerking her wrists behind her back. "Hello, baby."  _You stay right like that..._  
  
She caught her breath as he tightened his grip on her arms, his strokes steady inside her.  _Just breathe, Rachel, just...mmmmm..._  
  
He chuckled under his breath. "You like that, don't you?"  _I can feel every inch of you gripping me..._ He reached behind him for the cuffs, unhooking them to bracket her wrists. He let her go, thrusting up hard and pinching her nipples.  
  
"I --  _oh, Noah_  -- do..."  _Please don't stop..._  
  
He groaned as she clenched around his shaft. "I can tell," he gritted out.  _I do too..._ Flinging a hand to the nightstand, Puck found her clamps and clipped them on.  
  
"Noah!" Rachel stiffened against him.  _I'm going to lose my mind..._  
  
"Oh, no, you don't," he growled.  _I'm not done with you._  "Breathe. You're not gonna cum yet."  
  
She shook her head, inhaling raggedly.  _Not until you tell me to..._ "No, Noah."  
  
 _You say that so easily..._ "Not even if I do this," He rolled a slow circle with his hips.  
  
"N-no," she whispered.  _Even though it might kill me..._  
  
He hooked a finger into the chain between her breasts, twisting it tighter. "And not yet, no matter how much you want to."  _And how much_ I _want you to..._ He slowly undulated beneath her. "Isn't that right?"  
  
"Yes, Noah..." Rachel let her head fall back, licking her lips.  _Whatever you say..._  
  
"Oh, now that's just  _asking_  for it, baby." He pinched her clit as he'd pinched her nipples.  _And I fucking love it._  "You just  _want_  me to work you."  
  
 _Take me out of myself..._ She whimpered, tossing her head. "I want what you want..."  
  
"Good morning to me, then," he murmured. Puck wrapped a hand around the connector between the cuffs, pulling her arms harder behind her.  
  
"Ah!" Rachel arched, breasts thrusting towards him.  
  
He sat up and positioned her for his mouth, licking one nipple then the other in a drugging rhythm.  
  
"N-Noah..."  _I can't...it's too much, I feel --_  Rachel struggled to take a breath, gasps and jagged inhales coming instead.  
  
He grinned, his voice a hoarse rasp in her ear. "I can feel every inch of you, hot and wet around me, you know that?" Puck groaned as he moved. "So fucking tight..." He wrapped his hands around her waist, holding her in place as he quickened his thrusts. "Like you can't get enough."  _I sure as shit can't..._  
  
"Noah..." She closed her eyes, hands clenching and unclenching behind her.  _Please..._ "I can't -- I want -- I need --"  
  
"You can, you want what I want, and I'll give you what you need," he ground out, his head falling back this time.  _What we_  both  _need..._ "You're trying to make  _me_  cum now."  
  
Rachel's eyes flew open and she shook her head vehemently.  _Not if you're going to stop!_  "I -- I'll take anything, Noah, I just -- you feel so good, I want --"  
  
He rammed his hips up, stopping her words on a moan. "Damn right you'll take anything."  _And I want everything from you..._  
  
Rachel shuddered, her hands groping for his. "Yes, Noah,  _please..."_  She tightened her inner muscles around him.  
  
He released her cuffs, stroking his hands up her body to cup her breasts. "Trying to make me crazy, baby?" He squeezed them, slowing to circle his hips against her.  
  
"Yes," she whispered. "I'm sorry, Noah, I just want you so badly..."  _Liar, you're not sorry..._  
  
"Then have me," he murmured.  _You're the only one I want._  Noah kissed her deeply and started to move faster.  
  
Rachel kissed him back, moaning into his mouth.  _Damn it, Noah..._ She clenched her core again.  
  
 _Oh, fuck yes..._ He tore his lips away, groaning. "I love you," he breathed into her ear. "I love you so fucking much..."  
  
Rachel looped her legs around his waist, whimpering at the change in his stroke. "I love you too," she choked out.  _More than you know..._ Setting her hands against the mattress, she planted her feet behind him and started to lift and lower.  
  
"You little --" Puck inhaled sharply.  _Oh, fuck yeah..._ "You're lucky you feel so damn good," he rasped. "I'll spank you for it later."  
  
Rachel shuddered hard, grinding herself into his lap.  _Sounds delicious._  "I can't wait."  
  
He laughed breathlessly. "Shit, that's right, it's not even punishment."  _Can't even tell you how fucking hot that makes me._  He pushed her back to the mattress, her hands trapped beneath her. _"This_  would be." He held her gaze and slowly inched his way out of her.  
  
"No!" The protest burst from Rachel, her eyes wide and pleading.  _What happened to punishment_ later? "I just -- you  _said_  I could have you, I was -- I just --"  
  
"You  _can_  have me, baby." He pulled on her clamps. "On my terms." He lowered his head to kiss her, reaching beneath her to cup her ass. "And my terms are simple," he murmured against her lips.  _You're just mine._  He slid his grip up and unhooked the cuffs from each other, linking his fingers with hers to tug their hands over her head. "You have me the way I want you to, and I have you  _any_  way I want you."  
  
Rachel exhaled, a tremor running through her body. _Deal, just..._ "Please, Noah, I need you..."  
  
He released her, trailing his hands down her body to hook under her knees. "And you're gonna have me, Rach." He set her legs over his shoulders and slowly pushed back in.  _'Cause I need you too..._  
  
"Oh,  _Noah..._ " Rachel moaned, pressing her heels into his back.  _"Please..."_  
  
Gritting his teeth, Noah kept his strokes slow and steady. "Not yet.  _You_  thought you were gonna speed things up."  
  
 _I didn't think, I just..._  She caught his gaze, biting her lip. "I -- Noah, I'm sorry, I just want --"  
  
"This?" He slammed his hips into her, sheathing his cock to the hilt.  _Me too._  He withdrew quickly. "You'll get it when I give it to you." He twirled the chain of the clamps around his left hand, right hand to the bed to brace himself.  _"My_  terms, remember?" He moved his mouth to her ear. "Scream," he whispered, and rammed back in.  
  
 _"Noah!"_  Rachel cried out, pressing up against him. "Oh, Noah,  _please..."_  
  
He let go of the clamps, linking his hands with hers. "Tell me what you want, Rachel."  
  
"Fuck me, Noah, fuck me, please..." Rachel tossed her head against the pillows.  
  
"Done," he growled, his hips setting a furious pace.  
  
"Noah..." Rachel twitched and shook, nerves singing. "Oh, Noah,  _yes...I'm yours..."_  
  
 _Oh, fuck, Rach..._ He pressed her into the mattress with his body, stroking in and out rapidly. "Cum," he managed.  
  
"Noah!" Rachel dug her heels into his back, lifting up while her core milked his orgasm dry.  
  
"Rach... _fuck, yes..._ " He leaned down to kiss her, easing her legs from his shoulders. "Good morning, love."  
  
 _Mmm, yes, it is._  She giggled, slipping her hands from his to hug him. "Definitely."  
  
He carefully withdrew, rolling them back over.  _Why ruin it?_  "Let's just stay here today. Who gives a shit about the rest of the world?"  
  
 _If only it were so simple._  Rachel pressed a kiss to his chest.  _"You_  do. And so do I. There's business to attend to today."  
  
"No. I don't want to." Puck shook his head, closing his eyes.  _I just want it to work out by itself._  
  
"Noah." She poked him in the side. "Believe me, I'm not looking forward to this either."  _Really not a top weekend past-time._  "But I..."  _I never told him, did I?_  "I may have...possibly, potentially --"  
  
 _You may have...oh, shit, Rach._  His eyes opened to lock on her. "You've already been talking to her."  
  
Rachel flushed.  _Am I so predictable, once pointed in the right direction?_  "I might have had a slight conversation with her a while ago. We haven't really touched on it, but I did encourage her to let you in."  
  
 _Of course you did._  "I don't deserve you," he said quietly. "I really fucking don't, Rach. You could've -- hell, you  _should've --"_  
  
Rachel held a finger to his lips.  _Don't you even start, Noah._  "No, I shouldn't have done anything but given you the opportunity to explain yourself." Removing her hand, she quickly kissed him. "And I haven't done anything but point things out that you yourself are doing. I'm merely insuring she takes notice."  
  
 _Yeah, I'm sure._  Noah tangled a hand in her hair, hugging her to him. "I love you."  
  
"I love you too, Noah." She tilted her head to meet his eyes, a shiver and a smirk at the tug. "And that's why I want to help."  _This can either be the monster in my closet or I can be part of it, somehow._  
  
"Can we at least have breakfast? This is still a weekend with you, baby." He kissed her quickly, quirking a brow.  _And I'm gonna make it as good as I can._  "I owe you pancakes."  
  
She giggled. "You do  _not_  'owe' me pancakes. And I promise you, Noah, this won't be as traumatic as you think." Rachel took a deep breath.  _At least it shouldn't be..._ "She's at Brittany's, we'll just go for a walk, or a drive to the mall."  
  
 _You make it sound so simple._  Puck sighed. "You're assuming she'd agree to it."  
  
Rachel shrugged, squeezing him tightly before lifting up to look at him. "You're assuming I'm giving her a choice."  _It's been long enough now._  "She should see this coming from miles away, if you let it go any more, the baby will be born."  
  
 _Like I don't know that? Doesn't mean I want to have this conversation._  He licked his lips. "Rach --"  
  
"But, pancakes first, they  _were_  delicious." _And I should eat while I still have a semblance of an appetite._  She kissed his chest and sat up. "Am I to wear these all day?"  
  
Noah leaned up, his gaze meeting hers before lowering to her breasts with a smug smile.  _And nothing else. We'll stay in._  He twirled the chain around his finger slowly. "I wasn't thinking all day, no. But definitely for now. Naked breakfast."  
  
"Naked -- Noah!" Rachel blushed.  _Not that we were better last time..._ "But, Sarah and your mother?"  
  
"Are gone till this afternoon. Come on." He stood, holding out his hand. "Trust me."  _I need you to._  
  
She locked her eyes on his.  _Maybe the answer to my question is, I'm as obvious to him as he is to me._  "Always, Noah." She placed her hand in his outstretched one with a bright smile.  
  
He hauled her up into his body, kissing her desperately.  _Thank you, Rach..._  
  
 _Oh, Noah..._ Rachel returned his kiss just as urgently, wrapping her arms around his neck to lift up against him.  
  
Noah circled her waist in his arms, picking her up off her feet.  _Love you._  He tore his lips away and pressed his forehead to hers. "How do you always fucking know what to say, huh?"  
  
She swallowed as tears sprang to her eyes.  _I knew it._  "Oh, Noah, you haven't figured it out?" She untwined her arms, cupping his face to look him full-on. "I only speak the truth."  
  
Noah closed his eyes, exhaling shakily. "I don't fucking deserve you."  _If that's your truth, I really don't._  
  
Rachel glared, kicking her feet until he opened his eyes. "Stop that right now, Noah Puckerman. You do. You absolutely do." She nodded for him to set her down, continuing once her feet hit the floor.  _And you have to know that to deal with Quinn._  "You are  _still_  underestimating yourself. You are a wonderful, caring, loving, generous man, and if you can't see that about yourself I'm just going to have to keep telling you that until you do."  
  
Noah opened his mouth and closed it again, gazing at his girlfriend.  _She's --_  He licked his lips and fought his grin.  _I can't even..._  Shaking his head, he gave in and smirked. "You realize you just gave me incentive to keep feeling down on myself?"  
  
Her brows furrowed as she considered his statement.  _Damn it. He's right._  She folded her arms with a huff. "You know I didn't mean it like that, Noah. I will not stand for you thinking so little of yourself!"  
  
He scooped her up into his arms, kissing her noisily. "Then you won't stand."  _I'll just get creative..._ You know I enjoy you flat on your back. Or on your stomach. Or on all fours...and I guess I'll just have to hold you up against the wall..."  
  
 _Oh, dear sweet Streisand..._ Rachel buried her face in his neck as she shuddered. "You are incorrigible."  
  
He grinned.  _You love it._  "And you were lecturing me in the middle of my bedroom wearing nothing but nipple clamps."  
  
Rachel flushed crimson.  _I was, wasn't I?_  "Well --"  
  
He only kissed her again. "Thank you. Thank you for caring that much, Rach."  _I'm one lucky fuck._ He turned and kicked the bedroom door open. "Ma!"  
  
Rachel squealed, scrambling to plaster herself against him. "Noah!"  _You promised!_  
  
Puck squeezed her tighter. "You know, if she was really here, she'd get a great view of your ass. And it's still kinda red."  _And it makes me wanna take a bite._  
  
 _If she was -- "Noah!"_  She swatted at his shoulder. "Not funny!"  _Like you thought she was really there?_  She fought back her grin.  _But it made him smile..._  
  
 _Who said it was supposed to be funny?_  He nipped her ear. "No, not funny, but I'm  _really_  enjoying feeling your boobs."  
  
***  
  
She sat at the table, watching as Noah maneuvered around his kitchen. "It really will be fine, you know. She'll hear you out."  _I'll make her if I have to._  She shivered as he closed a cabinet, giggling at the brief touch of the breeze.  _I'm sitting naked at your kitchen table._  
  
He turned, raising a brow. "What's  _funny_  about this?"  _I feel like I'm gonna be sick and you're giggling?_  
  
"The fact that I'm sitting at your table wearing nothing but nipple clamps while you make us pancakes in the nude." She shrugged sheepishly.  _I suppose silliness is mildly inappropriate._  "You closed the cabinet and it gave me a chill."  
  
"Oh." He blinked and turned back to the stove.  _Relax. It's Rachel._  He exhaled, lowering his shoulders.  _Make it up to you._  "You...you really just think it's going to work with Quinn?"  
  
Rachel stood, moving next to him at the counter.  _And what did it take for you to say that out loud?_  She kissed his shoulder. "I think it will in the end, yes, Noah. I think Quinn has realized she misjudged you. We're just going to reinforce that realization, and offer assistance in return for inclusion. It's reasonable, and fair."  
  
 _That's your criteria?_  He flipped the last pancake onto the platter, snorting. "And you think Q is reasonable or fair?" He nodded Rachel towards the table. "Those usually aren't things I associate with her."  _And not that long ago, I wouldn't associate them with me either._  
  
Rachel sighed, returning to her seat.  _You're telling me?_  "Well, I know she's capable of it. I'll...coax it out."  
  
He frowned, setting the platter down between them and pouring syrup over the stack. "Rach, I can -- I can handle this, honestly. What do you think you're gonna be able to do there?" He tugged her chair directly next to him.  _Not that I wouldn't want you there..._  
  
She swiped a finger through the syrup, holding it up to his lips with a grin.  _Let's take care of that lovely mouth of yours, my darling._  
  
He raised a brow and licked it clean while she spoke.  _What's going on in there?_  
  
"I'll merely remind her that while she was complaining you ruined her relationship, she ruined it all by herself with her lies." She grinned at the expression on his face.  _Don't look so thunderstruck, will you?_  "Noah. You saw what I did with your mother. You're surprised I'd be any less assertive with Quinn? I've been laying the groundwork for this conversation for the last two months. I have no obligations to her, no motivation to be on her good side. I never have been, and I likely never will be. But that allows me to speak freely, clearly and forcefully." She patted his hand. "And  _that's_  why I'm going with you."  _Time to collect on all the wrong she's done me._  
  
Noah laughed, shaking his head. "I love you, Rach. I'm so fucking lucky you're in my corner." _Don't think I don't know it._  
  
"You are," she agreed, snatching the fork to cut herself a bite of pancake.  _Just playing it off like it doesn't make my stomach turn to think of you and Quinn._  "And these are delicious."  
  
He reached over and removed the clamps, lowering his head to lick each freed nipple. "So are these," he murmured.  _And they're all mine._  
  
Rachel dropped the utensil with a clatter, jerking towards his mouth. "Noah!"  _Just when I forget for a moment..._  
  
He released her, retrieving the fork to take a bite of the pancakes. "What?"  _My way of saying thanks._  He dipped the fork in the pool of syrup on the platter, holding it above her breasts to drip sticky maple sap on her skin. Setting it aside, he turned her chair to face him and licked the syrup off her. "Delicious. I told you." He gently sucked a nipple into his mouth.  
  
Rachel shivered, hands going to the back of his head.  _Oh, Noah..._ She whimpered while heat pulsed through her body.  
  
Puck growled at the sound, sucking harder.  _Mine._  
  
"Noah..." Rachel clutched him closer.  _Yes, please..._  
  
He nipped at each taut tip before sitting up.  _Fuck, do I really care about making my point?_ "Weren't you the one who wanted to be productive today? I could just as easily take you back to bed, baby..."  
  
"Noah!" Rachel's brows drew together.  _You were purposely distracting me! "Stop it._  Breakfast, shower --"  
  
His eyes lit up. "Shower, huh?"  _That ought to distract you enough to keep us home..._  
  
 _I see what you're thinking, love._  She wagged a finger.  _"Separately._  One of us needs to contact Quinn or Brittany. I volunteer. So you shower while I call."  
  
 _Excuse me?_  Puck raised an eyebrow. "You telling me what to do?"  
  
Rachel caught her breath, searching his face.  _Yes?_  She exhaled, squaring her shoulders.  _Just own it, Rachel._  "Yes, Noah, I am, because this is too important to procrastinate. You're already missing things, and I won't let you miss any more if I can help it. I tried to be friendly about it not that long ago, and she still hasn't made any changes. So yes, I'm telling you what to do for the greater good, and I accept any and all punishments you might feel necessary."  
  
He swallowed hard, shaking his head.  _I don't deserve you._  Clearing his throat, Noah carefully cut another bite of the pancake stack, holding it out for her.  _I really fucking don't._  When she took it from the fork, he continued quietly. "I worship you, you realize that?"  
  
 _You what?_  She swallowed, eyes wide. "I -- " She caught herself.  _I know. I do. Every time you tell me you love me._  "I love you too, Noah."  
  
"Good." He fed her another bite of the pancakes. "'Cause I've got lots of plans for you."  _For a long time..._  
  
 _As many you like for as long as you want me._  She smiled softly. "Bring it."  
  
He kissed her roughly.  _Too good for me by far._  "Finish your breakfast, I'm going to shower."  
  
 _Shower? Now?_  She frowned. "But --"  _Breakfast was just for me?_  "Aren't you hungry?"  
  
He snorted a laugh.  _Does that even matter if the food won't stay down?_  "Maybe later. Right now I feel like I could throw up."  
  
 _Oh, Noah. You really do underestimate the man you're becoming._  Rachel cast a concerned look at her boyfriend. "Noah, it's okay, I promise. I really have been working towards this day. I knew it'd come to this if she didn't let you in. She won't be surprised, and I truly believe you'll find her more amenable to your participation than you expect. That's why I intend to speak to her, to gently"  _but firmly_  "remind her of the man you truly are." She cut a bite of the pancake stack off, presenting it with a smile. "Now stop feeling sick and have some pancakes before I'm forced to starve myself in protest."  
  
 _Way too good for me. And I couldn't fucking love her more._  Noah took the fork from her, raising a brow as he ate. "Don't make this a regular occurrence, Rachel."  
  
 _Oh, I won't._  She leaned over to kiss him. "I wouldn't dream of it, Noah."  _You being in charge is so much more fun._  She raised a brow. "You can understand, though. I simply cannot allow you to be any less than fully prepared, physically and mentally, for this conversation to let you go hungry and nervous. This is just too important."   
  
 _Yes, this is._  Puck snagged her by the back of the head, tangling a hand in her hair and squeezing. "So are you."  
  
She inhaled raggedly.  _I don't doubt that from the look in your eyes._  "S-so noted," she whispered.  
  
 _And don't you ever forget it._  He cut another piece of the stack and lifted it to her mouth. "Your turn."   
  
Rachel licked her lips, taking the morsel from the fork.  _Now officially unable to eat pancakes in public._    
  
 _I love knowing you're mine._  He took another bite for himself, slowly twisting her hair tighter.  
  
Rachel shuddered, eyelids fluttering as he presented another sliver of pancakes, dripping of syrup.  _Don't close your eyes._  She snaked her tongue out to take the bite this time.  
  
 _Fuck, baby..._ He twisted again, grinning. "Sex kitten Rachel. Trying to overcome Shy Rachel as my favorite."  _Definitely a race between the two._  He took a last large bite of the pancakes for himself, and fed her another.  
  
She met his gaze steadily.  _Well, why not? I know you love it, and I...I do too._  She smiled. "Whatever you like, love."  
  
Puck pulled her over and kissed her roughly.  _What I'd like is to make all this shit with Quinn go away, but that's not gonna happen._  He withdrew a hairsbreadth. "Fucking truth. I'm gonna take a shower."  
  
Rachel licked her lips. "I'll --" She swallowed.  _Get a grip, Rachel._  "I'll call Quinn?"  
  
 _No. Yes. Maybe. Don't make me choose._  Noah took a deep breath. "Yeah." He stroked her cheek. "Thanks, baby."  
  
 _Monster in the closet, or something I'm part of. This is better. It is._  Rachel smiled. "My pleasure."  
  
 _Really? I can think of better things._  He raised a brow, snaking a hand under the table to press two fingers inside her. "No,  _this_  --" He twisted his fingers until she gasped and arched. "-- is your pleasure." He withdrew and licked them clean. "Mmmm. Be back in a few."  
  
Rachel shuddered again, nodding faintly. "I -- can I go upstairs?"  _If I can manage the stairs, that is..._  
  
"You're done with breakfast?" He gestured at the last quarter of the pancake stack.  _Don't tell me now_  you're  _feeling sick..._  
  
 _Breakfast? This is a feast._  She rolled her eyes. "You  _know_  this is more than I normally have, Noah. I only splurge like this with you."  
  
 _I think I like how that sounded._  He chuckled. "Splurge sounds dirtier than it should."   
  
She blushed. "You know what I mean."  _Though I don't think I've ever considered that it might sound vaguely vulgar before._  
  
 _Awww, my gutter brain can still make you blush._  "And I also know you're really embarrassed." He traced a finger down her cheek, following the line of her neck and trailing between her breasts.  _A lot._  "You're red all over. And not from the crop or the paddle."  
  
 _I want to be._  She inhaled sharply, her core going liquid again. "I -- "  
  
Noah waved her off.  _Don't tempt me._  "I'm just messing with you, Rach, it's making me smile to get you all twisted up. What would your dad say, avoidance or some shit?"  
  
She gave her boyfriend a gentle smile.  _Look at you trying to have insight._  "It would be understandable. You go shower, I'll straighten up and call Quinn." She leaned forward to kiss him.  
  
 _I really am so lucky._  Noah kissed her softly, resting his forehead on hers. "Love you, baby."  
  
Rachel tilted her head to rub her nose against his. "I love you too, Noah. Now go. I'll take care of this."  _And you._  
  
 _I know. And that makes everything better._  He pushed back from the table, taking another forkful of the pancakes. "There, you can finish the rest."   
  
She giggled.  _Someone has his appetite back._  "Considering you just took a bite fit for an ogre, I certainly can." She took the last dainty bite and took the plate to the sink.  
  
"You  _sure_  you don't wanna hop in the shower with me? I'll make it fast." He smirked. "Hard and fast. Until you scream."  _Fuck, I can even feel you._  He licked his lips.  
  
Rachel clutched the kitchen counter.  _He's trying to kill me. I swear he is._  "I -- I was just -- I wanted --"  
  
He approached her at the sink, setting his lips lightly to the nape of her neck. "Or I  _won't_  make it fast."  _But still make you scream._  
  
She shivered.  _I'm resisting why?_  "Don't -- don't you want me to -- to call Quinn?"  
  
"Text her. Or better yet, text Brittany." He trailed his mouth to her shoulder, nibbling at her collarbone.  _This would be so much better than talking to Q..._  
  
Rachel let her head fall back, inhaling unsteadily while Puck turned her to face him. "I -- but what if Brittany --"  _Quinn should know what this conversation is about._  "I can do that."  
  
"Good." He grinned. "I gotta get this nervous energy out somewhere."  _And my favorite place to be is in you._  
  
She swallowed and nodded.  _Why do I have the feeling I'm in trouble?_  "I'll be in right after you, I'll text them both and ask if they're home. Innocuous enough."  
  
"Sure. Whatever that means." He smirked.  _Not that it matters._  "I'll keep the water cold just for you."  
  
Rachel laughed, walking ahead of him to the stairs.  _I'll skip the English lesson._  "I'm sure you will, Noah."  
  
He smacked her ass, a broad smile on his face. "And you'll love it."  _'Cause I said so._  He headed into the bathroom while she turned for the bedroom.  
  
***  
  
Rachel pressed her hands to her face, shaking her head.  _My life. Yet again, beyond anything I could have envisioned._  She retrieved her purse, rummaging for her phone. "Here goes everything," she muttered, scrolling to add Brittany and Quinn to her message.  
  
 **Are you ladies home today?**  She hit "send", pursing her lips.  _After all this, if they're_  not  _home, I might just lose my mind..._  
  
***  
  
Noah turned the water on hot, stepping in and standing under the spray.  _It's gonna be fine. Whatever she said before, you've got a fucking ace in the hole now._  He peered out towards the bedroom. "Rach..."  
  
***  
  
She stared at her phone.  _Answer, damn it._  "Just a minute, love."  _It's a yes or a no._  
  
He dropped his head to the stone wall of the shower.  _That means no answer yet._  He let the water run down his back, exhaling slowly.  _Maybe that's for the best._  
  
Rachel glared at the display.  _You had best have an answer of some sort when I get out of the --_ She bit her lip as the phone vibrated.  _Or you could have one now..._ She flipped the phone open with slightly shaking fingers.  
  
 **We're home, what's up?**  
  
She smiled.  _Brittany. Perfect._   **Wanted to drop by in a half-hour if that's all right? Hopping in the shower, let me know.**  She shut the phone and put it on his vanity as she left the room.  
  
Noah turned as the door opened and shut, grinning as she stepped into the shower.  _Shit, baby._ "You know, even on my worst fucking day, seeing you naked makes me smile." He kissed her lightly. "Do I wanna know?"  
  
Rachel shrugged, stepping under the spray.  _It's not much._  "Well, the girls are home, I know that much. But I gave Brittany an estimate of half an hour and I haven't heard back on whether they'd still be there."  
  
"Then let's not take half an hour," Puck growled, grabbing her by the waist.  _I could tear you apart if I wanted to._  "How's right now?" He hoisted her up against the wall so her breasts were at his mouth.  
  
"No- _ohhhh..."_  Rachel moaned as he bit down on her nipple, her hands sliding down the slick stone to land on his shoulders. "Oh,  _I love you."_  
  
Noah shifted to the other breast with a hoarse groan. "Fuck, Rach, you're so fucking responsive." He licked her lightly and laughed when she arched. "You make me crazy." He lowered her down the wall, sliding his cock deep.  _Fuck, yes..._ "And then I make  _you_  crazy."  
  
"Unh!" She dug her nails into his back, gasping for air and sputtering water instead. "You -- you _do..."_  
  
"Good. I want you crazy. I want you  _mine._ " He started to move, cupping her buttocks in his hands to angle her for his thrusts.  _No one will ever have you like this._  "Mine, Rachel."  
  
"Always, Noah," she murmured, pressing kisses to his skin. "All yours."  _And you know it..._  
  
He buried his face in her neck, nipping at the hickey he'd left while his thrusts lost their rhythm and gained in power. "Give over," he breathed.  _Everything, I want to feel it._  The bathroom echoed with the wet slap of their bodies, Noah's growls mixing with Rachel's moans. "Cum."  
  
Rachel wrapped her legs around his waist and her arms around his neck, clutching him closer even as she arched away.  _"Noah..." I've already surrendered, don't you know that?_  She laughed breathlessly while her inner muscles squeezed him.  
  
With a groan, he followed her over the edge. "Fuck, yes, Rachel..." Noah closed his eyes, losing himself inside her.  _Take it, take all of me._  "Mine," he muttered.  
  
She kissed his head, rubbing his shoulders.  _Oh, Noah._  "I love you," she whispered.  
  
Noah took a shaky breath, fighting his burning eyes. "I love  _you,"_  he rasped.  _You have no idea how much._  He lifted his head and looked at her. "Thank you."  
  
She giggled. "I'm almost afraid to ask what you're thanking me for."  _Though I suspect I know..._ She caught her breath as an aftershock shimmered through her system. "I think I should thank  _you."_  
  
He kissed her gently, turning their still-joined bodies into the shower's spray. "You have faith in me, and that everything will work out.  _I_  don't even have that." He lifted her away and set her on her feet.  _And it still fucking floors me that you do._  "But I think I'm learning, thanks to you."  
  
 _Thank goodness._  She hugged him tightly. "Well, good. You  _should_  have faith in you."  
  
 _You're the first one to tell me so._  He hugged her back. "I'll have faith that you know what you're talking about until I do."  
  
 _That's learning?_  She leaned back in his arms, rolling her eyes. "Noah..."  
  
He chuckled. "Fine, okay, I have faith." He held her gaze steadily. "I have faith that while I have you with me, I can do fucking  _anything_  I want." His eyes went dark as he caressed her cheek. "And I want  _you." In every fucking way._  
  
 _Thank goodness._  She shivered under the heat in his eyes. "I -- I want you too."  
  
 _Damn well better._  He reached behind her for the soap, smoothing it across her collarbone. "Good. Because I wouldn't let you go without a fight." He smirked. "Or I just literally wouldn't let you go -- I'd just keep you tied to my bed. I'm sure I could convince Will and Dan that we were just really busy."  
  
She gasped. "You wouldn't!"  _You might get away with it!_  
  
 _All's fair in love and war._  He set the soap behind her again, applying his sudsy hands to her breasts. "To keep you, I would."  
  
 _You would?_  Rachel flushed. "Noah --"  
  
 _I would, and you deserve to hear why._  He slicked his hands down her sides. "You're the only person who sees me like that. No one else gets it. No one gets me like you do, Rach. I wouldn't let that go if I could do anything about it."  
  
 _Neither would I._  She cupped his face in her hands. "You won't have to, Noah. Trust me. This will be okay. You both made a mistake, and you learned from it. You've grown already. Have some faith that she has too, all right?"  
  
He nodded, slipping a hand between her thighs. "All the faith in the world, baby."  _In you._  He leaned into her ear. "That doesn't mean another orgasm out of you wouldn't help calm me down."  
  
She laughed even as she flew apart beneath his fingers.  
  
***  
  
Rachel glanced at her phone and sighed.  _No answer yet._  She toweled off her hair, bending before the vanity mirror.  
  
"Stay right there."  _Where's a camera when I need one?_  Puck approached, smoothing his hands up her thighs to wrap around her hips. "The things I could do to you right now..."  
  
 _If only..._ Rachel shivered, smiling and shaking her head. "Noah..."  
  
"Told you not to tell me what to do, Rachel. If I want to take you right here --" He jerked her back against him. "I would."  _And fuck, I want to._  He licked his lips. "Maybe I --"  
  
Rachel caught her breath as her phone danced across the dresser.  _Damn it._  "N-Noah..."  
  
 _Shit._  He closed his eyes, tightening his hands for a moment before releasing her. "Check it." He took a long slow inhale and opened his eyes to meet her gaze in the mirror.  
  
Swallowing hard, she flipped the phone open.  _Be home, be home..._  
  
 **We're here 4 an hr.**  
  
 _Thank goodness._  Rachel checked the time on the message. "Brittany sent this ten minutes ago. They're around for a while." She turned to face him. "Shall we?"  
  
Noah rubbed his hands down his face.  _No._  "Yeah. Yeah, it's time."  
  
 _Oh, Noah..._ Rachel leaned up to kiss him. "I love you, Noah. It will be  _fine,_  I promise. I have faith enough for us both, all right?"  
  
"How about for all three of us? Four? Five?"  _What a clusterfuck we made of everything, Q..._ He shook his head. "Fucked. It's all fucked."  
  
 _What is this doubting now?_  She raised a brow. "Really? Do I need to be naked on the ride there for you to relax?"  
  
He smirked. "Don't tempt me, baby. You know I would."  _And I'd love every second of that drive..._  
  
She giggled.  _That's better._  "I know. Should I be looking for a robe?"  
  
He smacked her ass. "I'll settle for no underwear."  _Well..._ He picked her collar up from the vanity. "And this, of course." He clipped the chain back on, setting the charm spinning. "Two hot Jews taking on the world."  
  
Rachel grinned. "The world had best look out, then."  _Because we can do anything together, Noah. You'll see._  
  
He smiled, turning to grab his clothes.  _Yeah, I wish I believed that as much as you do, baby..._  
  
Rachel frowned at the slump to his shoulders.  _I get the feeling I'm the only one who thinks so..._ She shook her head and dressed, tossing her black lace thong at his head.  
  
 _What the --_  He spun with a smirk, grabbing her to throw her onto the bed. "You're asking for it now." Hoisting her knees over his shoulders, he set his mouth to her clit, sucking lightly.  
  
 _Oh dear heaven..._  Rachel clawed at the sheets under her. "N-No-No _ahhhh..."_  
  
He bit down with a wicked grin. "Cum."  
  
Rachel cried out, arching up into his mouth.  
  
Puck took a long lick up her slit, dipping his tongue in for a twirl before pulling away. "That's better."  _For now, anyway._  He picked up the thong. "But I'm hanging on to this anyway."  
  
Rachel giggled.  _Of course you are._  "As long as you don't leave it for your mother or sister to find." She stood, smoothing her skirt down.  
  
He raised a brow, smirking, before pulling on his jeans and tucking it into his pocket. "Yeah, maybe not."  _Especially today._

***

"Are you ready for this?" Rachel smiled encouragingly as the pulled up to Brittany's house. _We both know it's taken long enough..._

"Fuck yeah, I -- " _Who am I kidding?_ Noah ran his hands over his head. _Fuck this._ He blew out a breath. "I don't know, Rach. I really don't know."

 _Oh, Noah._ Rachel leaned around to catch his eyes. "Ask _me,_ then."

"What?" He frowned at her.

"I said, ask _me_ if I'm ready for this." She raised a brow. _Come on, Noah. "You_ don't seem to know, but _I_ have a very beloved answer to that question. So ask me."

 _Ask you if --_ He chuckled. _I think I know. Fuck, I love you._ "Are you ready for this, Rachel?"

She beamed. _He got it._ She winked. "Bring it."

He blew out a breath. "Thanks, baby. I needed that." _And you._

She cupped his face in her hands. "I know you _think_ you needed that. But I am here to tell you, Noah Puckerman, you don't need anything but to be yourself. The _best_ of yourself." _Like you are with me._

 _Easy for you to say._ He leaned forward to kiss her lightly. "The best of me is _you,_ Rach." He glanced over at the house. "Let's do this."

Rachel swallowed. _The best of you?_ "Yes, Noah."

 _Why does she look so weird?_ He frowned slightly at her. "You okay?"

She nodded with a faint smile. _You will not cry, Rachel._ "I'm fine, love, promise. Let's go."

"I love you." He frowned deeper. _Fuck, after this morning, is that still it?_ "You know that, right? This won't change anything we have, Rach, I swear."

 _Damn it. And you think I say the perfect thing?_ Rachel laughed, a tear slipping free. "I know that, Noah. I just -- I never thought that I could be the best of someone. I -- I wanted to be, but I just...I never..."

Noah shook his head, drawing her in for a hug. "Rachel. Are you fucking kidding me?" He kissed her hair. "Look where I am. Look how far I've come. How did you _not_ know?" _Maybe you should tell her more often, jackass._ He leaned back to catch her eyes. "I'm not Hudson. I see you. I see everything about you. The good, the not so good -- let's face it, you had shit taste there for a bit, and so did I -- and I love all of it. I love all of you. I'm not Hudson, Rach. Don't ever doubt how much you've given me, in every way."

Rachel clutched him, exhaling shakily and meeting his gaze. "I love you, Noah. And I'm not Quinn. You're so much more than a Lima loser, and you always have been. All I did was recognize and draw out the best qualities in you. They were _always there_. I didn't _create_ them -- I just _saw_ them." _You always showed them to me, somehow._ "I always saw Noah, even when you were determined to be Puck. It was Noah who sang to me in Glee that day, and it was Noah who came back to me at 3:30, knowing what it meant. That's why you were always so tempting, I think. Because you had all the bluster and the prowess, and you wanted me."

"I always want you, Rachel. Always." _Even when I had no business wanting you._ He kissed her deeply, hands delving into her hair.

She moaned into his mouth, kissing him greedily. _And I always want_ you, _but..._ She whimpered, pulling back. "Noah, we --"

 _Remember where you are, Puckerman._ He pressed another kiss to her lips, nodding. "I know. Let's go." He smirked. "Before I lay you down on this seat and have my way with you again."

She shuddered. "Please don't tempt me to keep you here." _Having your way with me is assuredly better than dealing with Quinn..._

He laughed, climbing out of the truck. "That'd be a switch." _But if we don't do this now, I don't know when I'd have the balls to again..._

Rachel took a deep breath. _Well, here goes everything?_ She took his hand and stepped from the cab, squeezing it and tugging him towards Brittany's front door.

 _It's gonna be fine. Rach says it's gonna be fine, and the world doesn't fuck with Rachel Berry._ Squaring his shoulders, Noah rang the bell.

Rachel drew circles on Noah's palm with her thumb, smiling at him. "It'll be fine," she whispered. _It has to be._

"You read my mind," he replied, swallowing as the door opened. _Ready or not..._

"Hi, Rachel. You didn't say you were bringing Puck." Brittany shrugged. "Does he want a makeover too?"

Rachel laughed, reaching a hand to run over the Mohawk. _The things I would do if I could..._ "Well, actually, I _had_ been thinking his hair --"

"-- is staying exactly like it is," he interjected, eyes flashing a glare at his amused girlfriend. _I'll get you for that later._ "Brit, is Quinn --"

"I'm here." Quinn approached the front door, a protective hand on her stomach. "I had a feeling."

"May we come in, Brittany? Are your parents home?" Rachel smiled. _Please say no._

Brittany shook her head. "They had to take our cat to the doctor. He had too much chocolate last night. I told my parents they taught me sharing was caring, so I just wanted to show him how much I cared."

 _You...shared chocolate? With your cat?_ Rachel nodded, frowning slightly. "I...see. Well, if it's all right, Noah and I would like to speak to Quinn. You're welcome to stay, but I don't know --" She gestured to Quinn. "I suppose it's really her call."

Quinn raised a brow. "And if I said this is between me and Puck, and you _both_ get out?"

Rachel squeezed Noah's hand. "Then I would give him a kiss, remind you what we've spoken of, and go somewhere with Brittany." _But not far._ She held Quinn's gaze meaningfully. "I brought you _Noah,_ Quinn. I trust you remember the distinction."

"Wait, Puck has a twin?" Brittany frowned. "I didn't know that. So how come we didn't just have a threesome?"

 _And there's an unwelcome reminder._ Rachel winced. "Brittany --"

"Because Noah doesn't do things like that," her boyfriend offered quietly. "That's all Puck." _Fuck that, that's all_ past. He looked to the pregnant blonde. "Quinn? Is that what you want? You want them to go?"

Quinn drew a deep breath, looking at the group. "I don't know."

 _But the fact that you suggested it means you won't talk until a decision is made._ Rachel licked her lips. "Why don't Brittany and I leave the two of you alone. We'll be in the kitchen if you need us."

Noah clutched her hand, drawing her gaze. _You're leaving me alone with her?_ "Rach, you don't --"

She smiled and slowly shook her head. _Have some faith in yourself, Noah._ "You can do this, love. You know you can. Just breathe." She turned to look at Quinn. "Hear him out first, that's all I ask." She brushed a hand over his cheek. "I love you," she murmured. "I'm here if you need me."

Noah drew a shaking breath. _She's right. This is between me and Quinn._ "I know. Thank you."

Rachel winked, stepping into his body. "Isn't that what this is about?" She tugged the charm on her necklace, lifting on tiptoe to whisper in his ear. "I have to be here, I belong to you." _No one else._ She kissed him. "And more importantly, I _want_ to be here. Now go, talk. I'm not far." _And at the first sign she's being a bitch, I'm coming in. But you don't need to know that._

Noah smiled tightly, nodding and stepping back. _She trusts me to do this. I have to trust that I can._ "Be back with you soon, I hope."

Rachel nodded. _I hope so too._ "Come on, Brittany, let's have some tea."

"How do you drink a letter? I never got that. But I'll have pop. Even though it doesn't pop." Brittany frowned, walking back towards the kitchen. "Weird. I never thought about that before. And tell me about Puck's twin brother. Do _you_ get to have threesomes? Santana said that Puck doesn't share, and he'd never share you, but if it's his twin, it's not like sharing, right?"

 _The things I do for love..._ Rachel sighed, looking over her shoulder to roll her eyes at her boyfriend. "I'll explain everything, Brittany, let's just leave Quinn and Noah alone, all right?" She followed Brittany back to the kitchen, blowing a kiss as the saloon-style door swung shut.

Noah squared his shoulders. _Time to put up or shut up._ "Quinn --"

She held up a hand. "My feet are killing me. If you want to talk, I need to sit down."

He blinked, eyes wide. _It's that bad?_ "Want me to carry you? You know I can, it's --"

Quinn snorted, a small smile on her face. "Yes, I know. And no, thank you." She nodded towards the living room, curling up on the couch. "I don't even know why we're bothering to pretend like I don't know why you're here."

He licked his lips. "I -- yeah, I guess it's pretty obvious." _So let's cut the crap._ He sat on the opposite corner of the couch. "Look, Quinn, I know -- I know this isn't -- it wasn't --" He closed his eyes, pressing the heels of his palms to his eyelids. _This is why I wanted Rach. Shit. Just spit it out._ "I know this wasn't the plan, and I fucked up. I just wanted to make it good, I didn't think this would happen." _You showed up at my doorstep and I stopped thinking entirely._ "I should've been more careful." _Definitely learned that lesson._ "I just...I thought if we were together, it'd be perfect. We'd rule the school and I didn't really think about what if it went wrong. I thought we'd figure it out." He rubbed a hand over the back of his neck. _I thought you wanted me._ He shook his head. "It was stupid, immature and screwed up, and I'm -- " He took a deep breath, meeting her eyes. "I'm sorry, Quinn. I didn't want it to be like this."

Quinn raised a brow, nodding towards the kitchen. "If I told you to leave her now, you would?"

***

"So how come no one's met Puck's twin before? Is he the one who got Quinn knocked up? Or is he here instead of Puck?" Brittany sipped her pop and sat at the kitchen counter.

 _My Noah? Not even close._ Rachel shook her head. "It's like...have you seen Hannah Montana?"

"The one with the two girls that look alike? One's a rock star, the other's a regular girl." She frowned. "What does that have to do with anything? Are they twins too?"

Rachel winced and rubbed her temples. _Maybe I should've just stayed with Noah..._

***

 _"Fuck_ no." He stood up. _I should've known._ "If _that's_ what it'd take for you to let me be part of this --"

"Don't." Quinn held up a hand again. "Don't finish that sentence. I just--" She sighed. "Sit down. I just...I don't know, I just wanted to see what you'd say. I know Rachel's been telling me that you're different, but..."

"You wanted to test me?" _I know I've grown up, but maybe you haven't grown as much as I thought._ He ran his hands over his scalp. "Quinn, I'm not an asshole, not anymore. You may have gone through the front end of this alone, but that doesn't mean I wasn't going through it. It changed me. _She_ changed me." _And thank fuck for that._ He sat down, shaking his head. "I love Rachel, and that's not going to change. If you made me choose, I'd just take you to court." He shrugged. _I don't want to, but I would if I had to._ "I know my options, Dan and Will and Rachel are all in my corner. But I want to say I'm sorry, and I want to help. If you can hear that, we're good."

***

Rachel pinched the bridge of her nose. _Let's try this again._ "You know how people call me Rachel and then some people call me Berry?"

Brittany nodded slowly. "Yes."

"Well, _Puck's_ whole name is Noah Puckerman." Rachel paused for effect. _Please let this register._ "Puck is his nickname, and Noah is his given name, so Puck and Noah are actually the same person."

Brittany frowned. "Wait. Who's Nick? Do I have a Nick name?"

Rachel whimpered.

***

Quinn took a deep breath. "I can hear that. And I -- I'm sorry too. I shouldn't have called you a Lima loser, and I shouldn't have blamed it all on you. It took _both_ of us for--" She waved a hand over her stomach. "-- this to happen." She rolled her eyes. "Pretty messed up that it took this much to teach us both about loving someone, huh?"

 _Yeah, no shit._ Noah raised a brow. "Hudson?"

Quinn nodded. "Not that he can see that. And I guess I don't blame him. I really screwed it all up."

He scoffed. "Trust me, he does a good job screwing shit up all on his own." _He's lucky I owe him enough to not have kicked his ass completely._ Noah gave a small smile. "If it helps, I had a talk with him probably when Rach was having a talk with you. Got a few things straightened out. Don't give up on him yet."

***

 _Wait, I have it!_ Rachel took Brittany's hand. "Try this. You know how stars have their real names and then their stage names?"

Brittany nodded. "Like Marilyn Monroe is really Norma Jean Mortenson."

"Yes, precisely!" Rachel squeezed her hand. _Of all the random bits of knowledge to have...I'm going with it._ "That's what the Noah and Puck thing is. They're both the same, but Puck is like his stage name and Noah is like his real name. So all the 'badass' stuff is Puck, and all the boyfriend stuff is Noah. One person, two sides of their personality."

Brittany rolled her eyes. "That's it? Why didn't you just say so?"

Rachel lowered her head to her hands. _Babs give me strength..._

***

Quinn looked at him in disbelief. "You -- you talked to Finn? About me?"

 _Could you try not to look so fucking floored?_ He shrugged. "Hey, a happy baby mama is a happy baby, right?"

Quinn laughed, reaching behind her to pull an envelope off the side table. "Come on, Puck--"

"Noah." He cleared his throat. _Shit, no need to jump down her throat, it's a lot to process today._ He shook his head. "Sorry. Just...when it's just us, you being real, and me being real?" He shrugged. "Call me Noah."

***

Rachel lifted her head at the sound of Quinn's laughter. _Oh, Noah. Thank goodness._ She smiled at Brittany. "I'm sorry, Brittany, I should have been clearer sooner." She took a deep breath, glancing around the kitchen. "You wouldn't happen to have flour, eggs, sugar, shortening, chocolate chips --"

"You want to bake cookies? Awesome!" Brittany stood, moving around the kitchen to collect ingredients. She turned back to Rachel. "Um, we're out of chocolate chips. Lord Tubbington's favorite."

"Who's Lord Tubbington?" Rachel lifted a brow. _Sugar cookies then?_ "And how about buttermilk?"

"My cat," Brittany said absently, crossing to the fridge, "and yes, it's the only kind he'll drink."

 _The cat drinks...buttermilk?_ Rachel blinked and nodded. "Great, we'll have sugar cookies then." She raised her eyebrows behind Brittany's back. _I don't really want to know._

***

Quinn shook her head. "That is going to be weird, getting used to calling you Noah..." She raised a brow, sitting up and patting the sofa next to her. "Come over here and meet your daughter."

Noah took the first film with shaking hands. _My daughter._ He looked down at the picture, squinting at the blobs of black and white. "Am I -- "

"-- supposed to be able to tell anything?" Quinn chuckled. "No. I had no clue. This is early. I just --" She shrugged. "I figured I should start from the beginning."

He met her gaze. "Thank you, Quinn." _And thank you, Rachel, for making me do this finally._

She shifted uncomfortably. "It's -- it's really nothing. I..." She blew out a breath. "I should never have shut you out."

He flipped to the next one, raising his brow at the label. _A month later?_ "How often do you have to go to the doctor?"

She shrugged. "Um, now that I'm further along? Like, every three weeks? Then it goes to two weeks and then in the last month, I have to go every week."

He frowned. _That's a lot to do._ "How have you been getting there?"

She smiled tightly. "Brittany goes with me sometimes, so her parents take us. But otherwise, I just go myself. Call a taxi if I have no other choice, borrow a car when I can."

"Not anymore." He shook his head firmly. _I can definitely help with that._ "Let's make that the first new thing, okay? I'll take you."

She nodded. "I can agree to that, easily. Thank you."

Noah shrugged. _You don't have to thank me, Q._ "All you had to do was ask." _I want to be part of this, I told you that a million times._

"Well, then, can you help me up?" She sighed. "I have to go to the bathroom. _Constantly."_

He stood. "Of course I can." He held out his hand and guided her to her feet. "And I, uh, I noticed." He rubbed the back of his neck. "In Glee, especially." _You're out of the room more than you're in it._

Quinn snorted. "That's because the choreography totally ignores the fact that I'm pregnant. I dance, and I end up having to go. It's fantastic."

"You're doing great, though," Noah offered. "You don't look like those chicks on 16 and Pregnant or anything." _Oh, fuck, did you really just say that?_

"Please don't tell me you watched that to get an idea of --" She broke off at the look in his eyes. "Oh, my goodness, you totally did."

***

Rachel measured shortening while Brittany cracked eggs. _Good thing I have this recipe memorized._ "So how was the rest of your night last night?"

Brittany handed Rachel the bowl, smiling dreamily. "Good. Really good." She tilted her head, watching as Rachel combined ingredients. "San and I hung out for a while, and then she dropped me and Quinn off. Quinn went to bed, and that's when we found Lord Tubbington moping around with the bag of chocolate chips I put in his bowl."

Rachel shook her head. _An entire bag. That poor cat..._ "I'm glad you figured out what was wrong, at least."

Brittany nodded. "It was a lot tougher to figure out what was wrong when I fed him tape. But I told my mom she said he needs to stick to his diet. I thought I was helping."

***

 _Too late to take it back, Puckerman._ He shrugged as they got to the bathroom door. "Rach thought it might help me understand what's going on, so we watched it one day. It's no big deal. But you look a billion times better than that."

Quinn slowly eyed him up and down. "She really brings out the best in you, Noah."

"I know," he agreed, opening the door for her. _And she does too._ "Don't fall in."

She rolled her eyes and shut the door in his face.

 

***

Rachel stirred the ingredients together with a small smile. "I understand, Brittany, and I'm sure your mother did as well." _Understood that you meant well, despite the havoc you assuredly wreak._ She gestured towards the cookie sheets. "Would you mind bringing those over?"

"I'll get that," Noah said, intercepting Brittany as he entered the kitchen. "Cookies, Rach?" _Were we gone that long?_

She flushed slightly. _I suppose it's obvious something was amiss._ "I was getting antsy, it seemed like something to do." _Plus, I wouldn't strain my ears to hear you two..._

He kissed his girlfriend's cheek. "Thank you for making me do this," he murmured. _You really are the best of me._

She pulled back and smiled. "Going well?" _Hearing laughter leads me to be hopeful._

He nodded. "You might have to start some homework without me sometimes." _Which sucks, but it's for a good cause._ He gave a small smile. "I'm going to be at the doctor with Quinn."

Rachel blew out a breath as her stomach did a small flip. "That sounds like it's going very well." _It's a good thing. It is._

"It is." Quinn joined them in the kitchen. "Ber-- _Rachel,_ I have to say I didn't believe you when you told me I wasn't seeing the real deal. Now I know what you mean. You really bring out the best in him."

 _And I want everyone to know it._ Noah slid an arm around Rachel's waist and turned. "She does, doesn't --"

"I'm sorry, Noah, but I have to correct Quinn." She shook her head and held Quinn's gaze. "Noah brings the best of himself, _by_ himself." _And I know I shouldn't be glad you don't realize that, but I am._ She smiled up at him. "And he brings out the best in _me."_

He kissed Rachel's temple. _I'll bring something out of you as soon as we get out of here..._ "Cookies, Q?"

Quinn sat at the counter. "I'm pregnant. What do _you_ think?"

***

Rachel wrapped the cookie platter and stepped back with a smile. _Thank goodness, I am ready to leave._ "Brittany, thanks for the use of your ingredients and your oven. I hope you all enjoy the rest of the cookies."

Quinn took a bite of the one in her hand. "Mm-hmm."

Rachel giggled. "I'll leave you to it then." _I'd make a batch a week if it will keep the peace._ She picked up her bag and turned to leave the kitchen, Noah crossing to her side.

Quinn stood, brushing off cookie crumbs. "Rachel."

 _Oh, dear, what now?_ Rachel turned, lifting a brow in question. "Yes, Quinn?"

Quinn cleared her throat. "Thank you for making us talk."

 _Making you --_ Rachel looked up at Noah, finding his gaze intent on her. _Noah..._ "I -- really, all I did was just --"

"Was made me pay attention to how Pu-- _Noah_ was with you, and with me," Quinn said, shaking her head. "I knew what you were doing and you were right to do it."

 _And I'm fucking lucky you did._ Noah kissed the top of Rachel's head. "And I wouldn't have had the balls to do this if you hadn't pushed me to."

Brittany frowned. "So Puck has balls but Noah doesn't? I thought you said he was all the same person?"

Rachel snorted a laugh. _Oh, I'm sure I'll get it for that chuckle later..._ "Yes, Brittany, he's the same person. What he means is he was nervous to talk to Quinn."

"Oh." Brittany shrugged. "Why be nervous to talk to Quinn? I know the pregnant thing makes her bitchy, but that's nothing new, right?"

The other three in the room froze, Noah and Rachel looking to Quinn, who burst into laughter.

Quinn shook her head. "You know, I think she has a point." Quinn raised an eyebrow at Rachel. "So, now that you're all settled down with Noah, wanna turn those skills to getting Finn's head out of his ass?"

Rachel blinked at Quinn, glancing at her boyfriend. _Me? Help you get him back?_ "Not especially?" She gave a half-smile. _Plus, I'd have to ask Noah before I so much as speak to Finn alone._ "I do believe Noah made a small dent in his thick skull."

Quinn rolled her eyes. "Yeah, I heard. I guess I'll wait and see."

 _Maybe I can't help directly, but I can offer some guidance, I suppose._ Rachel drew a deep breath. "If you're asking for my advice, Quinn, I think you need to confront him about the whole relationship and what went wrong between you. Something _obviously_ did." _We wouldn't all be entangled if it hadn't._ "If you can get to the root of what happened amongst the two of you, before Noah and I ended up drawn in, then you have a place to start."

Quinn snorted. "Translation: He and I had to be messed up already for him to turn to you and for me to fall in bed with Puck." She shrugged. "Well, I'll just have to wait to see what tomorrow brings."

Rachel nodded towards the counter. "How about it brings cookies and asks for a few minutes of his time?" _If you wait for Finn Hudson, you'll be waiting forever..._

"The direct approach?" Quinn cast a skeptical glance in Rachel's direction.

Rachel caught Quinn's eye, small smile on her face. _Not something either of you is accustomed to, it seems._ "It'll throw him off, that's for sure. Especially if you didn't let him get away without talking to you. He likes --"

"Running away instead of confronting problems? I've noticed." Quinn's gaze went vague. "And it never really mattered before, but now it's a pain in the ass."

Noah smirked. _You think he's the only one running from their problems?_ "Yeah, no shit." He raised a brow at Quinn. "You wanna compare notes? I've only been casually chasing you down, I guess, but --"

Quinn pursed her lips. "Fine, _okay,_ I already said I'm sorry. I just...I thought it could work out."

Rachel kept her face carefully blank. _By lying? I think not._ "Well, it will. Just not in the manner you anticipated. The task now is to adapt your expectations to the situation you're in. You and Finn won't be raising a baby together, but what _can_ you do together? Can you be together at all? That is really the question you're left with."

Noah snorted. "How about do you really want to be together?" _Considering how fucked in the head you both are..._

 _Damn it, Noah, be nice!_ Rachel laid a hand on her boyfriend's arm. "And how many people are lining up for me, exactly, Noah?"

 _What the fuck kind of question is that?_ He cast an outraged look at his girlfriend. "Uh, does it _matter?"_

She giggled. _I love you._ "I just mean everyone has different taste and wants different things. Let Quinn see what she and Finn can be from here. She's entitled to a real chance at it, with no lies between them." She held his gaze steadily. _The same chance that we had, if you recall._

He smirked. _Yeah, okay, I get it..._ "I see what you did there, baby. Fine." He turned to Quinn. "Rach is good at this stuff -- you should meet her dads. If she says direct approach, I say give it a shot."

Quinn looked between the two of them, brows furrowed. "This is still so...weird. You two are just -- you're not what I thought you'd be."

 _If you only knew..._ Rachel glanced up to see Noah grinning down at her. "Good," she said with an answering smile. "We don't want to be." She nodded towards the door. "Shall we, love?"

Quinn blinked, shocked at the easy endearments.

"Sounds good to me, baby, I've got plans for you." He wagged his eyebrows while she giggled. _And they sure as shit aren't appropriate plans for here._

"We'll see you both tomorrow," Rachel managed, laughing. _Quinn looks like she's about to faint with the shock._ "Good luck, Quinn."

"Q, next appointment is on Wednesday, right?" At Quinn's nod, he smiled at Rachel. _Well that works out._ "That's dance class anyway." He glanced at Quinn. "Maybe we'll try to keep them that way."

She squeezed his arm. _You don't need to do that for me._ "Yes, Wednesdays I'm occupied, but even if I wasn't, it's fine, Noah. You do what you need to do."

 _Yeah, no shit, that's what I'm trying to make sure I can do._ He leaned down to murmur in her ear. "What I need to do right now is get you out of here so I can thank you properly."

She giggled again. _And just like that, the world is leveling out._ "Have a good afternoon, ladies, we'll see you tomorrow."

 _Giggling, huh?_ Noah only quirked a brow, grinning, and led her through the house. _Seems like we're both in a better mood than when we got here._ "Thanks, Brit, thanks, Q. Catch you later."

Brittany opened the door for them, a puzzled look on her face. "You're welcome. But does this mean that Mom and Dad are driving all of us to the doctor?"

Quinn rolled her eyes. "Bye, guys. I'll take care of Brit."

 _Good, 'cause I don't give a shit._ Noah and Rachel scurried out the door, Noah tugging her hard towards the truck.

Quinn watched them out the window, shaking her head. "That was so weird."

***

Rachel laughed breathlessly as Noah hoisted her into the truck. _Drastic difference from when we arrived..._ "Noah, relax! Slow down. We've already had quite the morning."

 _You don't have to tell_ me _that._ He nodded. "Yeah, that's exactly what's got me so psyched." _We kicked this day's_ ass, _and it's barely halfway over._ Noah turned a hot gaze to her as he started the truck. "From now on, before every major event in my life, I'm gonna have to have you. A lot."

Rachel shook as a tremor raced up her spine. _Dear sweet Streisand, yes..._ She licked her lips. "I -- I suppose I could live with that."

He turned the corner and turned to look at her. "You _suppose?" The fuck is that about?_

She giggled. _Oh, Noah. We still have work to do on your self-esteem, love._ "I must be a really fantastic actress if you read any reluctance into that response." _You're essentially telling me that you consider my orgasms your good luck charm. What is there to protest?_ She leaned over to kiss his cheek. "With the proper preparation, we should be able to accomplish that, actually. Do you want to discuss what would constitute major events?"

 _Everything with you._ "Nope. Just know that at any time..." He pulled the truck into a parking lot. "Any place..." He parked in a far corner and moved across the seat towards her. _And any way I want you..._ "You're all mine."

 _I am._ "If you want me to be," she offered breathlessly.

"I already told you I do, baby." He laid a light kiss to the side of her neck, grinning at her shiver. _How could I not?_ "I'm going to need you even more now," he murmured.

"Wh-why?" she questioned breathlessly. _Things are going better, aren't they?_ She arched towards him while his lips slid down her skin.

"More major stuff coming up." _Good, bad and ugly._ "And I can only face it with you, Rachel." _That's the fucking truth._ He set his fingers to the buttons of her blouse, spreading the collar open for his lips.

 _Oh, Noah._ Her eyes fluttered shut, his hot mouth trailing down to her breasts. "I -- _mmmm_ \-- I'm here, Noah. I believe in y- _oooou..."_

He continued lapping at the breasts he'd bared, nibbling at the sensitive flesh. _And I believe in you being fucking perfect for me._ "I know, baby. Let me say thank you." He snaked a hand down under her skirt. "Fuck, I love that you're not wearing panties..."

 _If it means you touch me like that, I do too..._ She squirmed under his touch. "Y-you told me --"

"I know. So I could do this --" He pressed two fingers inside her, curling and stroking her front wall. "And this --" He rubbed her clit with his thumb, lowering his mouth to her breasts again.

"N-Noah...Noah, please..." Rachel thrashed against the seat, a restless itch under her skin. _I don't even care where we are, just...please..._

 _I love it when you beg._ He urged her down against the seat and slid down her body, breathing hotly against her core. "Cum for me, Rachel. I want to taste you." He leaned in and sucked her clit into his mouth.

"Noah!" Rachel arched up, and let herself go, flooding his mouth and hand with her juices.

He licked greedily at her, growling in satisfaction. _Just like that, baby..._ Nipping lightly at the nub of nerves in his mouth, he moved away, kissing the inside of her thigh. "Love you."

"L-love _you,"_ she breathed. _Even when I can't speak sentences._ She shuddered, clutching at the back of his head.

He reached into the glove compartment, retrieving a baby wipe and climbing up her body. "Someone made a mess," he rasped. _Fucking love it._

She laughed jerkily. _Like you're actually complaining?_ "Someone _told_ me to," she managed.

"You that good now?" He grinned, holding the wipe away from her. _I think you are, actually._ "What if I just said the word?" He softly kissed his way up her neck and rested his hand motionless against her. _I bet you will._ His lips brushed her ear. "Cum, Rachel."

Rachel cried out, her hips grinding into his hand. "N- _Noah!"_ She shuddered, clutching at his shoulders. _Dear heaven..._

He thrust three fingers deep, laughing hoarsely as her core pulsated. "Fuck, yes, baby...Love you, Rach. So fucking much."

She kissed his shoulder and shook her head. "Not more than I love you," she gasped out. _I think I just proved it._

He curled his hand around her, gently massaging her clit with the heel of his hand. "Mmm, true." He kissed her deeply, pulling back to grin against her mouth. "Considering we just gave a whole new meaning to 'look, Ma, no hands!'"

She wrapped her arms around him, giggling. "Except you can't brag about this," she sighed. _Much as it might deserve it._

 _You don't think so?_ He rubbed his nose against hers. "Maybe not to _Ma,_ but the _guys..."_

"Noah!" Rachel's eyes went wide. _He -- he doesn't mean -- he can't possibly mean he'd -- he'd_ tell _the_ boys..."You wouldn't!"

He pressed hard at her G-spot with a smirk. _Thought you weren't telling me what to do?_ "I could, but I won't." He kissed her lightly. "Now _that's_ love, when you're the Sex God of McKinley."

Rachel inhaled sharply, undulating against him. "Th-this is true," she choked out. _How can I even still function?_ Her fingers dug into his back while her eyelids fluttered.

 _Fuck, I'm never gonna get enough of this._ He cupped her cheek with his free hand, holding her gaze. "You're just gonna have to cum for me again." He twisted his wrist.

She clawed his back, her eyes locked on Noah's as her orgasm tore through her once more.

***

 **A.N.:** They always say leave 'em wanting more. And yes, I know that Rachel has pushed Noah a lot this time around. We'll get to her penance after a few detours. ;) A million kisses to you all for still reading along with me. Love you more than you know.


	42. Together, Part 36 of "The Games They Play", P/R, NC-17, AU

**Title** : Together, Part 36 of "The Games They Play"  
 **Pairing, Character(s)** : Puck/Rachel  
 **Rating** : Still NC-17  
 **Word Count** : 5182  
 **Spoilers** : If there are any, you basically haven't watched Glee.  
 **Summary** : Quinn and Noah's meeting went really well...maybe intimidatingly so. The day after, where's Rachel's head at? Definitely a few places you wouldn't be surprised by. Smuckleberry, Puckleberry, hope you enjoy being back here as much as I do.  
 **Disclaimer** : AU, especially so from Sectionals. Suspend your disbelief and try this universe on for size.  
  
***

  
 _Just act naturally._ Rachel smiled as she climbed into the truck. "Good morning, my love, and Happy Monday."

Noah rolled his eyes, leaning over to kiss her. "I think I'll give you the morning, I dig the 'my love', but the rest is crap. There's nothing happy about a Monday." _It's the end of playtime, damn it._

"Oh, I don't know about that..." _Except that you're right_ …Rachel buckled herself in, patting his thigh. "I think we had quite the weekend, so I can't complain too much." _I_ won't _, that is._

"Why do you think _I'm_ complaining? I could keep you in my bed permanently." He smirked, arm snaking around her to pull her closer. "Send out for food, bathroom right there, but yeah, this school thing just disrupts my flow."

She shivered. "That sounds – " _like my voice dropped several octaves into phone sex operator territory_. "That sounds perfect." _That doesn't leave any room for me to think…_

"Good, 'cause I'm still hoping to hit the lotto." He kissed her head. _Though I kinda already did._ "Thanks for yesterday," he said quietly.

Rachel smiled softly against his shoulder. "I would say there's nothing to thank me for, but maybe I should verify what exactly you mean first." _Peter Pan, think happy thoughts…_

He snorted and shook his head. "Baby, the things that you wanna take credit for are things I'm not gonna thank you for," he growled at her.

She shuddered hard in his grasp. _Just don't leave_. "I --"

Satisfaction poured through him, chasing any embers of self-doubt away. "I love you, Rachel. Thank you for helping me talk to Quinn."

She hugged him tightly, leaning up to kiss his cheek. _How can I believe anything else?_ "I love you too, Noah. I'm -- if I get in trouble for saying this out loud, at least I know I'll enjoy it -- I'm proud of both of you. We knew it wasn't going to be easy, but you two..." _The football player and the cheerleader_ …She cleared her throat, continuing. "You both really did well with each other." She traced a fingernail down and across a square of plaid on his shirt. _Much better than I expected_...

"What?" He glanced down, frowning. _Something's not right._ "Rach. _What?"_

She could only shake her head. "I'm fine, Noah. We're fine." _Just don't ask how I slept last night._

 _We're not fine, I know that look._ He eyed her skeptically. "What are you thinking about?"

 _That nightmare I had that Quinn asked you to leave me and you said yes._ She pursed her lips for a moment. _I wish I didn't actually hear so well..._ "How -- how _wonderful_ it is that you and Quinn are talking and planning together..."

 _Fucking knew it._ Noah jerked the wheel to the side, throwing the truck into park. "Rach, if this is bothering you, if --"

 _You need to stop this right now, before he says something he'll regret._ Rachel held up a hand. "Noah, no. Please. I -- it's stupid and childish and...well, honestly it's my own fault. I knew what I was getting into, and --"

 _Knew what you were getting into? By talking to Q?_ He frowned. "What the fuck are you talking about? What do you _think_ is gonna happen?"

 _She'll realize that Finn isn't the kind of man she really wants_. She shrugged and swallowed. "I -- I just know that you and Quinn will be spending a lot of time together, with the baby, and...she's the mother of your child for a reason, Noah, and --"

His frown deepened. _We went over this already, what the fuck is going on?_ "She's the mother of my child because she was drunk, I was stupid and selfish, and did you miss the part where she pretty much hates my guts on a good day?"

 _Not after yesterday._ Rachel flushed. "Things can change, Noah, _people_ can change. I know how important it is for you --"

"Yeah, but what you're not getting is how important _you_ are." He shook his head. "It's your fault we're late, just so we're clear." He pulled away from the curb, weaving through the side streets to park on a dead end. _One night, just one_...

"My fault we're..." She frowned quickly. _Where are we?_ She glanced at the clock on the dash, her brows furrowed. "Noah, we're not --" She swallowed hard as the click of the seatbelt being unlocked registered. "Noah --"

"Shut up," he commanded hoarsely. " _Fuck_ , Rach, I thought you knew better. One night apart and we're going backwards." _And we've had nights apart before..._ He heaved a sigh. "I'm just gonna have to remind you, again." Puck caught her eyes. "You can explain to Mr. Schue when we're not there to run our number. Now unbutton your shirt and unhook your collar."

Rachel shivered again. "Noah --"

His eyes darkened, his hand in her hair yanking her head back. " _Now_ , Rachel. I wasn't asking."

Her breath caught in her throat. _No. No, you're not_. Licking her lips, Rachel coaxed her shaking fingers into action.

He fought the urge to lunge for her, measuring his breathing instead. _I wanna tear you apart, so you never doubt us again..._

She released the last button and inhaled shakily, reaching behind her to unhook her collar. _This is what you wanted, Rachel. You know you did._

Puck held out his hand, clenching his fist around the leather as she dropped it into his palm. _You're gonna know you're mine all day long_. "Q was asking you and me for help with Finn. She's not looking at me. I am _definitely_ not looking at her. I'm with the only girl I want. And if _this_ \--" He pushed her bra aside and pinched a nipple hard, attaching the clamp without a word. "-- Is what you need to remind you, then it's on you." He repeated his treatment on the other breast. "I owe you quite a few punishments, Rachel."

"You -- you do?" She licked her lips, clenching her hands on the bench seat. _If you only knew the things I'd been thinking..._

He shook his head. "You think that little paddling made up for all those offenses?" _Though it did make your ass look amazing..._

She shivered. _I wouldn't mind rewinding to that_..."I -- I'm sure if you say I deserve punishment, you're correct, Noah."

"Damn right I am." He flicked one clip and then the other before leaning back. _You look fucking amazing_. "You're lucky I'm not taking your bra right now, so you can spend all day with that shirt just rubbing against you."

 _Right now leaves the possibility of later..._ She swallowed hard. "I am, I'm the most fortunate girl, thank you, Noah."

He smirked. "Fucking love how naturally you fall into being submissive to me." _If only it meant I could fix whatever's going on in your brain..._ He tangled a hand in her hair to yank her head back. "Would you be like this for anyone else?" He scraped his teeth along the line of her throat.

Rachel swallowed again. _How can you even ask?_ "N-no, only --" She caught her breath as he bit down on her carotid artery, sucking hard. "Only you..."

Puck bit down hard again, releasing the bite to glare down into her eyes. "So why do you think I'd want anyone but you?" _You're lucky I'm not taking it personally._ He licked lightly at her nipples, whispering against the goosebumps rising on her skin. "Mine means _mine_ , Rachel. I wouldn't have started this if I didn't want this, if I didn't want _you_ , more than anyone else."

She inhaled shakily. "Yes, Noah, I'm sorry I questioned you." _I never should have admitted anything..._

"Don't worry, you're gonna make it up to me today." He grinned wickedly. _And it's gonna be fun for both of us_. "Starting now." He reclaimed his hand and sat back. "Protein shake for breakfast, baby."

Rachel licked her lips. "Yes, Noah." She freed his erection from his pants and lowered her head. _Going to chase any doubts out of my head..._

"Hands on your elbows behind you, push out those gorgeous tits." He tugged her head back up to catch her eyes. "I want to see those clamps, and you need to feel every move you make." _I'm gonna take you out of that gorgeous head of yours and make you see there's no one else..._

Rachel whimpered and did as instructed. _I feel as decadent as that first time_...She took his cock into her mouth by inches, her breath scattering as he thrust up at her.

Puck let out a low groan. "No one's ever sucked me off like you, Rachel. No one's as good." He rotated his hips towards her. "Take more, take all of my cock."

She shuddered and increased her pace, sucking and licking hungrily.

He flicked the charm already swinging between her breasts. "I don't care what _anyone_ thinks, I'm not letting you or this go." He tugged hard on the clamps. "Do you hear me?"

Rachel moaned around his cock. _Yes, I hear you, I feel you..._

Puck chuckled. "I'll take that as a yes." He closed his eyes and tangled a hand in her hair. "I don't know what the hell got into you in one night, but I'm gonna remind you you're fucking _mine_ , and I can't get enough of you." He pressed her into his body, smirking at her pleading cry.

 _Nightmares, insanity_. Rachel sucked hard, humming low in her throat.

He started moving her up and down on his length. "You can think whatever you want, but I know better." He pulled her away completely, laughing at her sound of protest. He yanked her head back to glare at her. "You're _mine_ , I _love_ you, and I still have so much to do to you." He shoved her back down his cock and groaned. "Like cum down your hot throat," he rasped, matching actions to words.

She whimpered again and sucked harder, her tongue snaking around the head of his penis to catch every drop.

Noah gave a low rumble of approval. "You know, I wondered why you were so good when I was the first blow job of your life." He yanked her away and roughly traced her lower lip with his thumb. "But now I know you want what I want, and you've wanted it for a long time." He leaned in to kiss her hard and shoved her away to redo his pants. "We're making plans with Quinn, but I know we're not -- " He swallowed hard. "We're not gonna be able to keep this baby, Rachel, and that's my only tie to Quinn. That's her only tie to me. She can ask whatever she wants. I love _you_ , not her, I _want_ you, not her, and I want _this_ \--" He reached over to grab the leather strap of the clamps and pull her over. "-- More than I want anything. Do you understand?"

Rachel caught her breath, a full-bodied shudder running through her. _Just keep telling me that_..."Yes, Noah."

 _And now that I have you off guard_..."Tell me what happened last night." He twisted one finger in the clamps, coiling them tighter.

"I -- " She licked her lips, her eyes fluttering. _This feels too good_... "I had a bad dream."

"A bad dream. A nightmare. Why." Noah narrowed his gaze on her. _Should've known she'd get all in her head when I was gone._

Rachel ducked her head. "I -- I don't know." _Because I was alone, and I thought about the sound of you laughing together, and I felt like someone was ripping my heart out one strand of muscle at a time._

 _Yeah, right._ He raised a brow. "What was the dream?"

"I -- " _Do not tell him you were listening, Rachel_. She cleared her throat. "Quinn -- Quinn asked you to -- to leave me, to be with her."

He sighed. _Dreamed it or heard it?_ "And I said yes in that dream."

"Yes," she whispered. _You did, and I have to chase the sound out of my head..._

He tilted his head and narrowed his gaze on her. "We'll have to find some time where you can be properly punished for that, Rachel. You're _mine_."

"But that doesn't mean you're _mine_ ," she confessed. _Rachel, think about what you're saying..._ She took a breath. _I need this._ "I know you want this, but that doesn't mean it has to be _me_."

Noah frowned, taking her chin in his hand. "Is that what you're thinking? That I'd change my mind about you? You think I would have this with _Quinn?" Have you lost your damn mind?_

 _Not that you'd have it with her_...Rachel shook her head slowly. "N-no, but...but maybe you'd...you'd want _her_ more than...more than _me_ , more than what we have."

 _There's nothing I want more than us_. He clenched his jaw, biting out the question. "What did I tell you in your dream, Rachel?"

 _I shouldn't tell him_. She withered under his eyes. "That -- that you -- you'd still...still fuck me, but that you wanted to try to be with her."

"Back to the beginning, then. You think I could do that? After all we've been through together?" He kissed her hard, twirling his finger in the leather again. _Who don't you believe in, you or me?_ "After you stand up to everyone for me? After I've had every inch of you?" _You fight so damn hard for me to believe in myself, that only leaves you_...He sat back to consider her, pulling the clamps and her with him. "Is that what it is? You think I'm going to get tired of you?"

 _Yes, everyone else has_. She took a shaking breath. "No, I -- I just…"

He tugged harder. "Don't _lie_ to me, Rachel." _We're way past that._

" _Yes_ ," she murmured. "I'm afraid you'll satisfy your craving and move on." She winced and ducked her head. _Saying it out loud...it sounds so outlandish..._

"You may be smart, but you're also really dumb." Noah plucked the clamps from her nipples and gestured her away. "Lift your skirt."

 _He doesn't mean to_...She bit her lip. _I don't question_. She slowly hiked her plaid mini.

 _I remember when it was just a wet dream to get under here_. He stroked a hand up her thigh, slipping a thumb under her thong to press against her clit. "Love that you still aren't wearing real underwear. Do you only own thongs, baby?"

Rachel shivered and nodded. "They...they make the most sense for a...a dancer." _And for your easy access now…_

Noah pulled the silk V-string together to expose her pussy lips. "And for my own personal porn star," he added hoarsely. _Mine, just fucking mine_. He tugged one lip and then the other, clipping the clamps on as she cried out. "Just consider yourself lucky I don't have a weight to hang on these, you'd have to explain that when you made a mess of yourself in the middle of the hall."

 _I still might..._ Rachel caught her breath as her body jerked. "Y-yes, Noah."

His thumb rubbed circles against the sensitive bundle of nerves beneath it. "That thong is going to be dripping by third period, isn't it." _Fucking love it._

 _If I even make it that far._ She swallowed hard, her hands working the vinyl of the seat beneath her hands. "Yes."

"We'll have to see what happens after that, then." He pinched her clit hard. "Maybe we'll see how you do walking around school in a tiny skirt without any underwear." _If we even make it past third period before I kidnap you._

She jerked again. _I'm yours, I am_ …"What -- whatever you want, Noah."

"What I _want_ is for you to stop doubting us." _And really to stop doubting yourself._ "And I want another hour before we gotta meet Mr. Schue about Glee." He got back behind the steering wheel and turned the truck back on. _Or even better, another day to the weekend_. "But what I'm gonna have to _settle_ for right now is reminding you just how much you belong to me, and just how much I want that." He shook his head and looked at her before leaving the dead end spot. "I keep forgetting how new you are to all of this -- being wanted, being loved, being _mine_. So am _I_ , but the difference is you don't let me doubt it. I've gotta be better about not letting you doubt."

Rachel straightened her clothing in a haze. _How did he turn this around to him?_ "I don't -- it was just --"

"Just a bad dream? Yeah." He grabbed her hand and kissed it. "But that's coming from somewhere in that gorgeous head of yours and we gotta chase that shit out. We're a _team_ , baby."

She laughed helplessly. _I'm wearing clamps on my exposed labia and we're discussing how Noah can help boost my self-esteem_ …"I can't keep up with you." She shuddered as they hit a pothole. "That just -- that just happened, right? The clamps?"

"The same way I got back in my baby mama's good graces yesterday? Yeah, it did. And one didn't stop the other." He turned to glare at her. _Thanks for getting there, baby._

Rachel blushed. _And it's just that simple_. "Noah, I'm -- I'm sorry that I --"

"Don't apologize. Not _now_ , anyway." He smirked and tucked her hair behind her ear. "You're gonna make up for it all through today." _I'm gonna adjust a little and speed up a few things._

She shuddered. _A day. At school._ In _school_ …"Whatever you want."

"Damn right." He twisted her hair around his hand. _What I want is what you want too. You want us and so do I._ "Plans today are gonna change. I've got a solo to show Mr. Schue. Was gonna wait till I had it totally down, but fuck it."

"I'm sure whatever -- whatever you have is -- is wonderful." She closed her eyes and let a whimper escape her. _You're wonderful…and I'm yours…_

He pressed his thumb between her lips, smirking when she sucked at it. "Good girl, you know just what I want." He swung the truck onto the street before the school. "I'm sorry for whatever I did to make you doubt yourself, baby. You're fucking perfect." _And I'm gonna show you I mean that._

Rachel shook her head slightly. "It isn't -- it isn't your fault." _Don't take on my insecurities._

He nodded. "It _is_ , a little bit, and we both know it. But we're gonna fix that." _Should've thought about it sooner_. He parked and pulled her closer to him, snatching his thumb back and claiming her mouth. "We're gonna start with the song I'm gonna dedicate to you right now." He smirked. "That's if you can get out of the truck. Ready, baby?"

"I'm _always_ ready for you, Noah," she murmured. _Any time, and it's seeming like any place_ …"Though I don't know if I'm going to be able to dismount from here."

"We'll get to mounting and dismounting in a few hours." He winked. "Don't you worry about that." _Can't wait._

 _I'm wide awake, and I_ trust _you._ Rachel shivered. "I won't." _You won't let me._

"And you're not gonna worry about _us_ either, Rachel. I'm gonna make sure of that too." Noah kissed her hard, and hopped out of the truck.

*x*x*

Will Schuester eyed the clock and chuckled. "Guess in between Rachel's obsessive need to be early and Puck's fashionable lateness is this, huh…" He shuffled through the music on his desk and glanced at the door.

*x*x*

Rachel dropped to her feet unsteadily, her knees wobbling as the cool metal charm swung down between her thighs.

Noah chuckled. "This is gonna be fun." _After Halloween, you can handle this, baby…_

She nodded shakily. "Yes, Noah..." _As long as I don't fall..._

He tucked her arm into his and handed Rachel her bag before grabbing his guitar. "I love you, Rachel. I didn’t even know what the fuck saying that _meant_ until us, so don't insult it by thinking I'd let it go." He started strolling to the school doors. _I know that's not what you mean by it, but come on…_

"I'm – I'm sorry, Noah." Rachel shuddered slightly, clutching at his arm. _I don't know how I'm going to make it anywhere today..._ She licked her lips. "It's just – I'm still –"

"There's part of you that went right back to feeling like Man-Hands around Q." _She has that ability_. He shook his head. "I _told_ you I could've gone alone."

She shook her head. "I didn't want you to, though. I still don't regret going with you." _It would have been worse if I wasn't included at all…_

He smirked. "You definitely won't later. You're gonna love making it up to me." _Or me making it up to you. We'll see how it goes._

 _What am I in for?_ She licked her lips. "Yes, Noah."

"What do you have planned for tonight?" He raised a brow. "We're taking care of Glee shit this morning – do you have to go back after school?" _How much time do we have to play?_

"Maybe?" She peered up at him from under her lashes. _I think I hope that I don't_ …"I'm not – I’m not sure what Mr. Schue wants to do."

 _Fuck that._ Noah pinned her with his gaze. "Well, I'm gonna need at least an hour or two of your undivided attention tonight, so you keep that in mind through the day and make that happen." _Or I will, whether you like it or not._

"Y-yes, Noah." She caught her breath when they stopped at the door, the charm slapping at her thighs again. _An hour or two?_

He leaned down to kiss her. _I see those wheels turning. Much better than that bullshit you dreamed_. "Ready?"

She nodded. _An hour or two of your undivided attention?_ "Bring it."

"See, _that's_ the Rachel Berry who got in my truck. Don't let anyone take that from you." He shook his head and opened the door. "Not me, not Q, nobody. You got it?" _You're too fucking precious._

She walked through the door and smiled. "Yes, Noah, I do. And I won't." _At least not while I'm awake._

"Yeah, for now." He yanked her closer and grinned at her quick inhale. "I'm gonna make it so it's not even a question when you're asleep. You're gonna know it down to your bones." He twisted them to press her against the lockers. "Down to _my_ bone too."

She shivered, glancing around. _Anyone could see_ …"Noah – "

 _Mine_. He took the arm still linked with his and brought it behind her back, grinding his hips into hers. "You _are_ , don't you question it."

Rachel bit back a cry, the cold metal between her legs startling her with every move. _That lighting bolt charm feels like lightning bolts right now…_ "Y-yes, Noah."

Noah grinned. "Good. Now let's go see Mr. Schue." _And see how good you are at not jumping me_. He stepped back to let her away from the lockers and turned them to stroll down the hall. "So, you think Q's gonna try to talk to Finn today?"

Rachel blinked owlishly. "You – what?" _I'm still trying to put one foot in front of the other…_

"The cookies and the direct approach you told her about yesterday." He raised a brow. _Come on, Rach, focus_. "Think she's gonna do it?" _That is, focus if you_ can…

"I – I certainly hope so?" She swallowed hard. _I can't think…_

"Me too. Then you can get part of that crap out of your head." He kissed her temple. _Let it go, baby_. "They need each other, I think. Finn wants someone to tell him what to do, and Q's more than happy to do that." He opened the door to the choir room, and leaned towards her to whisper in her ear. "And _I'm_ more than happy to tell you what to do and when to cum, like _now_." _Now, lemme watch it happen…_

Rachel turned to him wide-eyed as her knees went weak, her orgasm fierce and automatic. _Oh my goodness_ …She blushed hotly. "Noah!"

The office door in the back of the room opened. "Puck, Rachel, hey!" Mr. Schue waved them in. "I was almost giving up on you guys coming in."

 _Oh, we definitely came, Mr. Schue_ …Noah shook his head, tucking Rachel firmly under his arm as they walked the rest of the way through. "Sorry, Mr. Schuester, this was on Rachel. She had a bad dream last night, rough start today."

Mr. Schue frowned at Rachel. "Rachel? You okay? You look a little…flushed. Are you getting sick?"

 _Get a grip, Rachel._ She shook her head insistently. "No, Mr. Schue, I'm – I'm fine, we just – it was a long weekend."

"Long and _hard_ ," Noah added. "We were really tied up, Rachel especially." _And she looked fucking unbelievable…_

Rachel swallowed hard. _This is what I get for doubting us_. "Sorry, Mr. Schue, but I think Noah has something he wants to share, anyway. I'm just a spectator."

"You're never 'just' anything, Rachel," Noah corrected. "You're my girlfriend, and you're a kickass Glee president." In that order. _With, you know, porn star love slave along that girlfriend label_ …He took pity on her and led her to her seat front and center. "But yeah, I got something on the guitar I wanna share."

Mr. Schue nodded slowly. "You sure you guys didn't want to drop your stuff off at your lockers or anything?"

Noah shook his head. "We'll get there after, this shouldn't take long. Just have a song that fits with the theme. Believe, right? I think this'll work." He shrugged off his jacket and took out the guitar, dragging a stool next to the piano. "Nine Inch Nails, We're in this Together. It's a little heavy, but acoustic I think it'll be good." _Maybe so good I get to skip my morning classes…_

 _Nine Inch Nails?_ Rachel shivered, her pussy pulsing with a remembered beat. _Nine Inch Nails treated me very well not long ago…_ She managed a nod.

Mr. Schue considered her again as he took his seat next to her. "Rachel…are you _sure_ you're okay?"

Noah smirked from his seat. _Poor Rach_. "She's okay, Mr. Schue, we talked about the bad dream. It's just gonna take a while. Right, baby?"

 _Right. Yes. Breathe_. She nodded again. "Yes, I – I'm just – just trying to get my bearings."

"I think this'll help," Noah murmured with a smile, and started the guitar intro.

Rachel watched as he began to sing the first verse. _I don't think he's ever played this for me…_

 _Do you hear me, Rachel?_ His eyes stayed on hers as the chorus kicked in.

_"you and me_   
_we're in this together now_   
_none of them can stop us now_   
_we will make it through somehow_   
_you and me_   
_if the world should break in two_   
_until the very end of me_   
_until the very end of you"_

Mr. Schue looked between Puck and Rachel, rubbing a hand over his mouth.

_"the farther I fall I'm beside you_   
_as lost as I get I will find you_   
_the deeper the wound I'm inside you_   
_for ever and ever I'm a part of_   
_you and me_   
_we're in this together now_   
_none of them can stop us now_   
_we will make it through somehow…"_

Rachel swallowed hard. _Oh, Noah…you've been working on this?_ She ducked her head like she had when he'd serenaded her with "Sweet Caroline". _How do I still have any trouble believing how much he loves me?_

Puck smirked. _Shy Rachel strikes again. Perfect._

_"you and me_   
_we're in this together now_   
_none of them can stop us now_   
_we will make it through somehow_   
_you and me_   
_even after everything_   
_you're the queen and I'm the king_   
_nothing else means anything…"_

Puck let the last notes fade into the room, still gazing at his girlfriend. _Between this song and Closer, our entire relationship is Nine Inch Nails songs. And both equally fucking true._

Rachel licked her lips, taking a shaky breath. "Noah –"

Mr. Schue chuckled. "Whoa, Puck. That's a pretty intense song for Believe, huh?"

Noah shrugged. "Yeah, maybe. Figured I'd try it anyway." He stood, his eyes still on Rachel. "Maybe we'll go back to the drawing board. Got a few songs that I want to talk to Rach about. Later, Mr. Schue." He packed his guitar and stowed the case in the back corner, grabbing his bookbag and holding a hand out for Rachel. "We'll be back. Maybe lunch or something." _Maybe not._

Rachel nodded absently. "Yes, later. Thanks, Mr. Schue." She took her boyfriend's hand and they quickly left the room.

Mr. Schue shook his head and gathered the sheet music they'd left behind.

*x*x*

Rachel followed Noah's lead down the hall, giggling giddily when he ducked into their favorite closet. "Noah –" She kicked her bag under a shelf and wrapped her arms around his neck to kiss him.

Noah kissed her back, tangling his hands in her hair. "Love you, baby."

She reached between them to unfasten his jeans. "I love _you_ , Noah." She slipped her hand into his underwear, stroking his cock. "And I _want_ you."

He groaned, shoving his pants and boxer briefs down. "I want _you_ , Rachel, only you." He hiked her up to wrap her legs around his waist. "Lemme take those –"

Rachel snaked a hand between them to shove her thong aside, shifting silk and leather aside and impaling herself on his cock.

 _"Fuck, Rach!"_ Noah grunted, clutching a shelf to keep himself upright. "You are –"

Rachel linked her hands behind his neck and lifted herself up and down his length. "I'm yours," she whispered in his ear. "So show me."

 _Holy fuck_. Noah grabbed her ass and lifted her up slightly. "You asked for it, baby." He slammed her down while thrusting up, claiming her mouth to swallow her cry. _And I'm gonna fucking give it to you_. He devoured her, setting a furious pace with his hips and hands.

Rachel moaned into Noah's mouth, her hands greedy on his body.  _Love you, love you so much_...She clenched her core around his cock and let out a whimper as the clamps tugged and swung.

 _Everything, I want every inch_...Noah growled back, tightening his grip on her ass to lift and lower her faster.  _She's still wearing the fucking clamps without me even asking her to..._

 _I'm  -- I can't --_  Rachel broke away from the kiss. "Noah,  _please_ …"

"Tell me," he demanded.  _You know what I want to hear._  "Tell me and I'll let you cum."

 _Tell you…_ She licked her lips.  _Tell you that I know what you want me to believe_. "I'm  _yours_ , only yours, and you're  _mine_ …"

" _Cum_ ," he bit out. " _Now_." Noah kissed her hungrily, swallowing her cries and adding his own as he spent himself inside her.

Rachel sighed and shuddered against him.  _No doubting. Not this_. She squeezed her legs around him. "Love you," she whispered.

He thrust hard one last time and took a hard bite at her lower lip. "Love you too, baby." He gave one circle of his hips and slowly lifted her away from him. "Better?"

She shivered and nodded. " _Yes_ , actually."  _A little more grounded, I think, oddly..._

He grinned, reaching around her to retrieve the wipes they'd stashed at the back of the shelf. "Good. Doesn't change anything about what I'm gonna do to you today, but I'm glad."  _I know better than to think that's the end of it._

 _There's more?_ Rachel caught her breath and steadied herself, taking the cleansing cloth he offered. "Thank you, Noah."

Noah smirked and watched her. "You're welcome, baby." He chuckled. "You  _sure_  you wanna try to keep that thong?"  _Between you and me it kinda got...destroyed..._

She shivered again and adjusted the silk v-string, the leather strand of the clamps swinging. "Yes, unless you don't want me to."  _I don't mind the chill..._

He gave a low hum of approval and pulled her close. "I like that answer." His kiss was leisurely this time, a teasing nibble to her lip instead of a bite as he released her. "I'll let you keep them for now, since you answered so well."  _So obedient, so sexy..._

She swallowed hard.  _Somehow that tone in his voice has me squirming..._ "Thank you again, love."

"And you're welcome again, Rachel." He brushed her skirt down and nodded.  _You_ _can walk out like that._ "You don't look too thoroughly fucked. Just enough."

 _You -- you want me to look..._ She gulped in air and nodded back. "I'm glad I look all right."

"You look better than all right." Noah tucked her hair behind her ear. "You look like  _mine_."  _And don't you forget it._ He brushed his thumb over her cheek. "The clamps still okay? They got some action faster than I expected."  _Fucking love it._ He took her by the nape of the neck. "I didn't even have to tell you to keep 'em on."

A small whimper escaped her and Rachel licked her lips. "I -- I  _wanted_  to."  _I wanted to feel completely yours..._

He groaned and claimed her mouth again, tongue plunging in to taste and tease. "You were  _born_  to please me, baby, don't you question this again," he rasped. "We better get to class."  _While I can still let you go._

She struggled to breathe. " _Why_ , again?"  _I feel so good, so lovingly used..._

He closed his eyes and shook his head. "Fucking unfair."  _I wouldn't give two shits if it wasn't for you..._ He grabbed her bag from under the shelf and tugged it between them. "Because when you broke through the haze of lust and domination, you'd be pissed."

 _Lust. Domination._ She swayed on her feet. "What was that?"

Noah groaned. "Fuck me for caring. We gotta get to class."  _I'm not gonna let you be mad at yourself later._ He reached past her to shove the door open. "Early bell's about to ring."

Rachel whimpered again.  _But I don't care..._ "I'm not feeling well, Noah, Mr. Schue saw, he said so."

He shook his head. "Yeah, and we told him you were fine, you had a bad dream, blah blah blah." He hooked an arm around her waist and ushered her out quickly. "Shoulda just gone with him to begin with." The bell rang and he cast her a mournful look.  _We could be home and naked…_

She winced and nodded.  _I realize my error now_ …"I should have, and I'm sorry for that. I haven't exactly been thinking too clearly."

"And  _I_  should have realized you were too busy taking care of me to take care of yourself."  _But I'm still a selfish bastard sometimes._  "I'm supposed to take care of you too and I missed that." He kissed her temple. "So  _I'm_  sorry."

"Oh, thank God you're both here." Quinn intercepted them on their way down the hall. "What am I supposed to say to Finn? I brought those cookies, but I don't know what else to do!"

Brittany joined them and shook her head. "I told her you eat them, but she kept saying that's not what she meant."

Noah and Rachel exchanged a look.

Noah raised a brow. _Told you so, Rach_. "Uh, good morning to you too, guys. Q, glad you seem to be feeling all right."  _Now what the fuck?_

Quinn shook her head. "It's – it's the adrenaline. Look, I still don't know how to do this or what to say. Berry? Come on, you're the brains of the operation, we all know it."

Brittany frowned. "I didn't know Rachel was a brain surgeon."

 _Quinn is asking me for guidance. What has the world come to?_ Rachel licked her lips. "Um, you should just…ask him to meet you sometime today."  _Why is that so difficult for the bossiest girl I know?_ She shrugged, opening her locker to stash her bag and jacket along with Noah's. "I don't know when you have a free period, or perhaps at lunch…"

"Sooner or later?" Quinn worried her lower lip between her teeth. "We have third free and fifth for lunch."

"How about you ask him for sooner? That way you have time to really talk?" Rachel glanced back at Noah and started walking.  _Perhaps Noah had the right idea to vacate the premises._  "We have to get to class, Quinn, but I’m sure you'll be fine."

Quinn glared. "No, I will  _not_  be fine, I don't even know  _why_  I listened to you yesterday..."

 _You cannot kill her, or ignore her. Not anymore, anyway_...Rachel took a deep breath. "Quinn, if you want to talk to Finn about your relationship, _talk to Finn about your relationship._  There's no magical script that I can give you or words that you can say to make the last few months go away. But you  _can_  try to repair it or decide to start from somewhere new." The warning bell rang and Rachel frowned at Noah before turning back to Quinn. "Those are your choices, if you want to try. If you want to walk away, you can do that too."

"Fine. Just…" Quinn pursed her lips. "Why the cookies? Do I need bait?"

Rachel shook her head. "The cookies are for a reason for you to approach him with a smile on your face and sweetness and light in your heart."  _Difficult as that may be to imagine..._ She shook herself. "Offer him food, then ask him for his time. It's Finn, that should be all you need to do to get the conversation started."

Noah snickered. " _That's_  what you wanted? 'Here have a cookie'?"  _You deserve so much better than that..._

Rachel flushed. "Noah, stop it."  _That's what I thought I wanted and I was_  mistaken. "Do you want to help them or not?"  _And that's what I'm afraid will happen with Quinn, when she realizes the difference between Finn and you..._

"Helping them helps me, so yeah," he murmured.  _Helping them helps_ you _, Rach, and that's worth anything_...He cleared his throat. "Q, Hudson still wants you, okay? Just grow a pair and  _go_."

Quinn looked at him skeptically. "How can you be so sure? After everything?"

"'Cause we talked about you and Rach, okay?" Noah rolled his eyes.  _Damn, I sound like an idiot._ "Geez. Just go with it."

Rachel smiled at Quinn. "I told you they would."  _I know him, you don't._

Quinn shook her head. "And I stand corrected."

Rachel cuddled closer to her boyfriend.  _And also, you stand over there._ "You do. Now good luck to you." She leaned up to drop a kiss on Noah's lips as she reached her classroom, Quinn and Brittany turning down the hall. "I'll see you later?"

"Damn right you will," he growled. "'Specially since I was gonna try to talk you into ditching the morning."  _Fucking Q getting in the way again..._

Rachel gave a wry smile. "You might very well have accomplished your goal had fate not intervened."  _I just want to curl up with you and hide..._

"Quinn has nothing to do with fate. You sure I can't talk you into ditching? Just  _once_?" He leaned down to breathe into her ear. "I'll make it worth your while, you know I will."

Rachel shivered.  _Damn it, Noah, you don't think I know that?_  "As – as much as I would enjoy that, let's just get to third period, please?"  _I've already lost my perfectly valid excuse_...

"I'd rather get to third base, or your third orgasm, but I guess I can compromise."  _For now, anyway._  He kissed her quickly. "That's what you do when you love someone, right?"

She blushed and ducked her head. "Yes, compromise is a significant part of any relationship."

"So I'm compromising by letting you go to class, and your compromise is you're wearing your clamps." He nodded sagely. "I can live with that."  _Even with all the blood rushing to my cock thinking about it..._

Rachel grabbed for his arm as her knees went weak again. "Thank you for the reminder, love."  _As though it were possible to forget..._

"Anytime, baby." He grinned, wrapping her up tightly to whisper in her ear. "If you'd taken the opening Schue gave us this morning, I'd be taking one or more of  _your_  openings right now, but this'll have to do."

She swatted his arm and blew out a breath. "Not  _helping_ , Noah."  _Nor is my own internal conflict..._

"Wasn't  _trying_  to, Rachel." He gave her a smirk. "At least, not trying to help with you going to  _class_." He wagged a brow. "I'll help with  _other_  things, though, promise."  _Lemme prove it to you..._ He licked his lips.

She blushed deeper and shook her head.  _I_ should _have just taken advantage of Mr. Schue's concern_..."I'm going to class. I will see you later."

"More than  _see_  me, baby." He kissed her. "Love you."  _I just wanna drag you out of here and show you how much_...

"Love you too." She cupped his face in her hands. "I do. Thank you for not taking my doubts to heart."  _That's the_ last _thing I want you to do..._

He snorted.  _No kidding_. "Oh, we're not done talking about that. But later." The last bell rang and he sighed theatrically. "Rachel, Rachel, Rachel. I'm gonna be  _late_. Now you're ruining my rep." He blew her a kiss and sauntered down the hall.

Rachel laughed and took her seat, settling in carefully.  _This is going to be a very long day._

***

"Thank you for joining us, Mr. Puckerman."

Noah shrugged as he took his seat in history, giving Finn a nod.  _If you only knew what you were in for, dude._

Finn frowned. "Everything okay? This is the first time you've been late to class since you and Rachel...y'know."

"Mr. Hudson? Anything you care to share with the class?"

Finn shook his head. "Sorry."

Noah chuckled, waiting till the teacher turned her back again. "You'll see."  _And then hopefully you'll get the fuck out of our way._

Finn's frown deepened. "I'll see?"

Noah rolled his eyes. "Trust me, dude. It's all good."  _It'll be even better for both of us third period_.

***

Two periods later, Rachel swallowed hard, standing carefully to try to contain the shiver down her spine.  _I have no idea what just happened in these past two hours..._

"Rachel, are you sure you're okay?" Mr. Schuester shook his head. "You're still looking flushed."

 _And I haven't paid a moment's attention to anything you said during class._ She smiled and shook her head _. I'm completely at Noah's mercy._  "Honestly, Mr. Schue, I'm  _not_  so certain I'm all right. Perhaps the horrible dream was actually a symptom or side effect of an impending illness. I've become concerned myself."

The Spanish teacher frowned. "Well, you should head to the nurse –- what's your next period class?"

 _Obedience_. She cleared her throat. "I actually have a free period, perhaps I should just go home." She nodded.  _Go home and get my feet back under me...after they've been knocked the rest of the way out from under me by my incorrigible boyfriend_..."I'll just find Noah and –"

_"Rachel?"  
"Berry?"_

Quinn and Puck glared at each other in the classroom doorway.

 _Oh, no…_ Rachel bit her lip. "Maybe I'll just go to the nurse."

Mr. Schue nodded slowly. "You seem to be in high demand at the moment, maybe that's best."

 _There's only one demand I really care about..._ She grabbed her books. "Thanks, Mr. Schue. Noah and I will try to come up with a number for Regionals, but it won't be today."

"Feel better, Rachel," Mr. Schue said. "We don't want you getting laryngitis or anything, all right?"

 _I'll feel better once I get away from here, I think._ She nodded. "Noah, Quinn, if you'd walk me to the office?" She took her boyfriend's arm.

"You okay, baby?" He grabbed her books from her grasp. "I was coming to check on you." _And make sure you were able to walk._

 _Okay is not the term for what I am at the moment..._ Rachel shook her head. "I was just telling Mr. Schue I think I am ill and should go home." She turned quickly to Quinn. "What's wrong?"

Quinn bit her lip. "I didn't ask Finn to talk to me, I haven't had the chance."

 _Translation, you didn't have the courage._ Rachel rolled her eyes. "Go ask Mr. Schue to have him paged or pulled for you. Tell him you want to work on something for Glee."

Quinn frowned. "Cookies or no –"

 _Seriously?_  "Either, they were a distraction but they can also be an icebreaker."  _If you don't break your pretty head trying to figure out how to string words together..._ Rachel took a deep breath. "I'm sorry, I really do feel unwell. Noah?"

"Just go fucking kiss him already, all right?" He glared at Quinn. "My girl is not well. I have to take care of her."  _All day long._   _With my cock._ He turned back to Rachel. "Call your dads?"

Rachel nodded. "My phone is in my locker."  _Along with everything we need to vacate the premises._ She turned to the nervous blonde. "You'll be fine, Quinn, just trust yourself and trust him. Be honest with each other."

Quinn snorted. "It hasn't exactly ever been our strong suit, but I can try." She swallowed. "Um, feel better, Berry."

Rachel bit her lip.  _Seeing how twisted up in knots you are over merely speaking with Finn?_ "I will, thank you." _I already do._

Noah raised a brow. "You're gonna get in trouble for being in the hall, Q. My baby mama isn't going to be a Lima loser, we clear?"  _Say yes so I can get the hell up out of here with my very willing girlfriend..._

Quinn gave a short laugh. "No, thanks. I'm going to find Mr. Schue and Finn." She rolled her eyes. "And maybe my dignity."

Rachel giggled.  _I have some idea how that goes._  "If that's the case, I wish you the joy of it." She crossed her heart with her free hand. "I told you there's nothing to fear from my corner with Finn. And you –" She paused.  _You know what?_  She shook her head and smiled. "Never mind."

Quinn raised a brow in turn. "And me,  _what?"_

 _And you, nothing._  Rachel shook her head again, glancing up at her boyfriend then quickly back at Quinn. "I was – I was going to ask something completely unnecessary."  _I know better than that_.

Quinn frowned from Rachel to Noah and back again. "Whatever, forget I asked." She blew out a breath. "You both seem so sure –"

"Because we  _are_ , okay?  _Damn_."  _You should just be happy we think so._  Noah gave Quinn a look of disgust. "Look, Rach and I? Are both a  _million_  times better off keeping clear of you two." He shrugged, smirking. "Can't be  _too_  mad because if we didn't get tangled up with you guys we might not have gotten to each other, but I've got no interest in you anymore, and Rach is so far over Hudson it makes me feel like a fucking god."  _Now I have to show her that I'm just that far over you, Q._  He grinned at Rachel before continuing.  _And I will._ "So think of it like if Rach and I didn't need you two to fuck up so we could be happy – you'd still be king and queen of the school. Got it?"

Quinn blinked in shock.

Rachel laughed. "Noah!"  _That's...I can't believe that's what he thinks..._

"What?" He shrugged again. "Like any of that's  _not_  true?"

 _No, though I never saw it that way._  Rachel licked her lips. "I think I'm feeling increasingly unwell, Noah." She caught his eyes. "We may need to leave right now."  _So that I can show you how much I love that declaration..._

 _Well, shit._  He gave her a warning look, fighting his smirk.  _You give me that look, Rach, I'm gonna take you up against a wall again..._

Quinn shook herself. "I'm going to find Mr. Schue." She waved as she walked away.

 _Good riddance._  Rachel leaned up to whisper to her boyfriend. "I was going to ask her to stay away from you, like she asked me to stay away from Finn, but I realized…I didn't need to."  _I_ don't,  _damn it_. She bit lightly at his earlobe. "Mine."

"You're kidding about being sick, right?" Noah groaned.  _Please, please be kidding_... "Like, we're gonna go back to your house and I'm gonna get your legs around my ears?"

 _I'm only sick of not being able to touch you and not being able to have you touch me..._ She breathed into his ear. " _Yes_."

"Then I'm really fucking glad we put all our stuff in your locker." He practically dragged her down the hall.  _The faster we get out of here, the better._

Rachel laughed gleefully.  _I love you_. "So am I."

Noah spun the combination to her locker and yanked everything out in one hand. "Let's go." He pulled her away to charge for the door.  _Before you change your mind about ditching..._

 _Happily, but..._ Rachel caught her breath. "May I -- slow down, please?' She hissed in a breath. "I'm mildly...compromised."  _More than mildly at this speed..._

He grinned and walked faster.  _That's not gonna get me to slow down at all._  "Good. I wanna see how compromised when we get home." He led them out to the truck. "Aww, fuck. My guitar is still in the choir room."

Rachel raised a brow.  _The guitar? Or me?_

Noah snorted. "Yeah, I agree." He tossed the rest of their things behind the bench seat and boosted Rachel in.  _I'd rather play with you all day..._

She caught her breath as the clamps moved and tugged.

Noah shook his head with mock regret. "Probably should never have started a day with you wearing those on your pussy, it was kinda inevitable we were leaving."  _For the moment...we'll see when we get even deeper into this..._

 _You think?_  Rachel laughed breathlessly. "Quite likely, my love."

He chuckled and smirked.  _Oops?_   "You  _do_  have to call your dads though. One of them at least. In case the school does, or Mr. Schue."  _Better we get to them first_...

 _Mr. Schue_ would _call to check on me_...She bit her lip and nodded. "I'll call Dad."  _Who is far less likely to be able to cancel his appointments and leave..._ She took a breath and leaned up to twist and reach her bag.

Noah smothered his laugh.  _Fucking love it._  "You okay, baby?"

She arched a brow.  _I see the amusement in your eyes_..."Quite, Noah. Thank you."

He chuckled. "Just checking." He buckled himself in and pulled out of the parking lot.  _That's my girl._

 _I cannot believe I'm about to do this._  She took another deep breath as she buckled her seatbelt and fished out her phone, dialing Dan's number. "Hi Dad..."

_"Rachel? What's wrong, pumpkin?"_

"I'm feeling unwell, Dad, I think perhaps I've been over exerting myself. I've been flushed and not myself all morning."  _Thanks to Noah. On multiple levels._  Rachel licked her lips. "Perhaps this is what celebrities refer to as exhaustion."

Dan frowned. "Exhaustion?"

"Yes, exhaustion and stress. Mr. Schuester was concerned and recommended I call you."  _Though I definitely gave him reason to..._ She cleared her throat. "Might I be excused from the rest of the school day?"

Dan sighed. "Well, if a teacher was concerned, I'll be right there to get you."

"No,  _don't!" Rachel! Contain yourself!_  She winced. "I mean, that's not necessary, Dad, I'm sure you have clients scheduled all morning. Noah can take me home."

Dan chuckled. "I somehow don't see Noah and you being at home as curing  _exhaustion_ , Rachel."

She blushed. "Noah is actually concerned as well, he came to check on me after class and that's when he and Mr. Schue agreed I seemed not myself."  _Well, Mr. Schue agreed I was not myself and Noah knows exactly why that is..._

Dan sighed again. "Well, if that's the case, then go home and rest. I'll swing by at lunch to check in, all right?"

"N—" She took a breath.  _Rachel. Stop_. She took a breath. "When is lunch? And how long? It's really not worth you disrupting your day."

Dan chuckled. "You have two choices here, sweetheart. I can come by to check on you in a couple of hours, or you can wait for me to pick you up at school."

Noah gestured for the phone. "Lemme talk to him."  _I love you, but you did that all wrong_...

Rachel frowned and shook her head.  _You, talk to my father? About me staying home?_

"Let me talk to him," Noah repeated. "I'm  _not asking."_   _You know better._

Rachel bit her lip.  _No, you're not asking this time either..._ "Dad, Noah wants to talk to you."

"Of course he does," Dan laughed. "Go ahead, hand the phone over."

Rachel handed the phone to her boyfriend with a slight frown.  _Damn boys club with my dads, so unfair..._

Noah took the phone and smirked at his girlfriend. _You wanna see how to get Dan to let you stay home without checking in? Easy._ "Hey, Dan. Look, it's just Rach's anxiety, I think."

Rachel gasped.  _Really, Noah?_  She gave him a wounded look.

He waved her off and continued. "We were running a piece for Mr. Schue, and it didn't exactly go over like we thought it would, and she kind of freaked out."  _In the best way but you don't have to know that_..."And that's on top of me demanding a lot of emotional support yesterday. She's really just caught up in her head."

Dan rolled his eyes. "That's not unusual, but to this extent? Visibly unwell?"

Noah glanced at her and shrugged. "Yeah, yeah, I know."  _All flushed and flustered...love it._

Dan tapped his chin thoughtfully. "Do you think some time in the den would help?"

 _Wait, what? Time in the..._ Noah blinked. "Really? You don't – "

Dan shook his head. "I trust you both, and if it's really just anxiety, you could talk until you run out of air before you make a dent with Rachel."

Noah snorted. "Yeah, definitely easier to have help."  _Holy shit, this is better than I hoped._

"So, you can both avail yourselves of the den, but I'll try to stop by." Dan peered as his calendar. "Well, try is the operative word here."

Noah smiled.  _Awesome_. "Sure, if you want to come by at lunch..."

Rachel gave Noah a panicked look.  _I thought we wanted private time?_

He waved her off.  _Trust me_. "What was that, Dan?"

"Are you sure your mother won't object to you missing school today?" Dan repeated. "I'll call in for both of you."

 _I'm already part of the family..._ Rubbing a hand over his chest, Noah chuckled. "No, Ma won't mind when I tell her I'm taking care of Rach."

Dan smirked. "Our Rachel is a powerful force for any Jewish mother, huh?"

Noah laughed harder. "Uh, yeah, no kidding."  _Changed my fucking world..._

Rachel pouted.  _Why is he having such a great conversation when I was getting browbeaten?_

Dan glanced at the clock. "Just make sure you get your work for the day somehow, even if you can't do all of it, and order us a pizza for dinner, will you?"

Noah gave Rachel a thumbs-up and pulled into her driveway.  _Totally got this, told you._  "Yeah, we'll get our work from the rest of the crew. And what time for the pizza? Around 6?"

Dan checked his calendar again. "Yes, around 6, and I actually doubt I'll make it back before then – unless you or Rachel really need me to."

"No, I'm fine today, yesterday was just intense. And Rach is always so busy being awesome for me that she forgets to be awesome to herself."  _We're gonna have to fix that._  Noah grinned. "I promise I'll slow her down."

"Please do. If it's to the point where she's visibly shaken..." Dan sighed. "This is always what I worry about with her."

"I'll tell you about yesterday when you and Will get home, don't know if Rach mentioned it at all." He shut the truck off and unbuckled his belt, sliding over to kiss her temple. "But I've got her."  _Do I ever_...

"I know you do, that's the only reason I'm not charging home." Dan waved at his receptionist. "All right, I have to go. Bring her back out of her head, will you?"

"That's the plan. Thanks, see you later." Noah hung up and smirked. "We're good. He's not coming home, he's calling us both into school."  _And how awesome is that._..

Rachel narrowed her eyes at her smug boyfriend. "And what else?" _I know there has to be something else..._

"He offered us the use of the den." Unsupervised. Noah grinned, tucking her hair behind her ear.  "Wanna go get reacquainted with that couch?"

Rachel shivered and nodded. "Really?" _I have fond memories of that couch..._

"To start, anyway. If I have your dad's permission to get you stoned in the middle of the day? You better believe I'm taking advantage of that." He smirked. "But there are other things I was planning for us. I just get to be a hell of a lot more creative now that I can get to all your toys..." _Too bad I can't get to all of mine..._

She swallowed hard. "Can we – can we go in now?" _Please? I want...I need..._

Noah laughed. "Damn right." _Love that look in your eyes_. He reached past her to open her door and unbuckled her belt. "After you, baby."

Rachel bit her lip.  _You want to see me land without your help_. She took a deep breath, and turned to swing her legs out the door, slowly lowering herself to the ground.

 _Nicely done, baby._  Noah chuckled and grabbed their bags, following after. "Nice dismount there. I did say we were gonna get back to that, right?"

Rachel gave him a mock glare. "Yes, but I didn't think that was what you were referring to!" She unlocked the door to let them into the house.  _And I know it's not..._

Noah pushed past her and closed the door behind her.  _Not a fucking chance_. "No, that's not what I was referring to at all." He dropped their bags next to the entrance and scooped her up in a fireman's carry, smacking her on the ass.  _I'll show you something about mounting, Rach..._

Rachel's giggle turned to a strangled whimper at the slap, its vibration sending ripples through the clamps and her.  _Goodness, Noah..._

"Aww, did that get someone going?"  _Sure worked for me_...He flipped up her skirt to spank her again. "Feels good, huh." He slid his hand under the thin silk to stroke over her.  _You're so fucking wet_..."Yeah, I think so." He sank three fingers deep, spreading them apart as she moaned. "I love you."

 _Oh, Noah, please..._ She squirmed on his shoulder, fisting her hands in his jacket. "I love you too," she gasped out.

 _Good, 'cause I've got plans for us..._ He twisted his wrist, balancing her to open the door to the den simultaneously.

 _"Unh!"_  Rachel struggled to catch her breath.  _He's determined to drive me insane_... "Noah –"

He smirked and shifted her down, further onto his fingers.  _You feel so fucking good._.."Yeah, baby?" He started to pump them slowly in and out.  _Love that those clamps are_ still _on.._.

She moaned continuously as he lowered her the rest of the way to the couch.  _Please, just...please_...

"Worth coming home for?" he growled, wrapping his other hand in the leather collar to tug in counterpoint to his fingers.  _Mmm, totally is for me, just to look at you like this..._

She writhed under his hands. "Yes, oh, Noah,  _yes_ …"

 _Fuck, you're so gorgeous_..."Good," he rasped, leaning up to kiss her roughly.

Rachel groaned into his mouth, her hands hauling his shirt up.  _I just...I have to touch you, please let me have something..._

 _Oh, uh-uh._  He nipped at her lower lip. "My pace. Your turn." He released his grip on the clamps to reach between them and rip her shirt open. Buttons bounced across the room unnoticed as he dragged her bra down and latched onto a nipple.  _Mine_.

"Oh!" She arched upward into his mouth, digging her nails into his back. _More, more._..

Noah grinned around the taut tip he held captive and snaked his hand between them to regain its grasp on the leather.  _All mine, baby...And I wouldn't have it any other way..._ He resumed the tempo he'd set, both hands in counterpoint, and sucked and licked at her breasts.

"Noah, oh, Noah, please…" Rachel writhed helplessly.  _I'm losing my mind..._ "I – I can't –"

 _Fuck that._  He bit down on her nipple and growled against her skin. "You  _can_ , you  _will_ , and you  _want_  to."

"I'm – yours," she ground out. "But please,  _please_ , I need..." She blushed, moaning as he worried her nipple between his teeth.  _I can't, I can't hold back..._ "Oh, Noah, I need to cum…"

"You need what I  _tell_  you, Rachel, and I need  _you." More than I could ever tell you_. He gazed up at her hotly, slowing the pace of his ministrations, his tongue whisper soft as it traced a line from her breast upwards until he could kiss her again.  _Don't ever doubt that_. "I  _need_  you, and I  _love_  you. Do you believe me, Rachel?"

" _Yes_ , oh, Noah,  _yes_ , yes, _please…" I do, I know that_...She nodded feverishly. " _Please_ …"

"Your pleasure is  _my_  pleasure. Maybe I should have made that clearer when we started."  _But everything I planned was thrown to shit when I fell in love with you._  He picked up the pace of his hands again. "Nothing is better for me than when you cum."  _Not even when I do._  He pinned her with his eyes, pressing hard against her G-spot and releasing his grip on the clamps to pinch her clit. "So  _cum_."

 _"Noah!"_  Rachel screamed and arched up off the couch, drenching Noah's hand, her thong and the couch as she lost herself in oblivion.  _Oh, Noah, yes..._

" _Fuck_  yes…" Noah released her clit and unfastened his jeans, shoving them down. "Keep cumming, don't stop."  _Don't ever stop cumming for me..._ He replaced his fingers with his cock, groaning as her rippling inner muscles drew him in. " _Fuck, Rach…"_  He swiped his sodden fingers on her thighs and lifted her legs to his shoulders.  _You feel fucking perfect_...

She groaned and thrust up at him. "Noah…"  _Please, please_...

He pushed in to the hilt, hips hammering at her. "So fucking tight, baby, don't stop."  _All mine, no one else_...He linked his hands with hers and pulled them over her head, snagging her ankles along the way and bracketing her wrists and ankles with his hands. "Tell me again."

"Mine, all mine, Noah, please." She tossed her head, her body convulsing beneath him. "I can't…"  _I can't take much more, I'm...I'm going crazy..._

"You  _can_ ," he rasped.  _I know you can. But if you want it so bad_..."You want me, Rach, squeeze me,  _make_  me cum."

Rachel lunged up and bit down hard on the cord of muscle in his neck, clenching her core around his length.

 _Oh, fuck_. "Yes, Rach, take it, take all of it."  _Shoulda known better than to challenge her_...He groaned as she tightened her core rhythmically around his length, his orgasm pulsing through him. "Fuck, yeah, mmm…" He shuddered hard and spent himself inside her, releasing her limbs to drape them over him. "Love you..."

She slid her legs down between them and nuzzled into his shoulder. "Love you too," she rasped.  _So much, and I know you love me too. I do._

He grinned. "Better?"  _You sure look a lot more relaxed..._

" _Mmm_." Rachel exhaled. " _Much_  better."  _I should never have been out of sorts to begin with._

 _Should probably give your circulation a break_...Noah gently took the clamps off, tossing them aside, and turned them to lay on the couch, Rachel cuddled on his chest. "Good." He kissed her temple. "We're gonna have to disengage, you know."

 _Never ever letting you disengage, damn it_. Rachel shook her head, burying her face further in his skin. "Not yet," she whispered.  _Mine_. She smiled softly.  _Mine_.

He chuckled.  _You think I_ want _to?_  "You are fucking insane if you think I'd even look twice at Quinn, Rach. Not when I have someone as amazing as you." He wrapped his arms around her and squeezed tight. " _I love you_. You're the best thing in my life, the only thing I've really done right."  _And even then, I haven't done completely right by you if you're worried about Q..._

She kissed his chest. _Not the only thing. Not by a long shot._  "Don't sell yourself short, Noah, you –"

" _You first,_ " he interjected.  _You wanna talk about selling yourself short?_   "I don't want to hear about any nightmares that I'm gonna leave you for Q."  _That would be_ my _fucking nightmare._  He kissed the top of her head. "What I thought I felt for Q was really nothing.  _Nothing_ , compared to us. And you know it, deep down."  _Fuck, I hope you do_...

Rachel bit her lower lip.  _Do I?_  She licked her lips. "The only thing I know deep down is you feel so good," she whispered.  _I don't doubt anything when you're making love to me..._

Noah smacked her ass. "Stop trying to change the subject."  _Especially with innuendo, damn it._  "Now that I got you up from rock bottom, we're gonna talk about this."

Rachel pouted, hiding her face.  _Damn it, Noah, I don't_ want _to talk about it. I never should have acknowledged it in the light of day_. "There's nothing to talk about, let's just look for music and enjoy an unexpectedly long weekend."

He grabbed her around the waist. "Sorry, baby."  _You wouldn't let it go that easy if it was me and you know it._  He lifted her away from him and sat up. "Let's get cleaned up."

Rachel sighed.  _This is what happens when I encourage emotional growth, isn't it..._ "Noah, really…"

 _Quit trying, Rach._  He gave her a pointed look. "Anything closer than the wipes in your bag?"

 _I don't stand a chance._  She shook her head.

"Fine." He hauled on his pants. "Set it up, I'll be right back."  _And we're gonna get this shit out of your system_. He kissed her quickly and went back through the house to grab their bags.

Rachel pulled up her bra and gingerly stood from the couch, stepping out of her thong and making her way to the stash on wobbly knees.  _Set it up, he says. Stand and cross the room after that_. "Easier said than done," she muttered.

Noah smothered his laugh.  _She'd fucking kill me if I laughed right now_. "Need a hand, baby?"

 _Oh, yeah, laugh it up._  Rachel glared and retraced her unsteady steps back to the couch. "I've got it."

Noah held out a wipe. "And I've got this. Switch." He snickered as he saw the abandoned silk on the floor. "Lose something?"  _Not that I mind..._

Rachel handed off the case and sniffed. "Yes, any ability to control my climax, apparently."  _And you love it_. She held her breath as she used the cloth and disposed of it, settling back on the couch.

Noah pondered his options, loading the vaporizer with Silver Haze and sitting back. "You say that like it's a  _bad_  thing," he said, quirking a brow. "That's exactly what I wanted."  _And you fucking love it, don't even lie._

 _I know..._ She shivered. "Well, mission accomplished."

"Not entirely," he challenged. "Not if there's a doubt in your head about you and me."  _If you're not as sure as I am, I did something wrong._

She winced. "Noah, I told you, it was temporary insanity, just ignore it,  _please?" I don't want to talk about my insecurities anymore..._

"Fuck that. C'mere."  _It's all over your face, Rach_. He held out his arms. "I'm gonna do something I never fucking thought I'd do on purpose. I'm gonna talk about feelings and shit."

She exhaled and moved into his grasp. "You really don't have to."  _Just holding me is enough._..

He shook his head. "Yeah, we do."  _I'm not gonna have this hanging over us_. He nodded with satisfaction as a faint trail of smoke emerged from the vaporizer. "Your hit, baby. You start that, I'll start this." _We're too fucking important_.

 _I'd rather start this and skip that..._ Rachel swallowed hard and reached out to grab the straw to take a long, slow pull.

Noah kissed her temple. "I'm gonna tell you one thing, and then you're gonna tell me about your dream, okay?"  _So we can get this shit out of the way._

She nodded and handed off the vaporizer.  _In about twenty seconds or less, sure._

He narrowed his eyes at her.  _I see that look in your eyes._  "You're gonna tell me the truth, Rachel. No hiding."  _I'm not letting you downplay this. You were fucking freaked._

"But I don't  _want_  to, Noah."  _Damn it_. She sank into herself. "I just – can't I just let it go? Why isn't that okay?"

"If I thought you  _could_ , sure. But I know you well enough by now, Rach." He passed the weed back and shook his head. "It's still gonna be in the back of your head, and we're gonna have a problem the first time I have to drive her anywhere, the first day I miss with you."  _I'm not gonna take the chance. I can't._

She winced and coughed lightly after her hit. "That's not fair."  _I'm a good person, I won't stand in your way. I know that's not right_...

He squeezed her tight. "Baby,  _none_  of this is fair. But like I told Q, it got me to you. And that's worth a bunch of shit."  _Even shit I bring on myself._

She took a deep breath, drawing in the residual smoke and sighing. "Is it? Is it really?" she whispered.  _Damn it, Rachel!_

He rolled his eyes. "I'm gonna remind you you're fucking lucky I get it. Q is to you like Hudson is to me." He took a hit and blew the smoke into her face. "Like that, right? Your brain goes into a haze and you can't even see straight."  _And if Q's your Hudson, it's even worse when she's anywhere near me..._

She turned to hide her face in his shirt. "I'm Rachel Berry," she muttered. "I'm  _fine_."  _I am, I am, I am..._

"You're Rachel Berry and Q makes you feel like shit." He stroked her hair. "And watching me watching her the first time we were together still makes you crazy."  _Same way seeing Hudson near you makes me wanna punch him again._

Rachel licked her lips. "I know better than to consider the first time as… _anything_  compared to this."  _That first time we weren't really ourselves at all..._

Noah took his head, holding his breath while he replied. "Your head may know that, but I bet your  _gut_  says different."  _I know you too well by now, Rach._

Rachel closed her eyes and clutched his shirt in her fist.  _Damn it, Noah..._

 _Gotcha_. He blew the smoke out into her face and handed her the vaporizer. "Thought so."

"But it  _shouldn't_ ," she ground out. She took a hit and sighed. "It  _shouldn't_ , because I  _trust_  you, and I  _love_  you, and it  _shouldn't_."  _It shouldn't._

Noah rolled his eyes again.  _You're not fooling me for a second, baby_. "Yup, and just saying it out loud over and over is gonna make you believe it, right?" He tucked her closer and took a pull. "How do you remember how to do those different routines from dance class?"

 _What does dancing have to do with believing Quinn is no threat?_  Rachel frowned. "I – I learn the choreography, and then I repeat it. Until it becomes automatic, it just flows from me in time to the music."

"Same thing about singing, right?" He quirked a brow. "You don't think about every word, you think phrases, and breaths."  _The forest, not the trees, right?_

 _Singing, dancing and Quinn?_  She nodded slowly. "I don't know where you're going with this, but yes."

"Well, that's what we're gonna have to do." He twirled a length of her hair around his finger. "The same way that I trained you to cum when I tell you to –  _now_ , by the way –"

Rachel cried out, her eyes going wide as she arched up.  _Noah!_

"We're just gonna practice this till you don't have to think about it."  _Not just say it out loud, but I'm gonna do something to prove it._  He slid his hand from her hair to between her legs, slipping his middle finger into her slowly. "Until you  _know_ , just  _know_ , how much I belong with you and how completely I belong to you." He withdrew his finger and licked it with a low hum of pleasure. "Let's start with how much I love how you taste and how you feel."  _Start with the easy stuff..._

She shuddered against him.  _Yes, please_..."Noah –"

"You want to suck my finger clean? Huh?" He drew it across her lips, pushing into her mouth. "Like how we taste?"  _I know I do._

She sucked the digit clean and moaned. "Yes…"  _Love everything about us..._

"So do I," he murmured into her ear. "I love the way we taste, the way you respond to me, the way you take everything I give you and still want more."  _I do too...I always want more with you, baby..._

" _Yes_ , Noah,  _everything_ …" Rachel shifted against him.  _Just take me again, take me away..._

He grinned. "You could go again right now, couldn't you."  _You really are so fucking responsive_...He reached down to cup her. "You're so hot, feels like I'd burn my cock if I stuck it in you right now."  _And if I didn't have you to worry about, I'd find out..._

"I promise I wouldn't…"  _At least not intentionally_...She inhaled shakily. "It just feels like I'm burning up because I  _want_  you so badly…"

He smirked. "You sound so good when you're trying to beg."  _But it's not time, not yet._ He rubbed gently at her clit. "Tell me about your dream."

 _Damn it._  Rachel shifted and sighed again. "Please…"

 _No hiding and you know it_. He gazed at her steadily. "Tell me about your dream, Rachel, and then you can beg me nicely."

She frowned. "There's nothing else to tell, Quinn asked you to leave me, and you said that you would."  _Isn't that painful enough?_

 _I know there's more to it._  He paused to consider before questioning her quietly. "Did you...beg me to stay?"

She fought off her flinch.  _With my chest so tight I couldn't breathe_. "I – I asked..." She bit her lip as she trailed off.

 _Damn it, Rach, I knew it._  He pressed harder at the nub of nerves under his hand. "And what did I do?"

She struggled to catch a breath, a slow burn under her skin.  _Laughed at me._  "You weren't…receptive."

"That sounds worse than a 'no'." He raised a brow, scraping a fingernail over her clit.  _Much worse from the sound of your voice..."I_  made you feel like shit too, didn't I. Not just Q. Or I agreed with Q." He caught her stricken look and nodded.  _Fucking knew it._  "That's why it's stuck in your head."

Rachel stayed silent.  _Stop being so damned perceptive_...

Noah snorted. "That's as good as a yes, Rach."  _I see you, I hear what you're not saying_. He pinched her clit lightly. "What did I say?"

 _'You're a good fuck, baby, but do you really think we were gonna last?'_  She did flinch, ducking her head. "I don't – I don't want to repeat it, Noah,  _please_." She reached blindly for the vaporizer. "It was a bad dream. That's all it was."  _A horrible, terrible nightmare that I just want to fade away..._

He handed her the straw and held his tongue while she took another hit.  _I get you, I know that's what it was_. When she handed it back, he took his drag and shook his head.  _But I know it's gonna take more than you saying that to make it true for you_. "I need my voice in real life to be louder than the one from your dream."

 _Yes, please._  Rachel took a slightly hitching breath. "It's just – it's about  _me_ , Noah, about my insecurities and my worries. You're just the face and the voice they took last night. Really, I can –"

"It was bad," he said softly. "That's why you don't wanna say."  _Shit. It was me and it was fucking awful_...He blew out a breath. "We're gonna have to sit up for this." He released her and nudged her up. "Come on, Rach. I need you to look me in the eyes."  _I need you to see me like I see you._

"Just,  _please_ , let's forget all about it, all right?" She shook her head, wrapping her hands around his forearms. "I'm  _fine_ , Noah, you're so…so  _attentive_  and so  _loving_  that it's simply unacceptable for me to think otherwise."  _It_ is _, and I am not going to do it again. I refuse._

 _For you and me both, but...I still know better._  He sat them up and set her next to him. "Well,  _yeah_ , no shit, but that doesn't mean it isn't happening."

She hung her head. "Noah, I don't want to ruin this for us. We have an unexpected day together, an  _entire day_. Can't we just enjoy it?"  _I just want to forget..._

He handed the vaporizer back. "Look, here, we're enjoying it."  _I'll enjoy it more when you're enjoying it for real._

 _Damn it, Noah_. She rolled her eyes and took a hit. "Thanks." She coughed. "Pretty sure that's dead."

"Good, like we're gonna make your  _doubts_  be dead."  _Burnt out ashes you toss in the garbage_. He took it from her and set it aside. "What do you see when you look at yourself in the mirror, Rach?" He searched her face. "I'm starting to think you see a Lima loser, like I used to."  _I never would've known, but I really think that's it_...

She flinched.  _I...I never thought of it like that_...She cleared her throat. "I – I'm talented, ambitious –"

"Loving, gorgeous, sexy as hell." He shook his head.  _Talented and ambitious are just as bad as they are good_. " _Damn_ , baby. We were so focused on me I totally missed what a mess you are." He tucked her hair behind her ear. "We're really gonna have to fix that."  _I should've seen it._

She shook her head in return. "It's – I'm – it's  _okay_ , Noah, I – I'm  _fine_ , I'm used to getting over things like this."  _That might not have been the thing to say..._

"No, it's  _not_  okay."  _Not when you're used to get over this kinda shit because of me. That is not okay._ He took a deep breath. "Especially since you've had years of my voice saying things other than how much I want you and how much I love you."  _Whatever part of it that's my doing is not okay at all._

Rachel lowered her gaze.  _This is why I should never have spoken my doubts to the air_... "Noah, I don't want to talk about this," she whispered.

"Yeah, no shit, me neither, but it's fucking relevant." _I'm gonna do this right._ Noah tipped her chin up. "Back to the beginning in  _another_  way. You don't hide from me."  _I won't let you, not about this. I can't let you hide on this..._

 _I_...She kept her eyes down.  _I'm not hiding from you, I'm hiding from me..._

 _"Hey." It's worse than I thought, damn it_...He shook her lightly. "Eyes,  _now_ , Rachel."

She looked up at him, inhaling shakily.  _I will not ruin the reality for the nightmare. I will not._

Noah kissed her forehead. "We're gonna fix this, and then we're gonna make  _real_  good use of the time we have left before your dads get home. Okay?"  _That's how sure I am we're gonna be okay._

She nodded. "Okay." She swallowed hard and pursed her lips.  _If we're going to get past this, I have to take it seriously..._ " _Okay_. Let's – I don't want to be afraid to go to sleep tonight."

He reached out to hug her.  _Fuck, Rach..._ " _No_ , baby. Nightmare. One night only. Singular. Okay?"

She squeezed him tight. "Yes, please," she whispered.  _I can't live through another nightmare like that..._

Noah stroked her hair and kissed her head.  _I'm so sorry, baby..._ "It's so weird, I always believed you when you said all that good stuff about me, because you were always honest with me. Even when you didn't like me."  _Shows how strong you are._ He snorted. "And I think you were  _always_  too fucking good to  _hate_  me."

Rachel sighed. "I hated what you  _did_. I still remembered that little boy from temple whose daddy didn't come home one day."  _You seemed so lost...even more lost than I was..._

He clenched his jaw at the memory. "Yeah, you were always better than me."  _And I knew it, which made you such a target..._

She licked her lips. "That doesn't mean there weren't moments where I wished you ill."  _Many of them, if I stop to consider..._

He shrugged. "Baby, if you  _didn't?_  You wouldn't be the girl I love. You can only take so much bullshit before you go badass."  _And I love it._  He leaned back to look her in the eyes again. "But that's why we gotta get this bullshit out."

She sighed again and nodded. "You're right."  _There's no point fighting him when I know that he's absolutely correct..._ She swallowed hard. "In my dream…you  _laughed_  at me," she whispered. "When I asked you to stay with me, when I… _begged_  you not to leave."  _Dear sweet Streisand, how I begged..._ She winced. "I hear my voice and yours so clearly it makes me a little crazy, to be honest."

"The downside of being so damn smart. Vivid imagination."  _I knew it, I totally fucked with her in that dream..._ He held her lightly in the circle of his arms. "Keep going."

She took a deep breath. "You said everything I'm afraid of. That we were... _fun_ , but nothing serious, that Quinn was more important…that it wasn't about the – the baby, but about having what you always wanted. More than just the games we play, but…something  _real_."

" _This_  is what's real, Rachel. I told you that, you know that."  _That's not just bullshit to get in your skirts._ He brushed his hand down her face. "When you're  _awake_ , anyway. But I was an asshole for a lot longer than I haven't been one."  _And how did I not think about that before at all?_

She closed her eyes.  _Damn it, Noah..._ "I don't want you to think I don't believe in you, or that I don't trust you."

"And I'm telling you I know that." He glared at her eyelids. " _Rachel_."  _Fuck, she's really a mess..._

She opened her eyes, her gaze sad and lost. "I'm  _sorry_ , Noah. I don't -- I know that's not who you are, not anymore. I shouldn't even imagine it."  _I can't believe that I did..._

"No,  _I'm_  sorry. I was an  _ass_ , and for  _years_  of your life you couldn't trust me for shit."  _Such a fuck-up not to think about this sooner_...Noah kissed her softly. "You're  _right_. That voice in your head isn't a lie. It's just…not  _updated_."

A laugh burst out of her. "What, like an old phone?"  _Could it be that simple?_

"Yeah, exactly like that. Or an old movie."  _Not a classic -- old and shitty._  He shrugged. "Needs new special effects or you're laughing too hard to pay attention."

She rolled her eyes. "I  _wish_  I was laughing," she muttered.  _Instead I feel nauseous..._

"I know, me too." He threw her a wry grin.  _You think this is easy for me? Shit._ "I'll, I don't know, tickle you later or something. Wait, you can tickle my pickle later." He smirked when she giggled. "Better."  _We're gonna be all right._

She poked him in the side. "Can we be  _done_  with that, now?"  _It's just not up to speed. I can remember that._

He shook his head.  _I know the Rachel Berry brain better than that._ "Nope. But nice try."

"What else is there to say, Noah? It was a bad dream, a nightmare, an  _aberration_." She nodded firmly.  _That's exactly how I intend to proceed._

"It's the ghost of Christmas past," he countered. "And it's just gonna hang around."  _Unless we do something major about it._ He raised a brow.  _Wait a sec._  "How about this? Curse me out."

"What?" Rachel blinked at her boyfriend. "Have you lost your mind?"  _Curse at you?_

He shook his head. "Nope."  _This might be the second best idea I ever had._  "I'm thinking that if that voice in that bad dream is all the bad shit I used to do to you, the lies I told you and the asshole who tortured you?  _Someone_  needs to tell that shithead off, right?"

She shook her head, frowning.  _That...that actually makes sense but..._ "I don't –"

"You don't want to hurt me, I know. And you're not gonna."  _This is perfect._ He leaned in to kiss her. "I'm not that guy any more. You said it, I know it. So let's put that shit to rest." He chuckled. "How about this –  _I'll_  even start. Puck, you are a real fucking dick. You let Rachel break up with you and lied to her about whether you would've broken up with her. You know you weren't going anywhere, you  _fuck_." He grinned. "Now your turn."

 _That's...actually kind of poetic..._ She gave him a skeptical look. "You're serious."

"Yup."  _As a heart attack, baby, we're gonna get this done._ He nodded her on.

"But…you also chose Glee for me. And I think not because you wanted to get under my skirt – though that was certainly part of it." She gave a half-smile.  _But I knew that you weren't breaking up with me, I knew you better than you wanted me to._

 _I love that you still wanna defend me._ He shook his head.  _But that's not the point here._ "I also threw slushies at you for years, Rachel. Let's be real."

She pouted.  _Damn it, Noah..._ "But –"

He rolled his eyes.  _I love you, Rach, but come on._ "Quit defending me for a minute, and  _call me an asshole."_

 _"Asshole."_  She whispered it and bit her lip. "Not you.  _Puck_."  _That felt..._ good _._

He laughed. "I  _got_  it, Rach, I'm the one who told you to."  _I see that smile you're hiding._ He waved a hand. "Come on."

"You made my life  _miserable_ , I racked up  _thousands_  of dollars in dry cleaning, and you made it difficult to look at myself directly in any mirror because I was afraid it would immediately be followed by a sugary syrupy ice bomb." She covered her mouth to smother a giggle.  _That felt amazing._

He fought against flinching.  _Shit. Seriously?_

"I spent hours, days,  _weeks_ , trying to figure out why you targeted me, what it was about me that was so… _horrible_ , so offensive, that you felt compelled to torment me." She frowned.  _So much time..._

This time he did wince. "Nothing, baby, it just never seemed – I never saw it get to you, you just got mad…"  _It was a challenge to the asshole I was..._

"It was the only thing I could do when…I realized you weren't going to stop."  _Why wouldn't you stop..._ She hid her face in her hands and shook her head. "I don't want to do this anymore."

"Rachel. That one's  _easy_." He grabbed her wrists and shook her lightly.  _Come on, think._ "I  _did_  stop. I stopped because of  _you_."  _It's always because of you._

She blew out a breath. "You  _did_." She dropped her hands. "You really  _were_  an asshole."  _And I forced myself to let that go because I love you. Not because I dealt with it at all._

He nodded. "Yeah, I really was. I'm sorry for that. But I'm  _not_  anymore. And that's thanks to you." He kissed her softly again. "Every time I'm not an asshole, even before we were together, it was because of you."

She shook her head.  _You're wrong..._ "Not with Quinn. That's  _you_. Don't sell yourself short."

"And there it is." Noah swallowed hard. "Knew we'd get to it eventually."  _And we're still gonna be okay._

Rachel froze.  _Damn it_. "Noah –"

"It's not about  _Quinn_ , Rach." He took an uneven breath. "You figured that out without me ever telling you."

 _Your father._  It was Rachel who cupped Noah's face in her hands. "It's part of why I love you."

"And the fact that you figured it out maybe even before I did is why  _I_  love  _you_." He turned to kiss each of her palms. "No one gives a shit to understand me, Rach, not even my mom. Only you.  _You're_  the only one who sees through. You're the  _only_  one who'd worry about hurting my feelings." He put his hands over hers. "You're the only one I ever let see that I even  _have_  feelings."

"You  _tried_  to, with...with Quinn."  _I know, I saw it._  "You were – so vulnerable that day." She swallowed. "It was the first glimpse of Noah I'd had since you walked into the choir room with Mike and Matt."

"And she slapped me for it. You saw me after." He smirked.  _Well, actually..._ "Okay, you did  _more_  than see me. But…you know she didn't give a shit. And you  _did_."  _I knew it even then._

"I did."  _And you do too._ She exhaled roughly. "You're not going to leave me for Quinn."

He shook his head. "No fucking way."  _Not happening, ever._

She leaned in to kiss him. "I love you," she whispered.  _I love you so much._

He kissed her back, resting his forehead against hers. "I love you too." He raised a brow. "Better  _now?" I think we might've done it._

She nodded. "Yes, I am.  _Thank_  you."  _You are amazing..._

He grinned. "Thank me in a few minutes. If you  _can_." He grabbed her around the waist to hoist her over his shoulder and smack her ass again. " _Playtime_ , baby. I'm gonna make sure there's no trace of the bad asshole Puck voice in your head." He rubbed under her skirt, flicking her clit. "I'm gonna replace that voice saying shitty things with my voice saying a whole lot of sexy things. Sound good?"

Rachel shuddered against him, nodding again. "Just what the doctor ordered," she managed breathlessly.

"Forget the doctor, just what  _we_  ordered."  _And everything I want._  Noah took the stairs two at a time and tossed her down on her bed. "Suction cup cuffs, baby?"

She swallowed hard, her pulse starting to thrum through her.  _Where are we going with those?_ "Closet, shoe box, marked red heels."

He grinned. "Perfect. Strip." He followed suit, tossing shirt and jeans aside.  _This is gonna be amazing._ "Put the clamps back on and come over here." He walked to the closet and scanned for the box, opening them with a smile.

Rachel took a deep breath and retrieved the clamps, biting her lip as she clipped them back on.  _What better antidote to any insecurity but having me lose my mind..._

"Aww, were you running out of room in the drawer?" He pulled out her plug and the ball gag with a grin.  _Any other hiding places I don't know about?_ "Thanks for giving me a starting point, baby." He put the toys back in the box. "And put on those red heels." He stepped out of the closet and gestured her through.

 _Not the shower, then..._ She frowned quickly, collecting the heels and doing as instructed.

"Let me look at you." He took her hand and tugged her forward.  _You are a fucking wet dream._ "Heels and clamps. Love it. Think we could do better though." He pulled her towards her bedroom door.

Rachel's mouth went dry.  _I understand now_. She eyed the full-length mirror. "Noah…"

"You don't question, Rachel. Now turn to the mirror and spread your legs. Brace yourself against the door." He licked his lips.  _Fuck yeah..._

She swallowed hard and turned her back to him.  _He heard every word I said_. "Yes, Noah." She set her feet shoulder width apart and pressed her palms to the wood.

"You see where I'm going now."  _We're gonna make sure you're good friends with the mirror all the time._  He put the toys down next to them and wrapped his arms around her."Well, besides into  _you_. You see what you do to me?" He pulled her back to press his cock against her ass. "Just  _thinking_  about what I want to do to you..." He turned her head and kissed her roughly, reaching around them to tug the clamps.

Rachel caught her breath and shuddered.  _Mmm, please..._ "Whatever you want, I'm  _yours_..."

"I want to drive you crazy and make you cum until you're only being held up by my cock and those cuffs 'cause your legs are dead." Noah circled his hips against her.  _I won't be far behind though..."_ And I want you to blush every time you look in a mirror because you're gonna see us in it whether I'm actually behind you or not."

She gave a sharp cry, her knees buckling under her. "Noah –"

"I know we've done this before – I fucking  _love_  watching us – but I never knew part of what got to you was leftover bullshit I'd done." He bent to retrieve the cuffs and wrapped them around her wrists, pressing the suction cups where her palms naturally rested. "So this time, I'm not gonna make you do a damn thing but stand there. I'm gonna make sure the mirror just makes you think of me and how much I fucking worship you. Do you believe me?"

She moaned.  _That sounds so good..._ "Y-yes, Noah, but – you don't – "

"I  _know_  I don't, baby. But I  _want_  to. Consider it my really sexy way of saying I'm sorry."  _I should've said that sooner._ He licked up the side of her neck to her ear, catching her eyes in the mirror. "And I love you."

She sighed softly, smiling as she laid her head back against his shoulder. "I love you too."

"We're gonna wipe this clean. Trust me." He kissed her gently and nudged her head back up. "I want you to watch your eyes.  _Only_  your eyes. I'll tell you when you can look at me."

Rachel swallowed hard and nodded.  _He is far too perceptive for my peace of mind..._ She blew out a breath and met her mirrored gaze.

Noah grinned and smoothed a hand down her hair, brushing it to the side to kiss her shoulder. "We'll start easy," he whispered against her. "I never wanted to cuddle, never saw the point. I wouldn't like, buck and bolt, but I just kinda waited till as long as I could depending on whether I actually gave a shit about the chick." He shook his head and bit her lightly. "But since the first time I got my hands on you, I just wanted to touch you every minute of every day. Just feel your skin."

She shivered. "Noah –"

"I was a fucking addict before I realized it." He massaged her other shoulder. "As much as I told you you're mine, I could've said I'm yours. Just seeing you tilt your head, so I saw this –" He dragged his teeth up the line of her throat. "All I wanted to do was grab you and taste you."

She shuddered and wrapped her hands around the cuffs. "I  _wanted_  you to." She shuddered harder as she watched her eyes darken. "Noah, I don't –"

He chuckled. "I didn't think you would last long." He reached down and retrieved the gag, placing it between her lips and fastening it behind her head. "Now you see why I love turning you on." He placed his hands to her hips, angling them back. "You think you look like sin  _then?_  Watch  _this_." He waited until her gaze was locked on her reflection, and slammed his cock in deep.

" _Umf_!" Rachel cried out around the gag, pushing back against Noah. She groaned as her eyes went molten and clenched her core around him.

He withdrew completely and rested his length against her ass.  _Want you so fucking bad I'm gonna lose it already..._

 _"Ummm!"_  Her eyes went wide and pleading and she shuddered again.  _I can't -- look at me, it's..._

"Your  _eyes_. You could just  _look_  at me and I'm instantly hard. And as much of a stud as I am…" He slowly inched back into her pussy. "Only  _you_  get me up that fast. My cock just wants  _you_ , all the time, and if you give him even the least bit of encouragement –" He pumped his hips and seated himself to the hilt. "That's  _it_ , that's all he wants. That's all  _I_  want. Your hot, wet pussy." He tugged at the leather strap of the clamps. "I wish I had a camera right now. You look  _so fucking good._ " He circled his hips against her and cupped her breasts in his hands. "I will never get tired of watching us. Watching  _you_."

She struggled to keep her eyes open and on herself.  _I -- I look insane...debauched, wanton..._ Her gaze was frantic, desperate, her hands clenching around the cuffs.

Noah cantered his hips back, smirking at her whimper. He pinched her nipples and thrust back in hard.

Rachel moaned against the gag, her eyes lifting to his pleadingly. _I feel so...out of control, crazy, please..._

He smacked her ass. "Eyes on  _you_ , Rachel." He pulled out completely and shook his head. "You look at  _you_ , focus on  _you_. You don't have to worry about me or anyone."  _Not anymore._ He smirked. _Not in a_ bad _way at least..._ "Well, maybe a  _little_." He reached down again, coming up with the plug, satisfaction filling his smile at the low moan she gave. "Yeah, I know you want this, baby. I'll give it to you." He slipped it into her wet center, collecting her juices. "Can you take it for me? Huh?"

 _Feels so...so good..._ She nodded rapidly, the look of hunger in her eyes heating her blood even more.

He withdrew the toy and pressed it to her rear entrance. "Deep breath, baby," he murmured, and pushed it in.  _Fuck yes..._

" _Ummmf_ …"  Rachel arched back towards him.

" _Mmm_ , yes, _take it_ …" Noah shoved his way back into her pussy and put both hands between her legs to rub at her clit and tug at the clamps. "Look at how _fucking perfect_  you are." He bit down on the nape of her neck and slowly began to move inside her. "I just want to  _take_ you, and  _claim_ you…make sure _no one_  will ever fucking dare try to touch you again."

She groaned, lifting up on her heels to follow as he pulled back.  _Do it, please..._

"You are a fucking wet dream, baby, and you're  _all mine,_ no one else's. I can't get through a day without  _this_." He slammed back in hard, making sure his pelvic bone hit the plug, sending it deeper. "I'm a fucking slave to your mouth, baby, and your ass…your tight little pussy…You can make me  _beg_ , Rachel, do you even know that? Fuck, I would beg for you, crawl across the floor just to taste you…"

She moaned louder, clenching her inner muscles and writhing back at him.

"Look at yourself in the mirror, Rachel, watch your eyes…watch how  _hot_ and how  _dark_ and how  _wide_ they get…" He bit out each word, his hips losing rhythm as his balls tightened. "And fucking  _cum_ …"  He growled as his orgasm tore through him, pumping his hips harder and harder. "Cum, lemme  _feel_ you, take everything from me, every fucking drop is for you…"

 _"Unf!"_ Rachel bit down hard on the gag and arched against him, her center pulsing and pulling his seed into her.  _Give it, give me..._ She met his thrusts with thrusts of her own, drawing her climax out until her eyes rolled back into her head.

Noah laughed hoarsely, taking her waist in his hands and grinding them together. " _Mine_ , fucking  _mine_ , and I'm all  _yours_ …" He groaned low and leaned around to kiss her, urging her up straight to deepen the kiss.

Rachel moaned again as her stance squeezed his cock and the plug.  _So...so full..._ She kissed him back hungrily.

Noah reached past them to release the cuffs and lifted them higher before reattaching them.  _You're just...so good..._

Rachel cried out again, her eyes going wide on his.  _Oh, Noah..._

Noah gentled the kiss and pulled back a breath. "I'm not done with you yet, baby. Not by a  _long_ shot."  _We just broke through the surface tension._  He carefully withdrew, leaving her to quickly wipe himself down. "Eyes on you."

Rachel jerked, locking eyes with herself again.  _Oh my God_.

Noah chuckled at the look on her face. "Don't be so surprised. I just got greedy. But that served my purposes anyway." He opened her toy drawer, pulling out the dildo, lube, and the whip. "We've got all day, and getting that first one out means now I can concentrate on you." He crossed back to her and knelt, unfastening the clamps and using the wipe he'd brought with him to gently clean her.  _You deserve that and a hell of a lot more._

She jumped and shivered.  _I didn't even know he was behind me._ She choked on a breath as he pinched her clit.

He stood to clip the clamps to her nipples and grinned in the mirror.  _Camera. Have to remember a camera._  "Having fun? Don't look at me, just nod."

Rachel watched herself in the mirror, and nodded, her gaze on her own darkening.  _Though I don't know if fun is the word…_ She shuddered and shifted.

"How's that plug, huh?" He tugged at the clamps, smirking in satisfaction when they didn't shift. "Feeling all pent up?"  _I know I am, and I just got off.._

She shivered and nodded again.  _You know I am..._

He picked up the whip, snapping it lightly against her ass. " _Good_."

Rachel caught her breath and tightened her grip on the cuffs.

Noah watched as she clenched her buttocks and laughed. "I wish I'd known we were gonna play today." He flicked her again and gave a low hum of pleasure. "Or that I lived closer to school than you." He rubbed over the reddening skin, kissing each cheek in turn. "But all I wanted to do was get to you." He cracked the whip up so it licked up between her legs. " _Look_ at yourself, can you blame me?" He pressed in close behind her and grazed her collarbone with his teeth. "Follow the whip, I'll show you." He brought it around to the front of her body and slapped lightly up at her clit. "Gorgeous – you really do have a gorgeous pussy, baby." He flipped the whip and used the handle to trace the line of her lower lips. "Look at this, really? Just pink and a little wet and so fucking perfect."

Rachel moaned and squirmed.

Noah went to his knees behind her. "You still watching?"

Rachel whimpered.  _What choice do I have when you're so...mmmm..._

Noah moved her legs further apart, ducking between her parted thighs to lick at her slit. He spread her labia wide with his thumbs and gave her a grin in the mirror. " _Told_ you I'd crawl for a taste of you." He stroked his tongue over her lightly again, kissing and sucking her clit.

A plaintive noise sprung from her throat as she tossed her head.

"I think I get so caught up in  _taking_ you, reminding you and reminding me that you're  _mine_ , that I don't tell you enough how fucking lucky I feel that I  _have_ you." He thrust his tongue lightly into her core, tickling just barely past her entrance. "You taste and feel like heaven to me." He gave her clit the barest of flicks with his tongue. "Like candy, and like the best whiskey I ever had." He sucked at the nub of nerves until he dragged the moan he wanted from her. "So good nothing else is enough. No  _one_ else is enough." He pressed at the plug and sucked at her clit again.

" _Hmmmph_ …"  Rachel whined around the gag, clutching at the cuffs and wiggling against him.

He pulled back and nipped at her. "Eyes back on  _yours_ , Rachel."

She whimpered and lifted her gaze.

"Afraid of anything while you're looking at yourself? Hmm?" He laved her clit with his tongue, wrapping a hand around her hip to hold her in place. "Thinking about bad things? Or wondering about  _good_ ones?" He reached his other hand over to grab the dildo. "Maybe like this?" He inched the dildo into her, sucking her clit into his mouth in the same rhythm.

" _Mmph!_ " She bit down on the raspberry gag again, her entire body tensing. "Mmmph,  _mmmph…" Please, Noah…_

He exhaled roughly and pulled back, the dildo seated fully inside her. "You look  _so_ fucking sexy right now, holy  _shit_." He shuddered beneath her, his cock hardening painfully. "From this angle? Looking up at you?" He growled. "I just see you so  _wet_ and so full, then your clit is so juicy and begging for me to  _taste_ …" He sucked at it and started to push the dildo and the plug deeper in alternating strokes. "Cum," he bit out. " _Hard_." He shoved at both toys and sucked and licked at her clit greedily.

" _Mmmph!_ ”  She groaned and panted around the gag, tossing her head and wrapping her hands in the cuffs.

"Don't stop," he growled, slipping out from between her legs to stand behind her. "Eyes on you." He waited until he was sure she wasn't looking at him before turning his attention back to the toys, starting to push and pull on both the plug and the dildo.

Rachel cried out, shuddering.  _Oh, Noah, please..._ Her eyes went wide and dazed, her juices running down her thighs.

" _Look_ at you," he rasped. He pulled the dildo out completely and pushed the plug in deep.

 _I'll look wherever, just don't stop..._ She moaned, low pleading sounds following.

He shoved the dildo back in and withdrew the plug, tossing it aside to replace it with his cock. " _Fuck_ , yes…" He groaned and leaned against her back, wrapping an arm around her waist and sliding his hand to the dildo. He massaged her clit with the heel of his hand and started to move.

" _Mmmm_ …" Rachel shuddered and shook against him.

" _Cum_ , baby, cum hard, lemme  _feel_ it," he demanded hoarsely. He eased his cock back, carefully reaching down to retrieve the lube and squeeze a cool gel between them.

" _Mmmph!_ " Rachel closed her eyes and clenched her body, squeezing hard around the dildo.

" _Fuck yeah…_ " Noah rubbed the lube over them both and shoved his way back in. "So fucking tight," he ground out. "Open your eyes."

She forced her eyelids up, gaze going to her own automatically.

He cantered his hips back slowly, easing his cock from her rear entrance and spanking her. "Just cum when you need to cum, because I'm gonna do one of my favorite things in the whole world and fuck you in that delectable ass."

She whimpered and stiffened, twitching back towards him.

Noah rubbed the lube around his length and slicked a finger into her rear channel. "You're just gonna keep cumming." He replaced his finger with his penis and growled, biting down at the nape of her neck. "You were so ready to give me your ass that first time, so willing to give me everything. Makes me feel like a fucking  _superhero_ , a god among men." He set a slow, steady pace with his hips. "And you feel so hot and ready for me, baby..."

Rachel shuddered, her inner muscles fisting around the artificial penis seated deep.  _Please..._ She gave a gutteral moan as his balls slapped against her ass.

He reached up to yank on the clamps, using the pressure to arch her as he wanted. "Mmm,  _yeah_..." He picked up the pace of his hips. "The only thing I wanna throw at you right now is my cock, as deep as you'll let me, wherever you'll let me."

She whined again, arching her back even more.  _Anywhere, everywhere, please..._ She started to thrust in counterpoint to him, eventually finding and matching his rhythm.

"Mmm,  _fuck_ , Rach..." He spanked her hard and growled. "You weren't supposed to move, but you feel too good for me to stop you." He let go of the clamps and reclaimed his grip on the dildo, easing it out slowly. "Let's see how well you can keep that rhythm, baby." He tilted his pelvis to thrust deeper. "Don't forget to breathe," he murmured, shoving the dildo back as he pulled back from her ass till only the head of his penis rested inside her.

"Mm- _mmm_ …" Rachel struggled to catch her breath.

"Mm- _hmm_ ," he countered, and switched, pushing his cock back in deep while pulling the dildo back out.

She groaned and shuddered, her knees buckling.

He chuckled. "That's what I thought," he whispered with a smirk. "Eyes on you, Rach, and just let go…" He repeated the switch, a hoarse laugh breaking from him at the low frantic sound she made.  _"Let go,"_  he rasped, and picked up the rhythm, switching from his cock to the dildo again and again.

" _Mmmmm_ …" Rachel moaned, her mirrored gaze reflecting surrender. " _Mmm_ …" She secured her hands in the cuffs and started to move back and forth against him.

Noah groaned. "And this is why you're fucking perfect," he managed. " _I'm_ gonna be the one who has to remember to breathe." He started to move faster. "The  _only fucking one,_ Rachel," he breathed, and set a furious pace with his hips. "The  _only_ one who makes me this fucking crazy. Cum with me, Rach,  _cum_ …"

" _Mmmm!_ " Rachel cried out and watched her eyes go wide and blind before cascading over the edge.

Noah gave a guttural moan and pressed in deep, his cock pulsing his seed inside her. " _Rachel_ …" He shuddered and dropped heavily against her. "So much for any plan I had," he grumbled, chuckling.  _All I want is you, fuck those plans._  "You okay, baby?"

Rachel moaned and nodded, pushing the gag out of her mouth. "I love you, Noah, I love you  _so much._ "  _Maybe I understand why he processes emotions physically..._

He laughed and shook his head. "I love you too, Rach, and I don't  _ever_ want you to question that." He reached up to unfasten the cuffs before carefully withdrawing his penis and the dildo. "That was fucking  _incredible_ and I would  _never_ give you up." He moved back to the bed to clean up.

She exhaled shakily. "I – I  _believe_ you," she whispered. "I'm sorry I let it get to me." She turned away from the mirror with a shiver. "I know better than that, Noah, I  _promise_ I do."  _Especially now._

He shook his head again. "I'm sorry I wasn't paying more attention to you." He met her halfway across the room, wrapping his hands around her waist and pulling her in to kiss her. "I  _love_ you, Rachel, and me being part of this thing with Q and the baby doesn't change that."  _You're the only reason I_ am  _part of it. It's all you._

She licked her lips. "I, um, I think I got that sense." She giggled and shook her torso, the charm between the clamps jingling merrily. "I'm all yours, and you're all mine."  _You want me and you need me and I_ know  _that, I see it and feel it._

He snorted a laugh. "You're unreal." He plucked the clamps from her nipples and fastened them behind her neck.  _I really hope we chased off those demons._  "And  _yeah_ , all mine." He brushed his hands over her cheekbones. "You  _sure_ you're okay?"

She blew out a breath. "I'm… _better_. I just…"  _Just admit it, Rachel._ "You were right, I got trapped in my head." She kissed him lightly. "Good thing you know how to get me out again." She gave a soft laugh. "You always  _did_ , you know. For good or for ill."  _I was never able to lose myself with you around._

He winced. "Look, I really  _was_ an asshole. And it was probably good for both of us to curse me out."  _It's long overdue and I'm sorry for that._  He brushed her hair back from her face. "And if you have to do it again, you just do it, okay? I never even thought about how fast I went from asshole to realizing I love you. We probably missed a few steps with me pushing you along."

Rachel frowned.  _Missed a few steps? What steps?_  "What do you mean?"

Noah shrugged. "I mean with…with the way this started…I just…kinda…"  _Shit, I was almost…_ " _Bullied_ you along. I wouldn't let you hide while I kept hiding myself. I couldn't –  _wouldn't_ – think about whether I – I loved you, but I did everything I could,  _forced_ it out of you." His face fell and he shook his head yet again.  _How did I never see it?_ "Fuck, Rach, I'm so sorry. I know you love me, but I'm fucking lucky you do. I'm still an ass for not realizing that."

"Noah!" Rachel cupped his face in her hands.  _You're so far beyond Puck now..._ "How about we agree to this –  _Quinn_ is not an issue. The  _baby_ is not a problem. Only as much as we let them in." She kissed him. "And however we started, however much you may have pushed and…" She shivered and smiled. "As much as you  _dominated_ me and bent me to your will, Noah, I only bent because it was where I was going anyway."  _I just got there sooner than I ever dreamed._  "We  _fit_. You  _said_ so. The same way I saw you clearer then you saw yourself, you…you saw  _me_. Okay?"

 _That's exactly what I was hoping for. Thank fuck._ He kissed her softly, ducking to scoop her up in his arms. "Okay. But ditch those heels, I'm gonna go worship my girlfriend's body in the shower."  _But I can still apologize a little more._

She kicked her feet until the heels dropped. "You know I might need you to hold me up if we're trying for round…three? Four? Whatever it is."  _But I am by no means saying no..._

He kissed her temple. " _Worship_ isn't necessarily sexual. I'm gonna wash you up and take care of you. That's what I should always be doing."  _Gotta add it to the list._  He opened the bedroom door and crossed to the bathroom. "Do we need anything that's not already in there?"

She shook her head. "Towels on the rack, everything else in the shower."

He set her gently on her feet and turned on the water.

"Noah –"

"How's the temperature?" He stepped to the side. "I think I got it right. I just aimed for two degrees too hot for me."  _But I don't give a damn._

She flushed. "It helps with aching muscles." She gave a half smile. "I learned that from dance, but  _proved_ it with you." She reached out to the tap and gave a low hum of pleasure. "Perfect."  _I believe I've discovered aching muscles I've never had..._

He gestured her in and shut the door behind them. "Here, you hang out and I'm gonna admire you while I grope you with a loofah." He placed her under the shower spray and kissed her. "My sex kitten porn star girlfriend."  _And the love of my fucked up undeserving but super fucking lucky life..._

She shivered and blushed again.  _You can touch me however you want if you see me like that..._  "No one would believe you."

"Uh, correction,  _everyone_ would believe me. They all know, they're just too in awe to speak of it." He grabbed her body wash from the shelf and inhaled with a grin, sudsing the loofah and stroking it gently down the line of her neck. "You  _know_ they know."  _And you don't give a shit, which makes it so fucking hot._

She shivered and giggled. "Well, all right, as it's just us,  _yes_ , I know they know. But…" She sighed. "While we're being honest, that's also part of my  _problem_ – that maybe we're not taken seriously."  _Who would ever think I'd be worried about being too much of a sex object?_

"Are chicks still asking to join in?" He rolled his eyes and swept the loofah across her collarbone. "I thought they were slowing down."  _I sure haven't seen any lately._

 _To a crawl, actually_. Rachel bit her lip. "Well, not as often."

Noah raised a brow. "Oh."  _So you were worried about_ us  _taking it seriously then._ He swiped up the other side of her neck before sliding down to her breasts. "You look damn good in bubbles."

She giggled. "Noah, come on."  _Rachel, you idiot. How could you question this?_

"No,  _you_ come on. The only one who's worried about not being taken seriously is  _you_ , Rach." He shook his head.  _Let's cut the_   _crap._ "We're serious. I'm gonna treat it that way. So are  _you_. So what's the problem?"

She grinned, stepping closer to him and wrapping her arms around his neck. " _Nothing_. My  _insecurities_ , which my fabulous boyfriend is seeking so diligently and effectively to address." She kissed him.  _Speaking of outdated voices, all of those are outdated voices of my own._  "Actually, the only real problem is I think we may have left my underwear on the floor in the den."

He nibbled her lip. "Mmm. That would be a problem. At least, by the end of the week."  _If you're not there, you won't die of embarrassment._

"Can we have another aperitif now that I'm the headspace to enjoy it?" She rubbed her soap-covered breasts over his chest. "And then maybe I can apologize to you somehow?"  _Software upgrade complete, I think._

He grinned. "You've got nothing to apologize for, baby, but if that's you saying you'll suck me off later? Sure thing."  _Why would I ever say no?_

She stumbled slightly, clutching tighter to him. "How is it that it's  _my_ idea and yet you  _talking_ about it makes me weak in the knees?"  _I love that..._

He kissed her. "'Cause you may be my sex kitten porn star, but I'm still your personal sex God, lord and master."  _Fuck, I like the sound of that._

She whimpered breathlessly. "That could be it." She licked her lips. "Lord and master?"  _Mmm, I -- that felt..._ She shivered.

"Damn right," he murmured.  _I saw that, baby._  He tangled a hand in her hair and yanked her head back to expose her throat. "Problem?" he breathed against her skin.

She shuddered, her eyes fluttering as heat shot through to her core. "N- _no_."  _Not even a little bit._

He licked up the nape of her neck and bit hard right beneath her ear. " _Good_ ," he growled. "We'll work on adding that to your regular vocabulary soon."  _Real, real soon._

She caught her breath. "Y-yes, Noah, whatever – whatever you want."  _Lord. Master._

"What I want is  _you_ , Rachel." He kissed her roughly.  _Mine, all mine, no one else's._  "Every last bit. And I want to give you every bit of me, to let you in every part of my life. That cool by you?"

She inhaled shakily, tears springing to her eyes.  _Oh, oh my..._ "Yes, Noah. That – that sounds perfect."

He frowned. "Rach? What – don't cry,  _shit_ …" He swiped at her cheeks.  _The fuck did I do now?_  "Whatever I said, I'm sorry."

She rolled her eyes. "You  _idiot_. You're  _perfect_." She grabbed him and kissed him. "You're  _mine_."

He blew out a breath. "Yeah, I am. And that means I'm the luckiest bastard in the world." He grinned and kissed her right back.

***

 **A.N.:** Ahhhh. Welcome back. Hope y'all enjoyed. Belated Happy Valentines Day (no thanks to LJ) and if you enjoyed...let me know? <3

 

***


	43. Excelsior

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rachel's doubts get under Noah's skin, and he works to get under Rachel's. Titles are given, and stories are told. Smuckleberry sandwich, plot in the middle. Please enjoy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: AU, especially so from Sectionals. Suspend your disbelief and try this universe on for size.

** **Title** ** : Excelsior, Part 37 of "The Games They Play"   
** **Pairing, Character(s)** ** : Puck/Rachel   
** **Rating** ** : Still NC-17   
** **Word Count** ** : 10458   
** **Spoilers** ** : If there are any, you basically haven't watched Glee.   
** **Summary** ** : Rachel's doubts get under Noah's skin, and he works to get under Rachel's. Titles are given, and stories are told. Smuckleberry sandwich, plot in the middle. Please enjoy.   
** **Disclaimer** ** : AU, especially so from Sectionals. Suspend your disbelief and try this universe on for size.   
  
***

Noah dried himself off quickly and held out another towel with a grin. "Come here, baby."

Rachel stepped out of the shower carefully, muscles pulling and stretching. "Noah, you don't --"

He raised a brow. "Rachel."

_You know better than that, Rachel. Especially right now._ She caught her lip between her teeth, and stepped into his arms.

"Better." He trailed the towel over her, tracing each curve and crevice with his eyes and the terry cloth. "On a bunch of levels, much better."

Rachel shivered slightly. "Y-yes, we are."

Noah knelt to run the towel over her legs, peering up with a smirk. "You gotta appreciate how many times I've ended up on my knees for you today."

She giggled, nodding. "Usually it's vice versa."

He stood with a wicked grin, tossing the towel aside. "It'll be vice versa again, don't worry."

She shivered again and shook her head. "You are…"

"The only one who's ever gonna make you fall to pieces like that," he growled. "And all fucking yours."

She licked her lips. "That sounds...I can't...yes, please?"

He chuckled and drew her in to kiss her. "Love you, baby."

She nuzzled her face into his chest. "Love you too."

He stroked her hair. "You okay?"

She nodded. "I am. I'm sorry for...well, for this morning."

"Don't apologize," he murmured. "You don't have anything to apologize for. I'm sorry I was such an ass."

"I knew you weren't, deep down. I always believed you still had that...that piece of that little boy I --" She blushed. "I just remembered what you were like when we were little."

He raised a brow. "Did you...have a crush on me? When we were kids?"

She flushed deeper. "I -- it's --"

He grinned. "You  _did_ . I fucking  _love_ this. Tell me everything."

She frowned. "There's nothing to tell, we were little, and had the same afterschool program at the JCC, remember?"

He nodded. "Yeah, but obviously not as well as you do."

She rolled her eyes. "You didn't mind singing. I liked that. So...in my head, we would be boyfriend and girlfriend and sing songs together like Barbra Streisand and Neil Diamond." She ducked her head. "It was nothing."

He laughed. "And then I pulled out Sweet Caroline. Holy shit." He kissed her again, rubbing his nose against hers. "Damn."

She flushed and nodded. "You can imagine how taken aback I was at that moment. But…" She swallowed and looked up at him from under her lashes. "I didn't -- we weren't  _real_ , then."

He shook his head, wrapping his arms around her waist to squeeze her tightly. "Honestly, I don't know if I was real till this. Till you."

She inhaled shakily. "Noah…"

He shook his head. "I'm serious, Rach. Don't you get how the best parts of my life are 'cause of you? The fuck ups in my life, those are all mine, but the good shit...Rachel, that's  _you_ ." He kissed her again. "Let's go get dressed, have another round in the den, and then maybe... _another round in the den,"_ he murmured.

_"Rachel? Noah?"_ Will's voice floated to them up the stairs. "Dad called me, you both all right?"

Rachel froze, clutching Noah to her. "Daddy! This is why I didn't call him…"

Noah swallowed hard. "I'm gonna get dressed and run. I can do that faster than you. Let's bolt." He quickly swung the door open, turning and blocking as he and Rachel leapt across the hall. "Just a sec, Will, I'll be right with you," he called down, shutting Rachel's bedroom door.

She blushed red. "Noah --"

"I got this, baby, just get dressed and come downstairs." He tugged on his pants and threw on his shirt. "I'll tell him I got you into a bath and you'll be down in a few. Take your time, breathe, put on that delicious body lotion." He kissed her hard. "See you in a bit."

Rachel shook her head.  _You're a fortunate girl, Rachel Berry._

Noah blew out a breath and joined Will in the kitchen. "Hey, Will. I got Rachel to get into a bubble bath and relax, she'll be down in a bit."

Will nodded and frowned. "Dan called me. He said Rachel was so anxious she was physically sick?"

Noah sighed and grabbed a water bottle from the fridge. "Yeah...I, uh...I think I may have pushed her a little too hard these past two days."

Will quirked a brow. "I heard something of that effect from Dan. Do I want to know?"

Noah took a long drink of water. "I -- well, Rachel convinced me that I needed to talk to Quinn."

"Ahhh." Will shook his head and sat at the counter. "How did that go?"

"It went...really damn well." Noah rubbed a hand over the back of his neck, glancing at the stairs. "We...Quinn and I got to talk and I'm...I'm gonna start taking her to doctor's appointments and stuff...I'm gonna be a part of it." He shook his head and repeated softly, "I'm gonna be a part of it."

Rachel froze at the bottom of the stairs while her father put a hand on Noah's shoulder.

"I'm proud of you, son, and I'm glad that Fabray girl was able to let you in." Will frowned. "Rachel has had problems with her before, I know."

"Yeah, well, that's 'cause Quinn's totally intimidated by Rach." Noah rolled his eyes. "Not that either of them would believe it."

Will snorted. "I couldn't blame Rachel for not believing that, that girl has made Rachel's life a living hell at times."

Noah ducked his head. "So did  _I,_ " he muttered.

Will raised a brow. "You all right?"

Noah shrugged, shaking his head. "I just -- it's weird, I didn't even think about what an asshole I was till Rachel saved me from myself, y'know? She -- she just saw right through the bullshit and somehow loves me. But talking to her today..."

"Noah is under the misapprehension that part of why I'm overwrought today is his poor behavior prior to our relationship," Rachel said softly. "To which I've already told him he's mistaken."

Noah frowned at her. "Yeah, I know. But --"

Will held up his hand. "Truce for now, I want to check on my baby." He turned to his daughter and held out his arms. "Rachel…"

Rachel hugged her father, exhaling shakily. "I'm -- Daddy, I'm  _good_ , I promise." She glanced at her boyfriend over her father's shoulder. "I keep telling  _Noah_ that --"

Will shook his head. "One nut at a time, sweetheart. What happened?"

Noah snorted. "I'm an asshole and I don't deserve her," he muttered. "I missed shit I should have apologized for months ago and I wasn't paying attention to Rach's feelings like I should've."

Will raised a brow at his daughter. "Why, honey, your voice...it's dropped! No wonder you're so upset!"

Rachel smirked. "It's  _awful_ , Daddy, and then it says crazy things..." She freed herself from Will's arms. "Maybe I should've called Daddy from the  _start_ , so we could have a mediator."

Noah frowned at her sullenly. "Come on, Rachel..."

She raised a brow. "How about I answer for myself why I'm upset?" She turned back to her father. "I have been worried sick that Quinn would shut Noah out, so I never considered the real possibility that she might let him in," she confessed quietly. "So now I'm left processing that new reality, on top of the pressure of our upcoming Regionals competition."

"Gonna tell him about the nightmare while you're at it?" Noah interjected. "That matters too."  _A whole fucking lot._

Rachel frowned. "It's --"

"Let the adult be the judge of that, hmm?" Will narrowed his eyes at Rachel's expression. "The face you're making right now seems to support Noah's point."

Rachel sighed and looked down. "IhadanightmareIgotdumpedforQuinn," she muttered to the floor.

"What was that?" Will gave a wry smile. "You know, just the way you said it tells me there's a problem, Rachel."

She flushed. "I had a nightmare I got dumped for Quinn," she repeated quietly.

"Hmph." Noah nodded at Will. "Told you it was relevant."

Will raised a brow at Noah. "You didn't tell me that you were beating yourself up, either."

Rachel flashed Noah a triumphant smile.

Noah ducked his head. "I just...I hate that I didn't -- that all this --" He sighed and looked at Rachel. "I hate that even doing the right fucking thing is hurting you, Rach."

"Noah…" Rachel shook her head and went around her father to face Noah with her hands to her hips. "That's not hurting me. I just -- I didn't even consider that Quinn would be so agreeable, all right? The fact she was so ready to let you be part of this has me a bit thrown."

He shook his head. "Are you kidding me? Quinn is trying to bribe Finn with cookies to get back together right now."

"Bribe him with...what?" Will shook his head. "Sorry, baby girl, I keep telling Dad I'm glad your taste improved, and I have to say I truly am glad and relieved."

Noah laughed while Rachel pouted.

"Thank you, Daddy, I'm well aware," Rachel replied, rolling her eyes.

Will took a deep breath and looked at each of them in turn. "So. It seems that Rachel is worried that Quinn may be changing her mind about Noah, and Noah is worried that trying to do the right thing is going to hurt Rachel. But neither of you isn't saying you don't love the other person."

_"No!"_

"Fuck _no."_

Will nodded. "Good. Because if you two love each other the way Dan and I think you do, you're both so concerned with not hurting the other person --"

"You left one part of it out though, Will." Noah pursed his lips. "Sorry to interrupt. But it's not just about me and Rach. There's the fact that I was an asshole to Rach for years. And I didn't make up for that enough."

"You  _don't_ have to make up for that, Noah, I told you." Rachel glared. "I've seen you for the man that you are, you don't have to explain that you were immature and foolish."

"But I should've thought about the fact that I was that kind of an asshole might still bug you, or bug you again, if I started hanging out with Quinn." Noah shook his head. "I'm not gonna go back to being Puck, Rachel. Not that guy. I couldn't."

"I know, Noah, I wouldn't --"

"Do you  _know,_ down to your bones,or do you believe it in your rational mind?" Will interjected quietly. "Because Noah's correct here, sweetheart, there's a difference." Will turned to Noah. "But the only way you're going to make sure she knows the way you want her to -- you're right, she needs that -- is to just keep being the good guy, keep being the guy who comes to her rescue. And make sure it's not you she needs rescuing from ever again."

Noah nodded slowly. "I can do that."  _I_ will _do that, damn it._ "Rach, it's okay. I know there's a lot to get past."

Rachel took a shaky breath. "But I -- I've already let that go, Noah, I --"

"You stopped thinking about it," he countered. "That's not the same thing."

Will shook his head. "Noah, don't let anyone tell you that you're not mature and responsible. You've grown into quite the young man." He turned to his daughter. "There's nothing to argue about here, sweetheart, you're just going to have to practice trust, and he's going to have to practice living up to it." He raised a brow. "So, did you have lunch?"

Noah chuckled. "You know, Rach, you're right, we  _should've_ called Will." He shrugged at her father. "We didn't get that far, I was just trying to get her blood pressure down."

Will quirked a brow. "I do believe Dad said he authorized you into the den?"

Nodding, Noah shot a glance at Rachel. "He did and we did."

"And a bubble bath." Will looked to his daughter again. "You should feel worlds better."

Rachel gave a small smile. "Yes, Daddy, I do. I think I'm just emotionally unwell now, and even that feeling is quickly abating."

Will glanced at the clock. "Good, because my break is just about over, I need to get back." He walked over to Rachel and dropped a kiss on her hair. "You, relax." He continued past her to squeeze Noah's shoulder again. "And you, relax. You'll be fine and so will she. Your mother and my husband are having too much fun dreaming about your future children to let either of you mess this up."

Noah burst out laughing. "Yeah, I guess that's true." He smiled up at Will. "Thanks for checking in."

Will nodded. "Now you take over, all right? Guessing you still have an hour until you could potentially get your homework, so watch a movie, find some music to play around with, and don't let Rachel get caught up in her head."

Noah gave a firm nod back. "I left the guitar in the choir room, but I'm sure I can keep us distracted."

Will rolled his eyes. "Yes, I'm sure you can too. Just do your homework if you're able to." He rounded the counter and paused in the doorway. "Is there anything left in the vape, by the way?" He chuckled. "I feel like a college kid sneaking a hit before class."

Noah shook his head. "Sorry, we actually went pretty conservatively on that."

Will shrugged. "Oh well. I'll wait till later like a responsible adult." He gave a smirk. "And you two can go back to enjoying  _not_ being responsible adults quite yet."

Rachel blushed. "I'm sorry, Daddy. I didn't mean to disrupt your day."

Will chuckled. "Honestly, honey, I'm happy to see you being human." He held out his arms for a hug.

Rachel stepped into his embrace, giggling. "Well, in that case, I'm feeling extremely human right now."

Noah hung his head behind Will's back.  _I've gotta think of something good before Wednesday._ He pursed his lips.  _I think I have an idea…_

Will released Rachel and cleared his throat. "I'll see you two for dinner, I think Dad said we're having pizza?"

Noah nodded and stood. "Yeah, I'll call the order in for one of you to pick up."

Will smiled. "Sounds good. See you both later." He tugged on Rachel's hair and left the two in the kitchen.

Noah shoved his hands in his pockets. "Hey. So, um...now what?"

Rachel stepped closer to him and placed her hands on his chest. "Now we resume our previous plan. Another round and another round?"

He looked down at her and blew out a breath, lowering his shoulders. "That sounds awesome to me."

She nodded. "And I'll get my thong back, thank you very much."

He grinned, plucking her hands from his chest to kiss them. "Then let's get back there." He scooped her up into his arms.

"Noah!" Rachel giggled, sighing and laying her head on his shoulder. "You know I love you, right?"

Noah closed his eyes and smiled before opening them to answer. "Yes, I do. And I love you too."  _I'm gonna prove it to you._ "I don't ever want you to doubt that."

She exhaled shakily. "I know, and I won't. You've changed with me. With us."

He nodded, leaning down to kiss her and setting her down on the couch. "Yes, I have. And I'm gonna keep changing. For the better." He scooped up her thong and stuffed it into his pocket with a smirk. "With you."

Rachel nodded. "Thank you."

Noah rolled his eyes. "No need to thank me for being with you, Rach. Not ever."  _You'll see._ He grabbed the vaporizer and sat next to her, tugging her feet into his lap. "Well, unless I tell you to." He smirked. "You get the message."

She giggled again. "Yes, master." She watched his face and smiled.

He growled low. "Careful."

She raised a brow, licking her lips. "Yes,  _master."_

_Oh, you asked for it._ Noah shoved the paraphernalia aside and reached for her.

Rachel laughed breathlessly, shoving the previous tension aside as she went pliant beneath him. "Do you prefer  _lord_ and master instead?"

Noah struggled to marshall his breathing.  _She's pushing me on purpose, I have to remember that._ He watched her lick her lips and groaned. "Rachel…"

She leaned up to kiss him, wrapping her arms around his neck and pulling him closer.

He groaned again, pressing her into the couch and tugging her legs around his waist.

Rachel moaned and tightened her grip, undulating under him.

_Fuck, Rach..._ Noah tore his mouth away. "You're trying to distract me and I know it."

She whimpered and shook her head. "I just want you, I want to be yours…"

He tangled a hand in her hair and kissed her hard. "You already are, and you know it," he rasped. "You're trying to push my buttons."

She smirked and licked her lips, arching up into him. "You can push mine instead," she murmured huskily.

He shook his head to clear it.  _Master, huh?_ He fisted the hand in her hair and looked down into her eyes. "You said you were gonna apologize for all that pushing and all that doubting. This is how you aim to do it?"

She flushed. "I -- I'm --"

He leaned down to bite at her lower lip. " _You're -- you're_ not thinking clearly, Rachel. I'm not either, but I know enough to see you're trying to play me."

"Noah --"

He kissed her hard. "Don't even try to lie to me, baby, I can literally see right through you." He ground his hips against her. "I want you, so I'm willing to change the order of things, but I know exactly what you're doing and someday, sometime, I'm gonna remind you."

She caught her breath, nodding slowly. "Yes, Noah."

Noah smirked. "Somehow when you call me Noah like that...it feels just as good as calling me master."

Rachel shivered. "Yes, Noah."

He grinned. "Not saying we won't get to that lord and master, but for today, I think I'm good just loving you."

She shuddered, her chest tight. "Noah..."

He kissed her. "I knew it. Come here, baby." He rolled them on the couch so she sprawled across his chest. "I love you,  _just_ you. I can't imagine loving anyone else."

She took a shaking breath. "I know, Noah, I promise you I know."

Noah kissed her again. "I'm not saying you don't. I'm saying I do, all right? I love you, and I want you, and I'm not going anywhere." He sat them up and grabbed the box again. "I'm gonna get you good and loose and remind you why. You wanna call me Master then, I'm not gonna fight you."

Rachel closed her eyes as a shiver rolled down her spine. "Yes, Noah."

He grinned. "Let's work on part one, then." He planted a smacking kiss on her lips and opened the stash.

***

Rachel blew out a long, slow breath and smiled. "Much better when I can enjoy the afternoon off."

Noah chuckled. "Yeah, no kidding. Better for us both." He cleaned out the vaporizer and put it away, holding out a hand for hers. "Now come on."

Her eyes sparkled with laughter as she placed her hand in his. "I do hope that's the idea."

He smirked and shook his head. "Yup, no filter on you. This is gonna be fun." He gave another glance around to be sure there was nothing incriminating let behind --  _Not like Will and Dan don't know we're active..._ \-- and led her back up to her bedroom.

Rachel shivered as they entered her room, Noah closing the door firmly behind them.

"You okay, baby?" Noah watched her reaction with a grin. "Looking at that door differently?"

She nodded, a blush climbing her cheeks. "Yes, Noah. Thank you."

He pulled her closer and kissed her. "No need to thank me when it was most definitely my pleasure, baby." He quirked a brow. "So. Now that I've got you here, what am I gonna do with you…"

Rachel giggled. "Whatever you want,  _master."_

Noah gave a low hum of approval. "Yeah, that feels better." He kissed her again. "Now strip, while I get set up."

She shivered and nodded, drawing her tank top over her head and tossing it aside.

He grinned and roamed the bedroom, retrieving the straps and tying them to the bed.

Rachel shivered again and giggled while she shimmied out of her yoga capris and thong.

Noah glanced at her and licked his lips. "Come here, baby."

She advanced towards him on unsteady legs, a smirk on her face. "I'd love to," she whispered.

He laughed, grabbing her arms when she drew close and kissing her hard. "You're so sexy, you know that? Gorgeous and all mine." He spun them and pushed her back down onto the bed. "All  _mine_ ," he repeated hoarsely. "And the only thing I want."

Rachel undulated beneath him, her eyes falling shut. "Yes, master."

Noah growled, grabbing her wrists and pinning them above her head. "Fuck, I love the sound of that -- the  _real_ sound of that, not trying to get to me, just…" He gave a low hum of pleasure. "Sounds even better than I thought it would." He buried his face in her neck and bit down hard around her carotid artery, grinning when she arched up. " _Everything_ with you is better than I thought it would be," he breathed into her skin. He pressed her into the mattress, circling his hips against her. "Don't move." He left her on the bed to tear off his own clothes. "Nothing but you and me now."

She shuddered and nodded.

He grinned and joined her on the bed, nudging her around with his body until she was lined up with all the cuffs. "Say  _'yes, Master Noah.'_ "

Rachel licked her lips.  _"Yes, Master Noah."_

Noah closed his eyes as a dark thrill rolled through his veins. "Yeah.  _That_ ." He kissed her greedily, grinding his cock against her. "Best of both worlds." He backed up to cuff her ankles in place. "That way you know that I love you…" He crawled up her body and strapped her wrists down. "But you know that you're  _mine."_ He hooked his thumb between her lips and tugged her jaw, bracing himself against the headboard and shoving his cock into her mouth. "Master Noah," he rasped. "When you can  _speak_ again, that is."

She choked out a moan, swallowing and swirling her tongue around his length.

He laughed hoarsely and pumped his hips at her. "Your  _mouth_ is mine," he growled, slowly inching his way back before thrusting deep down her throat. "That tongue, and those sexy little noises you make…" He slid further down the headboard to smother her slightly. "And the way you feel around my cock when you swallow my cum…" He pulled out suddenly.

Rachel inhaled greedily, shuddering and whimpering.

"Just  _thinking_ about cumming in your mouth had me greedy for it," Noah ground out. He pinched her nipples and slid his way down, licking and biting at her skin on the way. "Say thank you for the compliment." He propped himself up so he could look into her eyes, lining his body up with hers. "A  _proper_ thank you."

"Thank you," she murmured, and licked her lips. "Master Noah."

He thrust his hips and plunged his cock into the hilt. " _You're_ mine, and I can do whatever I want to you, because you can trust me. You  _can_ trust me now, Rachel. Because I love you." He slowly started to move. "I love you so much."

She tossed her head against the pillow. "I love you too."

Noah grinned and nibbled at her lips. "Good." He withdrew and spun to the 69 position, pushing his cock into her mouth and grabbing the dildo and plug again. "And I'm gonna prove it, and then I'm gonna make you forget everything  _but_ that." He swirled the plug in her juices and brought it up, withdrawing his cock to replace it with the plastic toy. "Get that good and wet for me, and for you, actually."

Rachel's eyes were wide as she sucked, licking and taking it deep as she dared.

He groaned at the sight, pulling it back and sinking his cock back in. "Suck, Rachel. I'm gonna make you lose your mind now." He turned towards her pussy again and angled her hips up. "Don't forget to breathe." He slid the plug between her ass and in, slow and steady.

She moaned around his cock as the pressure in her rear heightened the empty feeling in her core.

Noah laughed as she writhed. "Missing something, baby?" He gave a hard shove at the plug before reaching for the dildo. "The best for last," he whispered, taking the cool tip of the dildo and rubbing it over her clit. "I get to watch you, full and wet and fucking  _gorgeous_ ."

Rachel caught her breath, her pussy throbbing to her heartbeat.  _Just let go..._ She closed her eyes and sucked greedily.

"Oh, yeah, show me you want it." He pressed the dildo firmly against her clit, leaning around to lick down her slit. "I can  _see_ you want it." He laughed low. "I can  _taste_ it."

She lifted her hips from the mattress, low keening noises around his length as her ass tightened.

Noah slid the dildo down slowly, pushing the head of the toy into her wet channel. "Show me. Take it in."

Rachel shuddered, rippling her inner muscles.

He watched in satisfaction as the dildo moved fractionally deeper. "Look at how tight you are, why would I leave?" He pushed another inch of the toy inside her.

She groaned and grabbed the cuffs tight, pulling herself up to take his cock deeper.

_"Fuck,"_ he choked out, another inch of the toy disappearing while his hips started pumping of their own accord.

Rachel swallowed around him, clenching her pussy around the dildo. She shuddered continually, a long low purr humming from her chest.

Noah laughed hoarsely as the dildo moved deeper. "So good, Rachel, you're  _so fucking_ good." He shuddered above her and leaned down to lick at her clit, pushing the dildo the rest of the way in.

_"Mmph!"_ She boosted herself higher, whimpering at the stimulation and sucking harder at his cock, swirling it around his length.

_Fuck yes..._ He took her clit between his teeth and growled. " _Cum_ ." He let himself go, his seed pulsing down her throat while he ravaged the nub of nerves in his mouth and shoved rhythmically at the plug and the dildo inside her.

Rachel swallowed frantically, her eyes wide and her orgasm burning through her veins. She clenched spasmodically around the toys, writhing under Noah's attentions.

Noah licked at her juices, a wicked grin on his face. "All fucking  _mine_ ," he murmured. He bit her inner thigh, sucking a hickey into her skin before withdrawing and spinning around to lock eyes with her, pressing his body to hers.  _"All mine,"_ he repeated.

She gasped for breath, still shaking with her climax. "Y-yes," she managed.

He smacked her thigh, shaking his head. "What did you say?"

Rachel bit back a moan. "Y-yes, M-Master Noah." She shuddered and sighed.

Noah smirked as he felt her shift against him. "You like saying that as much as I like hearing it," he whispered. "Don't you."

"Y-yes, Master Noah," she said softly.

"Good." He cupped her face and kissed her gently, his tongue tangling with hers. "Because I'm only getting started with you," he promised. "For my next trick, you're gonna keep those in through dinner with your dads."

She caught her breath. "I -- you want --" She closed her eyes, exhaling. "Yes, Master Noah."

He hummed with satisfaction. "You can do this, easily. We'll already be downstairs, we'll sit at the table…" He kissed her again. "We'll just have to make sure they don't hear the hum."

Rachel blinked.  _You can't…_ "The hum?"

Noah grinned. "The hum." He unstrapped her wrists, retreating to let her unstrap her ankles. "But we've got a couple of hours before we have to worry about the hum." He grabbed a wipe and cleaned himself off, swiping at his face with a smirk. "You can use them to practice sitting up."

She blinked again. "I can?"

He held out a hand to pull her up. "Yes, you can." He helped her settle on the bed, stroking her cheek softly. "We'll browse some music." He picked up her abandoned tank top and yoga pants, chuckling as he gathered her underwear. "For whatever it's worth, you can put these back on."

She nodded and stood gingerly.  _Dear sweet Streisand._

He watched her and smirked again. "Been a while since you had to  _move_ with the toys, huh." He shook his head, making a disapproving sound. "I'm gonna have to fix that."

She shuddered and took the thong from his hand.  _This is going to be..._ She inhaled deeply before lifting a shaky leg.

"Don't fall," he muttered, his blood running hot again while his eyes tracking her every move. "Don't squeeze those toys out either. I want you to feel every inch."

Rachel fought against the moan, stepping into the thong and blowing out a breath. She looked at him expectantly.

Noah bit his lower lip and swallowed. "Stop there. No other clothes. I wanna see you." He shook his head and took back the rest of her outfit.

"Y-yes, Master Noah," she murmured.

He rubbed a hand over his head and exhaled shakily. "We may play again before dinner," he offered wryly. "You have no idea what you're doing to me right now." He stalked her back to the bed, following her down. "Just knowing about the toys...knowing how hot, and how tight, and how _wet_ you must be right now…" He kissed her deeply, devouring her mouth before leaning back to lick and bite at her nipples. "I don't know how I could ever be with anyone else, Rachel. You're too fucking good." He pushed away from her and laughed. "What I wouldn't give for a fucking healing factor like that Wolverine dude right now, I could be hard again and just…" He shuddered. "Music. I'm gonna grab your laptop. You just...stay there."

She shivered and nodded. _That would be virtually all I'm capable of, thanks to you..._ She shivered again. _Master Noah..._

***

Noah glanced at the clock and back at his girlfriend. "You ready, baby?"

Rachel shuddered. "Y-yes, Master Noah."

He grinned. "I give you permission to not call me Master Noah in public, in case you wondered."

She let out a breath she didn't know she was holding. "Thank you, Master Noah."

He crossed the room to her side, kissing her softly. "You won't have to call me that in here all the time either." He rubbed his thumbs over her cheekbones. "But I love the way it sounds." He stepped back. "Underwear off for just a second, then we'll head downstairs and I'll phone in dinner."

She breathed deeply and slipped her hands under the waistband of her thong, carefully tugging it down.

Noah's gaze trailed over her hotly. "Can't wait till after dinner," he murmured. He licked his lips. "Now spread your legs and bend over. _All the way_ over."

Rachel shivered and complied, a low moan accompanying the deep bend.

Noah groaned at the sound. "So fucking sexy, you know that?" He slowly approached her, stepping behind to line his cock up with her ass. "Don't know how we managed to keep our hands off each other." He turned the vibrator in her butt plug on to hum inside her. "Now you can get dressed."

Rachel whimpered and straightened. "Yes, Master Noah." She clenched her fists as the toy buzzed insistently.

Noah grinned and kissed her. "Back to just Noah for now, baby. But when we're in your bedroom or mine, Master Noah." He trailed his mouth to her ear. "You feel that plug vibrating the dildo too?"

She steadied herself as her knees went weak, clutching at his shoulders. "Y-yes, Master Noah."

He chuckled. "So smart, even while…" He reached down to pinch her nipples and whisper, " _Cum."_

She cried out, digging her nails into his skin while her climax swept through her.

He gave her another kiss and smirked. "Get dressed, Rachel." He walked her back to the bed and pushed her down gently.

"Ah!" Rachel jumped slightly, stiffening as the plug slipped slightly deeper.

Noah laughed and pressed her shoulders to keep her in place. "You're gonna have to sit down. Better keep practicing."

She bit her lip and nodded.

"Here, I'll have some mercy on you. For now." He bent to retrieve her clothes and hand them to her. "You stay put."

She caught her breath as a shiver rolled down her spine, clinging to the top and pants in her hands. "Th-thank you, Master Noah."

"My pleasure, baby." He tugged on his own clothes while watching her get dressed. "You all right over there?"

She exhaled shakily. "As well as can be expected, Master Noah."

He chuckled again. "You're so good at this, you know that?" He threw his shirt on and shook his head. "Can't wait to try to trip you up later."

She laughed breathlessly. "Yes, Master Noah." She stood on wobbly legs. "Downstairs, huh?'

Noah held out his arm. "Shall we?"

Rachel slipped her arm through his and blew out a breath. "Yes, Master Noah."

He kissed her temple and chuckled. "I almost feel bad. Almost."

She blinked. "Bad? What?"

He opened the door and glanced down at her. "You're not gonna be able to move once we get you into your chair at the table. I'll make sure we have everything set up."

She pursed her lips. "I didn't even think of that."

"Persistent scrambled brain," he teased. "I like this."

She frowned, taking cautious steps out of the room. "I just...I _know_...you won't let me make a fool of myself with my dads." _Right?_ She glanced at him quickly.

Noah rolled his eyes, twisting to hoist her into his arms. "I heard the question mark on that one. No, I won't. I'm just having some fun, trying to wipe that brain of yours for a while." He kissed her before carefully making his way down to the dining room. "Showing you how all my attention is on you, and how much I love you."

"I love you too," Rachel said softly, leaning up to press her face in his neck. She shuddered as the movement shifted the toys.

He set her gently on her feet. "You gonna be okay? You have an out, Rach, you always do."

 _The difference between the very beginning and now…_ "I -- " She blushed and nodded. "Yes, Noah, I'll be fine." She shivered. "I want to know how this scenario ends," she whispered.

He smirked and shook his head. "It doesn't end. Not ever. Not us."

Rachel cupped his face in her hands and kissed him.

***

"Guys?" Will walked through the door, Dan behind him. "Nicely done on the dinner order." He put the pies down on the dining room table and gave Rachel a quick kiss on the cheek. "Let me go put down my bag." He headed towards his office.

Noah emerged from the kitchen and put the plates and napkins down. "We've got good timing. Don't we, Rach?"

Rachel nodded, her ears straining for a faint hum. "Great timing, actually."

Dan crossed to his daughter and hugged her, pulling her close. "Rachel...are you all right?"

She caught her breath and nodded again. "Dad, I'm fine. Thank you for letting me come home. And for calling us in. Noah kept me calm." _Or at the very least distracted…_

Dan kissed her cheek and released her, turning a raised brow to her boyfriend. "Is she telling the truth?"

Noah set everything down and took his seat next to Rachel, grabbing and kissing her hand. "Yes, I promise she hasn't been up in her head. We didn't hear from anyone about homework" -- _Though it probably would've helped if we checked our phones or, um, tried to get it --_ "so we just browsed music, came up with a good idea for Regionals, and made some use of the den."

"Daddy told me about the last one." Dan took a deep breath. "All right. For now. Let's eat." He paused and shook his head. "Does anyone hear a hum?"

Rachel glanced at Noah, swallowing hard. "No, no idea. Maybe a phone?"

Dan shrugged. "Hmm. Maybe." He shook his head again and walked into the kitchen. "I'm getting a lemonade, anyone else want anything?"

"I got water for me and Rachel, thanks, Dan." Noah handed Rachel her glass. "Just breathe, baby," he whispered. "He was right next to you."

She shivered and nodded, gulping down the cold water. "I know. I trust you."

He grinned and kissed her. "Exactly the point of the exercise." He opened the boxes and passed Rachel her salad and soup.

***

"So, we were just gonna text Quinn and see if anyone grabbed our assignments. I'm sure one day's not gonna kill us, though." Noah polished off his last slice and stood. "Lemme clear this."

Will stood. "I'll help, we'll let Dad and Rachel relax for once."

Rachel giggled. "If you insist," she teased.

Dan took a sip of his lemonade. "So, honey. Daddy tells me things with Quinn went _well."_

She sighed and nodded. "Yes, they did." She circled the rim of her water glass with a finger. "She realized it was a mistake to shut him out."

Dan raised a brow. "And I can tell that you think she's going to realize it was a mistake in more ways than one. I know you well enough, pumpkin."

Rachel chewed the inside of her lip and took a drink of water. "Quinn is trying to get back together with Finn."

"So then let her." Dan nudged his daughter's leg under the table. "Her loss."

Rachel caught her breath as his movement shifted her. "I -- yes, I know."

"I've been telling her that all day," Noah complained as he took his seat. He kissed her lightly, trailing his lips across her cheek. "You okay?"

She nodded slightly. "Yes, Noah, I'm fine."

Will took his seat. "Well, we've _all_ been telling her that. And we'll just support her and Noah." He reached across the table to squeeze her hand. "You know we will."

Noah reached under the table to pat her thigh. "We do, thanks, Will. Actually...the only thing that's going to be an issue is Wednesdays every so often. Dance class."

Rachel frowned. "I can get a ride home, Noah, or --"

Dan rolled his eyes. "We'll take care of it." He chuckled. "It'll actually be fun to drive somewhere with Rachel again, it's been a while since we've had to do any of that."

Rachel rolled her eyes in return. "That's not true, Dad, and you know it. Noah doesn't take me shopping, or to the doctor, or…" She giggled. "All right, definitely not as _often_ ," she conceded.

Dan smiled. "All right, I'll pick you up after dance on Wednesday and maybe we'll go do something fun until Noah's free."

"Noah doesn't have to come over on Wednesday," Rachel said softly. She turned to look at him. "You _don't_. If you and Quinn --"

Noah frowned. " _Me and Quinn --_ are going to the doctor, and then I'm taking her back to Brittany's house and coming over here to see you and do my homework, like always."

She took a deep breath and smiled tightly. "Sure, whatever you want to do."

Noah's frown deepened. "What I _want_ to do is get into that brain of yours and fix it so it doesn't say stupid shit like that."

Will and Dan exchanged a look.

"Noah..." Will stood and patted his shoulder. "Why don't you give us a minute?"

Noah swallowed and nodded. "Yeah. I'll…" He stood and kissed Rachel's temple, leaving the dining room. "I'll head upstairs."

Dan stood. "Noah, come to the den with me instead. Rachel and Daddy can come join us when they're done."

Noah shrugged. "Sure."

Dan joined him and gestured down the hall.

***

Rachel watched them walk away. "Daddy --"

"Honey, just listen." Will took Noah's seat. "I know you're scared. He is too -- whether he knows it or not. You're scared Quinn is going to see the young man you see, finally, and that she'll take him from you."

She winced. "Noah's not scared of any of that," she murmured.

Will nodded. "Of course he's not. I didn't say you were scared of the same thing, just that you were both scared."

She sighed. "What could he have to be scared of here?"

***

Dan waved Noah over to the couch. "I'm going to put on some music, you have a seat."

Noah rubbed a hand over his mouth to hide a smile as he sat. _We're gonna be fine, I'm gonna make sure of it…_

"So, are _you_ all right?" Dan put some Simon and Garfunkel on for background music before claiming the stash box and sitting in his armchair across from Noah. "You've been taking care of Rachel all day, I wonder if you've checked in with yourself."

"I'm good," Noah replied automatically.

Dan raised a brow. "I repeat my previous statement."

Noah took a deep breath. _Well, shit._ "I'm...I don't know."

Dan nodded. "That's an answer we can work with."

***

Will caught Rachel's eyes and shook his head. "What does he have to be scared of here? Baby girl, when was the last time you missed school?"

Rachel bit her lip. "Um…"

Will chuckled. "Exactly. I know how much you treasure your perfect attendance record, Rachel, so to know you were asking to leave school…" He sighed. "It's obvious to all of us that something is not right for you. And it's also obvious that it's Noah." He looked at his daughter intently. "You saw how he was beating himself up earlier about how he'd treated you in the past."

She snorted lightly. "Daddy, we settled that. I've let all of that go."

"Just like that? So let it be said, so let it be done?" Will raised a brow.

Rachel nodded. "Absolutely."

Will sighed. "So then why are we still talking about you being worried about Quinn?"

***

Noah sagged into the couch, shaking his head. "I went from being so fucking excited -- sorry, language -- that I was gonna be a part of this, with Quinn...but if it's a choice…"

Dan shook his head, reaching over and squeezing Noah's shoulder. "I know my daughter well enough, Noah, it's not going to be a choice you have to make."

Noah sighed. "Yeah, I -- I know, but...I almost want to do it just to show her I would. I wish I could just get in her brain and fix that."

"It takes time, Noah, you of all people should know that." Dan raised a brow, putting the vaporizer aside and moving next to Noah on the couch. "Shouldn't you? How long did it take for you to see the error of your ways?""Rachel. It took Rachel." Noah shook his head. "I told her that. It's -- all the good stuff in my life is because of her."

Dan considered Noah beside him. "Rachel being worried, being scared and insecure...Noah, that doesn't change the good things, the positive changes. It doesn't mean any of the good is any less legitimate."

***

Rachel frowned and folded her arms. "Daddy…"

Will shook his head. "The first problem is, you have to realize Quinn can't take Noah from you, Rachel. You and I both know that. The only real threat is his own sense of responsibility. And second, he can fulfill all the things he wants to do and still be with you." He stroked a hand down her hair. "The only one who'd force him to choose would be Quinn...or _you_." He raised a brow. "Any idea what he might be scared of now?"

***

Noah scrubbed his hands down his face. "Is it a family thing, that you all read me so well?"

Dan patted his back. "She'll be okay, Noah, and so will you. I promise you that." He chuckled. "And Rachel got her insight from somewhere -- if it's from her father and me, I'm proud of that."

Noah sighed. "I don't wanna lose her, Dan, I don't want this to ruin us."

"And it won't. None of us will let it." Dan leaned down to catch Noah's gaze. "We won't, you won't, and _she_ won't."

***

Rachel swallowed hard and shivered. "I -- I would never make him choose, Daddy, I'm not --"

"I know, sweetheart, you're not a bad person, you're not that girl." Will squeezed her hand on the table. "I would never say that you are. But you can see, you're a _smart_ person...you can see what might be worrying him when you're already pushing him away."

"I'm not!" she protested. "I -- I'm --" _I told him not to come over. When there hasn't been a day in months where we haven't seen each other…_ "I'm not thinking, am I."

Will smiled. "It's all right, baby girl. And it's okay for you to _not_ be okay. But don't shut him out, don't push him away."

***

"She's already just a little further away, though," Noah whispered. "That's why I've been trying to get through to her all day. I feel it."

Dan nodded. "And you _will_ feel it, a little bit, until she figures it out herself. But you have to know that she will."

Noah sighed and nodded. "I do. I just -- I don't know what else I'm supposed to do until then."

Dan chuckled. "Will told me that he told you. Just love her, Noah. Keep on loving her and she'll come back around."

***

Rachel swallowed hard and shook her head. "I don't want to push him away, I just...I don't know, I don't want to be that jealous girlfriend…"

"But you're that jealous girlfriend right now." Will cast a wry smile her way. "Honey, I was too."

"You -- what?" Rachel looked at her father incredulously. "Jealous? With Dad?"

***

"I speak from experience," Dan continued. "It's why I came out with you while Will talked to Rachel."

Noah blinked. "You knocked up a chick?"

Dan gasped and shook his head. "No, goodness, sorry, Noah, but  _no."_ He pressed a hand to his chest. "You flatter me, though. No, I was -- when Will met me, I was single, but I'd been dating too, one boy in particular." He smiled fondly. "James. I haven't thought about him in forever, but…"

***

"He and your father had been on again and off again for years." Will shrugged. "Perfectly pleasant. Jewish, even. But that was part of the problem. He was the first boy he'd brought to meet your grandparents. They were thrilled that at least he was still keeping to the faith if he wasn't with the procreation."

Rachel laughed. "Daddy, they  _love_ you. I can't imagine they wouldn't have from the moment they met you."

Will raised a brow. "Rachel. Baby girl, I love you, and I know we raised you right because you think that way, but come on."

She gave a mock shrug. "I still don't know."

Will chuckled and snaked his arm around her shoulders, pulling her close to kiss her cheek. "You're making jokes. You're definitely doing better."

She caught her breath at the shift in weight and nodded.

**

"So you weren't exclusive with Will in the beginning?" Noah shook his head. "I can't really picture it."

Dan chuckled. "Oh, I was. I absolutely was. But that didn't mean my parents were." He shrugged. "I have to say, I put them through a few shocks when I was younger. When I brought William to meet them...they were perfectly pleasant to him, but they asked about James as soon as he was out of earshot."

***

Will kissed Rachel's temple. "Sometimes James would call while we were out, and I watched Dad, time after time, check the answering machine and ignore the message. Maybe once or twice I saw him return the message, but barely anything in relation to the number of dates we went on."

Rachel sighed. "Did it burn like this?" she whispered.

Will nodded. "Like acid is eating away at your insides while little gremlins are tying them in knots?"

Rachel shuddered, and shivered as the movement reminded her of the plug buzzing merrily inside her. "Can you make them stop?"

"With time and faith," he replied. "That's what I was telling you earlier."

***

"I told them that Will made me happy, and wasn't that what they wanted for me?" Dan pursed his lips. "They agreed, or  _said_ they did, but...every time they saw James at Temple, they'd encourage him to call me." He shook his head. "As many times as I told them not to, and as many times as I told Will it meant nothing, I could see how it ate at him."

Noah frowned. "Sounds kinda familiar."

Dan nodded. "Again, that's why I'm out here with you."

***

"I knew Dad meant what he said, and I knew James wasn't anything, but it just seemed like I was fighting an uphill battle with him that maybe I shouldn't bother with. That maybe I should just let him go. I lost count of how many times James called, and one night...I just couldn't take it, I told him if he wanted, he could try again with James."

Rachel blinked at him. "What?

***

"I could have thrown the answering machine out that night. James called -- drunk dialing, I think you call it now? In any case, Will and I were…" He flushed. "We were there, and listened to James talk about how wonderful it was to see me, and how fantastic we were together." He gave a wry smile. "Not that I'd seen him since Will and I had started seeing each other. I'd even stopped going to Temple to avoid him, but he just wouldn't let it go, not with my parents in his ear."

Noah winced. "So what happened?"

"Will told me that if I wanted to try dating James again, I could." Dan laughed. "Let me see if any of this sounds familiar, because if I know my daughter, it will." He started ticking off his fingers. "It only makes sense to try when there's so much history between you, I don't want to stand in your way, it's ridiculous that you can't observe your faith to make me feel better, we're not married so you can still explore your options, what else…"

Noah snorted. "Variations, but yeah, I think that's pretty much where her head is at." He raised a brow. "What did you do?"

Dan smiled. "I went to Temple that week, and came back to Will. And I kept doing that."

***

"Your father somehow knew it was my screaming insecurities that were speaking at that moment, and so he just did exactly what I told Noah to do with you. To show you, over and over, that you're the one he wants. And eventually, baby girl, I promise, it'll go from something you know in your head --" Will kissed her temple. "To something you know in your  _heart."_

Rachel sighed and leaned her head on his shoulder. "I thought I did."

Will chuckled. "So did I, Rachel, but sometimes we get shaken. The trick is in what we do from there."

***

Noah raised a brow. "Do I wanna know how long it took?"

Dan laughed. "No, but you  _do_ want to know that it worked." He patted Noah on the back. "It  _will_ work, Noah. Every couple has these kinds of stumbles."

***

Rachel sighed again. "Well, it's at least good to know that I don't have to be totally fine today."

Will smiled. "Not at all. And I'm sure that's what Dad is explaining to Noah. So, when I told you we wouldn't let you fall apart -- I meant it. From experience. I was lucky that Dad figured it out, even when I couldn't tell him. But you and Noah have us. We'll all help save you from yourself, all right? It's what we do."

Rachel leaned up to kiss his cheek. "Thank you, Daddy. That actually makes me feel worlds better."

Will squeezed her to his side. "You're welcome, baby girl." He frowned lightly. "Do you hear humming? Or a buzzing? Is your phone ringing?"

Rachel fought a blush and shrugged. "No idea."

***

_Stumbles. Shit._ Noah blew out a breath. _I can't let her walk with Will, I promised I'd take care of her._ "Thanks, Dan. It really helps to know that we're not that far off from you guys, actually." He rubbed his hands over his head. "Do you mind if I go talk to Rach?"

***

Will shrugged. "It's been a long day, maybe my ears are ringing." He released her to meet her gaze. "Ready to join the boys?"

"I sure hope so, because I really wanna talk to my girlfriend," Noah said quietly from the doorway. "May I?"

Rachel looked over to him and nodded. "Yes, please."

Will stood from the table. "I take it Dan told you about James?"

Noah smirked. "After I asked if he knocked a chick up in high school too, yeah."

Will laughed and clapped him on the shoulder. "I'm sure he was flattered, but no."

Noah shrugged. "Well, yeah, I know that now." He cleared his throat. "I also know a few other things, and there are things I wanna say to Rach."

Will nodded. "Figured there would be. I'll leave you guys to it." He smiled at them both and walked out of the dining room.

Rachel blushed. "Hi. Came to rescue me?"

Noah approached and held out a hand. "Dan said 'stumble' and I realized I needed to get back out here before you had to walk anywhere." He kissed her hand as she placed it in his. "I told you I'd take care of you."

Rachel exhaled shakily. "Thank you."

He pulled her close and wrapped his arms around her. "I love you, Rach, and I'm gonna keep loving you, and keep coming back to you, and keep taking care of you."

She shuddered and burrowed her head in his chest. "I love you too."

He leaned down to whisper in her ear. "Let's go upstairs so I can love you even more."

She shivered and smiled. "That sounds like a good idea." She giggled. "Dad and Daddy _both_ asked about the buzzing noise."

He laughed and tilted his head to listen. "Very faint. We'll have to get a remote controlled one so I could just have shut it off when I wasn't alone with you."

She shivered again. "Another trip to the Lion's Den?"

He grinned. "I did enjoy the last trip there…" He leaned down to kiss her. "I'll keep it in mind. But let's go enjoy the toys we have now, shall we?" He swung her up into his arms again. "If they ask, I'm practicing to carry you over the threshold someday."

She blushed deeper, taking a deep breath as her blood rushed to her core, and looked into his eyes. "Noah...you don't have to say such things, you know."

He only quirked a brow and started up the stairs. "Rachel...I know that." He squeezed her tighter to him, smirking at her gasp. "I say it because I want to." He opened the bedroom door. "And speaking of what I _want_ …" He set her on her feet and stalked her back towards her bed.

***

Will dropped onto the couch in the den with a sigh, drawing Dan to his chest. "Well. I hadn't thought about that in ages."

Dan smiled. "Nor have I, but I'm glad we could help those two."

Will chuckled. "She's definitely her father's daughter. I almost felt like I should apologize to Noah."

Dan laughed. "I think it's just fine, sweetheart." He traced a finger over his husband's chest. "And so are we. All of us."

Will nodded and kissed him lightly. "Absolutely. But how about we let them take care of themselves for the rest of the night?" He grinned. "Wanna reclaim this den as ours?"

Dan scrambled up to lock the door.

***

Rachel laughed and caught her breath as her back hit the bed. "Yes, Master Noah?"

Noah sighed dramatically. "Too damn good. I was so looking forward to you forgetting, and having to apologize…" He crawled over her to kiss her hard. "Oh well."

Rachel kissed him back, shuddering as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

Noah tangled a hand in her hair and settled himself between her thighs. He groaned as the heat radiating from her pussy burned through their clothes. "Mmmm, feels like you enjoyed the challenge, huh, baby?"

She moaned and nodded. "Yes, Master Noah."

He shuddered at the breathless sound of her voice. "Too many fucking clothes. Off. Now." He moved back to tear his shirt over his head and impatiently tug his jeans down, kicking them away.

She giggled and stripped quickly, not moving from the bed. She shivered and bit her lip.

"Fuck, stay right like that." He advanced on her slowly. _Camera. Definitely._ "You look unreal, I know I say it a lot, but... _damn."_ He lowered himself to the floor between her legs and looked up the length of her body. "Hi, baby." He spread her thighs and hooked her knees over his shoulder. "Mmm, a little wet?" He flicked her clit, smirked at her quick inhale. "More than a little, maybe."

Rachel fisted her hands in her sheets. "Yes, Master Noah."

"Why's that?" Noah asked, pressing a thumb into the hickey he'd left earlier. "Not like I did anything like _this."_ He turned his head to the other thigh and sucked hard, licking and biting another hickey to match the first.

Rachel cried out, digging her heels into his back.

He grinned and licked at the hickey one more time before leaning back. "See, now _that_ should have you dripping wet, baby. Are you?" He turned his head and gazed up the length of her body into her eyes. "I'm gonna have to check," he murmured, and lowered his head again to lave at her clit.

 _"Oh!"_ She cried out again, flexing her knees to press him closer.

He chuckled low and caught the nub of nerves between his teeth. "Who's in charge here?'

She whimpered. "Y-you, Master Noah," she managed.

He grinned. "Damn right." He pulled the dildo out, laughing at her whimper. _Just you wait._ He stood, keeping her legs on his shoulders, and leaned over to trace the tip of the dildo over her lips. "Open," he murmured.

Rachel inhaled shakily and obeyed his command.

Noah's gaze was hot on hers as he slipped the dildo into her mouth.

Rachel shuddered, tasting herself on the toy.

"Lick it clean," Noah rasped.

She moaned as she sucked, digging her heels into his back.

He pressed the synthetic cock deeper down her throat, bracing his other hand against the bed and slowly thrusting his own cock inside her pussy.

Rachel gave a muffled cry, her eyes going wide while he moved deeper inside her.

Noah groaned, her core a velvety vise around his length. "Fuck, yes…" He cantered his hips back.

She shuddered hard, reaching up to clutch at his head and his shoulders frantically.

 _"My_ pace," he choked out. "All mine." He inched his cock back in as slowly as he could manage, biting his lip to keep from shoving his way in. He closed his eyes for a beat, smirking at the vibration emanating from the plug and the wet sucking sounds she was making. "My own fucking sex kitten porn star girlfriend," he whispered.

Rachel shuddered again, catching his eyes and sucking the dildo deep.

"Fuck, Rach…" Noah yanked the dildo out of her mouth, tossing it aside to kiss her greedily.

She wrapped her arms around his neck and held him tight to her while she kissed him back.

He indulged in the kiss for a moment, burying his hands in her hair as he set a slow, deliberate pace.

Rachel moaned again, undulating beneath him.

Noah grinned. "I love you. I love you so much it makes me crazy," he murmured. He leaned down to whisper in her ear. "And now I'm gonna make _you_ crazy." He withdrew suddenly, groaning at the loss, and flipped her onto her stomach, pulling her hips back and plunging into the hilt again. "Feel it, feel everything, and know you're the only fucking one." He set a hard pace, grunting as he fisted a hand in her hair. "The toys, the games…"

She gasped for breath, shuddering. "Noah…"

He laughed hoarsely. "Managed to scramble your brain," he managed. "Finally."

She froze, looking over her shoulder. "Master --"

He shook his head, tightening his hand in her hair and kissing her. "Later. Now, I just want you to cum," he demanded, moving faster and deeper.

Rachel shuddered and clenched her inner muscles around him, crying out sharply. "Noah…" She jerked beneath him, sending the plug deeper, drowning in her orgasm.

Noah groaned and stiffened against her, his climax following hers. "Rachel…" He trailed his hands up to grab hers, stretching her out beneath him and pressing her into the mattress.

 _Oh!"_ Rachel arched into the bed, her entire body vibrating with the plug and throbbing with her heartbeat.

Noah twisted to kiss her, his tongue thrusting into her mouth. He pulled away breathlessly. "And the fact that I love you, I fucking _love_ you...the only one."

She shuddered and sighed, nodding. "Yes, Master Noah."

He laughed. "Don't think I'm gonna forget I got to you." He bit at her lower lip, sucking it and staring into her eyes. "Just you wait."

"Because you'll come back to me," she whispered. "You will."

"I _will,_ " he confirmed, kissing her again. "Always."

***

 **A.N**.: (sops up melted brain) Hope you enjoyed...

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A.N.: (sops up melted brain) Hope you enjoyed...


	44. Infinity, Part 38 of 38 of "The Games They Play"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wednesday is finally here -- Noah and Quinn have a doctor's appointment, and Rachel goes to dance class alone...though not without our Puckleberry spending some quality time in and around the school. Smuckleberry ahoy...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pairing, Character(s): Puck/Rachel
> 
> Rating: Always NC-17
> 
> Word Count: 17103
> 
> Spoilers: If there are any, welcome from under the rock from whence you watch Glee.
> 
> Disclaimer: Another universe, alternate up through Sectionals but unrecognizable from current Glee. Suspend your disbelief, abandon any semblance of prudishness, and try this universe on for size.

***

Puck blew out a breath as he pulled into the driveway, glancing at the boxes on the passenger seat. _Here we go, the first day of the rest of our lives..._

Rachel inhaled shakily, plastering on a smile as she turned away from the front door. _As if Wednesdays weren't bad enough on their own_...She swallowed hard. _Keep the damn faith, Rachel. That's what the song says, right?_ "Good morning." She picked up the wrapped parcels, raising a brow.

_We'll see how good._ He leaned across the seat to kiss her thoroughly. "Better now," he murmured.

She shivered and exhaled heavily, her shoulders dropping. "Yes, it is," she whispered. _No more nightmares_. She lifted the gifts. "What's all this?"

He shrugged lightly. "For you." _For us_. "Just...something." He took the longer, thinner box from her and placed it on the dash. "One now, one later."

She frowned. "So then why leave them both for me to see?"

"Because you'll know that I'm planning on coming back to see you tonight." He quirked a brow. "It'd be _rude_ not to give you both presents."

_My well mannered boyfriend_. She gave a short laugh. "I...I suppose that's fair."

He grabbed her free hand. _Don't forget the important part, jackass_. "It's what I want," he added. "I want to see you tonight. I need to see you tonight."

_Good_. She took a slow, even breath. "You know where I'll be, Noah."

He nodded. _And hopefully you know where_ I'll _be_. "You want to open that one now?"

She caught her lower lip between her teeth. "Should I?" _Or should I save them_ both _to make doubly sure you come back?_

He nodded again. "Yeah, actually." _I've been looking forward to this._

Rachel carefully ran a finger under the tape and lifted the wrapping paper away. _What could this possibly be?_ The black box beneath had no visible markings and she glanced at him before opening it.

Noah tried not to hold his breath. _She'll love it, relax..._

_Is that...gold?_ She carefully extracted the bracelet from the box, gasping. "Noah…"

He smiled, taking it from her to slip over her wrist. "Looks good on you."

Rachel held her hand up, the double-stranded bangle glinting. "It's beautiful."

Noah exhaled. _Not as beautiful as you_. "It's an Infinity knot, in case you didn't know."

She gave a soft smile. "I thought so." _Infinity. I like that. But...gold_ …"Noah…"

_I hear that tone_. He kissed her hand and then her lips before sitting back. "You like it?"

"I love it," she said quietly. _I love_ you. "You didn't have to --"

"I know." _Just wait till later_. His eyes were dark and hot on hers. "You're mine either way."

She shivered and nodded. _As long as you want me to be..._

"But _this_ …" He gestured at the loop encircling her wrist. "I _wanted_ to do this, I was thinking about it for a while. Seemed like the right time." Definitely the right girl. He reached over to buckle her seat belt and buckled his own. "Keep it on for me today."

She stroked a hand over the knot. Hold onto infinity for you? "Of course." She cleared her throat and looked over at him. "Dad and Daddy say hello and wish you and Quinn the best today." _And somehow that now stings a little less_...She traced the knot with a fingertip again.

He grinned and waved at the house as he flipped the truck into reverse. "You're all set with them to get to dance class, right?"

She nodded. "Daddy's going to pick me up from school to drive me, and Dad will get me afterwards." She shrugged. "I'm guessing moral support, they obviously changed their schedules." _And thank goodness for that..._

Noah leaned over to kiss her temple. _They did, and they will every doctor's appointment, we all agreed. But you don't have to know that_. "I'll be home as soon as I can."

_Home_. Rachel fought the grin. _Don't you forget it_. "Don't rush, but...that sounds perfect."

_Home. Did I just call her house home?_ He rubbed a hand over the back of his neck. _Not really surprising by now, I guess_..."So, the appointment is at five, if they take us on time. I could still drive you to --"

"No." _Please don't make this more difficult_. She swallowed hard and shook her head. "No, it's -- you just focus on you and Quinn and the baby." _I invested all this effort to get my equilibrium again, changing any part of the plan would throw me again_. She pursed her lips before turning to meet his eyes. "I trust you."

"I know." He held her gaze steadily. _We spent the last two days working on that._ He wagged an eyebrow. "And besides, Quinn's only got eyes for Finn and you know it."

"I do," Rachel agreed. The cookies had broken the ice, and the two former flames had started talking again, much to everyone's relief. "That doesn't mean I won't miss you."

_You think_ I _won't miss_ you? Noah snorted. "Baby, you really think I wanna be in some doctor's office smelling bleach and getting judgey eyes from the waiting room? I'm gonna make this as short and sweet as I can."

_How did that not occur to me?_ Rachel laid a gentle hand on his arm. "Don't rush it, though, Noah. It's important. Whatever the two of you may feel towards each other, this isn't about you."

Noah exhaled shakily. "Yeah. I know." _All too aware of it._ He flipped his arm to grab her hand and squeeze.

Rachel sighed and settled back into the seat. _Just breathe, Rachel_. "You're doing the right thing, being there. Even if Finn would have gone, it should -- it should be you."

He traced his thumb in circles on her palm. "Telling me or you or both?" _Any is acceptable, actually._

_Caught me_. She chuckled. "Both. Daddy said it helps to reinforce it. Saying it out loud." _Or at the very least it'll help me not visibly freak out..._

"Whatever works," he offered with a shrug. "You tell me."

"Like Daddy didn't talk to you Monday? Please. I know when Dad's trying to distract me." She raised a brow. _You're very cute_. "He was telling you his side of the story with Dad, right? And talking about coping strategies?"

_Of course_. Noah shrugged again. "Maybe?"

Rachel narrowed her eyes at him. _Nice try._

"Okay, _fine,_ yeah." He rolled his eyes. "Not like I didn't already hear it from Dan and from you." _But it was kinda nice to get his perspective._

She laced their fingers together and lifted a shoulder. "Well, yes, but not from Daddy." _Which is why we spaced it out that way_. "And since it's Daddy who was suffering the same kind of worry I was --"

_"Was?"_ His gaze shot to hers. _Wait, what?_ "You're --"

"I -- I'm not as worried. No." She took a slow breath. _I'm honestly not_. "Seeing Quinn and Finn with stars in their eyes while you made fun of them both helps. A lot."

He snorted. "Can't _help_ but make fun of them. They're fucking ridiculous." _I don't know how you and I ever thought we'd want either of them._

She giggled. "You know, I bet some people say that about us too." _And I don't give a damn._

He dragged her hand to his mouth to kiss her wrist. "Let 'em talk." _And let 'em be wrong._

She shivered as her breath scattered. "N-Noah --"

He nipped at her skin and smirked. "Yes, baby?"

She closed her eyes at his warm breath wafting over her flesh. "Love you," she managed.

"Love you too, Rach." He rubbed his thumb in circles over her pulsepoint. "We got this."

She nodded slowly. "We do." _Infinity on my wrist..._

"And we have enough time today that I can remind you of that." He frowned. _I'm gonna make sure of it_. "Can't believe we missed every damn free period yesterday."

Rachel smothered her laugh. _Poor baby_...She cast a sympathetic look at him instead. "Everyone was worried when we left on Monday, Noah, you can't blame them." _You really can't, considering_...She flushed. "That's the first absence I've had since elementary school."

_The_ first? Noah frowned at her. _How did no one tell me?_ "Rach --"

She held up her wrist with a grin. "Infinity." _This makes all those doubts and fears fade away._

_She loves it._ He blew out a breath. "Yeah."

She smiled up at him. "I highly approve." She held his gaze steadily. _You just gave me infinity, Noah. Let my certainty erase your worry now._

_You're too fucking much, Rachel_. He rolled his eyes and shook his head. "Who's taking care of _who_ today?"

Rachel shrugged. "We're taking care of each other. That's what people who love each other do." _It's what you've been doing for me since that weekend, whether you realized it or not._

Noah gave a half-smile, half-smirk. "Touche, baby." He frowned again. "Anything going on during third today?" _I swear, if something came up..._

She shook her head slowly. "Nothing." _Nothing but_ you, _hopefully_.

His frown deepened. "Lunch?" _There's always a chance..._

_Reservations with..._ She bit her lip before shaking her head again. "Not that I have planned." _Just that I sincerely hope happens_...

He smirked. "Wanna skip something this afternoon?" _That's the one that stings, especially with the shorter night..._

Rachel giggled. _Of course he'd try_..."Noah…"

"What?" Noah struggled to keep the innocent angel expression on. _There you go, baby. Love to see your smile_. "I was just wondering."

"Because we should've had three free periods yesterday?" she teased. _I know how you calculate these things._

"Were we supposed to? _Shit_. That's a lot of free time wasted." _Any time I'm not naked with you is wasted, really_. His eyes were sad and serious.

She giggled again. "I can't disagree, actually." _Though it is surprisingly sweet to have people want to check on me._

He pulled into the school parking lot and nodded. "Good. So, skip something this afternoon?"

She shook her head. _Don't tempt me_. "No, but I agree we should have had some time out of yesterday."

_So why not?_ He pouted at her. "Damn it, Rach, come on." _Not like Will and Dan would punish you..._

"Ha!" I'm _the one who needs to change my mind?_ She pointed at the box on the dash. "If you can make me wait, I can --" She shivered as he threw the truck into a back corner of the lot and shut the engine. _Wait, maybe I shouldn't have --_

"You can _what?"_ he murmured. _"Huh? What_ can you do, Rachel?" He arched a brow at her and waited. _I love the change in you at my command..._

She shuddered, laughing breathlessly. _I have no idea at the moment..._ "Whatever you want me to, Master Noah."

He smirked. "Good girl." _Perfect answer, of course_. He kissed her hard, unbuckling her seatbelt. "I love you."

She cupped his cheek in her hand, smiling at the slide of cool metal at her wrist. I know. "I love you too."

"Show me," he whispered. _Shit, keep it together, Puckerman..._

Rachel licked her lips and kissed him. _Always_..."How shall I please you, Master Noah?" she murmured against his lips.

Noah threaded a hand through her hair, tugging until her eyes found his. "The way we started. With your mouth." He moved in to nip at her earlobe, whispering the rest hotly. "And then I'll show you what I wanted to do to you that day." _Not that it's that different than what happened, but it's nice to not have to hold back..._

She shuddered and nodded, sliding down to bring her mouth to the level of his cock. _Please do_..."Yes, Master Noah."

He linked his hands behind his head and raised a brow. _Like the beginning..._

Rachel grinned. _I see_. She took a deep breath and bit her lip, gazing up at him with mock reticence. "But this isn't about Glee at all," she whispered. "Just so we're clear."

Noah huffed out a laugh. _Caught on quick, no surprise._ "Absolutely."

She unbuckled his belt and stroked a hand over his hard length. _No underwear today, though_. She leaned towards him and licked up the shaft, reaching in to maneuver his balls out from his jeans.

He shifted above her, groaning at the wet suction of her mouth. _Still feels so good..._

She hummed in pleasure, her tongue sweeping around the tip of his penis. _Love the taste of you_...She pulled back to rub the moist head against her lips. _Love_ you...She moaned and held his eyes while she slowly swallowed his cock.

He growled and arched his hips, sheathing himself entirely in her mouth. _Fuck, yeah_...He buried his hands in her hair to hold her in place while he started to move.

Rachel whimpered and tried to take him deeper.

Noah held her against him and shook his head. "The way you looked at me that day? I wanted to just fuck your mouth and watch your eyes go wide while I did."

She shuddered again, swallowing around him.

He rasped a laugh and sped the rhythm of his hips as much as the space would allow.

She licked and sucked as he moved, reaching between them to rub behind his sac, pressing hard.

He caught his breath and thrust deep, her questing fingers literally pushing him over the edge.

Rachel gave a low moan, sucking and swallowing with her gaze locked on his.

Noah's eyes burned on hers as he shot his seed down her throat.

She smiled around his cock and licked the last drops from the tip.

He pushed her away from him and practically tossed her down on the bench seat. "You're so in for it," he ground out. He flipped her skirt up and yanked at her thong, tugging it down and off. _Mine now_...He swiped a finger through her slit, collecting her juices and painting them over her lips. "Lick them clean." He reached around her neck to unhook her necklace.

She complied with a sly grin. "Yes, Master Noah."

He gave her a smirk. "You're the tease this time," he murmured. He yanked her blouse open and reached into her bra, clamping her nipples. "But so'm _I,"_ he managed. He leaned down and caught her clit between his teeth. _Gimme, everything..._

_Oh, yes..._ Rachel caught her breath, her hips lifting to press closer to him. "N-Noah…"

Noah grinned and bit down a little harder. _You love it._

She cried out sharply, hands clutching at the seat. _Oh, please..._

He sucked the nub of nerves into his mouth and thrust three fingers deep into her pussy, pressing and dragging his fingertips over her G-spot as he withdrew them. _Give_...

"Noah!" Rachel grabbed the back of his head, writhing beneath him. _So empty, I want..._

Noah reached up to flick her clamps and growled, pushing his fingers back in. _"Cum."_

_"Oh!"_ She cried out again and stiffened, her inner muscles pulsing around his hand.

He pumped furiously in and out of her, lapping up her juices greedily. _Yes, Rach, more_...He wrapped his other hand in the clamps and yanked, grinning when she arched up into him. "Don't stop," he growled, withdrawing his fingers and pressing them between her lips. _Suck, taste how fucking sweet you are..._ He dragged himself up her body to thrust his newly hardened cock in her spasming pussy, ramming into her relentlessly.

_"Mmph!"_ Rachel licked her essence off his fingers, her eyes wide on his. She forced herself to keep them open while her orgasm ripped through her. _Yes, don't stop..._

Noah groaned a laugh and thrust harder until his own climax overtook him. _Rachel_...He buried his face in her neck, sucking a hickey into her skin.

Rachel gasped and arched up again, wrapping her hands around the back of his head. _Yours, yes, Noah..._

Noah gentled his mouth on her skin, giving a few shallow thrusts to wring the last drops of his seed. _All of it, all for you_...He kissed the hickey with a smirk and leaned back to look at her. "Hi," he murmured hoarsely.

Rachel shuddered with a laugh. "Hi." She closed her eyes, taking a deep breath. _Hickey on my neck, zipper burns on my thighs, and I couldn't be happier_. "The first day?"

He chuckled, dropping a kiss on her lips before he nodded. "Couldn't think of anything else but you around my fingers and against my tongue the rest of that day. Why do you think I stalked you after school?" _I was obsessed before I even knew what happened..._

She flushed and shook her head. "I really never thought about it." _How odd is that?_

He eased out carefully, grabbing the wipes from his glove compartment to clean them off before responding. "You should've, you would've probably realized I was hooked and you had me on a string." _Not that I would've admitted it._

She laughed again. "Then I'm thrilled I didn't think about it, because I needed this as much as you did. Someone to take me out of myself, to show me I don't have to be so in control all the time." _My other half._

"What would've happened if I realized that the first time we were together?" He straightened her skirt and nudged her up. "You can take the clamps off." _For now_. He tucked himself back into his jeans. "All that wasted time..."

She shook her head. "Not wasted. My head was too full of Finn, I needed to make room for myself, for you." _And I'm so grateful that I did_. She bit her lip as she freed the clamps, fastening the necklace before meeting his gaze again. "It happened like it was supposed to. I firmly believe that."

_Works for me_. He smirked. "And you're a little bit psychic. I know." He kissed her before pulling her in to cuddle close. "Third period, dressing room I think."

She giggled. "And lunch too?" _A lock and a mirror..._

He shrugged. _Had other plans_..."Backstage for lunch?"

She swatted at him. _"No_. Not -- _no." Wait_. She caught her lower lip between her teeth and raised a brow. If we're reminiscing..."Shouldn't lunch be the janitor's closet?"

He chuckled. _Right you are_. "Playing along, baby?"

"Does it count as playing along if I'm enjoying it just as much as you?" She leaned up and kissed him. "I'm still mildly terrified, but I feel... _better_. This -- reaffirming, revisiting -- I think it's helping." _And it's definitely releasing my tension..._

He blew out a breath, squeezing her lightly. _Just you wait_. "Good. Dressing room third period, lunch in the janitor's closet." He smirked. "I figured that works anyway, no one goes for the dressing room during regular periods."

She traced the squares of plaid on his shirt with a small smile. "In case you change your mind, I happen to know the stage and dressing room is reserved by the Glee captain during lunch today." _I wanted to give us a moment, but you're giving me so much more..._

He laughed and kissed her. _Never even thought about you doing that. Damn_. "Let's get on with the day then, oh captain my captain. We'll see how third period goes and decide on lunch after."

Rachel wrapped her arms around him tightly. _Oh captain my captain_..."You might have to return one thing first."

Noah cast a mock frown at her. "What? I don't know what I have to return."

She rolled her eyes with a laugh. "Outside the truck, then? It's early yet, my love, if you want to take the chance…" She eyed him. _Do you?_

He grinned. _And if I did?_ "Pick which pocket they're in, and you can have 'em."

She frowned quickly and glanced down. _Is that a wrinkle in that pocket?_ "Um…right side?"

So glad you picked that one. He reached in and pulled out a small black thong with a strategically placed pearl. "Here you are."

Rachel looked up at him, blushing. "Really?" _I haven't seen these in a while..._ She took them from him and shimmied them on, catching her breath when the pearl settled against her clit.

"Damn right." Noah smirked. _Today we're hitting the highlight reel as much as we can_. "I have the bra too, don't worry. See you third period." He hopped out of the truck and ran around to open her door, walking arm and arm into the school.

***

Rachel bit her lip as she approached her locker third period. _I'm guessing I should expect some "wicked ninja skills"?_ She shivered lightly as each step rolled the pearl against her sensitized skin, a small smile on her lips.

Noah watched her walk to her locker from his vantage point in the corner. _This one's gonna be fun_. He smirked as he saw her grin blooming and eased up behind her. "Expecting me this time."

She turned, beaming. "Indeed I was, and I couldn't be happier to be right." _Though I would be happier overall if we didn't have to part ways today..._

He shook his head and kissed her. "It's like you don't even need this, but I know you're enjoying it." _Is this what it's like to have faith?_ He shrugged. "Not like it's a bad thing, it makes it fun in a different way."

Rachel shrugged in return. "I'm _enjoying_ it more than I need it." _Except_...She caught his collar in her hands to drag him in. "Not to say I don't need it at _all,_ or that you should change whatever --" She licked her lips. "-- _master_ ful plan you have in that wicked and gorgeous head of yours." _I feel better but I don't mind the affirmation..._ or _the attention..._

Noah's eyes flashed at her emphasis. "Playing with fire, Rach." _Keep going. I would love to show you what that word means..._

_Playing_? She held her wrist up and let the bracelet catch his eye. "I spent the last forty-two minutes or so staring at infinity." _I love that_. She shook her head. "I'm not playing and neither are you."

_Staring at infinity..._ He chuckled and shook his head again. "Metaphors. Symbols. I got you, didn't I." _Didn't even think of it like that..._

She giggled and nodded slowly. "I feel like my feet are on solid ground again. I'm sorry I lost that, but I have it again. And now that I know that can happen, that we can both get shaken and find each other every time..." _I know I_ should have _known, but I'm sure of it now..._ "I feel almost delirious with it."

He knocked lightly at her temple. "You're finally letting it sink in again. Thanks." Nice not to be the thick headed one for once. He smirked. "But you're gonna laugh when we get to the dressing room." He grabbed her hand and dragged her through the halls.

Laughing is the last thing on my mind...Rachel grinned as Noah slammed the door shut, pressing her against it.

He kissed her hard and locked them in, hoisting her by the waist and placing her in front of the mirror. "You really are gonna laugh, Rach." _Didn't expect to get so symbolic with it but_...He held out his hands. "Strip to your underwear, switch bras, and give me your bracelet."

"My -- my bracelet?" _Right now?_ Her brow furrowed, she took the matching open tipped bra from his hand and complied. "Something I don't know?" She laid her blouse and skirt to the side.

_Yeah, hope you like it when you do..._ He nodded and pushed the top and bottom halves of the infinity knot in opposite directions, sliding the metal coils until the bracelets flipped away from each other.

_Did he break it?_ "Noah, what on Earth is that?" Rachel leaned in to examine them. _Two halves?_

"Give me your hands, Rachel." Noah waved her closer. "Put one through each of these." _You're a smart girl, come on._

_O_ -oh...Rachel inhaled shakily as she realized their function. "They're also --"

"Cuffs." Noah nodded and slid her hands through each loop. "That looks just as hot as I thought it would." _Even_ hotter, _actually_. He licked his lips and looked up with a smirk. "So does this mean an infinity of naughty, kinky sex? Since it's infinity and a toy?"

She laughed. "I -- I wouldn't mind if it were," she managed. _Rachel!_ She blushed lightly.

He gave her a smoldering look. "Good, 'cause I _want_ it to mean that."

"Y-yes, Master Noah," she whispered.

_"Ohhh,_ now who's brave?" He buried his hand in her hair and yanked her head back, licking up the line of her neck. _Master again, when you were warned about it_...He claimed her mouth roughly before glaring down into her eyes. "Don't say that lightly, baby, you know what you're inviting."

She nodded slowly. "Bring it. Please."

He barked a laugh and pushed her back. "Strip me."

Rachel moved in carefully, twisting her hands to unbutton two at a time. _I've got this._ She pushed one shoulder at a time off, switching from cuff to cuff to get the sleeves away. She fumbled with the tank top underneath.

Noah only raised a brow in challenge. _You can figure it out..._

_Just slow down, damn it_. She blew out a breath and regrouped, securing the shirt in her splayed grip and inching it up and over. The jeans were well-practiced and were down at his ankles in a heartbeat.

He kicked them and his shoes off. "Nicely done."

She smiled. "Thank you, Master Noah."

He took her hands and led them to the top of the mirror, draping her wrists across. "Oh, you'll thank me," he murmured. He plucked the necklace from her and tugged her nipples through the open-tipped bra. "This time you're keeping the clamps on." He clipped them in place and tested the chain. "Think you can last till lunch?"

_Considering every move between now and then will get me closer to orgasm, just on the stimulation?_ "If you tell me to, Master Noah, I will."

"As always, right answer, baby." He grinned at her in the mirror. "I say you will, because now you really know better than to cum without permission."

She shuddered at the thrill that chased through her. "Yes, Master Noah."

He rubbed his open palms over her nipples in alternating rhythms, maneuvering his hips to slide his cock between her legs. "Do you know what I want from you right now, Rachel?"

She licked her lips. "You want me to watch us in the mirror." She brought her eyes to his in the reflection.

_Good girl_. He nodded. "Yes, I do. Can you do that for me?"

She licked her lips. "Yes, Master Noah. I can do anything you want me to do." _Because I know you'll never ask for more than I'm willing to do..._

He laughed. "That makes me want to challenge you, baby. Dangerous again." _You're so good at this now..._

"Yes, Master Noah." She let her mouth curve into the slightest of smiles. "I don't mind the danger if it's with you."

Noah grabbed her chin and turned her head to kiss her. "Love you."

"Love you too," Rachel whispered. "Now show me what you have in mind."

He laughed again and stood back, an arm around her waist angling her. "Now? Now I just wanna --" He reached down and positioned the head of his cock at her pussy. "I just wanna fuck you, _hard."_ He matched actions to words and shoved himself in to the hilt. "Watch us," he urged, pressing a thumb to the pearl. "Feel me? Huh?" He withdrew only to slam in again.

She gasped and writhed, nodding helplessly. "Yes, Master Noah," she choked out. "Every -- every inch."

"Good," he rasped, easing back slowly. "Lemme feel you tighten that pussy around me."

Rachel caught her breath and deliberately clenched her inner muscles.

_"Fuck, yes,_ just like that." Noah's gaze locked onto her in the mirror again. "Never going to get tired of watching us," he groaned as he started to move again. "Look at you, how could I?" He trailed his free hand around her breasts, down her sides to her hips. "You're gonna want to hold on now, baby."

She nodded and took a shaky breath. "Yes, Master Noah." She braced herself around the mirror's edge.

He grinned, grabbing her hips tighter and lifting her up against him. "Wrap your legs around my waist. And try not to scream."

_Wrap my...but then I'm...Oh_. She blinked and swallowed hard, lifting one leg at a time to curl around his body.

"I love how the dance lessons give you that much control," he murmured into her ear. _Knew you could do this_..."You can stay like that for a long time." He licked into the curve of her neck. "Let's see if I can make you _lose_ that control." He braced her thighs against his palms and started to move.

Rachel shuddered, her eyelids fluttering. _Can't -- can't close them_...She moaned and bit her lip.

Noah chuckled. "Like that's gonna help." He held her away from him and slammed his hips hard. "You wanna cum already, don't you?" _You're so fucking hot around my cock_...He rubbed his thumb in circles over the pearl, stroking in and out.

_Please_...She twisted her hands tighter around the mirror, and licked her lips. "Y-yes," she managed.

He clucked his tongue. "Yes _what,_ Rachel." He bit her earlobe, sucking lightly for a moment. _"You_ started." He picked up the pace of his thrusts, varying the rhythm. _Do it properly or not at all._

"Y-yes, Master N-noah," she choked out. _Please, Noah, please..._

His eyes burned on hers. "Good girl." He clenched his jaw as her core rippled around him. "Don't let go." He moved his hands from her thighs to cup and fondle her breasts.

"Noah!" His name tore from Rachel's throat while her blood burned. "Oh, Noah…"

He rasped a laugh. "Cum, Rachel, just cu- _uhhh_..." He groaned and squeezed the silk-covered flesh in his hands, stiffening as his orgasm overwhelmed him.

She moaned and tossed her head, her pussy milking every drop of his seed. "Noah…"

He shivered and wrapped his arms around her waist, hugging her tightly. _"Rachel_. Fuck, that was -- " He shuddered one last time and dropped his head into her neck. "Amazing." He lifted her off his cock and pried her fingers from the mirror, turning her towards him and easing the cuffs from her hands. "How do you feel?"

She whimpered and rubbed her wrists, stretching her legs with a laugh. "Well used," she managed hoarsely. _"Wow."_

He kissed her thoroughly, pressing her against him. "Good." He nodded his head towards the mirror. "Hot as hell, baby."

She blushed. "The ensemble or us?"

He grinned. "Oh, that'd be both." He turned her to the mirror and stood nude behind her. _"Definitely both."_

She shivered and swallowed hard. _Just look at us_. "Whatever you say, Master Noah."

He linked their hands and pulled them away from their bodies. "I speak the truth and you know it. You look like every guy's fantasy, and I get to act out mine. I'm the luckiest guy in the universe." He flipped his grip and used her hands to cup her breasts, his fingers still entwined with hers. "I just thought I wanted to touch your boobs. But there's so much more to do with you, and you let me. Love you, baby." He pressed a kiss to the side of her neck. "And, um...I'm not sorry."

_Sorry? About what?_ She frowned quickly and turned her head. "Noah!"

He shrugged. "Couldn't help it. You're delicious. And it's pretty much covered when you're dressed." _Maybe_.

She exhaled and shook her head. "Incorrigible." _Pretty much...meaning not nearly._

He quirked a brow. "Did you put that on a t-shirt for me yet? Or should I just go for the tattoo?" _A tattoo_...His eyes went dark on hers. "That gives me ideas." _Just a little something...easy to cover up..._

She shivered again. "Well, you can ruminate on those ideas for a while. I don't know if I'd ever mark my body so permanently." She winced. _Maybe I shouldn't have said that..._

He smirked at her indulgently and dropped a hand to smack her ass. "You would if I _told_ you to, Rachel, and you and I both know it." T _hough I'd try not to push you too far…_

Rachel giggled and nodded. "Which is why I trust you wouldn't ask." She bit her lip. M _aybe someday…_

Noah brought the left hand he still held up to his mouth to kiss it, and caught her reflected gaze. "Good thing." He smirked. "Besides, there's something even better about having marks everyone can see that only you and I know the meaning of." He grabbed the bracelet from the vanity and slid the sides back together. "Like this." He slipped it back on her wrist, whistling at her in the mirror. "Stilettos. That's all that's missing. We'll work on that too."

She flushed and nodded again. "I wouldn't mind, actually. I should expand my repertoire." _But I can improvise in the meantime_...She lifted onto tiptoes. "I do have my dance heels, though."

_That is true. And I like those costumes anyway..._ He looked her over thoughtfully. "A good start. We'll have to try them." He paused. "You have them on you?"

She nodded slowly. "Dance class today, of course." Her eyes twinkled with laughter. "Costume too, but I need that for later." _That one is_ not _being used during our interludes._  
He smirked. "One of those, huh? Just tear it right off you?" My favorite...

She giggled. "Not much to it to begin with, which means yes."

He growled and kissed her roughly. "Heels at lunch." _I'll take what I can get._

Rachel grinned. "Yes, Master Noah. Here or our closet?" _Who ever thought I'd be a girl with a designated sex closet?_

Noah considered her. "Still don't know. I'll get you from your locker. Be ready." _With those clamps still on? You will be._

She giggled and nodded. _I don't think I could be otherwise_. "Yes, Master Noah."

He gave a low hum of pleasure. _I could listen to you say that all day_... "Love you."

"Love you too, Noah." She pecked him on the mouth. "Thank you for this, today." _For thinking of it, for thinking of what I might need to get through the rest of the day._

He shook his head. "No need to thank me, baby. I'm doing this for us _both,_ not just you." He claimed her lips, kissing her thoroughly. "I'm storing up all the good stuff." I _'m gonna need it later, I'm sure._

_Oh, Rachel, how could you lose track of what today really is?_ She cupped his face in her hands. "Worried about the appointment?"

He shrugged and nodded shortly. _I fucking hate it, but yeah_. "I don't know what she told the doctor about the baby's dad. I -- I didn't ask." _I didn't_ want _to_.

_I didn't even consider that_. Her expression softened. _Of course that would have you uneasy._ "Noah, whatever she said, you'll be there today." She squeezed his arm. "I'm sure the doctor will make his or her own assessment from meeting you." _And if not, I'll make him or her regret it._

_"His?"_ Noah frowned. _The fuck?_ "I didn't even think about it maybe being a guy."

Of course you wouldn't. Rachel rolled her eyes. "It's _Quinn_. I sincerely doubt it would be a male doctor. I was just being inclusive."

He turned his frown to her. "You don't have a male lady doctor, do you?" _Gonna make sure of it from now on._

She giggled. "Gynecologist, Noah and no." _Luckily I am similarly averse to the thought_. She winced as she caught sight of the clock on the wall. "Noah..."

He followed her gaze. "Damn it. _Fine." If we have to go_...He hoisted her up to wrap her legs around his waist and kissed her deeply. "Lunch. Heels. I'll figure out where between now and then."

She nodded and buried her face in his neck. _Wherever you want, just with you_...She nipped at the skin beneath her lips, sucking lightly.

He groaned and grabbed the back of her head, yanking her back to glare hotly into her eyes. "I didn't give you permission to give me a hickey, did I?" He twisted a hand in her hair. _But I love that you want to_. "Save it for lunch," he rasped. "You can mark me then."

Rachel shuddered and nodded again. _Yes, please._

Noah kissed her hard. "Who's incorrigible now?"

She laughed breathlessly. Touche, my love. "Learned from the best," she managed.

He smirked. "Damn right." He glanced at the clock. "Gotta go, baby. I'm not gonna have you mad at me for making you late to class."

She smiled. "Love you, for that among many other things."

He grinned. "Love you too."

Rachel shook her head and lowered her legs. "You know now we must go to the janitor's closet during lunch." _It's only right we continue as we began..._

Noah raised a brow. "Yeah?" He released her to get dressed. _Giving orders, baby?_

She picked up her skirt and blouse. "Well, if I'll be leaving my mark on you at lunch, it's only right that it be in there, correct?" She bit her lip while she pulled the skirt on, shivering as the pearl rolled against her. _Good thing I'm wearing a blouse that won't show the bra...or the_ clamps _for that matter..._

He chuckled and nodded. "Very good point, baby." He let her finish buttoning her shirt before pulling her close. "Except this time no one is gonna wonder where it came from." _And I'll have no problem telling 'em either._

She laughed and leaned into his chest. "Not at all." She shook her head. _How far we've come_. "I remember listening to them gossip, Santana especially. About how you would never want anything more than just sex."

He snorted as the bell rang. "Yeah, with _Lopez_. But with _you?"_ He flicked the bracelet. _From never to always_. "Now let's get you to class before they hunt us down at lunch for missing a period or two."

Rachel sighed. "If we must." _More's the pity..._

Noah raised a brow. "You offering to cut class, Rach?" _I may be reformed, but I'm willing to be the delinquent if you are..._

She shook her head. "No, just saying that I wish the two weren't mutually exclusive -- spending time with you and tending to my studies." _And perhaps wishing that it wasn't such a close contest, either._

He rolled his eyes and released her to open the door. "Yeah, well, until sex ed goes hands on, we're out of luck." _And we'd be heading straight for Advanced Placement if it does..._

She laughed again and took his hand as they walked to class.

***

Rachel shut her locker and jumped as Quinn appeared behind it. "Quinn? Can I -- is everything all right?" _Please, not now, not_ today...

Quinn blew out a breath. "Yes, I -- I think so." She glanced around. "I just...I just wanted to thank you again for helping me. When I probably didn't deserve it."

_Goodness gracious_. Rachel shook her head. "Don't even think about it, Quinn. It's all behind us."

"I know, I just --" Quinn smiled as Finn walked passed them. "I appreciate it, and I wanted you to know that."

Noah strolled up from the opposite direction, nodding at Finn as they crossed. "S'up ladies?" _Better not be anything bad._

Rachel leaned up to kiss him. "Nothing, just admiring how things work out." _Please exhale, my love._

Noah watched Finn glance back at the end of the hall and chuckled. "Yeah, they're gonna really work out soon. Hudson just couldn't resist a last look at you, Quinn." _Weird but true._

Quinn blushed and tucked her hair back. "Whatever, Puck, I wasn't talking to you."

Rachel rolled her eyes. _They squabble like children_. "Will you two please behave? Noah, don't needle her when she's still uncertain." She looked at the blonde. "Quinn, you're dealing with _Noah,_ not Puck, and I'll thank you for not forgetting it again." She turned back to her boyfriend. "Lunch?"

Quinn nodded. "I'll head to the cafeteria with you guys, I didn't bring anything. Too nervous."

_Damn it_. Rachel froze. "Um, actually --"

Noah interjected. "We have to run a song, Rach actually reserved the stage." _And the dressing room_. "We were just gonna eat in the choir room."

"Oh, okay." Quinn shrugged. "Well, I'll walk with you, then."

Rachel and Noah exchanged a look. Noah gave a slight shrug and reached for her hand to squeeze it. _Sorry for the change in plans..._

Rachel stifled a sigh. "Sure, Quinn, of course." _Because even when you're_ not _in my way, you're in my way_ …"And I do hope that things between you and Finn continue to improve."

Quinn smiled. "I think they will, actually. He, um...he said that after seeing you two work, that maybe being with me isn't that crazy."

Noah snorted. "Talk about a backhanded compliment but whatever."

Rachel laughed and shook her head. "It's _Finn,_ Noah. We're all aware he doesn't necessarily communicate well. So I'll take that as _entirely_ a compliment." _And continue to be grateful you communicate better than he does._

He rolled his eyes. "Okay, _fine,_ I'll give you that." _Along with something_ else, _hopefully_ …"Anyway, our stop." He inclined his head to the blonde. "I'll find you after school, okay? We'll grab a slice or something and then head over to the doctor."

Quinn nodded. "Sounds like a plan to me." She blew out a breath. "And thank you."

Noah snorted. "Thank _Rachel,_ she's the one who convinced me to get my head out of my ass and try."

Rachel shook her head again. "I'm only the one that gave you the courage and support to try, you already _wanted_ to." She narrowed her eyes at Quinn. "So don't forget that. He was always willing to be a part of this."

Quinn bit her lip. "Yes, I know." She gave a short laugh. "What a mess, right?"

"Not anymore," Rachel corrected. "We're finally getting untangled, thank you." _At least from each other_. She gave a small grin to the knot on her wrist.

Quinn paused to consider them. "That -- that actually makes sense." She glanced down the hall to where Finn had been. "And if we're untangled, we can connect in the right way."

"Exactly." Noah tugged on Rachel's hand. _I definitely wanna connect_ something _right now_. "So we'll work on that, and you can too."

Quinn nodded slowly. "Thanks again. I'll see you later." She waved and kept walking down the hall.

"Thank fuck," Noah muttered and pulled Rachel into the choir room. _About damn time._

"Hey guys!" Mr. Schue clapped as they entered. "I was about to come looking for you two."

"You -- you were?" Rachel frowned. _Since when do you actually care what we're trying on the stage?_ "We -- I signed up for the auditorium to...to try out acoustics, we're not -- the piece isn't --"

Mr. Schue shook his head. "No, I actually wanted to follow up about the piece Puck did Monday morning. I think with some effort, we could make it work, and it would be really surprising. Would you guys consider it?"

Rachel looked up at Noah, her eyes sparkling with helpless laughter. _Another interruption? Really?_ "I'm certain we could figure something out."

***

"We reserved the _stage,_ we didn't reserve the choir room," Noah grumbled as he took a seat next to her at the piano. _Should've just gone for the backstage entrance..._ "Mr. Schue needs to mind his own business." _And let me get to_ mine, _damn it._

Rachel laughed as their Glee club director retreated to his office. "Yes, we did, but apparently you're just too talented for your own good." _And I have to admit, I like that other people notice._

He glared. "What's that supposed to mean?" _This is_ not _my fault._

She smiled indulgently at him. "It means that your message to me also ended up being a strong performance in its entirety...and one that was sufficiently intriguing to Mr. Schuester to prompt his request." She picked out the melody on the piano. "You never give yourself enough credit. As much as I tell you otherwise." _Maybe you finally can now._

He snorted a laugh. "Interrupting my lunchtime plans doesn't make me wanna be talented." _Especially when what I wanna do is so much better_. He leaned in to whisper in her ear. "It doesn't score me a hickey either, damn it."

She shivered. "Well, _no,_ you're right about that." _Believe me, I was looking forward to it_. "But...you should also just be flattered that Mr. Schue is taking you seriously."

He sighed. "Yeah, fine, I guess." _It does kinda feel good that he's looking at me now._

_You guess?_ She raised a brow. "Considering Glee used to be...what was your term? An excuse for Finn and myself to have 'eyesex'? One would think you'd be happy for the change."

"That you aren't having eyesex with Finn? Sure." _Better not, not ever again_. He quirked a brow in return. "That I don't get to have _real_ sex with you? Nope."

Rachel bit her lip. "That would be a fair assessment." She kissed his cheek. _Unfortunately we're now on Mr. Schue's radar as being here_. "Would you like to work on your piece, or run through the idea from Monday night?"

Noah glared in the direction of the office. "I'd like to work you."

She shivered and nodded. _I'm sure, and I'm sure you'll compensate for that later_. "Agreed, but these are the options we have."

He sighed dramatically. "Well, if that's it, let's try out the mash-up. On the stage." _Where maybe he won't follow…_

_The stage?_ She cast him a questioning look. "Noah...I know backstage was…" She shivered again. "It was _amazing,_ but --"

He shook his head. "Relax, Rach. I wouldn't push you like that." _At least not in the middle of the day_. He nipped lightly at her earlobe and breathed into her ear. "As much as I might _want_ to."

She caught her breath and glanced back at Mr. Schue, engrossed in grading. "Th-thank you." _Because I might have agreed if you asked…_

Noah took in the flushed cheeks and bright eyes of his girlfriend. _Damn it, I could probably get away with it..._ He shook himself. "C'mon, before I take you on the piano in here." He grabbed his guitar case from the back of the room and headed for the stage.

Rachel smoothed her hair and exhaled slowly. _That would -- we shouldn't...right?_ She giggled and closed her eyes. _Maybe we need_ two _"incorrigible" t-shirts?_ She stood carefully to follow.

He watched as she took the stage, smirking at the slight hitch in her step and her indrawn breath. "You okay, Rachel?" _Pearl and clamps, fucking love it._

She narrowed her eyes at him. "I'm perfectly fine, Noah, thank you." _It's not like I'm completely sexually stimulated with no possibility of a release…_

He chuckled. "Yup, probably as fine as I am." _All pent up with nowhere to go_. He reached down to adjust his cock. "I really could take you on the piano. Or the middle of the stage."

_The middle of the stage...spotlights on..._ She shuddered. "Noah --"

He blew out a breath. _Shit. Now I'm getting us both even_ hotter..."Yeah, okay, not helping." He tuned the guitar. "Ready?"

She nodded. "Whenever you are." _For_ whatever _you are..._

He strummed the opening chords and started to sing.

****_"Well I guess it would be nice_  
If I could touch your body  
I know not everybody  
Has got a body like you…" 

He grinned as he sang the next verse.

__**"But I've got to think twice  
Before I give my heart away  
And I know all the games you play  
Because I play them too…"**

_Love playing them with you, baby..._ He nodded at her.

Rachel smiled and took her turn.

**"We, we don't have to worry 'bout nothing  
'Cause we got the fire, and we're burning one hell of a something  
They, they gonna see us from outer space, outer space  
Light it up, like we're the stars of the human race, human race…"**

Noah nodded his approval as he picked up again.

__**"Oh but I  
Need some time off from that emotion  
Time to pick my heart up off the floor  
And when that love comes down  
Without devotion  
Well it takes a strong man baby  
But I'm showing you the door --"**

Rachel's smile widened as she looked down at her bracelet. _I think my song wins._

**"When the light started out, they don’t know what they heard.  
Strike the match, play it loud, giving love to the world...  
We'll be raising our hands, shining up to the sky…"**

She continued into her chorus as he added his own.

**"'Cause we got the fire, fire, fire**   
_**'Cause I gotta have faith, faith, faith....** _   
**Yeah we got the fire, fire, fire**   
_**I gotta have faith, faith, faith…"** _

He started to circle her as he played.

__**"Baby...  
I know you're asking me to stay,  
Say 'please, please, please, don't go away'  
You say I'm giving you the blues...  
Maybe  
You mean every word you say,  
Can't help but think of yesterday,  
And another who tied me down to loverboy rules…"**

Rachel shook her head as she jumped back in.

**"We don't wanna leave, no.  
We just wanna be right now (right), r-r-right now  
And what we see  
is everybody's on the floor acting crazy,  
getting loco 'til the lights out  
Music's on,  
I'm waking up,  
we fight the fire, then we burn it up  
And it's over now, we got the love,  
there's no sleeping now, no sleeping now, no sleeping…"**

Noah raised his eyebrows and shook his head in return.

__**"Before this river  
becomes an ocean --  
Before you throw my heart back on the floor...  
Oh baby, I reconsider  
my foolish notion --  
Well I need someone to hold me,  
But I'll wait for something more…"**

Rachel arched a brow in return and responded.

**"When the light started out they don’t know what they heard.  
Strike the match, play it loud, giving love to the world  
We'll be raising our hands, shining up to the sky…"**

Her eyes locked on his as they sang the last dueling chorus.

**"'Cause we got the fire, fire, fire --**

_**Yes I gotta have faith, faith, faith....** _

**Yeah we got the fire, fire, fire**

_**I gotta have faith, faith, faith…"** _

Noah smiled and joined her in her final chorus.

**"And we gonna let it burn, burn, burn, burn  
We gonna let it burn, burn, burn, burn  
Gonna let it burn, burn, burn, burn  
We gonna let it burn, burn, burn, burn…"**

Noah dropped his fingers from the guitar strings and let the last chord fade into the air.

"Or we could just go with that," Mr. Schue remarked from stage left. "Wow. I was gonna warn you two that the period was almost over, but that's worth a late pass."

Rachel laughed, pointing to her boyfriend. "This was his idea too, Mr. Schue. We were browsing -- Noah on the iPod and myself on the internet, and we both came back with an idea. Noah was the one who said why not try both." _And thank goodness we weren't trying anything else considering you just waltzed right in..._

Mr. Schue clapped the sheepish badass on the shoulder. "I definitely wasn't giving you enough credit, Puck. Feel free to bring whatever ideas you have to me, okay? We're going to kill it at Regionals."

Noah rubbed a hand over the back of his neck. "Uh, thanks, Mr. Schue." _Now that's_ two _of you saying it..._

The Glee director smiled. "Hey, anytime. Makes my job easier, right?" He paused as the warning bell rang. "And there's your cue. I'll see you guys for rehearsal tomorrow, okay?"

Rachel nodded. "Yes, absolutely. And we'll try to work on the other piece too." _It'll at least give me something to do tonight..._

Mr. Schue nodded in return. "Thanks guys. I couldn't ask for better co-captains."

_Co-captains?_ Noah frowned. "Um, I thought it was Rachel and Hudson?"

Mr. Schue raised a brow. "You didn't know? Finn asked to be relieved as co-captain. You've been co-captain for months now." He frowned at Rachel. "You didn't tell him?"

She blushed and ducked her head. "I --" _Is there any way to say we had better things to talk about and far superior things to do?_

"Oh, yeah, she maybe mentioned it a month ago or something." Noah gave her a look. _We're gonna talk about this more when it's just us, Rachel_. "Just blanked, I guess. Rachel's really the captain, it's just a name thing."

Mr. Schue shook his head. "I'll write you both late passes, but Puck, don't sell yourself short. You've been helping to steer New Directions for a while, and I'm happy to have you." He patted the startled young man on the back again and headed to his office.

_I'm in trouble. I'm definitely in trouble_. Rachel bit her lip as her boyfriend turned his full attention to her. "Noah…"

Noah smirked and slowly advanced on her. "Oh, we'll deal with this later." _I'll deal with_ you _later_. He slung the guitar over his back and brushed a hand over her cheek. "But your taste definitely improved."

She laughed and nodded. "By leaps and bounds, my love." She held up her bangle. "To infinity and beyond." _Let's see if that gets me anywhere..._

He rolled his eyes. "Cheesy but effective." _Still gonna make it up to me though_. He quirked an eyebrow. _Actually_..."So, um, if we're already gonna be late…"

_We're already...we'll have a pass_...Rachel's eyes went wide before she turned and bolted for the choir room.

Noah chuckled. _Guess she agrees_ …He traced her steps and grinned as she emerged from the office. "Got 'em?"

She nodded and reached for his hand. "Yes. Mr. Schue is grading --" _damn it_ "-- so we need to go to our lockers and get our books for next period. _This_ period. Whatever." She waved through the window. "Come on."

He followed with a smirk, quickening his steps to grab her around the waist. "That might be a plan for later, too messy for during school hours," he murmured. _But definitely adding it to the list._

Rachel shuddered hard and closed her eyes. "Y-yes, just a -- a bit." _I've never actually thought about that, but..._

Noah nipped at her neck. "Oh well, later it is." _And for now_...He glanced around the hall and tugged her into the janitor's closet. He kicked the door shut and unzipped his jeans one-handed while he hoisted her up on the shelves.

She moaned at the feel of his cock, the hot head spearing her as her skirt was bunched heedlessly between them. _"Oh!"_

He growled and slammed back in again, pressing her head to his neck. _You want it, you got it_. He flicked her blouse open and swallowed a groan. _You're so good..._

Rachel whimpered and sucked hard, licking and biting at his skin while he hammered her pussy.

Noah fisted a hand in the chain of her clamps, his thrusts picking up speed as they lost rhythm. _"Rachel…"_

_Yes, please, Noah..._ She clenched her inner muscles around his length, low pleading sounds pouring from her throat.

_Fuck, you feel so --_ He caught his breath and choked out a single word into her ear. "Cum."

Rachel released her grip on his neck to throw her head back on a silent scream.

_Yeah, baby, just like that..._ Noah groaned and dropped the chain to hold her ass in place while he spilled his seed into her.

_All of it, all of it, everything..._ She tightened her legs around his hips and ground onto him, milking his orgasm for every drop.

He shuddered and grunted, leaning into her and pressing her back to the shelves. _"Fuck."_

The late bell rang and she grinned, still panting. "We just _did."_

He kissed her hard and laughed, maneuvering her off and down. "And you're gonna remember it all day. No cleaning up, I want you messy and mine if I'm not with you." He smirked and released the clamps, hooking them as a necklace again. "Good luck with your dance costume." _Not to mention the ride to class, actually..._

_Dance! Damn it_. She winced and pouted. "I didn't get to put on my heels. Quinn didn't give me the chance."

He chuckled. "Save _that_ for later too, then." He pressed a hand to his neck and gave a hum of pleasure. "You definitely got me though." _And I love it._

She struggled to steady herself. "I do indeed." She shook her head foggily. "Wait. That isn't -- I don't _got_ you, I _have_ you or I've got you indeed." _English, Rachel. English_. She sighed. "See what you do to me."

He spun her towards the door with a grin. _I scrambled your brain. Awesome_. "I did earlier. In the mirror."

She stumbled as she reached for the knob. "You certainly did." _And now, walk and talk. Basics. Get it together._

"And _you_ saw too," he continued. "And you're gonna see again later." _Hopefully sooner than we think_. He reached past her to open the door and urge them out into the hall.

***

Rachel took a hitching breath as she slid into her desk in history class, the skim of her skirt sending a shiver down her spine. _I cannot believe we managed that._

Quinn eyed her and shook her head. "Your hickey is showing," she murmured.

_Mine?_ Rachel smothered a giggle. "Wait till you see Noah," she replied with a smile.

***

Noah approached Rachel's locker at the end of the school day, wrapping his arms around her waist and pressing a kiss to her neck. Love you so much.

Rachel gave a short laugh. _Checking your handiwork?_ "Quinn noticed my hickey."

Noah snorted. "And the _rest_ of the school noticed _mine." And I enjoyed every stare and snicker._

She grinned. _I know_. "The consensus is I do good work." She fanned a stack of notes before tossing them in the garbage. _Been a while since my locker was a mailbox..._

He smirked back at her. "Consensus is abso-fucking-lutely right." _Fantastic work, actually_. He leaned around to kiss her.

"I'd say get a room, but you obviously did at some point today." Quinn raised a brow as she approached. "Lunch, actually, by process of elimination. Which makes me wonder about Glee."

Rachel giggled and swatted Noah back. "Oh, we most definitely _were_ working on a piece with Mr. Schue. _Two,_ in fact." _It was_ after _lunch._

Quinn rolled her eyes. "Whatever. I'm going to my locker and I'll meet you --" She locked eyes with Noah. "-- at the truck."

_Now or never, right?_ Noah nodded. "Two minutes."

Quinn waved and continued down the hall.

Noah reached into his bag and withdrew her original pair of underwear. "I thought about it, and if there are any splits involved in your routine today, I don't want you showing too much." _No one but me gets to see you_. He caught her gaze in the mirror in her locker. "So you can wear them for dance, but I want the pearl back on as soon as you're done."

"Y-yes, Master Noah," she said quietly, taking her silk thong back and stashing it in her dance bag. _With pleasure, actually_. "I can't wait until you get back to me," she whispered.

He closed his eyes and pulled her close again. "I can't either, trust me." _I wish you could come with me_. He opened his eyes and smirked at her. "Especially since the next present is _really_ awesome."

She frowned quickly. "Noah, you don't have to get me presents, you are aware of that, right? You should be saving your money for Quinn and the -- _your_ baby." _I'm okay. I am._

He tucked a hand under her chin and shook his head. _You don't have to worry about that_. "I know how to budget, Rach, you know that. I was gonna get these anyway, this is just the perfect reason to. So one way or another, you'd be getting them. Okay?"

_I trust you_. She nodded. "But you really don't have to give me the other one now. You can save it for another occasion."

He grinned. "No way, baby, now that I got them?" _Seriously. Just lock us in a room and_...He licked his lips. "All I wanna do is use them with you."

She shivered. _Yes, please_. "You'd -- you need to go meet Quinn before --"

"Before I end up hiking that skirt again and screwing you into the lockers?" _Sounds damn good to me_. He brought his mouth to her ear, whispering the rest. "Once was lucky enough, let's not tempt fate today." _We've kinda done that enough_. He nipped at her earlobe. "Maybe tomorrow."

She giggled breathlessly. _Tomorrow, and tomorrow, and tomorrow_. "Agreed." She spun in his arms. "I love you. Go be the responsible bad boy with the heart of gold I know you to be."

_I'm so damn lucky to have you_. He kissed her lightly. "Break a leg, if that even counts for class, and I'll see you around seven." He dropped his arms reluctantly and turned to head down the hall.

Rachel watched him, her throat tight. _Once upon a time it was crazy for me to follow, but now, it's crazy for him to leave without me_. She blew out a breath and turned back to her locker, frowning as she noticed a long black box tied with a bow. "Noah?" she called after him.

_Ah, she spotted it_. Noah turned and blew her a kiss. "See you in a few hours. Keep that safe for me."

She pressed the box to her chest and nodded with a small smile. "I will." _Keep_ you _safe for me._

He nodded and backed towards the door, still looking at her, and shaped his fingers into a heart before opening it and heading for the lot.

***

Rachel threw her shoulders back, head high, and exited the building, scanning for her father's familiar car. _You can do this, Rachel. You've done things without Noah even in recent history._ She smiled as she spotted it and wheeled over to take the passenger's seat. "Hi, Daddy."

Will kissed her cheek. "Hi, baby girl, you all right?"

She grinned and held up her wrist. "Noah gave me a present. Do you like it?"

Her father chuckled and nodded. "Dad and I knew he was thinking about it. It looks beautiful on you."

She settled into the seat and exhaled unevenly as her shifting thighs reminded her of the day's sexcapades. _Maybe I should have thought about this part_. "Thank you." She shivered and shifted again, tracing the knot with a fingertip.

Will raised a brow. "That sigh sounds like not fine."

Rachel swallowed a giggle. _Oops_. "I'm fine, Daddy, really. I'm just a little drained. We ended up working through lunch."

"Really?" Her father smiled. "Anything good?"

_Each other_. She allowed herself the laugh this time. "Everything with Noah is good, Daddy. Everything."

***

Quinn glanced over at her quiet chauffeur. "Are you -- God, I can't believe I'm saying this, but...are you all right?"

"Hmm?" Noah turned to look at her as the pulled into the Breadstix parking lot. "Oh, uh...yeah. I'm fine." _If I just keep saying it, I'll believe it, right?_

Quinn shook her head slowly. "I may not know you as well as Rachel, but...something's off."

_Shit, it's bad if even Quinn notices_. Noah ran a hand over his face. "It's nothing, Quinn, really. It's just...whatever, it's stupid."

Quinn rolled her eyes. "It's not stupid if you're all... _mopey_. And honestly, carrying _this_ thing," she ran a hand over her belly, "is exhausting enough without having you dragging me down. Could you please just tell me what is going on?"

Noah sighed. "Fine, _shit_. I just -- " _Screw it, just say it_. "I don't know how this is gonna go. Like, I don't know what you told them about me. That I'm a _deadbeat,_ or an _asshole,_ or…"

Quinn sighed. "That you weren't who I thought. That's it." She patted his hand on the wheel. "Believe me, I'm already dealing with enough being a teen mom. I wasn't going to make my impression any worse."

_Leave it to Quinn to be ruthlessly practical_. Noah snorted. "Guess I should be grateful your rep still means that much to you, huh?"

Quinn barked a laugh. "I suppose that's true."

***

Rachel glanced around the dressing room, taking her bag into a stall to change. She ran the routine in her head, considering her options. _I could change but with the poodle skirt..._ She bit her lip and tugged the leotard over the crotchless thong, smoothing a hand over her mound before pulling on the taffeta and felt confection. _That seems to work. And I still_...She shivered. _I still feel him_. She took the bracelet off with a smile and put it in the box. _What could that other box be..._

***

Noah glanced at the clock in the waiting room, biting back a sigh. _I swear we signed in early. Why is the waiting room full?_

Quinn rolled her eyes and smacked his arm. "Can you stop looking like I dragged you here kicking and screaming?"

Noah froze and shook himself. _Don't fuck this up, Puckerman_. "Sorry, Quinn, just -- this is later than I expected to be."

She made a sound of disgust. "Tell me about it. This happens every time." She reached into her back to withdraw a bag of almonds and a bottle of water. "Want anything?"

He cast a skeptical eye at her bag. "What else is in there?"

She chuckled. "Don't even ask. But in terms of snacks, there are these and there are dark chocolates."

His mind went immediately to nude Rachel and chocolate sauce. "I think I'm good." He shifted in his seat. _Do_ not _get a fucking_ hard on _at the baby doctor, Puckerman_. He took out his phone and texted Rachel.

***

Rachel grabbed her phone from her bag as she finished changing into her street clothes. _Who could be texting?_ She smiled as she saw the call ID and scrolled to the message. "Oh!" She blushed and shook her head as she read.

_**The thought of you turns me on even in the middle of the damn waiting room. I'm gonna text you when I'm on my way. Strip to the bra and panties and have the gift box waiting on your nightstand. Love you.** _

***

"Fabray."

Noah looked up as the nurse called for them. _Please tell me I'm not hearing things._

"Oh, thank goodness," Quinn muttered. "The puppy dog eyes at the receptionist were getting ridiculous." She slid forward to stand.

_For real?_ Noah jumped up and offered a hand. "Hey, it's for _your_ benefit too."

She laughed. "That's the only reason I didn't complain too much."

***

Rachel blew out a breath as she put the last of the staff paper away, biting her lip as she looked at the clock. _He said around 7, Rachel. You've just finished everything you wanted to accomplish, so it's actually helpful that he hasn't arrived_. She resisted glancing at her phone. _Just pack the books, change out of school clothes_...She rolled her neck and stretched, eyeing the clock again. _How far after 7 is still considered_ around _7?_

***

_Wow_. Noah took another long look at the roll of pictures and put them in his pocket. "Thank you for letting me hang on to these."

Quinn shrugged. "It -- it seems like the right thing to do. The next set will be mine and we can kind of divide from there."

He nodded. "Still. Thanks." _This might just work._

She rolled her eyes. "Considering you're treating me to two meals today, I have no basis to complain."

***

Rachel jumped as a buzzing sounded through the room, glancing up at the clock. _I suppose 7:30 works_...She picked up the phone.

_**Q needs another meal. Baby is awesome. Half an hour.** _

She grinned, stroking the black gift box on her vanity and opening her bottom dresser drawer. _I'll be waiting._

***

_Relax, Puckerman_. Noah exhaled and smoothed his hands down the front of his jeans before unlocking the front door. "Hello?"

Will patted Dan on the thigh and looked up from the kitchen counter. "Hello, Noah, Rachel is upstairs."

Noah looked up towards her closed door. "Cool. Was, uh...was everything...okay?" _Is_ she _okay?_ He rubbed a hand over the back of his neck. "I know I'm late."

Dan nodded. "She got to and from dance class, and has been doing her homework. She hasn't come back down, so I take it she's still working on it."

Will raised a brow. "Not to overstep, but all is well?"

Noah smiled. "Yeah. Wasn't as bad as I thought it would be." _Hopefully that applies_ here _too._

Dan squeezed Will's thigh. "Glad to hear. Go on up, Noah, we can talk tomorrow."

Noah saluted them both and jogged up the stairs.

Rachel bit her lip as she heard the footsteps and turned to the side, propping herself up on her elbow. _Hopefully he won't mind…_

Noah opened the door and shut it, turning to look for his girlfriend. "Well, shit." He tossed the pictures onto the vanity and his backpack to the corner. "Talk later. _Damn."_ He crossed the room to her, tugging at the flannel shirt around her to show the bra and thong. "Not quite stripped."

_I took some liberties._ She drew a high heel up the inside of her leg to rest on her thigh. "I realized I had an opportunity to fix an oversight."

He grinned and traced a fingernail up the length of her leg. "Taking the initiative. Not a bad thought." _Least not with_ this. He caught her hand and pulled her up to stand. "I see you kept it safe." He snagged the box from the nightstand and handed it to her. "Go ahead. I told you I'd be here."

_Yes, you did, and you are_. She blew out a breath and untied the bow, lifting off the cover. _What in the_ \-- She drew a long gold chain with three silver cylinders hanging at alternating lengths from the center. "I don't --"

Noah plucked it from her hands and wound it around her neck, positioning the charms to dangle between her breasts. "Gorgeous."

Rachel ran a palm down the necklace, shivering at the feel of cool metal against her skin. "Noah, it's beautiful."

He took her shoulders and guided her to stand before her mirror. "Yes, it is." All _of you is beautiful._

She shivered again at the look in his eyes. "You -- you _really_ didn't have to, Noah."

He nodded slowly. "Well aware." _But trust me, it's worth it_. He plucked the flannel off of her, throwing it aside. "I like the heels. I _really_ like the heels."

She licked her lips. I see that. "Thank you," she managed.

He kissed the nape of her neck, biting lightly. "Thank you... _who?" A little thrown there, baby?_

She froze. _How could I forget?_ "Thank you, Master Noah."

He smirked. _That's my girl_. "You're welcome. Those heels can stay on."

She nodded slowly. "Thank you, Master Noah. I'm -- I'm sorry, Master Noah. I won't forget again." _Damn it, I will not._

He reached around to pinch her nipples. "No, you _won't."_ He wrapped the chain of the necklace around his finger and tugged. "You like it?" _It looks so damn good on you..._

"Y-yes, Master Noah." She met his eyes in the mirror. "Very much." _Spoiling me in every way now._

"You're gonna like it _more_ in a minute." He slowly unwound it from her neck, gathering the three pendants in his hands. "Watch." He pulled at a nipple again, drawing the two strands of gold chain above the cylinder apart and draping it around the bud. "This little bead right here locks." He spun it until the chain tightened, drawing a whimper from her. "So does this." He positioned the miniature lariat around the other nipple and locked it in place, leaning down to lick each reddened tip. "Wanna guess where the other one goes?" _I bet you figured it out already._

She shuddered and swallowed hard. _I don't have to guess_. "Th-there's a long -- longer chain locked there. It's -- it's clipped in place."

He found the tiny clasp and unhooked it, the doubled chain dangling. "It is." He tugged lightly at the third pendant, smirking at her gasp as it pulled the two at her breasts. "So?"

She licked her lips. _Sometimes I forget how much he loves hearing me say such things_. "My -- it goes at my clit."

He quirked a brow. "What's that, Rachel?" _I wanna hear the whole thing._

She cleared her throat. _Full sentence, Rachel_. "It -- it goes at my clit, Master Noah."

His smirk deepened, his gaze hot. "I like that there isn't a question in your tone." _Makes me crazy_. He spun the bead to make a space, reaching down to thread the nubbin of nerves through the chain and secure it in place. "You're right, of course. And from your voice you know that is exactly where it belongs, and where you _want_ it to be." He reached up to unhook her collar and place it on the vanity. "Just like you and I know exactly where _we_ belong. Right?"

She nodded. "Yes, Master Noah. I'm all yours." _And you're mine._

"Damn right you are." _I wouldn't have it any other way._ He twisted the bottom of each pendant, flicking them to swing heavily at their points of contact.

"Oh!" Rachel slammed her palms to the mirror as each charm buzzed to life, rolling and pulling at already overstimulated flesh.

Noah grinned behind her, licking his fingers and wetting her nipples. "Told you you were gonna love it even more." He unfastened his pants and kicked them aside. "I love you," he growled, "And I'm gonna _show_ you." He threaded his fingers with hers against the door and angled his hips. "Don't hold back, don't wait for me to tell you," he rasped. "Just cum." At the last word he pressed the head of his cock to her entrance and slammed inside.

"Noah!" She closed her eyes and shook as an orgasm punched through her immediately. "Oh, _Noah."_ She forced herself to open her eyes and look at him. "Take me," she urged.

His eyes flashed and his hands dropped from hers to smack her ass. "You keep forgetting yourself," he muttered hoarsely. "Try again."

_"Take me, Master Noah."_ Her gaze on his was steady but needy. "I missed you so much."

_Missed you, missed feeling you..._ He groaned and spanked her again. "That's better."

She arched her back. "Every _inch_ of you is better, Master Noah."

He choked out a laugh, slowly withdrawing until only the head of his cock was inside her. "Every inch of _you_ is gonna make me lose my mind," he confessed. _Feels like everything is right in the world again._

"Please, Master Noah." Rachel licked her lips and turned her head to breathe against his lips. "Lose your mind. If you want me to lose _my_ mind, lose _yours."_

_Already have, and I fucking love it_. Noah leaned in and kissed her, sucking hard at her tongue while his hips started to move.

She whimpered into his mouth, her nails clenching around the sides of the mirror. _Yes, more_...The pendants swung with each stroke of his penis, the vibrations sending random fingers of fire along her nerves.

He kneaded her ass, slapping at each cheek in turn while he drove in and out of her pussy. He let his other hand trace around her hip, and took her clit between his nails, pinching hard.

Rachel screamed into his kiss as her center convulsed around his rod. _Don't stop, don't_ \-- She cried out again, arching harder at the insistent rubbing against the pearl. Her juices ran down her leg, a drop tracing its way along her calf. _"Mmmph…"_

Noah hooked an arm under her thigh and lifted it to ram deeper and harder. _Fuck, Rachel…_

She panted into his mouth and closed her eyes, squeezing her muscles to clutch at him.

He tore himself away to gasp for air. _"Rachel,"_ he choked out, jerking against her while he came. _"Fuck, yes..."_

She moaned loudly, throwing her head back against his shoulders as she climaxed. "M-Master Noah, th-thank -- _oh Noah_ \-- thank you…" She whimpered and twitched in his grip. "Yours, and you…" She let out a cry when he fisted a hand in the center of the chain, pulling everything taut. _"Noah!"_

He pressed her body flush to the mirror, a hand at the back of her neck holding her face aside while he kept hammering his hips against her ass. "Yes, _yours_. But _you,_ you're all _mine,_ and the things I'm gonna do with you now…" He pulled his cock out of her unceremoniously, the hand at her nape guiding her to her knees in front of him. "Clean me off, then let me get some homework done. Then I want to do that again." _And again and again_...He chuckled. "I meant to use the cuffs, but you got me all off track with my shirt and those heels…" _Had a whole scenario for you to make it up to me for keeping secrets..._

She shuddered hard and put her hands to his ass as she leaned in to lick at his softening penis.

Noah moaned and threaded a hand in her hair. "I remember when this used to make you blush. Such a shy little submissive." _Not anymore._

Rachel whimpered and looked up at him. _I hope that's not a complaint?_ "Thank you, Master Noah. Thank you for teaching me."

He shuddered and shook his head. _Nothing to thank me for, believe me_. "Baby, we're only just starting. We're gonna use this to upgrade your collar, the cuff is also for every day, and maybe, just _maybe,_ I'll figure out how to keep a leash on you too." He hooked a thumb in her mouth to open it and pushed his cock in again. "Every drop, Rachel. I know you love the taste of us."

_I love everything about us..._ She sucked noisily, almost slurping their combined flavors down her throat. "Yes, Master Noah," she managed between swallows.

He laughed breathlessly. "I love everything about us." He brushed a thumb over her cheek. _"Everything."_

_Great minds think alike_. She pulled back, smoothing her palm over his skin to capture any moisture. "Yes, Master Noah."

He took her hand in his to pull her up, looking into her eyes. "We're only gonna get better." _Infinity, baby._

"Yes, Master Noah." Her voice was fierce with conviction. _I know it_.

Noah smiled. _You and me, Rach_. "While I'm doing my homework? I wanna see your dance routine. Today was jazz, right? Lots of --" He pantomimed a head bob. "Bounce?"

_My dance routine?_ Rachel nodded. "Yes, Master Noah."

He gave a satisfied sigh. "Good." _Can't wait to see you pull this off_. He walked her towards the center of her floor, grabbing his book bag. "Go for it."

_Wait. Now?_ She frowned quickly. "With -- you don't want to --" She gestured down. _You want me to do the routine with..._

_Just catching on, huh?_ He quirked a brow. "Are they gonna move? Fall off?"

She shivered and moistened her lips. "N- _no,_ Master Noah." _He definitely thought this through._

"They're secured?" He reached over to tug at the chain.

She shivered again. "Y-yes, Master Noah."

He smirked. "Then that's exactly right. Get through that sharp and bouncy jazz routine with those swinging. I want you sopping wet when I have you again." _I want you again right_ now.

She shuddered hard. "Y-yes, Master Noah." _I can guarantee that with this routine and those pendants vibrating_...She blew out a breath. "With or without music?"

He grinned. "Oh, we can give you music." _And then I'll give you something_ else. He reached over to her iPod, parked in the dock. "Knowing you, it's already queued." He hit play, and waited. _Seriously?_ Lady Gaga sang from the speakers. "Nice choice of song, baby."

__**"Let's have some fun  
this beat is sick  
I wanna take a ride on your disco stick…"**

_Never stopped to think about it like that_...Rachel bit her lip as the opening verse repeated, taking her opening pose.

Noah let out a low whistle as she started to move, his eyes tracking the pendants. _Perfect song for her to be wearing those…_

She caught her breath at the first kick over her head, following up with short Fosse jabs. _Dear sweet Streisand_...The vibrating clamps pinched and swung with every twirl and jump.

_Love those fucking heels_...He licked his lips when she dipped a deep backbend, her indrawn breath as the cylinder buzzed against her slit chasing any illusion of productivity away. He hit pause on the track with a smirk. "How long can you hold that?"

Rachel shuddered and swallowed. "I -- for a _while,_ I -- I think…" _I can't --_ ohhhh, _the ones on my breasts…_ "I'll try my best…"

Noah smirked. "Good. Do that." He stalked towards her, peeling off his shirt and kicking off his pants again.

She clawed the carpet with her fingers as he lowered to his knees. _Oh, my...Noah..._

He grinned and blew softly over her outer lips. _Gorgeous_. "Before I get lost in this, anything you have to know tonight?"

She shivered and giggled. "I can't -- you're --" _Focus, Rachel. Anything?_ She blew out a breath. "'Baby is awesome' answers all the 'need to know' information."

"Perfect." He trailed a finger down the chain and flicked her clit before sliding two fingers inside her. _So fucking hot..._

_"Oh!"_ Rachel cried out as his mouth descended on her, the fingers inside her curling hard into her G spot.

Noah licked at her swollen clit, chuckling at the buzzing sensation against his lips. _I can only imagine what they feel like to her if they're rattling me that much..._ He took long deliberate swipes at the bud, using his other hand to push two more fingers in and pump slowly.

"Ah!" Rachel arched hard, moaning when the motion tightened her body's grip on his hands. _This is...this is crazy..._

He pressed his tongue flat against her clit, flicking at it while he started moving both hands inside her in counterpoint. _So tight, so wet..._

She whimpered and panted, her elbows starting to buckle. "N- _Noah_ …" _I feel you everywhere..._ She tossed her head and whined, "I'm going to --"

He growled and worried her clit between his teeth, withdrawing a hand to press into her mouth and adding another finger to the two pounding her pussy. _"Cum,"_ he commanded, biting at her clit. _"Now."_

_"Mmph!"_ Rachel licked greedily at the fingers on her tongue, thrusting her hips up into Noah's face.

He sucked at the bundle of nerves in his grip, pumping his hands furiously in her mouth and her pussy.

She moaned low and convulsed around his fingers, her body jerking while her eyes rolled back in her head. _Noah_...She dropped to her forearms and slid to the floor.

Noah laughed and hauled her closer, yanking his hands out and grabbing her knees, hooking her legs over his shoulders. _More. Everything. Every bit_. He jabbed his tongue into her core, lapping at her juices.

Rachel screamed and dug her heels into his back. _"Noah!"_

He growled and nipped at her clit, gentling his mouth on her. "Much better," he rasped. _In every way_. He reached down to slip under her upper back, lifting her torso to kiss her hard.

She shuddered and flung her arms around his neck. _I don't know if I'd_ survive _much better than this_...She groaned at the pull of muscles and sighed into his mouth when he started to massage her.

_Love how flexible you are..._ He nipped at her lower lip and gently shrugged off her legs, shifting to rub hard at the base of her spine.

She gave a low whine and pressed closer. _So glad you're home..._

Noah leaned back to look at her. "Hi. Sorry. You were, um...dancing?" _And looking sexy as hell..._

Rachel giggled. _Not that I got that far..._ "You -- you want me to try to finish?"

Finish, you say? He grinned. "You kinda already did, so…"

She blushed. "I mean the _routine!_ Finish dancing the routine. Not --" She shook her head and laughed. _I surrender._

"You laugh, I win," he teased again. "So should I hit play?"

_Are you quite serious?_ She shook her head once more. "Not yet, not if you don't want me hurting myself." She caught her breath as an aftershock rippled through her body. "I don't know if I can _stand,_ let alone dance."

He squeezed her to him and nodded, pressing a kiss to her hair. "That's totally fine by me. I'll take it as a compliment." _That's exactly what I wanted_. He scooped her up and deposited her on the bed, laying on his side next to her. "You're done with all your homework?"

She nodded. "Every last assignment." _Including one I doubt you'd suspect_. "I'm happy to help or to steer clear while you complete yours."

He brushed her hair back and kissed her neck. "You stay right here. Read, browse for music, but you stay here." _I've been away from you for long enough_.

She grinned and hissed in a breath as his lips brushed a ticklish spot. "Y-yes, Master Noah." _Whatever you want, now that you're here_.

He let out a low hum of pleasure. "I really am enjoying hearing that." _It's like an invitation to take you deeper every time._

"And I'm enjoying saying it," she murmured. "More than I can tell you." _Except maybe I can…_

_What's that look on your face?_ He raised a brow at her. "That's not a problem, I believe you."

_Hold that thought._ Rachel smiled. "Good. Now get through your homework so I can curl up with you for a little bit."

Noah kissed her lightly and turned over to grab his backpack. "Sounds like a plan to me."

***

Noah smiled softly as he put the last textbook away, glancing over to see Rachel still sleeping peacefully. _Guess today took it out of both of us_. He slipped an arm under her back to roll her onto his chest.

Rachel shifted and sighed, snuggling into her boyfriend's warmth. _Finally_. "'Bout time," she muttered. "Even brushing my teeth didn't help me wait up."

"Sorry I took so long," he whispered, kissing her temple. "Math still gets me sometimes." _And I might've been slightly distracted watching you._

She cleared her throat, blinking up at him. _It does?_ "Should've woken me."

He shook his head. _Not a chance_. "You looked too cute."

She laughed lightly. "Fine." _And thank you, I suppose_. She rubbed her nose against his skin and kissed over his heart. "What time is it?"

He sighed. "You don't wanna know. I should probably get going soon." He frowned. "If I thought it through, I would've packed a change of clothes." _I should've thought it through_.

She yawned. _Is that all?_ "How about the flannel I claimed? You can borrow it."

_Oh, really?_ He chuckled. "I can borrow my own shirt. Oh, okay."

She closed her eyes and nodded. "You left it. Finders keepers." _Besides, I enjoy having something of yours to sleep in._

He snorted. "It's mine and you know it, and I'll claim it in the morning, thanks." _But I'll still give it back to you after_. "Lemme call Ma."

She hid her smile in his chest. "'Kay." _I would love to sleep wrapped in your arms tonight._

Noah kissed her and slipped from beneath her, pulling on his pants and dialing the phone.

Ilana jumped as her cell buzzed on her nightstand. "Hello?"

"Hi Ma, it's me." _Of course she knows it's me, duh_. Noah rubbed a hand over the back of his neck. "I, uh, I just finished my homework --"

His mother glanced at the clock. "Noah, it's nearly curfew."

"Yeah, Ma, that's why I'm calling. You mind if I just sleep over here? Will and Dan are cool with it," _Or at least I hope they will be_ …"and I'm pretty beat." He held his breath for an answer.

Ilana sighed as she recalled his mildly manic call after the doctor's visit. "I can only imagine, you were a little hyper earlier." She massaged a temple. "I'd rather have you there than fighting sleep driving home. Is that your current state of fatigue?"

He glanced at Rachel in bed. "Yeah, I took so long because the numbers in my math homework were starting to blur." He waved off Rachel's look of protest. _Greater good, baby_. "I think I'd be better off here."

Ilana blew out a breath. "Then you stay. Tell Will and Dan thank you."

Noah gave Rachel a thumbs up. _Step one done_. "Will do, Ma. Thanks."

Ilana shrugged. "Don't thank me, your safety is the most important thing."

Noah crossed back to Rachel's side, retrieving his shirt from under the bed. _Lemme not leave this behind_. "I'll see you tomorrow."

"Tomorrow," his mother echoed. "Good night, sweetheart. I love you."

"Night, Ma. Love you too." Noah hung up the call and brushed a hand over Rachel's cheek. _Biggest hurdle conquered_. "I'll go ask Will and Dan and pull the truck into the driveway."

Rachel nodded, kissing his palm. "Okay. You know they'll be fine." _Especially knowing what today was_.

He stood and grinned. "Yeah, I know." _And that's what makes them so fucking awesome_. He ran downstairs and caught them both in the den, laughing as they were not only fine with the sleepover, but insistent.

"You've had quite the day," Dan agreed, "and so has Rachel. You'll _both_ feel better."

_Exactly_. Noah thanked them and pulled the truck into the driveway, jogging back up to brush his teeth and curl up under the covers.

Rachel wriggled closer, snaking an arm under his neck with a content sigh. _Mmm. Perfect_.

_What the hell?_ He shivered at the kiss of cold on his skin. "The bracelet?"

She nodded sleepily. "You told me to keep it on for you." _Not letting infinity go._

He chuckled. _That's what I get for giving Rachel Berry a symbol._ "Good night, baby."

"Night," she murmured, and dropped back into sleep.

***

_**Thursday** _

Noah turned his head to rub his nose into the collar of his shirt, Rachel's perfume wafting from it. _Freaking love it. I'll have to leave my shirts there more often_. He sat up as Rachel walked into the choir room. "Hey, baby, fancy meeting you here."

Rachel giggled. "Not like it's _Glee,_ or anything." She took her seat next to him and leaned over to kiss him. "We never got a chance to discuss --" _considering we had...catching up to do_ \-- "but I did some work yesterday, while you were...busy."

"Yeah, your homework, I know." He frowned quickly. _What else?_ "Did you take some of my homework without me knowing?"

She chuckled and shook her head. _I would never think of that, and how could I when you weren't there?_ "No, silly, I mean --"

"Rachel!" Mr. Schue walked in and started handing out sheet music. "I think this is amazing, I can't believe how quickly you guys tackled this."

_Whoops, time's up_. She glanced at Noah sidelong. "Well, it just seemed to work. I didn't have Noah and his guitar handy, and once I started it was natural." She took a copy for Noah. "Shall I?"

The choir director gestured at the piano. "By all means, I've been dying to hear if what it sounds like is what it sounds like in my head."

Noah looked down, noting a piano score. _Piano. Holy shit, that's it_. "Rach --"

She reached out to squeeze his knee. "That's what I worked on," she whispered. "I hope you like it." _I hope you like me singing it to you as much as I enjoyed you singing it to me_. She stood and sat next to Tinkles at the keys. "I can actually play this one, if you'd like," she offered.

Brad stood and held his hands up. "By all means, don't let me get in your way."

Rachel fought the urge to roll her eyes. _You couldn't if you tried, Tinkles_. "Why thank you," she murmured sarcastically. She tested the tuning and nodded.

Mr. Schue clapped his hands. "Okay, guys, we've got Regionals in a month, so we've got to lock down this set list. On that note, Rachel and Noah came up with a really unique choice for an opening solo. Rachel?"

_Noah, really_. Rachel smiled at the choir. "Actually, I think I'll just play it for you guys. Just...listen." She played the opening chords and started to sing.

Noah shook his head, smirking as New Directions members whispered around him. _This is fucking amazing._

__**"you and me  
we're in this together now  
none of them can stop us now  
we will make it through somehow  
you and me  
if the world should break in two  
until the very end of me  
until the very end of you…"**

Rachel caught Noah's gaze with a smile. _Infinity. I believe it_. She let her eyes wander over the group and bit back a laugh. _Yes, I can sing Nine Inch Nails, thank you very much._

Noah flipped through the sheet music, his eyes narrowing at a strategic lyric change. _Oh, going for extra credit, huh, baby?_ He let his eyes go hot on hers, licking his lips.

_Saw that, did you?_ Rachel batted her eyelashes at him as she sang, her heart pounding the closer she got to the end.

Noah shifted in his seat as the song progressed. _Lemme hear it._

_**"I'm the queen and you're my king,"**_ Rachel sang, the infinity knot spinning on her wrist as she played. _**"Nothing else means anything…"**_ She slowly finished the musical phrase and took her hands from the keys, letting the last chords hang and fade.

Mr. Schue burst into applause, the rest of the Glee club following suit. "No one is going to see that coming. How about believing in that, guys?"

Noah smiled smugly. "Once again, Rachel nailed it," he agreed. _And it makes me really wanna nail_ her. "This has gotta be our opening."

Mr. Schue pointed at him and nodded, clapping excitedly. "And then the mash-up for the duet --" He turned to the choir. "A mix of old and new, Faith mixed with Burn, you guys'll love it -- and True Colors for the ensemble piece." He blew out a breath. "That's -- I mean if the Glee club is okay with it."

_Who gives a damn what they think?_ Noah stood and grabbed Rachel's hand from the keys. "You know, since we're the co-captains and all, we really shouldn't vote. It'd be like, a conflict or whatever." He tugged her to her feet. _I'll take advantage of the opening though._ "We'll go wait backstage, someone text me when we should come back after the vote."

Mr. Schue frowned. "Well, that's -- I guess that makes sense, but you could wait in the choir room, backstage is --"

"Is fine," Rachel interjected. "The vote shouldn't take long, so we shouldn't be too far." _I know what he wants and as crazy as it is, I do too_...She took the lead and marched Noah to the farthest corner of the backstage area.

Noah lunged for her mouth, kissing her hard and driving her into the wall. _I want you so bad_. "You're gonna -- I want to --"

Rachel bit back a moan, nodding. "I _want_ you to," she confessed. _I wouldn't have agreed to leave for the vote if I didn't._

_Fuck, yes..._ He groaned and looked over his shoulder, reaching between them to unzip his jeans. "Tell me if you see --"

She whimpered. _Yes, please_..."I will, just --"

_You don't have to offer again_. He lifted her leg to hike around his waist and twisted her thong aside. "I will," he promised, shifting his hips to align their bodies. He gave one last glance behind them before plunging his cock inside her.

She bit down hard on his shoulder to smother her scream, writhing desperately against him.

Noah fought to stay silent, her pussy clenching hot and wet around his length. _Fuck, Rach_...He settled with boosting her thigh higher, his hips hammering hers.

Rachel's fingers clawed his shoulders through the shirt, her body jerking in his grip. "N- _Noah,"_ she pleaded. "I want -- I need --" _Please_...

"Tell me," he growled. _"Say it."_

"I need to cum," she begged. _"Please…"_

_"Cum,_ " he demanded. "Hard. _Now."_

She choked on a breath, her eyes going wide and blind on his as she orgasmed. _Oh, Noah, yes_...Her core heated and swelled around his hardness, urging him on.

_"Rachel,"_ he rasped, groaning and thrusting deep. "Fuck, _yes_ …" He closed his eyes and arched his pelvis into her, coating her inner walls with his seed.

She whimpered and groped at him again, shaking. _That was...this is_..."N-Noah…"

He swore lightly and patted down his leg. _Not_ now, _fuck_. "Buzzing. I'm buzzing, we have to --"

_Damn it_. Rachel whined and nodded. "Let me down."

Noah winced. "I really don't wanna, I hope you know that." He only lowered her to her feet when she nodded. "What do you think the vote is?" _Can they see accept me as the new lead?_

She laughed breathlessly, rearranging her thong and brushing down her skirt. "I think I don't care," she murmured. _For once. "Your_ vote is all that counts and I think your vote was quite favorable."

_Understatement of the year_. He chuckled and nodded, donning his jeans again for their return to the auditorium. "To say the least, Rach."

She blushed and giggled. "That's all I wanted, really -- your reaction, your response." _And maybe I_ was _trying to provoke that interlude against the backstage wall._

He looked down and shrugged. "Well my reaction is _really_ positive." He smirked. "In fact, kinda like I just took you up against the backstage wall 'cause it turned me on that much."

She shuddered and stumbled on the way back to the group. _I'm going to be thinking about it all day_. "Noah --"

"Incorrigible." He threaded his fingers with hers and kissed the back of her hand. "I know. Your fault." _My privilege_.

She giggled again and shook her head. "Love you."

He grinned. "Love you more," he whispered, taking their seats in the audience again.

Mr. Schue smiled. "You guys could've stayed right here, everyone voted to go with that set list, even without hearing the mash-up."

_Really?_ Rachel tucked her hair behind her ear. "Thank you all, I'm flattered and honored --"

"And totally _worthy,"_ Noah interjected. "So good job on having a brain, guys."

Rachel smacked him lightly. "Noah, that's rude!"

Noah rolled his eyes. "Rachel, that's _true."_ He shrugged. "Whatever, let's get to work."

Mr. Schue waved Tinkles back to the piano and clapped his hands. "All right, let's run through it. Rachel, take center stage, Puck, you can wait --"

_Fuck it, it's time_. "Call me Noah, Mr. Schue," he corrected quietly. "If -- if you don't mind."

A murmur ran through the group but the director only nodded. "Noah. You can join Rachel maybe in the first chorus on the guitar -- I think we could use the depth in the orchestration, that's pretty much the only change I need."

Rachel and Noah stood to take their places. "'Call me Noah'?" she whispered. "Really?" _I cannot believe you just declared that_.

Noah shrugged. "Feels right. Making the change." _I've been Noah for a_ while _now, thanks to you_.

Rachel swallowed hard, glancing at Quinn in the audience. "You -- you think?"

Noah followed her gaze and snorted. _Seriously?_ "Oh, give me a break, baby. I just took you backstage where anyone could've found us because that's how much I wanted you just hearing you say I'm your king." He grabbed her hand and squeezed. "I want everyone to see the man I am with you."

_You're being ridiculous, Rachel._ She blew out a breath and grinned. "Sorry."

He smirked. "You'll make it up to me. I'll add it to the list." _And I_ do _still have that list. You sidetracked me last night but not tonight..._

_He hasn't forgotten about my oversight_..."Yes, Master Noah," she breathed.

He inhaled shakily. "You really do love playing with fire." _I love it_. He tuned his guitar and took a seat off to the left of the piano.

She shook her head slowly as Brad started to play the opening run. "No, I love playing with you," she corrected.

Noah chuckled. "I think we're kinda beyond playing, aren't we?"

Rachel grinned and giggled. _"Role_ playing, maybe, but otherwise…" She spun the gold circle at her wrist. "Nothing to _play_ anymore, not when we've won." She waved and took her place in the center of the stage, smiling and waiting to begin.

***

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Story notes:
> 
> The bracelet: Loosely based on this ring: http://www.pinterest.com/pin/208010076512308418but looks more like this bangle: http://shoplately.com/product/278979/infinity_bangle, double-stranded though.  
> The necklace: Embellished on this toy: http://www.lovecrave.com/jewelry/droplet/features  
> Dance routine: In my really creative mind, Rachel's routine is a combination of the choreography you see around 2:54 in the real video for LoveGame, and 1:50 into the Monster Ball HBO special performance. Links  
> are http://youtu.be/1mB0tP1I-14?t=2m54s and http://youtu.be/PADnyJoYATI?t=1m50srespectively.  
> The version of "We're In This Together" Rachel performs is the cover by Cristabella May, seen here: http://youtu.be/E-KYsP-FxIk
> 
> A.N.: I never, ever contemplated what would constitute "an end" for this story, but I suppose I knew at some point I would leave them for a while. Well, I'm on the cusp of a new multichapter fic, which I know will be demanding my attention, and this chapter seemed to dovetail quite nicely with that feeling. So, with my heart in my mouth shaking like a crazy person, I mark this complete.
> 
> Thank you, all of you, for reading and enjoying, for your enthusiasm and your support! I'm not leaving them forever by any means, but in terms of the chronology of it all, we'll be skipping ahead through the future when I return to this universe. Thank you, I love you, and please let me know that you enjoyed!


End file.
